


Do You Believe in Fairies?

by Kitty_KatAllie



Series: Do You Believe in Fairies? [1]
Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Genre: Eventual Mature Rating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Explicit, Non-canon couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 220,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn, 21, college senior, officially lost her mind. At least, that's what it looks like to everyone else. Giving up friends, family, her last semester of college, everything, she goes to podunk nowhere town in Castanet to be a farmer, despite her negligible experience in anything country-ish. But sometimes, you have to do things that are crazy to everyone else, but are important and the right things to do. </p><p>Basic following of the story line of Animal Parade, made slightly more realistic? Eh, kinda. With intrigue, romance, and what it means to be brave... and what it takes to be happy.</p><p>Next Update: On Hiatus due to Technical Difficulties. Next chapter IS WRITTEN, but computer is old and weak. See You Soon!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Evelyn

**Author's Note:**

> “Maybe I want to do something better. Maybe I found something worth giving up grad school for, something amazing and important and special,” Evelyn argued, eyes lighting up and voice bordering on fevered. Something magical, she thought to herself, eyes flitting to Finn, who was slowly smiling at her, his faith returning and his wings glowing.
> 
> “A farm. A farm is something amazing and important and special[.]"
> 
> “… you’ve heard about the bees, right?”

“If I have to conjugate _one more Latin verb_ , I’m going name a horse the new Emperor of America,” a young woman cried, slapping her book shut and slumping over her desk.

“I have no idea what that means and I have zero sympathy. Yesterday you went on an hour long rant about how important Latin is and people who call it dead are dead inside. And then started talking about some dead guy who made butt-rape threats at people he didn’t like in beautiful poetic meter,” another young woman replied in a flat voice, hunched over a much larger book and looking just as stressed.

“Okay, Catullus is a _gift_ , despite the… whole sodomizing threats thing…” The first woman winced a little. “And the horse thing was a reference to Caligula, who went senile crazy and did just that, only of Rome, not America, so the complaint was I’m going crazy from studying. I need a break! You need a break, Cris!”

“Don’t call me Cris and stop talking to me unless you’re going to write this five-page paper on classroom behavior and discipline for me,” Cristina snapped back.

“I’m going to get pizza. We’re going to eat pizza _tonight._ ”

“I don’t have any money, Evie.”

“I’m getting pizza and you’re going to help me eat it because I don’t want to get fat,” Evelyn declared. She got up then, stretching long arms over her head and ruffling her short wavy auburn hair as she yawned. Her dormmate, Cristina, glanced up with dark eyes. Her hair– as dark as her eyes, curly, and shiny with the mousse that kept it manageable– was pulled tight into a ponytail to keep from getting in her way.

“You just want me to eat. It has nothing to do with you getting fat,” Cristina pointed out, blunt and amused.

“True, I like my extra chub.” Evie lay her body over Cristina’s shoulders and narrowed her eyes at the computer screen as Cristina cried out in annoyance. “Dude, you wrote the same sentence twice, look.”

“What!? Shit! Thanks, now get _off_ me and go get my pizza!”

Evie darted away and laughed uproariously as she grabbed her wallet from her bed’s pillow. “What happened to not wanting to eat my money?”

“What the hell does that mean? I want to eat your pizza, not your gross money!” Cristina yelled back just as the door closed.

Evelyn giggled to herself as she double checked her wallet, making sure the last of her monthly allowance was enough for a half-triple cheese and half-meat lovers’. Her eyes, strangely almost the same auburn as her hair, blinked rapidly and her head jerked up. _Was that…_ Her gaze narrowed on what seemed to be a tiny dancing light down the hall. But… no… it couldn’t be. There were a bunch of students, all either slacking off or taking a break from the final’s grind, and maybe someone’s cell had gone off.

Or something.

Evelyn shook her head and turned towards the exit. Her stomach was almost yelling in hunger now, and Cristina would be, too, if she took too long. With a laughing smirk curling her lips, Evelyn Tallesin left the building.

Behind her a tiny beam of light bounced in midair, unseen by a college junior just centimeters away, then darted after the auburn-haired Classics major. A trail of glittering light followed in its wake.

 

Two days later, Evie rubbed at her eyes, inwardly cursing the contacts glued to her gritty eyeballs, and chugged back yet another double shot latte. She was so twitchy, she was pretty sure her professors _and_ her friends thought she needed to lay off the caffeine. Finals had just started and not only were these 10-page papers killing her, but she was starting to _see things_. Well, a _thing_. The same damn thing every day. There was a tiny part of her mind that thought maybe her words from the other night, about going crazy, might’ve come back to bite her in the butt. Either that or maybe she was going blind from too many fuzzy Latin and Greek photocopies. Because sometimes she saw a tiny (admittedly adorable) little elf-boy with big eyes and tiny wings in yellow stocking-cap, and other times the little guy was a bouncing ball of light just in the corner of her eye or darting around a corner, but she was still positive both the ball of light and the flying elf were the same thing.  Right now, he was the ball of light delusion, hovering over her mostly empty coffee cup. He was suddenly his little winged elf self, balancing on the brim of the cardboard mug to peer in and sniff in curiosity. Somehow her caffeine induced hallucination gained mass and the cup began to tip.

“Be careful, little guy. You’re gonna tip yourself ass over tea kettle,” Evie muttered, reaching out to right the cup. She didn’t even to mean to say it out loud, weariness and too much coffee loosening what little hold she had on her tongue.

Said-hallucination whirled around, almost toppling into the cup. In fact, he _did_ , but managed to catch himself and flutter right back out before actually getting dunked in the lukewarm liquid.

“ _You can see me!_ ” he squeaked in a tremulous and _way_ too high-pitched voice. Evelyn winced and grimaced.

“Decibels, whoa. Wait… you’re talking now? I need to see a shrink. Finals officially broke my brain. I have one more semester after this, couldn’t the insanity have waited till then?” Evie groaned as her eyes rolled up to the ceiling. The person nearest her looked over, before immediately losing interest and returning to their book. The girl had what looked like an OChem text and a zillion notebooks over her own table and Evelyn winced in sympathy. Yeah, the myriad of papers each semester were a pain in the ass, but she basically read poetry and made up bullshit (really well-thought out and opinionated bullshit) for her degree. OChem was _evil_.

“What’s a shrink? You’re not insane! I _am_ talking. I’m Finn! Finn the Harvest Sprite. I’ve been looking _forever_ for a human like you! I need your help, Mother– the Harvest Goddess, needs your help!” the little… sprite? exclaimed as his little arms waved about. Evelyn propped her chin up on her hand and blinked slowly at the self-proclaimed sprite.

“Finn, huh? I'm Evelyn. _And_ I’m pretty sure adults like me are supposed have stopped believing in things like you,” Evelyn retorted. She had to resist reaching out and poking his chubby little belly. Her insanity came with an adorable little delusion, at least.

“Most adults do. In fact, that’s the problem! No one can see anymore, even the children have stopped believing. If they can’t see us, they can’t hear us and no one will be able to save my home! You have to come save us,” Finn pleaded. Evelyn’s eyes widened.

“Wow, my delusions of grandeur aren’t even original. A Chosen One? What am I, Harry fucking Potter?”

“What’s a hairy fucking potter?” Finn repeated in confusion. Evelyn winced.

She muttered under her breath,“Okay, no cursing in front of the adorably innocent fairy hallucination. I feel like a Mom all of a sudden.” 

Finn huffed in exasperation and flew up into her face.“Listen to me!”

Evelyn jerked back, blinking rapidly at Finn’s outburst, and once again getting OChem girl’s attention.

“Hey, you okay? You need some water?” OChem asked, concern etched into her weary face.

“Huh? Uh, no, thanks though. You do you, girl. OChem is much harder than anything I’m going through,” Evelyn replied as she grabbed at her books and papers and slapped her laptop closed.

“Evelyn! I said we need your help! Don’t you wanna be a hero, Evelyn?”

“It’s not so bad. I really like it…” The other student trailed off as she eyed the mess in front of her.

“Doesn’t make it any easier to study, though. Good luck, bruh,” Evelyn saluted as she crammed everything in her shoulder bag and tucked it under her arm.

“Hey! Stop ignoring me! Hey! Come on, I know you hear me! **_Evelyn_**!”

“Uh, yeah. You, too. With your… language stuff?”

“Yeah, Greek. Hence the babbling. Those oracles of Delphi, you know,” Evelyn joked. OChem chuckled awkwardly, obviously not understanding that reference at all and only laughing to be polite. Evelyn booked it out of there, a freaky ball of light chasing after her and shouting her name.

She managed to keep on ignoring the squeaky little ball of light named Finn for most of her trek back to her dorm. He kept up a steady deluge of outrage and pleading for the twenty minute walk, pretty impressive really. There was something about a Harvest Goddess and the land dying and people leaving and … musical instruments? But Evelyn shoved headphones on her ears and hummed loudly, flapping occasionally at the annoying little sprite. Only to stop dead just a building away from her dorm. This scene reminded her only too much of one of her favorite movies, where the young girl was magicked and kept swatting away the little fairies trying to help her, only to have them get eaten by the monster trying to eat the girl. The idea of her cute little delusion getting eaten by a freaky child-eating monster had her shoulders drooping and a sigh escaping her. She slowly put the headphones away, eyes darting around the shadowed walkway for any other students. Seeing it deserted, she turned to face the teary-eyed, red-faced sprite. The tears had her heart squeezing painfully with guilt.

“Let’s say you’re real,” Evelyn started abruptly.

Finn all but toppled from the air before catching himself and zooming towards her. She giggled involuntarily as the tiny thing nuzzled up under her chin. “You stopped ignoring me! I was so scared you wouldn’t believe me and I’d have to go home without you and Mother would be so sad and please please please don’t ignore me anymore, it’s scary! What if I disappear like sister Alana said?!”

“Confession, I’ve never truly stopped believing in fairies,” Evelyn admitted, her hands cupping Finn’s trembling little body, guilt and affection increasing at once. “But I still sorta think I’m drugged up or unconscious somewhere. What exactly are you asking from me and how can I prove it’s real?” Evelyn asked, gently raising Finn up to eye level. He sniffled and rubbed at his face with his tiny hands to collect himself.

“There’s a place called Castanet. It’s by the ocean very far away from here and it’s my home. It’s a real place! Find it! Mother… the Harvest Goddess, she said they made a… a sight where they asked farmers to come and farm there.”

“A sight? Wait, _a site_? Like a website?”

“Yes! A web sight! I don’t know what seeing spider webs have to do with anything, but she said the Mayor and his son made one just last year, when I left,” Finn exclaimed, wings and hands flapping in the air erratically in his excitement.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with spiders. It’s on the computer! Come on!” Evelyn took off running to the dorm, Finn a little ball of light at her ear.

Cristina jerked upright and almost fell out of her desk chair as Evelyn barged in, panting and flushed, just moments later. Her school bag went flying as she tugged at the zipper of her laptop bag wildly. Still gaping in shock, Cristina watched as her friend slammed her laptop down and booted it up.

“Okay, first of all, whatever happened it’s not your laptop’s fault, be careful! And second, what the hell is going on?” Cristina demanded breathlessly.

“Shhh, watch your language!” Evelyn admonished absently while her fingers flew over her keyboard.

“Excuse fucking me?!”

But Evelyn didn’t reply, instead she stared wide-eyed and jaw-dropped at her computer screen. The screen where a legitimate-looking call for farmers and/or ranchers to a small farming town named Castanet. Well, technically it seemed to be a tiny county named Castanet, the actual town being _Harmonica_ Town. The website itself was actually pretty cute, with buttons in the shape of different musical instrument and the mouse-arrow a conductor's wand. There were candid and posed pictures of simple, cheerful-looking people in their shops, or walking along streets. The About page was a well-written and even-better-edited brief history of the town and its set up. While it didn't have an overall map, it had pictures of their major stores and gathering places. Each place then had a blurb of its own; there was even a menu uploaded for both the inn restaurant and a separate latenight bar. It was a small town most people she knew would describe as  _quaint_. If they were particularly charitable, they'd call it  _charming_. 

“Cris…”

“Don’t call me Cris. Why does it look like you’ve seen a ghost? _Have_ you seen a ghost!?” Cristina asked in excitement. She craned around to look at Evelyn’s screen and frowned, puzzled.

“No, better. Fairies. I think… I think I’m really seeing fairies, Cristina. What does this site say?”

“It’s an ad for farmers or something. What the hell are you talking about? What about _fairies_?” Cristina repeated in utter bafflement and not too little concern.

“You’re going to come, aren’t you? You believe me, Evelyn! I knew it! I knew I’d find you!” Finn shrilled excitedly, zipping around her and Cristina’s heads and waving his little arms around.

“I… I think I need to be a farmer,” Evelyn muttered, slumping back in her chair and staring at the bright and colorful ad for Castanet. There was a long moment of silence between the two humans in the room, until Cristina let out a bark of laughter. Evelyn blinked in surprise before she turned in her chair to watch Cristina stumble backwards towards her bed, curled over her stomach and laughing her butt off.

“What?!” Evelyn exclaimed.

“You! A farmer! Oh, you had me going, but okay, okay, I get it. It’s a joke. You’re just being a dork. You really had me for a minute, though,” Cristina chuckled as she fell back with a ‘thwump’ to her mattress.

Evelyn pouted, then hopped and shuffled her chair around to face her roommate directly. “What’s so funny about it? I like sheep! I like the country! I lived in the country even!”

“You did not. You visited your cousins in the country for a couple months in the summer when you were, like, ten,” Cristina retorted unimpressed. Evelyn pouted more and looked away.

“I talk too much about myself,” she muttered under her breath.

“I’ve known you for almost _four years_ , Evie.”

“Ee-vee?” Finn parroted in confusion.

“You’re not a country girl. You like libraries and coffee shops and driving your scooter. You wear big black frames and clothes your grandma would wear. You’re a hipster city girl to your _core_ ,” Cristina pointed out, amused and… _not_ really _wrong._

“I could do it! I could be a farmer!”

“You can’t even keep a pot of flowers alive longer than two weeks,” Cristina said dryly. Evelyn flushed bright red as Finn gasped in shock.

“I could do it! If I really wanted to, I could do it! I will be the best da– _darn_ farmer in that town if I tried. I’m smart, dam– _darn_ it. I can get books! And watch youtube videos!” Evelyn protested earnestly, her eyes darting from Finn’s pale, wide-eyed face to Cristina’s completely unimpressed and unconvinced darker one.

“Right, okay. So say you _did_ go be a farmer and become the best one ever because you’re _smart_ ,” Cristina drawled, making Evelyn flush brighter, “ _why_ do you want to? You have one more semester until you get your Bachelor’s in _Classics_. You’ve already had a meeting with your advisor about grad school! You just took the GRE last month! Farming isn’t exactly _grad school_ , Evie.”

“Some things… some things are more important than grad school,” Evelyn murmured. She stared down at the ground, twisting the toe of her shoe against the ground and fingers fidgeting together.

“Yeah, I agree with that, but _you_ don’t. You _love_ school. You literally correct my essays and papers for _fun_ ,” Cristina said, her mouth twisted up into a little grimace. It was both an annoying and helpful habit that had caused not a few arguments in the past three and a half years.

“Maybe I want to do something _better_. Maybe I found something worth giving up grad school for, something amazing and important and _special_ ,” Evelyn argued, eyes lighting up and voice bordering on fevered. _Something magical_ , she thought to herself, eyes flitting to Finn, who was slowly smiling at her, his faith returning and his wings glowing.

“A farm. A farm is something amazing and important and _special_ ,” Cristina deadpanned.

“… you’ve heard about the bees, right?” Evelyn tried hesitantly with a wincing little smile.

“ _Evelyn Nimue Tallesin_!”

“Okay, okay! It’s not about the bees, though, really, everything should be about the bees. It’s about _this_ farm, this county, Castanet. I know I have to go there and… help,” Evelyn explained lamely with a shrug.

“Help!? Help with them with what?! Growing tomatoes?!”

“Yeah! Maybe!”

“You’re going to drop out of college–” Evelyn outright flinched at that wording, “–just to _grow friggin’ tomatoes?_ Are you _crazy?_ I know what this is,” Cristina declared, getting back to her feet. She marched over to Evelyn, placed her hands on her friend’s shoulders, and crouched down a little to meet her eye for eye. “This is graduation cold feet. Maybe even your end of college crisis. You’re ready to go out and be an adult, okay? You’ll be great in grad school and learn even more useless facts about cultures and languages that don’t even exist anymore and teach it to more students that love useless facts about cultures and languages that don’t exist anymore. You’ll probably find a husband, or even a wife, I don’t judge, who likes talking about useless facts about long dead cultures and languages and have a bunch of babies who like learning about useless facts about long dead cultures and languages.”

Evelyn sighed. “You could really stop using the word useless. Any minute now.”

“The point is, you’ll get through finals this week, okay? You’ll get through them and on the other side you’ll have winter break and you’ll be already missing classes and you know it! Just calm down and next week you’ll know I’m right and forget all about this farming nonsense.”

“Hey! It’s not nonsense! You know it’s not, Evie! We _need_ you to come to Castanet! I’ll help you with growing plants, I’m great with plants! We can do it together,” Finn pleaded, bouncing and flailing behind Cristina’s head. Evelyn’s mouth twitched at the sight of Finn’s exuberance juxtaposed by Cristina’s serious, concerned expression.

“Okay, fine. After finals. I won’t make any decision until after finals,” Evelyn conceded. Finn deflated, wings– and a great deal of his height– drooping. Cristina exhaled loudly in relief and stood up. “But farming, Castanet, they aren’t nonsense. They’re important.” Finn perked right back up and Cristina rolled her eyes.

Her friend reached over Evelyn’s shoulder. She turned just in time to see a glimpse of Castanet’s advertisement one more time, before Cristina exited out and snapped the laptop closed.

“Whatever you say, you dork.”

 

 

“I can _not_ believe you’re doing this,” Cristina muttered, arms crossing and face a thundercloud of frowning as Evelyn packed the last box.

Finn flew up with the tape roll and they taped down the flaps with a slight pause to free Finn’s tiny fingers from the tape. Somehow Cristina had spent an entire week and a half completely unseeing of any of Finn’s interference. She didn’t see pencils hover or cups of milk drink themselves or candies disappearing into his insatiable gullet. Well, she did notice the candies disappearing _afterwards_ , but never seemed to notice him chewing gleefully just a few feet away from her head. It was pretty hilarious, actually. She also hadn’t heard a single one of Finn’s squeaking little rants of how they needed to go to Castanet, how the Harvest Mother or Goddess or whatever, was waiting for them. Evelyn had long learned to tune him out, especially around other people who may not notice him but would _definitely_ notice _her_ talking to thin air.

“I can’t either really. I can’t believe the Mayor actually accepted my application. I have a _house and barn and coop_ waiting for me!”

“Yeah, there’s gotta be a catch in there somewhere,” Cristina pointed out warily.

“You should trust people more, Cris.”

“Don’t call me that. I still think this is idiotic! You’re the one who goes on and on about how you’re going to be first in your family to have a Bachelor’s degree, how proud you are of yourself for paying for your own education, for making something of your life _better_ than your family. Now you’re gonna just disappear into some nowhere town to raise _chickens_.”

“And cows and horses! Oh, the Mayor said they even sell goats sometimes. They used to be famous for their goat cheese!”

“Oh, _goodie_. _Goats_ ,” Cristina sniped sarcastically. “You still haven’t explained why this is so damn important! And don’t you _dare_ say it’s for the bees!”

“It _is_ important, Cristina. I can’t…” Evelyn stopped, stared down at her box, then got her feet and squared her shoulders. She turned to Cristina and returned the same earnest, serious expression that Cristina had used over a week ago. “I can’t explain it, but if I can do this, it’ll be the most important thing I’ve ever done, or could ever do,” Evelyn told her firmly, almost… bravely. Finn flew close and landed on her shoulder, cuddling close to give her a hug. During the past days they’d managed to bond quickly, with him sleeping close on her pillow at night and cuddling her during the day when she looked stressed or worried, or when _he_ got especially frazzled by his own nerves. She tipped her head just enough to rub against his little, stocking-capped head but not enough for Cristina to notice. Especially since she’d looked away, mouth tight and eyes shiny.

“You’ve been my friend, my _roommate_ since my very first day here. I can’t even imagine doing this without you, Evie,” Cristina whispered sadly. Evelyn heart clenched and her eyes grew misty. “I’ll hate whoever moves in with me next semester and it’ll be all your fault!”

“Cris!”

“Don’t call me that, damn it!” Cristina exclaimed, laughing wetly and throwing open her arms.

Evelyn rushed forward and clutched her best friend tightly. “We’ll email and text and call each other all the time. I’m gonna be so lonely in my house, in a district all by myself! I don’t have any neighbors at all! And I won’t know anyone and I’ll be so busy hoeing and weeding and who knows what else! Talking with you _every day_ will be the only thing that keeps me sane!” Evelyn cried, burying her face in Cristina’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll make friends in no time and forget all about me. Everyone loves you, Evie,” Cristina muttered, sniffling.

“I love you, too, Cris.”

“I fucking hate you, stop calling me that!” Cristina burst out, laughing and sobbing simultaneously.

Finn hovered around their heads as they cried their last and hugged a little longer and tighter.

Finally, Evelyn stepped back. Cristina helped her put the last of the boxes into the trunk of Cristina’s car. Standing side by side, they stared at the license plate, arms linked and heads resting one upon the other. Then, they moved apart and towards the front of the car. Finn settled on top of Evelyn’s hair, wings humming in excitement.

“Why can’t you just buy a cheap truck and drive all your crap to Castanet?” Cristina asked then.

“They don’t… allow cars…” Evelyn answered slowly.

“Wait, _what_?” Cristina yelped as she tore open her door. They both slid onto their seats and Evelyn exhaled roughly.

“It’s a conservation thing. They want to keep the county clean and they don’t really have money to pave all the roads, apparently? Cars could ruin the roads they have. Mostly, people walk or have wagons and horses.”

Cristina demanded, aghast, “Are they _Amish_?”

“ _No_. They’ve had some… financial difficulties in recent years. Crops aren’t growing well, their tourism has dropped, their hot springs have, um… _cooled_? They don’t even get the ferry to and from Toucan Island anymore.”

“I’ve heard of Toucan Island! That place is supposed to be like a paradise, a tiny Hawaii!”

“Yeah, and getting there is easiest from the port in Harmonica Town. Anyway. Banning cars was a way to at least keep the area clean and even make money for the farm that would rent out horses or wagons to visitors. It’s also small enough that the Mayor says most people just walk everywhere.”

Cristina hummed pensively. “You said, hot springs cooled? That’s weird, right?”

“Yeah, that’s weird.”

A small moment of befuddled silence followed.

“Okay. So… you’re going to a _dying_ town, with _shitty_ tourism, to break your back doing _hard labor_ you’ve never done in your _life,_ that also doesn’t allow cars. Wow. _I’m_ sold,” Cristina said in an overly-enthusiastic voice.

“Luckily, _you’re_ not moving there. _I am_. I really am sold. I’m ready! I can do this,” Evelyn said fiercely, hands clenching into fists.

“Okay, well, if you give up, no one will blame you. It’s just farming.”

“Hey!” Finn cried in offense. Evelyn discreetly patted his tiny foot.

“I won’t, but thanks. Just drop me off at Will’s. I can pay a moving truck to cart my stuff to the depot outside Castanet and the Mayor arranged to have someone by there to pick it up when it arrives. I won’t be moving in until spring. The house I’m getting needs a bit of cleaning up. No one’s lived in it in a decade or so.”

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Cristina hissed, flicking on her blinker with more force than necessary.

“It’ll be fine! At least I know it’ll be clean and I’ll have furniture when I get there!” Evelyn said brightly and optimistically. “I’ll have my very own house. How amazing is that? Lookit me, adulting all over the place,” she laughed. Cristina rolled her eyes, but smiled a little.

“I bet you’ll do it.”

“Huh?”

“Be the best farmer ever. A real hero,” Cristina teased.

Evelyn’s auburn eyes widened in shock at Cristina’s profile, Finn falling right off her head into her lap. “Yeah,” she breathed softly, her smile small and hopeful. “Thanks.”


	2. Coming to Castanet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's shiny, Finn. Really. Serenity won't be winning any beauty contests anytime soon, but she's solid. Ranch like this, be with you 'til the day you die[.]"
> 
> "What? Does that mean we're gonna die?!"

Evelyn's heart thumped wildly as she closed her book ("Gardening for Dummies") while the bus's automated PA system monotoned her upcoming stop. Castanet Junction. Her hands shook over the book's spine. Some man named Cain Horn would be meeting her at the depot to take her and her things to… to her new home, Clarinet District. Seriously what was with all the musical names? Not that she didn't appreciate a good running theme.

The bus trundled to a stop and Finn literally  _buzzed_ , flying around her head in excitement. Evelyn had to control the urge to flinch or reach out and snatch him while people watched her disembark. The driver was already hauling out her three huge luggage bags. Surprisingly, a barrel-chested, broad-shouldered man about the age of her dad and wearing an eye-popping yellow shirt and heavy work gloves was already hefting her baggage unto a nearby…  _wagon_. A  _horse-pulled wagon_. Filled with  _hay_.

"Should I be horrified or childishly giddy about this?" Evelyn muttered as she adjusted her backpack and laptop satchel straps.

"Why would you be horrified?! We're home," Finn cried happily while still whizzing around like a deranged hummingbird.

"Good morning! You must be the long awaited rancher girl Hamilton's been all fussy over," the yellow-shirted man boomed in a voice so warm and friendly that Evelyn couldn't help but smile.

"Evelyn Tallesin, or Miss Rancher Girl, to strangers," Evelyn joked back easily. She was instantly gratified by a just as booming and cheerful a laugh. "You're Mr. Horn?" she asked hesitantly.

"Cain, to friends  _and_  strangers, Miss Rancher Girl," Cain replied with a wink. Evelyn's smile became a grin.

"I'll be off then. Nice seeing you again, Cain. My husband will appreciate this goat cheese. It's been awhile since I stopped here to get any," the driver piped up with a cheerful clap to Cain's shoulder. He tipped his hat towards Evelyn. "You enjoy your stay here, miss." He swung up into the bus, and a moment later it chugged away. Cain waved it farewell until it drove out of sight with a pensive almost sad look on his ruddy face.

"Mr. Cain?" Evelyn prodded gently. He seemed to shake himself out of a fog before grinning down at her and clapping a large hand on her shoulder.

"Just remembering how long it's been since we saw a new face come in, rather than old faces leaving. Castanet's been waiting for you," Cain told her, almost gently.

"It's true! More than he knows," Finn agreed, snuggling under her chin as Cain turned away. Evelyn giggled under her breath and cuddled him back.

"Little moonbrain. Your faith in me is still unbelievable. But hey, I'm here," Evelyn whispered.

"So, you can ride up on the seat with me, but it's probably more comfortable back here in the hay," Cain suggested.

Evelyn nodded. "I'm about numb from sitting on that bus. I'll stretch out in the back, thanks." She hopped up into the wagonbed before Cain even had a chance to offer her a hand. He chuckled then, climbed up onto the bench while Evelyn laid out, hands behind her head and Finn sitting just below her collarbones. As Cain clicked at the horse to get it moving, Finn levelled a serious look at Evelyn.

"You may not believe in yourself, but you believe in  _us_ , in magic and fairies. That's gotta be enough for now. The Harvest Goddess will help with the rest."

"If you say so, Finn," Evelyn hummed, eyes sliding shut.

"Hey! You're not taking me seriously, are you?!"

"So, Miss Rancher Girl, mind telling me a bit 'bout yourself? My wife will be disappointed if I don't bring home something to tell her. We're two old gossips, really," Cain laughed unrepentantly.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I mean, what do you want to know?" Evelyn asked, petting Finn's ears to calm him down. His grumbly purrs were ridiculously adorable.

"Knowing my wife… what's some of your favorite foods? She's gonna wanna cluck over you like a motherhen once she sees you, young and alone like you are," Cain warned with laughter still in his voice.

"I've been pretty independent for a few years now… but well, I'd never say no to anything smothered in cheese. I love pretty much anything dairy. Oh, and breakfast! Eggs, pancakes, French toast, omelets, any and all of the above please!" Evelyn admitted. She smiled down at Finn, "and I'm not so alone as I look," she muttered. Finn preened.

"You'll fit right in at Horn Ranch. You ever wanna come by for early breakfast, you have an open invitation. On Wednesdays, my wife, Hanna, makes the best waffles. I'm partial to yogurt, myself. Can't start a day without it. What about your birthday? You gonna be staying in Castanet to celebrate it?"

Evelyn smirked at his oh-so-nonchalantly, yet very pointed question. "Very late autumn. We'll see, I guess, if I manage to stay that long," Evelyn answered vaguely with a shrug.

"You look like a stubborn kind of independent young woman. I don't see a girl like you giving up on anything," Cain threw over his shoulder. Evelyn stared at his broad back, eyes wide and surprise… and gratified.

"I hope I prove you right, Mr. Cain," Evelyn replied softly.

"So… how 'bout I tell you a bit about Castanet?" Cain offered a long moment later.

"Sounds good to me."

By the time the wagon stopped rolling, Evelyn felt like she'd known Cain and his family her entire life. Stories of his daughter's antics as a girl, along with her large group of close friends, the struggles he and his wife had faced early in their marriage, the short-lived prosperity that Cain somehow managed to make sound wonderful and fulfilling, the good-willed nosiness of neighbors and the disparaging yet indulgent affection of the townspeople towards their Mayor, all of that and more Cain narrated in easygoing, fond chatter. Evelyn spent much of the conversation (mostly one-sided conversation) wondering if she'd hate or love this little county of busybodies.

"Here we are," Cain announced, his cheerful tone sounding a little strained.

"Time really flies in a hay-filled wagon," Evelyn joked.

She sat up, stretching with a quiet groan while Cain already began to lug her bags out of the wagon. She hurried to help him, lifting the bags up high enough for him to grab them and lower them to the ground. She was so focused on the task, moving quickly to keep up with Cain, she hadn't noticed Finn's uncharacteristic silence. As she swung her laptop bag over one shoulder, Evelyn glanced around for Finn. Just as she caught sight of his tiny form hovering just beyond arm's reach, she also caught sight of what had arrested his attention.

Which was a barely more than shack sitting next to an almost ruined coop and weathered-beaten-down barn. Shutters were hanging crooked and shingles were just  _missing_  from the roof. The steps sagged leading to a door that desperately needed a new coat of paint. In fact, the entire house needed a fresh coat, as the white sides and blue trim looked more like a sad grey and sadder, darker grey. The yard was overgrown with weeds while somehow  _also_  being dead and bare in large, ugly patches. The coop and barn looked even more dangerous than the house, probably needing some serious 'tetanus shots  _required_ ' signs posted on them.

"These building haven't been lived in for a few years," Evelyn's snort almost broke her nose at Cain's hesitant words, "but they're solid and livable. Dale, the carpenter, he'll give you good prices to spruce this all up once you're on your feet, and he and his son work fast." Cain clapped her shoulder encouragingly, adding a little squeeze for good measure. "I bet you'll get this old shack lookin' homey and pretty afore summer's in, Miss Rancher Girl. You come and get some good meals from me and my wife as often as you like, too. We'll be lookin' out for you," Cain reminded her gently. She glanced up into his fond, brown gaze and barely scrounged up a tremulous smile.

"That's shiny, Mr. Cain," Evelyn forced out. He cleared his throat and patted her back.

"The Mayor will be along in a mo'. Take care of yourself." He swung himself into the wagon and rattled away, waving back to her until he disappeared from sight.

" _Halloooo there!_ " puffed a new voice from behind her. Evelyn spun around as Finn zipped to her head and clutched at her hair. A tiny, rotund man with hair done up in shining, grey curls, like pictures of those old US presidents in powdery wigs, gasped his way towards her. He stopped to chuckle into his sleeve and wipe a bit of sweat away from his forehead and lips with a  _handkerchief_. "It's been such a long time since I walked this far from town. It's quite warm today, too," he apologetically explained with a kind smile. Evelyn eyed the heavy layers his fancy blue suit seemed to be made of and was not surprised at all that the little man was hot even though the day still had a bite of winter to it.

"I'm… Evelyn Tallesin. Are you-"

"Mayor Hamilton Goldstein, yup yup, that's me! So good to see you! I kept expecting you to change your mind every day, I was quite wracked with nerves every day expecting that call, but it never came and here you are! A cute, cheerful, strong-looking girl, too! How lovely! Wonderful!" Hamilton enthused as he took her hand in both of his and pumped it rapidly. Evelyn felt her mouth twitch up awkwardly with a hesitant chuckle.

"Uh, thanks?" She probably should've been offended, or at the least annoyed, but there was something so endearingly ridiculous about Hamilton she couldn't help but be amused instead. "Is this the right place? I thought, from the ad, it would be a bit… newer?" Evelyn asked as diplomatically as possible. Hamilton finally dropped her hand and hummed sadly while shaking his head.

"When the ad was placed it wasn't quite so run down, it's true. But last summer there was more than one  _terrible_  typhoon, and winter was just as hard. My son updated the site once or twice since it was made, but he hasn't been around recently to do so and I can't make heads or tails of that confounded webnet or interspace, what-have-you." He flapped one hand through the air impatiently. Evelyn felt her eyebrow twitch.

"That's lying! How mean! Why didn't he tell you on the phone? At least you don't have to pay for this!" Finn exclaimed as he flailed and kicked all his limbs around.

"It's a bargain, though, that I promise you. Just 5000 auree and you can take your time paying the town back, however long you need. Although, the carpenters won't be able to fix anything up until the property is paid for, so work hard and you'll get it paid off in no time," Hamilton assured her with a bright, sunny smile as he tucked his thumbs into the lapels of his coat and rocked on his tiny, heeled boots.

Evelyn's jaw dropped as Finn just about fell out of the air. He caught himself before he hit the dirt and rose back up with wings buzzing angrily.

" _What!_? That's not fair! How come you have to pay so much, that is a lot, isn't it? 5000 is a big number! I don't like him! What a big meanie!" Finn cried indignantly.

Evelyn rubbed a hand over her face, then pasted a big smile on her lips. "Okay, that sounds good to me. Thank you for the greeting. I better get started if I want to see anything before the day's over," Evelyn gritted out past teeth in danger of cracking they were clenched so tightly into a smile.

"Oho, so energetic! That's what I like to hear! Come by Harmonica Town tonight and meet all your neighbors. There's a few tools left from the last resident, oh, and I have a few gifts for you. A housewarming, welcome to Castanet sort of deal. Here we go." Hamilton handed over a small canvas bag and rolled up scroll as he spoke. He preened happily, superbly proud of himself and his generosity. His ridiculousness was getting less cute by the moment, but really, Evelyn shouldn't have expected everything would be so easy.

The gifts ended up being a small sack of potato eyes neatly cut up for planting, and a large map of the area. It was beautifully drawn, but… nothing was labelled. Except for her little bit of property. The district her home was in was actually a pretty decent size and her house was the only one in the neighborhood other than a watermill she could see from where she was standing, but her property was not the entire bloody district. She'd have a while to walk or run in any direction before hitting any other civilization.

At least no one would see her talking to a fairy, a.k.a thin air to their perspective.

"Thank you, Hamilton. These will be very helpful," Evelyn told him in what she hoped passed for a grateful tone.

"Yes, yes, I thought they might. I made sure you got you a nice, new map and told Simon to leave off any labels. It'll be like a treasure hunt, ohoho," Hamilton chortled from behind his sleeve.

"How… fun," Evelyn ground out through a smile.

"Indeed. I will see you soon, Miss Tallesin," Hamilton told her. He bowed, making Evelyn blink in confusion, before he began to puff away the same way he'd come.

Evelyn sighed roughly, dragged a hand through her hair, then made her way towards the front door of her new house with as many bag as she could carry at once. The key she found on the windowsill by the door, under which lay a hoe and a rusty watering can. Evelyn dropped her bags inside with loud thumps, mouth back to gaping and eyes wide. Finn flittered by her ear anxiously, letting out whimpers of dismay at the piecemeal mess of the shack. There was water damage covering most of the ceiling, promising leaks whenever it rained, the floorboards were uneven and warped, the kitchen sink was rusty, and the furniture old and shabby. The bathroom was miniscule, without tub or even a shower stall- just a toilet, a sink, and a movable shower-head connected to a water tank in the corner, and the whole room made of tile with a drain in the middle of the floor. There were dishes in the cupboards, though, mismatched and clean, and the bed wasn't that bad a size with brand new sheets and pillow. The windows were all whole, though gaps showed between glass and panes. The wallpaper was rather drab— off-white with strange faded circles of various colors. Really, the outside looked worse than the inside, with the gaping holes in the roof, the mess of old, unusable lumber and bricks around the perimeter, and the chipping, peeling, fading paint. Evelyn set her laptop down on the center table and slowly sunk into a nearby chair. It wobbled slightly, but didn't creak or splinter into pieces, so… Win. Really. Win. Evelyn slumped over the table and dropped her head onto her arms.

"Evie? Evie, are you mad? Are you going to give up? I don't blame you, I had no idea it'd be so bad! But please don't leave! We can make it homey and pretty, together! And… and I'll help you make up the money, I will. I'll pick all sort of vegetables and steal eggs from Horn Ranch for breakfast!" Finn declared timorous, but desperately brave. Evelyn rolled her head to the side to peer up at Finn.

"It's shiny, Finn. Really. Serenity won't be winning any beauty contests anytime soon, but she's solid. Ranch like this, be with you 'til the day you die," Evelyn joked, a playful smile hovering around her mouth.

"What? Does that mean we're gonna die?!" Finn exclaimed, flailing and flapping around. Evelyn laughed outright.

"Tonight we'll watch Firefly on my laptop together. You'll get the reference, and where I got the ranch's name soon enough," Evelyn promised as she pushed herself upright. "All right then, time to go venture 'round. I got an empty map to fill with place names. Not to mention a field to clear up. Those potato eyes need to be put in the ground pronto. The sooner things start growing, the sooner we get money to pay this shack off and then get an  _actual_  upgrade to the place."

"Yeah! And we have to find the Harvest Goddess! Don't forget, Evie!" Finn cheered, rushing to her shoulder to perch beneath her chin again.

The rest of the morning and most of the early afternoon was spent on her own farm. Learning how to use the hoe and clearing out weeds and, lastly, planting the bag of potato pieces. It was rougher than it really should have been, even with her lack of experience. Most of the soil was coarse and dry and rocky, and the weeds were old souls with roots deep and thick in the dirt. She was sweaty and covered in soil by the time she managed to water the last potato square. The watering can and hoe were set on the porch before she took out the map and squinted down at it.

"So, obviously over here is the town, Harmonica Town. So over here, in the  _opposite_  direction is either Garmon Mine or Flute Fields. Nah, definitely Flute Fields, the Mines are gonna be up by the mountain and the whole vasty nothingness are probably the Fields over there," Evelyn muttered, pointing to each area as she said it. "Where's this Goddess Spring you said we need to find?"

"I… I don't really know. I never left the Spring until Mother sent me away and I didn't go over the town. I went over the mountains," Finn admitted sheepishly, his wings slumping wearily. Evelyn smiled fondly and patted his head.

"It's all right, sweetheart. I need to go to every place on the map eventually. Let's head out to the Fields first. I need to buy seeds  _and_  find Cain's ranch, anyway. It'd be nice to meet his daughter and maybe make a friend. Plus, check out the prices of chickens or cows," Evelyn decided with a firm nod. She rolled up the map, tucked it in the pocket of her rucksack, swung the 'sack over her shoulder, and stood with a wince and stretch. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Finn agreed with wings flapping. She grinned and took off jogging.

The road was sandy, but hard-packed, making it an easy path to jog. Along the way were blueberry and raspberry bushes, the little fruits glistening in the spring sunlight and catching her eye. Evelyn and Finn ate a couple, both of their tummies rumbling after their morning of hard work, and the berries were tart and juicy. She couldn't help but appreciate the taste of them more than any grocery-bought carton. There was something refreshing and wild about berries right off the bush that had her smiling as she jogged along the road. There was a short branch off to a small, beautiful, little beach where she found pretty pink shells and black, spiky urchins that Finn urged her to pick up to sell. 'Cain said they'll buy anything we put in the box, Evie! They've gotta be worth something!' So tucked carefully into the front pockets of her rucksack they were, along with a private promise to come swimming as soon as possible. As she rounded up the path toward a huge brick bridge and waterwheel, Evelyn caught sight of a fair-haired person… maybe a man… standing by the river with a fishing pole and tackle box. Other than Hamilton, well and Cain, this was the first person Evelyn met and she couldn't help but slow down and discreetly run her gloved hands over her mussed hair and flushed, sweaty, dirty face.

"How bad is my face?" Evelyn muttered to Finn as they walked over the bridge. She rubbed at her chin with the back of her glove as she tugged at her red shorts anxiously.

"It's not any worse than it usually is?" Finn replied in confusion. Evelyn burst out laughing at the unintentional insult, laughing even harder as Finn zipped around wildly. "What's so funny? What did I say? Why are you laughing at me? Are you laughing at me!? Evie!"

"It's nothing, really. Shh, shh, there's someone down there and they'll think I'm crazy if they hear me talking to myself," Evelyn gasped out, face even redder as she giggled breathlessly. She turned down towards the waterwheel just then.

"Speaking of them, here they come!" Finn squeaked, hiding under her chin needlessly as, sure enough, the pale-haired stranger walked up the road towards her.

"Good afternoon," drawled the now obviously male person as they neared one another. His voice was pitched enough to carry through the air, but it was somehow still quiet and slow, an dialect similar to Hamilton's if a bit stronger. His hair was so pale it seemed silver and his eyes were almost fox-like in shape. He wasn't much taller than she and his frame was slender rather than broad, though perhaps his large, shapeless clothes, in shades of light blue and white, hid most of him. His eyes opened wide as they stopped just a few feet from one another and Evelyn was thankful her face was already red because the full effect of those leaf-green eyes would've made her blush outright. "I don't know you, do I?" he realized out loud. "I thought you were Renee coming to fish, but you're new. The rancher Hamilton told everyone about, right?"

Evelyn felt her face somehow grow hotter and she wondered if one could possibly sweat from blushing too hard. "He told  _everyone_?" she squeaked, not unlike Finn.

The pale-haired man laughed, a slow, relaxing laugh that soothed Evelyn's embarrassment and anxiety.

"You'll get used to everyone knowin' everything in Castanet. It's too small a place not to," he explained with a mischievous little smile that somehow wasn't a smirk. There was something so easygoing and pleasant about his face that Evelyn couldn't help but smile, too. "I'm Toby Fisher. And yes, I do love to fish. My uncle runs the Fishery in town, too. Fishin's in the blood," the man, Toby, joked mildly.

"I'm Evelyn. Eveyln Tallesin. I  _am_  the new rancher, farmer, whatever. I just got here this morning," Evelyn introduced, holding out a hand to shake. Toby took her hand easily, grip firm, though he didn't bother to shake, just held on for a moment before dropping his hand away. She couldn't feel them through her gloves, but his palms looked rough from calluses and a few light scars lined his sun-tanned hands, mostly around his knuckles and palms.

"And already working hard," Toby pointed out as his roughened hand reached up to rub dirt off the side of her nose. His slow grin had Evelyn laughing even as she blushed. "'m surprised you didn't turn right back around after seeing the ol' Clarinet house. It's in bad shape these days," he added with thin brows arching.

"Well, yes, and it's kinda a steep price to pay, but… I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it," Evelyn said stoutly as Finn chimed giddily by her ear.

His smile grew soft and impressed. "A hard worker who keeps promises. Sounds like a good person to have 'round here. Welcome to Castanet, Evelyn Tallesin."

Evelyn ducked her head a little and scratched the back of her head. "Nah, you make me sound a lot cooler than I am. Thank you, though, for the welcome."

Toby nodded, then his half-lidded eyes opened wide again. "Do you like fishing? It used to be a lot easier to fish, they don't bite like they used to, but we still have a variety of fish to catch 'round Castanet."

"I… I haven't fished in a long time… but I guess I don't hate it?" Evelyn replied slowly in confusion.

"That'll do for now. Here, I have this old pole. It's not the best, but it's dependable. Take it. You can sell fish for a few auree while you're waitin' for your plants to grow," Toby suggested as he handed the pole over.

"Oh! I couldn't, let me pay you-" Evelyn protested, hands waving wildly between them.

"It's a welcome gift. Take it. I live at a fishery, Ms. Tallesin, I have plenty more and this pole isn't new," Toby insisted firmly. He took one of her hands and placed the pole to her palm and wrapped her fingers around the handle. "It's collapsible, so you can carry it around in your pack, and there's a little bobber and hook. Perfect starting pole," he detailed in satisfaction as he stepped back.

Evelyn pulled the pole close to her chest in both hands, like a staff or cane instead of a fishing pole, and gaped at Toby speechless. Then, she shook her head and smiled ruefully.

"Small town folk sure are nice. Thanks, Toby. Call me Evelyn. We're definitely friends now," she told him. He nodded and smiled back, easy and slow. "Could you… tell me where I am?" she asked then.

He threw his hand back and laughed, one hand curled around his stomach as his shoulders jerked. She grinned and laughed with him. Finn fluttered between them, bewildered. "What's so funny, Evie? It's a good question!" She shook her head at Finn and mouthed 'later' at the little pixie while Toby recovered. Said pixie then pouted at her and crossed his arms sulkily.

"This is Flute Fields. Anywhere close to what you wanted?" Toby asked, his half-lidded eyes twinkling in amusement. Evelyn made a fist and pulled it towards herself in a self-congratulatory cheer.

"Yes! I was right. The map the Mayor gave me is unlabeled so I made an educated guess. Looks like my schooling really did work," Evelyn joked as she pulled out the map in question. "You wouldn't happen to have a pen, would you? Actually, no, wait, I have one… Here!"

"You just carry around pens?" Toby asked, slightly amazed.

"I'm a Classics major. I write about a million papers a  _semester_  and am about halfway done with my senior thesis on gender ambiguity in ancient Rome and Greece," Evelyn replied as she tried to roll out the map and uncap the pen with her mouth at the same time. She grimaced a little ruefully with a twitch of her shoulder. "The title is a work in progress…as is the thesis itself, but yeah, I always have a pen in case I come up with an idea," she finished explaining just as the cap fell from between her teeth and map re-rolled itself. "Da-'snichel!" Evelyn blurted, eyes darting to Finn.

"Da Snitchel?" Toby repeated as he easily scooped the cap up and handed it over.

"I… I'm trying not to cuss so much? A little town like this, I wanna have a good first impression?" Evelyn ventured hesitantly.

"It's definitely a first impression to remember. Why don't we walk over to the Waterwheel? There's a fence post you can use and I can point out everything around here," Toby offered, gesturing towards the nearby building. Evelyn nodded eagerly and followed him there.

"So what  _is_  around here?" Evelyn prompted as she perched up on the fence and smoothed the map over her thigh. She was already frowning down at paper, carefully writing out 'Flute Fields' in the area she figured just to the left of where they stood. Because her attention was so focused, she didn't notice his keen gaze on her face and the strange smile curving up the corner of his lips as he dropped an extended- and unseen- hand.

"Well, right there, near where you wrote, that's Marimba Farm. There's an extra house there that Chase just moved into, but the Marimba family has lived on that land for generations. They sell seeds and crops and the like. Ruth and Craig own it now, Anissa and Taylor are their kids. Anissa's my age, though, probably a little older than you and real motherly. It's a shame she left. She'd be a great help to you and love doing it," Toby explained slowly, pointing out the areas as he spoke and leaning in against the fence near her knee. This close, she could smell the faint salty tang of the ocean, but mostly sun-warmed cotton and something uniquely him. Evelyn kept her face turned down to hide the pink dusting across her nose and cheekbones.

"Ruth, Craig, Anissa, Taylor. Oh, and Chase?" Evelyn muttered to herself as she wrote in 'Marimba Farm'.

"Yup. Let's see, over here would be Horn Ranch. It's just the three of them-"

"Cain, and Renee, right? And Cain's wife?" Evelyn interrupted, a little eagerly at the fact she knew something. Toby's slow smile had the pink brightening on her face.

"Yes, that's right. Mrs. Horn is Hanna. She's just as motherly as Anissa. She'll feed you even if you say you're full, and want to know everything about you 'cause it's the best way to take care of you. She's a good old soul, if a bit nosy. Renee is a good friend of mine, however, a little younger, and sweeter than anyone I've ever met. Never has a mean thing to say and a real hand at animals and fishing, too. 's how I've gotten to know her so well the past couple years," Toby listed off. "She'll lend you a hand with any animals you've got and be a good friend, you'll see. You two will get along."

"How can you tell?" Evelyn asked, brows contracting over her nose in confusion. His glowing recommendation of this unknown girl made it seem like, perhaps, Renee would be too good to like someone like Evelyn, who was messy and irritatingly headstrong.

"I can tell you're a kindred spirit. Friendly and earnest," Toby complimented easily. Evelyn laughed incredulously even as she ducked her head.

"You sound just like Anne of Green Gables," Evelyn murmured. "Calling me a kindred spirit…"

"Or a race that knows Joseph as Miss Cornelia would say," Toby teased, his green eyes dancing. Evelyn outright gaped.

"You _have_  read them!"

"Renee's idea a year or two ago and I truly enjoyed them. Reading and fishing are the best ways to pass the time, especially at the  _same_  time. Let's head up to Horn Ranch. It's getting past lunch time and Hanna's goat cheese is calling to me." He straightened up and held out a hand to help her down.

Evelyn missed his proffered help (again), jumping down herself and dusting off the seat of her skort absently. He shook his head to himself, but just dropped his hand without a word. In Evelyn's mind, she was still thinking about Anne of Green Gables, excited that already two people knew one of her favorite book series and perhaps she could borrow them from Renee, too, to help pass the time at night. It would be her first time ever living totally alone… well, with Finn… but with no other adults, or friends, to keep her from feeling lonely, or worse, afraid. A good old nostalgic book would help, maybe.

"Lunch sounds fantastic. I don't have much, but I should have enough for a meal at Ocarina Inn once I find it," Evelyn figured aloud wistfully. She still had half of Castanet to jog over to get to Harmonica Town, after buying seeds and being neighborly with a well-known busybody first. Toby laughed next to her, bringing her out of her musings.

"If you think Hanna, or Renee, will let you out of Horn Ranch without lunch and a good hour's worth of conversation, then you're in for a surprise. Hanna will have your entire life story out of you before you walk out the door and Renee will probably force you into the barn to make friends with every chicken and cow while giving you all of  _their_  life stories. Then Cain will probably send you on your way with a pitcher of yogurt and a new cow or sheep. The Horn family will make  _you_  part of their family in an hour," Toby warned jovially. Evelyn shook her head, eyes wide.

"No, they wouldn't! I'm not that interesting!"

"You are to Castanet. Chase was the last new person to come and he's… not so friendly as you," Toby replied wryly.

Evelyn pressed her knuckles to her mouth a little anxiously. They continued walking, but Evelyn's pace began to falter; it was more a trudge than her usual energetic stomping. Deep in the pit of her stomach, there was a churning and boiling as if she were just seconds away from tossing up the little bit of breakfast she'd had on the bus so many hours ago. The ground was inclined upwards under her feet and the two of them, with Finn flicking in and out of her peripheral vision, were slogging up a hill.

"Horn Ranch is right on the other side of the hill," Toby's voice stated, foggy and distant in perception as if her ears were stuffed full of cotton.

 _Oh man, I'm so not ready for this_ …

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I should at least introduce the actual town and a few of the characters people KNOW before I make you wait hella longer for the rest, yanno?
> 
> And yes, I'mma make her reference-y AF. Because I wanna and it's fun.


	3. More Meetings than Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you, Ms. Ruth. I’ll be seeing you an awful lot, I bet,” Evelyn said as she tucked the bags away.
> 
> “Maybe. If you last longer than Gray did. No one will blame you if you give up,” Ruth replied blandly. Evelyn’s smile became tight as Finn huffed angrily. “My husband is Craig, and my son is Taylor. I have a daughter just about your age, but she left just a few days ago. Off on a mission to find seeds to ‘revitalize’ the soil. Now my son’s bound and determined to follow her,” Ruth ‘tsk’ed and shook her head. “Good luck, Rancher.”

It all suddenly seemed overwhelming. A new person in a small town who everyone would want to know was a little daunting, and that wasn’t even counting the secret freakin’ _magical_ mission she was on to _save_ the town without them knowing. The urge to catch Finn and cuddle him close, to remember fairies were real, that she could see them and was _really_ someone who was actually, kinda, a little, somewhat _special_ struck her. Auburn eyes darted around to find Finn, but he was flitting too far ahead, a glittering little ball darting low over grass and bouncing through the leaden, warm air.

 “Evelyn?” Toby interrupted gently. She jerked and looked up, blinking slightly too wide eyes. “Don’t worry. Just be yourself. Most of us around here are the race of Joseph, that I can promise,” he assured her with a kind smile. Evelyn couldn’t help but feel the knots in her shoulders loosen.

“Was it so obvious I was freaking out?” Evelyn asked with a slightly tremulous smile.

“Only a little. Look, we’re here,” Toby announced, raising a hand to signal at the bright yellow-clad young woman walking up from the barn at the bottom of the slope spread out in front of them. The girl waved back enthusiastically and began to hurry her pace towards them. As soon as Evelyn caught sight of the pretty, smiling face beneath a pixie cut of fawn brown hair and big, glowing, brown eyes, her hands came up to clasp together in front of her and her own eyes sparkled. Somehow the heavy yellow smock of a dress and heavier thick brown boots looked dainty and feminine on the girl’s stocky, yet petite frame.

“That’s Renee, isn’t it? Oh, she’s _adorable_ ,” Evelyn gushed quietly. “We’re gonna friend so hard,” she vowed. Toby had to stifle a snort behind his fist, shoulders shaking slightly under his baggy coat.

“Good afternoon! Hiya, Toby! You’re Evelyn, right? My papa told me all about you,” Renee introduced, just as gushing and excited as Evelyn. The auburn-haired newcomer stepped up eagerly, nodding rapidly. The nerves that had assaulted her just moments before had evaporated within seconds of hearing Renee talking so kindly and cheerfully.

“Yup! That’s me! I love your home! It’s so big and beautiful! The barn, I mean! And the windmill, that thing is huge, I saw it from the road. And your dress is super cute. How do you look so refreshing and clean after spending all morning with animals!? I’m a mess and I just planted a handful of potatoes!” Evelyn expelled all on one breath, her mouth in a face-splitting grin.

“Ask about the Goddess Spring! Why are you talking about clothes, Evie? The Spring! The _Spring!_ ” Finn cried aloud as he spun around their heads. It took considerable willpower not to swat at him.

“You’re so funny,” Renee giggled. “I was worried you’d be so much older than me, and with Anissa gone, I’d be so lonely. But you must be the same age as me and a total cutie.”

“Me?! No, you are! Toby’s right. We’re going to be great friends, aren’t we?” Evelyn exclaimed. Renee reached out and grasped Evelyn’s hands.

“Yes, I’ll show you all around Flute Fields and help you with anything you need. I’ve lived on a ranch my whole life, so I’ll be your first line of defense! Count on me,” Renee declared happily. Evelyn squeezed Renee’s hands back gently.

“That’s such a relief, really. I’ve been reading so many books I’ve gotten headaches from it. You’re welcome to Serenity anytime you want. I’ll even make you breakfast once I have food in my fridge,” Evelyn promised with a wry tilt of her head and mouth. Renee giggled again.

“How about I bring the breakfast and you tell me all about college? I’ve never gone and I’ve never left Castanet. I’d love to hear your stories.”

“That I can do,” Evelyn agreed. They stood smiling happily at each other before Toby cleared his throat. They both jumped and squeaked in shock.

“I don’t suppose we’re too late for lunch? Evelyn has a long walk if she’s gonna eat at Ocarina,” Toby led on pointedly, sending Evelyn a sly wink at Renee’s horrified gasp.

“Walk all the way back to Harmonica on an empty stomach? So late in the afternoon? You’ll come eat with us, Evelyn. I know what you’re after, Toby, and yes you can come, too,” Renee tutted at him, her pretty pink mouth all smiles despite her wagging finger. “I caught a couple very nice brown trout yesterday and Mama will make up some of that risotto you like so much to go with it, I know she will once she sees you,” Renee told them, shuffling them up the steps as she chattered gaily.

“I couldn’t possibly-” Evelyn tried even as Toby took her pack and Renee shut the door behind them.

“You could possibly and you will possibly. Papa’s been waiting and waiting for you all morning. He’s got a surprise he’s just itching to give you. Mama! Papa! Company’s come!” Renee called out.

“If it’s that layabout Toby, he ain’t company!” a woman’s voice called back.

“Oh, it’s much better company than just boring old me,” Toby said back, voice pitched just enough to be heard. Renee tsked, swatting his arm, and took all the things he held to put away.

Evelyn took stock of the store they’d entered then as Toby laughed quietly next to her. There were shelves along the walls and a huge display island in the center, all piled with dairy and egg products. One shelf had wickedly sharp and shining wool shears next to brushes and curry combs and hoof picks (all things she’d seen in her For Dummies books). Bags and bags of poultry feed, and even a towering stack of hay, were heaped in every empty floor space. Though, somehow… it all seemed a little… bare. Across the room, on the other side of the display island of eggs and milk bottles, stood the counter and register. The door behind the register swung open and a short, downright chubby and curvy woman, with her fair, wispy hair pulled back into a tight bun and her round, cheery face looking curious bustled out. She stopped dead, looked at the three young people in the doorway, and her already cheery face became joyful.

“Why it’s the Miss Rancher Girl!” she exclaimed. Renee and Evelyn laughed, though Toby looked a bit confused at the title.

“It is,” Evelyn agreed. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Horn, though I feel like we already have thanks to your husband.”

“He is a chatterbox, my Cain. But it’s all right by me, you’re always welcome here and you’re to call me Hanna. Think of Horn Ranch as a second home, young lady. I won’t have a girl like you, all alone and cute as a button, feeling lonely, no siree. You come and drink tea with me whenever you need a cuppa,” Hanna ordered, eyes as bright and brown as her daughter’s meeting Evelyn’s square on. Evelyn ducked her head, scratching the back of her head almost shyly.

“Thank you, I’d like that, uh, Hanna,” Evelyn admitted quietly.

“And you! You lazy fishbrain, what are you doing back in my ranch? Hm? Here to eat up the last of my famous goat cheese, are you? Haven’t you got your own stove and hands?” Hanna demanded, rounding on Toby and wagging her finger, very like Renee. Toby’s head ducked as well, even as his mouth curled up the side.

“You know I can’t stay away from your cooking for long, ma’am. Nothing I cook tastes half as good,” he confessed, looking meek and mischievous at once. Hanna snorted once.

“I'd almost believe it if I didn't know any better. You’re all skin an’ bones an’ brown skin, all you Fishers always are. Goddess knows your uncle can’t do more than fry a fish on a stick and call it dinner. Next time you bring Paolo, you hear me? That boy’s still growing and he needs milk, fresh milk. You take him some tonight,” Hanna said, bustling towards the kitchen. Evelyn had the feeling Hanna bustled _everywhere_. She giggled behind her hand and nudged at Toby’s arm. He merely winked once more and shrugged.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Come on to the kitchen. Papa will be in soon. I’ll make us some tea. You do like tea, right? I might have a few strawberries left, if you’d like some strawberry milk. It’s my favorite,” Renee offered kindly.

“Dear, if there are strawberries left, I’ll give up my last pitcher of milk to the stray cats. You’ve eaten them all days ago,” Hanna retorted without even looking over her shoulder as she dug around the fridge. Renee blushed, eyes darting at Toby.

“Mama,” Renee hissed, rushing towards across the kitchen.

“I’d be fine with tea. I like tea,” Evelyn assured them.

“Here, sit next to me. You don’t want to get trapped between Cain and Hanna. You’ll gain ten pounds between the two of them feeding you,” Toby whispered, hand on Evelyn’s shoulder as he pulled out a chair. Evelyn snickered.

“I wouldn’t mind so much. I’ll be sweating it all out tomorrow just _hoeing_ and _running_ everywhere. I like my extra chub. I won’t even look like me by summer at this rate,” Evelyn complained good-naturedly as she sank into the chair with a happy sigh.

“A girl that appreciates what the Goddess gave her. Now that’s refreshing. My Renee is like that, but so many of these fancy newfangled diets and purges make a woman’s head spin thinking she’s gotta look like every model in the magazines. I thought all city girls liked size zero pants and juice _cleanses_ ,” Hanna questioned, nose wrinkling in disapproval.

“If anyone makes me live on juice alone, I’d pour it over their heads. I love food! I like _chewing_ my food, too, not drinking it,” Evelyn declared stoutly.

“I would try a diet, maybe, but I really don’t like vegetables as much as I should,” Renee admitted with a laugh. “I couldn’t live a whole day without eggs or milk!”

“I should think not! You live on a ranch, sweetheart,” boomed an all too familiar voice.

“Papa!” Renee announced unnecessarily. He clomped his way around the table, kissing his wife’s cheek soundly and ruffling Renee’s hair, making her laugh, before swinging into a chair.

“So it’s Miss Rancher Girl and our boy, Toby,” Cain said, grinning wide and leaning his elbows on the table’s surface.

“It’s nice to see you again so soon, Mr. Cain,” Evelyn greeted.

“I’m really not a boy, Cain. I’m twenty-six,” Toby said dryly.

“Twenty-six!?” Evelyn cried out in shock. “You barely look twenty-three! Shouldn’t being out on the ocean all day make you look older!? Like a sea captain?”

Everyone laughed at her shock and blurted out query. Evelyn blushed bright red and sunk a little lower in her seat. Finn settled on top of her hair, miffed on her behalf. His tiny hands patted her head encouragingly.

“I thought it was a good question, Evie,” the fairy told her. Evelyn groaned under her breath. _Finn_ thinking it was a good question just showed how _bad_ it was.

“I wear a hat,” Toby replied teasingly. Evelyn’s mouth twitched up at the tone.

“It’s that Fisher blood, sweetheart. They all got good genes, the lot of them,” Hanna explained somehow resigned and impressed at once. Toby tipped his head at her graciously, that teasing curl still on his lips.

“You don’t look very old yourself, Miss Rancher Girl,” Renee perked up, voice still filled with laughter. “You ever gonna tell us your age? You told Papa your birthday, but not the important bit.”

Evelyn shrugged a little. “Just barely twenty-one. My birthday is the right around the Winter Solstice, actually. It usually lands right on the last day of autumn. I was supposed to graduate this May from university, but I found the rancher ad online just around my finals. So, here I am.”

“You… you _dropped out_ of university _?_ Why? You only had a semester left!” Renee exclaimed in dismay and shock.

Evelyn blushed and stared down at her plate. She couldn’t really explain Finn, or his request for her help, or even why she decided to do it, really. She really had dropped out, dropped out of college, her life, her friends, _her everything_ for a _fairy_ and a _farm_ that was falling apart and that she owed 5000 auree on! While there was a jittery sense of anxiety and panic just under her skin whenever she though too hard about it, she couldn’t help but feel like it was the right thing. Silence rang for a moment.

“Renee!” Hanna finally hissed. Renee gasped and jumped slightly, hand covering her mouth.

“What’s a semester?” Finn whispered in her ear. Evelyn chuckled behind her hand, and then looked up.

“It seemed like the right thing to do, I suppose,” Evelyn echoed her internal monologue as she met Renee’s eyes. The other young woman blushed, brown eyes dropping.

“I’m sorry, that was a really rude question,” Renee mumbled, rocking side to side slightly.

“It’s all right. I sorta shocked everyone I knew. It does seem a little… reckless to take off with only one semester left. But sometimes you have to do what feels right, even if it’s scary, or looks crazy,” Evelyn said with a bright grin, head tilted to the side and one shoulder cocked a little high. It happened to be the shoulder Finn rested on, bringing him up closer to discreetly rub her cheek to his stocking-capped head. The Horns all smiled back, their easygoing natures understanding what it meant to go with life’s flow and make the best of it. Toby’s eyes had widened once more, their bright green fixed on Evelyn’s cheerful smile, his shocked look falling into something more impressed. Evelyn barely caught the look out the side of her eye, but she ignored it, and the slight blush on her cheeks, with aplomb.

“I suppose it’s time to get this meal on the table?” Hanna announced, setting a heaping dish of cheesy, delicious looking risotto in the middle. Renee came up behind her and set down another dish of beautifully cooked fish fillets. The smell of it had Evelyn’s stomach growling loud enough for everyone to hear. They were laughing again as they dug in.

 

“I’m so glad you invited me with you to Horn Ranch for lunch. It was awesome!” Evelyn confessed to Toby more than hour later. Her belly was stuffed full and she was waving to Renee from the top of the hill, half-turned as the two of them walked back towards the bridge. Cain was already leading a small calf out of the barn, which had Evelyn’s heart palpitating wildly with excited glee. She could still see those sweet brown eyes in that black and white face in her mind’s eye. A baby calf all her own and for free.

“My pleasure, though it’s more the Horns’ doing than mine,” Toby replied simply.

“You didn’t have to walk with me, or spend time persuading me to go right when we did. I lay on the blame on you for my new friends. Though, the lunch was definitely more on Renee and Hanna. I’m so _stuffed_. All I have at home are some instant noodle cups I brought from my dorm! What a lucky break,” Evelyn cheered, fist pumping.

“That doesn’t sound very filling… I enjoyed those as a child, but my mother always made me eat a ‘real meal’ with it,” Toby said slowly, his fair brows contracting in a light frown.

“Psh, it’s fine. I lived on those things for weeks during the poorest parts of the semester. It’s the college student diet, Tobes,” Evelyn joked, flapping her hand in his direction.

“Tobes?” he repeated, deadpanned and one eyebrow rising.

“Just trying it out,” Evelyn laughed. She glanced at the nearby sign, squinting slightly to make out the words. She’d need a new prescription soon at this rate. “This is my turn here. Um, you?” she asked a little awkwardly. Toby gave her a small smile.

“It’s late enough, I’ll be heading back to Harmonica. The Fishery closes early and I like to help my uncle close the shop,” Toby told her.

“Oh! Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow?” She looked to the side, frowning. “The Mayor wanted me to come by the town, but I don’t think I’ll have time today once I get home with my new seeds.”

“Don’t forget, you have a calf to get to know, too,” Toby reminded her. Her lips curved into a bright, wide smile.

“Of course I won’t forget. I can’t believe he gave that to me for free. And Ms. Hanna gave me a sickle to help with weeding. Everyone’s been so kind to me today. You, too,” Evelyn said with a baffled look on her still smiling face.

“You’re an easy girl to be kind to. You never take a gift for granted. It’s funny to see how flustered a city girl like you gets when we homely little town folk do you a good turn,” Toby teased with a chuckle. Evelyn blushed and looked away.

“You better get walkin’, Fisher, I hear it’s a long walk back,” she retorted smartly, nose lifting in the air. Toby only laughed harder before turning away.

“See you ‘round, Rancher Girl.”

“It’s _Ms._ Rancher _Woman_ to you, buddy!” Evelyn called back. She was jogging towards Marimba Farm, smiling to herself as the sound of his laughter faded away in the stagnant spring air.

 

Evelyn jogged up to Marimba Farm, a smile still lingering on her lips and a skip in her step. Finn was buzzing away beside her, anxious about his Harvest Goddess but content from his large lunch in turns. She hummed and nodded to his ramblings, but was too busy mentally thinking about how to describe Renee and Toby to Cristina later that night on Skype to really pay attention. Sweat slid down her temple and her legs felt a little shaky from the jogging and walking and farming all morning. Not to mention she was still weary from her long bus ride to get to Castanet in the first place. She swiped the back of her gloved hand over her forehead, pausing a moment in the clearing she’d found herself in. To her immediate left was a small white house, the flowers growing alongside weeds and the grass a little too high around the bottom of the picket fence. Inside, she could see a person with messy, carroty orange hair with their back to the window looking as though they might be cooking. In front of her, however, was a much larger building with a giant pumpkin on its sign. The building was a faded, soothing pink and the roof a bright blue. It was shabby, but homey. The grass around the shop was well-trimmed with zero weeds to be seen. Pots hung along the porch filled with flowers and herbs, and to the far right she could see the wide-open fields filled with tall green stalks.

“I wonder what’s growing out there…” she murmured as she held up her hands for Finn to land on.

“I dunno. But I feel… something. There’s something out there, it makes my wings all shivery,” Finn whispered in awe and confusion.

Evelyn blinked in surprise. “Is it the Goddess Spring?”

“ _Nooo_ , it doesn’t feel quite like that. The Goddess definitely isn’t that way, but something is. I felt Mother much stronger at the farm.”

“At Serenity?” Evelyn gasped with wide eyes. Finn nodded. “We better hurry up here and take a better look at our home once we do. Deal?”

“Yes! Definitely!” Finn agreed happily.

Evelyn swung into Marimba Farm, deep breath to brace herself, wide grin ready to make a good impression.

…Only to find an older, cranky-looking, blond man yelling at a short, spiky-blond-haired kid about showing respect or something. She hurriedly stepped out of the way as the boy raced out the door, slamming it behind himself so hard the windows on each side rattled. The man huffed impatiently and stomped out of the main room. In the main room, with its box shelves full of puny produce and withered flowers, there was only a shell-shocked Evelyn, Finn, and an older brunette woman sighing and shaking her head.

“Oh! Oh my! You aren’t- oh my, I’m sorry you saw that!” the woman exclaimed, her drooping weary eyes wide with shock and shame.

“Oh, it’s… all right?” Evelyn hesitantly tried to reassure her. “I wasn’t here very long, just for a second, really. Didn’t hear a thing.”

The woman huffed, a tiny smile playing on her mouth, before she shook it away. “Well, I’m Ruth. I run this rundown little shop. You just saw my husband and my son having one of their usual spats. My son’s an idealist, always thinking we aren’t doing enough, but my husband is a realist. Both of us know that wishing and magic seeds won’t make the soil better ‘round here. Only the Goddess can make that miracle happen,” Ruth explained simply and briskly. She walked back over to the counter to grab a list from under it. “And you are?”

“Evelyn. Just Evelyn. It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Ruth,” Evelyn greeted, as upbeat and cheerful as possible as she held up her hand to shake. Ruth’s grip was rather tight, but brief.

“The new rancher in Clarinet district? That ol’ house had been empty since Gray left years ago. Taylor, my son you just saw, he was only a baby when Gray left,” Ruth reminisced slowly, one hand cupping the opposite elbow and that hand cupping her cheek.

“Well, yup, that’s me. My house now, I guess. I got most the field tilled and I’m hoping to plant some seeds before dinner,” Evelyn said pointedly. Ruth blinked.

“Oh, yes, of course. Here is a list of what we have available. Not much these days, but enough to make a living off of if you can get it to grow in this tired soil,” Ruth told her, handing the sheet over. It took only a few moments to pick out what Evelyn could afford and hand over the auree needed. Ruth bagged up the seeds, tying them off deftly.

“Thank you, Ms. Ruth. I’ll be seeing you an awful lot, I bet,” Evelyn said as she tucked the bags away.

“Maybe. If you last longer than Gray did. No one will blame you if you give up,” Ruth replied blandly. Evelyn’s smile became tight as Finn huffed angrily. “My husband is Craig, and my son is Taylor. I have a daughter just about your age, but she left just a few days ago. Off on a mission to find seeds to ‘revitalize’ the soil. Now my son’s bound and determined to follow her,” Ruth ‘tsk’ed and shook her head. “Good luck, Rancher.”

“Evelyn! Call me Evelyn!” she called in forced cheer, backing out of the shop and bounding out the door seconds later. “They’re kinda downers over here…” Evelyn whispered under her breath to Finn.

“Kinda? They’re a LOT downers! Fighting and sighing and talkin’ about giving up! No way!” Finn exclaimed, offended and furious in his flailing way. Evelyn giggled and rolled her eyes.

“Heya! You’re the new girl! Evelyn, right?” piped up a young, high-pitched voice. Evelyn and Finn both shrieked and jumped in shock. Well, Finn sort of pinwheeled through the air and bumped into the side of Evelyn’s head, not _jumped_ , but semantics.

“Who- wha-”

“It’s me! I’m Taylor! I listened in on you and Mom talking,” the blond boy from earlier explained shamelessly as he bounced to her from the porch swing he’d been lying on.

“Oh! Yes, Evelyn. That’s me. Nice to meet you, Taylor,” Evelyn introduced, extending her hand. The other hand pressed against her still pounding heart as she laughed the scare off.

“Nice ta meetcha!” Taylor agreed with a wide, gap-toothed grin and a wild, too tight handshake. His eyes lingered on the brightness of Finn’s light-bubble, but fell away too quickly to have truly seen him. Evelyn had to hide her disappointment at the fact that a boy so young and eager had already lost his sense of magic. “Well, I’m off! I’ll see you whenever I get back!”

“Wait, what?!” Evelyn yelped as he pulled a bulging knapsack out of nowhere and swung it up onto his shoulder.

“I’m gonna go find my sister and help her find seeds to bring back home. I’m not gonna laze around home waiting for _nothing_ ,” he frowned towards the building as he said it. Then he grinned again and turned to hop down the steps.

“Wait! Tell your mother at least!”

“You can!” he called over his shoulder, laughing. Evelyn and Finn’s jaws dropped.

“Aw, hel- _llo_ Vietnam,” Evelyn stammered.

 

Hours later, Evelyn gripped her dirty glove between her teeth and tugged it off. The next glove came off before she dipped them into the cool water of her well and splashed it over her sweaty face and neck. Her seeds from Marimba had all been planted and the sun was already falling below the mountain line.

“We didn’t find the Goddess Spring,” Finn muttered sulkily from where he sat on the brim of the well. Evelyn huffed and slurped up a handful of water. She was too tired and hungry to feel guilty. Lunch seemed another lifetime ago. Especially after the epic raging yelling fest she’d been witness to after informing Ruth and Craig of their son’s plan. Craig had taken off to find his son, but it had been a _while_ before they’d stopped screaming. Evelyn had no idea if the sullen, bitter-sounding man had caught up.

“We didn’t have time. I have to blend in and make sure it’s believable that I’m _just_ a farmer, Finn. I can’t just run around and do nothing. I’ll be kicked out and starving in no time,” Evelyn explained as she stuffed the empty seed bags and farm tools into her rucksack.

“Food _is_ important, I guess,” Finn conceded with a sigh.

“It _is_. How about we go into town and find Hamilton, yeah? I bet he has a pretty good idea where the Spring could be. We can spend my last bit of auree on a nice dinner, too,” Evelyn suggested. Finn perked up.

“Yeah!?”

“Yup. Come on, hop on,” Evelyn prompted, patting her shoulder. Finn did just that.

Harmonica Town wasn’t quite as far as Flute Fields. Even better, there was a small stretch of beach on the way where she found a few sea urchins and pretty pink shells washed up on the shore. She tucked them away, hoping she’d get a bit of auree for them overnight. The very first shops were Passamezzo Photography and Town Hall. _That was thankfully easy_ , Evelyn thought in relief as she shoved her way into Town Hall. The same fussy dumpling of a man from that morning was behind the counter. He perked up and waved wildly from behind his desk before puffing his way towards her.

“You made it! I thought maybe you wouldn’t! It’s so late now,” Hamilton scolded pleasantly. Evelyn rubbed the back of her head, suddenly all too aware of her dirty, sweaty appearance.

“I went to Flute Fields and spent the rest of the day working on my own field. Sorry if I kept you waiting,” Evelyn mumbled. Hamilton ‘psh’ed and shook his head.

“It’s not too late. Not quite dinner time, you know. Why don’t you run around town and meet everyone? I’ll meet you at Ocarina and buy you a nice dinner as a welcome to Castanet,” Hamilton suggested cheerfully.

“You don’t- I couldn’t ask you to-”

“You’re not asking, I’m insisting. You go get to know your new neighbors and I’ll tidy up here. See you at 8:00 at Ocarina Inn,” Hamilton ordered kindly, then pushed her out the door. Evelyn and Finn stood blinking on his stoop.

“He didn’t give you much of a chance to talk at all, did he?”

“Nope, not really. Let’s hurry up and meet everyone. Maybe I can get some info during dinner,” Evelyn sighed. She ran her gloves over her hair, making sure it was all in place, then grimaced when she remembered how dirty they were. With a weary sigh and shrug, she jogged over to the photo place.

She’d managed to find Simon in the Photography easily- and gotten a free beat up old camera out of it- Choral Clinic, Ocarina Inn, and Brass Bar. She even found the Fishery and the Lighthouse. She mumbled the names under her breath as she neared the next building, Sonata Tailoring. “Simon, Irene, Colleen _…_ uh… uh, what’s his name? John? Josh? James? Jake! Lola. No, no, Yolanda. And Maya. Can’t forget a girl like that. Ozzie, Paolo… Toby,” she smiled softly at her friend’s name. His disappointed little frown at her having to turn down his invitation to eat dinner together had been too sweet. Paolo’s disappointment had been even more endearing and cute, forcing a promise out of her to return soon. “Hayden and Kathy!” she finished triumphantly. She blushed thinking of Kathy. She’d never seen a woman pull off such a revealing outfit, but still seem fresh-faced and _natural_ at the same time. Envious was definitely the fitting word here.

A cute little bell chimed as the door to the tailor’s swung open.

“Oh!” gasped a sweet, quiet voice.

“A customer? This late?” another voice, louder and brisk, added in.

An old woman, short and round-faced, hopped off what seemed to be a stool behind the counter on the far side of the room. The cute pink bandanna made her cheerful face brighter and rounder, and her glasses glinted in the bright light. Nearby, a younger woman, perhaps Evelyn’s age, maybe even younger, sat in a small chair with a lap covered in yarn; the knitting needles were still in the yarn in her hands. The knitting girl had long, thick, blue hair in two fluffy braids with bangs cut straight across her forehead. Her big eyes were dark blueberry blue. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes widened when Evelyn met her gaze before dropping to her clunky brown boots.

“Um, not exactly?” Evelyn volunteered a moment later. “The Mayor wanted me to meet everyone, just say hi.”

“Oh, well, that’s not a problem at all. We aren’t quite open for _business_ , but new friends we always make time for. We don’t have much stock either…” the older woman fussed, pressing her knuckles to her lips.

“I don’t have much money yet, either! But friends are free, I hope,” Evelyn laughed. The woman laughed, too, and the younger woman giggled so quietly Evelyn almost didn’t hear it. “I’m Evelyn, the new rancher.”

“Oh, yes. I heard about you. Hamilton hasn’t shut up about you since you answered the ad. No one thought anything would come of it, really. Quite a surprise you were, and he just couldn’t stop being uppity about it, that man,” the woman prattled on, shaking her head and smiling. “I’m Shelly. This is my granddaughter, Candace. My other girl is still at school, studying Business. She plans on coming back this summer with a degree to boot. What a girl that Luna is.” Shelly was glowing with pride as she spoke, but Evelyn's eyes darted to Candace. The girl was staring down at her still hands, face shadowed by her pretty periwinkle blue hair.

“I can’t wait to meet her. For now, it’s nice to meet _you_ both,” Evelyn said diplomatically. She held out her hand for Shelly to shake, then thrust the same hand into Candace’s line of sight. The blue-haired woman started and threw her head up to meet Evelyn’s bright gaze. “Nice to meet you, Candace.”

“Oh, yes! It’s my p-pleasure to m-meet you, too,” Candace whispered softly. Her tiny pale hand wrapped around Evelyn’s glove without hesitation, and the new rancher smiled happily.

“We’ll be great friends in no time,” Evelyn vowed decidedly. Candace blushed, but her lips trembled into a smile.

“I’m not v-very interesting, but I’d love to be f-friends,” she replied.

“Have you met the whole town, then, Evelyn?” Shelly asked, looking very satisfied with Evelyn’s gentle, but firm way of including Candace.

“I think I just have two left. Perry, up at the church, and a man named Chase? Maya kept mentioning him, and Yolanda said he was her protégé?”

Candace’s smile slipped as she folded her knitting to put away.

“I don’t think she likes him as much as Maya did,” Finn whispered loudly in Evelyn’s ear. Evelyn nodded minutely.

“Well, if Chase wasn’t at the Inn or the Bar,” Shelly waited suggestively, continuing at Evelyn’s headshake, “then he’s probably up sulking by the Church, too. Came all this way to make a big deal of himself, only to sulk and mope about all day.”

“Gra’mama, he wasn’t expecting not to be able to train with Ms. Yolanda,” Candace admonished quietly. Shelly sniffed, totally unimpressed.

“It’s not our town’s fault the fire don’t burn so hot as it used to. He don’t need to take out his poor temper on everyone else, selfish, rude boy,” Shelly tutted. She turned back to Evelyn. “Perhaps a new face will give him better perspective. You seemed like a bright, eager girl. Show him how to be as happy and fresh as you, yes?” Shelly demanded, patting Evelyn’s cheek and smiling.

“Yes, ma’am,” Evelyn agreed, a little confused. Shelly nodded, satisfied. “I better get going. I’m getting pretty hungry after running around all day. I’ll see you again soon.” She grinned wide at Candace, who smiled a tiny smile in return. Evelyn waved and was jogging out the door.

“Ugh, almost done! Why does the Church have to be so _far away_ ,” Finn whined from atop Evelyn’s head. She rolled her eyes, smirking.

“You get a free ride, little guy, I actually have to do the walking,” Evelyn retorted mercilessly. “Just two more people and we’re free to go eat our hearts out. Finally.” Evelyn groaned out the last word even as her stomach grumbled.

They made it to the Church Grounds, of course; a big open area surrounded by old-fashioned iron lampposts already lit up for the evening. Trees loomed around the Grounds, casting deeper, darker shadows over the ground where the last orange rays of the sunset couldn't reach. There were a few benches built into the walls, with walls reaching up over where the sitters' heads would be in an awning like structure. A large white dog wandered the little plaza, barking once in greeted and coming over to sniff. In the far corner, she could see a small black cat cleaning itself. She patted the friendly dog absently even as she squealed quietly.

“Oh! A kitty! There was a pretty white one by the lighthouse, but look at that gorgeous witch’s familiar. I’ve always wanted a pretty black cat like that one,” Evelyn gushed happily. As she stepped towards the cat, dinner and villagers forgotten, another voice scoffed wordlessly. She jumped in shock and spun around towards the noise.

A man about her age was leaning against the low wall that separated the Grounds from a _cliff_. He looked very cute, with messy carroty orange hair that gleamed almost blond in the lamplight— that also looked familiar. His features were pointed and fine… and rather _pretty_ \- big violet-ish eyes, pointed nose, cupid’s bow pink lips, fair perfect-looking skin. She suddenly felt grungy and so very dirty in comparison. She couldn’t stop the blush making its way up her cheeks under his judgmental gaze.

“Evelyn, right? Toby found me at Ocarina Inn a while ago and told me you finally arrived. Told me to be nice and not scare you off, actually,” the pretty man teased, his bright white smile flashing and causing Evelyn’s blush to deepen. Perhaps it was his mention of Toby and his looking out for her that had her heart beating a little faster, and not that slow smile. It was difficult to tell.

“Y-yes. Evelyn. I- uh, Toby is a nice guy, friend, person. First person I met here. Other than Cain and the Mayor, of course, but first friend, I guess we’re already friends. Yes, I’m Evelyn, the rancher, you’re… Chase? Or Perry?” Evelyn stammered and babbled stupidly. Chase’s perfectly arched eyebrow arched further up and made Evelyn feel two inches high.

“I don’t know about the pastors where you come from, but most don’t wear aprons outside of their kitchen,” Chase mocked, gesturing towards his dark purple one.

“Most _people_ don’t wear aprons outside their kitchens,” Evelyn blurted, getting more annoyed than embarrassed. Chase blinked, a little astonished. “They also tend to _introduce themselves_ properly when asked. No reason to be a di- _dillhole_ ,” Evelyn stuttered over the last bit, wincing as her retort lost its heat to her floundering not to cuss. _Damn it_. She spun on her heel before the too-pretty-for-his-own-good man could laugh in her face. “I have dinner to get to, I’ll see you around.” She stomped towards the Church without looking back. In the hushed sanctuary of the Church, Evelyn exhaled roughly. Then gasped aloud. “Oh! I forgot to meet the kitty!”

“Excuse me?” a startled young man’s voice replied. A frazzled young man, barely older than Evelyn, stumbled out from a back room wearing a distinctly clerical outfit.

“Perry, right?” Evelyn greeted with a bright smile. He just looked more confused and wide-eyed, and she laughed outright. “I’m the new rancher, on a mission to meet everyone before dinner.” The instant clearing of his expression had her stepping forward with hand raised.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss. I don’t want you to be late for dinner, so I won’t keep you long,” the young, frazzled, but gentle-voiced pastor conceded.

“Sounds good to me!” Finn exclaimed beside her. Evelyn only grinned widely as she shook hands with Perry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to finish this ONE chapter, the same one I've been working on for almost a month. Ugh. So I hoped going through and posting up another chapter might revitalize my muse. Surprisingly, I did manage to add more to the chapter! So, maybe it worked? Also, now I'm kinda liking optino #2 for Kathy, rather than my intended idea for her. She's just so awesome and either one of them would be SUPER adorable with her. ARGH! Shipping hurts, y'all.


	4. Going to the Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew you would come, Evelyn Tallesin. I know you won’t let me down.”

Evelyn blinked blearily. Her whole body felt heavy and achy. Her arms and legs were the worst, like limp fleshy planks hanging off her body. No, maybe her  _feet_ were the worst. The soles of her feet felt as though a thousand tiny knives were digging in sharply; even her toes throbbed with pain. She sighed, the sound deepening and lowering into a pained groan. From outside, the pearly grey of false dawn streamed through the windows over her wooden floor and over the little desk where her open diary lay. Luckily, she’d written in it last night because there was no way she’d be able to force herself to write now. Slowly, she pushed herself up onto her elbows, grunting and moaning theatrically between yawns. On her pillow, Finn snorted himself out of sleep, blinking and wobbling much like her. With a giggle, Evelyn pinched his cheek, then reached over to slap her alarm clock off.

“Time to wake up, I guess,” Evelyn mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair.

“I don’ wanna,” Finn replied sleepily.

“Hey, you brought me here, squirt. Wakey wakey or we’ll never find the Goddess Spring,” Evelyn teased while shuffling towards the edge of the bed.

“Mother! We have to find Mother!” Finn exclaimed, wings buzzing and sleepiness forgotten. Evelyn rolled her eyes, grinning.

“Yes, we do. But first, breakfast and the farm. We have a cow to get to know,” Evelyn reminded him. She froze, eyes wide. “I have a _cow_ . I have a _cow!”_ she repeated incredulously.

“Yeah! A cow you named… _Hera_?” Finn said, frowning over the name.

“Yeah, well, she’s a cow. Hera’s the _cow-eyed_ Queen of the gods. Oh, come on, let’s hurry. I can’t wait to go see her again,” Evelyn exclaimed, hopping onto the ground and racing towards her dresser for the day’s clothes. “I have a cow, I have a cow, I have a cow hey hey hey _hey_ ,” she sang and danced cheerfully. Finn flew towards her quickly, bobbing around in a circle to dance with her.

Just as she ran a brush through her messy tangle of auburn hair, a knock sounded on the door. Evelyn shrieked, dropping the hairbrush with a clatter, as Finn cartwheeled backwards through the air.

“Evelyn?” called a familiar female voice.

“R-Renee?” Evelyn stammered back in surprise.

“Yes, it’s me! I promised to bring breakfast and help you out with Hera and the farm today,” Renee explained through the door, sounding wide-awake and cheerful.

“Oh!” Evelyn rushed to the front door, slipping and sliding on her socks like Tom Cruise in _Risky Business_ , stopped by her body colliding not-too-painfully into the wall. She flung the door open, grinning widely, to see Renee gaping in surprise and concern.

“Are you okay?” Renee queried a little anxiously. Her gaze ran up and down Evelyn’s barely put together appearance: flyaway, cowlicky hair, the overtop camisole bunched up in one hand, and socks sliding down her ankles.

“Yup, just got up a second ago. How in the world did you get here so early!?” Evelyn moved aside to let Renee, and her wicker basket of supposed breakfast, into the rundown home. Evelyn’s luggage was still in a pile near the bed, the hiking bag open with clothes and bathroom supplies slipping out the top and across the foot of her bed and the floor.

“I just got up a little earlier than usual. I sometimes get up that early to go fishing, so it wasn’t a big deal,” Renee assured her. “I didn’t think you’d have much in the way of cooking utensils so I cooked it all at home. Let’s eat first.”

“Oh good! I really don’t have anything. I brought some, like spoons and forks. Oh, and a spatula! But I didn’t have any pots or pans to bring. I saw some old dishes in the cabinets though,” Evelyn listed off as she flopped into a chair at the table. Smiling and nodding while Evelyn chattered, Renee opened her basket and set up their breakfast; wisps of steam wafted from the omelet she placed in front of Evelyn.

“I’m glad I guessed right. What… what do you think of Castanet so far?” Renee asked as she sat across the table. Her eyes flickered around the shabby one-room house. Evelyn was too busy staring at her plate of cheesy omelet-y goodness to see the worry in them. The smell of heated milk tea had her eyes fluttering closed in rapture.

“Awesome. This breakfast is awesome, but also Castanet. A few were… less than pleasant at the time, but most everyone else was very kind and welcoming,” Evelyn grimaced as she remembered her introduction to both the would-be chef and Marimba family.

“I heard about you being there for Taylor running away. What a terrible thing to witness your first day here,” Renee murmured as she stabbed at her omelet. “And Chase is new, and a- an introvert, I think it is? He doesn’t really socialize with anyone, but he is new and he was so disappointed that Yolanda wouldn’t take him on and-” 

Evelyn shook her head to cut Renee’s rambling excuses short. “I won’t judge this whole town because of less than a handful of people, Renee. A family squabble won’t scare me away, or a less than friendly face. I found a great friend in you, and I’m perfectly satisfied with that. Also, my body is too sore to even _think_ about getting back on that cramped up bus for a long ride back home. Everything _hurts_ ,” Evelyn whined, slumping over the table and shoveling omelet into her mouth. Renee laughed, with none too little relief.

“I’m so happy. Not about your achy muscles, but that you want to stay. So many people are leaving, like Taylor! It’s nice to have someone stay,” Renee told Evelyn earnestly. Evelyn smiled back.

“I plan on staying a while.”

“A whole long while! You can’t be a hero overnight!” Finn agreed from next to her plate. He grabbed a handful of cheesy eggyness and stuffed his mouth so full his cheeks bulged.

True to Renee’s word, she stayed for breakfast, even helped clean up before packing it all away, and then went out to the barn with Evelyn. She showed her where the fodder was stored and how to feed Hera by hand- “ _You remembered her name!” “Of course I did. It’s a nice name.”_ She demonstrated how to brush Hera’s shining black & white coat and how to check to make sure she was happy and what the signs for sickness might look like. Renee then picked weeds while Evelyn watered the crops. All the while, they kept up a bubbling non-stop conversation about college and Evelyn’s hometown. At last, Evelyn rang the bell so she and Renee could stand side by side to watch Hera plod out of the barn.

“There’s a hot spring behind your house a little ways. It’s been too cold for a couple years now, but when I was a girl we used to come down here for picnics and to sit in the spring. It was like going on a little vacation,” Renee informed her, hands behind her back as she swayed.

“Did there used to not be anyone living here? I thought some man named Grey lived here?” Evelyn asked.

“Oh, yes! Well, before Grey it was Craig’s family home. When he married into the Marimba family, his parents moved to a relative’s in the city. Grey came when I was still in school, but left just a few years later. He wanted to have horses, you know? Lots of horses. But it was too expensive to upkeep on a land that wouldn’t grow enough crops to make up the difference. He was so angry, but I could tell how sad he really was. He said good-bye to my horses before he left, each and every one by name. They were more his friends than anyone here,” Renee reminisced sadly.

“I hope he found a home with horses by now,” Evelyn murmured for Renee’s sake.

“This is really sad and all, but we still have the Goddess Spring to look for! Ask Renee!” Finn interrupted impatiently.

The new rancher rolled her eyes lightly. “I already asked yesterday,” Evelyn pointed out, somewhat exasperated. Renee looked up with a curious ‘hm?’ Evelyn blushed tomato red. “A-About the Spring, the Goddess Spring. That hot spring isn’t it, is it? I meant to look around my uh- area? Property? But I was just too tired after dinner to do anything more than shower and fall asleep.”

“Oh! No, definitely not. I’ve never been to the Spring, but I think the Goddess Spring… well that’s probably up by the Mines District. Mr. Dale used to talk about the Tree, and how it withered more every year. He said if it died completely, the land would never recover, but most people thought he was being… overdramatic. Especially the Mayor. He likes talking about the Legend of the Bells to the tourists, but he’s never really believed. Mr. Dale always has and I’m sure he could tell you where the Spring and Tree are,” Renee said, her nose scrunching up slightly. Finn was vibrating with how fast his wings fluttered.

“Sounds like a good lead to me,” Evelyn replied gamely. She stretched her arms over her head, then glanced over at Renee curiously. “What about you?”

“Me?” Renee parroted, head tilting to one side.

“Do you believe in fairies? In the magical tree and how much Castanet is connected to it?” Evelyn clarified. Again, Renee’s nose scrunched up in thought, her brown eyes trailing over the barely sprouted crops and the baby calf lying on soft, green grass.

“Sometimes I do. But when the days are especially long, and the cows give less milk and even the chickens seem sad on the sunniest days, and the wind doesn’t blow the Windmill strong enough to grind feed… those days I wonder if there was ever magic at all,” Renee admitted, quiet and melancholy.

“There was! And we’re gonna bring it back, Evie!” Finn declared heatedly. Evelyn nodded once, mouth firming into a determined line.

“I better run up to this Mines District if I wanna find this magical tree. I wanna see it, if I can,” Evelyn decided, pulling the map out of her rucksack.

“I can go with you…” Renee trailed off, her eyes turning towards Flute Fields.

“It’s all right, I can go alone. I’m sure there are more people to meet up there. It’s past this waterfall on the map, right? Up here?” Evelyn asked. She poked at the unlabeled area in the top left.

“Yes, it’s _Garmon_ Mines, actually. The Carpentry, the General Store, and the Blacksmith’s are up there. Oh, and the accessory shop, though I don’t know if Ms. Mira is still working there. If you see Owen or Luke, tell them I said hi. I grew up with both of them, but I don’t see them too often these days. Even Luke hasn’t stopped by before heading into the Forest. I’ve missed them,” Renee admitted with a pout.

“I’ll guilt them into coming to see you within the week,” Evelyn declared, making Renee laugh. The women waved good-bye, Renee going towards Flute Fields as Evelyn went up the path she hadn’t gone up yet.

Along the way, Evelyn got a better look at the pond near her house. It look placid and calm, but Toby had mentioned it being one of the best places for catfish. There were also a few bushes with raspberries and blueberries alongside the road, and even a patch of wild mushrooms. Whistling cheerfully, Evelyn jogged up the path as Finn chattered and buzzed excitedly about finally seeing the Harvest Goddess again and how proud of him she’ll be for finding Evelyn at last. The waterfall came into view as the hill Evelyn climbed plateaued. It was a gorgeous sight that roared into the canyon beside the path. The canyon wasn’t very deep, but it was a sheer steep face with boulders that crystal clear water gurgled and churned over. Her wide-eyes were too busy taking in the sight to notice the form straightening from a crouch in front of the gently swaying wooden bridge until she almost toppled right over said-figure.

“Whoa!”

“Whoa-what-oh my gosh, are you alright?” Evelyn cried, grabbing onto a bright yellow sleeve much too tightly. The boy in front of her blinked rapidly before smiling.

“Yeah, _I’m_ fine. You’re the one who almost pitched right into the river,” the boy pointed out. Evelyn ducked her head with a sheepish smile.

“Only because I wasn’t watching what I was doing. I’m so sorry. I’m Evelyn.” She held out a gloved hand to shake, and the slightly shorter blonde boy grasped it firmly.

“Bo, my name is Bo. I’m Dale’s… I mean, the _carpenter’s_ apprentice. It’s weird having to explain that, everyone knows everyone here,” Bo laughed lightly. Their hands dropped easily aside.

“I will, too, soon enough. It’s nice to meet you, but I have to go-”

“Oh, you mean to Garmon?” Bo interrupted, jerking his head towards the other side of the bridge.

“…yes…” Evelyn answered slowly. She didn’t know if it was just a stupid question, or an awkward try at more small talk. Bo blushed at her expression.

“You can’t, I mean, go to Garmon Mines. That’s why I’m here, to fix the bridge. The Mayor was supposed to meet me with my tools, but he’s not here so I can’t fix it. I can’t let you cross, ma’am,” Bo rushed to explain, tone apologetic and face bright red. Evelyn had to press her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at the ‘ma’am’ comment.

“Just call me Evelyn, Bo. I guess… I’ll go get your tools for you. I don’t have anything else to do until I get to Garmon anyway,” Evelyn suggested as Finn slumped onto her shoulder with a querulous sigh.

“You will?! Really? I was just about to go, but I can keep anyone else from walking over while I wait for you and I would worry the whole time I was gone, thank you!” Bo exhaled, his relief all but palpable. Evelyn saluted with a grin.

“Then I’m helping do the whole town a service. I don’t want anyone to fall in just after a day of me being here. Not a lucky start to a new life at all,” Evelyn joked. Bo laughed in a strange halting way, his brows coming down into a half-frown, as if he didn’t know how funny such a morbid joke really was but was trying to be polite. Evelyn had to press down another bout of laughter at the poor kid’s expense. _Too cute. I’m gonna have fun teasing this one._ “Be back afore you can spit!”

“Uh-okay… thank you!” Bo called after her.

“Even more delays! Why can’t this be easy? Finding you was supposed to be the hard part!” Finn exclaimed, voice definitely pitched into a whine.

“Stop yer bellyachin’, Finn. I’m the one who has to do all the runnin’,” Evelyn pointed out with an eyeroll, already jogging back down the hill.

“You talk weird too much. I have no idea what half of what you say means,” Finn complained instead.

Evelyn huffed in amusement. She let Finn prattle on about how difficult the humans of the town were making it to get anything _important_ done and just concentrated on remembering how to get back to the main town area. It wasn’t too hard, she had an excellent sense of direction- once she’d been somewhere, she could always find her way back again- but it was rather far. By the time the sandy path became the cobbles of the town, she was panting and flushed. She almost walked into the wrong building, barely managing to catch the sign proclaiming it as the photo place, before quickly correcting and going into the next building. Only to find it completely empty. Finn and Evelyn groaned loudly at the same time, both irritated but for slightly different reasons.

“If a place is open, people should be in it doing their gorramn jobs,” Evelyn muttered darkly under her breath.

“You said it!” Finn agreed petulantly as he snuggled into the sun-warmed hair atop her head.

“Well, I know where the man lives. Let’s go burst in on him there. No way am I gonna wait forever for him here. I want to get up to the Mines before lunchtime,” Evelyn decided, her mind going towards the bit of lunch from Renee tucked into her backpack. Those strawberries had looked especially delicious, especially after all that running.

After yet another wrong turn into what looked like an abandoned school room, Evelyn found the Mayor’s house and knocked briskly on his door. Finn and Evelyn exchanged glances at the weird, muffled sounds coming from inside. Curiously, they both leaned against the door, ears pressed to the wood, but the muffled noises didn’t get much clearer. Louder, yes, but clearer, no. There was a clattering sound of something banging all over a wooden floor, and what sounded like a thick, rough voice shouting. Evelyn slung her backpack around her, holding it like one would a sling, as Finn squeaked in fear and tucked himself into her camisole behind her back. The door flung open as Evelyn leaped in, backpack raised to do damage, white-face set and determined, sure there was a robbery happening.

Instead, Hamilton’s large, round bottom was sticking out of the front of the fireplace, his short stubby legs waving and kicking, and his fireplace set- poker, ash scuttle, grate brush- scattered over the floor. Finn toppled through the air, laughing raucously, as Evelyn pressed her rucksack to her face to smother her own giggles.

“Who is it? Is someone there? Help meeee!” Hamilton’s muffled voice wailed.

“Y-Yes, I-I’ll help y-you,” Evelyn stammered, red-faced and choking on suppressed laughter. She’d never imagine a city official to look so _silly_.

“Evelyn? Is that you?” Hamilton exclaimed. “Oh thank the Goddess, I’ve been stuck in here all morning!”

Finn burst into fresh peals of laughter as Evelyn faced an internal war of pity and humor.

“I’ll have you out in a jiffy, Mr. Mayor,” Evelyn agreed gamely after getting herself under control. She batted at the still insensible Finn, and grabbed Hamilton around the waist, pudgy and rotund as he was. After a few unsuccessful tugs, she braced one foot against the fireplace and _heaved_ , sending both of them tumbling backwards into the living room. “There, that did it. You all right, Mr. Mayor?” Evelyn asked, eyes still sparkling with mirth and the corner of her mouth twitching. Fortunately, Hamilton was too busy fussing over his fancy blue suit to notice.

“Yes, yes, I’m free at last. Thank you, m’dear,” Hamilton gushed, wringing her hand and grinning widely. He didn’t even seem to be the least bit embarrassed, too enthused over her help and being grateful.

“Not a problem. I just came by to get the toolbox for Bo. I’m sure he would’ve found you if I hadn’t,” Evelyn replied easily. Hamilton’s eyes widened.

“Oh yes! That confounded bridge! Poor boy must’ve been wondering what kept me… you wouldn’t mind running back there to him with it, would you, Ms. Evelyn? I’m afraid I’m not quite up to the walk after my poor luck,” Hamilton admitted sheepishly, pudgy hands batting at the tears and soot marks on his fine clothes.

“Well, I have to get back up there to get to Garmon Mines anyway. Won’t be a problem at all. You should definitely rest for a bit,” she agreed, keeping her annoyance and weariness hidden.

“Oh, yes, of course. You haven’t been able to go up there yet. You know, there’s an old ruin up there in the woods. My son used to play there. I was always scared he’d fall in the pond and drown, but my wife said the Goddess would keep him safe. She had such a soft spot for our old stories, my wife,” Hamilton chortled fondly.

“A pond?” Finn and Evelyn exclaimed together. Hamilton blinked.

“Why yes, it’s our Goddess Spring. There’s a tree there, they say it’s magical. My old friend Dale liked to go up there to pray when we were young men. He’s quite as superstitious as my late wife. Hm, speaking of superstitions… why don’t I give you a present, a thank you for your help just now?” Hamilton blustered into another room while Evelyn and Finn glanced at each other, both grinning and fairly vibrating with excitement. A moment later, he returned with an old book.

“A book?” Finn whispered excitedly, his voice like a tinkling bell. “I can feel it! It’s got magic in it, fairy magic! It’s been blessed by Mother, I know it has!” Evelyn’s face flushed pink as she reached for the offering.

“It’s an old book, handed down my wife’s family for generations. Her mother was the Mayor before me, but my wife was too delicate to take her place. We have our own little elections here, of course, but my wife’s family were an old family, the first family to settle in this town. They loved it so much it was only natural for them to win the Mayorship. She was so happy when I ran in her place,” he sniffled and wiped a tear away with a frilly, lacy, blue handkerchief. Evelyn nodded respectfully, gloved hand trailing over the front cover of the book.

“The Legend… of the Bells?” Evelyn read aloud.

“Hm? Oh yes. The legend of our town, and the Tree, and the Harvest Goddess and her fairies. Fanciful nonsense I suppose to a city-girl like you, but my wife believed in it all whole-heartedly. A good woman, my wife, and my son is just like her, Goddess bless him,” Hamilton explained somehow patronizing and sincere at once.

“I’ll take good care of it. Thank you, Mr. Mayor,” Evelyn vowed quietly. She quickly, but gently, placed it in her rucksack, and then slung it back over her shoulders. “I better head back up if I wanna get those tools to Bo…” She waited a moment as Hamilton fussed with his handkerchief. He glanced up at her, frowning in confusion, before it cleared away with a soft ‘oh’ and chuckle. He puttered away and returned with a shiny green toolbox. With a wave, she was out the door.

Again, she ran up to the bridge. After handing over the toolbox to a profusely grateful and polite Bo, she flopped onto the ground to rest her trembling legs. The air was empty of breeze, but the spray of the waterfall misted over the whole area and her heated face and limbs was soon dewed with cool, fresh water. She chatted a bit with Bo, but he was a quiet, efficient worker, only stopping when he grew hungry. Since he couldn’t go back into Garmon for his lunch at the carpentry, and she didn’t want to wait for him to walk all the way into town and back, she shared her lunch of strawberries and milk as he told her about coming to be a carpenter instead of going to university. He wasn’t quite eighteen yet, with only a high school diploma, but he was satisfied with his choice, content and happy in a way Evelyn had never been after three and a half years of college studies. She was almost envious of the boy— _almost_. She was too easygoing to be truly jealous.

It was twilight by the time Bo made it to the other side of the bridge and called her over cheerfully. It rocked and swayed, but not quite as alarmingly as Evelyn suspected it would. She jumped the last feet to solid ground and grinned wide.

“That was a great job! You’ve really chosen a perfect profession for yourself,” Evelyn complimented. Bo blushed bright red as he packed away his tools.

“Just like working with tools, is all. They’re simple, easy. But I’m not half as good as my teacher, or even Luke.”

“Luke?” Evelyn asked curiously, the name ringing a bell.

“Dale’s son, a carpenter, too. He likes doing fancy stuff. Stuff like the bridge would bore him and he’d never finish. But he can make some really amazing designs and furniture. He could sell it in the city if he wanted, but he’s not really ambitious,” Bo explained. They walked up the road together, Finn buzzed excitedly around their heads, that strange trilling bell sound louder than ever.

“We’re so close, I can feel her magic, Evelyn! I can feel _home_ ,” Finn was all but sobbing as he zipped this way and that. Evelyn heart was beginning to beat faster and faster, his excitement contagious.

“This is the carpenter’s. Come on in and say hi. Mr. Dale is the best place to get your barn and coop and your house all fixed up!”

“Not to mention the only place,” boomed a loud, jovial sort of voice. Bo, Evelyn, and Finn all jumped in shock. The booming voice barked out a deep-throated laugh as a large, broad-shouldered man with a gleaming axe over one shoulder came around the corner of the building. “You finally got that bridge all patched up? Good job, Bo. I’ll take a look at it in the morning, but I have total faith in you,” the man added with a thunderous clap on Bo’s shoulder. The boy winced even as he preened, blushing happily. 

“Thank you, sir. This is Evelyn, she helped me,” he added graciously. “Ms. Evelyn, this is Mr. Dale, my teacher.”

“Just Dale, little lady. Welcome to Castanet. Hamilton’s been talkin’ nonstop about you. My boy’s been just as excited, but of course, he’s gone and gotten lost in the Fugue Forest no doubt,” Dale shook his head, a wide grin under his bushy blue mustache.

“And I’m Evelyn. No little lady, please,” Evelyn said with a wincing sort of smile. Dale barked out another laugh.

“I’m a gruff old man, but I know when to catch up with the times. Evelyn, it is. Can’t forget about Boss, though. He likes new friends as much as my boys do.” With a sharp whistle between his teeth, a large white dog came bounding around the house, paws muddy and tongue lolling. Evelyn had to hold in her squeals of glee. “This here is Boss. Best company in Castanet and a very good friend of mine,” he introduced, rubbing at the dog’s head and floppy ears.

“He looks like it. Is it alright…?” Evelyn trailed off and held out an inquiring hand. Boss pranced up, sniffed at her dirty glove, and then let out a happy bark as his tail wagged. With a wide grin, Evelyn dropped to her knees and gushed over the animal, both hands digging into thick fur to scratch and pet.

“Dog-lovers are the best kinds of people in my opinion. You’re welcome by anytime to play with him. I don’t quite keep up with him these days and Bo and Luke are too busy being my lackeys to play much,” Dale joked, blue eyes twinkling brightly.

“I’ll definitely be sure to come by to say hi. I love cats, but dogs… you just can’t help but love them as much as they love you,” Evelyn agreed, laughing as Boss snuck a lick at her chin. She looked up then, absently scratching behind Boss’ ear. “Mr. Mayor told me about a Spring, and how you used to go there a lot. Do you think you could tell me how to get up there?” Dale blinked in surprise.

“You already know about the Goddess Spring? That’s… It’s just odd that a stranger to Castanet would want to go there,” Dale tried to explain.

“I guess, but I’m a Classics major back home. Myths and folklore and legends, they’re bread and water to me. I’d love to see the Spring. Pay it my respects, being new here and all.”

Dale nodded, an air of satisfaction exuding from him. “My son could learn from you. Doesn’t care a whit about the Goddess or our stories. Maybe, if he hasn’t come back tomorrow, you could go search him out for me in the Fugue Forest. It’s been a couple days and I’m actually worried about the wastrel,” Dale huffed with a headshake. “The Spring isn’t far from here. Around my building that way you’ll find a path. Just follow it and you’ll find the Spring and the Tree. Don’t light any fires or chop down any trees up there, if you’d be so kind. It’s a holy place,” Dale warned, his glance stern and fierce. Evelyn swallowed and nodded mutely. He clicked his tongue behind his teeth and Boss pulled away with one last lick. “See you ‘round, Evelyn.”

“We’re going to see Mother, Evie! She’ll be so happy to see you, and me too! You’ll love her! She’s the most beautifullest, kindest, wisest Mother in the whole world,” Finn chimed as he landed on her shoulder.

“I’m… I’m actually pretty excited about this…” Evelyn admitted as she patting her knees free of dirt and took off towards the path. “It’s like everything’s been unreal and this is going to make it _real_. I’ll finally meet the one who needed me-”

“Watch out!” Finn cried out in dismay. Evelyn barely swallowed back a cry of her own as a large bear, a monkey, a boar, even a duck and some dogs, rushed out the woods and began to roar and bark angrily at her. She stumbled back, dust rising around her ankles, and face paling dramatically. “They’re angry! They think you’re going to hurt the Goddess Tree. They won’t listen to me!” Finn whimpered, curling close to her chin.

Just then, a thick arm wrapped around Evelyn’s waist and jerked her back. A large white mass jumped in front of her, barking just as fiercely as the pack of wild animals while the man behind her dragged her further away. Once they’d backed away far enough, the animals faded back into the woods and Boss’s hackles began to lay flat. The arm fell away and Evelyn spun around, livid and trembling. Dale was scowling into the trees, brows low, not even _looking_ at her.

“Excuse you! I didn’t need you to help me! Did you think I was going to run right to them? I’m a city-girl, but I am not an _imbecile!_ ” Evelyn snapped, jabbing her finger at Dale’s chest. He blinked down at her in confusion.

“I thought they were gonna run at _you_ , girl. I’ve never seen ‘em act like that…” Dale explained, voice trailing off as he looked back into the trees.

“They’re scared,” Evelyn replied, anger and fear gradually abating as she took a slow, deep breath.

“We need something that can calm animals down. I would do it, but they’re too angry and scared to listen to me,” Finn told her, sadness making his wings droop as he gazed towards the trees. His trilling bell sounds were all but gone in disappointment.

“Something that can calm animals down… some way to gain their attention, or even shock them _away_ from the path, like tinfoil on the counter to keep cats off,” Evelyn mused, looking the same direction. There was a moment of silence before Dale’s barking, booming laugh startled her out of her musings.

“Tinfoil and cats, you’re really a strange girl. But you’re hellbent on getting to that Spring, arencha?” Dale said, too observant for Evelyn’s comfort.

“Yes, I really am. I have to…” she broke off, blushing and flustered. Dale smoothed down his mustache.

“Well, you’ve seen how well trained my Boss is. I used my whistle to train him when he was just a pup. You won’t be able to train wild animals like that, but you can calm ‘em down enough, maybe even get them to go back into the woods and let you pass,” Dale suggested. Evelyn and Finn perked up. He pulled from his pocket a bright yellow whistle and Evelyn held out her hand. “I’ll wait here, me ‘n Boss, and make sure that big mama bear doesn’t get angrier instead. If that’s alright with you?” His eyes twinkled under his arching, bushy brow. Evelyn nodded once, ignoring her blush. She patted Boss’s head, held up her own chin, and walked again towards the path.

Finn was shivering against her throat as the sounds of the wild animals crashed through the trees. Just a ways behind, she heard Boss’s warning snarl and Dale’s soft command to quiet. As the small mob of angry, frightened animals once again cut her off, Evelyn raised her shaking hand and placed the whistle to her dry lips. Too dry, as barely a sound issued. Finn squeaked, but Evelyn merely swallowed, breathed deep, and then whistled, loud and clear. The animals froze and Finn hurriedly fluttered forward.

A moment later, the big bear nodded its large wedge head and the animals sunk back into the tree. Relief had her knees almost giving out and Evelyn barely kept from tumbling to the ground.

“They said they’re sorry for scaring you, but the Goddess has been so weak they were trying to protect her. But now they know you’re her special hero, they trust you and they’re waiting for you to help her,” Finn announced. Evelyn let out a huffing breath before weakly laughing out loud.

“Well, that’s a load _off_ my shoulders,” she joked sarcastically.

“It is, isn’t it?” Finn agreed happily and oblivious.

“Good job, kid,” Dale said, walking up to her side. From the other side, Boss whined and nudged at her hip.

Evelyn shook her head. “It was all thanks to your whistle. Thank _you_ ,” Evelyn replied, holding it out. Dale closed her fingers around it with a kind smile.

“I have a feeling this whistle belongs to you now, kid. You’ll need all the help you can get,” he said with gentle pat of his large, calloused palm over her knuckles. “If you wanna repay me, go look for my boy instead and bring him home.”

With another whistle to Boss, the big man and the big dog walked away. Evelyn looked down at the whistle in her hand silently. With the quiet urging of Finn, she shoved it in her pocket, shook herself, and then turned back to the path. It was time to see the one who’d been waiting for her.

The path was overgrown with soft grass that felt like velvet on her legs and arms. She had to bite back giggles as it tickled her sweaty skin. The springy, mossy dirt became mossy white marble stone that led into a pristine pond. It glimmered so blue in the fading twilight, her skin seemed to glow blue with it. Or maybe the _stones_ were glowing, a soft pulsing white that seemed to sink into her very bones. Finn was abnormally quiet, and she followed his reverent gaze to a skeletal, bone-white tree. She tripped a little going up the steps, her eyes fastened on the tree, but she regained her balance and stepped onto soft dirt and grass. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Then, Evelyn noticed the pale white bark had been steadily glowing brighter and brighter until suddenly she couldn’t bear to look at it. She flinched, eyes closing, and turned her face away with a gasp ripped from her. A breath, an hour, days later (what was time), the blinding glow ebbed from behind her eyelids and a gentle, silken touch of fingers traced her cheekbone, down to her jaw.

“Open your eyes, dear heart, it’s quite safe now,” murmured a voice that was like wind through leaves, or a murmuring brook over stones, or maybe even like the warmth of sunlight on skin, all at once. Evelyn’s eyes blinked open to see the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen smiling sweetly down on her. “Welcome to Castanet, dear Evelyn.”

“Mother,” Evelyn whispered in awe. The smile widened and joy, like a child being praised, surged through Evelyn’s whole body.

“I see Finn has been using my old name before you often,” the Harvest Goddess mused. She glanced then at the quivering little sprite. “Come here, my brave sweet Finn. I’m so very proud of you.”

Finn’s happy cry had Evelyn grinning, unabashed and just as joyously. Finn and the Harvest Goddess embraced for a moment, lily-white hands cupping Finn’s tiny body gently and she pressed her rounded cheek to his stocking-capped head. The little sprite looked as though he were in pure bliss.

“Alas, it’s time for serious discussion. My hero, my Evelyn, you must have so many questions,” the Harvest Goddess began at last. She kept Finn close to her, but her bright, aqua-blue gaze met Evelyn’s steadily. Evelyn nodded, tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and heart beating double time.

“What… what do I need to do? To help you? Why did you look for someone like me?”

“Someone like you? My dear, I looked for _you_. It was always meant to be _you_. I’ve waited so long for the right time to send for you. Finn I created just to find you. There was never anyone else as worthy,” the Goddess explained with a proud smile. Evelyn blinked rapidly, her nose stinging with surprising tears.

“Me? Just me?” she repeated. The Goddess nodded.

“That’s right. Just you, dear heart. Only you can find my sprites and help them Ring their Bells. I sent them out long ago to Ring them, hoping it could hold off the inevitable, but of course, my darlings never made it. I had hoped they would, but if they had the timing would not be right, for it was _you_ we waited for, and holding it off any longer would mean we’d have missed you. I suppose that’s rather complicated to understand…” the Goddess trailed off, her perfect nose scrunching up, much like Renee’s. That simple, sweet gesture had the awe in Evelyn ebbing away into overwhelming affection.

“I think I understand. It was almost time for me to come, so they couldn’t do what you asked, because then you wouldn’t need me to come until even later. You needed me to come now, though, you couldn’t wait because then it’d be too late for me to be the her- the one you needed…”

“Yes, that’s right. Clever and brave, just as I knew you would be,” the Harvest Goddess praised, making Evelyn blush. “Don’t be too humble, my dear. You _are_ going to be the hero I called for. Now, I have five sprites you must find. Alana, Ben, Collin, Dara, and sweet Edge. He must be so lonely and scared…” The Goddess’ bright eyes dimmed with concern over her sprite. She gathered herself a moment later and continued, “I can give you hints to find them, and their Bells, but after that it is up to you. You must take them to their Bell Frames and Ring the Bells. They will only Ring if you believe, truly and implicitly, in me and in _yourself_. Do you understand, Evelyn?” Her gaze was focused and bright, burning straight into Evelyn heart.

“I do. I will. I promise, I will find them and Ring the Bells,” Evelyn breathed out. Though her voice was soft, it was firm, unbending. A certainty like she’d never known before hardened her resolve. Perhaps all her life she was waiting for this moment, waiting to make this promise to become the person she’d always dreamed she could be. As the Goddess leaned forward, the glimpse of her translucent wings made Evelyn’s eyes widen. A real _fairy_ , the wings confirmed it in way the trilling bell in her head hadn’t. A warm press of lips to Evelyn’s forehead tore her attention from those glass-like wings, and it felt as though sunlight and water and wind rushed through Evelyn. She breathed it out and she would swear, to her dying day, she tasted magic on that breath.

 

“I knew you would come, Evelyn Tallesin. I know you won’t let me down.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED the msl19th chapter! (msl = main storyline; there will be extra "timestamp" chapters, which is why this is a series, in case you forgot haha). It took me TWO MONTHS to finish that damn chapter because the first 10 or so pages were fun, but after that I was like "so uninterested in the rest of this". ARGH. But I got me an awesome new beta and cheerleader (even if she doesn't mean to, she's definitely a cheerleader) and I managed to bust through that block because of her! Thank you, UzraHemlock! Here's to hoping the next couple come out faster because I'm actually excited to write them ahaha~ (srsly, though, most of my muse has been utterly consumed by my Eyeshield 21 obsession, that fucking series and its ship (ShinSena) has taken over my entire life pffftt)
> 
> SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND ENJOY?! (omgosh this story is so slow you're gonna get so bored I need to hurry up so you guys can get to the fun stuff?? IS THERE FUN STUFF?)


	5. Bells and Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “LOOK LOOK!” Finn all but screamed, his tiny arm waving in the direction in front of them. In the sand, something glimmered faintly. Something very not-shell-like and… yellow?

Much later that night, Evelyn lay on her back, hands linked behind her head and eyes on the ceiling. Next to her ear, Finn snuffled and twitched in uneasy sleep. She wasn’t that surprised when he jerked awake, sniffling and grumbling and nuzzling her cheek. She closed her eyes and nuzzled back, cheek rubbing against his before he finally pulled away and fluttered up to sit on her chest.

“I can’t sleep,” he announced unnecessarily, groggy and droopy-eyed.

“Mm,” Evelyn agreed, reaching over to rub his sleep-mussed hair. 

“I’m… scared,” he admitted, shamefaced and quiet.

“Of?” Evelyn prompted, though she had a good idea of what he was going to say next.

“Of messing up. The other Sprites, they’re older and bigger’n me, and have so much more magic than me. If they couldn’t even Ring their Bells, how am I supposed to help them? I’m just… me…” Finn whispered, his tiny hands wringing and twisting together.

“You know what _just you_ did?” His big glossy eyes met hers imploringly and she smiled softly before bopping his tiny nose. “You _found_ me. You flew all over the country, all by yourself, teeny tiny you, and you found me in the middle of a giant city, with thousands of people all around you. You did something amazing and brave and _huge_. Have the other Sprites ever left Castanet?”

“Nnnoooo,” Finn drawled slowly, his pointed ears perking up and his chest puffing out.

“That’s right. Just you. You had a grand, gigantic adventure all by yourself. You’re just as much a hero as you think _I’m_ going to be. Don’t sell yourself short, Tiny,” she giggled as she poked his tummy and he squealed like the Pillsbury Doughboy. “We should get some sleep,” she said through a jaw-cracking yawn.

“Yeah, I’m sleepy. Thank you for making me feel better!” Finn said as he curled up on their pillow. Evelyn turned over onto her side towards him and cupped her hand gently around his tiny body.

“Thank you for finding me,” she whispered back. He snored in reply, making her smile. It was big, momentous, _huge_. Most people wouldn’t even know she did it, but she was going to become a hero for this little guy, for the Harvest Goddess, and it was _terrifying_. “I hope I won’t let you two down.”

* * *

 

Evelyn had already watered her field, gushing and cheering over how quickly her crops were growing, and fed her calf. Now she was standing out in the sunlight brushing Hera down and humming happily along with Finn, when she heard someone whistling. She looked up, shading her eyes, and burst into a grin.

“Toby!” she exclaimed as she waved ecstatically. Hera jerked her head up and lowed in protest, making Evelyn laugh. She patted the calf’s head, then jogged to where Toby was waiting and grinning back at her.

“Good mornin’. I hear you’ve been gettin’ around our town. Most everyone’s met you already,” Toby drawled. Evelyn shrugged.

“I don’t like just sitting around. I haven’t met everyone up in Garmon Mines yet. I got across the bridge a little late.”

“Hm, right. I heard the bridge needed some repairs. I don’t go up there, myself. The fishing is better in Flute Fields or on the docks,” Toby told her with a small, self-deprecating smirk.

“Maybe I’ll fish with you soon. I was gonna go buy a chick today, I’ve got enough auree for it, finally. And I promised Dale I’d go into Fugue Forest to find… uh… Logan? Louie? Lu…”

“Luke.”

“Luke!” Evelyn grinned and smacked one fist into the opposing palm. Toby chortled. “Dale even gave me an axe to get into the Forest. He let me borrow his hammer, too.”

“Luke does like to forget to leave the Forest sometimes. He refuses to admit he gets lost, and I think Dale is tired of dragging the prodigal son home,” Toby joked, getting Evelyn to laugh with him. “I’m heading down to the beach that’s on the way to Flute Fields. It’s not a bad place to fish. I could wait for you now and we could go together,” he suggested. It looked as though his cheeks were a little pinker than usual, but it was probably just the early spring sun. Evelyn grinned eagerly.

“Sounds like a plan! I love the beach. I’ve been so busy trying to meet everyone and figure out all the places on the map, I haven’t actually had time to go back down and enjoy it yet,” Evelyn sighed softly. “Alright, do I need anything- no, I think I’ve got all I need… I guess...” she shrugged and hefted her rucksack a bit more securely. “Let’s just head out. Lead the way!”

Toby chuckled and turned towards the road. Evelyn chattered away about who she’d met so far, asking about empty houses she’d seen and what Toby did when he wasn’t fishing- ‘ _Maybe I’m just used to the city too much, but sometimes I just wanna do something after running around all day. Like go to the movies, a coffee shop, a library,_ something. _’ ‘The school house has a library in the basement. It sounds worse than it is. We don’t have a lot of books, but there are some good choices. Brass Bar tends to be the meet up place, though._ ’ All in all, Evelyn enjoyed the meandering walk towards the beach. She wasn’t running around doing this or that for whoever wanted whatever. Just her and a friend that seemed to enjoy her company. Headed to Flute Fields as she was, she might even see Renee. _Great start to a beautiful day_ , she thought to herself, hands clasped behind her back as she hummed contentedly.

The beach was the same as she remembered; just a short stretch of land with clear blue water lapping at the white sands. It was pretty and private and a few shells were scattered over the cove’s beach once more.

“I’m going to get a better look around. I’ll come say bye before I go, though,” Evelyn promised even as Toby set down his tackle box and began to ready his fishing pole.

“Mhm, if you see any of those pink shells, make sure to snag ‘em. Julius likes to buy them for jewelry, and lots of people like them. You’ll make a lot of friends for cheap,” he suggested with a teasing little wink. Evelyn laughed and wandered off, glad that the shells she’d collected before _were_ worth something. She’d have to remember to put them in the sale box.

“I finally get to talk! I hate it that you can’t talk to me when other people are around! Just tell them I’m here so you don’t ignore me all morning!” Finn burst out as he fluttered and flailed around her. Evelyn stifled a laugh.

“I can’t do that. They’ll think I’m _more_ crazy, not be convinced I’m _not_ crazy,” Evelyn retorted. She let out a soft, pleased noise and picked up a bright pink shell that felt slightly ribbed under her questing fingertips. “I wonder what kinda jewelry they make…”

“EVIE!” Finn shrieked, flying right into her chest hard enough to have the breath whooshed out of her.

“What the snapple was that for?!” Evelyn exclaimed, clutching Finn to her breastbone and gasping.

“Evelyn?” Toby called out faintly.

“Nothing! I’m fine!”

“LOOK LOOK!” Finn all but screamed, his tiny arm waving in the direction in front of them. In the sand, something glimmered faintly. Something very not-shell-like and… yellow?

“Is that a… no way!” Evelyn took off across the beach, sand spraying up behind her. In seconds, she was falling to her knees, wincing slightly at the thud, and began to tug and dig around the strangely curved object. It pulled free from the damp layer of sand abruptly, causing her to fall back on her butt with a loud ‘oomph’. “It _is_ a bell! Is it-”

“It’s definitely a _Bell_! It’s Collin’s!” Even as Finn spoke, it began to shine faintly and vibrate in her hands. With a loud, startled squawk, she dropped it and scuttled backwards. It flashed so brightly, she was blinking away spots and barely managed to make sense of the small body forming in front of her. For a long moment, it was actually translucent, like a blurry holograph in a cheap scifi movie. The yellow-clad being, who looked very much like a larger Finn, wobbled and blinked as it solidified.

“Huh- whu-?” the little fairy mumbled in confusion, large head woozily searching around itself. It blinked wildly when it made eye contact with her with a loud gasp. “You can see me?”

“Yes, I’m Evelyn,” Evelyn blurted rather dumbly.

“And I’m Finn! You’re Collin! We just found you!” Finn exclaimed, hanging off Evelyn’s shoulder.

“Yup, that’s me! Whadd’m I doin’ here?” the confirmed Collin muttered, looking around the beach again.

“You were trying to Ring the Bell... a long while ago now, but… ” Evelyn prompted meaningfully.

“Oh, that’s right! The Bell! I tried to Ring it, but I didn’t have enough strength. I thought I’d take my Bell myself to rejuvenate it, but I must’ve gotten too weak. Hey, hey, how does the ocean say hello?” Collin asked eagerly, eyes bright. Evelyn and Finn gaped at him, exchanging confused glances. “With a hi-tide!” he laughed wildly before breaking off into a gasp, his body flickering like a holograph again. “Oohhh, I think I’m still too weak. Even my jokes aren’t as good…”

“But the Bell? How can you Ring the Bell like this?” Finn asked anxiously.

“Can we help you somehow?” Evelyn offered barely keeping herself from lunging forward to help him right then, as if cuddling him close would keep him from flickering away.

“Yes, I need the… moon… light…” Collin mumbled as the Bell glowed faintly once more and he faded completely away.

“Oh no! How can we Ring the Bell if he can’t even stay awake long enough to get it where it belongs?!” Finn sobbed, big tears streaming down his face.

“I’m sure we can figure it out,” Evelyn soothed. She let out a short scream as a hand descended on her shoulder.

“Evvy, it’s just me! Are you alright? I didn’t… did I scare you?” Toby’s voice broke through the panic, soothing and bewildered at once.

Evelyn gasped, palm pressed to her chest and feeling her heartbeat rapidly thumping against her breastbone. She glanced up to Toby’s concerned face and slowly felt a flush creep over her face while her breathing slowed.

“I’m so sorry, I totally forgot you were there. Oh my gosh, you were there the _whole time_?” Evelyn wheezed, her pulse ratcheting up again.

“The whole time? It’s just been a second since you fell. I ran right over here. Did you hit your head?” Toby’s concern increased the more she spoke. He even knelt beside her, the hand not on her shoulder hovering next to her temple as if barely containing the urge to check for bumps himself.

“No, no, just startled myself, that’s all! Look what I found!” she almost shrieked as she shoved the Bell between them, face redder with desperation to change the subject.

“Huh- what- _oh_. I’ve seen one of these before,” Toby exhaled bemusedly, his eyes widening only for a moment in surprise, pretty pale green a flash and gone. His tanned fingers travelled over the symbols and decorations along the Bell’s edges, and Finn and Evie gaped at him in wonder. “It was blue, but it looked just like this. Did you just find this now? Here on this beach?” Toby clarified, pale brows contracting into a frown as he looked over to the hole in the sand in front of them.

“Uh, yeah, you said you saw a _blue_ one?” Evie exclaimed.

“I’m sure I have… it’s funny, though. I’ve come to this beach a thousand times and never saw this. You must be something special, Evelyn,” Toby mused when he returned his gaze to her under heavy-lidded eyes, his smile slow and warm. Evie’s heart thudded hard as her mouth snapped shut.

“No, just lucky. The tide and stuff…” Evie mumbled senselessly while Toby chuckled softly.

“The Blue Bell, Evie!” Finn hollered. Evie jumped in shock, which made Toby flinch in surprise. Evie laughed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly-- a poor cover-up. She grimaced as sand slid down the neckline of her blouse at the action.

“You were saying something about a blue bell?” Evie prompted again. Toby squinted a little at her.

“Yeah, I think… in the Watery Cave? Hamilton closed it up a couple years back, after Chloe and Paolo and Taylor went missing for almost a whole day and we found them down there. My uncle Ozzie, though, he has the key and I’ve gone in there a few times. There’s this arch and a big bell, it looks just like this one but bright blue, is hanging in there,” Toby explained, not quite succinctly. Evie glanced towards Finn, who looked like he was barely keeping from bursting into pieces. Toby frowned again, quickly smoothing it away when she turned back to him.

“I can’t today, but do you think you can take me there? Like, really soon?” Evelyn asked, eyes bright with elation. Toby had to look away, cheeks pinkening, as he covered his mouth with his fist and cleared his throat. Evelyn cocked her head to the side in confusion. “You okay there? Sand in your throat?”

“Y-yeah, something like that. Sure, I’ll take you to the cave. Come find me any day and we’ll get the key from my uncle and go,” Toby offered when he collected himself and met her gaze again. Evelyn smiled so wide and brightly, her face was in in danger of cracking in two. She gripped Toby’s arms a shade too tightly in her enthusiasm.

“Thank you! That’ll help so much! I better go find me a wayward woodsman, but I’ll see you soon!” she promised. She scrambled to her feet the moment she released him and he followed her lead just a beat behind.

“I’ll be here,” Toby replied a little strangely. He looked a little… railroaded and befuddled, but he was smiling, so Evelyn supposed he was going to forgive her weirdness… for now.

She took off, waving, before he could think too much about it. She didn’t look back, too busy shoving the Bell into her pack and squealing with Finn over how easily everything was coming together. Which also meant she didn’t notice him staring after her, even long after she was out of sight.

As Evelyn and Finn left the Ranch and went up the hill, one striding swiftly and the other darting around and chiming, they discussed their plans for the rest of the Bells. A baby chick named Aphrodite had been bought with a promise from Cain that he would take her to Serenity before dinner time, which gave her a few hours since it wasn't quite noon yet.

“We have the Yellow one, and the Blue one we should be able to get to really soon. That leaves the Green, the Red, and the… the…”

“Purple! Edge! He’s barely any older than me, but he’s… kinda a crybaby,” Finn recounted with a complicated little frown on his face- as if conflicted to talk ill of his older sibling but unable to say it any other way. Evelyn snorted under her breath.

“Right, the problem is, we can’t ring this Yellow one until we figure how to recharge Collin’s… batteries, so to speak,” Evelyn asked. Finn nodded so hard she was worried his neck might snap.

“Right! And we need to place it in its arch! It’s the Bell of Earth, so its arch should be somewhere where the soil is the richest and strongest,” Finn explained.

“Rich, strong soil? Well, Craig and Ruth run Marimba. They would know where the richest, strongest soil is. It might even be _their_ farm,” Evelyn pointed out pensively.

They came up to the entrance of the Fugue Forest then. The gate was whitewashed, the paint eerily bright in the sudden gloom of the trees. With the dimmed light, the sounds of nature seemed hushed and echoing. With the air heavy and humid under the dark canopy, it was as though they’d stepped underwater. Finn gulped loudly and darted to her neck to hide under her hair.

“It’s kinda… _creepy_ ,” Finn whispered.

“It’s an old forest, according to Dale. Some of the trees are older than even the Goddess Tree. But yeah, it might be a _little_ creepy,” Evelyn agreed, patting Finn’s back comfortingly. She fished out the key to the gate that Dale had given her, barely glancing at the sign that warned not to enter without both hammer and axe.

On the other side of the gate, the eerie silence seemed to get even heavier. It was like a living, breathing _thing_ that hovered just out of sight. She took a deep steadying breath, straightened her spine, and walked forward, chin held high. Sunlight occasionally worked its way through the thick canopy ahead, but it was mostly just _dim_. The sound of birds and other invisible forest creatures were muffled and distant. It felt surreal; the twists and turns of the path were often difficult to find. Twice she went back the way she came before she started scratching marks into rocks at the entrance and exits of each little clearing. She only stopped to pick up mushrooms and toadstools (the easiest things to sell while her crops grew) and soon became aware of a sound distinctly non-natural. A steady thud-thud-thuck of an axe had the anxious nerves in her limbs settling and her pace hastening in eagerness. She stumbled into a clearing moments after hearing the thudding, a small clearing with only a single stump- a single stump being eyed up by a young man about her own age. His bright clothes and fiery bandana were so blindingly out of place in this gloomy-lit place, it almost took her breath away. He hefted an axe so shiny and sharp it glinted like a sword in a samurai-flick, braced his long legs, and let out a very Goku-esque cry. She and Finn flinched back, too shocked to laugh, as his axe neatly busted through the stump and leaving it in two large pieces.

“Awesome!” the man exclaimed, fist-pumping to himself.

“Whoaaaa,” Finn and Evelyn gasped together.

The guy turned around and Evelyn met pretty cat-like gold eyes under wild blue hair. He was some combination of boyish, wild, and pretty and she was instantly charmed by the wide, trusting, and welcoming grin he flashed at her.

“Hey! You’re new! I’m Luke!” he announced brash and loud. She was surprised birds didn’t fly from the trees, but maybe they were used to this man-boy who seemed to have forgotten he’d been there for more than three days. The dirt and sweat stains on his mussed up clothes gave away that he really hadn’t left in all that time.

Evelyn was laughing as she approached, hand held out to shake. “I’m Evelyn,” she greeted with a voice still full of amusement. He didn’t seem the least put out or confused by her reaction. Just gripped her hand almost too-tightly and gave it a vigorous shake.

“Nice ta meetcha. You the new rancher Hamilton couldn’t shut up about?” Luke asked good-naturedly as he rocked back on his heels, axe still propped up on one shoulder.

“That’d be me, yup. I moved into that house in Clarinet district.”

“Awesomesauce, dude! That’s super close to _me_. Have you been up to Garmon Mines?” At her nod, he swung his fist across his body and then gave her a thumbs-up. “I shoulda known. I’d recognize my Pa’s old tools anywhere any time,” he said as he pointed to the axe and hammer strapped to her rucksack.

“Yes, he gave me the axe, but I have to return the hammer. Actually, I’m supposed to return _you_ ,” Evelyn explained with a mischievous twinkle in her auburn eyes.

Luke blinked at her, dumbfounded. “Huh? Return _me_?”

“You’ve been here for about four days, Luke. Your father is worried about you,” she replied. Her voice filled with laughter again, lips twitching up in the corners. His pretty gold eyes widened in shock before he burst into guffaws.

“I didn’t even notice! I always pack myself a lot of food. I noticed it was pretty low, but didn’t think it’d been that long! But, jeesh, he doesn’t need to send a pretty new girl after me. What kinda reputation am I gonna have now?” he grumbled, arms crossing his chest even as his mouth twitched up to match hers.

“Probably the exact reputation you deserve,” she retorted. They both laughed together, and he clapped her shoulder.

“I think we’re gonna be good friends. That house you moved into is a shack, and you’re gonna need lumber to get it, and the rest of the buildings, in ship-shop-shape,” Evelyn mouthed _ship-shop-shape_ to herself in amusement, “and I can help you with that. I’m the awesomest wood-cutter around. I’m even better than my Pops!”

“I saw what you did. I’m not surprised at all. I am your willing pupil.”

“Pupil?” Luke repeated with a befuddled frown. Evelyn smiled.

“Student. I am your willing student.”

“Oh! Awesome!”

“Awesome!” Evelyn agreed. She held out her fist and he eagerly bumped it. They both made an explosion sound as their fists opened, which made them laugh again. “Why don’t we save the lessons for another day? It’s getting to lunchtime and I’m ready to go eat.”

“Hey, yeah! I’m starving! Wanna share some of what’s left of my food? I had bananas, but I always eat them first. So, um, I got some bit of boiled spinach left, and- oh! A whole vegetable sandwich to split! That’ll tide us over till we get home.”

"We can eat at my farm before you head up the rest of the way, but..." she trailed off with an amused, crooked smile. “We get home?” Evelyn queried pointedly. 

“Heck yeah, dude! I gotta wash up, but after that, you’re gonna come up and have dinner with my Pops and me, and Bo, of course, and then we’ll pick up Owen and go down to Brass Bar for drinks. I haven’t seen anyone in days! I bet we could convince Kathy to hook up Hayden’s old karaoke machine, too!” Luke rambled on, one sweaty arm already wrapped around her shoulders as he led her out of the clearing.

“Karaoke? That’s sounds awesome! I mean, fun!” she laughed as she caught herself overusing what seemed to be Luke’s favorite word. “I’m glad washing up is first on your list though. You smell disgusting, _dude_ ,” Evelyn mocked, digging her bony elbow into his ribs. He squawked out a laugh and pinned her up close to his body, rubbing his fist into her hair. She squirmed and shrieked and laughed, barely even noticing how easily and quickly he led them out of the Forest.

As they left the Forest behind and rough-housed their way towards the bridge, a thought bubbled up into her mind. A Bell, plans to find another, a brand-new friend she immediately had a connection with, and plans for amazing fun night ahead- _It really is a fantastic day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fic, but as I post it i get more and more worried it's moving so slowly. I didn't second guess myself so much about it while writing! I enjoy the low-key anti-drama of it, lol. Not that there won't be plot points and drama out the ears later, if everything I've planned works out, but for now and for a while, this is generally the pace of it. Xp
> 
> Speaking of what I've got planned, I FINISHED A WHOLE NOTHER CHAPTER! And have a vague idea for another timestamp for another couple, and a good idea of what the next MSL chapter will be. I even have it's alliterated title saved to an empty doc. hahahaha (Bond Business, oh Luke, you adorkable sunshine) Whoot! 
> 
> Thank you bunches to [my awesome beta ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/UzraHemlock/profile)! She's the best!


	6. Arches and the Arcane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something about karaoke and a good group of fun people that re-charged her batteries.

 

Evelyn and Luke shoved through Brass Bar’s door that evening so forcefully the door slammed against the wall. Evelyn winced at the sound, but Luke was nonchalantly stomping his way further in. Dinner with the Carpenters had been a fun lively affair, and she should’ve been used to the loud noises and near disasters that travelled in Luke’s wake. With no recriminations sent their way, she shrugged it off. She was almost vibrating with excitement for this get-together with most of the inhabitants her own age, anyway, and couldn't be kept "down" for long. She waved towards the red-haired, broad-shouldered man perched on a barstool. Owen she’d already met briefly before dinner, and he had already given her an old hammer of her own from the blacksmith’s that she could upgrade later on (through them, of course). She was more than willing to get to know him better with such an easygoing, cheerful attitude about him. Behind the counter, Chase was fiddling with the stove and Hayden was wiping down cocktail glasses. Kathy, however, was not immediately at the door wreathed in smiles and welcome. It took Evelyn several glances around until she caught sight of Kathy kneeling behind a large, clunky trolley with a tiny, boxy television set and stereo equipment from the early nineties connected to too many wires.

“You lost back there, Kat?” Luke hollered with a shoulder-shaking laugh at his own joke. They both saw Kathy’s body jerk forward and the cart rolled squeakily over the stage when Kathy slapped a hand to it.

“Aiiyeee! Damn it, Carpenter! I almost knocked m’self out!” Kathy shrieked in outrage. She pulled herself out from behind the TV trolley to glare over at them, green eyes flashing. “Are ya gonna get over here n’ help, or jus’ stand there like an ass?”

“I can help?” Evelyn offered, stepping forward automatically. Kathy immediately softened and smiled cheerily at her.

“You don’t need t’do that. I’m only raggin’ on Luke ‘cuz he’s our town idiot,” Kathy said with a mocking little smirk at the bluette.

“Hey!” But he was already making his way over to her as he protested.

“A sweetheart, though,” Kathy assured him with a wink.

Luke frowned suspiciously. “You’re still calling me an idiot, arench you?”

Kathy leaned over and kissed his cheek with a loud, sloppy ‘mawh’ sound that had him laughing. “Only a li’l, sweetheart. How ‘bout them wires while I go mix up some drinks for us?” She sashayed away, waving towards Evelyn as she went.

Evelyn crouched down next to Luke, eyebrows high, as the man fiddled with wires and cords. “I have a feeling Kathy teases you into doing things all the time,” she noted humorously.

Luke grinned over at her, unabashed and unashamed. “Yeah, you’re definitely right. I probably let her get away with it way too much! But, well, we all’ve known each other our whole lives,” he shrugged easily. “It’s hard to say no.”

“Or you’re really a sweetheart,” Evelyn joked, poking at his cheek. He sputtered and shoved at her, knocking her on her ass and making her laugh out loud. The TV and stereo equipment crackled and then _screeched_ into life a second later, causing everyone to wince while Luke crowed in victory.

Kathy came hopping back, somehow bouncy and excited with a tray covered in wobbling, overfull cocktail glasses but not spilling a drop. “Yes! The party is _on_! Blueberry cocktails in honor of our hero, y’all!”

Kathy passed out glasses to Owen, Evelyn, and Luke and frowned. “Chase, what’re ya doin? Git over here!” she ordered, one fist on her cocked hip and eyebrow arching high.

“I’m working,” Chase retorted exasperatedly. He grunted and stumbled forward at the hard smack to his back from Hayden.

“Don’t be scared to have a li’l fun, kid. I’m closing down the kitchen now and headin’ over to the Fishery. Ozzie’s offered his spare room, so you kids belt it out.”

“Tell Toby if he changes his mind, he can come over and sing with us,” Evelyn offered quickly. Hayden winked and touched the side of his nose.

“I’ll do that, Rancher Girl.”

Owen gulped down his drink and glanced up at the clock. “Don’t tell me Maya’s missin’ out?” he asked a little incredulously. Kathy guffawed at the thought as Chase slumped into a chair to sip at the glass Kathy had handed him. The cook grimaced and sighed quietly.

“Maya’s _definitely_ comin’, but yanno if there’s a chance t’be late, she will be,” Kathy pointed out, snorted inelegantly. “Fisher n’ Candace were the only ones that said no.”

“No Candace?” Evelyn repeated with a small frown.

“She’s kinda quiet. I don’t think she even comes to Brass Bar at all,” Luke added, reaching for Evelyn’s untouched glass. She smacked his hand away with an eye roll at him.

The door crashed open with even less restraint than Luke had shown when they’d arrived. There was a flash of pink and carroty-red hair before the door bounced back and knocked the woman right back out the door. The _boys_ about fell over themselves laughing while Kathy and Evelyn rushed forward in worry- though perhaps their mouths might’ve been twitching a little. On the cobbles outside, Maya blinked owlishly up at them, dazed but not worse for wear.

“Am I late?!” she gasped, eyes ever wider. With that, the dam broke and Kathy and Evelyn burst out laughing as they helped Maya back to her feet.

“Nah, girl, you’re jus’ in time,” Kathy assured her. “We haven’ even had the second round yet and Renee ain’t here yet.”

“Oh, good! I don’t want to miss out singing some Justin Beiber!” Maya gushed happily.

“Right, that would’ve been a tragedy,” Evelyn muttered under her breath. She perked up seeing the bright yellow figure coming over the bridge from Clarinet District. “There’s Renee! I think we can finally start picking out music!”

“I’m gonna need a whole lot more alcohol first, Rancher Girl,” Kathy said mildly. Evelyn grinned in amusement.

By the time ten o’clock rolled around, it saw the little stage crowded with people Evelyn was already coming to count on as friends. A night of loosened inhibitions and ridiculous “dancing” to an eclectic roll call of music tended to build bonds. While there was a mix of hip-hop and hard rock for most of the others, Evelyn was more a one-hit wonder and 90’s chart-toppers sort of karaoke star, Maya eagerly jumping in to sing off-pitched, but unreservedly. Even Chase mumbled words to at least half the songs and barely hid his tapping foot under the table. Luke and Kathy especially loved Queen and Metallica, whereas Renee could rap _startling_ well about spaceships with way too many curse words for such an innocent face. Owen preferred bass-toned country songs that sounded vaguely familiar sometimes, especially the choruses that Evelyn could join in on.

‘Enter Sandman’ was followed by ‘Barbie Girl’, then ‘Hillbilly Bone’ to a totally left-field ‘Feelin’ Myself’ that had Evelyn’s jaw dropping at Renee. Not to mention Maya dragging Chase up onto the stage to sing their way through either a 1D song or a Bieber song- Evelyn was pretty bad at telling the difference. They ended the night with a way too drunk ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ that had Kathy and Luke dancing on the tables and air-guitaring that would have done Brian May proud. And lastly, an exuberant rendition of ‘Wannabe’ that every single one of them jumped up and sang wildly, jumping up and down and going pitchy and breathless by the end. The incessant laughter and cocktails of ever increasing ratio of alcohol to juice didn't help, either. 

And those were just the just the songs that stood out the loudest in Evelyn’s brain after the fact. They all- minus Kathy and Maya- stumbled home much _much_ later that night, sniggering and stumbling, arms wrapped around waists to hold each other up. Even Chase was tucked up in the curve of Owen's meaty arm, red-faced and disheveled and  _smiling_.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn woke feeling refreshed and energized despite the late night and running around she’d done the day before. There was something about karaoke and a good group of fun people that re-charged her batteries. On the way down to town yesterday, she had stopped to put up Hera for the night and checked on her new chick, Aphrodite, who’d been deposited in her coop safely as Cain promised. Today she'd have a bit more time to get to know her little chick, though. It had been a quick, cursory check over and feeding before Luke had dragged her to Harmonica. 

She whistled her way through breakfast, her throat too sore to sing, though she did cave and whisper-sing along with Finn now and then. (he'd of course stayed home to sleep when she'd gone to the Bar.) The delicious purple herb tea went a long way towards soothing her throat, thankfully. Feeding and cuddling Aphrodite was barely a chore, neither was feeding and brushing down Hera much worse. Hera had lifted her heavy head and watched Evelyn approach with liquid brown eyes that seemed to _recognize_ her. It was a heady feeling. She might’ve almost thrown herself around Hera’s thick neck in giddy adoration, but she controlled herself. Hera needed to get to know her a bit more before she scared the poor little calf. Her crops were easy enough to water and weed, and she stood in the middle of her field, fists on her hips and chewing her lip, wondering if she were ready to take care of more crops each day. Hera stood nearby, gazing at her placidly while Aphrodite’s shrill peeps echoed through the heavy spring air.

“Heya, Evie!” shouted a boisterously loud voice, breaking the stillness and startling Hera into movement away from the source. Evelyn was already grinning as she looked up and saw Luke clomping down the path towards her.

“Heya, Lu!” Evelyn replied, grinning at his disgusted grimace. She violently protested his sudden chokehold and noogie between bouts of laughter.

“It’s Luke! Not Lu! That’s the worst nickname ever!” he ordered, as Evelyn squirmed and tugged at his arm.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, jerk! Get your gross, smelly arm offa me!”

“I’m not smelly today! I showered just yesterday!” Luke protested in mock-hurt, making a show of sniffing under his arms. Evelyn snorted. “Did you wanna go chop down some trees with me? I got this great swinging technique, all in the hips and knees. Your arms are kinda puny, so you need to get the… the… speed? Yeah, the speed just right.”

“Pretty sure you mean momentum,” Evelyn corrected with a grin and said-puny arms crossed over her chest. Luke wrinkled his nose.

“They aren’t the same thing?”

“… not really. But yeah, sure, I’ll go with you. I can’t really afford to do much on my farm until I pay off the down payment, but I might as well start stocking up on lumber. I need a lot for all the renovations ahead of me. And my home _really_ needs it,” she admitted with a sigh. They both turned to look at the ramshackle homestead as identical grimaces twisted up their faces.

“Awesome!” Luke declared a moment later, doing his swinging fistpump. “The faster we get there, the faster we can get started. You ready?”

“Oh, yeah. Lemme put up my tools and grab what I’ll need. Do you mind if we swing by Marimba first? I wanna get some more seeds to plant. I’m finally getting fast enough that I think I’m ready for a decent-sized crop,” Evelyn told him as he followed her into the house. He 'hm'd and ‘hah’d as he peered around- not the least bit ashamed of his rude curiosity which only made Evelyn roll her eyes and snicker as Finn scolded the fairy-deaf carpenter furiously.

“The inside isn’t much better than the outside,” he announced a second later. Evelyn laughed outright, but Finn pretty much cartwheeled in outraged shock. “We can swing by Marimba, no problem. Maybe she’ll have some canned spinach from last year in storage still. Pops is running low,” Luke mused wistfully.

“Was Popeye your favorite cartoon growing up?” Evelyn asked amusedly. She thrust a beat-up old thermos of tea into his arms and shoved him towards the door.

“Eh?! How’d you know?” he exclaimed, eyes wide in awed surprise.

“Lucky guess,” Evelyn retorted with a chortle.

The walk to Flute Fields was just as nice as her walk with Toby had been the day before. They even swung by the beach so she could collect more shells- she also found some mussels that Luke stuck his tongue out at. Unfortunately, Toby wasn’t there again. She recounted her story of finding the Yellow Bell there, minus Collin, making Luke laugh and demand to see it when they got back to her house later. He vaguely remembered seeing another Bell and arch, but they were all over Castanet and he couldn’t exactly remember where he’d seen them all.

“There’s definitely one down in the Mine. Ask Owen about it and he’ll show you where it is. He knows the Lower Mine like I know Fugue Forest,” he suggested as he pushed open the door to Marimba.

“Thanks, I wi-” They froze, feeling irrationally guilty and awkward as raised voices reached their ears.

Ruth and Craig came into the shop from the living area, too busy arguing to notice the two of them standing in the still open doorway. Craig was more silent, with a mulish look on his face and a stubborn turn of his mouth. Ruth, however, was sharp-tongued and vocal about the displeasure clear on her features.

“You can’t just give up, Craig! That’s exactly why our children _left_ , because you refuse to try anymore.”

“What’s the use of trying?” Craig finally burst out in the middle of her diatribe. “The soil’s all but sand, and the crops are puny if they even manage to grow at all. The land is dyin’ and there ain’t nuthun I can do ‘bout it. Good thing they left. They’re both smarter than you’n me ever been.” With that touching comment, Craig brushed past Evelyn and Luke, shoulder clocking the male as he went. Luke grunted and rubbed at his chest as they both stepped more into the shop and let the door slam behind the older farmer. Behind them, Ruth sighed.

When they turned back, she looked shamefaced and weary. The smile she attempted didn’t actually deserve the name. “I’m sorry you had to see that. Especially you, Ms. Tallesin. This is the second time you’ve seen my family at their worst and you’re barely even moved into town,” Ruth apologized, tone too dry and heavy to sound quite sincere. As if she were too tired to truly care anymore. Her thin, brown hand rubbed at her forehead.

“It’s all right, really. If you need me to, I can come back at another time…” Evelyn trailed off as Ruth waved her hand in the air to cut her off.

“You’ll most likely see yet another argument. Might as well get what you came for. More seed?” Ruth inquired as she trudged towards the counter.

“Yes. Please,” Evelyn answered haltingly, stumbling towards Ruth at Luke’s none-too-discreet prodding to her back. She cast a glare back at him- narrowing her eyes at his butter-wouldn’t-melt-in-his-mouth expression- and hurried to place her order. “I couldn’t help but hear… I mean, obviously, er- I mean… I didn’t mean to hear- What’s wrong with the soil?” Evelyn stammered and blurted as her face heated up. Behind her, she could hear both Finn and Luke snickering at her expense. Ruth’s wry smirk made her blush deepen.

“For the past few generations the land’s been getting weaker and weaker. In my grandfather’s day, the whole fields would be filled with thriving crops and flowers. Even then, there’d be patches where crops didn’t grow as well as the others, but we still had famous, award-winning produce to sell in the cities nearby. Nowadays, getting even decent-grown crops is hard. I inherited this land, and I remember the stories my grandfather told me, of the blessing of the Goddess and the wealth of the soil. My husband grew in Castanet, too, and he’s loved this land just as much as I do, and knows the history just as well. No matter what he’s tried, nothing comes close to the stories we grew up on,” Ruth explained sadly. Despite the continually depressing topic of conversation, her work-hardened hands deftly weighed out and tied out little bags of seeds without hesitations while Evelyn counted out the right amount of auree.

“My Pops talks about her, too, the Goddess and her Tree. Says she’d been getting weaker and weaker and Castanet is dyin’ with her,” Luke added with a tone a little too serious. He turned and winked down at Evelyn. “It sounds like stories to me, but my Mama believed just like Pops. She used to go to the Spring and pray with my Pops ‘fore she died.” Ruth nodded mutely, then she handed over the portioned out seeds and scooped up the small stack of bills and coins on the counter.

“Is there anything I could do? To help Mr. Craig?” Evelyn asked, already stuffing the little bags and her wallet into her rucksack. For a fleeting second, a genuine smile flitted over Ruth’s weary face.

“That’s a sweet sentiment, but unless you can grow a bushel of better than decent lettuce to send to the city for me, there’s not much to do,” Ruth wryly replied in a defeated tone.

“I could! I could do that!” Evelyn exclaimed, eyes lit up and earnestness fairly oozing out of her. Ruth blinked and stepped back a little. “I’ll grow you a whole bushel full of really good, delicious-looking lettuce that people won’t help but buy.”

“You don’t really need to do that, Ms. Tallesin. But I suppose… if you’re offering… it would help me and my husband a bit…” Ruth said slowly. Evelyn held up a fist.

“I will. Count on it.”

“Thank you. If you’d like, I could give you a discount on seeds-”

“No thank you, ma’am. That defeats the purpose of making you a bit of extra cash after all. Maybe… Maybe you could help me find something? A big yellow arch for a bell?” Evelyn inquired hesitantly. Ruth looked shocked once more.

“Of course. Why in Goddess’s name do you care about that old thing?”

“You know what it is?!” Evelyn exclaimed with both palms slapping flat on the counter. Finn thudded against the back of her head and clutched at her hair.

“It’s been on Marimba land for generations,” Ruth replied, eyes rather wide and body leaning back a little ways from the force of Evelyn’s exuberance.

“Whoohoo!!” Evelyn pumped her fist in the air as Finn flew around her in dizzying circles. She grabbed Luke’s hands and jumped up and down excitedly. “We found it! We found it!” Luke blinked, then grinned widely and started bouncing up and down with her.

"We did it, Evie! It wasn't hard at all!" Finn chimed just as exhilarated, his fairy glow like a shower of glitter around their heads. 

“You found it! I don’t get it, but it’s awesome!” Luke shouted, while they sprung around in circles. Ruth raised a single, perfectly arched eyebrow.

“If you’re quite done, I have peace and quiet I’d like to get back to,” she said dryly.

“You got it, Mrs. Marimba, ma’am!” Luke saluted. He lifted Evelyn, rucksack and tools and all, and ran out the shop. “SHE FOUND IT!”

“LUKE! PUT ME DOWN!” Evelyn shrieked in laughter as she waved towards Ruth. “THANK YOU, MS. RUTH!” she hollered as the door slammed behind them.

Hours later, after lunch in the forest and a good pile of lumber having been chopped (compared to the mountainous heap that Luke had cut down, she hadn't done _poorly_ ), Luke stretched out along the grass in front of her house with a loud groan. Aphrodite immediately scuttled over to him to investigate while Evelyn began hoeing away at her field. Her arms were wobbly from axing at trees all morning, but the long break for lunch already had her feeling rested enough to at least get her seeds planted. She had a lot of lettuces to grow after all.

“I could help,” Luke called over even as he played with the curious chick climbing all over his legs.

“No, I got this. I get better and faster every time I use this, so I can’t just give up now,” Evelyn grunted, wiping sweat away. She grinned when she finished a patch large enough for the first bag of lettuce seeds. “See! Took me half the time it did just a couple days ago. How long have I been here?” Evelyn muttered in confusion. Luke shrugged.

“I’ve only known you a day, so I wouldn’t know.” Evelyn made a face over in his direction, unimpressed by his ‘helpfulness’, which only made him grin widely in response. “C’mon, Speedy, I wanted to go work a bit in the workshop before dinner,” he added with a whine. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

“Just go without me.”

“What?! Why would I do that? I’m supposed to show you the mine so you can find Owen, remember? I’m not gonna just leave you here!” Luke protested vehemently.

“I’m pretty sure I can find the mine all by myself. I even have a map if I get lost on the single street in Garmon,” Evelyn retorted in a so-dry-it-burned tone. Luke snickered quietly.

“Yeah, okay, point,” Luke conceded. He slowly got to his feet, wary of the tiny yellow ball of feathers next to him. It wasn’t often she saw Luke so careful and aware of his surroundings and it was… kinda cute, how worried he was about where his boots went. “You sure it’s okay I take off?”

“Yeah, please do. You’re throwing off my groove, man,” Evelyn drawled. Luke laughed and dusted off his pants.

“Right, sure, Kuzco.” Evelyn grinned wide at Luke’s catching onto her reference. She waved as he jogged away, axe glinting from his shoulder.

“Eeevvvviiieee, I’ve been so bored and the Forest is _scary_. Let’s never do that again,” Finn wheedled as he buzzed around her shoulders.

“Sadly, I’m going to have to go there a lot, with or without Luke. You do see the buildings we’re living in, don’t you?” Evelyn pointed out as she waved around the farm. Finn sighed and thumped on top of her head.

“Do we really have to go to the mine today, too? I don’t like creepy dark places, they’re creepy!” Finn asked. He peered over her forehead to watch her hoe break through soil.

“Yes, but only to see that Bell Luke talked about. Owen should be able to take us straight to it and then we’ll come straight back. If it’ll make you feel any better, we can stop and spend time with the Goddess. We have to ask her how to help Collin, might as well rest for a while.”

“REALLY? We can?!” Finn shrieked excitedly. Evelyn winced at the volume even as she smiled.

“Yup. If we wait till _after_ the mine, we can spend all evening with her. As long as you want,” Evelyn offered graciously. Finn cheered and hugged the crown of her head as best he could which made Evelyn giggle.

Finishing up planting her rows of lettuces and turnips didn’t take too much more time, and they were on their way towards Garmon before afternoon was too far along. It was nice to meander her way up the hill, smiling at Finn’s twinkling high spirits, stooping occasionally to pick mushrooms, berries, and even a few herbs along the way. She’d gotten pretty good at spying out the wild mint from the grass as she walked. Bo was outside the Carpenter’s as she passed, his arms full of hewn and de-barked logs which all tumbled to the ground when he tried to wave. Evelyn snickered behind her hand and kept walking. No need to make him even more embarrassed after all. It was easy to find the blacksmith’s, since Garmon District was quite literally a single dirt path with houses and a mountain on one side and a _cliff_ on the other.

“Hallo?” Evelyn called out hesitantly as she pushed open the door. Right in front of her was the counter and register, behind which was a squat furnace filled with ash. There was a slight glow of embers amidst the cinders, and it was even warmer inside the shop than out, but nothing really seemed new. The few tools hanging on the walls for sale were old, the metal dull and the wooden handles dark and smooth from use. A loud clomping noise from her right had her turning to see an older grizzled man with a large hooked nose and wearing an oily, cracked-leather apron. His face was lined and dark from soot, his hands huge and covered in old burn scars, but his dark eyes twinkled under his craggy brows and his bushy mustache quivered over a mostly hidden smile.

“This is the famous Rancher Girl, is it? My grandson was telling me about you. Something about ‘Eye of the Tiger’?” the older man mused just a shade too politely. Evelyn’s face heated.

“That may be my go-to karaoke solo, but speaking of loud-mouthed grandsons, where _is_ Owen?” Evelyn replied in a rather desperate sounding tone. That giant bushy mustache quivered harder.

“He’s already down in the mine. He said there was a rock fall he needed to clear, down on the tenth floor. I see you already have a hammer. Owen give you that? It looks like one of mine,” the blacksmith queried, stomping his way behind the counter.

“Um, yes, it is. He gave it to me yesterday. I’m sorry, I don’t think I know your name?” Evelyn queried, embarrassed and mentally kicking herself for being so rude. “I’m Evelyn.”

“Ramsey Gravel. My granddaughter is around here somewhere… if you see a little red-head with her nose where it doesn’t belong, that’ll be my Chloe,” Ramsey told her with a fondness in his gruff, crackling voice that made Evelyn’s anxiety settle and seep away. He was the kind of teasing, sweet, old man with a crusty exterior she’d always wished her own grandfather could be. “I would offer my services to upgrade that old thing Owen gave you, but well…” His dark eyes trailed over to where the ash and embers glowed weakly. “I never can get the fires hot enough. It’s the damnedest thing, excusin’ my language,” he tacked on hastily as he rubbed his face wearily. “Not even the hot springs are hot enough to have a lie-in, and the lights in the mines just won’t shine bright enough. I’ve had to close the upper floors because it’s too dark to be safe, not that it stopped that mule-headed Kettles girl,” he muttered to himself.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Mr. Gravel. I’m sure it’ll get better soon,” Evelyn assured him awkwardly. “But, um… I better go before it’s too late…”

“Ah, yes, you do that. Be careful in there. And if you see my Chloe, tell her to get back in here, would you?”

“Of course. Uh… thanks? Bye!” Evelyn stammered before rushing out.

“It’s gotta be because of the Bell! The Red Bell!” Finn blurted the moment the door swung shut behind them. “Alana’s melody invigorates fire!”

“When you talk about those bells affecting everything in Castanet, you really weren’t kidding. Even _fire_ can’t get _hot enough_ without it?” Evelyn asked incredulously. Finn nodded so fast his head looked ready to fall right off. “That must be what’s messing with the Ocarina’s ovens, too. Though… that seems a little weird for just _magic_ leaving. I mean, other places don’t have magic and they can make fire hot enough to melt metal. It seems more like…” Evelyn broke off, biting down on her bottom lip. The mine’s entrance loomed ahead, thankfully distracting Finn from pushing for the rest of her thought.

“Do we have to go inside, Evelyn?” Finn whispered as he tucked himself along the curve of her neck beneath the curls of auburn hair.

“We won’t be long and then we’ll see the Goddess, okay? We’ll be fine,” Evelyn reassured him. She patted his head and made her way into the mountain. He trembled as the light drastically dropped with the temperature. There was a mess of wooden slats, boxes, and dented, wheelless carts in the open area, and across the way two different entrances. The one to the right seemed to lead slightly upwards before succumbing to almost pitch-blackness, but to the left was a re-enforced doorway, well-lit (comparatively), and a staircase that she could see led downwards when she got close enough. “Just ten floors to go.”

“Just _ten_ ,” Finn repeated shrilly. “Oh yes, that’s not much at all.”

“I think I’ve been a terrible influence on you if you’re already using sarcasm…” Evelyn murmured, ignoring the shiver of her own trepidation. With a breath to brace herself, she made her way down.

The steps creaked ominously, but neither sagged nor cracked under her weight. The worst part was the steps seemed to only lead one flight down, something she confirmed once she found the small wooden sign nailed to the doorway at the bottom of the stairs. She had to search over the entire mine floor, picking up weird white mushrooms and toadstools as she went, before finding the second set of stairs down. Each floor was the same game of hide-n-seek with the staircase leading lower. On one floor she searched every dimmed corner and cranny before she’d caught sight of it under a large rock she then had to bust apart.

“What the helicopter is this about?” Evelyn grunted as she kicked away rubble. There was a bright red rock with shiny ripples throughout it amongst the debris that she pocketed with a shrug.

“Ramsey did say there was a rock fall. Maybe it happens a lot?” Finn suggested as he hovered around her. He hadn’t left her shoulder until she’d needed to swing her hammer around. The moment she started down the steps, he was back to shivering under her ear.

“That’s probably it. What a pain. And this guy does this every day, for _fun_?” Evie grumbled rhetorically. “I think I’d rather chop down trees. I’d rather be Paul Bunyan than one of the seven frackin’ dwarves.”

“You know seven dwarves?” Finn asked in confusion.

“Right, so Disney movies are now the top of your educational list.”

“My educational list? What does that mean?”

“It means you’ve missed out on too much and I’m going to educate you on some fun stuff you should know about. Disney movies are definitely something you’ll enjoy, I promise. Not like _Firefly_ , though I honestly should’ve seen that coming. What floor is this? Hover up close to that sign there, would you, twinkle toes?”

“My _toes_ don’t _twinkle_ ,” Finn protested although he did as she asked.

“It’s the ninth floor? Sweet, just one more. See, that wasn’t so bad, right?” Evelyn asked cheerfully as she ducked around a huge rock studded with gleaming white quartz. If she weren’t in a bit of a rush, she would’ve probably taken the time to bust up some more rocks and find more of the pretty orangey-red rocks she’d found earlier. She could collect them, put a bit of ambiance in her shoddy little cottage.

“I guess it wasn’t… But I still can’t wait to _leave_. I like the forest more than this! At least I could hear birds and squirrels and other animals in there. It’s just dark and drippy and gross in here,” Finn whined. “There! The stairs! Thank goodness!”

“Hey, it seems like there’s more light down there. Do you hear that, too?” Evelyn asked as she swung through the opening and landed a few steps down.

“It sounds like… pounding… on rocks! It’s a hammer!”

“Yup, I think I see Owen- _whoa_ what _is_ this place?” Evelyn exclaimed, her voice echoing through the cavern. Faded murals flickered under the torchlights, collapsed pillars created strangely smooth swells and shadows over the ground, and across the wide, mostly cleared floor, a tall, awkward shape loomed.

“Evelyn!” Owen boomed in his distinctively deep voice. His large, gleaming hammer slammed to the ground and he leaned against the large boulder at his back. Chunks of rock and rubble were scattered around him, signs of clearing the rockfall Ramsey spoke of. “You came to see the arch, didncha?”

“You remembered. Is that it? Over there?” Evelyn asked, picking her away around rocks and waving towards the odd structure beyond the boulder.

“Yup. Sorry, I was trying to get this cleared before you got down here, but it’s been a mess. I had to chase Chloe off one time, too. I think, though, I cleared enough for you to get by. I’ll help you-”

“I got it. More than enough room to get by,” Evelyn quickly interrupted as she patted Owen’s sweaty, thick arm. “Why don’t you take a rest, man? Thank you so much for doing this for me.”

“It’s not a problem. It’s not like I can do much at the smithy these days,” Owen replied with a shrug. He perched on a fallen pillar and fished a water bottle out of a large sack lying on the ground near their feet. “Go take your looksies, sweetheart. I’ll be over here.”

“I don’t appreciate the sweetheart thing,” Evelyn tossed over her shoulder as she stumbled her way over the debris. Owen guffawed cheerily in response.

“Ooooohhhh, Evie! Can you _feel_ it?” Finn whispered as they approached. “It’s Alana’s Arch. It’s so warm, like fire in my tummy all the way to my toes!”

“Yeah, I feel it… a little, but Finn…” Evie’s eyes narrowed as her voice trailed away. The closer they got, the more something seemed _wrong_ with the arch. They stopped in front of it, eyes taking in the ruby red metal, the soot and rock dust that obscured the strange old-fashioned markings carved beautifully into the iron. “Finn, the Bell…”

“The Bell?” Finn repeated, breathlessly. Then he saw it… or well, didn’t see it. “THE BELL! THE BELL IS GONE! EVIE, THE BELL IS MISSING!” Finn shrieked, arms and legs waving and wings fluttering faster than a hummingbird’s. He buzzed around her, a tiny whirlwind of glittering light, before taking off around the cavern. Whatever fear he had for the dark mine was forgotten or ruthlessly shoved aside as he fluttered about, illuminating every darkened corner. But no bell, fairy-touched or otherwise, was found among the ruins and rubble. He slumped onto her head with a wailing sound. “It’s really _gone_ ,” he cried in dismay. Evelyn swallowed down her own disappointment to calm down Finn.

“We’ll find it, Finn. Don’t worry. Hey, Owen!” Evelyn called as she made her way back to where she left him. His big, gloved hand reached around the boulder and he tugged her easily over the mess and back to his side. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem, sweetheart,” Owen winked with a teasing smirk. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

“Stuff it, rockhead. I found the arch, but, you know, I read that book Hamilton gave me. I coulda sworn there should be a _bell_ hanging on that,” Evie prompted, taking his proffered water bottle gratefully.

“Well, yeah. It’s been there long as I can remember. My grandpa swears up and down that there’s a melody, an old song, that _his_ grandfather taught him. He called it the ‘hearth song’, and he still whistles it.”

“That’s fascinating and all,” Evelyn retorted, barely reining in her impatience, “but the bell _isn’t there_. It’s gone.”

“What? Really?” Owen said dumbly, big eyes blinking in confusion before they flickered towards the Arch.

“No, I’m lying for kicks and giggles. _Yes, really_. It’s gone. It’s just a big ole red bell frame.”

“Maybe it fell when all this mess did,” Owen suggested, smacking the boulder next to them. “I’ll finish clearing this all out and give it a good search through. Come back again tomorrow, ‘round lunch time. I’ll know for sure by then.”

“You’ll do that for me?” Evelyn asked in relief. His hand clapped onto her shoulder, warm and heavy.

“Yeah. Besides, that bell is special. It’s like, an heirloom, kinda? My grandpa would skin me alive if I didn’t try and find it. Don’t worry, I know these mines like the back of my hand. I’ll find it if it’s down here,” Owen promised. Evelyn smiled brightly.

“Thank you so much. You still can’t call me sweetheart.” She left him laughing and shaking his head. “See you tomorrow, Owen!”

* * *

 

The sun was setting, and her stomach was rumbling quietly, but Evelyn stayed stretched over the soft grass, eyes closed and lips curved up. The gentle sound of water lapping at marble was more soothing than a lullaby and it took too much willpower to re-open her eyes to meet the Goddess’s. The beautiful fairy was seated on the grass beneath her achingly bare tree. Gossamer wings lay on her back and trailed over her lap like a silken cloak. Her azure gaze was fixed on the distance, pensive and melancholy, even as her nimble, pale fingers sifted through Finn’s thick, black hair where he sat curled up like a tiny kitten on her lap.

“Harvest Goddess?” Evelyn queried softly, wincing at her own interruption of the Goddess’s reverie. That intense, fatigued gaze settled on Evelyn and a tiny smile bloomed over the fairy’s face.

“Yes, dear heart, I’m still here. Just going over what you’ve told me. I’m glad you have two arches, and one Bell, already in your sights. But the news of my dear Alana missing… I can feel my connection to her still. She is close, I am sure she is still in Garmon Mines, but I do not hear the echoes of a mine. I hear the giggles of a child and the snap crackle of fire.”

“Owen and Mr. Ramsey… they both mentioned a Chloe, didn’t they?” Evelyn pondered aloud. Finn chimed bemusedly.

“What’s a kah-low-ey?” the tiny sprite asked groggily. Evelyn huffed fondly.

“You mean you weren’t shamelessly eavesdropping on every word?” His drowsy little smile had her reaching out to rustle his hair with her fingertips. “Chloe is Ramsey’s granddaughter.” Finn blinked and sat up abruptly.

“Owen said he had to chase Chloe away today! Down by the Bell Arch!”

“That’s right,” Evelyn agreed. “She must have the Bell. If she found it while Owen was clearing out the rocks, I bet she took it to play with. She’s just a little girl from the sounds of it,” she reasoned excitedly. Finn happily laughed as the Goddess’s smile widened.

“I knew I could count on my hero. All you needed was a little nudge in the right direction. Tomorrow I’m sure you’ll find Alana. Now, onto poor Collin.”

“Collin, the yellow one?” At the Goddess’s nod, Evelyn bit down on her lip. “Is there was way to help charge him up? I made a promise to Ms. Ruth about those lettuces, but even if we get into the field, he was too weak to Ring the Bell.”

“It’s true. You’ll have another step ahead of you. To revitalize the magic of the Yellow Bell, you’ll need moonlight.”

“Moonlight?”

“Indeed. Across the district of Castanet are moonstones. They soak moonlight into themselves, like sponges to water, but to access the moonlight, you must stand upon them when the moon shines down onto their surface. You’ll know they’re ready when they glow,” the Goddess explained softly.

“How many are there?” Evelyn asked, already frowning in thought.

“Three. I know for sure of one near the sea,” the Goddess looked away, her gaze distant and hazy once more. “On the edge of the sea, where once man-made light blazed a path over the waves. A cat guards the stone, those strange creatures always seem to know where magic gathers strongest,” the Goddess murmured with an amused smile.

“I think I know where that is. I dunno if there’s a cat over there, but there’s a lighthouse past the dock. I bet it’s there. Tomorrow night, after I get the Red Bell, I bet I could hunt down that stone,” Evelyn announced firmly.

“I believe in you, dear one,” the Goddess said simply, but with a depth to her tone that belied the simplicity of the words.

A glowing warmth spread through Evelyn’s chest as a blush spread over her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was so short! Soooo let's give you this REALLY LONG ONE!? The first scene, the karaoke night, was added during/after the proofreading and I just actually finished it. XD After... sitting on the idea of it for about a month...
> 
> And I totally had to look up the guitarist's name. I don't normally know that kind of information, so don't be too impressed. lol


	7. Moonlit Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you might be surprised just how easy it is to read.” He said it with another mysterious, debonair smile and moved to saunter past her. She spun on her heel, following his movement.
> 
> “I’m not magic!” she squeaked indignantly to his back. He merely raised a hand in farewell.
> 
> “Another time, fey-girl. When there’s less moonlight at work.” And then his figure disappeared into the shadows.

Evie yawned as she watered the tiny sprouts. She had a long day ahead of her, so it was nice to have an easy morning. There were no new weeds to pull, no hoeing to be done, no seeds to plant, just plants to water and animals to feed. Hera was already settled in the grass, her whipcord tail swishing through the air lazily to slap at her flanks. ‘Dite, her affectionate nickname for Aphrodite the chick, was twittering around the wild cherry trees along the edge of the farmyard. At least, she was pretty sure they were cherry trees, she’d never seen them in real life before, but they have the same pretty pink flowers and the right color bark for the fruit-bearing kind of cherry tree that she had found in her gardening books. In the summer, she _should_ be able to harvest fresh cherries. Soon enough, Evie would also have eggs and milk to sell or keep. However, for now, she still liked how cute and adorable her baby chick and calf were, if just as useless as money-makers as the gorgeous cherry trees were. She set her watering can, hoe, and sickle on her porch and glanced down the road, then up. Both paths were clear and she felt her mood droop slightly. It was silly to expect Luke to greet her every morning, not after they’d just become friend and therefore had no established routine. But... she missed his exuberance already. She also hadn’t seen either Renee or Toby in a couple days and she didn’t know which one she missed most- Renee with her cheerful chattering or Toby’s quiet humor and easy camaraderie.

“Well, I have to go to Harmonica tonight anyway, to hunt down that stone. I’ll track down Toby then. I’ll go up to Garmon now, get that Red Bell business outta the way, and borrow Luke’s phone to call up Renee. I’ll invite her to dinner tonight. And then I’ll get to see everybody,” Evie decided with immense satisfaction.

“Hmm?” Finn mumbled sleepily from her breast pocket. Evie rolled her eyes.

“Just talking to myself, Tinkerbell. Finish up your beauty sleep,” she teased as she got to her feet.

“Who’s Tin’erbell?” Finn slurred before snoring loudly.

Evie laughed as she jogged towards Garmon. (Unfortunately, she didn’t look back to see the figure walking up from the Harmonica road.) She did her usual foraging, finding a strange blue herb that smelled heavenly and more mushrooms and blueberries. She’d made a bit of money with her foraging already, and her first crop of potatoes and turnips was almost ready for harvesting. The future was looking bright indeed. The bridge barely rattled under her feet she loped across so quickly, grinning and waving as Luke stepped outside the carpentry. He whooped and lifted her clear off her feet, which was looking more and more like his standard greeting.

“So, how’d your bell hunt go yesterday?” he asked when he set her back down.

“Well, I found the frame where the bell _goes_ , but the bell itself was missing. Owen’s hoping he’ll find it today,” Evie explained easily.

“So, you wanna help him, or are you gonna hang with me? Bo and I are gonna do some work on a mine cart today. If we can get it working again, it’s a fast ride down to Harmonica, even back up again. I’m sure Simon’s gonna be psyched to use it again.”

“I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I could always supply lunch and get in the way,” Evie joked, walking with Luke.

“You won’t be worse than me. Bo’s good at fixing stuff, I’m good at _making_ stuff. I like designing things, making them look cool and _awesome_.”

“Well, someone’s gotta do it.”

“Evie!” Finn screeched from her chest area. Evie stopped dead and blinked down at her shirt where Finn’s head was sticking out of her pocket.

“Evie?” Luke asked as he turned back to her, eyes flitting down to where hers were looking and just as quickly flittering away as he blushed. “What are you doing?”

 “I can feel a Bell, Evie!” Finn exclaimed, pointy ears quivering in agitation .

“I- sorry- I thought I heard something-” Evie was answering Luke absently, head jerking up and eyes wide.

Luke stared at her, even more baffled.

“One… two…” called out another, familiar voice. Both Luke and Evie looked over to see Bo standing with his face to the blacksmith shop’s wall as he counted loudly.

“Evie, LOOK! It’s the Bell!” Finn shrieked, his tiny arm waving excitedly. Evie turned her head so quickly that her neck almost cracked. Sure enough, lying innocuously in the middle of the path, was a large red bell the same size and shape as the yellow one snug in her bag.

“Three… four…”

“What the crackers?” Evie muttered. Luke looked over at her, eyebrows flying high.

“What is it?”

“The Bell is _right there_.”

“Five… six…”

“Dude! Is that it? I _do_ remember it now!” Luke muttered in some amazement. “What are you waiting for, go snag it.”

“Oh, right, duh. I’m just really confused. How’d it get in the middle of the road like that?” Evie laughed at herself and began walking towards it.

“Seven… eight…”

“Hey, Bo, I thought you were going to the cart?” Luke called as he followed Evie.

“Why is he counting like that?” Evie asked, frowning.

“Would you just hurry up, Evie!? We’re so close!” Finn pleaded happily as he whizzed around her.

“It sounds like he’s playing a game,” Luke replied with a shrug.

“Nine… ten!”

“TEN!” screamed a very excited, high-pitched girl’s voice. Two children came racing around the corner of the smithy. One was Paolo, whom Evie had already met, the second was a tiny, carroty-red-haired girl with a wide, mischievous grin. She all but kicked up dust as she ran towards the Bell, Paolo on her heels. Dread suddenly filled Evie’s chest once the kids’ destination became blindingly clear.

“Oh no, they _aren’t_ ,” Evie groaned as she picked up her pace.

“Oh yes they are, Chloe, don’t-!” Luke shouted, waving his arms while his long legs churned next to Evie’s.

“She’s going to-” Finn cried out.

The girl who could only be Chloe let out a triumphant yell as she kicked the Bell as hard as possible and sent it flying.

“Holy sh- _field_ goals, Batman,” Evie muttered. She skidded to a stop and watched the Bell arc high into the air.

“ _Nooooo_ ,” Finn wailed.

The Bell clattered against the chimney of the blacksmith’s like a basketball on the rim of a hoop, every breath holding tight in their throats, before it wobbled and… of course, fell _in_. Evelyn threw up her arms in exasperation. “Are you _fiddlesticking_ _kidding me right now_?”

“Whoohoo! Perfect shot!” Chloe cheered, jumping up and down. Paolo laughed breathlessly and Bo whistled, impressed. Even Luke was bent over laughing beside Evie.

“You’re too good at this game, Chlo’. I dunno if your gramps is gonna like that though…” Bo told her.

“That was amazing. Maybe you should be a soccer player not a blacksmith when you grow up,” Luke called out, his laughs mellowing into chortles.

Evie sighed wearily. “I’m just surprised she didn’t break her foot.”

“What are we going to do, Evie? It’s _in a chimney_ ,” Finn shrilled.

The girl ran up to Evie to announce, “Hiya! I’m Chloe! Are you Evelyn?” with a grin wide enough to show off her missing tooth.

“Yeah, that’s her. I coulda told you that,” Paolo interjected at her side. “Hi, Evie. Why haven’t you come back? Toby looked out for you all day yesterday!”

“He… did?” Evie stammered, blushing lightly as she smiled.

“CHLOE ANNE GRAVEL!” bellowed a gruff, deep voice. All three of the younger kids flinched and Chloe muttered ‘uh oh’ under her breath. Boots stomped on the wood of the deck outside the smithy, and they all turned to see Ramsey, fists on his hips, glaring down at them. His face and entire front half was so blackened with soot, Evie could barely make out the actual silver of his hair or the color of his clothes.

“It was an accident, Grampa! Honest! I didn’t _aim_ for the chimney!” Chloe wheedled, her eyes big and misty.

“What _was_ it? Accident or not, missy, it got stuck in my chimney and the whole house filled with ash and smoke,” Ramsey thundered down at her, eyes flashing. Chloe glanced down and dug the toe of her shoe into the dirt.

“Sorry, Gramps,” she murmured.

“Excuse me, Mr. Ramsey? When you say stuck…?” Evie prompted with a grimace.

Ramsey glanced over at her, his anger cooling slightly. “It’s _very_ stuck. I can’t reach it to tug it down. I tried to knock it down, but it won’t budge an inch. I won’t be able to use my forge _at all_ until it’s out.”

“I’ll help with that.” Evie sighed again as Luke choked down more chuckles and patted her shoulder encouragingly. “It was the Bell, from the mine, that was kicked up there.”

“ _The what?!”_ Ramsey roared, turning his flashing eyes back onto Chloe. “You _kicked the Red Bell into the chimney?_ How in the world did you even _have_ that?”

“I found it in the mine yesterday,” Chloe sniffled. “I thought it looked just right for Kick the Can, so I grabbed it up before Owen saw it. I didn’t know it’d get _stuck_ ,” Chloe protested.

“What is it?” Bo asked in confusion. “I thought it was old junk from the mine. What’s a redbell?”

“You’re not a native here, Bo, but Chloe and Paolo _are_. They should’ve known better than to play _Kick the Can_ with a _Bell_ ,” Ramsey grumbled fiercely. Both children pouted and looked down, guilty and upset. “I’ll be calling Ozzie, young’un. You’ll be helping Chloe clean up this mess, too. As for you, Miss Evelyn. I’ve got an idea that might work to get the Bell out, but it’ll take some time and energy outta you,” Ramsey told her. Evie shrugged and held up her hands.

“I wouldn’t expect less.”

“It’s okay, Evie. I’ll help you however much I can. Promise,” Luke assured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and jostling her a bit.

They all followed Ramsey into the smithy, Bo at his side fervently pleading to help the younger kids clean up since he also was playing with them. As the three ‘troublemakers’ clattered around getting cleaning supplies, Ramsey, Luke, and Evie stood around the forge, coughing at the soot still hovering in the air. Ramsey had a small, much creased and tattered booklet in his hands.

“This here is some simple mining tips. I think, if you can get one of each kind of ore, we might be able to heat them up, all together, enough to blow the Bell right out of the chimney. This here is what you need to be looking for-”

“Hey! I have one of those!” Evie interrupted, swinging her rucksack around to dig through it. Sure enough, the dark orange-red rock in her hand matched exactly the picture in the booklet.

“That’s copper ore,” Ramsey explained, sooty mustache twitching. “You’ll still need one of iron, silver, gold, and rare. Iron and copper are pretty common, but the others are gonna be harder. ‘Specially since the upper floors and the floors lower than ten are closed off. I s’ppose I could do it myself, or get Owen to do it, since we’ve got the experience, but I have to keep an eye on Chloe, and Owen’s got that rockfall he’s still clearing out of the ruins.”

“I can definitely do it. I was the one asking about the Bell. I might as well follow through,” Evie told Ramsey firmly. She took the booklet with a quick ‘thanks’ and tucking it into her back pocket.

“And I’ll help her. I’ve gone down in the mines with Owen plenty of times,” Luke spoke up. Ramsey eyed him wryly.

“You mostly went down there to get into trouble. You ain’t a miner, boy. But you’ll know enough to help, I s’ppose. You be careful down there. The Bell ain’t going anywhere,” Ramsey warned her kindly.

Evie snorted. “You’re telling me. Thanks for your help, Mr. Ramsey.”

“Oh, while we’re talking ore. You’ll probably find a lot of extras, and I’ll only need one of each. Take any I don’t need next door. I don’t know if Ms. Mira is up to it, but her nephew is working in her shop. Perhaps he’ll be able to refine your ores for you. One of these days, I’ll get my forge running again and you can bring me the metal to fix up your old tools,” Ramsey offered. Evie blinked.

“That’s… that’s _great_. Owen mentioned it, but didn’t give me any details. I’ll remember to keep ahold of all the ore I find. Thank you. _Really,_ ” she said earnestly.

Ramsey smoothed his mustache, as if trying to keep from preening. “I don’t know if that Julius-boy will be any use, he’s a shiftless, irresponsible sort, needs to be told what to do. With Ms. Mira spending most her time at the church… I don’t know if you’ll be able to refine anything any time soon, but it’s worth finding out.”

“I’ll be sure to go by and ask soon. Thank you, Mr. Ramsey. Good luck with babysitting,” Evie joked with a short salute. She grabbed Luke’s elbow and dragged him out.

“Hey, hey, what’s the rush?” Luke whined.

“I have to go find _four different_ kinds of ore, Luke! Who knows how long that’ll take? One of them is literally called _rare ore_.”

“It’ll be fine. Owen can find that stuff in his sleep. He’ll have all sorts of tips and I’m pretty good at swinging a hammer. We’ll get it found in no time, don’t worry,” Luke said, rustling her hair affectionately. “Ramsey’s right, that Bell ain’t going anywhere.”

“Can’t anyone tell that’s the _problem!_?” Finn snapped agitatedly.

Evie wished she could agree with him out loud.

* * *

 

Evie groaned as she slumped over the table at Brass Bar. Her muscles ached, there was dirt on top of dirt, tears in her clothes, and her stomach felt like it was eating itself it was so hungry. Even Luke was slouching in his seat.

“No time at all, huh? We found a whole lot of ore all right, but most of it was _junk_ ,” Evie snarled tiredly. Luke winced a little. Owen and Kathy walked up then, amusement warring with compassion in the blonde’s pretty emerald eyes. A tall, frosty glass of apple juice was set in front of Evie, as well as a plate of sandwiches.

“It’s on me, Evie. It’s my fault for letting that scamp get that Bell past me yesterday,” Owen offered with a grin before chugging back his own cocktail. Luke was already gulping down blueberry juice like it was the nectar of the gods.

“Thank you, Owen. I’m _starving_ ,” Evie moaned gratefully, dragging the offerings closer.

The ginger miner toasted her with a smile. “You worked hard all day today in the mines. For a newbie, you sure caught on fast. I was pretty impressed with your haul.”

Evie’s mouth twisted to the side.

“Hey, don’t look like that, Evie. Most of it was junk, but you’ll still get some auree for it, so it’s not a total waste. Plus, you did find a bunch of iron and couple more copper. Only three more ores to go,” Luke encouraged her, giving her a one-armed hug that almost lifted her out of her seat. Evie merely groaned and lolled her head onto Luke’s shoulder.

“Just leave me here to drown in apple juice.” The others laughed at her dramatics. The door opened then and Kathy got back to her feet, smiling broadly.

“Howdy, Fisher, don’ see you here often,” Kathy greeted. Evie sat up quickly, tugging at her clothes and rubbing at her dirty face before remembering her gloves were equally dirty. She yanked them off and quickly shoved a too-large mouthful of egg salad sandwich in her mouth all while Owen and Luke called out in greeting.

“I heard about my cousin getting into trouble this morning. I thought I’d see if Evelyn survived her first day mining,” Toby answered as he walked over to their table. Evelyn glanced up, cheeks bulging and pink.

She swallowed hard, coughed too loudly, and then grinned awkwardly. “Yup, all in one piece. I think chopping down trees is harder on a body, but mining gets you a lot dirtier. I’ve got a lot of mining to do before I’m done though. I could only find one of the four ores I needed, even with this buffoon’s help today,” Evie explained, glaring over at Luke. Luke only laughed and snagged one of her sandwich halves, ignoring her squawk of outrage.

“We got all day tomorrow and you were doing real good before we called it quits. Tomorrow I bet we’ll find all three,” Luke said around a mouthful. Evie grimaced at him and slapped her hand over his face.

“You’re disgusting, Carpenter.”

“I guess that means you’ll be too busy to go to the beach tomorrow morning? I was hoping to convince you to rest a bit. You haven’t really stopped to enjoy the spring weather since you got here,” Toby offered mildly, looking between Luke and Evie with a faint frown.

Evie’s gaze dropped to the table and she traced her fingertip along the lip of her glass. “I would love to, it sounds really nice. But I wanna get that Bell outta that chimney sooner rather than later. I read that booklet during lunch and it’s ridiculously difficult to find that rare ore on the first nine floors. If I could go deeper, or go into the upper mines, it’d be easier, but that’s not an option,” Evie sighed.

“It’s true. The lower floors are still blocked, and the upper floors are too dark. No way would gramps be okay with a newbie like Evie going upstairs. Unlike this loafer here,” Owen nudged Luke with an elbow, “I actually have my job to finish, or else I’d go up there myself.”

“I’m not a _loafer_. I’m _helping_. Fixing up the mine cart is actually Bo’s job. My dad only wanted me to help him to get me outta the shop. He says I’ve been wasting too much wood on my ideas and we can’t afford that these days,” Luke mumbled, looking almost _morose_ for a moment. Evie rubbed at his head, knocking his bandana over his eyes, just to make him laugh.

“Heya, Lu, I’ll need furniture soon enough, and you can fiddle around with them as much as you want,” Evie teased. “No more woe-is-me faces from you. It’s eerie.”

“What’d I say about Lu, huh? And what’s eerie?” Luke asked, nose scrunched up as he half-Nelsoned Evie and noogied her. She flailed under his arm, her shrill complaints about his armpit sweat muffled by his vest. Kathy and Owen snickered and made no move to help.

“She means odd, or strange, Luke,” Toby answered, his small smirk widening as Evie managed to punch Luke hard enough in the side to get him to let her go.

“Bejeesus, woman, I think you broke a rib!” Luke wheezed.

Evie only tossed her hair over her shoulder and lifted her nose in the air as the others laughed. The rest of the dinner passed by too quickly, with laughter and a couple too many cocktails for Owen. Luke had Owen draped over his shoulders to drag his friend home, leaving Toby, Evie, and Kathy at the Brass Bar’s door waving after them. Kathy frowned in concern as the two young men lumbered ungainly away.

“They’ll be fine. Luke’s more than strong enough to get Owen home,” Toby tried to reassure her.

“Yeah, I know. It’s the fact I _know_  ‘cuz it’s happened so many times afore that worries me, Toby. No one else was drinkin’ t’night, not even Luke. But Owen goes home like that almost every night these days,” Kathy whispered sadly. She blinked and glanced over at Evie. “I shouldna said that. I’m so sorry, Evie. Owen’s a real good guy, really. He jus’ has a weakness for my dad’s cocktails, is all.”

“I know he’s a good guy,” Evie murmured, squeezing Kathy’s hand gently. “It’s getting late. I’ve got my own walk home to start. Do you mind if I walk with you first, Tobes?” Evie asked, smiling up at her friend. His easy smile in return made her chest feel too tight, but that wasn’t too hard to ignore when her entire body felt too tight and sore already.

“Of course. If you’d like, we could walk on the beach a bit, before you go home?”

“The beach by the lighthouse? Sounds great,” Evie agreed happily. “See you later, Kathy. Thank you for the dinner, even if Owen paid for it.”

“Not a prob’m,” Kathy chirped. She seemed to shake off her worry as she winked at the two. “Don’ stay out too late, kiddos. Y’all both early birds ‘n needin’ _some_ beauty sleep.” She swung back into the Bar, humming happily.

Toby and Evie turned to the dock, walking close enough their arms brushed occasionally, but neither made a move away.

“It feels like I haven’t seen you in ages, but I’m sure it’s only been a day,” Evie said with a small laugh. “It’s strange to go a day without seeing you now.”

“I don’t think I’ve known you long enough to feel like that… but I agree anyway,” Toby confessed with one of those private smiles. They passed by the Fishery, the windows already long-dark, before making it to the beach. The Yellow Bell was heavy in her pack, but Evie let it go for just a little while longer. Toby’s pace was already slow, a short yawn escaping him as they crunched over the sand. She clasped her hands behind her back, just under her rucksack, and smiled up at the risen moon.

“As soon as I get this ore business cleared up, we should definitely go fishing. I think fishing will be the easiest way to make money. Plus get some real food in my house. I’m living off charity and ramen noodles these days,” she finally broke their silence with.

“Not the best way to live, I’m sure. A fresh grilled fish over rice is the best meal I could ask for,” Toby murmured. He reached down and picked up a pink sakura shell. He dusted it off and handed it over to Evie nonchalantly. “Julius loves making necklaces from these shells. You’ll get more auree for them now that he lives here than before he did.”

“I haven’t met him yet. He works next to the blacksmith’s, right? Is he your friend?” Evie asked, clearing sand off the sakura shell, fingers too gentle over the ribbed surface.

“Hmm… he’s not… _not_ a friend?” Toby hedged in confusion. Evie snickered, ducking her head to stifle it. Toby’s expression went wry. “You’ll understand when you meet him. He’s an odd one, but impossible to outright dislike.”

“I’ll make a point to meet him soon. Anyone who can get you to make that face is worth meeting at least once,” Evie said around undignified giggle-snorts she couldn’t quite contain.

“What face? I’m not making a _face_.”

Evie pointed right at his nose, index finger wobbling erratically. “You are! It’s hilarious!”

Toby shook his head and scooped up another shell to toss her way. She fumbled to catch it, but it only made her laugh harder as she clutched the shell to her chest.

* * *

 

She was still smiling goofily as she walked to the lighthouse. She’d managed to convince Toby she could walk home alone and sleep in a little to make up for it. Then, she’d snuck away the opposite direction the moment the door closed behind him. She felt a little guilty for white-lying like that, and even guiltier waking up the twinkle-snoring Finn in her pocket, but needs must and all. Finn was rubbing his eyes as she walked down the lower path past the lighthouse. Strangely, there wasn’t any light streaming from the lighthouse above, but just ahead glowed a soft yellow beam. The new rancher squinted at the odd, pale glow, footsteps shuffling and heartbeat slowly speeding up. A small white cat ran up and twined between Evie’s legs before leaping back towards the light. Evie stumbled and laughed, bracing against the dirt slope-wall to keep herself standing.

“Oh, fudgiscles, that frackin’ cat about gave me a _heart attack_. At least we must be in the right-” Evie broke off and came to a halt, fear thudding in her throat.

A dark figure was bent over a large, round stone on the ground. The stone itself was glowing faintly and the face of the figure was thrown into relief in its glow as it turned to Evie and Finn. It was a stranger, a man, in a brown cowboy-like hat. The face was ridiculously handsome, eyes pale and glinting, but it was the cat twining around his ankles that had her shoulders slumping in relief rather than the man’s movie-good-looks.

“Howdy there, miss,” drawled a smooth, deep voice. As she neared, he took his hat off, exposing wavy golden-blonde hair. “My name is Jones. Dr. Calvin Jones.”

“Uh, wow, I mean, hi. Um, you’re not from here…” Evie stuttered uncertainly.

“No, I’m not,” he agreed, smiling. His perfectly white even teeth flashed in the light of the moonstone. “I’m a professor… more a field archeologist than a professor really. I like researching and finding unique items, like this stone here.” He waved a hand towards the stone at his feet, then stepped forward and held out a hand. “Could I learn your name, miss?”

“Evelyn,” she blurted out, voice a little squeaky. She blushed cherry red and quickly shook his hand like a _normally functioning person_. “My name is Evelyn Tallesin.” She noticed the strange start he made at her name, but continued on. “I’m new here, too, so I don’t know much about it. The stone, I mean. Maybe you could ask the Mayor tomorrow?” Evelyn fibbed just a bit. Dr. Calvin Jones shook his head with a wry smile.

“There’s not much more I can learn about it. I just wanted to see it for myself. It doesn’t affect people, you see, just creatures and items already magical in nature. And well, there’s no such thing as magic is there?” He seemed to be teasing her as those pale eyes danced and met her gaze.

“O-Of c-course not,” Evie stammered.

“I’ve already got a copy _and_ have it memorized, so, here, take this.” He handed over a large-ish stone tablet. She gasped and almost dropped it at its surprising weight. “It’s about these stones. Since you live here, you might like it.” He winked then. “Besides, you’ve got a little bit of fey in you after all. If anyone could use the magic, it’d be a child of magic.” He touched two fingers to the brim of his hat.

“Wh-wha- I couldn’t possibly take this! It looks so old, and I don’t even think I can read it!” Evie exclaimed, jaw agape and eyes most likely bulging unattractively.

“It looks like that strange letters on the mine entrance in Garmon. It looks like _fairy_ letters, Evie,” Finn breathed in shock, hovering over the face of the tablet and touching the worn down etchings reverently.

“I think you might be surprised just how easy it is to read.” He said it with another mysterious, debonair smile and moved to saunter past her. She spun on her heel, following his movement.

“I’m not magic!” she squeaked indignantly to his back. He merely raised a hand in farewell.

“Another time, fey-girl. When there’s less moonlight at work.” And then his figure disappeared into the shadows.

“What in the sphincter?” Evie mumbled.

“You’ve got fey blood, Evie?” Finn asked, fluttering back up to her breast pocket and yawning despite himself.

“Of course not! You’d know that! _You’re_ the fairy. Let’s get the Bell on the stupid stone so we can go home.” Juggling rucksack and stone tablet, Evie managed to switch out the tablet for the Bell. She paused a moment, staring down at the stone in her pack, then closed it up and walked over to the moonstone.

It was still glowing, maybe even brighter than before. It was teetering ever closer to midnight, so maybe that had something to do with it. As she stepped up to the stone, the Bell in her hands began to glow as well. Finn gasped in time with Evie. The feeling of the moonlight filling the Bell seemed to seep straight from her hands into her heart, into her _bones_ and _blood_. It pulsed underneath her skin and in the shining yellow of the Bell. Until slowly, the glow faded. When the pulsing ebbed into just her normal heartbeat, Evie stepped off the stone. Under the grime and dents and salt-tarnish, the darker tawny surface of the Bell still seemed to faintly glow.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Finn whispered.

“It did, but not enough. There _are_ two more. We probably have to use all three to wake Collin back up. Let’s get home and sleep, little guy.” Evie tucked the Bell back into her bag; Finn cheered in sleepy agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I think we're starting to update too fast! We'll be caught up to the latest chapter I've got finished in no time at this rate, haha~ I hope this one is a little more fun than the last. 
> 
> Cookie for the first person who figures out the "fey blood" mystery I've slipped in there with Dr. Calvin Jones. XD


	8. Friendship Among the Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There had to be a reason why she’d so easily followed a fairy to bumfudge nowhere on belief alone. The feeling she got watching the sakura blossoms dance in the lamp light with a real fairy glittering on a branch-- that filled up a void she hadn’t even noticed until Finn had come for her.
> 
> “I’m so glad I came,” Evie whispered. She wondered if Renee and Candace realized she meant more than just the festival. Two hands, one soft, the other callused, gripped hers. Maybe they did understand.

With her feet kicked up onto her table, Evie munched on riceballs and frowned over the stone tablet that that Dr. Jones guy had given her a couple days before. At first, she’d thought there was no way she’d be able to read it. It _had_ looked like a completely foreign language, and she read Latin and Ancient Greek! But, after a bit of squinting and using her finger as a guide, it formed into actual legible words. The language was a little… awkward, like reading old Chaucer with its inconsistent spellings and extra ‘e’s. Once she got the rhythm of it, though, it was easy enough to understand. It was _definitely_ about the moonstones... and it listed three different locations! Evie choked on rice and seaweed, hacking loudly and painfully while her eyes watered.

“F-Finn!” Evie gasped, pounded her chest.

“What is it?” Finn mumbled around a bulging mouthful of his own miniature riceball.

“I know where the other moonstones are! They’re on this stone thing, just like that guy said!” Evie told him excitedly, sliding the tablet next to Finn’s tiny feet and pointing out one of the lines etched into granite. “See? This one is describing the stone by the lighthouse. ‘At the tip of land in the direction of the sun, where sea breaks upon the stones, the old man’s face gleams at night.’ On the east of the island by the sea, that’s where that moonstone was. It _did_ look like there was a face carved into it, didn’t it?” Evie explained almost giddily. Finn nodded just as eagerly.

“What about the other stones!? Did you figure those out?”

“Yup! See, this one? ‘Where wind creates wild music among the grass upon a hill, the old man smiles and waits’, I’m pretty sure that’s gotta be Flute Fields. There’s that hill near Renee’s ranch, I bet it’s _there_ . This last one is a bit difficult, but I think it’s in Garmon Mines. Let’s see, uh, ‘In the shadows cast beneath nature’s towers of Babel, the man of the moon glows amongst petrified turrets.’ I’m pretty sure it’s not _in_ the mines, but I haven’t exactly seen a glowing stone along the road…” Evie chewed her lip pensively.

“Well, you know a bunch of people who live there! I bet _one_ of them knows about it!” Finn pointed out as he buzzed around her head and over the tablet. Evie grinned at the tiny, trilling ball of light.

“You’re right,” Evie said decisively, “I have friends now. We have to go back to Garmon today to hunt down that darned ore. I’ll ask Luke, or even Mr. Dale, if they know about it. I’m sure Mr. Dale would if Luke doesn’t.” She shoved the rest of her riceball in her mouth with a stern nod.

“We’ve almost got two Bells already, Evie! I’m sure we’ll have both Alana and Collin with Mother in no time!” Finn crowed happily. As Evie struggled to swallow the too-large mouthful and shove her feet into boots simultaneously, a knock sounded at the door.

She stumbled and thumped her way across the room to swing open the door. Fresh-faced and smiling, Renee stood on her ominously creaking stoop. “Renee! I’m so glad you came!” Evie burst out grinning. She blushed scarlet and scrubbed at her mouth and cheeks to clear it of remnants of rice.

“I’m glad, too. I’m only sorry I couldn’t meet up with you earlier. One of our ewes just lambed. Papa and I have been taking care of her and the new twin lambs,” Renee excused herself, punctuating her statement with a yawn quickly hidden by her dress sleeve. “I heard you’re a miner now?” she teased as she stepped back to let Evie out.

“A terrible one, but it’s a necessity,” Evie sighed gustily as she dropped to her bum to lace up her boots properly. She gave Renee a highly animated and wildly gesticulated version of the events, included the past few days of very poor findings, making Renee giggle and gasp at all the right times. “So now I’ve still got silver, gold, and rare ore to find before we can get that Bell out _and_ before Mr. Ramsey can even use his forge. It’s taking _forever_ to find them.”

Evie rocked onto her toes and bounced up, stretching her arms high over her head and wincing when her back popped. Renee didn’t seem to hear, eyes sad and features dark with worry.

“Mr. Ramsey’s been having so many difficulties with his fire, not being able to use the forge at all is going to cripple what little business he has left. Papa’s been getting more and more worried every season, and I can’t help but overhear him and my mother talk late at night. I love this place, it’s my home, _my life_ , but Papa and Mama have been talking about moving to Mama’s family’s ranch,” Renee confessed sadly. Evie glanced over to Finn’s pouting face.

“I’m sure things’ll get better, Rey,” Evie murmured, reaching out to squeeze her hand. Renee smiled softly.

“Thank you, Evie,” she said gratefully. Her attention was drawn to past Evie’s shoulders, her hand coming up to shade her eyes and look past Evie towards the road. “Oh, is that… I think Hamilton’s on his way?”

“What?!” Evie spun around, and sure enough, Hamilton’s short, rotund form was puffing up the road towards her. Finn threw himself at her head to clutch at her hair.

“Why’s that meanie coming back?” Finn demanded stoutly, still sore and upset on Evie’s behalf about the condition of their house.

“I hope he’s not here to demand my deposit! I haven’t made enough yet!” Evie shout-whispered in mild panic. Renee patted her shoulder companionably, but didn’t say anything as Hamilton entered hearing range.

“Good morning, girls! What great day,” he greeted jovially. They chorused their agreement. “I hope this beautiful weather holds out for tomorrow.”

“Oh!” Renee gasped softly. Evie looked towards her in confusion, but Hamilton kept talking without noticing.

“Tomorrow is why I came up this way, Miss Evelyn. We have a few festivals each season, just little town gatherings, nothing big, of course,” he tittered with faux-modesty. “Our first spring festival is the Flower Festival. It takes place up on the Church Grounds in town.”

Finn griped, “Well, I guess he’s not a _huge_ bully. But I still don’t like him.”

Evie fought to keep her face blank, cheeks straining with the effort. Hamilton continued on, obviously oblivious to the petty little fairy on her head.

“We have a nice family-style picnic area set up, and everyone views the blooming sakura trees. I believe there is a vendor or two selling flowers, but mostly it’s about picnicking and flowers! They’re very lovely this year,” Hamilton gushed happily. Evie frowned a little.

“So… it’s basically sitting around looking at trees?” she asked. She yelped in surprise when a boot heel smacked her shin.

“I’ll make sure she sits with me and my family, Mayor. We always have such a nice spot and it’ll be nice to have a new face there this year. I really should’ve thought to tell her myself,” Renee replied easily and cheerfully, elbow now nudging Evie.

“Uh, yeah, thanks for letting me know. It sounds very… pretty?” Evie tacked on, mouth twitching up into an awkward grin.

“Good, good. So good to see how well you’ve taken to this small town life, making friends and participating in daily life. Hm, yes, very encouraging,” Hamilton hummed pompously, rocking on his heels and tucking his thumbs under the lapels of his much too fancy blue suit-coat.

“Well, we have some farm chores…” Evie hinted with a thumb pointing back towards the coop and barn. She was about two seconds from bursting into laughter in his face and even she knew that was rude.

Finn fluttered down to sit on her shoulder, his little arms crossing over his chest and just at the edge of her vision. “...he talks funny… not like _you_ funny. But like he’s your Mother…” Evie had to pinch herself to keep in the giggles.

“Oh, yes, of course. See you both tomorrow for the Festival. Good day, good day,” Hamilton blustered contentedly. Renee and Evie watched him bounce away, but the moment he was out of earshot, Evie punched Renee in the shoulder just hard enough to hurt.

“Shin kicking? Really?” Evie demanded as Renee winced and laughed. Evie finally let out the laughter pent up in her, arms around her stomach and head tilted back. It was a long moment before either of them calmed down enough to speak again.

“Hamilton loves the festivals. You’re not going to exactly look good if you act like they’re stupid,” Renee wheezed, stifling the last of her giggles behind her hand.

Evie’s mouth twisted up into a pout, even though the humor hadn’t quite left her face. “I don’t think it’s _stupid_. Just… maybe a little bit like a waste of time? I see a _lot_ of trees these days,” Evie protested, with some chagrin in her awkward smile.

“The Flower Festival is actually really nice and laidback. Yolanda gives out few mochi to everyone and the sakura trees _are_ very pretty. You deserve a rest,” Renee coaxed warmly. “It’ll be a whole two weeks since you got here tomorrow, and you’ve been working almost nonstop the whole time. Come watch flowers with me ‘n my family for the day,” she added, wrapping an arm around Evie’s shoulders and steering her towards the coop.

“I guess. If I can find at least one more ore I need today,” Evie conceded hesitantly.

“I’m sure you will.”

* * *

Much, much later that day, with the sun already sunk mostly below the mountains, Evie nursed a cup of hot tea while curled up among her pillows. Finn was half-dozing on the bed beside her while her laptop played _Firefly_ on Netflix. Her eyes, however, were gazing unseeing at her wall, just soaking in the background noise and comfort of her bed. The mood broke with a gentle knocking on her door. Finn grumbled wordlessly as she clambered carefully over the bed, balancing hot tea and watching out for her laptop and slumbering fairy all at once. The knocking came again by the time she managed to get to her feet and halfway across the room.

“Sorry, I’m here! Just a minute,” she called softly in deference of Finn. The door swung open to reveal Toby standing there, a strangely-boxy looking rucksack hanging from one shoulder and a small smile on his face. It was wiped away as his eyes widened in concern.

“What happened to you?” he exclaimed in shock, stepping into her space before he managed to collect himself and step back again. Evie grinned self-consciously and rubbed the back of her head.

“Couple days’ worth of mining?” she tried. She glanced down at herself to take it all in again. Scrapes and band-aids all over her hands and arms and a handful of large, dark bruises over her legs- _yeaaaahh, definitely not the best image of self-care…_ she thought with a grimace. “I’m probably a little too clumsy to be good at it. But I found a silver ore! Actually, I found a couple of ‘em, but I only need the one for now. You wanna see the haul I brought in?” Evie offered, proud of herself despite the aches and pains. She not-quite-hobbled over to her old toolbox while Toby finally came in and closed the door behind him.

“You should definitely take up fishin’. It’ll be healthier for you,” Toby muttered as he set his sack on the dining table. The table listed dangerously, but steadied within a moment. When Evie turned, he was frowning even harder, eyebrows so close together it almost looked like a unibrow.

“I got this, don’t worry. I’m a big girl, tie my own sandals and everything,” she laughed, holding up a fist defiantly. Toby’s frown finally broke as an eyebrow arched elegantly upwards.

“Disney quotes?” he asked, stepping up next to her. His loose, billowy clothes brushed her bare arm and leg, making her fight down an irrelevant blush.

“Megara is a highly underrated Disney lady. Her sarcasm is golden,” Evie defended before waving her hand over her open toolbox. “Look’t all my coppers, though! I’m like a copper magnet.”

“I see. Do you just like collecting pretty rocks, or is there a specific reason…?” Toby drawled, grinning at Evie’s squawk of outrage.

“Hey now! I’m being forethought-y!” Evie protested vehemently. Toby mouthed the word ‘ _forethought-y_ ’ incredulously. Evie punched his shoulder much like she had to Renee earlier that day. “Whenever this Ms. Mira comes back and starts refining ores again, I’ll have a surplus to get done. I have a lot of metals to get if I wanna upgrade my tools, after all. I even busted up a couple of these crystally-looking rocks and found these really pretty colored ore-things inside, see? This red one? Owen told me it’s a Red Wonderful. Luke said his dad used to go hunting for ‘em when Luke was a kid. The red ones can be refined into like, rubies or garnets, and garnets were his mom’s favorites,” Evie chattered happily.

“Owen and Luke were down there with you... but you still came out looking like a victim of a rockslide?” Toby mocked playfully. Evie pfft’ed and closed her toolbox.

“Owen said I’m getting better.”

“This is better? You need a bubblesuit.”

“Oi! Rude!”

Toby laughed his usual belly-laugh, arm around his torso as his body shook with it. Evie held onto her indignation a moment more, before following suit and laughing along.

“I was gonna spend a bit more time chillin’ with Netflix. Did you come by for something?” Evie asked as their chuckles died away.

“Oh, uh, yes…” Toby rubbed the back of his neck and gestured towards his sack on the table. “I was fishing-”

“Of course.” Evie grinned cheekily.

“Of course,” Toby agreed with an amused huff. “I caught a fish, I mean, I thought you’d like it. It tastes pretty good grilled, but a little difficult to catch. It’d make a good lunch, maybe?” He stumbled over his words a bit, but Evie’s grin was only wider and grateful.

“You brought me a fish? That’s so sweet! Thanks, Tobes! I have no idea how I’m gonna grill it, but I will figure it out and it’ll taste delicious, I’m sure of it. What kind of fish?”

“It’s a huchen. It’s found in rivers. I can show you a good spot whenever you’re interested,” he offered, his uneasiness sliding away.

“I can’t wait for a lazy fishing day. It sounds great,” Evie said wistfully as she flopped onto her bed, barely remembering to be careful of the laptop and Finn. She patted the bed invitingly. “You wanna Netflix and chill? I’ve got _Firefly_ already up, but we can choose something else.”

Toby sputtered a bit at the offer, cheeks pinkening strangely until she’d stopped talking and he calmed down. She tilted her head and frowned at him, wondering why he’d reacted so oddly. She ran over the words in her head and she froze, eyes going wide and cheeks going red. _Oh crapcrapcrap-_

“I haven’t seen _Firefly_ ,” Toby replied, chuckling under his breath and shrugging a shoulder. “But yeah, sounds good.”

Fortunately, his confession had her swiftly recovering from her self-inflicted foot-in-mouth humiliation. “ _What?_ You’ve gone twenty-six years without knowing the glory and epicness that is _Firefly_ ? Have you seen any Whendonverse? _Buffy_ ? _Dr. Horrible_? Anything?”    

“He did the _Avenger_ movies, didn’t he?” Toby asked blankly. Evie gasped in horror.

“Get on this bed right now and let me educate you on Whedon. You’re breaking my heart, Fisher,” Evie breathed out, the back of her hand to her forehead as she faked a swoon of dismay. Toby only laughed again and settled down next to her. His eyes trailed over his surroundings, pausing for a long moment on her nightstand. Next to her closed diary lay a single, still rather sandy sakura shell. His shoulders straightened a bit as he looked back to Evie’s laptop.

“Did you hear about… the Flower Festival tomorrow?” he questioned slowly as Evie muttered under her breath and typed in the search box.

“Hm? Yeah. It sounds kinda silly, but Renee is making me go with her and her family,” she answered absently. She missed seeing the slump of his shoulders.

“It’s nice. They sometimes sell cosmoses. They’re my favorite flower,” Toby admitted, voice carefully neutral.

“Not a lot of guys admit they like flowers, or even have a favorite,” Evie remarked, pleasantly surprised, just as she finally found the link she was looking for. “We don’t have a lot of time, so we’ll save _Firefly_ for next time. _Dr. Horrible_ is faster and cuter and has some great songs. Great way to wind down the day,” she decided. She fell back against her pillows, snuggling into a more relaxed position. She took the time Toby used to rearrange himself more comfortably to discreetly scoop up the snoring Finn and set him on the pillow on her other side, opposite Toby.

“Next time?” Toby asked with a smirk.

“You think I’m gonna let you get away with not seeing _Firefly_? Ha. As if. Now shut up and pay attention. Neil Patrick Harris is gift, Tobes,” Evie demanded snootily. Toby smiled and settled in more comfortably.

“Sounds good to me.”

* * *

 

Evie jogged up the hill towards the Church, rolling her eyes at Finn’s complaints that she was going too fast. He thumped against the back of her head as they reached the top, then climbed, wings quavering and chiming, to the crown of her head. The Grounds had been laid out with pretty picnic blankets over the smooth cobbles, little wooden trays and cushions set up at a few places. Some of the older residents of the town were already meandering around the area, chatting amiably and waving cheerfully when they saw Evie step cautiously into the square. The only one Evie’s age was the familiar, sweet-faced girl from the Tailor’s. With a low sigh of relief, Evie made her way over to the blue-haired girl sitting behind a small wooden stand. Laid out on top were a few bundles of different dried herbs and flowers. Paper-wrapped bouquets and ribbon-adorned flower crowns were piled prettily alongside the dried bundles.

“Wow, these are great! I’ve always wanted a flower crown,” Evie complimented sincerely, meeting the girl’s big blue eyes over the counter. The bluenette blushed and looked down, fingers fidgeting with the cuff of her cardigan.

“It’s not t-too difficult t-to make them. I c-could show you how,” she replied softly.

“It’s… Candace, right?” Evie asked, nose scrunching as she dredged up the memory of their meeting.

“Oh, um, yes, you r-remembered,” Candace stammered in surprise with wide eyes.

“Just barely. It’s been a busy couple of weeks and I’m terrible with names,” Evie confessed honestly with a wide grin. “It’s kinda bad business to tell a potential customer not to buy from you, you know,” she added on mischievously. Candace blushed a bright tomato red, clearly flustered while her mouth moved wordlessly. “It’s okay. How about I buy some flowers and you show me how to make a crown with ‘em? That’s still some business.”

Candace managed to stammer out, “Y-you d-don’t have t-to d-do that.”

“Nope! But I want to!” Evie agreed eagerly. “You’re the only one here who looks interesting to talk to and I do actually wanna learn how to make a flower crown. Make me a pretty princess, Ms. Candace,” Evie laughed boisterously, hands on her hips.

Candace’s lips curved into a timid, pretty smile that had Evie wanting to squish her too sweet, adorable face. She had problematic reactions to cute things…

Evie glanced over the selection of fresh flowers instead, mentally congratulating her own self-control. “I’m not much of a flower person. I like looking at ‘em, but I always manage to kill anything potted. Much better luck with turnips and potatoes… so far. Whaddya got?”

“Uh, um, these are p-pinkcats and p-pansies, and over here, lavendar. They’re all p-popular. M-my favorites are s-snowflake flowers, but we don’t have any fresh, in-season ones from Marimba. But cosmos are p-pretty,” Candace listed off, the stammer dropping slightly but her volume still soft and quiet.

“Cosmos?” Evie asked quickly, fingers brushing over pastel-pink petals thoughtfully.

“Mhm,” Candace nodded in response. “And we have a few small branches of s-sakura b-blossoms here, too, in honor of the festival today. P-Pastor Perry and I picked them just this morning,” she added shyly.

“I think sakura and cosmos would look nice, won’t they?” Evie questioned earnestly, looking up into Candace’s eyes. The direct eye contact had the quieter girl tongue-tied, but she nodded again. “I think Renee would like these pinkcat ones, maybe? I could make her one, too.”

“Make me one what?” Renee chirped from Evie’s shoulder, hands clasped behind her back. Evie shrieked and leapt away. Renee bent over double laughing as Evie clutched her chest and gasped. “You’re like a big cat!”

“ _You’re_ like a creepily cheerful ninja! Merlin’s _saggy pants_ , where did you come from?” Evie challenged.

“Right over there,” Renee answered, still giggling, pointing to where her parents were setting up their picnic.

“Well, still, wear a bell or something! I ‘bout had a _heart attack_. Candace was showing me flowers she used to make flower crowns. She said she’d teach me how to make them myself,” Evie explained, turning back to Candace, who’d been watching them with wide, startled eyes. Her pale lips twitched into a shy smile as she ducked her head.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” she murmured.

“Nonsense, Candace. I always love talking with you,” Renee replied kindly. “Why don’t you sit with us for lunch? Your grandmother seems pretty busy with Irene and Yolanda. I’m sure she’d be fine with you spending time with us.”

“That’d be perfect! The more the merrier!” Evie enthused gaily. “We’ll help you keep an eye on the stand in case anyone wants to buy anything. Come on and sit with us, enjoy the pretty flowers everyone’s been talking to me about,” she cajoled winningly.

It seemed as if Candace couldn’t help but be won over by both of their pleadings combined. “If… if you’re sure it’s all right.”

“Definitely!”

“ _Please_ , come with us.”

Candace stepped off her stool and shook out her tartan skirt. “I’ll go ask Gra’mama now.”

Of course, Shelly eagerly told her granddaughter to join her new friends. The three young women settled onto the Horns’ family blanket, both Candace and Renee with their legs bent lady-like to the side and skirts smoothed over their knees, while Evie flopped down criss-cross style. While Evie had chosen sakura blossom branches and cosmos, Renee had agreed she’s liked the pinkcats the best with her sakura blossoms. After a bit more wheedling, and Evie putting down the money, Candace had chosen lavender flowers to wind among her sakura. Candace softly and gently corrected Evie’s rude attempts at making a crown, offering a spare red ribbon to wind through (it helped a lot keeping everything together…). Renee knew the basics already, but made a point to ask Candace for tips or help whenever she could. By the time Evie tied off her crown at last, setting it lopsided onto her auburn waves with a confident laugh, they were all talking like lifelong friends.

“’Dite finally got big enough to lay an egg a couple days ago! I swear, I did a little dance with the thing,” she motioned with her hands the size of the egg, bobbing around in place to recreate said ‘little dance’ and get both women laughing, “and then poor Aphrodite got swept along, too. She didn’t seem to mind as much as a chicken should, though. You breed a strange kinda bird here, Rey. I swear she _likes_ being cuddled each morning,” Evie was saying.

“They do! I make a point to pet and cuddle them every day. It cheers up their spirits, and they need all the cheering they can get these days. All the animals seem so much more listless and sad. Any little bit of extra love goes a long way,” Renee defended with a sad little sigh, a hand cupping her cheek.

“I have a silkworm, Vera, and she really enjoys being petted, too. If I don’t pet her in the morning, she always looks so sad,” Candace agreed.

“Vera? ” Evie asked with an intrigued head tilt.

Candace’s pale face bloomed pink. “Like… V-Vera W-Wang?”

“I get it! That’s a perfect name for a silkworm! How funny!” Evie grinned. “A tailor with a silkworm named after Vera Wang. It’s perfect.”

"Vera is a very sweet, happy silkworm, too! I’m glad she’s still thriving with you, Candace,” Renee said assertively.

“Thank you.”

“Um, Evie,” Renee murmured, leaning closer. Evie popped a green mochi ball into her mouth with a contented hum. She raised her eyebrows at Renee in question. “I think Toby’s been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now…”

Evie choked and swung around, eyes wide, flower crown sliding low over her brow and one ear. Sure enough, Toby was sitting with Ozzie and Paolo a few feet away and looking in their direction. She swallowed hard and waved. Paolo wildly waved both arms in the air, as if she couldn’t see him, but Toby merely raised one hand and smiled.

“My Gra’mama said she saw Toby go up to Clarinet last night with a tackle box, whistling. Did he…um… I’m s-sorry, that’s rude t-to ask…” Candace trailed off, fidgeting and tugging at the hem of her sweater.

“Nah, it’s all right. He came by to give me a fish! I’m gonna buy a set of matches from the General store tomorrow to grill it for a tasty lunch when I’m mining again. At least, that’s the plan. I’ve never grilled a fish before… or started up a fire from matches... Is a huchen tasty?” she asked with a slight frown. Renee and Candace’s eyes both widened comically as they glanced at each other. “I hope I don’t ruin it…” she muttered under her breath, unaware of their stares.

“A _huchen_? Are you sure?” Renee repeated in shock.

Evie blinked, finally noticing their shocked faces. “Uh, yeah? Is it a special fish or something?”

“It’s… very hard to c-catch,” Candace tried to explain. “It can only be caught during a storm. Late in the evening or very early in the morning.”

“A storm?”

“It also sells for more than 200 auree!” Renee added, hands gesturing in large sweeping motions.

“What?!” Evie turned to gape at Toby again. He raised his eyebrow at her, obviously confused at her expression but too far away to hear what was being said.

“I’m pretty sure it’s actually two hundred and _fifty_ auree. It took me hours one night to catch it last year. Mama was so mad when I came home dripping wet at ten o’clock at night just because of a fish,” Renee told her with a wry twist to her lips.

“He… must keep some frozen in his shop…” Evie protested, fingers coming up to lightly touch the petals of the cosmos in her crown.

“There was a rainstorm just the other day. I bet he caught it then,” Renee declared stoutly. Evie _did_ remember walking to and from Garmon in the rain, but mining had been so exhausting and time-consuming, she’d barely even felt it.

“They don’t k-keep huchen in the Fishery for long. Yolanda loves to buy them for the Inn when they’re on sale,” Candace concurred.

“Oh. Wow. He’s… he’s a lot sweeter than he lets on,” Evie said with a surprised smile, gaze still on the man in question, who was currently keeping Paolo from climbing one of the sakura trees. “I got him to watch _Dr. Horrible_ last night and we went back and sang all the songs together after we finished it. It was fun.”

“We’ll get him to join us for karaoke next time, then,” Renee joked, though it sounded a little stiff.

Candace glanced between them- Renee fiddling with the empty mochi and bento boxes, Evie glancing over her shoulder and smiling. The bluenette barely kept in an audible sigh of relief when Hanna and Cain returned and recaptured everyone’s attention. They all sat back, watching as the lampposts lit up and the sun fell, the breeze making the now-glowing pink blossoms sway and dance in the cool night air. The lingering bite of winter was mostly gone except in the darkest parts of the night, so it wasn’t uncomfortable in the evening breeze just yet. Even Evie, who’d thought the whole idea of a flower-viewing party as a “waste of time,” was speechless with admiration. Stars twinkled overhead, and to Evie’s gaze only, a tiny fairy fluttered and trilled bell-like among the sakura trees. For a brief moment, Evie could see the _magic_ in a festival like this, on a night like this, surrounded by people who made her feel welcome and … _happy_. Happy and content in a way college hadn’t been able to for months. It had been fun and challenging and she’d had plenty of friends, but…

There had to be a reason why she’d so easily followed a fairy to bumfudge nowhere on belief alone. The feeling she got watching the sakura blossoms dance in the lamp light with a real fairy glittering on a branch-- that filled up a void she hadn’t even noticed until Finn had come for her.

“I’m so glad I came,” Evie whispered. She wondered if Renee and Candace realized she meant more than just the festival. Two hands- one soft, the other callused- gripped hers. Maybe they _did_ understand.

She and Renee made sure to help Candace break down the flower stand and walk her home after the festival officially ended. Cain and Hanna had gone ahead, arms linked, giggling and flirting like newlyweds. Cain had taken the picnic basket with him, as well, so Renee and Evie walked past the beach with empty arms after leaving Candace at her door. A short time into the walk, Renee linked her arm with Evie’s and it felt totally natural. Evie couldn’t help but duck her head to hide a grin. Easy physical affection had always been her sort of thing, and unlike many of her friends back in the city, who liked their personal space, it was good to have a friend who enjoyed that kind of thing, too.

“Are you sure you want to walk me all the way home?” Renee asked tentatively.

“Yup. I’ll enjoy having all this fresh night air after a week being stuck down in those mines,” Evie assured her easily. The weight of the Yellow Bell in her pack was the “real” purpose of her extra walking, but the fresh air and company didn’t make it unbearable. “We should definitely have another karaoke night soon. This time, we’ll make sure to invite Candace.”

“I don’t think she’d enjoy singing in front of people like that,” Renee objected thoughtfully.

“Well, no, but I’m sure she’d be happy to be invited and spend time with us. We won’t tease her about doing it herself, though,” Evie said with a decisive nod.

“That’s a good idea. Candace… she’s always been so very shy and modest. She never seems to think people enjoy being with her. She lives so far away I tend to… forget about her,” Renee confessed shamefully.

“Well, we’ll remember her together. She deserves to have fun just like we do,” Evie declared simply. Renee huffed a quiet laugh in agreement.

The rest of the walk became mostly silent appreciation of such a nice night, interspersed with various stories of Renee’s past. Stories of being a child, a teenager, her friends—those still in Castanet and those who’d gone—and the antics they’d gotten into. Evie was almost disappointed to finally reach Horn Ranch and say good night. However, say good night she did. She walked slowly away, hands shoved in her pockets until she was out of sight of the front door, then she took off running up the hill. Without Renee to keep her attention, she was free to roam the grassy knoll, searching for the telltale glow of the moonstone. With a soft gasp, she found it lying innocuously in the grass, as if someone had dropped it and forgotten it just seconds before. Finn blinked blearily as Evie jostled him in her pocket when she swung the pack off her back.

“Whassit?” Finn slurred.

“I found it,” Evie said simply, pulling the Bell free.

“Wha?!” Finn shouted. He tumbled out of her breast pocket, caught himself, and flew up to her shoulder. “Oh! I see it, too!”

“Easy enough, I guess,” Evie shrugged nonchalantly, biting back a grin. She could at least _attempt_ to be modest.

“That means only one more! You’re so smart, Evie! The best hero in the world!” Finn exclaimed as he zoomed to the stone and back repeatedly.

Evie laughed joyfully. Who needed false modesty with a fairy friend like Finn? “I think you’re a bit biased. The Roman Empire would argue Hercules deserves that title.”

She stood upon the stone, laugh ending in a gasp as that familiar sensation of _magic_ buzzed through to her bones. Too soon, the pulsing ended and she stepped off. Dizziness rushed over her, knees wobbling slightly, but she shook it off and put the Bell back in her rucksack.

“Let’s go home, little man,” Evie murmured, holding out her hands for the sprite to land. She brought him close to nuzzle him sleepily and happily.  
  
“Yeah,” Finn yawned, nuzzling back contentedly. She kept him in her hands for the walk back rather than set him back in her pocket, even after he curled into a little ball and began to snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoopwhoop! updates are getting so fast we actually catch up with my already written chapters! I hope y'all liked this one~
> 
> EDIT: 03/21/2017- I changed Candace's silkworm to Vera Wang. You can google "Coco Chanel problematic" and figure out pretty fast just why Chanel is no longer the name of a silkworm. I know it's a tiny thing, and just a silkworm... but eh. I am not okay with it, and I'm not exactly a couture/fashion person, so not a huge deal for me to change it to someone NOT that problematic.


	9. Mining Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “EVIE! Watch out!” Finn shrilled-
> 
> One second too late.

Yet another egg waited in the coop the next day. Evie could swear Aphrodite was actually preening at her excessive praising. Animals here were weird… Another surprise waited for her in the barn. Hera was big enough that she was ready to be milked. After a few trials and errors, Evie managed to fill an old can with milk. Hera’s lowing and affectionate head-bump had Evie gushing even more praises on her fully adult cow. She couldn’t even summon up the energy to be embarrassed. Turnips and potatoes were put in the sell box, only a few kept out for herself to eat. The next crop of lettuces finished, as well, but only a few were good enough to keep for Ruth. With a groan, Evie added running to Marimba farm on her list of chores. There was still a few more lettuces that would be ready in the next day or so, but getting a whole bushel of good enough crop was proving more time-consuming than she’d originally thought.

“You could try riding Hera,” Finn pointed out a while later as they jogged down to the small beach on the way to Flute Fields.

“I don’t think she’s _that_ big yet. It would be a lot easier to get around if I could… I might look pretty ridiculous riding a cow around, though…” Evie mused, breaking into chuckles at the image. “Since we’re going over there, I think I might have enough to get a lamb from Horn farm. If I could sell wool with the milk and eggs, I could get enough to buy off my house in no time.”

“Things are definitely looking up,” Finn agreed, whizzing past her to pick up a shell to bring back to her. She stuffed her pack with urchins, shells, and berries, then took off jogging again.

“I’m glad we managed to find that moonstone right where we thought it was. And Garmon isn’t that big, I’m sure we’ll find the last one with no problem. I just wish mining for gold and rare ore wasn’t so _difficult_! We’re so _close_ to waking Alana up and Ringing that first Bell. It’s maddening!” Evie exclaimed, mussing up her own hair in aggravation. Finn nodded so enthusiastically, he rang like a bell himself.

“Today is the day! We’ll get them today!” Finn declared.

“Yeah!” Evie laughed.

Marimba loomed in front of her and she quickly managed to calm down enough to walk in without looking crazy. Ruth looked up from the counter with a little nod of acknowledgement, but there weren’t a lot of words other than polite hellos exchanged. Lettuces were handed over, more seeds were bought, and Evie left soon after. She’d learned already to get in and get out before finding herself in the middle of _another_ fight. Taylor was still missing and Ruth’s anxiety over her son’s situation had her tongue-lashing her husband regularly.

Horn Ranch was a much pleasanter place, full of eager, cheerful greetings. Even after spending most of the day with Evie the day before, Renee was excited to see her. In fact, Evie was almost bowled over with Renee’s enthusiastic chitchat and easy hugs. When the new rancher mentioned she was going to try her hand at grilling for the first time ever that day, with a huchen no less, Hanna had briskly whisked the carefully wrapped fish away to save it from a terrible fate.

“Not even scaled or gutted yet. I say, these city girls,” Hanna had muttered under her breath.

A laughing Renee had dragged a nonplussed and fishless Evie to the barn to show off the new lambs to be bought. The moment Evie clapped eyes on the black-faced trembling ball of fluff next to its more traditionally all white twin, she was _in love_. When it finally got familiar enough with her scent to nuzzle into her hands, long funny-looking tail wagging like a dog’s, Evie had basically thrown her wallet at the Horns. Cain promised to take the sweet ‘wee lamb’ and a new chick to her barn, and she’d regretfully pulled herself away from the barn. Feed and fodder were added to the bill and she was sent off with more smiles, a perfectly grilled huchen wrapped in clean new paper, and entreaties to return for lunch or dinner one day soon. Renee even offered to walk her to Garmon Mines until Cain reminded her about the chickens in the Windmill she needed to look after.

Something about that tickled at the back of Evie’s mind, but she shook it away and headed out. She had a long, tiring day of mining to get to after all.

By the time she finally made it to Garmon District, it was already past 11 am. Her legs weren’t as tired as they would’ve been two weeks ago, but they weren’t exactly 100% either. The bridge rattled under her quick stomping feet, and just ahead she could see Luke. He was standing outside the shop, swinging his axe petulantly and carelessly.

Evie called out,“Whoa, bro, watch it.” She crossed her arms as she waited well behind him. Luke set the axe against the shop with a grin that swept away all traces of his sulk.

“You scared, Evie?” Luke teased, jogging up to her.

“Of an _axe_ swinging around? Uh, _yeah_ , I’m not _stupid_ , Lu,” Evie retorted with an eyeroll.

“What did I say about Lu, huh?” Luke growled, wrapping a thick arm around her neck and tugging her close. She wriggled and flailed, snort-snickering inelegantly.

“That it’s cute and adorable?” she said with auburn eyes meeting his golden ones unrepentantly.

“Argh! You’re the worst!”

“ _Luke Carpenter_!” boomed a very displeased voice behind them. They both jumped and turned to see a frowning Dale in the doorway. “I thought I said to get your butt to the mine cart and help Bo out? It’s been taking too long to fix that damn thing-” Dale broke off, expression lightening when he caught sight of her. “Well, good morning t’you, Evelyn. Don’t let my boy get you in the middle of his messes, ya hear?” Dale warned with a huff. “He knows what he should be about.”

Evie saluted from her awkward, half-crouched position under Luke arm. “Yessir.”

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed over dramatically. “I’m going, Pops. Right now. I was just waitin’ for Evie to tell her I can’t help her mining today,” he explained, ending in a cheeky grin. He waved at his dad and tugged Evie away with him. “See you at lunch, Daddy-o!”

“It’s not like you’ve been a lot of help down there. Half my bruises came from your over-enthusiastic hammer swinging,” Evie scoffed, finally getting loose.

“Hey, we found a bunch of silver ore together. It was a team effort,” Luke protested good-naturedly.

“Yeah, yeah, you did help with the silver,” she allowed with a shake of her head. “But I’ll be fine. I’m gonna come back up here with a sack full of gold and rare ore, you just wait. Today is the day,” Evie pronounced, flexing one arm with her fist in the air. Luke laughed and clapped her back.

“If anyone could do it just by believin’ it, it’d be you. You’ve got good luck followin’ you,” Luke agreed easily. Evie blinked, but smiled genuinely at him.

“That’s probably one of the nicest things anyone’s ever said to me, Luke. Thanks,” she said sincerely. Luke blushed slightly and rubbed the side of his nose.

He muttered, “It’s nuthun’.”

“I have to stop in the general store, go ahead without me. I’m sure Bo would appreciate your help more than I need it,” Evie suggested with a little wave. Luke shrugged and waved back. She watched him go, then headed inside.

Barbara Kettles, whom Evie had met recently and had sold her a nicely priced blender and pot, was sitting at the counter as per the norm. A little TV was playing a daytime show, some drama or another that had the green-haired woman utterly engrossed. Only Evie’s slightly too loud cough could interrupt Barbara’s attention to the screen.

“Oh my! I didn’t even hear the door! Jane and Michael are finally getting married and it’s so hard to tear my eyes away. Sweet man, I knew they’d be happy together, but of course, that Petra’s twin is mucking everything up with Rafael…” the shopkeeper tutted, eyes flickering back to the screen.

“That sounds… interesting… but I was hoping to buy some matches? A grill kit, I think? I got this fish, I guess I don’t have to grill it now, but I figured it’s good thing to have in the future?” Evie explained poorly. Barbara laughed and bustled over towards the section piled high with purple boxes. She reminded Evie very strongly of Hanna, with that similarly busy and cheerful personality.

“Of course, I got just what you need. I’ll ring you up in a jiffy. How goes your gold search?”

“Slow,” Evie grumbled irritably. Barbara laughed louder.

“I would get my daughter to help you out, she’s got a knack for mining, my girl. She knows the best spots for all sorts of different things. Always bringing home rocks in every pocket and chugging away in that lab of hers. But she still hasn’t come back home. My husband been raising a fuss with me, anxious twitterpate that he is,” she said fondly, taking Evie’s money and ringing it all without even looking at her hands. She paused, change in hand, as concern flittered over her face. “I tell my husband she’s an adult, and she takes care of herself very well, no need to be harpin’ after her like she’s still a child, but… She _has_ been gone for a while. I’m gonna get worried myself soon enough.”

“If I catch sight of her, I’ll make sure she knows you’re worried. I’ll tell Owen, too. He gets around more of the mine than I do,” Evie promised. Barbara smiled in relief and handed over the change.

“Thank you, sweetie. That’ll be just the thing. I’ll tell my husband and maybe it’ll calm him down a bit, too. I’m close to locking him in the closet to shush up that busybodyin’ of his,” Barbara confessed with a wink. Evie laughed and backed out of the store.

Evie’s plan today was to start mining on the lowest floor she could get to (level nine) and work her way up. She had noticed that the closer to the lower floors she got, the more silver she’d found. It seemed like a safe bet to think gold would probably be deeper as well. Rare ore was more like rolling dice at a craps table, there wasn’t much planning for that other than hit every likely looking rock and hope for the best. It took the better part of two hours to get straight down to the lowest floor, with a hidden staircase and a misplaced hammer blow resulting in a foul-smelling gas run-in. At long last, Evie sat on the ninth level cross-legged with a grilled huchen laid out on her lap and a handful of wild mushrooms. The noxious smell of gas still lingered on her clothes, but she ignored it gamely enough. She also took the opportunity to try out the fire kit and a tiny fire crackled just in front of her after a few false starts. Finn sat near the fire, tiny hands held out to the warmth and his glow dimmed by his not-quite-conquered fear of the mines.

“It’s scarier without Owen or Luke. Why can’t we find Owen first? What if he’s right downstairs?” Finn whimpered fearfully.

“What, I’m not heroic enough for you?” Evie joked, stomach growling at the smell of fried fish filling the stale cavern air. Her mouth actually watered as she began to chow down, uncaring of how much it had cooled in the hours since being cooked. She barely managed to give a few bits of flaky white flesh to Finn to nibble, she was so hungry.

“The more people, the less creepy and dark it seems,” Finn said as Evie carefully navigated her teeth around bones.

Evie replied staunchly, “We’ll be fine. We’ve been coming down here for days! Ain’t nothing gonna happen, I promise.” Finn buzzed up to her breast pocket and tucked himself in, shivering and yawning, ready for his full-belly-induced nap of the day.

The fish was eaten too quickly, but she felt energized and fresh, so nothing kept her sitting other than her own tired bones. Leaning back on her hands, she watched the little fire flicker and dance, eyelids drooping dangerously. The moment she felt her chin hit her collarbone and her head jerk up too quickly, Evie knew it was _really_ time to get up. The rancher got to her feet groaning, hands bracing on her knees a moment, then she stretched her arms up high and quickly snuffed the fire with the last of the tea in her thermos she’d stuck in her rucksack with the fish. She swung her hammer up onto a shoulder and grinned down at Finn.

“I hope you’re ready to start?” she teased. Finn blinked slowly and drowsily up at her.

“Uh huh, you can do it,” he mumbled before he slid deeper into her pocket. A chiming snore greeted her a second later.

Snickering, Evie marched over to the first likely looking pile of boulders. Once she had a rhythm going, mining wasn’t too difficult. The hardest parts were getting the hell outta dodge when a blow struck gas, or moving out of the way if big chunks of rock sprayed towards her unprotected skin under the blows. A few junk ores and an iron ore later had her optimism floundering. Finn was still curled up in her breast pocket, refusing to be helpful at all, and without either Owen or Luke to chat with, it was getting lonely fast. A rock shattered under her hammer and a dark yellowish rock tumbled to her feet.

She froze, hammer mid-swing, then shrieked in glee. “It’s gold! Finn, Finn, look! It’s really gold!” She jumped and danced around giddily; Finn snorted himself awake and stared woozily at it. “We’re almost done, Finn!”

“It… it’s _really gold_!?” Finn gasped, ears perking up and wide awake. “We only need one more, Evie! You did it! I knew you’d find it!” the sprite cried happily, whizzing around her head in his familiar exuberance.

When another hammer blow found yet another gold ore, Finn actually stayed out of the pocket to chatter on and on about Alana and Collin and Bells and the Harvest Goddess. They moved up to the eighth floor, then the seventh, but their optimism refused to flag when they found only more silver and coppers as they went. On the sixth floor, they were discussing how to find the next couple Bells, what leads they might have forgotten, when one rock busted apart and strangely-tinted ore bumped her shoes. Evelyn frowned and leaned down to peer closer.

“Is that an iron? It looks kinda like iron?” Finn asked, hovering over it. His glow, much brighter thanks to his cheerier disposition, lit up the blue sheen of the ore. Evie fell to her butt, gaping.

“Finn, that’s _rare_ ore,” Evie said breathlessly.

“What? Really? No way! It _is_!” Finn exclaimed. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then began to laugh. Evie grabbed the ore and launched to her feet, shoving it into her rucksack with a little jig.

“We’re finally ready. I can’t believe it! Today really was-” Evie heard a crunching noise and felt the ground under her foot give. She glanced down, saw the warning ‘X’ mark Owen had placed over weak ground, and barely took a breath before she was tumbling down. She screamed in shock more than fear, barely even registering the odd way her foot turned under her weight. Especially when her knees and hands slammed painfully to the ground seconds later and jarred her whole body like a tuning fork.

“EVIE!” Finn shrieked, hurtling down the hole after her.

“’m okay, Finn, really,” Evie groaned and sat up. She winced, blowing on her hands and trying to move her legs around to check her knees. “I didn’t fall far- oh, _ow, shit-taki_ mushrooms,” she wheezed the moment she put her foot to the ground. She grasped her ankle, body shaking with the pain stabbing through her leg. “Oh, snapcracklefrackin _pop_ , I think I twisted my gorramn ankle falling.”

“Your ankle?! It’s twisted!? E _vieeee_!” Finn wailed, throwing himself at her collar and clutching her desperately, huge tears streaming down his face in worry.

Evie barely managed a smile and pressed her cheek to his head. “It wasn’t so bad, Twinkletoes. Just a little twist. I used to do it all the time as a kid, weak ankles. Let’s go get these ores to Mr. Ramsey.”

“Are you crazy!?” Finn screeched, now circling her in agitation. “You need to go to the doctor, Evie! Your ankle is _twisted_! Ankles shouldn’t get _twisted_! That sounds painful! Are you in pain? Can I help?”

“I’m fine. Calm down, Finn,” Evie tried to laugh. She got her hands under herself and attempted to push up, only to fall back down with a short cry of pain at the burn in her hands and ankle. She held up her scraped up palms and uselessly blew on them again, grimacing at Finn’s renewed wailings- mainly because of the sheer _terror_ in his voice rather than any sort of irritation. She didn’t like the idea that her clumsiness had him _terrified_.

“Evie!!!” Finn sobbed pathetically as he crumpled against her throat again, wings tickling the underside of her chin.

“Okay, so it hurts a lot. I’ll just rest a minute and I’ll be fine,” Evie allowed, trying to smile for Finn’s sake even while tremors overtook her leg.

“Evelyn? Is that you?” a deep, male voice echoed throughout the chamber. “I thought I heard a rockfall… ah.” Owen came to a stop, one hand on his hip, the other holding the hammer braced on his shoulders. “ _You_ were the fall.”

“I might’ve gotten too excited and forgot to watch my feet,” Evie admitted with a scowl. Owen pressed his lips together to keep from laughing and got down on his knees. “I’m fine. I just gotta rest a minute and I’ll be up. Don’t think I didn’t catch that insinuation about me being the same as a rockfall, Owen.”

“Lemme check, a’right? I’ve gotten every kind of injury down here,” Owen offered diplomatically. Evie scowled harder, then released a breath and nodded.

She winced and flinched through his ministrations, fingers curled into fists and lips white. It was only Finn’s keening sobs that kept her so silent, though- otherwise she would’ve been cursing a bluestreak or crying herself. Owen patted her knee and gently set her foot down.

“It’s definitely twisted. It’ll be fine in a couple weeks if you keep off it, no more mining until then. Ramsey’s got a couple old ankle braces in the smithy. We’ll get you suited up in no time,” Owen assured her with a big smile. Evie nodded mutely. It had hurt a whole damn lot more than she’d expected. At least he had confirmed she hadn’t _broken_ it.

Evie nodded after a long moment of chewing her bottom lip and said, “Okay, I can do this. Just maybe... hand me my hammer? It should be long enough.” Owen laughed outright.

“No way am I gonna let you hobble up seven flights of stairs in the dark, Evelyn. You can ride piggyback. Come on,” Owen ordered as he squatted next to her. Evie punched his shoulder, _hard_. “Oi! What was that for?”

“Don’t tell me what I can or cannot do, Gravel. I’m not gonna let you carry me all the way up with all my gear. I’ll lean on your shoulder and hop.”

“You’re serious,” Owen stated blankly. He shook his head, perplexed. “I carry giant boulders around all day, Evelyn. I can give you a piggyback ride,” he argued adamantly.

Finn dithered between them, his tiny hands wringing anxiously. “Evie, you should do the piggyback ride. If he says you need it, maybe you do!”

“I said _no_.” She glared at both the fairy and the miner stubbornly. “Also, strike two on the comparing me to giant rocks, bro. You want me to hop my way up by myself or are you gonna lend me an arm?” Evie snapped, exasperated, dragging her hammer over and using it to lever herself onto her good leg. Owen stood with her, scratching his head before shrugging.

“We’ll do it your way.” His arm wrapped around her waist tightly. “Hop along then.”

“Shut up, Gravel,” Evie muttered darkly. Then, she proceeded to hop ungainly towards the stairs. Owen just laughed and kept his hold secure.

Finn sighed, “You’re not being very nice, Evie.” She scoffed under her breath.

Like drunken three-legged race contestants, Owen and Evie slowly staggered their way up the mine stairs. The ores rattled and smacked painfully against her spine, and the slightest weight on her ankle had her biting down sobbing yelps. However, Evie still refused to ask to be carried-- especially after so forcefully rejecting it in the beginning. Her lip was almost bleeding under the sharp edge of her teeth, but she diligently limped at Owen’s side. Owen, for his part, never repeated his offer, instead discreetly bearing more of her weight when she sagged with fatigue, or catching her before she could fall when she stumbled. Even though he mostly thought she was being stupidly bullheaded, Owen couldn’t help but be impressed when they made it outside at last, and it was written all over his face.

“Hey, Evie! Owen! You’re out kinda early. It ain’t even dinner time- wait, Evie, are you limping?” Luke shouted in consternation.

Evie looked up with a pained grin to see both Luke and Bo hurrying towards them from the cart. “Nothing’s broken, it’s cool.” Evie tried to shrug it off nonchalantly, only to gasp and groan as she accidentally stepped forward with her bad leg.

“That doesn’t look like nothing,” Bo demurred worriedly.

“You let her walk like that?” Luke snapped at Owen. He actually looked _mad_ , gold eyes flashing in the sunlight and arm slicing through the air in Evie’s direction. Her eyebrows snapped low as she snarled,

“ _Let_ me? Excuse frackin’ you!”

Owen held up his one free arm supplicatingly. “She refused any other help, man. Climbed eight staircases like a boss,” Owen told them- almost proudly.

“That’s just stupid,” Luke said, utterly baffled and staring at her.

“No one _lets_ me do anything, Carpenter. I am not _baggage_ and I am not going to be conveyed as though I am!” Evie retorted shortly, pain and insult sharpening her words.

Luke snorted. “Okay then, _princess_.” His lips curved into a mischievous smirk. He managed to situate himself on Evie’s opposite side and, before she could figure out his game, swept her off her feet— princess-style.

“Put me the jiminy _down!_ ” Evie shrieked. Her attempts at flailing or kicking her way free ended abruptly when the movement had her hissing in pain and unconsciously curling towards Luke’s chest.

“Sure thing, ya’ highness. Once we get to the smithy or my house, choose,” Luke replied cheerfully. Owen and Bo wisely kept any humor quiet while Evie sent a poisonous glare to the side of Luke’s face.

“The smithy,” Evie grumbled, arms crossing over her chest. “We need to give Ramsey the last of the ores I found.”

“We’ll get around to that, Evelyn. Your ankle comes first,” Owen disagreed politely.

Evie grumbled again, but even Finn was vehemently agreeing— right into her ear.

Getting her ankle wrapped was an easy enough job for the veteran miner, Ramsey’s old, calloused hands sure and familiar with the Ace bandage. He was a bit _too_ familiar with his good-natured scolding, but he made up for it by being genuinely glad to get the last of the ores. It made the teasing worth it to see the relief on his tanned and weathered features. A little bit of unspoken gratitude that almost had her feeling like the hero the Goddess believed her to be. Ramsey sat back with a quietly amused huff.

“All done here. Time to blow that bell outta there,” Ramsey announced while standing.

“Oh, oh! Lemme help, Gramps! Pleeaasse?” Chloe begged, jumping up and down.

“You can help with the bellows if you skedaddle the second I tell you to,” Ramsey acquiesced with thunderously bushy brows lowered.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Chloe agreed with a salute.

“I wanna be outside for this. I gotta see it happen,” Evie stated while she struggled to her feet. She slapped at Luke’s hip. “Get crackin’, Prince Charming,” she sneered imperiously. Luke laughed and swept her up effortlessly.

“Whatever milady wishes,” Luke joked blithely.

“That was almost too ‘Princess Bride’ for me. Don’t make it weird, Lu,” Evie warned with an amused twitch of her mouth despite herself. Owen and Luke both snorted loudly. Bo hurried to open the door and the four of them walked out onto the road. Owen led them far enough down the way that they could see the top of the chimney. The moment they stopped, Evie began to squirm. “Okay, down now. I’ll lean on you like an old lady, but I’m gonna be on my feet.”

“Ok, ok! Jeesh, you’d think I was copping a feel or something,” Luke complained. Evie only laughed and patted his cheek condescendingly.

“Heads up, I’m seeing smoke,” Owen cautioned. Evie jerked her gaze back to the chimney and Finn chimed beside her shoulder.

“Not a lot of it,” Bo said dubiously.

“The bell is probably blocking most of it,” Evie pointed out.

“It’s also gonna take awhile before it gets hot enough to throw the ores in. Let’s hope Gramps and Chlo can pull it off… I think I’ll go back and help.” Owen took off jogging before he even finished the thought aloud.

“I hope this works!” Finn said fervently.

Evie muttered under her breath, “me, too.”

A few tense minutes that felt like hours later, a loud yet muffled clapping noise followed by an even louder _boom_ echoed from the smithy. Evie actually tightened her grip around Luke’s arm at the feeling of the ground vibrating under her feet. The door of the smithy burst open, clouds of black smoke and three coughing Gravels pouring out the opening. But Evie and Finn had their eyes on the sudden thick plume of smoke escaping from the chimney. Amidst the ash and smoke, a dully gleaming scarlet object toppled through the air.

“The Bell!” Finn and Evie both exclaimed.

“Whoa!” Luke stumbled back when Evie abruptly moved away. Even limping, she moved fast, mouth gaping and eyes on the Bell. The brace on her ankle was really the only reason she hadn’t already crumpled-- that and sheer force of will. With a loud, wordless holler of triumph, she held out her arms and caught the Bell. Of course, the next step was on the wrong foot and down like a sack of bricks she went.

“Evie!” “Miss Evelyn!” Luke and Bo shouted together. Evie was laughing and wincing and Finn flew dizzying circles around her.

“You caught it! You did it! We’ve got the Bell!”

“We did it,” Evie agreed through gasping laughter.

“You’re crazier ‘n me, Evie, but that was an _awesome_ catch,” Luke cheered.

“I only do my best,” Evie joked with a groan.

“It’s too late to Ring the Bell today, but we can come back bright and early tomorrow, right?” Finn asked excitedly.

Evie looked up to see the sun indeed sinking below the mountain line. There was no way she would be able to make it down ten floors before twilight, especially with her busted ankle.

“Tomorrow then,” Evie sighed.

“Tomorrow what?” Bo asked curiously as he knelt beside her; one hand was hovering as if ready to help her up.

Meaningfully lifting the Bell in her hands, Evie replied simply, “I have to put this back where it belongs.”

“What? Tomorrow you should stay home and take care of yourself. The Bell can wait,” Luke disagreed, confounded.

“I didn’t know you could be such a motherhen,” Evie said with a truly baffled look on her face, tipping back her head to squint up at him. He made a face down at her, but wisely kept his hands to himself when she struggled to push herself back up, hissing at the pain in her hands and knees. 

“Hey, guys! Did you manage to see the Bell?” Owen called over. He, Ramsey, and Chloe were all making their way towards them, still coughing slightly and wiping soot off their blackened faces.

“Actually, Miss Evelyn caught it,” Bo supplied.

“Oh, wow! You’re so cool!” Chloe exclaimed in awe. Her wide green eyes looked dazzled as she gazed at Evie.

“Uh, thanks?” Evie shifted awkwardly and tried to _feel_ cool.

“Chloe has something _else_ she needs to be sayin’,” Ramsey prompted gruffly. Chloe immediately looked down, shame-faced, and scuffed her tennis shoe.

“I’m sorry I caused so much trouble. Thank you for helping with the Bell I got stuck.”

“It’s no problem. At least it’s okay. No cracks or dings, just a little dirty. No harm done,” Evie reassured her easily.

“Well, not to the _Bell_ ,” Owen said pointedly with a grin.

“You just twisted your ankle, no problem, right?” Luke mocked, nudging her arm and knocking her off balance.

“It was my own clumsiness, not a fault of Chloe’s. And now I’m going home.” Evie turned and haughtily began to limp away.

“Hey, now! Don’t get all uppity, Princess. Lemme sweep you off your feet again.”

“Eat dirt, _Lu_.” Luke only laughed, scooping her up the minute she stumbled. “Dagnabit, Luke!”

* * *

 

The next morning, Evie limped and hobbled around her house as quietly as possible. Candace and Renee had come over at Luke’s phone calls. Ostensibly to help around the farm, but it felt more like being babysat. Like all her so-called friends didn’t trust her to stay home and take care of herself. The fact that she was sneaking out of her house at the ass-crack of dawn to go tottering around a mine, therefore decidedly _not_ staying home and resting, was a moot point.

She’s an _adult_ , damn it.

Plus, it’s really hard to get heroic magic-y things done if people were up in her business being _concerned_.

“Are you sure you’re okay to do this?” Finn asked anxiously. He fluttered around her shoulders as she staggered doggedly towards Garmon. The brace Ramsey had given her, and the icing and elevation she’d done all last night while overly-superciliously ordering her friends around from her bed, had already significantly improved her ankle.

“We don’t have time to just wait around. Once Alana Rings the Bell, I’ll have a whole four days to wait for the lettuce to grow for Ruth. I’ll rest then.”

“ _Okaaay_ , but let’s be extra careful in the mine.”

“Deal.”

Evie checked her watch as they made it to the bridge, sighing in relief seeing it was barely seven. She had forgone checking over her animals before leaving for just this purpose (though it had been ridiculously difficult to do so). Most of the Garmon residents would either be sitting down for breakfast or not even up yet. She didn’t want to sneak around more than she had to already. She stopped outside the mine just long enough to pick some wild, edible mushrooms; she’d need to snack pretty soon, given she hadn’t eaten breakfast.

“Once more, unto the breach,” Evie quoted softly. Her ankle twinged uncomfortably going down the first flight of steps, but she just breathed heavily through her nose and kept on.

The going was slow, but steady. She lucked out on the stairways being clear, if sometimes difficult to find. Her slow pace, along with Finn’s light guiding the way close to the ground, made it easier to keep an eye out for weak spots in the floor. She couldn’t help but worry that her friends would catch up and drag her bodily back home before she managed to get the Bell Rung. It took most of her willpower to _keep_ from running just to get it over with. Finally making it down to the tenth floor was the end of the most nerve-wracking and painful ninety minutes of her _life._ That included final exams in _college_. Evie collapsed onto a pillar on the tenth floor with a loud, relieved gasp.

“We’re here! Evie, you made it the whole way here! All on your own! Wait till I tell Mother. She’s gonna be so amazed at you!” Finn gushed proudly.

“There is nothing inherently amazing about that statement,” Evie panted wryly. “I think you’ll have to explain the bum ankle first.”

“Oh, I guess you’re right… Come on, Evie! Get the Bell! The Bell!!!” Finn shrieked, tugging at the rucksack.

Evie rolled her eyes, but swung the sack around to flip the top open. The Red Bell lay right on top of everything else, gleaming ruby red in the low-torchlight around them. She pulled it free, letting the pack drop with a hollow _thwump_ , and began the slow, limping journey to the Arch. The second her foot touched the slightly raised dais, the Bell shook madly in her hands, gleaming brighter and brighter. Evie dropped it with surprised shout, but it jumped into the air before it hit the ground and _flew_ towards the Frame. It attached itself to the equally shining Arch, and then flashed so brightly Evie and Finn had to cover their eyes.

“ _Aaaaahhh_ , that was a really nice nap!” yawned a warm, sleepy voice. “Oh, is that Finn?”

“Alana?” Finn whimpered hesitantly.

Evie and Finn blinked away red spots to see the small, crimson-glowing figure hovering down to their eye level. Like Collin, Alana looked like a larger Finn, but in red tunic and stocking-cap. Her pointed little ears quivered while her lips curled into a wide, pleased smile.

“Yes, it’s me. It’s so good to see you again, little brother,” Alana giggled with her tiny arms open wide. Finn released a happy cry and flung himself into her arms. She stroked his head fondly, her eyes peering over his head to meet Evie’s. “And you’re the hero. You’re finally here.”

“Evelyn, actually. Finn calls me Evie, though. It’s nice to meet you, Alana,” Evie greeted, a little dazedly.

“It’s fan _tastic_ to meet you! I feel like I’ve been asleep for ages and ages. I can’t wait to see Mother again,” Alana sighed, now nuzzling Finn gleefully. “Thank you so much.”

Evie suggested sardonically, “Um, maybe before that… you could ring the bell?”

“Hm? What’s that?” Alana hummed. She blinked over at Evie, then down at Finn, blinked once more, and then burst into giggles. “I totally forgot, didn’t I? Of course I’ll Ring the Bell! We sprites might’ve failed to fulfill our duty at first, it’s not too late to complete our mission now, thanks to you. Get back to your hero, Finn, and watch your big sis work,” Alana told Finn, patting him one more time with a wink. Finn zoomed over to Evie’s shoulder, quivering and twinkling in excitement. Alana turned to her Bell. “Ahem, Bell of Fire! Ring out your strong and burning melody! May your tune carry across the entire land!”

It may have taken a whole sixteen days to ring a _bell_ , but it was beyond worth it. The cavern filled with a pulsing, red light that somehow felt inviting and joyful rather than the typical intimidating. Then the Bell _Rang_ , the sound escaping softer and higher than such a large bell denoted. It reminded Evie of a jewelry box song. The nostalgia the image evoked had Evie’s heart swelling in her chest, growing big enough to burst. The warmth she’d felt before filled her from her toes to her fingertips to the crown of her head. It was as if fire and sunshine had bloomed in her very bones. Her eyes seemed to close on their own, but behind her eyelids she could still… _see_. An image of Garmon Mines and all the people that lived there stepping out into the sunshine was branded into her mind. The whole group, clad in pajamas and slippers and yawning sleepily, was looking up into the air, smiles on every face, as the melody resonating throughout the mines trailed through the air outside the mountain. Suddenly, she could see every oven, stove, and forge fire burst into bright, orange flames. Light after light in the mines burned bright, leading deeper into the heart of the mountain. The very earth beneath Evie’s shoes felt warmer, pulsing as if it had gained a heartbeat, breathed back to life by a simple, sweet melody.

“It’s done,” Alana sang happily.

Evie slowly blinked her eyes open, lids heavy- as though she were pulling herself out of a waking dream. In front of her, Alana floated down, smiled, and cutely bowed.

“Thank you, hero,” the red sprite said solemnly. With another wink, she glowed ruby and disappeared.

“We did it!” Finn cried, colliding into the side of Evie’s head, nuzzling and laughing. “We finally Rang a Bell!”

“We did. Wow. It’s… real. It’s all real,” Evie murmured blankly. Reaching up, she snagged Finn to pull him down into a proper cuddle-hug. “Four more to go. No problem, right, partner?”

“Me? Partner?”

“Of course!” Evie smooched his pudgy cheek. “The best partner in the whole world. Now, let’s get home and rest this ankle.”

“Sounds good to me!”

Gradually, they trudged up the stairs. It was easier going with the torches now brighter than ever, but her ankle was shakier than when she’d come down. The long morning finally seemed to have caught up with her injury.

“I wish the stairs went just straight up and down, you know? Instead of these games of hide-n-seek every jammin’ floor,” Evie huffed as she leaned against a stone wall. Sweat slid down her temple and her knee shook dangerously when she stepped away.

“We made it up three whole floors already, Evie. You can do it!” Finn encouraged. The victory of the Bell was beginning to fade slightly as he now hovered around her anxiously.

“I know, but it would help if I could grow wings of my own. Or maybe had a crutch or-”

“EVIE! Watch out!” Finn shrilled-

One second too late.

Her bad foot hit a rock, knocking her just off balance enough to step right onto a weakened area. A scream rang through the stale mine air as down, down, down she fell. A flash of red light and smooth, crumbling walls, then her feet hit the ground with a _thump_ and an ominous, sickening _crack_ followed. Another, shriller, pitchier scream tore from her throat before she fell on her face, sobbing into dirt.

“Evie! Evie, are you okay? How can I help! What happened? Your leg looks funny, Evie! Evie!” Finn’s voice sounded so strange, distant and fuzzy, like from the other end of a tunnel filled with towels. She would’ve laughed at such a stupid thought if a burning sharp knife wasn’t digging into her leg mercilessly.

  
“Get… help… Luke… please,” Evie gasped out. Her eyes rolled back and the red walls of the tenth floor became black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to pause updating on this HELLISH CLIFFHANGER (lololol) so that a certain someone can work on her *own* HM fic. The next chapter IS finished, I promise, and is already in the google.doc to be beta'd. I think... not before the 3rd of February. *winks* (she's gonna kill me when she sees this)


	10. Restless Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie muttered to herself, “This place is filled with fairies. I very much doubt there’s a Balrog hiding down there.” Only to frown the moment she finished. “This place is filled with fairies, of course there could be a Balrog down there! What the fuck am I saying?”

Evie came to with a low groan, the lingering echo of the Bell making her heart thud. Or maybe her heart was thudding because Finn’s familiar panicking and bell-trilling was nowhere around, and yet she was still very much _in the_ _mine ruins_. Alone. The light seemed a bit brighter, and there was still a ruby glow washed over the walls from the Arch and Bell, but otherwise it was completely silent. Until a loud, groaning, creaking, scraping noise had Evie shoving herself up onto her elbows to glance around with wide, terrified eyes. Just past the Bell, she could just barely make out a large stone slab _sliding itself_ back to reveal a pitch-black pit beneath. She hurriedly, gasping and hissing, rolled onto her back and pushed herself into a sprawled, but upright position.

Evie muttered to herself, “This place is filled with _fairies_. I very much doubt there’s a Balrog hiding down there.” Only to frown the moment she finished. “This place is _filled with fairies_ , of course there could be a Balrog down there! What the fuck am I saying?”

Despite the sense of satisfaction finally letting out a good cuss word gave her, she was still about two seconds from real panic or arguing wildly with herself. Fortunately for her sanity, another sound came from behind her and had her mouth snapping shut. It was coming from the stairs that led up to the ninth floor. It sounded like steps?

“Owen?” Evie called out hopefully. She tried to turn a bit to see better, but only succeeded in causing searing pain to run up and down her leg like fire. “Holy barnacles, MermaidMan,” she seethed as she clutched at her knee uselessly, just above the strange, frightening twist of her shin.

“Did I just hear you say MermaidMan?” asked a very unfamiliar voice. Evie winced, then slowly and more carefully looked back over to see a young woman with short, teal hair and round, red glasses step into the ruins. “Oh. I don’t know you at all.” The stranger adjusted her spectacles with a confused frown.

“New here. Never met you either. Leg broken, by the way,” Evie greeted with a pained smile and a short wave. The stranger’s catlike grey eyes widened.

“Oh my! That does not look good. Do you mind if I look?” she asked, already hurrying to Evie’s side and kneeling.

“Look away. Please… don’t touch... though. Are you… Barbara’s daughter? Fi…on…a?” Evie tried, sucking in a sharp breath while the woman turned on a headlamp and peered closer.

“Not quite. It’s Phoebe. Phoebe Kettles, that’s me. I’m afraid I’m gonna have to touch it. I know a lot of emergency first aid, I tend to get in a lot of explosions and scrapes,” Phoebe said cheerfully as she swung a rucksack around and opened it up.

“That’s not… exactly… _reassuring_ …”

“Let’s just say I’ve made a splint before, and I’ve got everything we need in my pack. You’re gonna have deal with a bit more pain, but you can holler all you want if you’d like. Just please don’t hit me,” Phoebe requested with a pleasant smile. Evie blinked and then snorted softly.

“My name is… Evelyn Tallesin. I’m the… new rancher. Your mom and dad… have been worried… ‘bout you. You’ve been gone for… two…weeks,” Evie informed her past pained huffs. Her eyes narrowed on the supplies Phoebe was setting out, but nothing looked torture device-y thus far.

“Really? That long?” Phoebe asked, eyes a little wide in surprise. She shrugged a moment later. “I found this amazing cache of rare ore in the Upper Mine, and I just couldn’t tear myself away. I always pack enough non-perishables, such as soba noodles and dried fruits and veggies to sustain myself… Ah, brace yourself.”

Evie squinted at her. “Whu- _Aurgh_!” she bellowed. Her fingers dug into rock and dirt as Phoebe gently straightened out her leg and laid two slender sticks alongside the shin. She was already wrapping the bandage around by the time Evie was catching her breath.

“I heard this amazing, beautiful sound just a little while ago and it finally broke my concentration,” Phoebe continued as if Evie hadn’t just screamed in pain. The rancher gawped at her, wheezing, but the jade-haired woman had her eyes on Evie’s leg, looking pensive and serious. “I felt as if my whole body was warm and full of happiness... and _fire_. Then, all the lights just flashed on. I figured it was time to go home and was heading out when I heard this crash and a scream from the lower mines. I’m glad I decided to check it out. I thought I’d imagined it and look at that. We’re all done,” Phoebe said with relish, sitting back on her heels and dusting off her palms. “It’s a patchy job, but it’ll do you till you get to the Clinic.”

Evie blinked down at her legs, fingers touching the thick, white padding on her shin. Having the disgusting, panic-inducing twist hidden away helped even more than Phoebe’s soothing ramble had. She glanced up and attempted a wobbly smile.

“Oh…wow. That’s… you’re amazing. Thank you, Phoebe. Really, thank you so much,” Evie breathed out, grateful and exhausted. She stared down at the bright, white gauze again wrapped tightly around her leg, from ankle to knee. The pain was still there, a bright sharpness hovering at the edges of her senses, but she _felt_ better at the sight of the wrapping and splint.

“Your ankle had a brace on it, too, so I left it on. Was that all right?” Phoebe asked, returning her supplies to her pack.

“Uh, yeah. I just twisted it pretty bad yesterday. Probably how I managed to mess it up so much. It gave out under me when I fell, like, three floors down, I guess. I’m gonna get a whole lot of ‘I told you so’s from everyone when I get out of here,” Evie muttered with a loud, gusty sigh.

Phoebe chuckled. “It just means they love you.”

“ _EEEEVVIIIEEE!_ ”

Evie jumped and turned towards the loud, high-pitched, and panicky shriek. It was quickly followed by a booming bark and a chorus of other voices that thankfully even Phoebe could hear. Phoebe peered curiously at Evie, but the rancher kept her eyes on the stairs. Boss and Finn, clutching tightly at Boss’s fur on top his head, barreled through the opening and straight at Evie.

“Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, I’m okay. Woozy, but okay,” Evie murmured with a goofy, lopsided grin. She wobbled back onto her elbows as Boss snuffled eagerly at her face. Poor Finn was gripping her throat and sobbing in great, heaving gulps.

“I was so worried, Evie! You fell down and wouldn’t wake up. Stupid Luke wouldn’t hear me, so I had to get Boss to drag him down here. And those girls, your friends, were there, too, and they all came running as fast as Boss could herd,” Finn babbled on.

“Evie! Oh my Goddess, what happened?” Renee’s voice said, fearful and trembling.

Phoebe and Evie turned back to the entrance to see Renee, Luke, and Candace all rushing down the stairs. They all had pale, drawn faces with high spots of color on their cheeks. Candace stumbled into the frame of the staircase, hands gripping the worn out wood as she gasped in relief. Renee and Luke didn’t stop running though, both at the two women’s and the dog’s side a few heartbeats later. The unseen fairy cuddled close under Evie’s chin, sniffling and whimpering.

“Evie, what were you _thinking_? You shoulda waited!” Luke sounded _furious_ , gold eyes flashing while he hauled Boss away and took a knee next to her. “You said you were going to rest.”

She had managed to get Luke to that state twice in as many days. She would’ve been proud of herself if she didn’t feel wretchedly guilty. And well, just wretched. Especially when Renee dropped down on her other side, and Candace knelt silently just behind them when she’d recollected herself. It was Renee and Candace’s guilty and anxious faces that had shame _really_ asserting itself. They shouldn’t feel guilty for _her_ mistake, nor so quickly forgiving. Candace was already holding one of Evie’s hand in both of hers as tears filmed her blueberry-blue eyes. Evie’s eyes dropped to her knees as her own brand of shame and guilt dried out her throat.

“As touching as this all is, she needs to see Irene as soon as possible. She definitely broke her leg-” “ _Oh, Evie_ ,” Renee and Candace gasped. “Really, Evie?!” Luke exclaimed. “-and she needs a real cast,” Phoebe said with exasperated humor.

Evie stared at the ground and drew circles in the dirt with her fingertips. “Oops?” she offered with a wince.

Luke sighed melodramatically. “Well, lucky for us, Bo actually finished the cart. I’ll take you in that and carry you to the Clinic. You’re a real pain in the butt, Princess.”

“Worth it,” Evie muttered, her eyes darting to the Bell where it still glowed mutely. Phoebe and Candace seemed to catch her murmur, glancing in the direction before looking back at her with almost identical, pensive expressions.

“It was not worth it, Evie! You scared the magic right out of me!” Finn scolded, making Evie laugh out loud.

“Oh great, now you’re stupid with pain. _Stupider_ anyway. Let’s go,” Luke groaned. Evie guffawed, becoming downright breathless and wheezy with it, and definitely feeling stupid with pain.

“Here, careful with her leg, Luke!” Renee admonished, hurrying to lift said-limb and steady it.

Candace hovered at Luke’s other side, biting her lip and wondering how to help. Phoebe shook her head, smirking slightly, then picked up the pack they all seemed to have forgotten. Boss and Finn darted around the group, first at the rear, then leaping ahead to the front. The way up to the first floor was slow and awkward, but Evie was sure she must have missed some of it. Fuzzy moments of walking past large, crystalline rocks, only to blink and be at the top of another flight of stairs had her constantly befuddled. Time seemed to have no meaning until they left the mine at last and the late morning sunlight pierced her pupils.

“Ow, motherlovin’ sun, I feel like a cave troll,” Evie mumbled woozily. Luke’s chuckle next to her ear had her smiling dumbly. If he was laughing at her stupid jokes again, he’d probably already forgiven her.

“We’re almost to the mine cart now. You and Luke and, I _think_ , me can all fit. Candace, Phoebe, do you mind following us?” Renee planned out anxiously.

“Sure, I can do that,” Phoebe agreed amiably.

“Yes, of course. Sh-should I walk Boss back t-to your house, Luke?” Candace stuttered. Luke grunted, shifting Evie’s weight and making her giggle drunkenly, her head lolling against his shoulder.

“CaveLuke ughn,” Evie slurred against his throat. Then, went completely limp and the world went dark again. She never did hear his answer about Boss.

She came to, for the second time that day, smacking her lips against the fuzzy taste in her mouth. Instead of the red-washed walls of the gloomy mine, she saw the blindingly white walls of… somewhere. The blanket laid over her scratched at her bare arms and leg as she sat up, head swaying unsteadily. Her other leg felt… heavy, so with arms that seemed to move slower than they should, she pulled the pastel blue blanket away to reveal a real hard-cast, from just below her knee down to her foot where it wrapped around like a toeless, heelless sock. Evie glanced around, eyes half-lidded, and realized she was probably at the clinic. Most hospital rooms did tend to look exactly alike; the various diagrams of bodies and intestinal tracts and the like on the walls helped clue her in. There was a quiet, echoing, tinkling noise of a small bell and Evie turned towards the door on the far side of the recovery room. It was left open, and the tinkling bell noise grew louder and louder just before Finn appeared in the doorway.

“ _Evie!_ ” he exclaimed in giddy relief. He flung himself across the room, thudding against her chest so hard she actually fell back slightly. She cupped her hand around his quivering little body, still sluggish and slow.

“Heya, Tinkers. I’m okay, calm down,” she slurred.

“You _weren’t_ , though. You _broke_ your leg! And you fell asleep again! I was so scared, Evie, and no one could see me or hear me and I didn’t understand everything and I missed you! Don’t do that again!” Finn demanded tearfully.

“I promise. No more broken bones. Where is everyone?” she asked then, frowning confusedly.

“Talking with that old lady about how to take care of you. I listened for a bit, but I thought I felt you wake up, so I came back,” Finn explained, sniffling.

“Felt me-” she broke off her bewildered question when she heard quick steps and rustling clothes coming from the hallway.

Expecting any of the four people who’d helped her, she was surprised when none of them half-fell through the door. Instead Toby, looking wide-eyed and flustered, barrelled through, distinctly disheveled and concerned. He’d barely caught himself against the doorway, drawing up short seeing her awake and sitting up. Evie blinked listlessly and managed to pull her lips up into a smile.

“Heya, Tobes. You heard the news,” Evie stated obviously. Toby’s shoulders slumped for a moment in relief, then a frown darkened his face as he marched over to her.

“Just what in the world were you thinking?” he demanded. He even reached out to grasp her shoulders, eyes darting over her probably still grey face and dilated-wide pupils. “First I hear you fell through a hole but were fine, and before I know it, you’re unconscious _here_? With a _broken leg_?”

“Are you mad at me?” Evie asked, even more mystified. It was… _obvious_ he was, but it seemed so out of character for mellow, leisurely Toby that it sounded strange leaving her mouth. The muzzy mess her head was in wasn’t helping much, either.

His grip tightened for just a second; not enough to hurt, just a discernible pressure. He all but yanked himself away, crossed his arms over his chest, and scowled at her. “I might be,” Toby admitted, needlessly at this point.

“But I was just- I’m _an adult_. Why does everyone treat me like I can’t take care of myself?” Evie exclaimed, wobbling off balance where she sat when she lifted her arms to gesticulate with her point.

Toby’s eyebrows shot up so high they were in danger of disappearing in his hairline. She’d never seen so much sarcasm in a single _look_ before.

“Case in point notwithstanding,” Evie mumbled, gaze dropping to her lap.

“I think case in point is definitely ‘withstanding’,” Toby told her, his voice whiplash tight and sharp. “Evvy, you could’ve been down there for hours, maybe all day, if you hadn’t gotten lucky. No one knows how Boss knew what was wrong, but most of them weren’t even sure if you’d gone down there since _no one had seen you_.” Her shoulders tensed up around her ears as her frown turned mulish and guilty. With a soft exhale, he carefully dropped to the bed next to her and dragged a hand through his hair. “Why couldn’t you have waited until your ankle was better? You might not have fallen if you hadn’t already been hurt.”

Evie chewed her lips as her outrage weakened in response to his genuine concern. The soft way he spoke that last bit- the logic behind it, as if he couldn’t fathom her lack thereof, or her choices, had her feeling small and childish. “I didn’t mean to fall, Toby. I can’t… I can’t explain why it was so important, but it was,” Evie evaded. She lifted her eyes, met Toby’s earnestly, and said, “ _It was_. You have to believe me.”

Toby stared at her, still frowning, but nodded slowly. “Of course I believe you, Evelyn. But why-”

“I didn’t want to worry anyone,” Evelyn interjected and clenched her fingers into fists, resting them on her thighs. “I know how lucky I am to have such good friends, and how lucky I am they found me so fast. And I- ...I understand if you don’t wanna be friends with me because I’m such an _idiot-_ ”

“This is _not_ about that. Of course I’m still your friend. I wish you would tell me why, but,” Toby sighed and smiled gently. “I’ll be here. Just… if you need to do something stupid, take me with you?” he offered. She let out a quiet chuckle at that.

“I can do that.” They shared a smile- a little shaky for whatever reasons, but genuine nonetheless.

“Evie! You’re awake! Oh, thank the Goddess!” Renee cried from the doorway.

Evie and Toby both jumped in shock and turned to the door. Renee, with Candace on her heels, rushed into the room. They threw their arms around Evie, completely ignoring Toby who just barely managed to get out of the way in time. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

“P-Please, worry about yourself m-more, Evie,” Candace pleaded softly, though her embrace was just as fierce as Renee’s.

“Move back now, girls. Let me give her a look,” a brisk-voiced older woman ordered kindly. Candace and Renee stood up, sniffling quietly and wiping at their eyes. Even Evie felt her eyes stinging a little.

“Glad to see you up again, Princess,” Luke said from where he leaned against the doorjamb. He gave her a thumbs-up, which she returned with an amused huff. Next to him, Phoebe stood with her hands shoved in her pockets. She waved at Evie minutely, which made the new patient smile in response.

“Follow the light, please, Ms. Tallesin,” the woman said, snapping Evie’s focus back to her.

“Uh, you remember my name?” Evie asked lamely, doing as she was told. She remembered meeting this woman once before, and seeing her around the Flower Festival, but they’d never had a real conversation since that first introduction.

“Of course. You’ve been here longer than two weeks, child. You think an old woman like me doesn’t hear things?” the woman questioned with a snort. “Now, let’s see you scooch over a bit and swing your good leg over the side. Very good, take it slow now. We’re gonna do that reflex test, make sure this leg is as good as it looks, all right?”

“Um, yes, okay. Could I… uh… could you repeat your name?” Evie asked, shame-faced and blushing as she huffed and heaved her legs over the side of the bed.

“Irene Erble. Thank you for asking so politely,” Irene replied with a thin, but genuine smile. Evie smiled tremulously back. Irene abruptly continued on with business, going through a simple exam that obediently followed along with while her friends watched on carefully.

“Well, that’s that,” Irene stated minutes later. “You’re all checked out. We don’t charge for treatment here, but you’ll need some medicine for the pain. You shouldn’t need to take the first dose for a few hours yet.”

“I’m still pretty doped up, yeah. Pain meds work really well on me,” Evie agreed with a goofy grin for emphasis. A few snickers and snorts sounded from beyond Irene that Evie ignored with composure. Hopefully. She might look constipated instead.

“Your friends agreed to help you get home. So, let me explain how your medicine works and you can go _get rest_ ,” Irene told her with a stern look in her eye. Evie gulped. “I’m not an actual doctor, young lady, you’re lucky I can fix up simple broken bones.”

“Okay, thank you, really,” Evie breathed out wearily and gratefully. She listened to all of Irene’s instructions carefully as her friends hovered at the door. With one more admonishment to take care, Irene saw the rather large group out.

“Looks like you have to rest, whether you want it or not,” Renee tutted fretfully. Evie grimaced over at Renee from where she was leaning heavily against Luke and limping carefully over the cobblestones.

“Looks like. I think you all should leave me to wallow in my misery for the weeks it’s gonna take to heal up. I’m a _terrible_ patient,” Evie warned, swallowing down a yelp when her foot hit the ground too roughly. Toby appeared and wrapped her free arm over his shoulders. She exhaled ruefully, but didn’t protest. _This time_.

Luke protested vehemently, “What? No way! I’m gonna be down at your house as much as I can, helping wherever I can. Count on it.”

“I’m going to ask my papa and mama to let me stay with you until you can get that cast off, too,” Renee said stoutly.

“Oh no, please, Renee. Your ranch is way too busy for that,” Evie disagreed, heart bursting and eyes wide.

“I already asked Gra’mama. The shop’s mostly closed these days, so I can stay with you the whole time, to help cook and clean and whatever chores I can do,” Candace informed Evie, her soft, quiet voice resolute. Evie blinked over at Candace.

“It’s always the quiet ones that surprise you,” Evie muttered with a chuckle.

“If you’d like, I could come and visit, too. I’ve got some TV shows on DVD I could bring down. If you like… um, Star Trek or Doctor Who…” Phoebe offered diffidently.

“I _love_ Doctor Who. Is it New Who or Old? Cuz I haven’t seen any of the Old Who and I’d love to see it!” Evie exclaimed, eyes glinting. Phoebe smiled.

“I’ve got them all.”

Evie whooped, then shrieked when she, of course, threw herself off balance. Both the men holding her up let out wordless yells, grabbing her around the waist and hauling her up as she laughed breathlessly. “Sorry!”

“We still have half the way left to go. Let’s try _not_ to pitch you over the bridge,” Toby muttered dryly. Evie chuckled guiltily as everyone else laughed outright.

* * *

 

Evie flopped onto the grass with a loud, exasperated, over-dramatic groan. The new chick- named Eris-, ‘Dite, and Hera all came over to snuffle and crawl over her. Clotho the lamb was too busy snuffling at Candace to care about Evie’s antics, though. From the plot, Luke glanced over from hoeing. Candace looked up from her knitting, raising a hand to absently stroke Clotho smooth, sweet face. Then, the two bluenettes glanced at each other with matching dry smiles.

“Yes, Evie?” Candace asked sweetly. Evie groaned again.

“I’m so tired of hanging around my own house and you all doing my stuff for me. Lemme water at least, c’mon,” Evie begged.

“What if you brain yourself with the can, Princess? Can’t let that happen,” Luke mocked.

Candace hid a smile behind her hand as Evie glared over at him. She banged her fists together twice, which made Luke burst out in guffaws. That _Friends_ marathon they’d had the other night was still fresh in their minds.

“I don’t think it’d be so bad. I’ll fill the can for you,” Candace offered.

Evie wrenched her mouth open to argue snappishly, but Candace’s big, blueberry-blue eyes were friggin’ kryptonite. Everyone had learned within the second day of convalescence that as rude and snarly as Evie could get, Candace was the only one she never turned her acerbic mood on. Candace had begun to be the only one to offer to do things, or allow others to do so without Evie’s request, to prevent putting Evie’s back up. The worst part, Evie _knew_ she was being had, but she still couldn’t make herself snap at Candace. Stupidly adorable blunettes were _cheaters_.

“Thanks, Candy,” Evie muttered mulishly. Luke was laughing even harder. “I’m gonna get that hoe back and get you under it one of these days, Carpenter,” she snarled viciously at him the moment Candace left with the can.

“You’ll have to catch me first, gimpy,” Luke said cheerfully. She narrowed her auburn eyes at him.

“That’s very politically incorrect and rude.”

“Oops.”

“I hate you so much, Lu.”

“That hurts, Princess.”

“Are you riling each other up again?” Candace queried mildly when she returned. Both Luke and Evie shook their heads quickly. Maybe Evie hated it, but taking care of a friend seemed to bring out something sweet and strong in Candace. She never stammered around just Evie or Renee, and rarely so around Toby or Luke.

Evie slowly limped her way around her plot of lettuces and turnips and the newly planted strawberries with her brand-new wooden crutch, courtesy of Luke, under her arm. Luke hovered nearby, taking her sarcastic jabs with unruffled grins. Once watered, she managed to talk them into letting her weed her field clear and hobble around her property for herbs and berries and mushrooms. Which is when she found the steaming hot spring.

“Luke! Candy! Look!” Evie yelled, waving her un-occupied arm. They jogged over and gasped. “It’s a hot springs! And it’s _definitely_ hot. I thought none of them were hot these days?”

“They… weren’t,” Luke replied slowly. “I used to go to this one in the ruins deeper down in the mines with Owen, ‘specially during the winter. But ‘round the time we were fourteen, they just got stone cold.”

“How old are you now?” Evie asked curiously.

“Twenty, almost.”

“Six years?!”

He shrugged indifferently. “Uh… I guess?”

“I would suggest taking some time to enjoy it, but with your cast…” Candace trailed off hesitantly.

“Well, that’s a real pain. It looks pretty awesome. A free spa right behind my house and I can’t even use it- Don’t you say _anything_ , Luke,” Evie barked at him when she saw his mouth open. He snapped it shut and grinned brazenly at her.

“It’ll be the first thing you do the moment the cast gets off. Something to look forward to,” Candace suggested soothingly. Evie nodded, chewing her lip.

“Fine, then I wanna go to the Goddess Spring,” she announced. “And I’m not asking!” she continued loudly over the beginning of their protests. They sighed.

“I could call Renee and see about her riding a horse over?” Luke offered gamely enough.

“… nah, all that jostling hurts about as much as using my crutch. We’ll just take it slow,” Evie decided. She hadn’t seen the Goddess in days, and Finn had gone up to join her and Alana once it became clear Evie would be with another human the entire time she was healing.

“If you’re sure, but you must tell us if you need to rest,” Candace instructed anxiously.

“I promise.”

“I’ll walk you up, at least. My dad will be glad I’m back in the shop early today. I’m sure you won’t drown yourself. You won’t, will you?” Luke teased. Evie rolled her eyes and glared at him. “That’s some real love shining in your eyes, isn’t it? I’m your favoritest in the whole world.”

“No, Candace is. You’re just a pain in my ass.”

Luke belly-laughed as Candace stammered and blushed. Putting up all her tools was a work of a moment, and they gradually made their way to Garmon soon after. Every once in a while, Candace or Luke would have to grab whatever nearest bit of Evie they could get to keep her from tipping over while collecting berries or mushrooms, but mostly they kept it slow to talk. A circus was coming into town that very weekend, and both Candace and Luke were dredging up memories of their childhood.

“I remember the lions! They’re so awesome! But so are the elephants,” Luke enthused.

“When I was a little girl, I was sc-scared of the lions. My gra’mama and sister tried to help, but when we went to the circus and the lions… _r-roared_. It was just so loud, that I b-burst into tears,” Candace confessed quietly.

Luke wrapped an arm around Candace’s shoulders, tugging her into a one-armed hug much more gently than he would have to Evie. “Don’t you worry, Candy. Those lions are always super well-trained. They’re only s’pposed to _look_ scary.”

“I-If y-you s-s-say s-so,” Candace stuttered horribly as her face flushed scarlet. Despite Luke’s gentle touch, it was the first time he used his exuberant affection on her. Evie had to smother a laugh behind her hand.

“Well, what animals _do_ you like at the circus?” Luke asked with a concentrated little frown.

“I always liked the g-giraffe. Not to ride, just to p-pet. It has s-such a s-sweet face,” Candace told him with her eyes still glued to the ground.

“Awesome! Then we’ll see the giraffe,” Luke pronounced with a soft clap to her shoulder.

“N-No, d-don’t ruin your d-day b-b-because of me! I c-could s-stay for the lion,” Candace protested even as she shuddered.

“Candy, our day won’t be ruined because of you. That’s impossible,” Evie argued while linking her arm with Candace’s.

“Yeah, it’s no fun if one person is terrified. Okay, well, scaring the crap outta Bo is kinda fun, and Evie-"

" _Hey!_ "

"-but not you. Scaring you wouldn’t be fun at all,” Luke said stoutly.

“Th-thank you,” Candace whispered in an amazed sort of voice.

They were fast approaching the Carpenter’s and Evie glanced between her two friends. Though Candace had gotten used to Luke’s wildness, the two of them hadn’t really clicked until after she’d gone and snapped her leg bone. The idea of all her friends getting along, especially Candace with everyone else, was probably the best outcome she could’ve foreseen. Maybe she could… push this camaraderie a little further… Besides, Candace following her to the Spring would be a little awkward.

“Hey, so I’m gonna head up to the Spring now. Would you mind staying with Luke, Candace?” Evie pleaded with her biggest puppy eyes. They had nothing on Candace’s, but it seemed to work when Candace wavered.

“But what if you fall in? Or your crutch slips? Or you need any help?” Candace flustered worriedly.

“I’ll be fine, really. I walked most this way without falling. We can meet at the accessory shop, so I can finally meet this Ms. Mira and Julius,” Evie offered.

Instead of calming Candace, the idea seemed to fluster her even further. Her face paled, then flushed blotchily, and her hands shook. “Oh, I-I’ll j-j-just m-meet y-you here aft-t-terward. I-If you p-promise to b-be c-careful?” Candace stammered horribly. Luke and Evie glanced at each other in mild confusion, but Evie nodded.

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me,” Evie conceded, rather perplexed at Candace’s one-eighty.

“C’mon in, Candace. You can meet Boss properly.” The two blunettes went into the shop as Evie limped her way towards the Spring.

The closer she got to the Spring, the lighter she seemed to feel. Her leg even felt stronger, her limp evening out so well that by the time she caught sight of the smooth, white glow of the marble, she was merely holding the crutch like a prop. Velveteen grass brushed pleasantly along her arms and legs before she stepped onto the marble. The surface was smooth and slick enough with dew that she had to use the crutch again to keep balance, but she made it across with barely a stumble.

“Evie!” screeched Finn, overjoyed. His tiny body collided into her breastbone, making her grunt out a laugh as she cupped a hand around him.

“Hey, Tinkers. Ya miss me?” she teased happily.

Finn wailed, actually sobbing into her shirt, “Yeah, I really did! I missed you _so much_!”

“Good morning, Evie!” Alana called over cheerfully. She was resting on the Goddess’s shoulder, waving eagerly.

“Good morning, Alana. And good morning to you, too, Goddess,” Evie greeted in a solemn but joyful voice.

“Welcome back, dear heart. Finn told me of your adventures,” the Harvest Goddess murmured sedately, gloriously blue eyes trailing over the cast. “How goes your recovery?”

“Agonizingly slow. Irene, the lady who fixed me up, said I’ll be like this for _four to six_ weeks, maybe longer! I mean, it could’ve been worse. Irene seemed kinda surprised it wasn’t as bad off as it could’ve been, but I’ve never a broken a bone in my life, so maybe I’m just a tough cookie,” Evie complained good-naturedly as she struggled to sit near the Goddess’s feet.

“A tough cookie… how amusing,” the Goddess mused with a small smile. “I have some good news for you, dear heart.” Evie glanced up with eyebrows high. “I know how hard waiting so long would be for you, so I’ll confess a secret. The water in my pond is just as magical as I,” she professed with a wave of her pale, elegant hand towards the gleaming water. “Bathe in its waters for a short time each day, and you’ll heal much faster.”

“Wha- _really_?” Evie gaped, eyes on the innocuous ripples lapping at the marble.

“Yes, really. Just walk in and _believe_ ,” the Goddess replied gently.

“Just… like this?” Evie asked. She waved a hand towards her clothes and cast. The Goddess nodded.

Evie grunted and huffed as she got back to her feet and hobble-dragged her way over to the stairs. She paused long enough to take off her one boot and socks (the second sock she wore to keep the cast from getting too dirty), and awkwardly sat down again. The marble was cool, but not _cold_ against the thick material of her skort. With a deep breath, she lifted her good leg and slowly dipped it into the water. She exhaled long and low as the cool water enveloped her leg, but it didn’t feel _wet_. Slowly, she dragged her other leg over and, inch-by-inch, sunk her whole body into the glistening Spring. She floated on the surface, eyes closed and hair tickling her cheeks and neck in the gentle waves of the Spring. Her hands trailed over and through the water, feeling it slip through her fingers and glide over her skin, but when she lifted her arms free, the droplets rolled off like water over oil, leaving her skin dry and almost shining.

“Rest, dear one. Rest and heal,” the Goddess whispered soothingly. A moment later, her spring’s warmth of a voice began to hum the melody of the Red Bell. Alana’ sweet soprano joined in, then an overly-eager Finn, and embers burned deep in Evie’s chest as the three fey hummed together. Evie sighed happily, pressing her hands to her heart, and fell into the restful embrace of the Spring.

Wrenching herself away from the comfort and cool warmth of the Goddess and the Spring was really harder than it should have been, but wrench herself away Evie did after enough time had passed. She cuddled Finn one last time, then waved farewell until the Goddess, her sprites, and her Spring disappeared behind the tall velvet grasses of the path. Her leg felt so much better, she honestly forgot to use her crutch until she got to the steps of the Accessory Shop. Chuckling to herself, Evie stuck it back under her arm and made her way inside.

Only to stop and stare, wondering in shock if she’d walked into the wrong _town_.

Everything about the little shop was elegant and luxuriant without being gauche. Thick, handsomely dyed carpets, beautifully intricately carved furniture all expertly smoothed and varnished and polished to gleaming, glass cases that shined like diamonds with plush burgundy velvet paddings inside, potted plants perfectly placed around the room for pops of color and life. It took Evie’s breath away while reminding her of some of the beautiful rooms in the university’s designated historical and visitor areas. She was so busy staring slack-jawed at the room, she missed the equally opulent occupant until his movement caught her eye. She almost tripped over her crutch as the man rose from the exquisitely designed lounge-chaise smoothly and elegantly, like a dancer from pose to pose.

His clothes were as fancy as Hamilton’s- a dark maroon suit with fur cuffs and collar, a silk (or was it satin?) blouse under the fitted coat with ruffles spilling down the chest, and highly polished black leather boots with short heels. Not that he needed the heels, as he was already a foot taller than her, slender and lithe rather than gawky. His long, fabulously-styled hair was a light pretty purple, highlighted throughout with streaks of gold, green, blue, and darker purple. His face was beautiful rather than handsome with his alabaster complexion, winged-tipped kohl-lined eyes, and eyeshadow perfectly applied and made to match his multi-colored hair without looking clownish. Even his lips were pretty- curved, pouting, and just the right shade of pink. Evie stood in the doorway, listing slightly on her crutch and feeling downright dowdy in comparison.

He walked up to her with a beatific smile, his elegantly pale hand reaching out to clasp hers where it hung gracelessly at her side. His lips brushed the air over the back of her glove and an untamable blush flamed over her face.

“Hello there, darling. Welcome to my dear aunt’s shop. You must be that new rancher I’ve been hearing about. It’s so lovely to finally meet you,” he gushed with a sly wink. Evie stammered wordlessly for a moment before lapsing into befuddled silence. “My name is Julius Rosens. My aunt is Mira Finer.”

“H-hello,” Evie squeaked. “I’m Evelyn Tallesin.”

“Evelyn?! Why, that’s a lovely name. So old-fashioned and quaint.”

Evie scrunched up her nose in a perplexed kind of grimace, torn between pleasure and offense at her name being called lovely, but also _old-fashioned_ and _quaint_. “I was hoping… I mean, I was wondering… did you refine things- uh, rocks- uh, ores and wonderfuls here?” Evie stuttered and blundered to her utter mortification.

Julius tapped his long fingers to his lips. He wore rings on a few fingers, not enough to seem gaudy, but enough to accentuate the length and beauty of his hands and fingers.

“Yes, we _do_ offer those services, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to help you,” Julius confessed with a sad sigh.

“Uh…”

“My dear aunt is the one who works the machine and handles the finances of the shop. I am an _artisan_ ,” he explained with a flourish and a French accent to the word. “I only returned to Castanet when…” he broke off, his ruby eyes devastated. “When my dear aunt’s terrible tragedy happened a year ago. Her husband… passed away. I came to offer my support and services for the shop, but I’m afraid my aunt just doesn’t have a heart for it any longer. I have thought often of leaving and convincing her to come with me, but I don’t want to hurt her feelings or step on any toes, you see. So I stay to provide what company and comfort I can. I’m concerned that it is not enough, though. I don’t know if she’ll ever be well enough to return to work here.”

Evie blinked at the lost-looking man with his beautiful hands pressed to his forehead and his opposite hand cupping his elbow. _So basically you came to help with her shop and have actively done nothing to actually help? Why do I feel empathy for someone who literally sits around waiting for something to happen?_ Her nose scrunched up in confusion, but she couldn’t bring herself to outright dislike this melodramatic, gorgeous man. There was something sincere about his inept sensitivity for his aunt’s situation.

“I’m… uh… sorry?” Evie apologized hesitantly.

“It’s quite all right,” Julius waved away expansively. “There’s really nothing to do. I had hoped my presence would be of some assistance, but my aunt instead spends more and more time at the Church, rather than staying home or in the shop. Grief is a terrible affliction and I have no way of understanding what she needs. So here I am, at a loss, and useless,” he admitted, genuinely troubled.

“That’s not true!” Evie protested, despite a small part of her actually agreeing. It was not a part of her she really liked listening to, anyway. “I’m sure just _being_ here is enough for her. That’s the most someone could ask for while they’re grieving, right?” That much, at least, she could agree with and support wholly.

“Thank you, darling, I shall remember that. Perhaps if you see my aunt, your optimism will do her a world of good as it has done for me,” Julius proposed earnestly.

Evie shrugged uncomfortably. “I… keep that in mind, thank you. But, um, I better get going. My friends are waiting for me.”

“Yes, of course. Come again soon, Evelyn. We’ll have coffee and pumpkin pie!” he offered gaily. Evie smiled lopsidedly.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” She left and made her way to the Carpenter’s. At least she could now hypothesize just why Candace didn’t want to come- Julius didn’t seem like someone whose company Candace would enjoy. A man like that probably baffled her even more than he did Evie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty! Update: I will from now on be posting every two weeks. The next update will be February 18th! I will not be posting BEFORE the 18th, though it might be late (depending on beta and life in general demands). I do NOT want to catch up with myself. I'm about halfway through ch24 at the moment, and MAYBE 1/3? almost 1/2? of the way through the fic. When I finish it, I will begin posting once a week. 8)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and like the introductions to more villagers (ahembachelors/bachelorettesahem)! I'm thinking I'll be changing up the tags to add in the characters as they're introduced like I'm doing with ships... dunno if that's a good idea though...


	11. Circus of the Concerned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “-you obviously need to come back to the city, since you can’t take care of yourself. I’m going to buy you a ticket right now,” Cristina finished off, buttons clacking loudly as she obviously began following up on her threat.
> 
> “W-We c-care about h-her!” Candace interjected, voice a little too soft. The clacking paused and everyone turned to stare at her. With a loud, nervous swallow, the bluenette continued, “She’s not alone.[...]"

Butter and salt sat heavy in the air. The pop and crackle of bags preceded snacks of all kinds filling the few bowls Evie owned, and Luke was huffing at the dining table, arms crossed, while the girls around him ignored him. Phoebe was crouched behind a tiny, rabbit-eared TV Evie had finally caved and bought; she told herself it was for the weather forecasts, but she knew it was for movie nights like tonight. At least, she hoped there would be more in the future. She had another crop about ready to harvest, and another right after that, so hopefully the splurge wouldn’t put her too far behind. She reached out with her crutch from where she was sprawled out on her bed to poke at Luke’s thigh. He turned to her with a pout on his face and an unseen-by-him sprite on his head.

“Feeling useless, bro?” Evie quipped with a gesture towards her cast. Luke rolled his eyes, but the sulk ended with a grin.

“I _hauled_ it, I don’t see why I got booted off setting it up!” Luke whined, easily moving from the table to the bed- well, to Evie. Evie yelped as Luke half-Nelsoned her and rubbed at her hair fiercely enough to generate static electricity.

“Ugh! No, stop! Geroff! Noooo!” Evie shrieked, hands flapped uselessly through the air as Luke crowed his triumph.

Renee tutted from the counter where she poured yet another bag of M’n’M’s into a bowl. “Don’t tease the invalid, Luke.” Her lips pulled up into an equally teasing smile.

“I am not an invalid!”

Phoebe got up and dusted off her knees before turning to Luke to address his earlier whining. “You didn’t set up the television set because it would’ve taken you twice as long,” she replied with a sardonic little smirk in Luke’s direction. “Now that it's done, and since this is Evie’s house, she gets first choice of film.”

Phoebe’s brisk, no-nonsense commandeering had Luke finally releasing Evie and flopping back with a loud, groaning sigh. It quickly morphed into a guttural grunt when Evie elbowed his stomach. The spectacled woman raised her eyebrow at Evie, but she refused to be cowed, and just grinned shamelessly up at Phoebe.

“I vote for the original _Star Trek_. It’s cheesy good fun. _Doctor Who_ is an acquired taste,” she said loftily, looking down her nose at Luke especially.

“If it doesn’t have teleporters and space blasters,” Luke paused to finger-gun and ‘pew pew’ in emphasis, “it’s not a space show. Also, there’s too much talking!”

Phoebe and Evie levelled identical judgmental looks at him.

“I d-don’t know if I like these k-kinds of shows,” Candace admitted, as if it were wrenched out of her.

“It’s okay, Candy, I like the prequels for Star Wars and Evie-” the loud horrified gasp had Renee snickering, “does that every time. How about we do a guaranteed crowd-pleaser?” she suggested. Phoebe and Evie shared a glance, disappointment in their friends’ tastes all over their faces.

“How about a scary movie!?” Luke suggested, swinging himself up into a sitting position, eyes wide and excited. Evie and Candace both paled drastically.

“The only scary movie I’ll watch is _Cabin in the Woods,_ or the Slenderman videos on youtube,” Evie retorted firmly. Candace just swiftly shook her head without a word.

“There’s always a Disney movie or… Evie, is this _Princess Bride_?” Phoebe asked, holding up one of the few DVDs Evie had actually brought. The rancher nodded eagerly.

“Of course! I have the book, too. Everyone likes _Princess Bride_! Right?!” Evie exclaimed. Phoebe and Renee were smiling in agreement, but Luke and Candace were just staring blankly at her. Renee caught sight of their indifference with shock.

“You… you haven’t seen _Princess Bride_?” Renee gasped, looking between the two of them. 

"Inconceivable!" Phoebe and Evie quoted at once, then grinned at each other.

“N-No, and it doesn’t s-sound like s-something Luke would like,” Candace protested gently. Luke screwed up his nose and mouth to the side.

“I dunno, I like Disney movies all right. But if it’s just a movie about getting married, it sounds kinda boring,” Luke said slowly.

“It is _not_ about getting married,” Phoebe told him, one hand on her hip.

“It’s about the power of twue wuv!” Evie exclaimed, throwing her fist in the air.

“And miracles and pirates and _My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die!”_ Renee added, the other two women chiming in and shouting the last line in very poor Spanish accents before cackling and exchanging fist-bumps. Luke and Candace stared at them blankly. When all three grinned sheepishly, Luke burst into laughter.

“Let’s do it! I gotta know what that all meant!” he agreed.

A loud bubbling noise interrupted them and they blinked in perplexed silence. They all exchanged baffled looks as the bubbling continued. Phoebe’s eyes suddenly widened in recognition and she fumbled at her pocket for her phone.

“Evie! It’s the compooter!” Finn shouted in exasperation from near the bowls of potato chips.

“OH! Oh, my skype!” Evie yelped. Phoebe discreetly shoved her phone away and cast around for the laptop instead. “I left my computer up, I wasn’t- wait, can someone-?” Evie yelped, flailing and wriggling, trying to get to the edge of her bed. Renee hurried to the laptop that had been set to the side of the dining table. “Sorry, guys, finish setting up while I take this, okay?”

“It’s no problem. We can go outside to give you some privacy?” Phoebe offered with a look to the others. Renee had already picked the laptop up and was carrying it to a gratefully smiling Evie.

“Huh, what? Why? What’s Evie got to keep secret? She’s just _Evie_ ,” Luke exclaimed. Evie slapped a hand over his face and shoved him off the bed with a scoff. He yelped and fell in a tumble of limbs to the ground.

“Oh goodness!” Candace breathed, rushing to help him up since he was too busy laughing and groaning to do it alone. She knelt next to him and her hands sort of… fluttered uselessly in the air as he wheezed against the bottom of the bed.

The skype started up again and Evie’s face lit up in excitement the moment she saw an all too familiar face on her screen. “It’s okay, you all can stay. It’s Cris and I’ve been meaning for a mutual meeting for a while.” She clicked a button and waved at the screen. “Hey, Cris!”

“ **What’d I say about calling me that** .” Cristina retorted, sounding a little fuzzy and skippy and _exasperated_. Only the first two were because of the poor connection.

Luke popped up- making Candace gasp in shock and scramble back- and leaned into the view of the camera. “She does that to me, too! She’s always calling me Lu. Do I look like a _Lu_?” he demanded.

Cristina stared at him, nonplussed, then slowly drawled, “ **Actually, you look like a complete stranger.”**

Not a few giggles erupted at that. Luke grinned widely. “I’m Luke!”

“ **Of course you are. He’s exactly how you described. In that email you sent** **_two weeks ago_.** ”

Evie flinched at Cristina’s stern voice. “I told you I was getting busy. That mining was no joke.”

“Especially after she went and-”

“SHUT UP, LUKE!” Evie screeched, barely managing to snag her pillow and smack it over his face. He ‘ _mrrph_ ’ed loudly. The laptop tottered dangerously on her lap before she snatched it again. “So how about these other peeps, yeah? Everyone say hi! Cristina, say hello to Candace, Renee, and Phoebe!”

The three woman physically in the room looked at Evie with various expressions of unimpressed. Phoebe was even peering over her glasses at the rancher like a disappointed schoolmarm which had Evie blushing and wilting. If she couldn't even fool her  _new_ friends...

“ **Evelyn Nimue Tallesin,** **_what did you do_**?” Cristina demanded shortly. 

Evie grumbled, “You’re better at that voice than my mother.”

“Cristina, yes? I’m Renee,” the rancher’s daughter interrupted, turning the computer around enough for the camera to find her. She waved and smiled cheerfully.

“ **Uh… hey? I know a lot about you, too, but Evie-** ” Cristina replied in utter confusion.

“Evie’s not going to wanna tell you, but I don’t mind tellin’ you at all,” Renee explained sweetly.

Evie grimaced. “That’s playing dirty.”

“She broke her leg last week while mining on a twisted ankle.”

“ **She did- YOU DID WHAT!? I TOLD YOU IT WAS STUPID! Mining! Three months ago you were correcting my essays for fun and translating gibberish! And you’re** **_mining and breaking your legs_ ** **now? If you skype me dead next time, I won’t be surprised,** **_fea!_ ** **”**

“Oi! That’s just rude. I’m not your _dog_ , Cris!” Evie whined. “And it was only one leg!”

“For now,” Phoebe muttered, adjusting her glasses. Evie clasped a hand over her heart and gaped at Phoebe in betrayal. The jade-haired woman just smirked. “I’m Phoebe Kettles, by the way.”

Cristina paused just long enough in her tirade to stare at Phoebe in confusion. “ **Oh, you’re new. I haven’t even heard about you yet.** ”

“I’m the one that found her in the mine with the broken leg,” Phoebe narrated succinctly. Cristina _tch_ ’ed loudly through the speakers just before her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“ **Wait.** **_What do you mean found_**?” she asked threateningly.

Evie gulped, but shook her head desperately at her friends. Her _so called_ friends, since no one stopped Luke from leaning back in front of the camera and saying oh so helpfully,

“She went down there all alone. On a twisted ankle, too! My Pops calls me mule-headed, but I think Evie’s worse.”

“ **EVELYN**!”

Evie glared at her ex-friends all smirking down at her as Cristina unleashed a torrent of Spanish-laced scolding. Until the scolding changed track and had Renee and Luke particularly looking uneasy.

“- **you obviously need to come back to the city, since you can’t take care of yourself. I’m going to buy you a ticket right now** ,” Cristina finished off, buttons clacking loudly as she obviously began following up on her threat.

“W-We c-care about h-her!” Candace interjected, voice a little too soft. The clacking paused and everyone turned to stare at her. With a loud, nervous swallow, the bluenette continued, “She’s not alone. And she p-promised never t-to do it again. I t-trust her and… and I d-don’t want her to go. I think… I think none of us w-want her t-to go.” She stammered to a stop and ducked her head, bangs falling over her pink face, her fingers fidgeting at the cuffs of her cardigan. Evie couldn’t help the touched and ridiculously pleased smile stretching her lips into a wide smile.

“She _did_ promise. As much as Evie needed to hear you tell her off, I don’t want her to leave. Not when we’re all starting to become such good friends,” Renee agreed, with a tremulously hopeful smile at Evie.

“I’ll lock her up in her house and then you _can’t_ take her!” Luke declared stoutly.

Cristina stayed silent, and Evie wished she could see the screen. All four of her friends- including even Phoebe, surprisingly- were looking at the monitor, expressions resolute and intense. Finally, a low sigh whooshed through the speakers. “ **Didn’t I tell you, Evie? You make friends wherever you go. I’m really glad she has you guys. Just… I want more emails! No more waiting two weeks just to hide BROKEN BONES from me.** **_Comprende_**?”

Evie gladly turned her computer back around and grinned at Cristina’s serious, but resigned face. “Yeah, of course. I’m really sorry I forgot for so long.”

“ **Good. Now, where’s the other one you were telling me about? The foxy one**?” the sly, teasing tone had Evie’s face flushing tomato-red.

“Hey, look at the time! It’s time for movies! I’ll call you when I don’t have guests over! I’m being a bad host! Love you! Miss you! Bye!” Evie shouted it all in one long rush of breath, ignoring several of Cristina’s loud objections, and quickly snapped the laptop shut. “So, _Princess Bride_ , right?”

Renee turned quickly to the bookcase to find the DVD, while Luke and Phoebe snickered at Evie’s harried expression. Candace hurried to bring the rest of the snacks and drinks to the table. She peeked over at Renee, who was smiling happily with everyone and handing over the DVD, and bit her bottom lip anxiously.

* * *

 

The day before the Circus came to town, Evie and Candace made their way to Harmonica. Candace had admitted, after Evie’s unrelenting questioning, that she had run out of yarn and she did, indeed, miss her grandmother. It wasn’t too long before she’d gotten Candace to agree to the walk without Renee or Luke or even Toby to provide extra help for Evie. The fact that Evie’s leg had miraculously seemed so much better went a long way to helping Evie’s mission. She _had_ visited the Goddess Spring every day since her first dip and every time she made her way out of the water, her leg felt stronger. Most of the time, she would forget her crutch in random places. Then, she and whoever was... _babysitting_ at the time would have to hunt it down. The real problem- and object of her mission: find a way to get a free evening alone- was that she hadn’t been able to hunt down that last _moonstone_ rather than the stupid (a.k.a. really useful) crutch. The door to Sonata swung open to the boisterous greeting of,

“Howdy, girls!” They looked up to see Kathy sitting at the counter, a glass full of raspberry juice in hand and perched on Shelley’s stool. She jumped to her feet and bounced around the counter, teeth flashing.

“Kathy! Hey!” Evie exclaimed, loping her way over to the blonde and giving her a bear-hug.

“It’s been forever and a day it seems. That leg looks like it’s doing pretty good, though,” Kathy laughed, returning the embrace just as fiercely.

Evie replied effusively, “It is! I have an appointment with Irene next week for an X-ray. She wanted to wait two whole more weeks after that, but me ‘n Candy convinced her to see me a bit earlier. As soon as I get this cast off, we need to do that karaoke night to celebrate!”

“Sounds good t’me. I miss my female influences,” Kathy approved with a coy wink. “I’ve jus’ got a bunch of old coots ‘n Owen showin’ up in my bar these days.”

“Then, maybe we should have a girls’ night at my place sometime,” Evie suggested.

Candace spoke up quietly, almost wistfully. “That sounds nice.”

“Damn right it does,” Kathy encouraged with a smile at Candace. “I been missin’ you, too, hon. I haven’ seen _you_ in a hot minute, either.”

“I’ve been staying with Evie,” Candace explained, wringing her hands.

“Hey, it’s a’right. I know. It’s jus’ been a mite lonely comin’ over here ‘n not chattin’ you up. I’ve missed my best audience,” Kathy teased with a gentle squeeze to Candace’s shoulder.

“I-If it’s all right with Gra’mama, you should s-stay for lunch with us,” Candace offered, with a quick, beseeching look sent Evie’s way.

Evie didn’t even have to think about it. “That sounds pretty great to me, too.”

Lunch was an hour or two of entertaining small talk, made less “small” and more “larger than life” thanks to Kathy’s additions. They scanned over year-old catalogs for accessories Candace and Shelley dreamed about ordering while Shelley brewed tea and mended Evie’s rucksack despite the younger woman’s protests (it _was_ sort of falling apart at the seams already). After Kathy left, Evie eventually convinced Candace to stay with her grandmother that night. Renee already planned to come over that night so they could go to the Circus together; it wasn’t too hard to persuade Candace to stay home and have a good night’s sleep in her own bed rather than sharing Evie’s with both her _and_ Renee. It was just barely big enough for all of them, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable.

Of course, Evie didn’t plan on going straight home. She, instead, headed up to the Church. She had been unconscious by the time Luke and Renee had made it to the mine cart, and of course for the trip itself, but she knew the other side was near the Church. There was a path off to the left side of the Church that she’d seen at the Flower Festival, so she went straight that way. The black cat and Perry’s behemoth of a Pyrenees came up to her for affection, but she unfortunately couldn’t linger very long. When she reached the path, however, she stopped and slapped her forehead. Because it wasn’t a path, oh no, it was a long flight of _friggin’ stairs_.

“This is my life, these are my choices,” Evie muttered darkly.

Her right leg had been the one broken, so _of course_ the side of the stairs abutted with the mountain side was on her right. On the left was empty air and zero support. Gritting her teeth, she stuck the crutch under her left arm, leaned heavily against the cliff side, and carefully made her way down. She slipped a little about halfway down, but gripped the mountain with clawed fingers until she had balance again. The loud echoing cacophony made by her crutch clattering the rest of the way down by its lonesome had her grimacing in annoyance. She took a deep, steadying breath and gradually, carefully, slid down the rough wall of the cliff to her butt. Grunting and dragging her leg awkwardly to the side, she bumped and scooched down the rest of the stairs while cursing under her breath the whole way. Finally at the bottom, she found her crutch relatively unharmed, but a small orange dog was trying to drag it away with his sharp little fangs digging into the wooden armrest.

“Hey, hey! Drop it! Drop. It.” Evie ordered firmly. The dog growled a little, but dropped the stick. “Thank you. Here, look, I’m nice, see?” Evie cajoled in a much softer voice as she crawled in very slowly towards the dog and the crutch. She made sure to keep her hands in sight and deliberately lift one in the air. The little mutt sniffed at her outstretched fingers, then- _thankfully_ \- wagged its tail cautiously. Evie grinned and patted its head while sneakily pulling the crutch away. “There we go, good boy… or girl. Whatever you are.” It yapped excitedly and then raced away into the darkness.

With a groan, Evie struggled upright. In front of her across the short grassy clearing sat the mine cart, gleaming in the early evening light. Whooping in weary relief, Evie limped over, struggled to throw herself in without banging anything unduly, and froze in confusion the moment she got settled.

“How does it go? Okay, I really need to stop talking to myself. Finn isn’t here to excuse it,” Evelyn told herself with an aggravated eyeroll. After searching around a minute, she found the lever that worked as both the accelerator and the brake. Gripping it firmly, she hauled it back. There was an answering screeching groan that had Evie wincing in apprehension. Before she could release the lever, however, the mine cart all but _leapt_ forward to rattle up the twisting rails. She screamed quietly through her clenched tight teeth with eyes narrowed against the whipping wind and spray from the waterfall as the mine cart whizzed past and under it.

“Oh my God, oh my God, _oh my God!”_ Evie cried in mounting fear as the end of the rails, and the _face of the mountain_ , loomed up... too quickly. “I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die!” she chant-screamed as she shoved against the lever. Sparks flew all the tracks, but the cart shook and clattered its way to a stop that jerked her forward roughly as it smacked too hard against the guardrail.

Gasping and wheezing, Evie tumbled out of the cart in an unrestrained flurry of limbs and crutch. She leaned back against the side of the cart, ignoring the dew that now coated her back and hair, and clutched at her heart. Wide eyes stared blankly ahead until they slowly blinked and she began to laugh wildly. “I need to do that again. Holy cannoli, that was _awesome_. I think I have a death wish.” She only laughed harder and harder, breath scarce and lungs squeezing painfully as she panted.

When she managed to pull herself back together, she glanced up to the sky to see the lingering blush of sunset along the peaks of the Garmon mountains. There was maybe an hour or two left to look for the last moonstone. Perfect. With positivity surging, she got back to her feet and began her search. Her hypothesis that the stone might be in the area by the cart was quickly proven wrong, and she knew the road and the path to the Spring were out. She stood by the shipping box, one fist propped on her hip, and looked around for another way to go. Surely, it wasn’t on, like, the top of the mountain? Evie glanced up, surging spirits beginning to flag. It looked ridiculously high, and she wasn’t familiar with the upper mines… As she gnawed on her bottom lip, her eyes caught on a staircase next to the blacksmith’s right across the road from where she stood. Stairs that led… up? Her eyes followed the staircase to see an empty, dark-windowed home built next to the brick silo-looking building. She ran-staggered towards the stairs and then up, grunting and whining under her breath, until she crested the wooden walkway to the vacant house.

And found the moonstone just inches in front of her feet.

Her jaw dropped and she leaned heavily on her crutch. She actually rubbed at her eyes with her fist to gawk once more before she could believe she’d _done it_.

“The second Bell… we’ll be able to Ring it, like, _tomorrow_. If my lettuces are done, anyway. Oh _wow_ ,” Evie whispered in amazement.

Her rucksack dropped to the ground with a clunk, next her bum hit the ground- well… hit the man-like face on the moonstone, really, but she didn’t wanna think about how weird _that_ was. The Yellow Bell effectively fished out in seconds, she waited patiently for the last of the sunset to fade away and the moon to rise while comfortably sitting and rubbing at her cramping right leg. She almost nodded off, hands lying uselessly on her knee, when a quivering built just under her skin. Jerking awake, Evie stared down at the stone beneath her, now glowing bright yellow. It limned her whole body in its tawny glow, as if she’d been dipped in liquid sunshine. On her lap, the Yellow Bell shined like a small star with a heart of gold. Though the moonstone faded moments later, and the buzzing in her bones ebbed slowly away, the Bell continued to gleam.

“You must be ready at last,” Evie whispered, stroking the surface gently. “Soon we’ll wake you up, I promise, Collin.” She packed it away, grunted and groaned as she got to her feet, and turned to face the music— a.k.a. Renee’s scoldings for wandering around in the dark alone rather than coming straight home as planned. First, she’d have to stop by the Spring, though.

She wasn’t procrastinating, really.

* * *

 

Evie grumbled as she set the lettuces- all of them perfectly grown and ready to sell- in her toolbox. She had to make sure to keep them separate from everything else and wrapped in old seed bags to keep them unmarred. Renee giggled from the doorway.

“You’d think I was dragging you to jail, not to a day of fun and excitement!” Renee ribbed, obviously vastly entertained by Evie’s grumpiness.

“I finally have all the lettuces I need! I had a deal with Ms. Ruth!” Evie whined petulantly.

“And she _won’t_ be home. Or if she is, she’ll pretend she’s not,” Renee replied with a smile. “Everyone’s going to be waiting on us if you don’t stop dawdling.”

“The main show doesn’t start until tonight, they can wait.”

“With how slow you walk, it’ll be evening by the time you get there,” Luke drawled from where he lounged in a chair, the back two legs rocking precariously and boots up on the table.

“Ha ha, Carpenter, broken leg, therefore _excused_ ,” Evie retorted with a gesture towards the cast.

“Ha ha, your fault, excuse unexcused,” Luke mocked back.

Renee cheerfully interrupted, “If you’re not helping, you’re hindering, Luke.” The still-teenager pouted exaggeratedly.

“Aw, but it’s so much fun.”

“Look, all done. Let’s get going ‘fore I punch him,” Evie suggested with a groan and slammed the toolbox shut. Luke just grinned wide and dropped the chair to all fours.

“All right! If we show up early, we can see them set up all the animals. I think we can feed some of ‘em,” Luke proclaimed eagerly.

Renee opened the door for Luke and Evie to pass. “I think I remember you could ride the giraffe. At least, when I was a little girl, I could. Maybe it’s only for children.”

“A giraffe? Really? I’ve heard of camel rides, but… a giraffe?” Evie repeated, dumbstruck.

“Hey, yeah, I remember that, too! My Ma wouldn’t let me, ‘cause she was scared I’d jump off-”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Evie nodded as Renee giggled. Luke shoved at her arm, knocking her off balance into Renee. “Hey!” They both yelped. Luke took off running backwards and laughing. “Watch out, Luke!” Evie added quickly, pointing over his shoulder.

“Huh, what?” He craned his next around, stumbling and almost falling headfirst into Toby. The older man quickly grasped Luke’s shoulders to keep him on his feet.

“I only meant to catch you figuratively, not literally,” Toby drawled sardonically.

“Dude, hey! Sorry! I never seem to look behind me,” Luke laughed apologetically.

“Or ahead of you, since he’s been walking up the road the whole time we’ve been walking down,” Evie pointed out dryly. She limped her way to Toby’s side and smiled up at him. For a moment, when his half-lidded gaze met hers, she couldn’t help but remember their talk in the Clinic. A blush travelled over her cheeks, but she couldn’t drop her eyes away. “G’morning, Tobes,” she murmured, too quietly, too intimately, for the middle of the road and with two friends looking on.

“Good morning, Evelyn,” Toby greeted in kind. His slow, warm smile had her heart constricting painfully. “I heard from Julius that you finally met him at the shop the other day. He’s been singing your praises… very literally singing them,” Toby told her with a small amused grimace. Evie burst into laughter.

“I don’t know why, I’m pretty sure I was really rude,” she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. “You’re right about him, too. I can’t describe him very well. I can’t tell if I like him or not, either. Is he lazy, or thoughtful? Shallow, or kind? Who knows!”

“I believe he’s a bit of everythin’. He takes the idea _enigmatic_ to heart,” Toby proposed with a smirk.

“As much as I admire him for returning for his aunt, I just can’t forgive him. Luna won’t be happy to see him back, either,” Renee huffed, breaking into their conversation.

“Dude weirds me out. I can’t ever tell if he’s making fun of me or not,” Luke butted in as he rubbed his nose. “He also dresses so nice and smells so good all the time, but I don’ get why. When I tried to ask, he used some big fancy words and made me feel kinda stupid…”

“Maybe he thought _you_ were making fun of _him_?” Evie suggested pensively. She turned to Renee, still thoughtfully frowning. “Who’s Luna? Why don’t either of you like him?”

Renee startled. Her eyes widened as she clasped her hands behind her back and swayed, guilt written all over her face. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have mentioned it. It’s not really about _me_. It’s okay if you’re friends with him, really!”

“O… kay?” Evie glanced at Toby and Luke; neither of them looked surprised or confused. Must be something the town-natives knew about then. “Are we sure Phoebe isn’t changing her mind?” she asked instead, trying to… subtly change the subject. (As subtly as a semi-truck changing lanes.)

“Circuses aren’t really Phoebe’s thing. She also wanted to go to the next town over to see a professor or some other students she met in University for her birthday,” Toby assured her easily. “She called the Fishery so I’d know to tell you.”

“That was thoughtful of her!” Evie said with a small smile, if a little disappointed inwardly. “I wish she’d told me she had a birthday so soon.”

Renee patted Evie’s back. “She probably already had those plans set up. She goes to visit her Uni friends a lot.” Evie nodded, mostly reassured. It did make sense, seeing as they were still very new friends.

“I didn’t know you and Pheebs were so close, man! When do you ever get up to Garmon and why don’t you ever see _me_?” Luke demanded incredulously. Toby smirked and shook his head.

“I see Phoebe often because she tutors Paolo. They spend a lot of time together, actually, working on some physics or engineering project. She mentioned she would’ve told Evie herself, but a certain rancher still doesn’t own a phone.”

“It’s the _bottom_ of my extensive list,” Evie sniffed haughtily.

With the conversation turning quickly to small talk, Evie wheedled everyone into walking along the beach so she could find more shells and the like. It was pretty hard to do so alone with a crutch, not that she’d ever admit it out loud. By the time they made it to town, they were covered in sand and laughing as boisterously as ever. Luke had given up on Evie’s embarrassing floundering on the sand and had dared her into a piggyback ride. They two of them raced ahead, whooping war-cries and cowboy-esque shouts.

In front of Sonata Tailoring, Candace stood waiting with Kathy at her side. At their riotous and raucous approach, her eyes widened in gut-wrench of shock before she fell into giggles alongside Kathy’s much less restrained guffaws.

“I do like me a good horse, but I ain’t never seen one like that. Where’d you find ‘im, Evie?” Kathy called out, hands cupped around her mouth to carry over their yells.

“He’s one of kind, Brass. He might let you ride him, but you gotta break a leg first,” Evie joked. She screeched and threw her arms around his neck when Luke spun abruptly, almost knocking her clear off.

“This _horse_ can hear you!” Luke protested with a grin, teetering a little with self-inflicted dizziness. “Don’t think I won’t throw you down.”

“Pffftt, as if. You’re too sweet for that, Lu,” Evie replied with a raspberry to his cheek.

“Eugh! Ew! You’re gross! No, not the ear, what are you doing!” Luke wailed, jostling and dancing in place trying to escape her blowing raspberries wherever she could reach. He never did try to drop her, though, which proved her point and had everyone laughing. “That’s it, this pony ride is over. Get her _off_ me,” Luke begged desperately.

“How rude!” Evie gasped, barely reining in her snickers. She eeped in shocked as arms wrapped around her waist and plucked her off Luke’s back. Whoever it was wasn’t quite as strong as Luke, which meant she fell back a little harder into their chest and tottered dangerously before catching her mostly-one-legged balance. The lack of boobs made it pretty obvious, but she looked back to check just in case. Her face flamed red seeing Toby’s face so close to hers. “Th-thanks.”

“I did it for the pony,” Toby deadpanned. Thankfully, everyone was too busy laughing at his reply to notice how his arms lingered a second too long, or how slowly he pulled away.

Or maybe it was all in her suddenly woozy head?

She took the crutch from Renee’s outstretched hand with another mumbled thanks, and they all made their way up to the Church. Evie lagged a little behind- not _only_ on account of her limping gait- but most of them were too busy chatting animatedly about the past few days to notice her silence. A hand brushed hers, and Evie jerked her head up to see Candace at her side smiling softly. On Evie’s other side, Toby walked just as quietly, an equally serene smile on his face. The young, would-be hero rancher couldn’t help but sigh in exasperated fondness. She never really did get left behind with friends like these.

However… it was… _nice_. To never be forgotten, even for a moment. She did honestly miss her bits of solitude, but… So many times with her pack of friends in the city, if she wasn’t leading the pack, she would be somewhere in the back, alone, watching as the rest moved too quickly to notice she had fallen behind. She had always known it was never malicious, and her friends had loved her, but too often she was the one who took a step back so the others could walk abreast. And no one _would_ notice... or fall back _with_ her. Evie rubbed at her strangely stinging nose and grinned over at Candace.

“You have a nice night with Kathy?”

“Oh, yes. It was lovely. After she went back to the Bar, my grandmother and I watched _I Love Lucy_ reruns and drank tea. I do love staying with you, but it was nice to sleep alone in my own bed again,” Candace confessed with a guilty fidget of her hands.

“Dude, don’t I know it! I can’t wait till my leg heals so I can kick you guys the frickle freckle _out_ ,” Evie joshed while knocking Candace with her elbow lightly. The blunette giggled.

“Don’t lie, Evelyn. You’ll miss them both when they’re gone. You’re not a lone wolf,” Toby called her out with a sly glint to his eye. Evie pursed her lips even as her cheeks heated.

“Arooo,” she muttered sulkily. Both of them merely shook their heads and chuckled.

“Oh, my! Evie, Candy, Toby, look! They’re here already!” Renee exclaimed. The three quickened their pace to enter the Grounds. Their jaws dropped in unison.

Sure enough, the Grounds had been entirely transformed, taken up mostly by a large red-and-yellow Big Top. Just to the left of the tent were train carriages with bars instead of walls. A huge golden lion lounged in one, taking that exact moment to stretch his jaws wide into a reverberating yawn, and baring his sharp gleaming teeth and red lolling tongue. Candace squeaked and ducked close to Evie. The next cage was filled with fearless chattering lemurs, climbing and swinging all over the fake tree inside and the metal bars. A small stall had been built to house a sleepy-looking zebra and a handful of large, white ducks. To the right of the Big Top, however, stood three empty areas. Each had a placard and the last one also had a green staircase leading… to nothing…?

As they approach, the front flap of the tent open and out waddled… Hamilton? In a ringmaster get up?! He was short and dumpy just like Hamilton, even many of his features were similar. But he seemed a bit younger, had dark hair and a _ridiculously_ glorious handlebar mustache, and, to top it all off, a top hat. When he saw them all, he jumped back in surprise and then hurried forward.

“How exciting! You’re all here so early! Just couldn’t wait for the circus, could you? Welcome, welcome, I’m Theodore, the Ringmaster here!” the man introduced himself, shaking each of their hands in with dramatic eagerness.

“You look… so familiar…” Renee said cautiously.

“Why beat ‘round the bush, hon? You look just like our Mayor,” Kathy told him bluntly with her hands on her hips.

“Why, is that so?” His pudgy hands settled on the paunch of his stomach and he chuckled.

“Yeah, you do! Whoa, I didn’t even notice!” Luke yelped in shock. Everyone else turned to stare at Luke with various expressions of derision and humor.

“Really, Luke? _Really_?” Evie muttered, smacking the back of his calf with the crutch.

“The m-mustache is… qu-quite d-distracting,” Candace attempted to defend him helpfully. He grinned down at her and rubbed his nose, chuckling at himself. Candace flinched and blushed, ducking her head. 

Theodore smoothed his fingers along it, all the way to the curl where he gave it an extra twist. “Oho, it is, indeed. Now, kids-” Toby huffed in annoyance. “-the show doesn’t start until 6 o’clock tonight.”

“We have to wait that _long_?” Luke whined.

“We c-could have… a p-picnic?” Candace offered quietly. A few heads turned towards her and she seemed to almost tremble.

“A picnic? That sounds fun,” Kathy agreed with her chin caught between her thumb and forefinger.

“Oh, a picnic on the beach sounds _lovely_ ,” Renee gushed happily. “We can catch some fresh fish and grill it!”

“And have blueberry juice!”

Toby also suggested, “I’m sure my uncle could donate some fresh corn to roast, too.”

“This sounds like a party to me!” Evie cheered, fistpumping.

“Let’s go!” Luke crowed, racing back the way they came.

“Oh, c-careful!” Candace exclaimed as she rushed after him with Kathy cackling and loping next to her, horse-like herself. Renee giggled and hurried in their wake.

“You can lean on me, if you’d like. Downhill is harder on a crutch.” Toby offered his arm with a small, lazy smile.

“I’ve done it before,” Evie replied, tossing her hair back. But she placed her hand on his elbow anyway. She missed the surprised amusement that arched his eyebrows high as he looked down at her gloved hand on his arm thanks to Theodore’s sudden yodel of,

“Excuse me, yoohoo, young lady!”

Evie and Toby both glanced back with eyebrows high. “Um, yes?” Evie replied slowly.

“I believe you’re Miss Evelyn Tallesin?” Evie’s eyes widened even further. “Oh, don’t look so scared, please! A man named Dale told me about you. I have a bit of a… conundrum and he suggested I ask you for help,” Theodore chuckled.

“If you haven’t noticed, she has a _broken leg_ ,” Toby retorted, looking bewildered.

“It’s okay, Toby, really. If I can’t do it, I’ll tell him. I wanna hear what’s wrong,” Evie cut him off, flapping a hand at him. Toby frowned, looking unconvinced. Evie sighed and rolled her eyes. “I _promise_. I don’t plan on doing anything stupid and making my leg worse, scout’s honor.”

“Were you ever a scout?” Toby asked, his frown smoothing into a dry smirk.

“Psshhtt, I’m a riddle wrapped in an enigma. So who knows? I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be here, Evvy,” Toby said with that strange little sardonic smile on his face. For some reason, Evie was blushing as she hobbled her way over to Theodore.

“You have good friends, Miss Tallesin.”

“Evelyn, please. And they are pretty great,” Evie agreed fondly. “What can I do for you?” At her words, Theodore suddenly looked weary, worried, and embarrassed all at once. It made for quite a sight. She wished Finn was around to see it.

“You must keep this secret, though, I suppose it’ll be found out soon enough.”

“What will?” Evie prompted when he hesitated too long.

“You’ve noticed those three empty places over there, haven’t you?” Theodore began again haltingly. Evie nodded slowly. “They’re empty because, well, my poor darlings have gone missing.”

“What?!” Evie yelped in shock. His waved his pudgy little hands around, shushing her.

“They’re not dangerous, truly. I’m sure they’re scared stiff, the poor things. One is my dear Eunice, the giraffe. The other is Trunks, the elephant, and the last is Humphrey, the hippopotamus.”

“Aren’t hippopotamuses _actually_ kinda dangerous?” Evie queried incredulously.

“Not my Humphrey. He’s a big softie. They got loose and got lost and now they’re probably hiding somewhere. They’ll be hungry soon, too. If you find them, I know just the snack that will endear them to you and they’ll come running home all on their own,” Theodore explained. “I would stay, but I have commitments. If I don’t make them, I won’t make enough money to keep all my darlings fed. I’ll lose my Circus!”

Evie frowned, biting down on her lip to keep from saying something rude. Something like ‘maybe losing your _animals_ means you should lose the Circus. Or have more people to help keep track of them!’ “How could I possibly help?”

“Well, I can give you a good idea of where they might be hiding, and their favorite snacks to give them a bit of a boost, but well, you were recommended by Dale because you have the whistle. Don’t you?”

“The whistle? Oh! You mean this one?” Evie dug into her pack and pulled the large orange whistle free.

“Oh, yes! That’s it! Fantastic! I knew of it, and knew that Mr. Carpenter had it, but he said he’d given it you. I’m so glad you have it. My darlings will come forward when they hear it. Toss them their snack, and that’s it.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes! Easy-peasy!”

“… do I have a time limit?”

“Oh, no, of course not. As soon as you possibly can would be nice, but I understand you have other duties and… certain hindrances,” he eyed her cast. “They should be able to scrounge up enough food, the snack is more to calm them down. To get them to trust you.”

Evie sighed roughly as he gazed earnestly up at her. “All right, I’ll do it. Tell me about their hiding places and the snacks.” Theodore cheered and tossed his arms up.

Just a short time later, with a piece of paper shoved in her pocket, Evie limped over to Toby, who was kneeling and patting an adorably chubby pink pig. It sprouted flowers from its nose as she approached before waddling away.

“I don’t know if that means he likes or hates me,” Evie snorted in some amusement. Toby got his feet and held out his arm.

“Who could possibly hate you?” Toby teased, though his eyes were serious when they met hers. Her gaze dropped to her feet, but her arm linked through his. “What did he want?”

“I promised to keep it secret for now. It’s a bit… of a mess. It’s probably best I keep it quiet. I can take my time, though, so no worries I’ll push myself,” Evie explained pointedly. Toby actually seem to blush a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I know you can take care of yourself, and I know you promised m- _all_ of us you’d be more careful. I should trust you, Evelyn.”

“Evvy.”

“What?” Toby glanced over at her. Did his blush get brighter?

“You called me Evvy. You’ve done it before, but I didn’t really notice. You don’t ever call me Evie, just Evelyn or… Evvy,” Evie said curiously. Toby looked away.

“I didn’t mean to- that must be strange- I won’t do that, I mean, if you don’t like it,” he actually stammered over his words, sounding tongue-tied and embarrassed.

“I do. Like it, I mean. It’s cute. No one’s called me that before,” Evie muttered, bumping his hip with hers. Which of course mean she overbalanced and he had to catch her and himself or they would’ve toppled over. They were both red-faced and laughing by the time they managed to get secure on their feet.

“Be careful… Evvy,” Toby chuckled, almost shyly.

Evie glanced up at him, all too aware of his warm, bracing hand on her waist, and his other arm tense and reassuringly solid under her too tightly gripping hand. They were close enough she could feel the puff of his breath along her cheek and the heat of his body through his clothes. Were they… getting closer? Her heartbeat stuttered in her chest when his nose brushed hers; and the focus of his leaf-green eyes was making her head spin dizzily.

“Hey! Evie? Toby!? What’s taking you guys so long?” Luke’s voice bellowed from some ways away. They both jerked away just as he appeared at the bottom of the hill, and the two began walking down the road towards him, mute and flustered. “There you are!”

Barely pulling herself together, Evie called down, “Sorry, the Ringmaster wanted to ask me something. We’re coming!”

“Well, hurry up, slowpokes. We’re waiting on slowbro here to ask about that corn,” Luke reminded them, jerking his chin at Toby as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes, of course. I forgot,” Toby admitted apologetically.

The road evened out into where Luke waited impatiently. He led them towards the Fishery, recounting where everyone else was, and how they’d been waiting _forever_ , while the two of them darted glances at each other and remained mostly quiet. Meeting up with the others pulled Evie out of her quiet state and she threw herself into the thick of things with a vengeance. Limping and hopping to and fro, joking and teasing, poking people (Luke) with her crutch, and generally being her outgoing self. But there were a few moments, when the group were all sitting around the fire chatting and eating without hurry, when her gaze would catch on Toby’s; and what should have been an instant would draw out between them, time thick and slow as honey while that _almost_ moment of earlier hung in the air between them.

Evening snuck up on them, and they all made their way back up to the Circus for the show. They gathered Maya, Owen, and an unimpressed Chase along for the ride. The show wasn’t anything grand (which Evelyn knew to be on account of half his _cast_ currently friggin’ missing), but Candace loved the ducks, and Maya enjoyed the zebra and lemur (the latter girl outright gushed over how adorable the lemur was), while Luke, Owen, and Evie all roared their approval for the lion’s act when it finished. Toby had lent Candace his straw hat to hide her eyes for the roaring, though she had peeked out during the act and whispered to Renee and Kathy that it was actually 'kinda cute' when its mouth was closed. Chase spent most the time clicking away on his phone, and Maya spent a lot of hers trying to cajole and wheedle Chase into paying attention and asking for his opinions on the animals and acts. A few other groups of people were in the stands with them, including Chloe with Ramsey and Paolo with Ozzie, but most of the audience was their group. It looked rather… empty around them. They all left together, loud and rambunctious, though Evie did look back at Theodore to see him wink conspiratorially.

“Man, that was awesome!” Luke exclaimed, slinging his arm around Evie and Candace’s necks. “It wasn’t so bad, right, Candy?”

“N-No,” she whispered in agreement.

“It wasn’t _awesome_ , they didn’t even have an elephant. And an act with ducks? It was just a time-filler. No wonder it hasn’t been around here in years,” Chase snorted, still gazing down at his phone. Candace looked stricken and humiliated just before dropping her head.

“Ch _ase_ , don’t be so mean. That zebra and lemur act was so cute!” Maya pouted.

“Yeah, Chase, don’t be such a downer and look at the bright side of things. Life isn’t made of woe, bro,” Evie added sardonically. He glanced at her, brows rising.

“It was a lot shorter than I thought it’d be. I wonder why there wasn’t a giraffe. I was sure there was one when I was a girl,” Renee conceded with a sad frown. Evie tried to keep from wincing from a weird sort of guilt.

“We were kids, Renee. Maybe it… got old? Went to the safari in the sky?” Owen suggested. Renee, Luke, Maya, and Candace all turned to stare at him with pathetically heartbroken eyes. “Or maybe not!”

“How ‘bout we don’t talk ‘bout poor dead giraffes 'n continue the _fun_ part of the party?” Kathy interrupted with an eyeroll.

“There was a fun part?” Chase muttered. Toby clapped a hand on Chase’s shoulder, startling the carrot-top.

“Being all together like this is the fun part,” Toby said with a pleasant smile on his face, though his tone was stiff with warning. Chase rolled his eyes, but he did put his phone away. “What did you have in mind, Kathy?”

“Well, I hear Evie’s been wantin’ another karaoke night…” Kathy trailed off suggestively. More than half of the group whooped and cheered in agreement. “To the Bar!”

“To the Bar!” Luke, Evie, and Owen chorused.

“I d-don’t kn-know…” Candace stammered under the shouts. Luke and Evie glanced down at her.

“You don’t wanna hang with us anymore?” Luke asked piteously. Her face flamed red as she wildly shook her head.

“Candace, it’s okay to come and not sing. No one will make you. I’ll punch anyone who does,” Evie vowed, fist in the air and bicep flexing. She was momentarily distracted when she noticed _actual muscle_ flexing in her arm, and was surprised to hear Chase add in his own two cents.

“I don’t really like singing or drinking either, but as stupid and loud as these guys all are, it’s not so bad to be in the thick of it. You can sit with me and be as quiet as you want,” he told Candace with a strangely gentle quality to his usually uninterested voice.

“Th-thank y-you.”

“Awwwww, I just _knew_ you had a _soft spot_ ,” Maya enthused, jumping on his back to give him a violently affectionate hug.

“Not for  _you_. Get _off_ , you maniac!” Chase squawked breathlessly.

The laughter carried them all the way into the Bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, after a bit of discussion with my beta, there's going to be an adjustment to the update days. I actually am the BUSIEST on the weekends, especially Friday/Saturday nights, with early work mornings Saturday/Sunday. (It's currently 1 am and i'm mad at myself because I meant to update before this late and TOTALLY FORGOT until, like, midnight. ;3; )
> 
> Updates with be on WEDNESDAYS. Every second Wednesday to be more exact. Because my Beta and I both had a very busy week coming up, we're going to need the extra time and probably will not get it done before the 1st of March. Hesitantly, the update will be
> 
> 03/08 Wednesday (IF we get it done (since it's a lot shorter), then I'll post on the 1st. If we don't make it, I will wait until the 8th so I can get a routine going.)
> 
> I hope this long chapter tides of the handful of you enjoying the ride so far! <3 (and don't kill me for the fake out! ahahah~)


	12. Sign for Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exit of the haunted house was gained, the bungee cord caught, and the roller coaster dropped; and Evie felt that surge of exhilaration swoop in her stomach down to her toes and up to her throat.

 Evie double-checked the stacks of coins on her table. Then, as Candace set breakfast on the table, triple-checked. She leaned back in her chair, face blank and eyes a little too wide as they cast over the stacks in front of her. She didn’t even notice the plate Candace set at her elbow or Candace sitting down to start eating. Her friend looked from the auree to Evie’s slumped shoulders and freakishly still… _everything_ (freakish in that Evie was almost constantly in some sort of motion) and reached over to touch Evie’s hand lying slack on the table. The rancher jumped, startled, and stared numbly over at her.

“What’s wrong?” Candace asked worriedly.

“It’s… I finally did it,” Evie mumbled vaguely.

“Did what?”

“I have 5000 auree,” Evie said, looking up to meet Candace’s eyes. Her big blue eyes widened and then dropped to the stacks again.

“Oh… oh! Your home!” she exclaimed with hands flying up to her mouth.

“Yeah, my _home_. I… I have to take this to Hamilton first, but _this is my home_ ,” Evie breathed out.

This was it. This meant something _huge_ , in a way Ringing the Bells didn’t. Ringing the Bells was magical, secret, _personal_ , and something she, ultimately, could walk away from in the end. But paying off this house, sinking more money and time into improving it, adding more animals and crops, personalizing the interior into something that reflected her tastes… it wouldn’t be a shack. It wouldn’t be a cover, or a transient circumstance to endure until she returned to “real life” in the city. Officially buying this place made it _hers_.

And what followed would turn it into a home.

In the distance, watery and echoing, Evie could barely make out Candace’s voice. It didn’t seem to penetrate the veil surrounding her. Perhaps her heartbeat was too loud in her ears, or that strange roaring noise that seemed to be drowning her. Her chest was too tight, her throat too full with nothing to swallow or inhale, and her hands couldn’t lay flat on the table top.

“I’m sh-shaking,” Evie gasped out. She laughed raggedly, gulping at breath she’d forgotten to take.

“Are you having a panic attack?” Candace asked tremulously. She was closer to Evie than she’d had done willingly in the past, with her equally trembling hands gripping Evie’s sleeve.

“Y-Yeah, m-maybe? Just a little. N-No, don’t look like that, Candy. I’m fine. It’s fine,” Evie pleaded. She half-turned in her seat and snatched up both of her friend’s hands in hers. “I’m so sorry I scared you. It was just overwhelming for a minute. I’m totally fine, see? I’m breathing just fine and I’m barely even shaking.”

“Are y-you sure?” Candace’s eyes danced over Evie’s face and down to her hands. Evie wondered if she’d been as pale as Candace was right now, because it was mildly horrifying to see her friend like that—even worse knowing it was her own fault.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Evie assured her with a smile.

Candace closed her eyes to breathe slow and deep. “I shouldn’t h-have d-done that. I only m-made it worse for you,” Candace whispered shamefully, her eyes still closed.

“Actually, I think seeing _you_ like that knocked me out of my own head faster. I’ve got this hero complex going on,” Evie laughed, a little too wildly- she knew exactly just how _deep_ that hero complex comment struck.

“W-Would you… like t-to t-talk about it?” Candace stammered tentatively.

Evie couldn’t exactly explain all of it, but… “It’s just... this makes it so much more permanent. When I came here, I kinda figured I would stay a while, you know? But a part of me still thought it _wouldn’t_ be for long. That I’d be back by fall semester, finish up a little late, and that’d be that. But now I’m here and… I’m about to _own_ property. I’m not even twenty-two and I’m going to _own_ my own home and land,” Evie explained with a self-deprecating smirk and shrug. “I can’t even picture leaving at this point. It’s… scary.”

“Because you came expecting nothing and got… a lot more,” Candace inferred questioningly.

“Yeah. I got you guys,” Evie said with a lopsided grin. “I know. That was cheesy-oof!”

Candace threw herself on Evie, hugging her tightly and pressing her face to Evie’s shoulder. “You _did_ get us, Evie. You’re… you’re the bravest person I know,” Candace whispered hoarsely. Evie’s eyes widened, shiny and damp, before she smiled and returned the embrace just as tightly.

“Thank you, Candy.”

A long moment passed before either of them could bear to pull away. When they did, they were flushed and trying to discreetly wipe at their faces without the other seeing. Which ended in them giggling thickly. Breakfast carried on at last with conversation muted and sparse, but shared smiles throughout. Making it outside to start on the ranch chores managed to change up the atmosphere, the arrival of Renee and Luke a while later helping even more so. Renee noticed the strange mood between them, but with a gesture from Evie, let it slide. The last of the crops were harvested and watered, and Evie sat on the lip of the well, sweating slightly and feeling like she’d gotten an honest morning’s work done for the first time in a while.

“Well, that’s the last of the lettuces I need for Ruth, and more than. I’ll have enough money to buy a fridge that isn’t a piece of rusty _go se_ ,” Evie sighed happily.

“What’s go suh mean?” Candace asked innocently. Evie grinned.

“A very bad synonym for fertilizer,” Evie teased with a wink. Candace frowned as Renee burst into scandalized giggles, then her blueberry-blue eyes widened and her face flushed bright red.

“So, why you gonna give all those lettuces to Mrs. Marimba? You could keep ‘im and save up a bit more for your house, can’t ya?” Luke asked as he flopped onto the grass next to her feet. Candace and Evie glanced over at each with secret smiles.

“Actually, I have an announcement, but I was hoping Toby’d be here, too.”

“Should we go into Harmonica Town and corner him?” Renee offered cheerfully.

“Nah, I gotta go to Marimba and plant a new crop, I don’t wanna walk all the way to Harmonica before then.”

“Maybe you should buy a _phone_ next,” Luke pointed out.

Evie rolled her eyes. “Fridge is definitely more important right now.”

“I think I see someone coming. Maybe it’s Toby?” Candace said, shading her eyes to look down the road. Evie ducked her head and rubbed the back of her neck to hide the sudden onset of a blush on her face.

“Yup, that’s him all right,” Luke agreed. He cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered, “YO, BRO! HURRY UP!”

Renee and Candace both hushed him as Evie tossed her head back to laugh. Trust Luke to bulldoze his way through her weird reaction. Toby walked up soon after, one eyebrow lifted sardonically as he gazed down at Luke.

“Was that necessary?”

“ _Yes_ , we had to wait for you for Evie’s news! I hate waiting!” Luke groaned shamelessly.

“News?” Toby inquired, turning towards her. She nodded and glanced towards Candace. Her friend easily picked up on her hesitance and smiled encouragingly.

“I… I have 5000 auree. I’m going to Town Hall today, after lunch.”

“Oh my!” Renee gasped, hands covering her mouth in shock.

“Whoa! Wait, does that mean-?” Luke sat up straight, gold eyes boring into hers as his grin grew incredulously.

“It’s going to be official,” Toby breathed, a smaller but no less pleased smile on his lips.

“It’s going to be official,” Evie concurred, feeling ridiculously shy and proud at once. “I’ll own Serenity.”

“WHOOHOO! YOU’RE STAYING!” Luke cried. He jumped up and swept her right off her butt, crutch falling with a clatter. Evie laughed and wrapped her arms around Luke’s shoulders with her feet dangling around his shins.

“Oh, you’re _staying_! This is so great, Evie!” Renee enthused, tears springing to her eyes.

“She’s staying,” Candace repeated quietly and joyfully.

“C’mon, group hug! Group hug!” Luke demanded, still spinning her around her crop field.

“You have to stop running away with her first, Luke!” Renee pointed out, giggling.

“Oh yeah!” Luke rushed towards the group.

“Don’t I get a say? I’m not your toy to share, Lu!” Evie protested weakly.

“Ha, you love it, Princess,” Luke grinned.

“Yeah, I do. C’mon in, dudes. Hug ball,” Evie sighed waving her arms.

“Hug ball?” Candace murmured to Toby. He shrugged in reply.

They gathered in close, arms tangling and faces pressed uncomfortably close, all smiling and some a little tearful. When they pulled away, they were all pink-faced and giddy with embarrassed, infectious chuckles. Evie wobbled on her feet when Luke set her down, but Toby’s hand was already holding her arm. As Luke grabbed the crutch and Renee and Candace began listing housewarming gift ideas, Toby leaned in close. Evie blinked in surprise.

“I’m really happy for you, Evvy,” he murmured. She shyly ducked her head.

“Thanks. I am, too,” she joked feebly.

It took some time for everyone to calm down, and for Evie to stall any housewarming party plans, but they did eventually. Candace headed back to Harmonica Town, telling them all to meet her after lunch for a smaller party, with cake, at Sonata. Renee, Toby, and Luke all planned to go to Flute Fields. Though, Toby would spend the day fishing by the Waterwheel and Luke would go up to the Forest for a morning of wood-chopping. They waved Candace away, then took off.

“You know… I’ve noticed something,” Renee brought up some ways down the road.

“There are a lot of things to notice,” Evie quipped.

“Very funny,” Renee replied, jabbing a finger into Evie’s ribs. “I was talking about _you_.”

“What about me?”

“Your leg. It’s… a lot better. You haven’t laid up nearly as much as you should’ve, but you’re not even limping sometimes. Especially first thing in the morning,” Renee verbalized, a little perplexed. Evie stumbled.

“Yeah, I broke my arm when I was a kid and it took _forever_ for me to do anything with it at all,” Luke remembered with surprise coloring his voice.

“I just heal fast. And, ya’know, high pain tolerance,” Evie hedged with a slight wince.

“That’s not exactly reassuring,” Toby scoffed.

“Are you sure you aren’t pushing yourself?” Renee asked worriedly. “It doesn’t _seem_ like it, it really does seem like you’re doing fine, but it’s only been a week…”

“Really, I’m all good,” Evie promised with a thumbs-up.

“Maybe you’re secretly Wolverine’s daughter, eh? Got secret metal claws somewhere, Evie?” Luke teased, jabbing at her sides. Evie burst into laughter.

“That’s right. I’m a carrier of the X-Gene. You haven’t even seen all my superpowers, yet,” Evie played along, with none too little relief.

“As long as it has nothing to do with explosions,” Toby snorted.

“Oh no, I definitely would be worried about secret _mind-reading_ ,” Renee exclaimed, laughing. “I’d just _die_ if you could read my mind any time you wanted.”

“I think someone _else_ has a secret,” Evie taunted, waggling her eyebrows _very_ badly in Renee’s direction. Renee blushed beet-red, stuttering over protests, as Luke turned his gleefully mischievous eyes on her.

“ _Oh really?_ Whatcha hidin’ there, Rey-Rey?” Luke wheedled, hands raised and fingers wiggling threateningly. Renee took off shrieking and laughing as Luke chased after her cackling maniacally.

Evie giggled under her breath, Toby chuckling next to her. The dirt road became the dusty stone bridge, and Toby’s hand came up under her elbow to help steady her on the uneven cobbles. “That was very clever,” he murmured quietly, so quietly she almost missed it. She glanced up at him, confused and head-tilted in question. He smirked lightly. “The distraction.”

Evie’s eyes widened in shock, anxiety ratcheting skyward. “Wh-wha…”

Toby just shook his head. “You can have secrets, Evvy. Just know… if you ever want to share, I’ll be here. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Thank you,” Evie whispered.

Luckily, for the sake of her much too rapidly beating heart and rising blood pressure, Luke and Renee were already returning. They were red-faced and laughing, the original line of questioning long forgotten… by them, at least. Luke took off, with one more quick tickle to Renee’s ribs as he ran by, and jogged up towards Fugue Forest. Toby followed along the path a while more, but kept going forward when the women turned left unto Marimba property. The conversation had turned to Marvel and DC, comics and TV shows and movies, thanks to the teasing of before, and Renee and Evie continued with the same topic.

“I’m just sayin’, Jessica Jones was probably the best of all of ‘em. I’m not sure I’d like Supergirl. Too goodie-goodie for me,” Evie was saying as Renee opened the door for her into Marimba’s main area.

“You should give it a try. It got much better as it went and it’s doing a lot of crossovers with Flash and Arrow, and they’re both good shows,” Renee pleaded persuasively.

“Ugh, you’re one of those who likes Superman more than Batman, aren’t you? DC isn’t half as good Marvel, either,” Evie groaned.

“Shame, _shame,_ ” Renee gasped with over-dramatic offense. Evie chortled.

“Good morning, Renee, Evelyn. You’re up and about a bit too energetically for someone with a broken leg,” Ruth observed dryly. Evie shrugged.

“It’s a good cast and a good crutch. Besides, I wanted to give you these lettuces as fast as possible,” Evie replied as she swung her pack over her shoulder and set it gently on the counter.

Ruth’s thin brows arched high, but she opened the rucksack to find the remaining half a bushel spilling out the top. Her weary eyes widened in shock. “These… these are very good quality. We should turn a good profit for once,” the older woman conceded, the slight shake to her voice belying the even tone and bland words.

“Very good? They’re _perfect_. I wish I could eat ‘em myself, and I don’t even like lettuce,” Renee rallied to Evie’s defense stoutly.

“Yes, you’re right. Thank you, Evelyn,” Ruth said more firmly.

Evie shook her head. “I wanted to help. It was nothing, really. Plus, I did have something I wanted out of it.”

“Ah, yes. The old Bell frame,” Ruth realized. She shrugged lightly. “If you go now, I think Craig just went to check on the few crops he got growin’. The gate’ll be open.”

“Oh, thanks, that’s great! Uh, Renee? Do you think you could get me those seeds I needed while I go check it out?” Evie asked, crossing her fingers behind her back and hoping hard. Renee sighed fondly.

“I get it. You want a bit of your _independence_ again, don’t you?” Renee joshed, but with understanding clear on her features. Evie grinned weakly.

“Something like that.”

“All right, all right. I gave you a hard enough time last night. I’ll back off, but only because I’ll be sitting on the porch waiting so I’ll be able to hear if you call out, or, more likely, cause some kind of impossible explosion,” Renee acquiesced with teasing smile.

“Thanks, Rey,” Evie exhaled roughly, clapping her shoulder companionably with a small laugh.

Renee turned back to the disinterested and impatient-looking Ruth, and Evie started on her way towards the door to head back outside. It was a short walk to the gate, and, sure enough, it was ajar and unlatched. Surprisingly, it swung open on nearly silent hinges, well-oiled and well-taken care of. Despite Craig and Ruth’s apparent apathy, they still kept their home in good condition. Evie smiled a little at the thought, her low esteem of them rising. Her esteem leapt up with a vengeance when she came around the slight curve of the path to see there _was_ an empty bell arch… frame?... and also Craig.

Craig, kneeling, hands holding his hat and clasped in front of his chest, head bowed, entreating desperately and _faithfully_ to the Goddess. Her heart swelled for the man who seemed to have given up hope, yet still, at his heart, believed in the Goddess and, maybe, in just a little bit of magic. His sincere prayer broke off and he looked over at her, startled and blushing faintly.

“I… got work t’do… weedin’ t’do,” Craig mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. He slapped his hat back on his head and hurriedly shuffled past her.

“Evie!” cried out a teary, joyous, squeaking little voice. The light ball of light she’d missed in the bright spring sunlight burst and shattered like a dandelion weed to show Finn in his more corporeal-like form. He zoomed towards her with outstretched arms.

“Finn!” Evie gasped in equal happiness, her hands automatically coming up to cup his little body as he nuzzled against her chest like an adorable little puppy. “Wow, I _have_ missed you.”

“You sound surprised,” Finn pouted.

“I’m not used to a flying Jiminy Cricket at my shoulder- well, at least, I _wasn’t_. You really grew on me, Tinkers,” Evie admitted with a chuckle.

“I wish I knew what that meant,” Finn grumbled, pouting even harder.

“It means I love you, little guy. Now how about we do what you’ve been waiting on me for?” Evie suggested. Finn shouted enthusiastically in agreement.

The moment Evie got her bag open, it began to shine. The brighter it glowed, the more it began to shake and shine. With a soft exclamation, Evie dropped the rucksack and the Bell flung itself into the air. It soared through the short distance of space to latch into place in its Frame. Evie and Finn quickly covered their eyes as it flashed brilliantly.

“ _Ah_ , that’s more like it!” groaned a surprisingly loud voice with great satisfaction. “I feel much better. Hiya! I’m Collin, the Harvest Sprite of Earth!”

Evie and Finn blinked spots from their eyes. “Hello, Collin, I’m Evelyn. Do you remember us?”

“Of course I do!” the yellow-clad and grinning sprite declared.

“Collin! You’re really all better?” Finn asked eagerly. Collin bobbed his large, round head fervently.

“Yup, yup! Now that I feel more like my old self, I have a few more jokes up my sleeve!” Collin announced proudly. Evie and Finn gaped in confusion as Collin cleared his throat. “ _But_ I should probably fulfill my mission first! That’s why you’re here, right?”

Evie huffed while Finn fell onto her shoulder with a quiet groan. “Right, the mission. World domination can’t be done without you,” she couldn’t help but reply with a sly, teasing smirk. Collin narrowed his eyes in confusion, then burst into pleased giggles.

“Oh! I see, you’re pretty funny! Wanna join me on a comedy tour?”

“That’s not really my thing. We should probably just Ring the Bell,” Evie chuckled.

“I guess you’re right. Leave it to me! I’ve been really worried about Mother, too… So let’s Ring the Yellow Bell, right now!”

Evie fistpumped with a cheer. Finn sprang up to buzz around her shoulders, too excited to contain himself. Collin spun around on his tiny foot and gazed up, up, to the Bell.

“Bell of Earth! May your rich melody echo throughout the land!” he rang, off-key and pitchy, quite unlike Alana’s sweeter tones.

But just like the Red Bell, the Yellow Bell Rang and the melody that sounded was beautiful. Richer and deeper in tone, it buzzed from the soles of her feet, slowly up to the top of her skull. Goosebumps shivered over her skin, but she felt warm- as if _made_ of sunlight. Her limbs were heavy with sound, her feet anchored to the ground as though she’d grown roots that had sunk deep and old into the soil beneath her feet. When her eyes slipped closed, she could feel that power branching out into Flute Fields. It surged upwards through trees and the crops in Craig’s fields, in the grass growing along the road, the flowers that swayed along fence posts and doorways. Ruth and Craig were standing on their porch, hand in hand, amazement on their open expressions and tears in their eyes. Renee stood up from the porch swing, hands clasped over her heart as her eyes shuttered closed, and an incredulous smile spread over her face. Chase stepped out a minute later, then further away Julius, both gaping and looking upwards, as if trying to search out the music in the air. Toby was standing at the shore, fishing rod drooping over the water, forgotten, as his face tilted up.

Her vision went further, until she saw Cain and Hanna rushing out into their yard. Fluttering and scattering around them were their chickens and goats and other livestock, but they didn’t go far. Instead, they all looked up together. In the Forest, the animals ran and pranced in an exhilarated frenzy, even the trees swaying and dancing as the Melody flowed _upwards_. In the trembling shade, Luke gawped upwards, axe hanging from his hand.

Gradually, Evie poured herself back into her own body and her eyes sluggishly blinked open. Collin was hovering a few inches in front of her, grinning happily, with Finn whizzing in circles around him.

“Thank you, Evelyn! Now the land will be healthy again. I can go back to the Harvest Goddess now, too!” Collin told her. He bowed cutely, just like Alana.

“I’m going to go with him. Come tonight to the Spring! Get all better so I can finally come back home with you!” Finn demanded.

“You betcha, Finn. I’ll see you tonight,” she agreed with a nod. They both disappeared in a quick flash of yellow light.

* * *

 

The task of freshly planting her field with new crops behind her, Evie and Renee began the slow, but thankfully short, trek to Harmonica Town. The wallet full of auree jangled and clanked between crutch and hip cheerfully as she limped down the road. Though the topic had dropped while they’d planted seeds, Renee was back to discussing the Bell, and the melody, of that morning. Evie hummed and nodded in all the right places, but she was busy trying not to blush too obviously. It felt weird to discuss it, too much like bragging even though Renee wouldn’t actually know it. Which also made it weirder.

Abruptly, Evie looked up and they were standing in front of Town Hall. Evie stumbled to a halt, eyes wide and mouth agape. She honestly hadn’t even noticed the shift from dirt road to stone cobbles. Renee reached over to clasp her hand and pull her attention away from that innocuously silent door. Evie swallowed hard and looked over to her friend to see a wide, encouraging smile on her sweet, round face.

“You ready?” Renee asked gently.

Evie’s mouth twisted up again, nose scrunching, but she slowly nodded. “Yeah… you know… I think I am,” the rancher replied hesitantly. The pounding of her heart… it didn’t feel like the verge of a panic attack, or even like _worry_. It was anxiety, in a way, but more like the anxiety of walking into a haunted house, that terrifying moment a person steps off the platform and the anticipation of the plummet before the catch of the bungee cord, the surge of adrenaline as the roller coaster crests its first peak and begins to nose over the other side towards the _drop_.

She closed her eyes and the melodies of the Red and Yellow Bell Rang in her ears, faint but clear. The warmth of embers and the steadiness of earth. She belonged here. All she had to do was sign some silly piece of paper to prove it.

“I’ll meet you at Ocarina Inn?” Renee suggested, breaking through Evie’s reflection.

“Yeah, that’s great. Be there in a jiffy,” Evie saluted with a lopsided smile.

She watched the sunflower-hued dress of her friend retreating, before she finally screwed up her nerve and headed into the Hall. Hamilton was sitting on his tall stool, humming and looking over a few papers. When the door swung shut behind her, the Mayor glanced up. His welcoming smile brightened his entire face as he hopped off his seat.

“Why, hello there, Miss Evelyn! What can I do for you?” he queried.

“I… I finally made enough. … To pay for Sere- for the farm in Clarinet,” Evie stammered while pawing at her wallet awkwardly.

“Oh my! Is that a fact? That’s _wonderful_!” Hamilton exclaimed, both arms thrown up before he began to clap fervently. “You’ve done such a good job and have become a great asset to our town. It feels as though good fortune has followed you here.”

“Surprisingly, I’ve heard something like that before,” Evie huffed in amusement.

“Well, come on up, dear. Let’s get this signed, shall we?”

Evie stepped up to the counter as Hamilton climbed back onto his stool. He shuffled a few papers, opened another drawer, and, with a soft ‘aha’, laid out a very official-looking document. The small man drew a couple ‘x’s, then set out a small coin-counting machine.

“Let’s see your payment,” Hamilton prompted with pudgy fingers gesturing. Short stack by stack, the coins were fed into the machine, until the number 5000 flashed across the narrow screen. “Exactly right. Oho, isn’t this exciting?”

“It… _it is_ ,” Evie breathed out, half-laughing, and took the pen he offered.

“You sign in those areas, yes there, and then _here_ , you must write the name of your farm. You did name it, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, kinda. I mean, I thought about giving it a musical-ish name, like Concerto. But… I made a kinda joke when I first got here, and I really can’t help but feel it’s the only name for my… my _home_.” Evie grinned. She bent over the counter again, and slowly, neatly, wrote _Serenity_.

“Concerto would have been a good name, but… Serenity is a _lovely_ name, too. Besides, a unique name for our very unique new citizen suits the occasion,” Hamilton assured her with a friendly little chortle. “Congratulations, Miss Evelyn Tallesin, you are a true home owner now. Serenity is all yours.”

The exit of the haunted house was gained, the bungee cord caught, and the roller coaster dropped; and Evie felt that surge of exhilaration swoop in her stomach down to her toes and up to her throat.

Hamilton took one of the contracts she’d just signed and slid it into a folder. He wrote her name on the tab with a satisfied flourish. The other contract, he pushed gently over the counter, as well as the small almost translucent receipt of the purchase. Evie took them carefully, muscles tense to keep from shaking as she saw her name, in her own hand, in her grip.

“That one’s for you. Take care of it, now,” Hamilton advised with a goofy little chuckle. “The other copy will be kept safe and sound here in Town Hall. You have a good day, Miss Tallesin.”

“I- uh. I will, thanks,” Evie breathed, her mouth screwing up too tight to be a real smile, even though happiness shined in her auburn eyes and wetness filmed her lashes. She scoffed lightly and shook her head, curls slapping her cheeks. “Really, Mr. Mayor. Thanks.”

Hamilton covered his mouth with his sleeve and chuckled a bit more. She bowed, then jumped up with a flaming-red face- apparently Collin and Alana had impressed themselves on her too much. Her crutch clattered and her cast thudded as she hobbled her way to the door as quickly as possible.

She stepped outside and leaned against the door at her back. Sunlight streamed over her warm cheeks, and deep in her chest, the vibrating hum of the Melodies played once more. It was as if the more she believed, the more she sunk her roots into this tiny little town, the stronger the Melodies had become. Perhaps, one day, she’d always hear them, always have them hovering at the edges of her consciousness, ready to hold her up and lend her some desperately needed strength. Her eyes slipped closed and she breathed through her nose lowly.

She knew Renee and Candy, and probably Kathy and Maya, too, were waiting for her. But the idea of walking into a room of people right now, expecting to see her smile and cheer and laugh… just _expecting_ at all, seemed overwhelming. In a bad way. She needed space to process, to feel all the emotions running through her, without feeling guilty or caged by well-meaning, caring friends. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a moment to herself, really. She was always in someone’s company, especially since Finn flitted into her life. She opened her eyes and peered around the Town Hall. Ocarina squatted in its place, but over it all the white walls of the Church shone amongst the clouds of pink cherry blossoms. Toby had finally taken her and Candy fishing the night before, though only at the pond by her house rather than the beach. She _did_ pack some catfish with the vague, hopeful plans of heading up to the Church to see the cat she’d taken a shine to. It would be quiet, if not deserted up on the Grounds today, and it wouldn’t be too far. She could spend a few minutes alone with a sweet cat (and most likely that mammoth of puppy-dog) and pull herself together. With a tightening of her lips, Evie staggered her way up the hill.

The Church Grounds were brilliant with sunlight and _tranquility_. Everything soothing and silent. Even the branches of the trees were still and breeze-less. The shade beneath was heavy and humid, but still a relief from the direct sun. In a bright patch of sunlight, a missing bit of color spread out over the cobbles, as if the light had been swallowed in the tiny bit of space. The absence of color shifted and stretched, a tail uncurling and lashing through the air, to form into the sweet little black cat she’d come to see. Evie grinned and carefully limped over. It was awkward getting down low enough, but Evie managed it, so she could unwrap the little bit of fish and wave it enticingly towards the cat. Its cute pink nose and long black whiskers twitched, leading the way as it came towards the offering. It purred loudly and licked her fingers clean of any and all traces of fish, causing Evie to giggle.

“One day you’ll come home with me, Hecate,” Evie promised. When every bit of fish was gone, the cat rubbed against her hand and bound away. She groaned as she got to her feet, smiling wistfully.

She could turn back into Town… but…the door of the Church stood open and there was a… pull in her bones… and she was walking up the few steps into the building without actually thinking through it. She stumbled down the aisle between the pews, heart thumping loudly and the Melodies thrumming in her head. _Why… what was…_ She gazed around the room, eyes glancing over stained windows and dark wood benches and the single occupant without _seeing_.

“Oh my, good afternoon,” whispered a surprised, sweet voice.

Evie startled and looked over to see a beautiful woman with a tragically melancholy face- the occupant she realized she’d _just_ seen but didn’t notice. The woman’s wavy purple hair fell to her shoulders with a glossy sheen, and though her clothes were clean and pretty, they were simple. Her drooping blue eyes were as kind as they were sorrowful. Whatever tug had brought Evie in here- the spell was broken; the Melodies all but silent in her head now. She stepped closer to the woman when she stood.

“You must be Ms. Mira,” Evie blurted. Those despondent eyes widened just before her lips curved into a gentle smile.

“Why yes, I am. And you must be Evelyn Tallesin,” Mira replied. “My nephew mentioned you at dinner the other night. You’re every bit as cute as he said you were.”

Evie blushed. “That’s- uh- thank you. You’re both so much more elegant and beautiful than me, though,” she stammered.

“It’s all a matter of perspective, as my late husband used to say,” Mira murmured as she glanced down at her hands. Evie lapsed into tongue-tied silence and had a glaring moment of affinity with Julius. Just what _do_ you say to someone with so much heartbreak on their face?

“I heard… about your loss… I’m so sorry. I couldn’t possible imagine or understand…” Evie trailed off lamely.

“I hope you never have to,” Mira said kindly. Sadly. “Julius returning has been such a blessing. I don’t know what I would have done if he hadn’t. He gave up so much for me.”

“He did?” Evie questioned, unable to help herself. He hadn’t exactly seemed the sacrificing type.

Mira nodded with a melancholy smile, her eyes shifting up to gaze at the stained glass windows over the dias. “He did. He was a very sought-after jeweler in the city. He’d grown up here, like I did, and we were near enough in age to be quite close. His dreams had always been to leave, to be famous and see models wear his creations on runaways. He wanted masses to adore his art.” A fleeting, affectionately amused smile crossed her lips. “He left for university years ago and never came back. Not until he heard about my husband…” Mira broke off with a sigh. “It’s good he has the shop to keep him occupied. I’d be worried he’d want to leave again and I don’t know what I would do if he did.”

“It… it doesn’t really…” Evie hesitantly demurred. Mira blinked at her.

“What do you mean?”

“It doesn’t really… keep him occupied,” Evie began with a little grimace. Mira turned to totally face her, eyes widening in shock. The rancher rubbed at the back of her head, but remembering Julius _asking_ her to say something like this egged her on. “He doesn’t really know _how_ to run the shop. He was thinking… maybe you’d be happier to leave with him to the city. He’s afraid that he’s not doing enough for you here,” Evie tried to explain without hurting this tragic woman’s feelings. She never was one much for diplomacy, but Mira didn’t seem mad, nor did she burst into tears, so all good signs, thankfully.

Mira covered her mouth with both hands to stifle her gasp. “Oh, my poor Juli. He said that?” Evie nodded silently. Mira touched a quivering hand to her forehead and closed her eyes briefly, looking pained. “I just threw him in the deep end and didn’t even notice how he’s been struggling. Grief can make us so blind. I must go apologize right away. I can’t let him feel like his sacrifice for me was in vain. Thank you so much for telling me!” She looked up then, the despondency gone, replaced with an almost _fiery_ determination.

“I- uh, I didn’t... overstep?” Evie queried, awkwardly shuffling on her uneven footing.

“Oh, no, you were very conscientious. I doubt Julius ever would have told me himself. Sometimes a kind stranger is what one needs to see with eyes unclouded. I truly thank you,” Mira reiterated firmly. “You come by for pie and coffee one day soon. You’ll always be welcome. See you soon, Ms. Tallesin.” Mira hurried out of the Church, her steps already brisk and more energetic.

“That _was_ a good thing you did there,” said Perry as he walked up. Evie jumped almost a foot off the bench and twisted around to gape at him.

“What is with this town and people sneaking up on me?” Evie exclaimed, flinching and blushing when her too loud voice echoed throughout the pews. Perry merely chortled.

“Is there something that brought you here, Ms. Tallesin?”

“Please, Pastor Park, I think we’re almost the same age. Just call me Evelyn, or Evie like everyone else,” Evie offered with a grin. Perry blushed slightly, but nodded.

“I can do that, Evelyn. Thank you. You can call me Perry, if you’d like,” he returned politely. When he stood, smiling and waiting patiently, Evie remembered the question and started guiltily.

“Uh, right, um. I dunno… I just… I just signed for _Serenity_ \- oh, that’s my farm… ranch, whatever. That’s the name for my farm.  And I just… I just wanted a few moments to myself and snuck up here,” Evie hedged with most of the truth. Coming up to the Grounds had been for that reason, sure, but that weird tugging from _inside her_ had been the reason she’d come _in_. She glanced around, reminded of the feeling and absently rubbing at her breastbone where the tugging had been strongest.

Perry’s head tilted a little to the side as he watched her gaze grow distant and pensive, but decided not to press. Pastors always were better at discretion than any overly kind friend.

“You’re welcome to sit as long as you’d like. Other than Ms. Mira, many have stopped coming inside the church for days at a time. It’ll be nice for the church to hear the words and wishes of a young, happy heart for a little while,” Perry said softly, his eyes looking towards the largest stained glass window directly behind the pulpit. Melancholy too similar to Mira’s clouded his bright, brown eyes.

“Thanks, but I think it’s time I go face the people waiting for me,” Evie decided with a short laugh. “I feel… better somehow. Thanks, Pastor Perry. I’ll try to come by more often with some happier wishes. I’d hate for you to be up here sad all the time!” she added, holding out her hand. He shook her proffered hand with a smile breaking through the sad, like the sun breaking through the dim morning.

“I’m sure we’ll be here to listen,” he told her. It sounded a little weird, but her eyes flickered to the Goddess image in glass and knew just _who_ the ‘we’ were.

_Yeah, I guess she would like to hear as many happy things as I could tell her…_ Evie thought ruefully. She lumbered away, ready to actually have some fun at last. The picture of all her friends in her head, and the new memories they were about to and would make, had her excited. Perhaps the sorrow she’d seen on Mira’s (and Perry’s) face had put it all in better perspective. She wasn’t just _losing_ anything, after all. She was _gaining_ so much. Maybe she’d burned some bridges that led to the life she had before, but this life, and these people, this _mission_ , was so much more amazing than she could have dreamed of just months ago. The walk to Ocarina Inn was a blur. She was grinning so wide her cheeks hurt and her hands were shaking. Her gait was unsteady thanks to the trembling of the crutch under her arm, but she made it to the door of the Inn and shoved it open.

“ _Congratulations! Welcome to Castanet! Well done!_ ” Shouts and whoops and hollers from every direction assaulted her the moment she walked in. Every single one of her friends, and a few extra, were all crowded around a table covered in food and a giant strawberry shortcake. Like _huge_ strawberry shortcake, really- mountains of whipped cream on a pillow of pound cake, so many strawberries they spilled out the sides and off the top, and copious drizzles of chocolate and strawberry sauce. Evie met Candace’s gaze, the only one who’d seen her morning reaction, and a hopeful smile under worried eyes greeted her.

“I hope none of you were planning on eating that cake, ‘cause I’m taking it all home with me,” Evie joked past the grin that she hadn’t dropped. There was a bout of laughter, but Evie was too busy laughing herself as Candace and Renee rushed forward to envelope her in a too-tight embrace.

“Welcome home,” Candace whispered in her ear.

“Thanks, Candy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, it's the 8th for me! (for a whole nineteen minutes!) This was one of my fave chapters, so I hope y'all liked it! And chapter 24 is just pages away from being finished. Whoohoo! 
> 
> Next update is: March 22~


	13. Travelers Tune Into Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I missed a lot, it seems,” Anissa mused with a small smile.
> 
> “I hear there’s three more bells. Maybe we’ll all get lucky and hear another one,” Evie said with a forced nonchalant shrug, knowing that being too quiet now would look suspicious.
> 
> “Maybe we will,” Taylor agreed with a sly curve to his smile and his eyes still on Evie. Evie kept her gaze on Anissa.

Evie blinked awake in the middle of the night. Next to her, Candace still slept on soundly, her pretty blue braids lying over the pillow. The tinkling sound that had woken her sounded again. A sound like a tiny, glass bell. Smiling sleepily, she turned to see Finn perched on the dining table. Carefully, the rancher slipped out from under the covers and made her way over. Her smile fell into a concerned frown upon seeing the lost and vulnerable expression on his tiny face. The chair slid over the floorboards. She flopped onto it and leaned in close.

“Hey, Finn, what’s wrong? Are you sad you missed the party? Because I promise I had no idea and I brought you back lots of cake,” Evie hurriedly reassured him. She held out her hand and he easily nuzzled in close.

“That’s not it. It’s… I’m not… I’m not a very good fairy. I’m so small and silly…”

“Oh, Finn, I thought we talked about that? About how brave you are, and how special,” Evie murmured.

“We did! But… I don’t have a special Bell like Collin or Alana! I wanna be a big fairy like them! How can I be a good leader, like Alana?” Finn sniffled desperately.

“Hmm… maybe not being so hard on yourself, for one,” Evie teased poking his pudgy little cheek. He let out a shocked giggle and slapped her finger away. “But maybe taking a bit of initiative? Most good leaders are the head of the pack because they try to always be _ready_ to be there, to take action in a crisis… I guess?” Evie offered with an awkward little grimace. Finn blinked a little before breaking into a wide, relieved smile.

“Yeah! That makes sense! I can do that!” the little fairy agreed eagerly. Evie slumped a little in her own bout of relief. She scooped him up and brought him up close to her cheek to nuzzle gently.

“Good. I’m glad to help. Let’s go to sleep now, okay?”

“Okey dokey!”

She shuffled over to the bed and, just as carefully as before, climbed back in. Candace’s brows scrunched up a bit, but smoothed out a moment later, never quite waking up. Finn snuggled under Evie’s chin when she stopped squirming around and got comfortable. The contented silence dragged on, and sleep was weighing down her limbs and eyelids, when Finn snuffled quietly.

“Hey Evie?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna… be at the next party,” Finn yawned. Her lips stretched into a sleepy grin.

“’Course, li’l buddy.”

* * *

Luke whistled cheerfully where he was sitting under one of her cherry trees. He held a small piece of wood in one hand and a gleaming, sharp knife in the other. Curl by curl he shaved away at the block. Candace sat nearby, knitting at a long blue… scarf? With a satisfied groan, Evie slumped down next to them, stretching out her casted leg.

“I can’t _wait_ to get this thing off.”

“You really can’t. You’re very impatient,” Candace reprimanded mildly. She froze, eyes wide and horrified. Luke and Evie gaped over at her, then burst into guffaws.

“Oh wow, Candace _told you_ ,” Luke wheezed out.

“I’ve never heard her be so _mean_ ,” Evie teased. Candace’s pale face burned red.

“I didn’t- I shouldn’t have-”

“No, no, that was _great_. Do that more,” Evie interrupted, patting her friend’s shoulder. “You tell ‘em what’s what, even if ‘them’ is me. _Especially_ if it’s me.”

“Yeah, I’m with Evie. That was the best,” Luke agreed heartily.

Candace merely pressed her lips together and shook her head.

“Well, now that I’ve recovered from that scolding,” Evie nudged Candace, “what’s the plan for today?”

“I would like to go to Harmonica to get more yarn from Gra’mama. After the party, I completely forgot to get it,” Candace replied shyly.

“I’m always up for that. Paolo and Toby reminded me again last night that I still haven’t come by for a meal. Maybe I’ll go surprise ‘em at lunch,” Evie mused. She was already smiling at the idea.

“I have to go back up to the shop. Pops wants me to work on our new order,” Luke said with an affected diffidence ruined by the trembling at the corners of his mouth.

“An order?” Evie and Candace parroted in confusion. Luke grinned and rubbed his nose.

“I guess y’all haven’t heard. We got ourselves a new arrival. Came in late last night and Jake, Ocarina’s manager, yanno? He called up Pops and told ‘im he wanted to fix up some of the furniture in the room. Level out some warped boards, replace a door, just a few things. Pops went straight to the Spring to thank the Goddess, a’course,” Luke told them trying once more to play it ‘cool’ with an overly nonchalant shrug.

“That’s _awesome!_ ” Evie exclaimed.

“I know, right?!” Luke exploded eagerly. He rounded on Evie and Candace with eyes shining. Candace blushed at the direct eye-contact, quickly looking down at her lap, though she was nodding and smiling along. “First big order we’ve had in months. It’s not, like, _big_ , but it’s big enough. Plus, with you staying, Evie, you’ll need to fix this all up soon. I haven’t seen my Pops in this good a mood since… since my Ma,” Luke added with a wistful twist to his smile.

“Do you know who this new person is?” Evie asked after punching his shoulder fondly. Punches and noogies were more their thing than hand squeezes and hugs.

“Uhhh, I think my Pops said he’s a fancy professor or something. He didn’t tell me everything Jake told ‘im,” Luke admitted with a pout. He got up then and dusted off his backside. “I need to get going, though, afore Pops comes after _me_ with a hammer. Need a hand?”

“Uh, huh? Oh, nah, I got it,” Evie muttered, shaking her head and hefting herself up on a crutch. As Evie continued to wonder if maybe it was… _that guy_ , that Doctor Jones or whoever, Luke had turned to Candace and was helping her gently to her feet, one hand cupping her elbow and the other on the middle of her upper back to keep her steady. Her face was cherry-red when Luke bent down again to grab her small bag of sewing supplies and handed it to her.

“I’ll see y’all later, maybe in town!” Luke farewelled, waving exuberantly. The women waved him away until he- and his loudly thudding footsteps- faded in the distance.

“I wanna meet this new guy,” Evie decided out loud. From up in the cherry tree came the tinkle of a bell and Finn buzzed down to her shoulder, yawning sleepily and covered in pink cherry blossom petals.

"I'm going to stay on the farm while you go to town," Finn told her with another yawn. "I'll meet you up at the Spring after lunchtime." Evie smiled and nodded at the fairy. He nuzzled her cheek, then flew back up into the tree to continue his nap. Evie turned to Candace and frowned in concern when she noticed her friend still staring in the distance and pink-cheeked.

“You okay, Candy? Do you need some water before we head out? You look flushed.”

“Oh, no! I’m f-fine! L-let’s g-go,” Candace stuttered terribly. Evie cocked her head to the side as Candace fidgeted with her bag and kept her head low enough that her bangs covered her face.

“All right, if you’re sure,” Evie conceded with a shrug. “I gotta tell you about this guy I met a while ago, anyway. I think _he’s_ the new guy.” It took a bit of… _fudging_ to explain the story without magic or Bells involved (mostly blaming her walk down to the lighthouse on curiosity and restlessness), but she told Candace of Dr. Jones and the stone tablet that he’d given her. Candace frowned slightly in confusion.

“But why would he give you something so valuable?” she finally asked.

“I have no idea. He kept saying something about fey blood, though,” Evie accidentally blurted. Luckily, no accusing stares were sent her way, just another bewildered glance.

“Fey blood? Like fairies?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess? When I tried to get him to explain, he just walked off all Mr. Mysterious and said something along the lines of ‘when there’s less moonlight, fey-girl’,” Evie mimicked, her voice deepening and drawling in what she could remember of the man’s accent; long vowels and missing final consonants, smooth and classy like Rhett Butler.

“And you think he’s back?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Evie said with a shrug. “You go ahead to Sonata. I’ll see you later, ‘kay?”

Candace gifted her with one more concerned look, but nodded. “Okay.”

They parted at Sonata’s door. Evie watched it close behind her friend, biting down on her lip in thought. She knew where this new guy was, but how could she talk him? If she managed to get his room number from Mr. Taverns, but he _wasn’t_ the weird dude from that night, what would she do? She needed an ironclad excuse-

Evie broke off her own musings when she noticed the twangings of a guitar. She’d never heard anyone play guitar in town before, and that definitely wasn’t the sound of a radio. It was an actual instrument echoing in the outside air. Curiously, Evie made her way up the hill towards Ocarina Inn, where the music increased in volume. Suspicions were already forming in her head, but surely that’d just be… _too_ easy. She passed the Clinic and saw a tall figure, wearing tan and brown, with a large brown hat on their head and their foot propped up on the low wall to balance the large, acoustic guitar on their thigh. That hat did look _really_ familiar…surely not…

She didn’t know if she felt more relieved or incredulous when she got close enough to see a familiar face under the familiar hat. He lowered his guitar and tipped up his hat as Evie approached, a gleaming, handsome smile curving up his mouth.

“Hey there, fey-girl,” he drawled lowly.

“Dr… Jones?” Evie asked hesitantly. His smile grew even more obviously pleased.

“That’s right. I’m glad t’hear you remember. But you can call me Calvin, or, as my friends do, Cal.”

“I’m Evelyn.”

“Evelyn Tallesin.” His crystal blue eyes glinted with humor.

“Uh, yeah. I, uh, still have that thing, the stone thing, tablet. Stone tablet.”

“Is that right?” Calvin’s smile become something more like a smirk, teasing and mischievous. He carefully swung the guitar around by its strap to lay along his back, then turned his full attention on her, leaning forward with his arms crossed and braced upon his knee. “Was it useful t’you?”

“Yes, I found them all. The moonstones. But why… why’d you give it to me? And why do you call me that?” Evie demanded, standing up straighter as she got her metaphorical feet back under her. There was something so disarming about this man, it was hard to keep from floundering like a nonsensical idiot in front of him.

“Call you what now?”

“Fey girl,” Evie all but snapped. She tried to cross her arms over her chest defensively, but almost tipped herself forward forgetting all about her crutch.

“Ah. Well, you’ve heard about Merlin?”

“What, the TV show?” Evie blurted, blinking in confusion. Calvin chuckled softly.

“Not quite what I meant. There was a poet named Taliesin, whose name has been mixed up in many different legends, _Arthurian_ legends. Some even confused him with Merlin himself. A powerful and wise man, but also a famous wizard.”

“If this is leading up to a Harry Potter moment, you missed my eleventh birthday by a _lot_ , professor,” Evie replied dryly.

Calvin threw back his head to genuinely laugh. It was a nice, _infectious_ sort of laugh that caused crinkles at the corner of his eyes and dimples to crease in the hollows of his cheeks. Evie couldn’t help but relax at a laugh like that, her own lips twitching up.

“No, no, nothin’ like that, Evelyn. I enjoyed the irony of a pretty young woman glowin' in magical moonlight with a name connected t' an old sorcerer, that’s all I’m sayin’,” Calvin finally explained as his laughter ebbed away. Evie blushed bright red at the compliment.

“There’s nothing magical about me, doc. It was just moonlight and coincidence,” Evie muttered, ducking her head and rubbing the back of her neck.

“I don’t much believe in coincidences,” Calvin said simply. His eyes darted down to her leg and his eyebrows arched. “You sure you should be walking about? That looks like a serious injury.”

“It’s just a broken leg. From a while ago,” Evie brushed off impatiently. “I’ve got a small horde of babysitters who call themselves my friends to bother me about it.”

“I wouldn’t take that sort of thing for granted, fey-girl.”

Evie huffed, shoulders slumping and smile wry as she met Calvin’s frank gaze. “Yeah, I know. I don’t. So… um, what are you doing back? Did you want that stone back? It’s at my house, but I can bring it by tomorrow. If you’re still in town…?”

Calvin stood up straight and glanced over the small town with an enigmatic smile. “I will be. I plan on stayin’ here a while. Garmon Mountain has some very interestin' history, this whole town does. There’s a very intriguin’ legend that was born in this sleepy little corner and I’m hopin’ t’research it for a bit.”

Evie’s fingers tightened around the handle of the crutch before she managed to drum up a bland smile. “That sounds good. I’ve got plenty of time to return that stone to you. I’ve got to go now, but I’ll be seeing you.”

“That you will. G’day t’you, Evelyn.”

“Y-yeah, uh, good day to you, too,” Evie agreed awkwardly. He stepped back a ways to let her pass. It took all her willpower not to look back, or hobble away too quickly. She didn't realize until she saw the Fishery that she never did get him to answer why he'd given her the stone tablet to begin with. She frowned in annoyance, mostly at herself.

The Fishery wasn’t too far from there, even if it took more stairs than she had wanted to deal with. The door opened with a cheerful jingle from the bell atop the door and Ozzie’s weathered, tanned face looked over at her with a large smile creasing his cheeks. Evie limped around the trays of ice and fish as Ozzie moved around the counter.

“Good morning, Evie. Or is it afternoon yet? I always lose track of time when I’m stuck in here too long,” Ozzie laughed jovially.

“It’s _not quite_ noon yet. I was wondering, actually, if the invitation for lunch is still open? Paolo reminds me of it almost every time I see him, so I thought, since I’m in town, but it’s last minute, so I understand if-” Evie babbled awkwardly, face red and hand rubbing at her neck.

Ozzie grinned widely. “It’s always open. Don’t you worry, Evie, you ain’t imposing here. Paolo will be excited to see you. Come on back and take a seat. Toby will probably be makin’ lunch in a bit.”

“Toby cooks?” Evie repeated in surprise as Ozzie opened a door to the private living area.

“Toby’s the best cook in the house. Me? I would be condemnin’ my poor kid to grilled fish and rice for every meal if Toby hadn’t been here to help,” Ozzie joked. Evie giggled and settled with a comfortable sigh onto the couch.

“He’s never said. Seems he’s a little mysterious after all,” Evie quipped.

“Everyone’s got their secrets. Ain’t that so, Miss Rancher Girl?” Ozzie bantered with a mischievous wink. Evie’s heart leapt to her throat as she gaped at him. “I’ll be at the front if you need me, but I’m sure my nephew will keep you entertained better’n I can once he’s here.” There was another wink that had Evie’s blood rushing to her cheeks and incoherent sputters escaping her. He merely chortled to himself and left the room.

Evie was left to her own devices for a single minute. Too long. Her leg was doing too well to hold her back, so she hefted herself back up and went snooping. The first room— other than the main living room and kitchen— that she found was obviously Ozzie’s, so she quickly backed out. Paolo’s was next to his, and she lingered just long enough to feel a little guilty. But the posters of constellations, the pirate ships in bottles, and the books about the sea- from the "Odyssey" to a book about rubber ducks to Moby Dick\- had her captivated for long moments. There was an empty room with a large, wooden ship’s helm hanging on the wall. And then, Toby’s.

The walls were a cool, ocean blue and foamy white curtains waved in the breeze from the cracked-open windows. There were a few pictures on the wall that looked like bought copies of something she’d see in a museum- of pristine beaches and sail boats on churning ocean waves. Though there was one picture done in a shaky, childish hand of a blue-clad figure fishing on a beach that looked very familiar. Evie pulled her eyes away to see a fish-decorated bedspread. And a fish-shaped pillow. It looked old and faded and Evie had to fight the urge to pick it up and coo at it like a pet, it was that cute. Speaking of pets, she bent down low to get a closer look at a small fish tank on his bedside table. It was filled with a handful of small, colorful fish all flitting out and about tall multi-colored plastic seaweed and fake sunken diver suits lying on top of clean blue, green, and pink aquarium rocks. The fish followed her fingertip ghosting over the cool surface of glass, making her giggle.

“Pretty sure my uncle left you on the couch,” drawled a voice from behind her.

Evie screamed and spun around. Her crutch knocked on the nightstand and it wobbled. She shrieked again, a short, bitten off cry of dismay, as she flailed towards the fishtank, which really wasn’t wobbling _that_ much, but with her balance already shot and all her weight on one foot… well it wasn’t looking good. Especially when she pitched headfirst towards the tank. An arm wrapped around her waist so quickly, she was jerked back just seconds from her nose hitting the glass.

“Holy Goddess, Evvy, I didn’t mean to kill you!” Toby exclaimed, one arm around her waist and the other hand steadying the tank. “Or the poor fish.”

“I-I’m s-s-sorry! I th-thought I’d hear the door!” Evie gasped, heart jackhammering.

“Really?” Toby retorted with a raised eyebrow. “You couldn’t have waited for a free tour guide instead?”

Evie huffed and glanced away. “You’ve been all over my house. I didn’t think you’d mind if I returned the favor,” she mumbled almost sulkily.

“Fortunately, I don’t mind,” Toby agreed amiably, his tone filled with amusement. “I also doubt you’d be rude enough to go poking through drawers. I keep anything I want hidden actually hidden, since there’s a curious eleven year old in my house.”

“Are you comparing me to an _eleven year old?_ ”

“If the nose fits,” Toby replied blithely. Evie squawked in outrage. Toby laughed outright, one arm curling around his stomach as he leaned back, shoulders shaking. Evie blushed as she felt his arm tighten momentarily around her waist.

She hadn’t even noticed it was still there, or even how close they were standing. She couldn’t help but notice now that she was reminded. Couldn’t help but notice she could feel his laughter vibrating through his ribs, or how warm he felt, or how he smelled so strongly of ocean air and brine. It had never been a particularly pleasant smell… until now. When his chuckles finally died away, he seemed to notice Evie’s lack of participation. Her eyes darted around as her face brightened, and he tensed at her side. There was an odd twitch to his hand before he slowly moved away, clearing his throat.

“You… steady?” he muttered, a little hoarser than usual.

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m sorry I snooped without asking you first. Or Paolo.”

Toby snorted. “You snooped in Paolo’s room?”

“Just a peek. I was trying to find yours and just had to get a closer look at the pirate ships,” Evie confessed, staring down at her toes.

“They are pretty cool. I helped him make ‘em,” Toby conceded with a small smirk. Evie’s tense shoulders slumped in relief at the return to their usual interactions. “C’mon, let’s go tattle on you to Paolo.”

“What!? No!” Evie protested, clattering after him as he walked towards the still open door.

“Oh, yes. Your punishment will be Paolo’s enthusiastic step-by-step description of how he- _we_ \- made them.”

“You drive a hard bargain, but I know you’re really a softie. The cuddly fish on your bed has given you away,” Evie teased, poking at his arm. She grinned at the pink blush on his cheeks.

“My mother gave me that when I was a boy. Paolo gave me almost everything else in there covered in fish. He gives me a fish-themed gift for every holiday,” Toby muttered. Evie ‘aww’ed.

“That’s just adorable. So the bed, and the- the _picture_ on the wall! The one of… was that _you_ on the beach?” Evie gushed. Toby nodded, the blush getting brighter. “So adorable. You’re such a good big cousin.”

“I feel more like a big brother. I’ve lived here almost his whole life,” Toby admitted with a humble little shrug.

“I thought you were born here?” Evie questioned with a slight head tilt.

“I was, but my parents left when I was still in grade school. When the lighthouse stopped working and the fishing got too hard,” Toby explained while they walked into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for her and headed over to the fridge.

“But you came back? Without them?” Evie haltingly asked, worried that maybe it was for the worst of reasons.

“They’re alive and well,” Toby assured her with a kind smile in her direction. She exhaled loudly and relieved. “They just refused to come back and I… I refused to stay away. When I was about 14 or 15, I was just starting high school. I hated it. I hated the city, I hated the bustle and the how little people seemed to care about each other. Here, no one’s a stranger. It can be… overwhelming sometimes, knowing that almost everyone knows your business, but we’re all family. They’re all good, honest people. When we got the call…” Toby broke off and stared down at the bowl in his hands.

“Toby?” Evie murmured in concern, moving to get up. He raised a hand to stop her.

“Sorry, it’s still a little painful. My aunt died, and my uncle was all alone with a baby and a store and… I fought with my parents then. I told them I was dropping out and coming back to help. They could give me their blessing, or I could go without it, but I was coming back. So here I am.”

“At _fourteen_?” Evie blurted incredulously. Toby’s mouth twisted up in something mocking and self-conscious.

“I don’t even have a GED.”

“I don’t care about that part,” Evie snapped with a dark frown. Toby started and looked over at her, eyes widening enough she could see the beautiful leaf-green of his irises. “You decided something self-less and _important_ as a teenager. You stood up to your parents and chose a huge responsibility, something that shaped the _rest of your life_ at fourteen years old. That’s… amazing,” Evie added with a much softer impressed tone.

Toby gazed at her, lips slightly parted before they slowly curved up into a shy smile— boyish and modest. Evie returned it helplessly.

“I’m just a fisherman.”

“And I’m just a farmer,” Evie replied stoutly. “It doesn’t make either of us, or our decisions, any less important. False modesty isn’t sexy.”

Toby barked out a surprised laugh. “Are you callin’ me sexy, Evvy?”

“Ah, n-no, I m-mean, I-I d-didn’t, n-not th-that y-you’re n-not- I mean, I d-didn’t n- _notice_ ,” Evie babbled and stammered painfully. She tumbled into pouting silence as Toby released his shoulder-shaking belly laugh.

“What’s so funny? Evie? _Evie, you’re here!_ Why’s your face so red?” Paolo chattered all in one breath even while flinging himself around Evie’s neck.

“Hey, hey, Pao! There were so many questions in there, I can’t answer them all,” Evie joshed cheerfully as she squeezed Paolo just as exuberantly. For an eleven-year-old boy, he was freely, innocently affectionate and it was refreshingly adorable. Now that she knew what she did, she had to wonder just how much was Toby’s influence.

“It was only _two_ ,” Paolo objected.

“Really? You talked so fast it sounded like _twenty_ ,” Evie hedged with a bright grin.

“Yeah, right. Are you finally here for lunch?”

“Yup! Is Toby _actually_ a good cook?” she whispered loudly. Toby scoffed from the stove where he was setting up a pot.

“He’s the best cook! He’s better than my Da. While he’s cooking, you wanna come see my ships?”

“Your ships?” Evie questioned innocently. She gamely ignored Toby’s chuckles.

“Yeah! I got loads of ‘em and I named ‘em after a bunch of famous pirate ships! I’m gonna be a captain one day. I wanna be a pirate, but only, like, a _Robin_ _Hood_ kinda pirate. Toby’s a total wet blanket and says it’s still against the law,” Paolo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his dark eyes. Evie grunted slightly as she got to her feet.

“Show me the ships and we’ll talk about your future grand piracy ideas where the killjoy won’t hear you,” Evie prompted with a conspiratorial grin.

“Awesome! Let’s go, c’mon, let’s go!”

Evie laughed, but paused at the doorway. “Hey, Tobes?”

“Hm? Lunch will be ready in about thirty minutes. Is that all right?” he replied absently.

“Oh, yeah, that’s… _awesome_ ,” Evie muttered under her breath, thinking about the thirty minutes of ship talk with a hyperactive eleven-year-old. “But that’s not what I was gonna ask. Have you ever made, uh, baked fish? No, that’s not right, herb fish! That’s it.”

He turned to look at her, brows coming together slightly and a large knife in his hand. Evie blinked at it in amazement. “Herb fish? I’ve made it many times. Why?”

“I have a bit of a promise to keep and it involves a plate of herb fish.” Her eyes were still glued to the giant knife while she spoke. She had to actively force her gaze away.

“You’ll need an oven. I’ve only seen a blender and a pot at your place.”

“Right, it’s next on the list. Maybe even tonight when I go by the Spring. Could you help me make it?” Evie asked with a small wince. “I’ve never… skinned or deboned a fish.”

“Scaled.”

“What?”

“It’s _scaling_ a fish,” Toby corrected amusedly. “Scale, gut, and fillet are the usual terms.”

“G-gut?” Evie gulped, her face paling. Toby bit his bottom lip. “I’ve never… _gutted_ a fish. I was just gonna stick the huchen on a stick and grill it,” Toby outright flinched, expression horrified. “But Hanna took it from me and did it herself while I was with Renee.”

Toby slumped against the counter. “Thank the Goddess for nosey rancher’s wives,” he muttered under his breath.

“I don’t eat meat, really, unless it’s super well done,” Evie confessed shakily.

Toby looked back over at her and gave her a lopsided smirk. “I’ll help you figure it out. I’ve been doing it since I could wrap my hands around a knife. It’s in the…” he paused and pressed his lips together before blurting out in a tight, shaking voice. “It’s in the blood.”

“Oh, laugh it up, Chuckles,” Evie snarled with narrowed eyes. She turned away, nose in the air, as Toby pressed his knuckles to his mouth to keep back the laugh.

“ _Evie_! Why are you taking _so long_? Are you _dead_?” Paolo whined impatiently. Evie grumbled under her breath about ‘ _sassafrassin’ Fishers think they’re so funny_.’

* * *

“Careful, _I said careful,_ Carpenter!” Evie exclaimed, pressing her hand against smooth, cool steel.

“I’m _being_ careful! Calm down, _Princess_ ,” Luke puffed, his voice muffled.

“You’re carrying a whole lot of weight and can’t see over it, okay? Stop trying to race to my front door. There’s a step here, watch it!”

“I got it, I got it!”

“He’s gonna drop it, Evie!” Finn exclaimed, whizzing in agitated circles around Luke.

“I could help you,” Candace offered again, her own hands hovering in the air on the other side of him.

“No, I got it! Candy, you lift _yarn_ for a living. I literally haul around _trees_. I’m good. Back _off_ , gimpy,” Luke retorted, exasperation clear in his voice.

“If you drop a darn tree, you can pick it back up. You drop my brand spanking new _oven_ , and I’ll _spank you_ ,” Evie warned.

“Oooh, kinky,” Luke joked, instantly laughing.

“ _Don’t laugh!_ ” Finn, Candace, and Evie all said at once.

“I’m not gonna drop it!”

“Howdy!” exclaimed a boy’s voice. Candace and Evie shrieked, Finn toppled towards the ground, and Luke yelled in shock. Then, in warning.

“Help me!”

Candace, Evie, and another pair of hands all grabbed the oven at once as that boy’s voice cackled.

“Taylor, that was _not_ safe,” admonished a smoothly feminine, but raspy and deep voice. A little like Amy Winehouse. And now Evie knew why that boy’s voice sounded so familiar.

“Aw, Nissa, it sure was funny, though,” Taylor replied petulantly.

“Here, the counter’s not that far,” Evie suggested, backing away. When Luke’s grip on the oven was secure again, he trudged across the room himself, leaving two young women in the doorway with Evie.

“Here?”

“Yeah, right there, Luke. Thanks,” Evie agreed. She watched, grimacing and tense, until Luke set it safely and gently down.

“I’m so sorry about Taylor. Taylor, come apologize this instant,” the new woman ordered briskly.

Taylor shuffled up, pouting, though his eyes still glinted with wicked glee. "Sorry."

“I’m not surprised. I’ve met him before in similar circumstances,” Evie said with both eyebrows high. Taylor’s wicked gleam became a wide, unrepentant smirk.

“There wasn’t an oven last time,” Taylor quipped carelessly.

“No, I suppose not. Just me in an awkward situation and cleaning up your mess,” Evie agreed, hands on her hips.

“Ah, I’m just a kid. You can’t hold it against me,” Taylor grinned, rocking back on his heels. Evie forked her fingers, pointed them at her own eyes, then jabbed them in his direction.

“I’m watching you, kid.” Her mouth twitched as she said it though. There was something so infectious and impish about his face. The few times she’d babysat, the naughty kids were always the worst to control, but also had the most fun stories afterwards.

“I’ll be watching him, too,” the new woman added. Evie glanced over to take in her appearance: _gorgeous_ immediately sprang to mind. Long, silky, brown hair, a perfect round face with pointed chin, slightly too wide mouth with pink, perfectly shaped lips, slanted ruby eyes with long black lashes that gave them an almost cat-like shape, fair, flawless skin, and to top it all off, a cute beauty mark just below the corner of one eye. “I’m Anissa Marimba, Taylor’s older sister.”

“You’re not a movie star?” Evie blurted in shock. Her face flamed red as Anissa laughed throatily. She held out a hand in offering. Evie hesitated a moment, but gripped it a moment later- callused and rough, nails short and well-taken care of, and an confident hold. This Anissa was very much a down-to-earth kind of girl, whatever her movie star looks were, and Evie was already loosening up.

“That’s a very sweet compliment. Thank you,” Anissa said as her hand fell away. “You must be Evelyn Tallesin. My mother told me about you on the phone. A couple of times.”

Evie shrugged, awkwardly modest. “The new kid on the block gets a lot of attention. Welcome back.”

“Thank you. I’m sure you heard I left to find some seeds to revitalize the soil here in Castanet. I was surprised to hear that not only did a new rancher come, they seemed to be thriving on this little plot of tired land. When Taylor,” here she shot a rueful look at Taylor, who grinned widely, “showed up where I was, I knew it was time to come back. I found some seeds I thought could help, but it turns out I got back a little late after all.”

“What do you mean?” Luke interrupted, leaning on the wall next to the door.

“I got back and my mother and father said that some of their crops that hadn’t sprouted in weeks suddenly grew a whole two day’s worth over night. I checked the soil myself, and it was richer, darker, and _healthier_ , more so than I’d seen in years,” Anissa explained, her tone incredulous.

“Dad says it’s the Goddess. The Bell rung yesterday and today everything’s better. Crazy, huh?” Taylor said with a laugh. But his bright eyes were on Evie, sharp and clever. Evie quickly looked away.

“My Pops says the same thing about the fire,” Luke replied with a shrug.

“The fire?” Anissa repeated, one perfectly thin and arched brow rising.

“Up in Garmon the Bell in the mines rang, everyone heard it. Then, all the fires, the forge fires, Yolanda’s, they all burst up like _whoosh_ ,” Luke told her, hands bursting open in emphasis.

“The hot spring is hot again,” Candace added quietly.

“Oh yeah!”

“I missed a lot, it seems,” Anissa mused with a small smile.

“I hear there’s three more bells. Maybe we’ll all get lucky and hear another one,” Evie said with a forced nonchalant shrug, knowing that being too quiet now would look suspicious.

“Maybe we will,” Taylor agreed with a sly curve to his smile and his eyes still on Evie. Evie kept her gaze on Anissa.

“My brother and I came for a reason, however. I just wanted to meet you and used him as an excuse,” Anissa admitted with a laugh. “Go on, Taylor.”

“My mom and dad decided I should learn what responsibility is, since I think I’m old enough to go running off on my own,” Taylor sighed with an eyeroll. Anissa cleared her throat warningly. “I’m starting up my own business! A _delivery_ business. You call my own personal number and I can deliver you some seeds, any time, any day, except for holidays. My number’s on the town registry now.”

“That sounds very productive,” Candace commented kindly.

“They just wanna keep me too busy to make trouble,” Taylor muttered.

“I wonder why,” Luke drawled. Taylor stuck out his tongue, to which Luke did the same. Evie leaned around Candace to slap the back of his head.

“He’s a kid, Lu. What’s your excuse?” she hissed.

“He started it, _Princess_!”

“Oh, are you two… dating?” Anissa asked with wide eyes.

“What? EW!”

“With him, no way! Wait, what does that mean? ‘ _Ew’?_ I’m a _flippin’ catch, Luke Carpenter_!”

“You’re like a gross, bullying, little sister!”

“ _I’m older than you!_ ”

Anissa met Candace’s eyes, fingers pressed to her mouth to hide her giggles as Candace sighed helplessly between them.

“Ha, we all know who you _really_ want _to catch_ you,” Luke taunted. Evie flushed red and glared at him.

“Don’t you-” Evie growled.

“I hear he’s _really good_ at _catching_ things,” the bluenette with a death wish continued.

“ _I’ve got a stick. I will beat you with it!”_ Evie shrieked, holding up the crutch.

Luke cackled madly and darted away into the house. “Gotta catch me first, Limpy.”

“Oh, he’s gonna get it,” Evie grumbled, already hot on his heels.

Anissa, Taylor, and Candace flinched at the loud crash and yelps that followed moments later.

“There isn’t much room in there for him to run,” Candace told them.

“I think we’ll go ahead and go home. If you think you can handle them?” Anissa teased with ruby eyes glittering in mirth.

“For some reason, they listen to me. Toby says I’m a p-p-pighead w-whisperer.” Candace blushed brightly at the insult.

Anissa laughed outright and stepped back onto the tiny stoop.

“I could stay and help?” Taylor offered eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“You mean create more chaos, and _no_. It’s time to get home and eat dinner with Mother and Father. It’s part of the deal.”

“I know, I know. Eat every meal with them, at the table,” Taylor complained with a long-suffering groan.

“We’ll see you around. Maybe at the Animal Festival if we can’t do sooner,” Anissa suggested to Candace.

“Of course,” she agreed. Her eyes widened dramatically at another, louder, crash and the piercing, war-whooping shout that followed it. “Excuse me.”  Candace closed the door as Anissa and Taylor walked away, laughing loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: 04/05/2017 Anissa and Taylor finally come back! YAY! Do you like her so far?! The cute Tovie stuff gets even more and more blatant from here on out AND the second BIG SHIP of the fic is starting. Do y'all see it yet? Lol See you in two weeks~


	14. Fugue Forest Foolery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reached the top and rounded the slight corner and stopped dead.
> 
> “Well, looks like you’re right, little bro.” Evie said with a sardonically amused smirk.
> 
> In front of them stood the empty green Frame of a missing Green Bell.
> 
> “Not again!!!” Finn wailed as he flopped down on her hair.

Sunlight streamed through the window, gilded over the floor, gleamed blue on the sprawled figure half in and half curled around a sleeping bag, trailed along a fluffy green comforter to shine a yellow bar of light across two young women’s faces and the pillow they shared. Evie’s eyelids twitched, lashes fluttering and lips turning down, as the early morning sun glowed red right through her eyelids. Candace let out a soft sound and rolled over, blue hair falling over her face to hide from the unwelcome intrusion of sunlight. At the abrupt movement, the pillow shifted enough that the tiny curled-up body that had lain between them rolled all the way off to thump onto the mattress. Finn let out a surprised ‘oof’, tiny bell-like sound chiming as his wings shook sleepily. Evie blinked sluggishly down at him, then smiled. She lifted a hand and patted his tiny head.

“It’s nice to see you back home,” she whispered hoarsely. Finn blearily returned the smile.

With a loud, jaw-cracking yawn, Evie sat up, arms stretching high over her head. The blanket slid off her lap to pool around her hips before she swung her legs over to get to her feet.

“Arrgghhh! _Whyyy_. My _faaaace_ ,” whined Luke’s rough morning voice.

Evie gasped, pulling up her legs- the broken one awkwardly splayed over the edge of the bed- and stared down at him. He squinted up at her, one hand over the side of his face, the other scratching at his belly where his t-shirt had ridden up. Evie snorted, pressed her hand to mouth until she couldn’t hold it in, and laughter bubbled out past her fingers.

“What are you _doing_ right there? Are you stupid?” Evie chuckled shamelessly.

“Rude. You step on _my_ face on call _me_ stupid? Is this victim-blaming, Evie?” Luke grumbled as he lifted himself onto his elbows.

“Yeah, sure, that’s what it is. Not pointing out that sleeping _right next_ to the bed is a bad idea if you _don’t_ want to be stepped on. C’mon, move, Dumbo. I gotta use the bathroom.” Evie nudged at his ribs with her toes, enough to have him rolling away onto his stomach and groaning dramatically.

“Whassat?” Candace gasped, jerking up in surprise. She was blinking rapidly, her hair a tousled wild mess around her sleep-flushed face.

“Really? _That_ woke you? Not his yeti growling earlier?” Evie teased. She reached out and mussed up Candace’s hair some more. “It’s just Luke being a drama queen. Rest a bit longer.”

“No, no, I’m up. I can make b-brea-breakf-fast,” Candace protested around a wide yawn that finally won.

“Sounds good, if you’re sure. I’ll be done in the bathroom in a minute.”

Candace nodded sleepily. Just as Evie slipped into the bathroom, Candace caught sight of Luke on the floor and squeaked in surprise. There was a flurry of blankets as Candace dived back under. Finn’s loud cries of dismay were muffled from where she’d accidentally buried him.

“Candy, didn’t you know I was gonna crash here tonight?” Luke asked in confusion, perching his chin on the edge of the mattress.

“Y-yes! I j-just… didn’t realize y-you s-sleep _right there_.”

Evie giggled on the other side of the door.

An hour or so later, Hera and Clotho the lamb were wandering the lawn and Aphrodite and Eris the chickens were peeping excitedly among the crops. Candace was walking towards Harmonica, stopping to glance back and wave every few feet, Luke was trotting towards Garmon with plans to meet her later at Horn Ranch, and Evie was heading towards Flute Fields with seeds to buy and a visit to Renee ahead of her. Her leg was doing so much better that she barely put weight on the crutch, just limped quickly and easily over the dusty road. Finn fluttered around Evie’s shoulders, intermittently humming and chattering. It was like the beginning all over again. Comfortable but alone with just Finn for company. She loved her friends, but the combination of guilt and irritation, and more guilt about the irritation, was wearing thin.

She really had missed Finn, too. She giggled as the fairy tucked himself under her chin, nuzzling close and tickling her skin.

“When is your leg all better? We have to start looking for the next Bell! We have to find Ben and Dara,” Finn reminded her, fluttering around her shoulders, down and around her casted leg, and then back up to perch atop her head. Evie felt her eyes cross when she tried to look up, lips stretching into a grin.

“It should be all better really soon. The Spring is _really_ helping me. It should be taking at least another two weeks,” Evie assured him.

“Another _two weeks_? When humans get broke, you get broke really bad, doncha?” Finn mused rhetorically, _incredulously_.

“It depends on how we ‘get broke’, but broken bones? Definitely take a while. The older you are, the worse it is, too,” Evie explained.

“Why?” Finn queried as he gripped her hair and leaned over her forehead to meet her eyes.

“The older you are, the more brittle your bones get. Think of it like… trees? The younger branches, they’re green on the inside and they’re really hard to break, they usually bend, you know? But if the tree is really old, the twigs snap with just a little pressure.”

“Oh, okay. I get it. I guess,” Finn hummed.

“Miss Evelyn!” called out a voice as they neared Marimba farm. She jerked her gaze away from Finn and searched it out. Anissa was walking down the road to meet her, long beautiful hair a silky curtain around her sweetly smiling face.

“H-Hi, Miss Anissa,” Evie returned with a weak little wave. Effortlessly beautiful people always made her tongue get all tied up in knots.

“It’s good to see you so soon. Do you need any help?” she asked kindly with a gesture towards the crutch.

“Oh no, I’m good. I’m pretty sure I’m just a day or two from getting the dukin’ thing _off_ ,” Evie replied with a rough sigh.

“Duking,” Anissa murmured, fingertips pressed against her curving lips. “Are you coming to Marimba?”

“Yeah, seeds to buy. I’m trying to get some more crops growing, sell some more, before spring ends. I have my first crop of strawberries, though. They’re all pretty tasty lookin’,” Evie couldn’t help but preen.

“That’s fantastic. I’ll help you out in the shop. Mother is taking a break this morning since I’ve come back to help again. Actually, I was wondering if you’ll be at the Animal Festival this Saturday,” Anissa asked, easily falling into step next to Evie.

“Oh, another festival? For such a little town, you guys are full of ‘em,” Evie laughed.

“I think it’s _because_ we’re such a small town. We like to get together and break up the monotony a bit, have a party and contests and reasons to gossip,” Anissa joked.

“I don’t think the ladies in Harmonica need much reason to gossip. Though, to be fair, I think some of those grizzly old men gossip just as much,” Evie pointed out with a grin.

“The worst kept secret is just how much they love it. Mr. Cain is the worst of them all and he tries to blame it on Mrs. Hanna,” Anissa mock-whispered. Evie threw her head back to laugh.

“Don’t I know it.” She slowly calmed herself down. “But, yeah, I’ll probably be there. I don’t see why I wouldn’t. I like to be in the thick of things.”

“I’m glad to hear it! I’d be so disappointed if you kept to yourself. I’ve heard from Mother that you’ve made friends with just about everyone.”

“Well, I’m _friendly_ with everyone, but there are a few I’m actually kinda close with. I didn’t think I could make such good friends so quickly. I don’t how I could’ve survived on this broken leg on my own. Especially those first few days when it still hurt really bad,” Evie admitted with a softly amazed look on her face.

“There are a lot of good people here. We’re like family,” Anissa agreed. She lay her hand on Evie’s arm and met her gaze squarely. “I also hope this means you’ll be a part of our family for years to come.”

Evie’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly before she gradually managed to return a smile. The rest of her time in Marimba went by without too much heart-to-heart. Just talking about her success with certain crops, how the Circus had gone, and her plans for upcoming renovations. After yet another offer to walk with her to Horn Ranch, and another polite refusal, Evie waved her farewell and made her way towards Renee’s home. As she passed, Chase was standing outside on his lawn, sipping from a large mug and still looking sleepy. She was surprised when he lazily lifted a hand before turning to peer down at his little herb garden.

“Guess he’s nicer when he’s sleepy,” Evie muttered to Finn, whom giggled behinds his hands.

The trip up the hill was ponderously slow, but crest it she did, and Horn Ranch was suddenly laid out in front of them. Kathy was standing in front of the barn, brushing down a large brown horse, but Renee was nowhere in sight. The blonde woman waved when she caught sight of Evie cautiously making her way down the slope. Kathy lifted a hand to shade her eyes, grinning crookedly with one hand cocked up on her hip.

“Hey there. Look’t you gettin’ ‘round so fast. You might be able t’beat my Gran’pappy in a race,” Kathy taunted jovially as Evie made it to her.

“Ha ha, so funny, Blondie.”

“Nah, the funny part is my Gran’pappy’s been dead since I was knee-high to a grasshopper,” Kathy bantered with guffaw. Evie rolled her eyes, grinning despite herself. “If’n you’re lookin’ for Rey, she’s in the Windmill. She’s roundin’ up the chickens now the coop's all fixed up. I’m ‘bout to go for a ride, though. If I’m gone afore y’all are finished, tell her t’catch up with me. I’ll be at the race track after a warm up,” Kathy told Evie with a small salute.

“Yeah, I can do that- Wait, race track?” Evie repeated incredulously.

Kathy laughed easily. “Yup. Up past that gate. You’ll see us all racin’ this Saturday at the Festival. Ask Cain and he’ll probably teach you a trick or two.” Kathy winked slyly, “But no way couldja beat me.”

“I believe it. I don’t even know how to get on a horse, let alone ride it,” Evie replied dryly. She nodded a bit before tottering her way towards the Windmill.

“Horses are _big_. And _scary_ ,” Finn whispered tremulously.

“I’m not inclined to disagree,” Evie muttered back. She shoved the Windmill door open with her shoulder and peered inside. The squawking of about a dozen chickens and ducks greeted her in a wall of sound. She coughed through the feather dander. “R-Renee?”

“Oh, Evie! I didn’t realize you were coming all this way today!” Renee exclaimed from somewhere out of sight on the other side of the door. “Go ahead and throw open the door. They’ll all make their way out when they feel the fresh air on their feathers.”

“Are you s-sure?” Evie stuttered around another cough.

“Yes, very. This place needs to be cleaned out, pronto. It’s been much too small a space to coop them up in.” Renee giggled. “Coop them up.”

“Nice pun,” Evie agreed, with a short, raspy chuckle as she pushed the door all the way open. She finally caught sight of Renee with a broom in one hand and a duckling cradled to her chest in the other. “Is it oka- whoa, jinkies on toast, don’t all of you run out at once,” Evie exclaimed as the horde of white-feathered poultry swarmed out the door. She stood perfectly still, clutching onto the doorknob and her crutch to stay upright. Renee merely giggled at her expense. “Is the little guy all right?” Evie finally got to finish asking as the last of the chicks peeped their way past her.

“Oh, yes! I was just giving her a bit of extra love. She’s our first new duckling in weeks! Mama and Papa were scared our ducks wouldn’t ever lay again. I was just so excited seeing she’d hatched at last, I might’ve gotten carried away,” Renee confessed with a blush.

“I still get all dewy-eyed over Clotho. Baby animals are the cutest, no judgement over here,” Evie assured her. She glanced around the room, seeing feathers and bits of leftover feed and none-too-little bird droppings everywhere. “This place is a mess.”

“Yes,” Renee agreed with a sad, wistful sigh. She set the duckling down to let her race out the door after its kin. “It’ll take all morning to clean and I’d hoped to ride with Kathy before she left for Harmonica.”

“How ‘bout I help you out? I think Kathy would be disappointed if you couldn’t join up with her eventually. She wanted me to tell you catch up with her when you could,” Evie offered, reaching for another straw-bristled broom.

Renee protested, “I couldn’t ask you to do that!” 

“You’re not asking, _I_ am. C’mon, the faster we get started, the faster we get done. I gotta wait a bit for Luke to show up anyway.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I’mma sweep this chicken poop right onto your boots if you keep dilly-dallyin’,” Evie warned with a threatening flick of her broom. Renee snorted and danced away.

Evie kept to the front, sweeping up the best she could with a crutch beneath one arm, while Renee went behind the huge grinder bowl and cleaned up there. Burlap sacks were taken outside to be beaten and scrubbed, and the huge grinder bowl was scrubbed by hand with hot water and lye- mostly all done by the quick moving and efficient Renee. Finn, though, was acting very strangely. He whizzed around the room, dipping into every corner and diving through empty sacks and crates. Just as suddenly, he stopped and hovered in mid-air, staring up the stairs, just to dart off again, always coming back to stare eerily upwards. It didn’t help that Evie’s skin felt… _weird_. As if it weren’t quite fitting right, too small or her insides too big, and her limbs slowly getting more and more jittery. Evie frowned thoughtfully up at Finn as she swept the last of the dust and mess into a pan. By then, the smell of the lye was strong enough to make both the girls dizzy, and Renee was taking the broom away.

“I’m gonna get those sacks to Mama. Why don’t you check upstairs and open all the window-shutters you see? We’re done in here for the day.”

“Are you sure? I didn’t do such a great job with the sweeping…” Evie trailed off doubtfully.

Renee smiled cheerfully. “We got more done than if I’d been alone. I promise. We can’t really stay in here when it smells so strongly, anyway. If you’d like, you can go and I’ll come back for the windows.”

“No, no, I got it,” Evie reassured her quickly, eyes darting to where Finn was still gazing upwards. The odd vibrating travelled down to her very fingertips and she shoved her hands into her pockets out of sight.

“Okay, be careful. I’ll be back soon to make sure you didn’t fall again,” Renee told her teasingly. Evie stuck out her tongue, and, when Renee’s back disappeared out the door, immediately hurried over to Finn.

“Hey, Finn, what’s wrong?”

“I… I think I feel something. It’s weak… but… it feels like a Bell? Or Maybe the Bell’s _been_ here,” Finn told her hesitantly. He turned on her, impatience suddenly upon him as his wings buzzed. “I’ve been _waiting forever_.”

“Renee said the birds stayed on the first floor. She didn’t even think about it until I asked if we needed to go up earlier. So maybe… there _is_ a Bell up there,” Evie pointed out as she began to climb.

“ _Nooo_ , I don’t _think_ so,” Finn demurred.

They reached the top and rounded the slight corner and stopped dead.

“Well, looks like you’re right, little bro,” Evie said with a sardonically amused smirk.

In front of them stood the empty green Frame of a missing Green Bell.

“Not again!!!” Finn wailed as he flopped down on her hair.

“At least we found an arch. We’ll ask the Horns if they’ve seen the Bell.”

“It’s not fair,” Finn bemoaned querulously.

Hanna and Cain were both inside the shop when Evie walked in, dusty and smelling strongly of lye. Hanna clucked disapprovingly as Cain laughed out loud, shoulders shaking. She let herself be forced into a chair and forced a large glass of water down her gullet to appease Hanna. Between gulps, she brought up the Bell and tried to innocuously ask about its disappearance. She hurried to gulp down some more as the two fell into pensive silence.

“The Bell? Was it green?” Cain asked curiously.

“Yes, dear, that’s what the girl said,” Hanna sighed before bustling away. Cain grinned over at his wife and shook his head. She came back with a small straw hand-brush and began to sweep off Evie’s clothes.

“Oh, you don’t have to- uh, thanks,” Evie stammered as Hanna tutted and batted her hands away.

“You spent all morning helping our girl on a broken leg. It’s the least I can do.”

“It’s not so broken…” Evie mumbled with a pout.

“The Bell, Evie! Cain saw it! It _was_ green! Ask him again!” Finn shrilled.

“Ah, right, uh, Mr. Cain? You were saying…?”

“Yes, I think I saw it a few weeks past. Before you even got here. It was early, and no one’s seen her in a while, so I thought my eyes were playin’ tricks on me,” Cain rambled, one hand cupping his chin.

“Who _who_!” Finn cried, patting Evie’s head hard enough to make her yelp- which she quickly covered with a cough.

“Who are you talking about?” Evie asked, bemused.

“He likes to beat about the bush, my husband. He saw the Witch Princess,” Hanna replied briskly.

“The whatty _who_ now?” Evie blurted utterly baffled.

“The Witch Princess, dear. I suppose no one’s told you about her?” Hanna repeated kindly, but amused. Evie shook her head. Cain spoke up again.

“She’s been around longer than anyone can remember, but she’s got the face of young woman, barely older than you or Renee. Her hair is silver, though, and eyes like a cat’s. She used to do magic, great magic, but now her spells always go wrong, so she never leaves her swamp anymore,” he narrated dramatically. “No one can remember her true name, or even why she’s called the Witch Princess, but that’s what we call her. If you walk straight through the Fugue Forest, all the way to the very middle of its maze, you’ll find the swamp and the Witch Princess’s house.”

“Ohhh, that’s _scary_ , Evie. Do we have to? Are we sure she has the Bell?” Finn whined timidly.

“Why… why would she have the Bell?” Evie asked haltingly, now frowning in confusion.

“Well, that’s simple. It’s magic, dear. And magic is drawn to magic. Does she need any other reason?” Hanna said as she got back to her feet. “Maybe she wants to make a spell to get them to Ring again. Maybe she’s the reason the other Bells have Rung already?” Hanna suggested with a shrug.

“Not that one, oh no. If she managed to get a real spell to work, she’d be in town preening for attention. I remember her when I was a boy, always flitting about, looking prettier’n a picture and demanding her due whenever she came out of the Forest. No, whoever’s got those Bells Ringing again, it ain’t her,” Cain disagreed firmly.

“Prettier’n a picture, was she?” Hanna teased. Cain leaned over to kiss her cheek soundly, making her giggle like a girl.

“Ain’t no one prettier’n you, sweetheart.”

“Get on wit’chu,” she exclaimed, swiping the brush in his direction. Evie hid a grin behind her fist, but a few snickers escaped. Hanna glanced down at Evie and winked. “You’re as clean as I’m gonna getcha. You wanna buy a bit of something from the shop afore you go, or are you topped up on your supplies?”

“Actually, uh, yeah, uh…” Evie shook off her absent-mindedness. “I thought I might buy a duckling, if Renee won’t hate me for taking her. And some feed and fodder, too.”

“I’ll get the wagon out,” Cain offered. He mussed Evie’s hair as he passed. “Don’t let that Witch Princess worry you none. She’s a good sort under all the prickles. Whatever she wants with that Bell, I’m sure it’s only for the good.”

“We need it more, though!” Finn grumbled. Evie bit her lip in thought as she followed Hanna to the register.

* * *

Luke stopped his whistles and turned to stare at her, eyes wide. “You wanna go _where_? I thought you just wanted to forage some while I chop trees down?”

“Well, that _was_ the plan, but Cain and Hanna told me about the Witch Princess and I just… I’m _curious_ ,” Evie wheedled with big, puppy dog eyes.

Luke groaned. “It’ll take _forever_ to get to the middle, and I know the Forest. Haven’t you read any fairy tales? Don’t witches _eat babies_ or something?”

“Firstly, Cain and Hanna said she’s a bit… _uppity_ , but not _bad_. Eating babies is definitely _bad_. Secondly, I very much doubt _you’ve_ never tried to find her house,” Evie retorted wryly. Luke ducked his head to grin.

“Okay, yeah, I did. I didn’t see her though. The moment I stuck my nose in her door, she started throwing pots and stuff at me, screaming to get out. I never went back,” Luke admitted, rubbing the side of his nose. Evie pressed her fist to her mouth to stifle snickers.

“I won’t just walk into her house, then. I’ll _knock_. Does she like mushrooms, or sakura shells, or something?” Evie asked as she dug through her rucksack.

“I dunno. I guess she likes pots, cuz she had a lot of them,” Luke drawled. Evie burst out laughing.

“Just take me to the Witch’s house, okay? I’ll take it from there.”

“It’s a real long walk, Evie…” Luke reiterated with a glance to her leg.

“I’m _fine_. If I get tired, you can be my pony again.”

“What if I don’t _want_ to?!”

“Ha, yeah right. Go on, lead the way,” Evie ordered, jabbing at the middle of his back.

“Fine, fine, I’m going! So bossy! Where’s Candy when you need her? You don’t boss _her_ around.”

Evie kept close to Luke’s heels the whole way through the Forest. And the “whole way” really was a _long_ way. She’d never gone very far into the Forest before, and most of her free time before she broke her leg she’d spent in the mines because of those darn ores. She’d forgotten just how dim and hushed the Forest got, how it seemed to sink into her bones until the slightest loud noise was like gunfire in her ears. Their way was beset with boulders blocking pathways, or large trees that had to be chopped down to get past. Luke kept up a cheerful dialogue, or whistled a chipper-sounding melody, but even his words and tune became halting and quiet the further into the woods they went. They broke through a large clearing, the third they’d stumbled into, and Luke froze. He scratched his head through his bandana and scrunched up his nose.

“What is it?”

“Is he lost? We’re lost! We’re gonna die here!” Finn exclaimed. Evie scooped him up and stuffed him in her breast pocket, patting it gently to calm him.

“Luke?” she prompted again when he continued to frown.

“It’s just… this place looks familiar. I think… I don’t know if we’ve gone in circles or if I remember this from back then,” Luke muttered, perplexed. “I think I hear water…”

“Well, _I_ don’t think this place looks familiar. See, look at the other side of the path, we can see it right in front of us. It’s never been that easy before. Are you sure you hear water?”

“Huh... _yeah_ , I think so. That must be the swamp! Let’s give it a go. You still good?” he asked with a concerned glance to her leg.

“Yup!” Evie gave him two thumbs-up. He grinned and led the way, stride faster and more confident, back to his usual self.

They made their way across the short distance and the trees thinned before clearing away completely. The smell hit them the same time the sunlight did. Mossy, stagnant water and the heady aroma of wildflowers filled the small, hot, enclosed space and had them reeling a step back as if they’d hit a wall. The sunlight streaming down was warm and heavy with moisture, settling onto their skin and coating their lungs like oily slick. In the middle of swamp water was an island of sorts. Nestled back against the far side of the clearing, where the trees sprung up again to cage in the little island, was a huge, dead, hollow tree. Built into its massive roots was a sweet but shabby looking house, weeds and water reeds crawling up its face and mushrooms in thick clusters all over the front “yard”. All the windows were dark and the chimney was smokeless.

Luke and Evie glanced over at each other, gulped, and slowly made their way into the swamp. The ground squished beneath their feet and sucked the narrow end of Evie’s crutch down into peat. She stumbled and yelped in surprise, and only Luke’s quick reaction keeping her from pitching headfirst into the water. He kept one arm around her waist so she could keep her socked-and-casted foot as high above the mud as possible while using only one foot and a crutch that continuously got sucked into the ground. Luckily, the footbridge over the swamp wasn’t far from the Forest entrance. It rattled and dipped under their weight, and Evie had to grip at the back of Luke’s shirt in order to stay upright.

Finally they reached the other side, relieved to see wide smooth rocks laid out in a path to the front door to walk on. Finn buzzed uncertainly in her pocket, gripping the edge of it as he leaned out, fear trembling his body so hard he chimed like a discordant bell. They stopped at the door, breathing quiet and hushed and clutching at each other’s tightly, to stare at the simple entrance in front of them.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Luke whispered, his own golden gaze wary.

“Yeah, definitely. I’ll knock,” Evie replied firmly. She forced herself to let go of Luke and stretch out her arm to knock loudly. A strange croaking sound answered, but no voice.

“I don’t… think she’s home,” Luke muttered.

“I’m not leaving until I know for sure,” Evie said with a hard swallow.

“Wait, what does- don’t! The pots, Evie!” Luke hissed in panic as she inched past him and tried the door. It opened easily beneath her hand, swinging inward slowly but surely. “ _Evie_ ,” Luke pleaded, grasping the back of her shirt.

“Evie, m-maybe w-we should l-lis-s-sten to Luke,” Finn protested past chattering teeth.

“If you’re afraid, then stay outside. I’m going in,” Evie retorted, squaring her shoulders with a deep, bracing breath. She creeped in, the eerie silence and dim interior shrinking her courage, but not enough to stop her.

Luke groaned quietly. “You’re not going alone.”

“I’m with you, Evie!” Finn cried simultaneously. He flew up from her pocket to hover beside her ear.

Luke and Evie slunk in, breaths held in their throats. The short hallway opened into a large, round room. A huge canopy bed done up with sumptuous purple bedding and drapes was off in the corner next to a vanity table with a huge, round, ornate mirror. The large dining table was standing upon a thick, intricately patterned rug and off to the right was a small kitchenette area filled with pots and pans and boxes of every size and shape all crowded around a gigantic, man-sized cauldron. Despite how pretty and well-loved everything seemed to be… a layer of dust covered every surface.

“I don’t think she’s been here in a long time. A few weeks, at least,” Evie murmured in dismay, her fingertips skimming over the dining table and turning grey with dust.

“Yeah, that’s so weird. No one saw her leave… maybe she flew away on a broomstick?” Luke joked with a grin.

“Well, they do it in Harry Potter. It must be real,” Evie countered pithily. Luke snorted.

“But, Evie, what about the _Bell_?” Finn whined.

Just then, a strange thumping sound came from under the bed. They all turned together to catch sight of the dust ruffle rippling, then the thump came again, accompanied by a loud croak, from the table right in front of them. They all shrieked in surprise and toppled backward. Evie tripped over her crutch with a shout of pain and landed hard on her butt, but she was too busy staring to try and catch herself. They were all staring, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, at the large pink frog in a tiny black witch hat flailing wildly on top of the table.

“It’s a… It’s a giant friggin’ frog!” Luke exclaimed, pointing at it needlessly.

“It’s a giant _pink_ frog!” Evie agreed, just as shocked. Her jaw clicked shut as she squinted at it. “Is it wearing a witch hat? It’s… kinda cute…”

“It’s a giant frog wearing a hat! I’m a little too freaked to think it’s _cute_ ,” Luke shouted, gesticulating fervently.

“Evie, I can’t understand what it’s saying. I don’t know why,” Finn told her anxiously as he zipped around their heads.

Evie frowned up at Finn, and back to the frog that was swinging its head back and forth between Finn and the two humans in the room. It looked… too… _human_ to be completely animal. Its awkward arm flails and its eyes gazing so desperately at them… Maybe-

“It’s probably the Witch Princess’s familiar,” Evie theorized at last. Luke and Finn turned to gape at her in confusion. “You know? A witch’s familiar? They help them with spells and stuff, right? Which _means_ she’ll be back one day, hopefully soon. She wouldn’t just _leave_ her familiar here if she wasn’t planning on coming back. Do you know _anybody_ who might be able to contact her?” Evie asked Luke, her eyes darting to Finn as well.

They both hummed in thought.

“The wizard!” they said together.

Evie blinked slowly at them, and then sighed, “There’s a _wizard_ living here? Why does no one tell me about the _interesting_ people?”

“I’m not interesting enough for you?” Luke demanded with a laugh while he bent down to help her up. Evie waved with away with a scoff and got to her unbalanced feet herself.

“I just forgot. I don’t get to _talk_ to people, Evie! They can’t _see_ me,” Finn reprimanded, a little hurt.

“Okay, okay. So, there’s a wizard? Does he live on top of the mountain or something?” Evie grumbled, brushing off her butt. The large pink frog was swinging with big head between them, croaking mournfully. “I think it’s lonely. You think it’s a she?” she asked absently as she walked over with hand extended.

“It’s pink. So yeah. And the wizard lives in Harmonica Town, in the house with the big ole’ telescope sticking out the top. Renee told me he tells _love_ fortunes,” Luke informed her with an unimpressed snort.

“Don’t be so gender conforming. Boy frogs could be pink, you don’t _know_.” She huffed in surprise as the frog jerked its head away from her questing hand, its nostrils pointed high. “I think I’ve just been _spurned_ ,” Evie laughed. “All right, all right, hoity-toity. I’ll go see what’s keeping your mistress so long. If you get lonely, you can come find me. I’m in the old Clarinet house.”

The frog, oddly enough, jerked its head around and stared at her with big, wet, dark eyes.

“Uh… do frogs blink?” Evie stammered in none too little discomfort.

“I… have no idea. Let’s get outta here.”

“To the wizard!” Finn agreed, already whizzing out the door.

“Time to follow the yellow brick road, I guess,” Evie sighed gustily. She glanced back to see the pink frog watching them go with… a rather disheartened look. The door closed behind them and the frog was once again alone inside a dusty dark house in a swamp.

“Am I the Tin Man?”

“Who else could you be? Oh! Oh! Candace should be the Lion!”

“And Toby the Scarecrow?” Luke suggested, catching on quickly and laughing. Evie ugly snorted and punched Luke’s arm. “Ow, watch it!” he whined with a grin. “Who’s Toto? Renee?”

“Renee’s more like Glinda. I have a different idea for Toto,” Evie grinned as she watched Finn flit back and forth over the bridge, too anxious to wait patiently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my beta was super busy, so this is pure me! oh gosh, how many typos did I miss??? but anyway, enjoy this chapter! I loooove Luvie interactions so much, so I really enjoyed this. Thanks, everyone, for all your awesome comments so far! You've been so great! 
> 
> Next Update: 04/19/2017


	15. Guts or Glory... or Giraffes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a small placard next to the door above a simple brass mailbox that read 'Wizard’s House'. Evie’s eyebrows jumped up in surprise.
> 
> “He doesn’t hide it at all, does he? Why did it take me an entire season to know about him?” Evie demanded with a look over at Finn. He shrugged.
> 
> “You never asked.”

The sun was setting over the horizon, staining the sky orange and pink and burning red along the ocean surface. Ribbons of silky clouds softened the glaringly bright orchestra of color with dark gold. On the stoop beside Evie, Toby sat with a bucket between his knees and a bloody, razor-sharp knife in one hand – a startling contrast to the sweet beauty of the sunset that dyed his fair features and paler clothes like a church window. Evie wished  _she_ could go hide in the house like Finn had done the moment Toby brought out the blade and the first fish. She swallowed convulsively.

“You know, I’ve been doing great getting other people to do this for me,” Evie began when Toby held out the knife for her to take. “I don’t think this is really necessary. I’ve got you?”

Toby’s eyebrow arched. “I’m not with you all the time. You’ll be chopping down trees, or mining again soon. Being handy at cooking up a fish for a fast, filling meal is just smart thinkin’.”

“Well, I’m not a very good cook, either,” Evie hedged, still eyeing the blade like it was a snake about to strike.

“I thought you were just joking, but you’re being serious,” Toby realized in disbelief. “How in the name of the Goddess is a girl like you  _squeamish_?”

Evie glared daggers at him. “What the frickle frack is  _that_ supposed to mean? Huh?”

“I mean, you’re so recklessly, carelessly brave about everything else! You broke your leg and kept trying to tell everyone it wasn’t so bad  _while fainting_ , but cutting open a fish is your line?” Toby clarified with a small sweeping gesture of his hand.

“It’s different! Bruises and scrapes, whatever it is, you just grit your teeth and suck it up. But cutting things up? Blood and guts? It’s  _gross_. Stop laughing at me!” Evie exclaimed jabbing a finger towards Toby threateningly. He turned away, cheeks red and lips hidden behind his wrist- his usual long sleeves were tied up out of the way, baring his surprisingly toned arms, and therefore unable to hide much. Evie huffed, cheeks puffing out and mouth pursed. “I can be a strong, independent woman and  _not like_ sticking sharp objects into squicky things!”

“Sq-Squicky things?” Toby choked out.

“Argh! You’re the worst!” she groaned, throwing up her hands in exasperation while Toby gave in and guffawed unabashedly. Evie exhaled through her nose roughly, _impatiently_. “You gonna teach this or just laugh?” she grumbled.

He nodded and took deep, steadying breaths to calm himself. “Once you get a rhythm going, it gets easier and faster. Like riding a bike, I promise,” Toby assured her as his chuckles died away. “The motions become muscle memory. We just have to get you to learn it.”

“A bike never required fondling fish organs,” Evie muttered dubiously.

Toby kept his reply to an amused snort and handed over the knife again. This time, she gingerly took it. Once she did, he handed over a fish. It took a few seconds to learn the proper way to hold it before he took out another knife and fish of his own. He slowly, and patiently, led her through each (gruesome) step. By the end, her fingers were numb from cold and slippery with blood, and the fish? Was a  _wreck_. Barely any of it was salvageable. Toby laid his own perfectly done fillets in a clean bag with the ones he’d already made. Evie dropped her tattered, much smaller fillets in her own clean bag, but most of it went into the trash bag of fish viscera. Apparently, most of it was used for bait, or even sold to Marimba to put into compost. The Fishers did not believe in wasting fish.

“There. Done. I’m utter  _craptastic_ at it, but I’m done!” Evie announced in relief. She turned to Toby- only to see another fish in his hands. “Oh  _nooooo_ ,” she moaned.

Toby chuckled and slapped it onto her unwillingly outstretched palms. “One more. Try to save some meat this time. I am here to help you make a  _meal_ with these,” he pointed out.

“I know, I know. Fine, but don’t backseat drive this time. I got this,” Evie told him sternly. He held up both hands, palms bared and empty. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Ignoring the quiet chuckle, she squared her shoulders, exhaled in a low hiss between her teeth, and made the first long slice through its belly. The rancher bit and sucked on her tongue in turns, brows furrowing, as she concentrated fiercely- on both the task and  _not_ squicking out. Toby remained silent at her side, though occasionally she caught sight of him nodding his head out the corner of her eye. When she winced and grimaced her way through scooping out the insides, Toby cleared his throat quietly.

“Spiders.”

“Huh what?” Evie glanced around, blinking in confusion when no eight-legged beasties came into her line of sight.

“I can’t stand spiders. Tiny ones, giant ones, in pictures or movies. Doesn’t matter. I hate them. If I see one in my room, I have to spend the rest of the day hunting it and making sure it’s dead or I’ll never be able to sleep,” Toby confessed while scratching at his cheek. A suspiciously pink cheek. Evie blinked at him, ever more nonplussed. Auburn eyes widened a moment later in sudden epiphany.

“Oh! Well, they  _are_ kinda gross looking,” Evie said haltingly. She nudged her shoulder against his. “You ever need to spider hunt, call me up. I’m pretty good at stomping.”

Toby looked over and smiled. “Thanks, I will. And I’ll do this,” he nodded at the half-done fish in her hands, “as often as I can.  _After_ you learn how to do it yourself,” he added when her mouth wrenched open. She clicked her jaw shut and pouted dramatically. “Go on, you’re almost done. You already did a  _lot_ better than your first try.”

“Thanks,” Evie mumbled, grudgingly returning her attention to the fish. She wasn’t sure she enjoyed being a fast learner at  _this_. Toby kept on observing with a fond smile hovering around the corners of his mouth.

When they at last had enough fish to make a couple dishes of deliciously good herb fish, Evie and Toby moved into the house to do just that. Evie was actually pretty eager to try out the oven.  Cooking food was a lot easier than  _preparing_ it, and it didn’t take too long to have enough fish placed in the battered broiler pans and set in the shiny new oven. The tiny house filled with the aroma of wild yellow herbs and baking catfish within  _seconds_ it seemed like; the scent so appetizing it had Evie’s stomach rumbling loudly enough that Toby and Finn could hear it.

“Been awhile since lunch?” Toby asked mildly, a teasing glint to his half-lidded gaze.

“It  _has_ ,” Evie agreed earnestly.

“It smells great. I thought you didn’t cook well?”

“I had help. And it wasn’t like it was  _complicated_ ,” Evie stated with a shrug.

“He’s right, Evie. It smells  _amazing_. I get some, right?” Finn begged from her shoulder. Evie nodded slightly and rubbed her chin on Finn’s head.

“I look forward to trying it.” Toby and Evie shared a grin before heading for the dishes to set out. “You made a lot for just two of us, though. Is Candace coming back tonight?”

“Oh, no, it’ll just be us,” Evie replied while setting mismatched cups on the table. “I told Candace she deserved the night off from babysitting and Luke complained about the floor all day-- oh, right, he slept over last night on the floor,” she quickly explained at Toby’s befuddled expression. It cleared away with an amused smirk. “And Renee has her hands full with cleaning up the Windmill, so you’re it. You’ll make sure I won’t trip and break my other leg before you go, won’t you?” Evie joked lightly.

“I’ll do my best, but you’re very good at getting yourself in trouble if you really want to,” Toby dryly bantered. Evie only laughed and limped over to the oven.

“Ugh, it’s taking too long. I’m  _hungry_. Fish shouldn’t take so long cooking!” Evie whined, peering into the small window in the oven door.

“It hasn’t been that long, Evvy.”

“No, it’s been  _hours_!” Finn disagreed, buzzing around the oven. “It shouldn’t smell so good if it’s gonna take so long to cook.”

Evie stifled a giggle, just to jump back as the oven pinged loudly. “Finally!”

“Wait, oven mitts!” Toby exclaimed, eyes wide.

“I  _know_ ,” Evie huffed, cheeks flushing red belying her words. She carefully wrapped and set aside a portion for Eunice the giraffe, then carried the rest to the table. “ _A voila_! Dinner is served!”

“Yay!” Finn cheered.

Toby merely shook his head at Evie’s antics. “Thank you.”

“Do you have to go home right after dinner? You could stay and watch an episode of  _Firefly_ with me? It’s been a while and the next one is super creepy and fun,” Evie offered after a few minutes of digging in with gusto. Toby swallowed as he glanced up.

“I’d like that, though I can’t stay much longer afterwards,” Toby broke off and fiddled a moment with his food. “…Are you talking anyone else into watching it?” he asked casually.

“Pretty much everyone I meet. Candace isn’t sure she likes it, but Renee loves it. Luke thinks it’s cool, but he’d rather watch one of the half-dozen superhero shows on, or _Supernatural_. Somethings with lots of violence and good guys versus bad guys.  _Firefly_ ’s almost too much plot for him,” Evie laughed with a shake of her head.

“I heard you met Anissa?”

“I did! And saw her again today. She’s  _so gorgeous_. I put my foot in my mouth, of course, but she was so gracious and kind about it. She thought Luke and I were dating though! Ha!” Evie snorted loudly and shoved a large mouthful into her mouth. Toby quickly covered a laugh with a cough. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

“You two  _do_ act very close. He tends to carry you around a lot… and call you Princess,” Toby pointed out calmly. Evie hurrumphed in annoyance.

“He only does that because I hate it. I call him Lu for the same reason. It’s our… our  _thing_ ,” Evie waved expansively. “He’s more like a bro than a  _boyfriend_. Wait, did  _you_ think I was… with Luke?” Evie asked abruptly, eyes wide and horrified. Toby shook his head slightly and grinned.

“Maybe once or twice, but seeing you together, it’s pretty obvious. You’d rather punch each other than kiss.”

“Darn tootin’,” Evie agreed with a firm nod. Toby chortled quietly. Her fork skittered over her plate as she cleared her throat and her cheeks blushed red. “She didn’t… say anything else… about what Luke was sayin’?”

Toby’s expression became curious, replying, “Not that I can recall…? Was there something specific—?”

“ _No!_ ” Evie interrupted vehemently. Toby’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Did I miss something?” Finn asked through a mouthful of fish and rice.

“No- _nothing._ He was just teasing me ‘bout something, it’s nothing,” Evie muttered and quickly shoveled food into her mouth.

“If you say so,” Toby conceded bemusedly.

Almost three hours and  _two_   _Firefly_  episodes later, Toby finally took his leave. Evie followed him to the door, actually sorry to see him go even though she’d been going crazy with too many people underfoot for days. Finn was somewhere behind her, singing off-key about going to bed, so the two of them didn’t have an audience Toby couldn’t see hovering around them. She stepped a little further outside and cracked the door almost closed behind her.

“Sorry to keep you so late. Actually, no, I’m not. No guilt from me. Whedon is a gift,” Evie told him decisively. Toby merely grinned and shrugged.

“Ozzie doesn’t  _really_ need my help to close down at night. It’s mostly going to be difficult getting up in time in the morning,” he confessed nonchalantly. A bit of guilt flitted over her features at that.

“You really should’ve told me no,” Evie admonished.

“If you haven’t figured it out yet, I have a hard time doing that,” Toby murmured softly. Evie blinked uncomprehendingly. “Telling you  _no_ ,” he explained, lips quirked up lopsidedly.

A blush stole over her face as she ducked her head. “I didn’t notice…”

“You can be oblivious to certain things,” Toby agreed. Her head came up with an affronted gasp that had him laughing.

“I just don’t ask you for nonsensical things,” Evie defended staunchly. “I’m not  _that_ oblivious, really.”

“You could,” Toby replied simply.

Evie froze, gaze meeting his and seeing him looking back seriously and steadily. “I could?” she parroted dumbly.

“Ask for something nonsensical.”

There was something like alarm wracking every nerve, and her mouth was cottony-dry. Her sweaty hand gripped the crutch under her palm, moist skin skidding over smooth wood. It took much too long to bring back her gaze to his, her eyes darting in every direction but towards his face with his hooded, unreadable gaze.

“And you won’t say no?” she finally whispered. She really hoped she didn’t sound as shaken as she felt.

“Very unlikely,” was his simple, earnest response.

Silence fell between them and her heart was definitely beating too fast. In her stomach was a swooping sensation similar to the first dip of a roller coaster and her knees felt shaky enough that her grip on her crutch was keeping her steady rather than her own balance. She couldn’t tell just what it was, or what it meant- an unexpected, writhing knot in her belly that felt like fear and…  _anticipation_ for the coming fall.

Pasting on a crooked little smile, Evie blurted the first safe thing she could think of, “Can you gut all my fish for me?”

Toby burst into surprised laughter, catching himself on the doorway. Evie felt the strange tension break. She couldn’t tell if she were relieved or… regretful... “Whenever you  _buy a phone_ , call me,” Toby answered. His smile mirrored hers, crooked and shy. “I’ll be here.”

On an impulse, Evie reached out and brushed her fingertips over the back of his hand. “And you can call me for the spiders,” she promised. “I won’t forget.”

His hand moved beneath hers, and she blushed, thinking he was pulling away. Instead, he merely threaded his fingers through hers and stepped closer. When she didn’t back away, just tipped back her head slightly to keep their gazes locked, Toby’s free hand reached up to brush over her cheek. Their toes met and she could feel the heat of his chest close to hers. That knot was back, twistier and writhier than ever, and her heart thumped so hard against her breastbone, she was surprised they couldn’t hear it like a bass drum in a rock concert.

“Any other nonsensical request, Evvy?” he prompted, his voice lower, deeper. Was it because he was so close? Did his voice echo between them?

She had to lick at her dry lips before she could speak. “It… depends … on your definition of nonsensical…” Evie stammered hesitantly.

“You could just give it a try.”

“Okay.”

Toby frowned in confusion. Before he could ask, Evie tipped up onto the balls of her feet. Their noses brushed, then a soft press of lips. She could feel his short hair tickle her forehead, and the hand that had lain on her cheek was now cupping the back of her neck. She reached out with her empty hand- the clatter of the fallen crutch distant and easily ignored- to grasp the loose folds of his clothes, and settled back onto her heels, his mouth following hers the short distance down. The fact he wasn’t that much taller than her made this easy-  _so_ much easier than she’d thought it could be. There was no awkward fumbling, no pressing need to dominate, no gross tongue-bathing. Just a sweet, chaste kiss that had her heart tumbling to her feet.

To  _his_ feet.

The kiss broke, but a long moment passed where neither moved. They just stood quietly, breath and heat and heartbeats shared. His hand slowly dropped away from her hair and hers from his clothes. Though he stepped back and their heads ducked to hide matching bashful smiles, their connected hands were still held loosely together.

“I’ll… I’ll be in town to get my cast off. Tomorrow morning,” Evie informed him with a glance up through her lashes and past her bangs. “I could… see you for lunch?”

“I’ll be there,” he responded gently. “Good night.”

“‘Night.” Their fingers gradually unwound and she quickly crossed her arms, tucking her hands into the warmth of her armpits. He looked down, and paused to stoop and pick up the crutch she’d dropped. He handed it over with a smile that she returned a little dazedly, then turned and walked down the path.

Evie stood in the doorway, shoulder propped against the ‘jamb, and watched him disappear into the twilight. Between her teeth, she caught her bottom lip and worried it anxiously.

* * *

Morning dawned in its usual way and time. Without Candace or Renee or Luke there, breakfast was a bit slower, and the chores even more so, but Evie didn’t really mind. Chores were simple and satisfying and the longer time it took meant more time bonding with her animals, cooing their names and whispering how proud she was of them. After the past two weeks of soaking in the Spring almost every evening or afternoon also meant the cast was more a hindrance than a help. Knowing that she was getting the cumbersome thing  _off_  in just a few hours put a pep in her wobbly, limping step. Another strawberry crop was harvested, and turnips by a bushel. She was looking forward the long jog from Harmonica to Marimba without limping or a crutch, and was whistling as she counted out how much lumber and material stone she had. 

“You’re awfully happy today, Evie! Do you have some big plans?” Finn asked curiously as he buzzed and trilled around her.

“Yup~ Getting this cast off, finding a giraffe, finding that wizard guy, going to Marimba, and, lastly, going to Fugue,” Evie listed off cheerfully. She made her way back inside to put away the tools she didn’t need anymore and grab up that plate of fish for Eunice.

“Wow! So much! …  _EH?_ ” The sprite almost cartwheeled through the air once the entire list sunk in. “ _Fugue?_ Already? But we just went  _yesterday_!” Finn cried in dismay. Evie laughed.

“I’m finally gonna have two legs to stand on, Finn, I need to spend as much time chopping down trees as I can. We have a house, a coop,  _and_ a barn we need to get renovated before the summer storms roll in,” Evie pointed out. “Come on, we’ve got a long day and we’ve only gotten started.” Finn sighed wearily, but soared through the door at her shoulder.

The crutch swung uselessly over dirt, then cobbles, as Evie all but skipped her way towards Harmonica. She probably would have skipped if one knee wasn’t plastered in place. She passed by Kathy and Hayden taking their morning walk on the boardwalk, but only stopped long enough to tell them about her appointment to get the cast off and to give Kathy a cup of fresh raspberry juice she was fond of, and a sea urchin for Hayden who seem to really like them. Passing by the Fishery, she had to resist the ridiculous urge to tiptoe past. She instead kept her focus straightforward and ignored the awkward flush on her face.

“Where are we going? The Clinic is up there!” Finn reminded her in confusion.

“I know, but I wanna go ahead and find Eunice first. Ms. Irene isn’t expecting me till 9 o’clock, and it’s barely 8.” Evie pulled out the piece of paper in her pocket and frowned down at it. In her untidy chicken-scratch she read:  _Eunice, herb fish, behind something tall, lighthouse?_ “Well, here goes nothing,” she muttered as she wobbled over the wooden bridge to the lighthouse.

Rather than go down to where the moonstone lay, Evie wandered up towards the building itself. Her eyes narrowed on a small bush by the lighthouse where more than half its leaves were stripped clean off. Another bush a little ways around was stripped completely clean and looking  _very_ tattered.

“It looks like Eunice really is over here. Or was for a while,” Finn whispered dramatically. Evie smiled fondly as she shoved the paper away.

“Yup, I bet she wandered around at night to look for more food, but there isn’t a lot here for a giraffe to eat. She’s probably really hungry.” She tugged off her rucksack and dug out both the large yellow whistle and the food. She unwrapped the plate carefully and glanced over to Finn. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

 _Twwwweeeeeeee_.

Evie rocked back on her heels as she blew on the whistle, cheeks puffing out and eyes scrunched up tight. An odd rustling and scraping sound met her ears a moment later, and she hesitantly peeked through her lashes. The whistle fell with a plop to the grass when her jaw dropped and her eyes blinked wide open. A tall, gawky, golden  _giraffe_ leaned around the lighthouse to peer curiously down at her. Evie  _knew_ that she was looking for a it, but it was a completely different story thinking about seeing a giraffe and  _seeing a giraffe._ Its big liquid brown eyes were framed with thick brown lashes that fluttered wildly. Nostrils flared and twitched while her small head lowered closer to the plate in Evie’s outstretched hand.

“Yes, that’s right. That’s for you. Hello, gorgeous,” Evie whispered. Eunice shook her head briskly before lipping at the plate. “Yeah, go on. Eat up, Eunice. Mr. Theodore told me you liked it. Go on.”

“Eunice, you can eat it. It’s for you!” Finn repeated, his voice trilling bell-like as his wings glowed. Those big brown eyes stared at both of them. Then, hesitantly, the giraffe began to neatly nip at the fish. “She likes it!”

“It’s weird for giraffes to eat fish, isn’t it?” Evie muttered to Finn, a little perplexed.

“Not this giraffe. Maybe circus giraffes are different from wild giraffes?”

“Yeah… maybe. Oh, whoa, careful, Eunice! You almost knocked the plate to the ground!” Evie laughed, quickly holding it with both hands with Eunice’s big, purple tongue swiping over it eagerly. Evie laughed in delight again when Eunice snorted over the empty plate and began to lip at Evie’s shirt and chin.

“Evie isn’t food!” Finn joked, giggling and rolling through the air.

“Tell her she needs to go home now, Finn,” Evie begged between giggles. Eunice was nudging at her head and rubbing her bony chin so enthusiastically over Evie’s hair Evie was tottering dangerously and barely keeping standing.

“She says she’s thanking you,” Finn explained, grinning ear to ear.

“And she’s welcome! Please, Theodore is probably worried to death over her,” Evie pleaded, patting at Eunice’s neck just under the hinge of her narrow jaw.

Eunice straightened up a moment after Finn repeated it and nodded. She leaned down again to huff at Finn and Evie, as if in good-bye, before she stepped delicately and gracefully for such a strange large body towards the little bridge.

“Will she be able to make it?” Evie asked dubiously.

“She says she can. She just needed to get her courage up a bit. She says Trunks and Humphrey might be more difficult to convince, though. They ran away  _for adventure_. She only did it to find them,” Finn warned her. Evie sighed.

“Of course they did.”

“Hey, were you just cuddling with the missing giraffe?” piped up a curious boy’s voice.

Evie and Finn shrieked and jumped. Finn pinwheeled into Evie’s head and Evie, barely keeping balance without the crutch she’d dropped sometime earlier, tumbled to the ground.

“I’m sorry, Miss Evie! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Paolo leaned over her, concern and guilt clear on his face.

“It’s okay, Paolo. I wasn’t paying attention, it’s my fault,” Evie wheezed with a hand pressed to her chest. Paolo held out his hand and she gripped it with a lopsided smile. For such a short kid, he was surprisingly strong, and between the two of them, had her back on her feet pretty easily. He ducked down and scooped up her crutch before she even thought to look for it.

“Thanks, Pao. What are you doing out here, anyway?” Evie queried, tucking the crutch under her arm.

“Well, I like to hang out in the lighthouse, usually to work on the Apparatus, but I heard a whistle and had to check it out,” Paolo explained in an excited rush. Evie frowned in confusion. “I definitely saw you with a giraffe, right?”

“What’s the Appa- the  _whistle!_ I can’t lose that!” Evie exclaimed in alarm. She swung around, eyes darting over the grass.

“Here it is!” Finn called from the right.

“I found it!” Paolo declared just a breath later, waving it in the air before Evie could even get turned around. “Here ya go, Miss Evie.”

“Thank you, Paolo.” She glanced over at Finn and mouthed ‘thank you.’ “I have an appointment to get to now, but it was nice seeing you again.”

“Yeah, it was. You have to come see the Melody Apparatus plans soon! Me n’ Miss Phoebe are making ‘em and it’s super fun,” Paolo offered eagerly.

“I’ll do that. I haven’t seen Miss Phoebe since before the Circus… I should make sure to see her soon,” Evie mused under her breath.

“Do you need help?” Paolo questioned.

“Help?”

“To get to your appointment? I can help you!” he clarified at her baffled expression.

“Oh, I’m fine. Thanks, though.” She held out a fist, which he enthusiastically bumped with his own. She grinned and began the short trek to the Clinic, crutch thumping energetically over grass and dirt.

“Hey! You never told me ‘bout the giraffe!” Paolo shouted after her. She waved over her shoulder.

“Maybe next time!”

* * *

The loud buzzing ended so suddenly, Evie’s ears still rang a long second after. Cool air rushed over her bared leg and the heavy plaster was pulled gently away. Sure, deft hands ran over her  _very_ pale and hairy leg, but no pain followed in their brisk, business-like wake. Irene made a soft sound of surprise, eyebrows high, and gently laid Evie’s leg down on the examination table.

“I know we took X-rays, but I just couldn’t believe it. Your leg is as good as new, Miss Tallesin. Take it easy the first few days just to be safe, though. The muscles in your leg need to relearn their business. It’s only been two weeks, so you should snap back to a hundred percent in no time,” Irene informed her. Her tone sounded amazed as she added, “I still can’t believe it.” 

“Just lucky, that’s all,” Evie assured her, stretching and bending her knee and ankle.

“And you’ve got magical friends,” Finn added, fluttering down to perch on her shin, giggling as she swung her leg up and down like a seesaw.

“That’s part of the lucky bit,” Evie whispered as Irene bustled around the medicine cabinet. Finn beamed up at her, little stocking-cap waving in the air.

“Here’s some tea. It’s made from blue herb and will help with pain and blood circulation. No more falling down holes, you hear?” Irene advised with a stern, yet humorous glint to her dark eyes.

“Ay ay, Capitan,” Evie teased, saluting. Irene tsked and shook her head.

“Go get that young blood moving. I know how busy you like to be,” Irene ordered briskly.

“The sounds good to me! Thank you again, Ms. Irene!” Evie raced over to the door, bag of tea leaves clutched in her hands and leg feeling weightless. She was almost hopping out the door, one foot bouncing up higher than the other involuntarily.

“Are we going to see the wizard now?” Finn asked excitedly.

“Yep, we sure are, Toto,” Evie joked with an inwardly directed sly smirk.

“My name is Finn, not Toto!” Finn protested in bewilderment.

Evie chuckled, shaking her head at herself and Finn, and jogged towards the house Luke had described. It was a pretty large house for a single occupant and brilliantly white. There was a small placard next to the door above a simple brass mailbox that read  _Wizard’s House._ Evie’s eyebrows jumped up in surprise.

“He doesn’t hide it at all, does he? Why did it take me an  _entire season_ to know about him?” Evie demanded with a look over at Finn. He shrugged.

“You never asked.”

Evie’s face fell into unimpressed lines before she pulled herself together and jabbed the tiny doorbell button. Finn and Evie both swung back at the echoing  _DONG_ of the house bell. It seemed to shake through the foundations of the house up her legs.

“That was like a bell in a scary movie,” Evie said blankly.

“A scary movie?!” Finn squeaked in alarm. He flew behind her head and settled just under her hairline.

“It’s fine, Finn,” Evie whispered as the sound of footsteps finally sounded from the other side of the door. There was a shuffling and rattling… that took an awkwardly long time… before the door slowly creaked open.

The man on the other side of the door blinked blearily and squinted at her… almost  _up_ at her. His skin was dark brown and his features vaguely Middle Eastern, but his eyes were startlingly bright. It took her several long moments to realize that they were in fact two different colors, one brilliant green, the other molten gold. He had a fascinating white tattoo under one eye- a pattern of a single streak and triangles, and his bone-white hair was a messy nest around his face. A thin braid fell over his green eye as he stared at her, nonplussed.

“Ah, Miss Tallesin. You’ve finally come,” the man pronounced as though with dawning understanding. Not that it made  _any_ sense to Evie, or even Finn who popped up from behind her neck to stare at him.

“How does he know your name?” Finn asked in confusion. The wizard peered at Finn.

“Hmm, there are two answers to that. One, I do listen to the townsfolk. More than they realize. Two, I’m not a child’s party magician. I’m a  _wizard_ ,” he answered bluntly. He turned on his heel- his barefooted heel- and entered the house, leaving the door open behind him.

“Did he just talk to you?” Evie gasped.

“Do we go in?” Finn whispered.

The wizard’s voice echoed out of the depths of the house, “Yes, and yes, please. Or leave. I’d like my door closed, however you prefer.”

Finn and Evie glanced at each other. With a shrug and gulp, Evie stepped inside and closed the door. Inside it was cool, but not quite chilly, and definitely dimmer. To the right, the first thing that caught her attention was an upper landing where a giant telescope sat pointing towards the domed, metallic ceiling. Then her eyes trailed over the walls that were covered in heavy wooden bookcases filled to the brim with books of all sizes and ages- even what looked like multiple different languages. The wizard had sat himself at a small round table while her attention wandered, his expression either extremely bored or he had an excellent poker-face. Evie shuffled towards the table, trying not to slouch or feel two inches tall. This guy was so…  _intensely quiet._ It was so unnerving that even his pretty face couldn’t help.

“You have something to tell me,” the wizard stated, not questioned, calmly. Or was it sleepily? His half-lidded gaze did seem a little sleepy.

“Uh, yes, it’s about the witch- uh, Witch Princess,” Evie stammered as she lowered herself into the chair.

“We can’t find her!” Finn interjected agitatedly. Sure enough, the wizard’s languid gaze drifted to Finn and he tilted his head to the side, pensive.

“No? How strange. Could you explain exactly what happened?” he prompted, his tone still controlled and even despite the interest that shone in his bi-colored irises.

Evie and Finn glanced at each other once more, then turned and the story tumbled out of them. They somehow managed to get it out- more or less clearly- while the wizard nodded silently and tapped his finger to his lips. When they stumbled and stammered to a halt, he got to his feet and walked over to a bookcase.

“A large pink frog, you said?” he questioned as he took down a book and began to flip through the pages. For a moment, Evie could’ve sworn she saw a flicker of a smile on his serene face. But it was gone within a blink, leaving her with the impression it must’ve been a trick of the light.

“Yes, and I couldn’t understand it at all! It just said ‘croak croak’!” Finn answered with wild swinging of his tiny arms.

“Ah yes, that would happen, I’m afraid. She is not your usual animal,” the wizard replied. He hummed in what sounded like mild triumph, and brought his book over to them.

“I knew it. It’s-  _She’s_? She’s probably her familiar!” Evie declared, thumping her fist onto the opposite palm. The wizard glanced at her and she was  _sure_ this time there was a smile flickering in and out of sight.

“The Witch Princess, as she calls herself, is… in some trouble. I need to cast a spell to help her, which is most likely what that pink frog you met was trying to convey. As much as it would displease her,” the wizard explained, his smile growing in amusement.

“So you know the Witch Princess and her frog?”

“You could say that,” the wizard said enigmatically.

“So, can we help you with the spell?” Finn asked eagerly. Evie sat up straighter and leaned towards him.

“Indeed. I have most of what I need here, including myself, to cast the spell. However, there are three ingredients I do not have… access to currently. Butter,  _perfectly made_  butter, cow’s, sheep’s, or goat’s, it matters not, as well as a bag of good cornmeal you should be able to obtain easily. Though perhaps they may be time-consuming, I do not know exactly what your farm produces,” the wizard informed them. He paused and tapped the page as his pale brows drew together. “This last ingredient, however, may cause difficulties.”

“What is it?” Evie queried as Finn discreetly tried to hover close enough to see for himself.

“It’s a hibiscus flower. It only grows on Toucan Island.”

“Toucan Island? I’m sure I could go there and get it,” Evie mused hesitantly.

“I’m sure you are  _capable_ of it, if there were a boat to take you,” the wizard said with a small twist of his lips. Evie blinked at him. “There is no longer any boat to take you to Toucan. Not from Castanet.”

“ _What_?” Finn and Evie exclaimed. The wizard merely gazed quietly back at them.

“You mean, the last ingredient is a flower that only grows on an island  _we can’t get to_? Why not?” Evie demanded in outrage.

“I believe it has something to do with the lighthouse. You should ask Ozzie, though you may prefer to ask his nephew,” his eyes glinted humorously as Evie stuttered wordlessly.  _How in the world did-_ “Either would know better than I,” the wizard suggested. He got back to his feet to return the book to its place and Evie got to her own feet.

“I’ll do that. Thanks. Uh… do I just call you wizard, or do you have a name?” Evie asked awkwardly.

He smiled placidly. “I do have a name.”

“Right, of course. Um, I guess I’ll just go. Thank you. For your help,” Evie muttered while backing towards the door.

“It’s not a problem. Though, perhaps, you wouldn’t mind helping me? I have heard you are very good at lending your assistance.”

“Of course, but how could I help  _you_?” Evie sputtered.

“My crystal ball has… become misplaced,” the wizard explained with a slight frown and wave of his hand towards the table where a plush cushion with a sizeable dent in the middle lay. “I’m afraid whoever has found it may be misusing it. If you could keep an eye out, or poke your nose where it may not belong, it would be mean a great deal to me,” he finished with amusement once again lacing his tone.

“I don’t poke my nose unwelcome places,” Evie mumbled with an embarrassed shuffle of her feet. The wizard politely tilted his head in acquiescence. She sighed roughly as her shoulders slumped. “Okay, yeah, I’ll look out for it. It shouldn’t be too hard to find a  _magical_ crystal ball, right?”

“One would hope. I look forward to seeing you in the future. Remember, perfectly made butter, good quality cornmeal, and a hibiscus flower. Haste may not be of the essence, but I’m sure she would appreciate it.”

“I won’t forget! Have a good day!” Evie replied as she stepped out the front door. She and Finn shared yet another glance, identical frazzled expressions on their faces. “He’s a bit odd, isn’t he?” Evie asked

  
Finn agreed enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some less than great news for y'all actually reading each week (which, if you're there, you're the best and thank you!?): I'll be going on a slight hiatus. I'm in a reversebang in a different (huge) fandom. I need to focus on writing that story because the artist I got assigned is amazing and her art is ADORABLE. The last check-in is May 20th, so unless I bang it out in a fit of manic inspiration, it's probably gonna take me that long. I don't want to catch up to the chapters I already have written, hence the hiatus. 
> 
> So. Next Update will PROBABLY be: May 23rd


	16. Festival Fervor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though it had appeared so chaotic when she first arrived, the festival grounds pulled together quickly. By a quarter to nine every volunteer was lounging on the grass and drinking iced lemonade that Ruth had brought over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm just about a week late! I ended using my entire last week of the reversebang tidying up the MASSIVE fic I accidentally ended up writing! oops (though are you really surprised?) If y'all like Sterek, keep an eye out for it! It's a'coming!
> 
> I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. My beta sure liked it when she snuck a peek at the rough draft. LOL It hasn't actually been beta, so any and all mistakes are mine!

Evie trudged up the hill towards her house, weary and muscles quivering, but grinning ear to ear. Luke had an arm slung around her shoulders, chatting about the different styles his dad’s shop offered and which one was probably the best one. She was pretty sure he was trying to convince her to get the fanciest style more because he wanted to make fancy furniture to go with it than to empty her pockets. Finn had long since fallen asleep and was snoring in her pocket contentedly.

“I don’t think I’m a _luxury_ kinda girl,” Evie finally responded doubtfully, only to yawn widely a moment later.

“Ah, _c’mon_ , the paint job and wallpaper’s all the same prices. I guess the furniture is more spendy, but it’ll take awhile to make them, so you can save up, right?” Luke beseeched with big pleading eyes.

“How about _you_ pay for the fancy-schmancy furniture and then we’ll have a deal,” Evie retorted with an eyeroll even as she knew she’d probably give in. Those kitten-ish gold eyes were killer. She would’ve said “puppy-dog”, but they were too cat-like for that, and kittens were just as impossible to say no to as puppies were anyway.

“My dad would _kill_ me,” Luke protested with a laugh. “Just think about it. I won’t bug you about it again till your barn and coop are all done up. Promise.”

“And then you’ll never stop buggin’ me ‘bout it, I bet. At least I finally have enough wood and stone to actually have a date set to fix up the coop!” Evie exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly- and wincing slightly in worry she might’ve jostled Finn in her pocket. He merely sighed and snuggled deeper. Relieved, Evie turned her gaze back to Luke. “First day of summer, first thing in the morning, I’ll be at your shop, Carpenter,” she warned, nudging his ribs.

“Yeah, yeah, I remember. I can’t wait! A _big_ job. It’s just a coop, but it’s still bigger’n I’ve ever had. I bet I could convince my Pops to do it solo!” Luke enthused, fistpumping and eyes shining.

“I dunno if…”

“Hey, is someone at your house?” Luke interrupted her hesitant objection and his bright eyes narrowed. There _was_ a figure standing just outside her door, rubbing the back of their beck and looking around perplexedly. The bright shine of sunlight on silver clued her in the same time it did Luke. “Hey, I think it’s Toby. OI! FISHER!” Luke bellowed, waving his one arm fervently.

“Whoa, wh-whut?” Finn exclaimed in shock, wings buzzing wildly as his head popped up over the top of her pocket. “Oh, it’s just Lu-Luke,” he stammered around a teary-eyed yawn. He pushed himself free and floated wibbly-wobbly towards the well. Evie watched him go with a fond smile, just to shuffle a little faster to keep up with Luke.

Evie fought down the urge to blush as they rounded the corner of the house and Toby smiled and dipped his head in greeting. She’d spent all of lunch with him and his family, and had survived it just fine. It had been _great_ , actually, and pleasant all around. Why was she acting so goofy now?

“Hey, Tobes,” she greeted a little too cheerfully.

“How was… wood-chopping?” Toby asked with an amused smirk.

“ _Awesome_ , as always. It’s nice to have someone out there with me again. I never realized how boring it was alone until Evie couldn’t go with me,” Luke complained good-naturedly while mussing up her hair.

“I’m not your kid brother, Lu. Stop that,” Evie retorted, laughing and slapping his hand away.

“You kinda are. You’re even short and annoying, Princess,” Luke mocked, poking at her cheek.

“I’ll have to agree with Evvy on this. _Brother_ ly isn’t the best descriptor for her,” Toby demurred playfully.

“Only ‘cuz she acts all girly around _you_. She hits _me_ ,” Luke asserted with an exaggerated pout.

“I act ‘girly’ around everyone because _I’m a girl_ ,” Evie stated dryly, air-quoting around the adjective with a roll of her eyes.

“A much better way to say it. Less subtlety,” Toby chuckled. Evie grinned over at him.

“You can’t use subtle with _Luke_ , he’s more oblivious than me.”

“Hey,” Luke yelped, “how’d I end up the butt of the joke?!”  

Evie sighed dramatically. “It just comes so naturally to you.”

“Your leg isn’t broken anymore! I can toss you around now,” Luke threatened with a wide swing of his arm to catch her. She laughed and ducked away easily.

“My leg isn’t broken anymore which means I can also _run_ again. You’ll have to catch me first. Now get off my property, Carpenter. I know for a fact your Pops gets grumpy if dinner is late ‘cause he’s waiting on _you_ ,” Evie ordered, shoving at his back. He groaned and threw his weight back on her arms.

“But it’s so far _away_. I’m hungry now.”

“I don’t have anything here for you. Get going!”

“Fine, fine. Nice seein’ you, Toby! You gonna be at the Festival tomorrow?”

Toby nodded, smirking at their antics. “Of course. I always enjoy seeing the pet contest.”

They watched Luke jog away a long moment before Evie turned to Toby with a curious tilt of her head.

“I wasn’t expecting you tonight,” she said quizzically. Toby ducked his head and rubbed at his nose.

“I was at the pond, seemed like a good day for carp fishing, and thought I’d stay long enough to see how your first day outta the cast ended. Besides, your property has the prettiest view of the sunset,” Toby explained, jerking his chin forward. She followed the motion, turning slightly to see the admittedly gorgeous, panoramic view of the ocean horizon and vibrant skyline.

“It is a pretty nice spot,” Evie conceded, body feeling relaxed and loose as she gazed at the sight. There was something about beautiful things that soothed the soul. “I’d think up in Garmon might be better, though.”

“Garmon doesn’t have Serenity,” Toby pointed out. Evie blinked in surprise and delight.

“There. _That’s_ why it’s the perfect name. For moments and comments like that,” Evie breathed happily. Her eyes danced over her property, the rundown buildings, the vividly green grass and swaying crops, the animals that wandered aimlessly about, the fairy that was a tiny, bobbing light darting through the pink cherry trees. “There’s no place like Serenity.” She turned back to Toby and matched his lazily contented smile. “Did you wanna stay for dinner?”

“I’d like that. We could sit for a while and have tea after, if you want?” he suggested as well.

“Yeah, that’s sounds great. I need to plant some seeds, though. We might not have enough time…” Evie remembered, biting down on her lip.

“I’ll find food inside and rustle something up while you do your farming business. We’ll make time,” Toby offered simply. Evie grinned widely and nodded.

“I’ll go inside. I’m _starving_. I wanna see what he’s cooking,” Finn informed Evie, buzzing around her head before zooming into the house after Toby.

Evie let him go without protest, glad to see he was feeling better after the setback of that morning (and his clear discomfort of the Fugue Forest). The talk with Ozzie had been a simple one. Apparently the Lighthouse couldn’t be fixed because the aqueduct that powered the electricity had long since stopped working. There was some sort of blockage high up in Garmon District that they just couldn’t get to; the water just wasn’t flowing as strong as it should be. Without the water of the aqueduct, there was no way to power the light, and no light meant no ship could come into their harbor. During storms or night or even early morning, the light was needed. It was too dangerous to allow ships to dock without it. It didn’t help that further off the shore, the waters had gotten too choppy and wild, making even daytime travel to Castanet docks difficult. Paolo offered to show her his and Phoebe’s Apparatus plans, but before he could clarify what he meant, Evie had to leave to meet up with Luke. She’d promised to see them soon, but Finn had been beside himself when she chose to leave.

The newly bought seeds were planted- and she was just finishing up watering them- when a voice hallooed her from the path. She glanced up, startled. Rooted in place and bewildered, Evie watched as Hamilton bustled up her lawn to perch on her well and sigh gustily.

“That is quite a walk and it’s my second time today. You’re a very hard young woman to track down,” Hamilton admonished jovially. He pulled out a lacy handkerchief to pat at his flushed cheeks.

“I’m…sorry?”

“It’s quite all right. I just take my duties as Mayor and your town guide very seriously, you know. I like to keep you abreast of situations,” Hamilton explained portentously 

“What situations? Is everything all right?” Evie asked in concern.

“Oh, yes, yes. It’s about the festival tomorrow. Surely you’ve heard word of it?”

“Oh, yea-yes, I have. The… Animal Festival, right?”

The little town Mayor clapped his hands a few times giddily. “Oho, indeed. You do keep up, excellent. There are a few little contests and a few such useful prizes, and right before lunch, the race. Very exciting, that race. You can place a bet, or even race yourself if you feel up to it,” Hamilton told her with a sly wink.

Evie scrunched up her nose and shook her head. “I doubt Hera is much of a racer, and neither am I. I’d like to watch, though. I love cheering people on.”

“Yes, I’m more an audience member myself, but it is _quite_ exciting. You won’t be disappointed. It starts at nine in the morning, but you could come early if you’re feeling particularly eager. We could always use another pair of hands to help set up.”

“I could do that. It’s…in Flute Fields, right?”

“Exactly! Specifically right on Horn Ranch land. Cain and Hanna are always happy hosts for the Animal Festival.” Hamilton got back to his feet as he finished.

“I’ll be there bright and early. As soon as I’m done with my chores here,” Evie promised.

“We’ll be delighted to see you there. Have a good night’s sleep, Miss Evelyn!”

“You, too!” She waved to him until he was out of sight, then turned back to her field. Hera had moved closer to nudge insistently at Evie’s elbow with a damp, warm nose.

“Ah, time for bed is it?” Evie giggled, patting the cow’s black-n-white neck. At her knees, little Clotho baa’ed piteously. Thalia (her duckling), Eris, and Aphrodite could care less about her, however, and were still scuttling around the grass. She rang the bell, propped her fists on her hips, and watched them waddle their way into their respective homes with a proud little grin.

“Doing all right for only one season under my belt,” Evie boasted quietly to herself. “Doing all right.”

She heard her door open and, glancing over that way, saw Toby standing in the doorway. He waved in her direction, making her grin and jog over to him. The smell of something mouth-watering and spicy had her stomach growling and saliva pooling at the back of her tongue.

“What’s _that_?” she moaned, eyes slipping closed and nose raised.

“Bouillabaisse,” Toby answered simply.

Evie smirked playfully. “Bless you.”

“Does this make me the Hermione to your Weasley?”

“You caught it!” Evie laughed, head tilting back.

“I make it a point to remember anything Harry Potter. Was that Hamilton I just saw walking down the road?” Toby asked as he stepped back. She followed him into her house, inhaling deeply and sighing appreciatively.

“It was. He wanted to make sure I knew about the Festival tomorrow.”

Evie stopped dead in the middle of the room, blinking in surprise. Toby continued on towards the stove and the bubbling pot, scoffing under his breath and shaking his head. Somehow, Toby had set up the crooked, shabby, little table and utterly transformed it. A large blue and white checked cloth lay over it, an old brown bottle filled with pretty green and yellow herbs and matching silverware set out nicely over the now-covered surface. A large green bottle filled with a dark liquid made with what smelled like berries of some kind sat by the flowers as well. He must’ve brought it all in his tackle box. Pressing her fingertips to her mouth, her wide, astonished, auburn eyes bore into his back.

“It’s not as if it’s the biggest event of the season and everyone hasn’t been talking about it,” Toby was drawling wryly, stirring the pot on the stove.

“Y-Yeah, I’m pretty sure everyone has invited me to it ten times,” Evie joked weakly while slowly making her way to the gussied up table. She brushed her fingertips over the very rustic-chic centerpiece, then sank into her chair.

“Look at the pretty table, Evie! Why don’t you make it look this pretty? And it smells _yummy,_ doesn’t it? He had all sorts of yummy fish and shells and stuff in his box. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think it was magic, too!” Finn exclaimed as he zipped around the table, only to halt and cuddle under her chin, wings chiming.

“It does look pretty, doesn’t it?” she whispered softly. She smiled up at Toby as he set down a bowl in front of her. Instead of sitting opposite, he sat next to her with his own full bowl.

“I hope you like spicy?” he inquired, brows contracting in slight concern. She quickly shook her head and grinned.

“I _love_ it. What’s this?” she asked, picking up the berry juice.

“Cranberry juice from last winter, and it’s the last bottle at home. It’s my favorite, though. Do you…?”

“Yeah, of course! Here, I got it.”

Dinner, and tea with conversation on her stoop later, ended her long, busy day on a happier, soothing note. Sleep that night came easy and sweet, a content smile on her face and Toby’s back retreating down the path clear in her mind’s eye.

 

* * *

 

Horn Ranch was a mess of half-made booths and clusters of multi-colored balloons swaying perilously in the early morning breeze. Cain and Dale were tying up a huge banner between two white-and-red striped poles just at top of the hill, while Renee and Anissa hovered on each side with their hands cautiously raised in the air as if the poles might fall at any moment. Hamilton was smoothing table cloths over the finished booths while Hanna and Shelly set out boxes of what looked like… merchandise? Luke and Bo were setting up one of the last booths and Kathy was brushing down horses in front of the barn. Evie hesitantly walked up to Renee, her own eyes darting up towards the men on their rickety ladders and the unsteady poles they were using for balance.

“Oh, Evie! You made it!” Renee enthused when she tore her eyes off her father.

“Yeah, um, it seems kinda hectic, where should I…?” Evie trailed off uncertainly.

Anissa stepped over then, pleasant and sanguine smile on her pretty face. “There is a sign that needs to be placed at the bottom of the hill, and maybe a handful of balloons to be tied to it? Just put it next to the crossroads sign, that should be fine,” Anissa offered gently, gesturing towards the materials with a sweep of her hand.

“I can do that!” Evie agreed, relieved.

“You can come help me n’ my boys with the stage once you get back,” Dale boomed down at her. She craned her neck to look up, shading her eyes when the sunlight almost blinded her. “It’s good to see you runnin’ about, not that the cast slowed you down much,” he added with a belly-shaking laugh. Anissa gasped and jerked towards him when the ladder shook precariously. It didn’t fall over, thankfully.

“It’s nice to see you too, Mr. Dale. I’ll hurry up with my chore so I can come swing a hammer around with you guys! Don’t fall and break your neck before I get back!”

Dale and Cain both guffawed good-naturedly.

“So it’s fine if he falls when you get back?” Cain called down to her.

“I wouldn’t want to miss the show,” Evie quipped before darting away, leaving the men laughing and the younger women stifling shocked giggles.

She spared a wave towards Hamilton, Hanna, and Shelly, but held up the sign to signal she was already busy instead of going over. Hamilton’s particular brand of… jollity just wasn’t appealing at seven o’clock in the morning.

Though it had appeared so chaotic when she first arrived, the festival grounds pulled together quickly. By a quarter to nine every volunteer was lounging on the grass and drinking iced lemonade that Ruth had brought over. Renee and Cain brought out baskets of fluffy biscuits and strawberry jam while Hanna handed out boiled eggs from a large pail. Luke, Bo, Evie, and Anissa all sat together, chatting about festivals past and similar events Evie had seen back in her hometown… er, _city_. Luke was exceptionally interested in the weeklong food fair. Evie herself felt a little homesick at the thought of the tiny, yet famous donut shop she used to go to near daily. They were probably a bit expensive for donuts, but worth every penny.

“You could ask my Papa to help you try to re-create them, Evie,” Renee offered as she sat with the group and set her nearly empty basket aside. “He loves baking and he’s very good at it.”

“You could ask Chase. I heard he’s an amazing cook at anything, and… maybe he could use a new friend,” Anissa suggested quietly. Evie scrunched up her nose and frowned lightly.

“We didn’t exactly have the best first impression… but I’ll think about it,” Evie hedged.

“Yolanda is kinda _famous_ for baking, you could ask her, too,” Luke pointed out.

“Are you trying to say my Papa’s baking _isn’t_ good?” Renee demanded with fists on her hips (which looked a little awkward from where she was sitting curled up on the grass). Everyone laughed at her mock-offense.

“I’m just sayin’ Yolanda’s is _legendary_! Have you had her spinach cake? It’s the best thing in the world,” Luke enthused dreamily, a slight bit of drool gathering at the corners of his mouth. Evie shoved at his shoulder.

“Everything is spinach with you. Mop up your face.”

“I prefer her strawberry shortcake, and since it’s strawberry _season,_ she might actually bring some to sell today,” Renee interjected with an equally dreamy look, sans drool.

Bo nodded eagerly to Renee’s wishful thinking. “Definitely strawberries for me, too. Sorry, Mr. Luke.” Luke merely snorted loudly and ruffled Bo’s short blond hair.

“Will your mother be selling some of her famous goat cheese? I haven’t had it in forever,” Anissa lamented longingly.

“Yes! Not very much, so buy it fast. Most of it we sell to the city,” Renee explained in an aside to Evie. “We’ve had to buy poultry feed for the past couple years, and, with our animals producing, um… poorer quality and less and less each season, all of our best products we’ve had to sell to the city to make ends meet.” Her shoulders slumped as if under a heavy weight, Anissa’s worried expression mirroring hers.

“Why have you been buying feed? Can’t you make your own?” Evie asked in confusion. Renee’s normally mirthful brown eyes turned dark and sad, flickering towards the motionless windmill.

“The wind in Castanet has been so…” Renee broke off.

“It’s like the soil and the fire,” Anissa cut in when Renee seemed at a loss. “The wind’s just not as strong as it used to be. It can’t turn the windmill anymore. If it doesn’t turn, then…”

“Then, you can’t grind your own feed,” Evie finished. Anissa and Renee both nodded glumly.

“Sugar, curry powder, salt, feed, pretty much anything we need to grind, we have to buy and bring in from the city. We can usually sell the raw materials, but,” Anissa grimaced slightly, one hand fluttering through the air and falling back into her lap. “The soil’s been so weak…”

“And the animals have been so listless,” Renee added softly.

“It’s just been a lot harder on everyone,” Anissa admitted. “The waterwheel, where all our flour’s made… used to be made… doesn’t turn with enough power to grind anymore, either. My father finally locked it up last year.”

“And even the fish don’t bite like they used to,” Renee exhaled sadly, hands fidgeting just above ehr lap. Luke blinked and glanced around as if suddenly remembering something.

“This conversation suddenly got depressing,” Bo realized with a frown. Anissa and Renee chuckled ruefully. “It’s not all bad, especially not recently! The Bells are ringing again and Mr. Carpenter says the Goddess’ blessings are coming back,” he reminded them stoutly. Evie bit her lip as Renee and Anissa shared a look of tentative hope at his words. Luke was still squinting into the distance and Evie latched onto the potential change in topic desperately.

“Luke, did we lose you?” she teased a little too heavily. Luke turned back to them with a grin.

“No, sorry! Rey just mentioned fish and I thought… where’s Toby? He didn’t come with you?” he asked, turning abruptly towards Evie. Evie’s face blushed bright red.

“Wh-what is _that_ supposed to mean?” she stammered in surprise.

“I thought he spent the night?” Luke replied slowly, questioningly, and completely obliviously. Anissa gasped a startled and intrigued ‘oh’ as Renee glanced between Evie’s tomato-red face and Luke’s naively baffled one.

“ _No, he didn’t_ ,” Evie retorted, sorely regretting her choices already. “He stayed for dinner… and drank some tea on my stoop for a bit…” Evie muttered through a pursed-lipped scowl, dragging her finger over the grass in circles.

“Why are you guys acting all weird? I’ve spent the night with Evie,” Luke exclaimed, his expression even more bewildered by the second.

“But it’s just _you_ ,” Renee answered vaguely. Luke only frowned harder.

“You and Evie, anyone can tell you’re just friends. I was confused at first, but you’re more like siblings than… _something else_ ,” Anissa tried to clarify subtly. Luke blinked again and Evie sighed roughly.

“Lu, you’re just a friend, and a total prat. Anyone with two extra seconds to think could tell that you and I have the sexual chemistry of a teaspoon and block of wood,” Evie finally said with a loud exhale of exasperation and embarrassment.

“Am I the block of wood?” Luke asked in confusion. His eyes abruptly narrowed. “Waitaminnit, I am _oozing_ sex appeal over here, okay? I’m a _LMFAO_ levels of sexy.”

Bo groaned and dropped his beet-red face into his hands. Renee and Anissa shrieked their laughter, each with their hands clutching their sides.

“Yeah, you’re a real animal, bro,” Evie drawled dryly, her mouth twitching at the corner. “But not _with me_. Are you trying to suggest we secretly want to bone each other?”

“Dude, no way!” Luke burst out laughing. “Point taken, but why is Toby- Oh. _Ooooh_ , _really_?” His bright eyes popped open wide, finger pointing right at Evie’s nose. “ _Toby_? I was just jokin’ around before! But _really_?” He gaped at her incredulously.

Evie again regretted every life decision she’d made the past ten seconds and tried not to blush. It didn’t work, she could definitely feel her cheeks burning. But she ignored it fervently. “You don’t move that finger, I’mma _bite it_ ,” she warned dangerously. Luke did drop his hand, but it looked more automatic than because he believed the threat.

“So… does this mean you’re dating?” Renee hesitantly queried. Evie was staring down at her shirt hem, where she was fiddling agitatedly, and Luke was still staring at her, so neither noticed the suddenly concerned glance Anissa shot in Renee’s direction.

“I don’t really want to talk about it!” Evie announced briskly, jumping to her feet. “The Festival will start soon and Candy is going to be here any minute. She’s entering her silkworm, Vera, and I said I’d meet her.” She dusted off her shorts and cleared her throat all while still blushing wildly from hairline to chin. “Where’s that girl at?” She stomped away awkwardly.

“Hey, wait! Evie, _Toby_ , really?!” Luke hollered, flailing and stumbling as he rushed after her.

“ _Shut up, Lu!”_

“I think I’ll go drag Luke away from Ms. Evelyn before she _does_ bite him,” Bo told the two women next to him. He was taking off after the other two before he quite finished the statement.

“You could talk to her. She doesn’t seem very serious about it,” Anissa murmured to Renee as they got to their feet and shook their skirts straight.

“I think she’s not talking about it because it _is_ serious,” Renee replied simply. She gave Anissa a soft, wistful smile. “There’s nothing that needs to be said.”

Anissa smiled back gently. “How about we help your mother with those dairy products?”

“You just want first pick at the cheese,” Renee accused with a good measure of her usual cheer returned. Anissa giggled behind her hand.

“Perhaps.”

 

 

It didn’t take long for the festival grounds to fill. Paolo, Taylor, and Chloe were rushing around creating noise and mayhem aplenty while most of the people Evie’s age were clustered around Cain, who was writing down names of the racers and all the moneyless bets being placed. Finn trilled excitedly beside her ear, his eyes wide and huge as they glanced around. Even his little sharp nose was twitching at the scents coming from Yolanda’s booth.

“Did you enjoy sleeping in?” Evie risked a murmur, hiding her moving mouth behind her glass of melon milk. She glanced down at it in surprise and took a bigger gulp.

“Yeah! I love sleeping at the Spring with Mother and Alana and Collin, but your pillow _might_ be more comfortable than the grass,” Finn confessed with a guilty droop of his pointy ears. Evie snorted and coughed painfully around a nose full of milk.

“Oh, Evie! Be careful,” Candace scolded anxiously, coming up to take away Evie’s cup and pat her back gently.

“I didn’t mean to choke,” Evie protested hoarsely. “Also, hey, Candy.”

“Good morning, Evie,” Candace sighed fondly. She shifted the large box under her arm and handed back the glass. “How was setting up?”

“Easy and fun. And I got free second breakfast from it. I don’t think anyone appreciated my hobbit jokes, though. The plebes.” Evie grinned and rubbed her nose with the back of her glove. Her eyes caught on the box, obviously, and she pointed to it. “Is that… Vera?” Candace nodded, her eyes brightening.

“Yes! Do you want to meet her? She’s very sweet,” Candace offered eagerly. She was already lifting the lid– liberally covered in large air-holes Evie now saw– as she spoke. Inside lay a large, sleepily-blinking silkworm. It was pale pink, almost white, with a funny little flare at the tip of its tail. Candace reached in to pat Vera’s head affectionately, and the silkworm made a strange, but contented sound.

“She’s very cute and looks happy. You must be a very good mother,” Evie complimented genuinely. Candace blushed lightly and shook her head.

“She’s very good all by herself. I wonder if we’ll place this year. I don’t mind if we don’t, but I think she would like it,” Candace explained in a flustered rush.

“Vera says she just wants to make Candace proud of her,” Finn told Evie simply. Evie ducked her head to hide the smile. Of course Candace’s silkworm adored her.

“I bet if she loves you as much as you love her, Vera will be happy just making you proud of her,” Evie said as earnestly as possible. Both the silkworm and the sprite were nodding in agreement (Evie really hoped Finn had explained it to Vera, because it would be just _too_ strange otherwise…).

Candace lowered her eyes bashfully, the shadow of her bangs not really hiding her pleased smile. “I should go enter her in the contest now.”

“Right, I’ll go with you!”

Evie and Candace made their way over in step, Finn flittering mostly unseen just behind them. When they got to the stand, Evie looked up to see Toby standing there chatting with Hamilton while a familiar-looking and cute orange-and-white tabby purred contentedly in his arms. Its blazing yellow eyes were slitted, but Evie knew its gaze was focused on her… or, well, the tiny bobbing light at her shoulder. The conversation of that morning had her face burning, suddenly feeling wooden and robotic and her limbs jerking gracelessly as the two young women closed the gap. The gawkiness only increased when Toby turned and smiled languidly towards them, obviously at his ease.

“Good morning, Candace, Evelyn,” Toby drawled with a nod of his head.

“Good morning.”

Evie mumbled something that sounded vaguely like ‘morning’.

“Has your early start already tired you out, Miss Evelyn?” Hamilton chortled. Evie quickly shook her head.

“Oh, no! I’m fine! Rarin’ to go!” Evie chirped over-brightly, swinging her fist across her torso energetically.

Candace gazed over at her, visibly perplexed. Hamilton chuckled on completely unaware. Evie carefully avoided Toby’s eyes by bending over just enough to be on the same level as the tabby.

“Who’s this little guy… or gal?” Evie’s eyes darted up in question, only to rapidly dart down again.

“His name is Sinatra. I just entered him in the pet contest,” Toby answered with a puzzled quirk to his tone.

“Sinatra? Like Frank Sinatra?” Evie finally met his gaze head on, lips curving up in charmed half-smile.

“He’s one of my favorites. My mother has all his records on vinyl,” Toby murmured, voice dropping pitch, immediately making what should have been a public moment intimate. The green of his eyes gleamed under his pale lashes as his mouth tilted up to match hers. “When I was supposed to be in bed, I’d hear the records play and sneak out. My parents would be waltzing in the living room as Sinatra played and I’d watch them for hours. I’d fall asleep behind the couch listening to ‘Moon River’ and wake up in my bed.”

The smile on Evie’s face grew wider. “That sounds ridiculously adorable. From beginning to end. Is that your favorite song? I don’t… actually know any Sinatra, not really. I’m more a ‘all 90’s, all the time’ kinda listener,” she admitted ruefully. She reached out the tips of her fingers to Sinatra the cat’s twitching nose.

“It’s not my favorite, but it’s a good one. We’ll listen to Sinatra together soon.” The promise combined with the intense green-eyed smile had Evie almost swooning towards him. There was something about a man– no, just _Toby_ – holding a cat and talking about love songs.

In other words, it was _completely_ and _utterly_ unfair.

“ _Ahem_ ,” Hamilton coughed politely. Evie jumped guiltily, only slightly gratified that Toby also started, eyes widening minutely. Hamilton chortled behind the loose flare of his sleeve. “I believe your friend here is trying to sign in her own entry.”

Evie gasped and whirled around to gaze at Candace, mildly horrified at herself. “I’m so sorry, Candy,” she exhaled quietly.

By the shake of her blue braids and tiny, understanding smile, Evie could tell Candace knew her apology meant more than just being in the way. There had been an oblivious bubble around her during that entire exchange; the rest of the world a hazy background. That _Candace_ had been put ‘in the haze’ had Evie’s insides squirming like snakes.

Toby and Evie moved out of the way with swift apologies– Hamilton’s infuriating chuckles far too knowing this time– and waited just a foot or two way while Candace finished her task. The silence between them was stiff but… significant. Evie reached out to stroke Sinatra’s silky, orange head between his twitching ears.

“What about your parents?” Toby suddenly inquired, voice still low and scratchy.

Evie bit down on her lip and shrugged. “My parents got married because they liked each other and it was convenient. They’re friends, not epic romantics.”

“I thought I would like something like that,” Toby mused thoughtfully. Evie gaped at him.

“But you have such lovely memories of your parents being so… so _gone_ on each other. Why would you settle for something… something _less_ than that?” Evie demanded confusion.

“I didn’t think of it as something less. Romance and being, well, _gone_ on someone… it seemed like a lot of work,” Toby laughed at the confession. “It’s the thing you see in movies and read in books. I think my parents are great, it’s amazing to see how much they still love to woo each other whenever I visit them, but putting so much effort into loving someone seemed daunting. Something to _work_ at every day. I thought friendship, an easy companionship, would be better and just as long-lasting.”

Candace walked up to them, catching the end of his words and working through them with a confused frown.

“It’s nice, I guess,” Evie conceded with her brows furrowing. “There’s nothing _wrong_ with my parents’ marriage, and sometimes the real passionate romantic stuff… it can be scary and intimidating. Loving someone that much…” The idea of it did send a particularly hard press to her chest, her heart beating extra hard to catch up with her breath.

But was it fear? Or just… yearning?

“It may be scary, or intimidating, b-but… I’d r-rather have d-dancing in the middle of the night than having a c-companion,” Candace disagreed, stuttering more than usual at speaking out. “I s-suppose that’s s-silly and s-selfish of me…”

“I didn’t say I thought the same anymore,” Toby murmured. Evie felt her palms sweat and spine stiffen. _He’s not- Stop over-thinking, Evelyn Tallesin._ “Maybe romance isn’t as much hard work as I thought it was.”

“Romance? _Why_ are we talkin’ ‘bout romance when there’s a race t’be havin’,” Kathy challenged in mock-outrage, fists on her hips and legs braced apart. The strange frission of tension fizzled away completely as Kathy barreled into their circle. Evie was _not_ complaining in the slightest, already grinning widely at Kathy refreshing brashness. “Y’all better have put your money on _me_ ,” she added with a toss of her golden ponytail.

“We don’t bet money?” Candace pointed out.

“Semantics. C’mon, girlie, you’re gettin’ the best seat t’see me win. Y’all, too,” Kathy ordered. She linked arms with Candace, careful of the silkworm box, and winked at Toby and Evie. “Romance is for Flower Festivals or stargazin’, _not_ for racin’ days.”

“She has a point,” Evie laughed. “I’m pretty sure Luke wanted me to cheer him on.”

“Kathy or Renee would be the better choice,” Toby warned as they made their way towards the racetrack behind the two women arm-in-arm. Evie released a long-suffering sigh.

“Oh, I believe you. But some things you sacrifice for friendship, like winning some fancy carrots.”

“If I win fancy carrots putting my name down for Renee, I’ll share some with you.”

“Ooh lala, that’s true romance there!” Evie teased, fanning herself and batting her eyes.

Toby tilted back his head and laughed his shoulder-shaking laugh. For the first time, she noticed his eyes crinkled at the corners and she couldn’t help but wonder if they’d be etched there one day– marks of a cheerful life lived well and happily.

“City girls are apparently easy to please romantically.”

“Oh yes, just wave some shiny carrots at us and we _swoon_. Probably because most of us haven’t seen carrots unwashed and without plastic wrap.”

 

 

The festival went off without a hitch. Renee had barely eked a win, Kathy a pace behind, and Luke trailing in fourth after _Irene_ on a _goat_. Evie had teased him mercilessly around a mouthful of romantic, barely-washed yet somehow shiny, carrot. Candace got second place in the livestock contest, just behind Hanna’s first. The humble, overwhelmed, teary gratitude had all of Candace’s friends hugging her tightly and enthusiastically congratulating Vera– who probably had no idea why so many new faces were cooing down at her. Dale, of course, won first place in the pet contest, showing off Boss’s repertoire of amazing tricks to the whole town’s ecstatic cheering and clapping. Though, Toby and Sinatra surprised everyone by coming in second; showing off an amazing set of flips that Sinatra accomplished flawlessly. Sinatra immediately leapt, wrapped himself around Toby’s neck like a living, purring scarf, and promptly fell asleep. He didn’t even stay awake long enough to see the scarlet and silver ribbon Toby received in Sinatra’s honor.

After the humiliating and guilty moment of forgetting Candace that morning, Evie threw  herself into humoring and chatting with every friend animatedly. She hovered mostly around Candace, attentively including her in every conversation and rarely leaving her side for longer than a moment. Every now and then, Candace tossed Evie a mystified look, but neglected to call her out on it– as per Candace’s norm. When the sun finally set, and Hamilton announced the closing of the festival, Evie was one of the first to volunteer to help tear down the booths and load leftover merchandise onto wagons.

Evie wiped sweat from her forehead after laying down another armful of planks. Finn was off playing with some of the pets still wandering around the ranch, waiting for their owners’ whistles to go home, and only a handful of villagers were left helping. Of course, all the Horns, Anissa, Kathy, Shelly, and Candace. With the last of the booths and the stage already broken down, the Carpenters and Bo swung onto their wagon to leave. Their backs still casting long shadows over the top of Moon Hill from where they all sat on the bench, and Evie shaded her eyes to watch them go– an excuse to pause and _rest_ for a moment. Candace stepped up to Evie, a steaming mug clasped in her hands.

“Hey, Candy. I’m surprised you and your grandma aren’t gone yet. You had the least amount of stuff,” Evie stated questioningly. She took the cup and groaned in delight at the sweet taste of milk tea.

“Since we don’t set up in the morning, we like to help at the end. As a thank you,” Candace explained modestly. “You know, I’m not… I’m not upset with you. About this morning,” she said, hesitant and uncertain. “You don’t have to try so hard to make it up to me.”

“Candace,” Evie breathed out, shame coloring her tone. “I shouldn’t have cut you out like that. I don’t want you to feel like I only tried so hard because I was _guilty_ , though. Some of it was, but mostly, I just like being around you. You keep me levelheaded. And I need that,” the rancher added dryly.

“It’s okay… t-to b-be s-swept away. You work so hard and spare so much time for everyone. It’s okay if… s-sometimes… you w-want to be… s-selfish,” Candace urged as firmly as she could in her halting, shy way. “It’s okay to be r-romantic,” she blurted with a bright blush and determined set to her soft chin.

Evie ducked her head and rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s not okay to do that at the expense of a friend, though.”

Candace shook her head and, pausing only a moment, reached out to clasp Evie’s hand in both of hers. “I know you… you care about me. You’re the… b-best friend I’ve ever had. N-nothing you c-could do would ever c-convince me otherwise.”

“ _Awww, you darling!”_ Evie gushed, throwing her arms around Candace’s shoulders and tugging her close. Tea spilled heedlessly over Evie’s glove and onto the grass. Candace eeped and giggled while her hands fluttered through the air over Evie’s back. “I love you so much, Candy. You’re my best friend, too.”

“Then, when I s-say it’s okay to g-go now, you’ll believe me?” Candace queried a little breathlessly.

“Go now? But I’m not done yet,” Evie said as she pulled back, eyebrows rising high. Frowning, she exchanged the mug of tea to her other hand and flapped her wet, gloved hand to dry. Candace took the mostly empty mug back and smiled kindly.

“You helped set up this morning. No one would mind if you left early. Especially s-someone who I th-think is waiting for you,” Candace whispered, mortified by her own daring.

Evie cocked her head to the side and frowned. “Who’s waiting for me?”

Candace sighed and twisting the hem of her cardigan with one hand, the other pressing the mug close to her chest. “M-Maybe he’s not, but I think he is.” Evie’s eyes widened and her mouth pursed into a silent ‘oh’ of surprise. “Good night, Evie.”

“Good night…” Evie stepped back, rubbing her flushing cheeks with the back of her gloves. She shouted one more good night to the rest of the stragglers before turning and jogging towards home. Finn flew up and climbed sleepily into her breast pocket, yawning widely.

“It’s about time. I’m exhausted. Those pancakes we had for lunch were _yummy_ , though. We should have pancakes _every day_ ,” Finn suggested sleepily.

“You’ll get so pudgy you won’t be able to fly,” Evie said in amusement.

“Worth it! You can just carry me around,” Finn shrugged. She chuckled and patted at his head. When they reached the house, Finn was fast asleep and whistle-snoring.

And Toby was sitting against her front door with his eyes closed and head tipped back, Sinatra in his lap with his tail swinging lazily.

“I rang the bell to call your animals in. Is that alright?” Toby informed her without opening his eyes.

“That was… yeah, that was fine. I’m sure they appreciated it, because I’d have had to wake them up to call ‘em in if they’d waited for me,” Evie said with a helpless little shrug.

Toby peered up at her through half-lidded eyes. In the darkness, she couldn’t quite see his eyes, and she couldn’t help the little spur of disappointment. As if reading something on her face she didn’t know she’d let show, Toby gently lifted Sinatra off his lap and got to his feet. Sinatra stretched and yawned between them.

“I just wanted to make sure you made it home,” Toby said, apropos of nothing when the silence drifted on too long.

“I did,” Evie choked out, shuffling her feet in the dust and clasping her hands behind her back.

“That’s good. I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m sure. You made a promise to Paolo, after all,” Toby replied lightly. He clicked his tongue at Sinatra and moved to pass Evie, his hand coming up to brush over her elbow.

It was such a _stupid_ touch. Her _elbow_? It was stupid and awkward and not what she wanted.

“If… If I asked you to stay…?” she forced out, body twisting to follow him and hand reaching out to grasp his. The one that had touched her _elbow._ Like a _dork_.

Toby stilled, then turned on his heel. The moonlight on his hair shined silver and his gaze was intent on her face. She shivered and couldn’t tell if it was the look or the night breeze or both.

“Are you? Asking?”

Evie swallowed hard, heart pounding. She wondered, inanely, if it would wake poor Finn up like a bass drum to the ear.

“Yes. I… I want you to stay. Not for… it doesn’t have to be like _that_ , just lying down and falling asleep or… maybe, I wouldn’t mind a _little_ more, but n-no pressure!” Evie babbled, her free hand gesticulating wildly through the air and the one still clutching his feeling sweaty and hot inside the heavy leather glove.

Nothing Toby ever did was _fast_ , or _quick_. Nothing he did was truly _sudden_. But somehow, his slow, languid movement towards her managed to startle her. His hands smoothed up her arms and goosebumps followed. His feet stepped just one pace forward, body leaning incrementally into her space and the fine hair at the back of her neck stood up. She saw it coming, expected it when he responded to her invitation so earnestly, but still she was _surprised_ , heart stopping and breath catching, when he pressed close enough that their clothes rustled against each other. Her head tipped just enough their noses missed bumping, and their eyes, half-lidded and falling, met. Then his lips brushed hers and the world went hazy again.

The moment of the morning was back as if the rest of the day had merely been a long intermission. With her hands suddenly free, and his resting on her shoulders, she did two things– first, she reached back to shove her creaking, rickety door open, and second, reached forward to grasp the loose folds of his shirt over his belly in a tight fist. Finally, she stepped back, tugging him after her. They broke apart just long enough for Toby to whistle sharply between his teeth and waited just a breath longer for Sinatra to bound past their ankles into the house.

“He comes when you _whistle_?” Evie giggled a hair’s width from Toby’s mouth, lips brushing as she spoke.

“I trained him to do flips and _that_ impressed you?” Toby retorted wryly. She could feel his lips against hers twisting up into that teasing smirk-that-wasn’t and it made her giddy.

“It’s the little things,” Evie replied flippantly. She threw her arms around his neck and, before she could stop herself, blurted, “Anything else you can impress me with?”

Toby’s forehead knocked against hers as he groaned in pain. “That was a terrible pick-up line. _City girls._ ” Evie tipped her head back and laughed loudly and freely.

Both his hands cupped her face, thumbs brushing over cheekbones and making her feel… _fragile_. Her laughter melted into a sigh and her arms lowered to his waist to hold on tightly. Then, his mouth was over hers again, gentle and sweet and slow. Like he could send hours standing in the middle of her dining room and kissing her breath away. He smelled like sea wind and brine, and his hands were warm on her skin. It was a wrench to step away, and Evie’s lashes fluttered dazedly when she tried to pry her eyes open. But she could hear the faint whistles coming from her shirt and Toby couldn’t.

“Lemme go wash up and uhm… we could…?” Evie shrugged a shoulder with an awkward, lopsided smile. Toby smiled– his lips were redder, bruised and just a little puffy, and she couldn’t stop _staring_ , but it looked like he was staring at _her_ mouth, too– and nodded once.

“I’ll be here,” he agreed quietly, brushing hair behind her ear. His fingertips lingered right at the hollow there.

She wondered, with her eyes darting over his lazy smile and half-lidded green eyes, how many times had he told her that?

While Toby kicked off his shoes, Evie discreetly tucked Finn on the far side of the pillow, closest the wall, and hurried into the bathroom. It took too long, and she’d frozen, wide-eyed and red-faced when she saw Toby waiting, sitting on the edge of her bed when she came back out, but they fell into the bed together at last. Fully dressed and eyes locked. There was a long, silent moment, long enough Evie had to duck her head to hide the half-embarrassed grin, then his arm fell around her waist and he pulled her close. Evie squeaked, then burst into laughter quickly muffled by her pillow between them.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Just,” Evie looked up to see Toby gazing down at her, the only light from the moonlight outside and casting most of his face in shadow. She looped her arm around his shoulders and moved through that tiny bit of space before she could _think_ too much.

Lips lingered over curves of his cheek and jaw, their noses bumped, and whispered laughter was interspersed at last with slow, almost _shy_ , drugging kisses warm and damp from shared breaths. They fell asleep between one kiss and the next, heads on the same pillow and limbs tangled.

It was… _simple_. Nothing terrifying about it at all.


	17. Writing on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good! I’m glad you’re finally here to help the Harvest Goddess. We’ve been waiting a long time for you.” He suddenly looked edgy, fingers fidgeting and eyes shifty. “I… uh, tried to Ring the Bell earlier… but, uh, never mind. Let’s try Ringing it again!” Ben said with obviously forced optimism. He spun around before Evie or Finn could press him further and raised both his tiny arms high.

Finn was snoring, wings tinkling like glass bells as they shivered, and for some reason Evie’s bed was moving. She groaned sleepily, flopping over onto her back and throwing an arm over her eyes. Her mouth was fuzzy and gross, her body limp and heavy with sleep, and it was still dark outside in the fleeting glance she gave her window. In spite of it all, she felt _buoyant_ – sleepily buoyant, true. A hand smoothed over her mussed, auburn hair and she squinted blearily through lashes and gross sleep crust to see Toby leaning over her with his usual foxish smirk and lazily half-lidded eyes.

“Eurgh?” Evie mumbled. The corners of her mouth trembled upwards and the buoyancy made sense again as his hand lingered on her cheek.

“I didn’t mean to wake you. I’ll see you later.”

“Hng,” she agreed with a little nod. Then, she tucked her face deeper into the pillow and curled into a ball. Sleep was already pulling her under to the sound of his chuckles. There was a slight dip in the bed and something soft, warm, and purring balled up in the curve of her stomach and arms.

 

 

Summer dawned hot, just bearably humid, and sunny at the much more reasonable hour of six a.m. Evie stood on her stoop, cat winding around her ankles, fairy buzzing at her ear, and a steaming cup of milk tea in hand. It was too early to really think, or move, her clothes hanging haphazardly around her frame evidence of her general grogginess. As a figure walked up the path to her house, horror swamped her thinking it might be Hamilton. Today was _not_ a day she could handle the Mayor’s absurd merriment. A moment later, the figure resolved into someone too tall to be the Mayor; Renee was humming and swinging a large basket as she crested the path. She was as chipper and fresh as she normally was at the disgustingly early hour, but fortunately Evie didn’t have to put on a respectful face for Renee. Friends were great that way. …She really needed to send another email to Cris. She hadn’t sent one since she got the cast off.  She shoved aside the guilt and flapped a lazy wave in greeting.

“You look exhausted,” Renee remarked, somehow amused and concerned at once.

“Apparently the festival was more excitement than I thought it was,” Evie sighed. She wasn’t _deliberately_ avoiding mentioning Toby’s sleepover, really. Of course, Sinatra used that moment to mewl piteously. Evie glanced down and levelled a serious, sardonic look at the tabby. “Kitty, I don’t know what you expect from me. _I’m_ not the one who works in a fishery.”

Renee blinked down at the tabby in surprise. “Sinatra spent the night with you?”

“I woke to him on my face. He’s lucky after the initial panicked flailing I decided it was funny,” Evie told her with a glare down in Sinatra’s direction. He purred and rubbed against her legs. “Ah, screw it, you’re so flippin’ cute.” She sunk down and scooped him up to cuddle into his soft fur. She popped back up, empty mug dangling from one hand and cat cuddled under her chin. “What’s up, Rey?” Evie asked with curious eyes on the basket.

Her fawn brown eyes lingered a moment longer on Sinatra’s contented face, before seemingly shaking herself out of her own head. “Mama wanted me to hand out thank you gifts to all the volunteers. I decided we could turn yours into a shared breakfast,” Renee informed her with a bright smile and a lift of her basket.

“Is that _pancakes?_ ” Finn exclaimed in delight, nose sniffing loud and obnoxiously.

“It’s buckwheat pancakes and honey.”

“ _Oh,_ she’s the _best_!”

“You’re the best,” Evie echoed her fairy with a lopsided grin. “Lemme go feed my animals while you set up. It’ll just take a second. I’m regular pro now.”

Renee nodded and giggled. “I believe you. I think I may have something for Sinatra to eat in here, too.” She plucked the empty mug from Evie’s hand. Sinatra jumped down then and Evie pulled her gloves out of her back pocket while grinning in relief.

“That’s _great_. I really had no idea what to give him. I don’t even have fish in the house.” Evie opened the door behind her to let Renee (and Sinatra) inside. “You’re a life saver.”

Renee waved her away with a pink-cheeked smile. Evie jogged towards her coop, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her gloves to wake up a bit more. With chickens and duckling fed, cow and sheep fed and brushed, and all of them let out into the early sunlight, Evie sank into her chair at her dining table with a grateful moan. The smell of honey and warm buckwheat had her belly outright _roaring_. Renee smiled and stacked Evie’s plate high. Under the table, Sinatra was eating his own very small plate of honey and pancakes.

“I have fresh milk and some strawberries in the fridge… if you can call that rusty, whining piece of junk a fridge… You want some strawberry milk with this?” Evie offered graciously. Renee’s already jovial face lit up. “I’ll take that as a yes!”

“How’d you like the Festival?” Renee questioned when Evie returned with two full to brimming glasses of pink milk.

“It was fun! Next year, I’m going to enter Hera in the contest. Maybe I’ll finally have a kitty of my own to enter, too. There’s a sweet black one I’ve been buttering up by the Church.”

“She’s been up there for a while. I’m glad someone’s finally interested in giving her a home. I’m more a dog person,” Renee confessed with a guilty shrug of her shoulders.

“Not everyone is a cat person. _Most_ people aren’t, especially black cats. Good for me, though, since black cats are my favorite. Not that I don’t love tabbies, huh, Sinatra?” Evie cooed, ducking under the table. He, of course, ignored her and licked his chops. “Rude.” Evie popped back up with wide eyes to add, “Oh! Speaking of rude, did I say congrats on your win? And your third place with your sheep… uh…”

“Ruthie. You did, but thanks again,” Renee replied with a bashful, pleased flush to her cheeks.

“So what’s the plan for Horn Ranch on the first day of summer?” Evie prompted before shoveling in a mouthful and smearing honey over her mouth.

“Well, handing out all the gifts Mama put together, and then the usual. It’s Sunday, so Kathy will be coming to Horn Ranch to ride, and then afternoon shop chores for Mama. It’s not very exciting.”

“I dunno, I think Kathy makes everything more exciting. She’s really… _lively_ ,” Evie decided on with a grin.

“Like you’re one to talk. You managed to buy a farm, make it pretty prosperous, break a leg, find a Witch’s house, meet a wizard, _and_ become friends with almost everyone in town in less than a season. What was the Witch’s house like?” Renee asked eagerly leaning forward on her elbows and propping her chin on her fists as her eyes gleamed.

“You’ve been waiting forever to ask, haven’t you?” Evie accused lightly, eyes narrowed.

“ _Yes!_ ” Renee exclaimed desperately. Evie laughed.

“It was pretty… _creepy_ at first. It’s in this patch of swamp, right? But it was totally different there, like a piece of summer got stuck in the woods and never left. And the house was dim and dusty and _so quiet_. And then this _giant frog_ just popped out!” Evie began, hands and eyes and face exaggerating every sentence as she narrated. Renee _ooh_ ed and _aw_ ed at every right moment.

“There wasn’t any sign of her at all?” she breathed out with disappointment apparent in her tone at the end of Evie’s telling. Evie shook her head sadly and gulped down the last of her breakfast. “I’ve seen her a couple times before. I always thought she was the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. I was really little, though, and I thought she was a _real_ princess, and so mysterious and strange. My Mama and Papa wouldn’t let me go to her house though. They told me she wasn’t something a little girl should gawk at, which I’m sure they were right. But I wish I would’ve tried when I got a bit older. I can’t help but think she must be lonely in that house, so far away from everyone,” Renee mused remorsefully.

“Whenever she comes back, you can try again. But maybe she likes it. Some people just like being solitary,” Evie pointed out. She got up then with a satisfying stretch. “I should clean up and get moving. I’ve still got crops to water and a coop to pay for before heading over to Harmonica.”

“Harmonica?” Renee asked curiously as she picked up her own dishes to help.

“Yup. I’m meeting with Paolo and, I think, Phoebe. Apparently there’s some machine they’re working on to help with the lighthouse. And I was promised a key to the Watery Cave to get a look at one of those Bells everyone’s talking about.”

“Oh, that’s right! You’ve been asking about those! Mama and Papa said you found one in our windmill.”

“It was actually just the frame. It was just a happy accident, really,” Evie said with an overly nonchalant shrug.

“I can’t believe I forgot all about it being up there, though,” Renee admonished herself.

“It’s cool. The Mayor gave me a book about them just after I got here,” she trailed off, eyes glancing towards Finn as they both giggled, remembering just why he had given her the book. Renee tipped her head, confused but politely silent. “Anyway, I guess I’ve just made it a… a hobby. To find them all. I guess. Like Pokemon. Gotta catch ‘em and all that jazz,” Evie quipped with an all-encompassing wave of her hand.

“Yes, of course, all that jazz,” Renee teased. They rinsed off the dishes and headed out the door. Evie tried to mimic Toby’s whistle of the night before when she held open the door for Renee and her basket. Surprisingly, it worked, and Sinatra came leaping towards them, then past them, like a streak of orange and white lightning.

“Maybe he really wanted out?” Evie muttered, nonplussed.

“I’ll see you later, Evie!” Renee farewelled with a wave of her hand and her cute, cheery smile. Evie waved back– she had no idea of the private relief loosening the tension in Renee’s chest.

 

 

Evie took the mine cart down to Harmonica, whooping enthusiastically as it swerved and rattled dangerously. There was still that dip of fear in her stomach, but it was more the kind of fear that made the adrenaline rush even more heady. She hopped out with steady legs and hurried on. There were a few longer than necessary moments wasted on petting the black cat on the Church Grounds, and feeding it the leftover bits of pancake she’d wrapped in napkin and brought with her. Soon enough, however, she was jogging towards the lighthouse, blood humming and skin flushed. Dale had promised the coop would be ready by the time she made it home that evening and she was _way_ too excited about a chicken house. But who cared?! She _owned_ that chicken house now!

“Are we going to fix up the house next, Evie? Mother says the big storms are coming soon and we’re gonna get all wet in the house! Maybe we should stay with Mother during the storms,” Finn chattered, worry and hope equally high.

“It rained a few times during spring and we were fine. I’d rather fix the barn first. I use Hera and Clotho for their milk and wool, the least I could do is make sure _they_ don’t get rained on or sick,” Evie stated firmly.

“I guess you’re right,” Finn conceded. “You should think about staying with Mother during the big storms, though! It’s always summer at the Spring.”

“I promise to think about it,” Evie caved with a huffed laugh. She shoved open the door of the lighthouse, peering around it with a hesitant “ _halloo?”_

“I’m here!” Paolo exclaimed behind a pile of old sailing (and surfing?) equipment. He popped out and tumbled out of the mess with an excited grin.

“Is Phoebe here yet?” Evie queried, tipping up onto her toes to search for Phoebe’s telltale jade locks behind the mess and piles.

“No, not yet. It’s still early, though. She likes to work in her laboratory in the mornings, but Toby said we could find him when you get here and go scope out the Cave!” Paolo enthused, round face shining with eagerness.

“You’re going to come with us?” Evie asked, grinning at his infectious excitement.

“Yup! I haven’t been able to play in there since… well, since me n’ Chloe forgot to tell anyone we went. We didn’t mean to stay that long! We were just gonna try and find some old cans, there’s lots of them in there, but everything was so cool and creepy, we just forgot… to leave?” Paolo admitted guiltily.

“Mhm, I heard a little about that. If you disappear on me, I’ve got a worse punishment than just locking a gate,” Evie warned with arms crossed over her chest.

“What’s worse than that?” Paolo asked, nose scrunching adorably.

“I’ll _hold your hand_ ,” Evie taunted. The horror on his face was pure gold.

“I’m _eleven_ , I don’t need to hold anyone’s hand!” Paolo protested vehemently.

“Disappear on me in a dangerous Cave, and you won’t have a choice, buster. We got a deal?” Evie demanded ruthlessly. Hopefully, the mirth wasn’t too obvious on her face.

“Yeah, yeah. Toby would probably _let_ you, too,” Paolo agreed with a put-upon sigh. His foxy little face peered up at her, and she could’ve sworn he looked _sly_ for a moment. But Paolo was too sweet to be _sly_ , right? “Sooo, Toby didn’t come home last night. He won’t tell me where he stayed last night. Do you think it was with… _Julius_?”

Okay, the kid was definitely sneaky. Evie felt her face flush bright red.

“I didn’t realize he and Julius were so close,” she hedged, oh-so-brilliantly. “We better head up to the Fishery. I really wanna see that Cave.”

“Why won’t you tell him Toby stayed with us, Evie? What if he’s worried?” Finn asked in confusion. Paolo frowned and swung his head around.

“Hey, do you hear bells?”

“Do you have a wind-chime, maybe?” Evie suggested airily, following it up with a swift exit. Paolo was fast on her heels, still glancing around them.

“I think he heard me!” Finn whispered. Paolo jerked his head around and squinted straight at Finn’s dancing little light. “Does he _see_ me?”

“Huh, it kinda looks like… nah, I’m probably seeing things.” Paolo scratched under his hat, knocking it askew. Evie and Finn exchanged a look as the bridge rattled under her and Paolo’s feet.

“Are you sure you’re seeing things?” Evie finally asked, gaze serious as it met Paolo’s baffled one. His eyes flickered over to Finn’s dancing light and she wondered just how much he _saw_.

“Yeah? I mean I can’t… they don’t–”

“Sh! Don’t say it!” Evie interrupted, placing a finger over her lips and grinning. “Didn’t you hear what happens if you say it?”

Paolo’s expression became downright confounded.

“If you say it out loud, a fairy falls down dead.”

“ _They do!?”_ Finn shrieked in alarm. He whizzed to where her neck met her shoulder and shuddered in terror.

“No, Finn, it’s a saying, from Peter Pan. The play or the book, I can’t remember, but I heard it in an old movie called ‘Hook’,” Evie assured him quickly, rubbing her cheek against his head.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say in front of a fairy,” Finn grumbled without moving. Evie chuckled softly.

“Sorry, Finn.”

“Finn?” Paolo repeated dumbly. His eyes glued themselves to the trembling light under Evie’s chin. “Finn.”

Evie nodded and winked, but the conversation dropped as Toby walked up the dock to meet them at the Fishery.

“I saw you coming back from the lighthouse. I’m sorry it took this long to keep my promise,” Toby explained with an easy smile. Evie blushed as their eyes met, a matching smile curling up her lips. His attention was distracted from her, his eyebrow rising as he looked down at Paolo. “Is something the matter, squirt?” The eleven-year-old jumped and tore his eyes away from Finn.

“N-No! No, it’s nothing. And I’m gonna get taller one day!” Paolo retorted in offense.

“Sure, one day. Until then, you’re still a squirt,” Toby teased, rubbing the top of Paolo’s head so that his hat fell over his eye and ear lopsided.

“ _Hey,_ ” Paolo whined with a short laugh.

“What promise did you mean?” Evie asked once the two relatives, who acted more like brothers than cousins, started to lead her away.

“The one about the Bell. I said I knew where an old Bell was, remember? We’re going there now,” Toby reminded her.

Evie’s eyes widened. “That’s right! You said it was in a Cave _weeks_ ago. The one that Paolo and Chloe got lost in! I can’t believe I didn’t make the connection. I… totally forgot…” she admitted, wide-eyed and sheepish. Toby just laughed.

“We didn’t get lost! _You_ just didn’t know where we were,” Paolo protested indignantly. Toby’s sardonically raised eyebrow had Paolo deflating immediately. “Sorry.”

Toby led them up a few stairs and past Ocarina Inn. Maya was outside sweeping the stone pathway, humming cheerfully, but stopped to wave exuberantly. They exchanged brief good mornings before continuing forward, mostly urged on by an impatient Paolo (and Finn). Too impatient to keep a steady pace, Paolo and Finn hurried on ahead while Toby and Evie strolled leisurely, shoulders brushing occasionally and eyes meeting over private, rather silly-looking smiles. Paolo was perched on the second from the top rung of a rusty, green-painted fence, leaning on his hands and perilously close to toppling right over. Finn fluttered around Paolo’s head, too eager to keep still. Evie caught Paolo’s eye catching on the darting little ball of light in confusion and something like wonder. Toby pinched one of Paolo’s ears between his fingers and tugged just enough for Paolo to scramble off the fence with a surprised yelp.

“I _will_ send you home if you can’t prove to be careful, Pao,” Toby threatened seriously.

“I’ll be careful! I wasn’t gonna fall. Jeesh, it’s like you don’t trust me at all. Everyone knows it was all Chloe’s idea,” Paolo argued, rubbing his ear and trying not to pout.

Toby handed Evie a large, iron key. The hilt of it was enameled blue filigree, ornate and large enough to fill the entire cup of her palm. She and Finn _ooh_ ed over it for just a second before she stepped up to the gate and fitted it in the lock.

“I feel like I’m finding the Secret Garden, but, like, a more watery, briney kinda deal,” Evie joked as she twisted the key with a squeal of rust and iron on iron.

“I can personally attest to no one _dying_ in this ‘garden’, however,” Toby told her dryly, though his lips twitched.

“That’s a relief,” Finn and Evie said simultaneously. She had to fight the urge to look over and grin at the sprite.

“You take all the fun outta things, Toby. We coulda come up with a super scary ghost story to tell her instead,” Paolo complained. He hopped onto the fence and swung it forward with a whoop. It was slow, the iron hinges too corroded by salt and age, but Toby still frowned slightly at Paola’s back. It wobbled and bobbed gradually over the last of the stone walkway before Paolo hopped off onto the beginning of the rocky path into the Cave.

“C’mon, slowpokes!” Paolo crowed with a flourish of both arms.

“We’re right behind you,” Toby replied, gesturing for Paolo to keep going. The preteen bound ahead, careful not to actually run over the quickly dampening rocks. The fisherman paused to pull the gate key free and pocket it again. “I’ll talk to Ozzie about keeping this open. Paolo knows not to come in here without an adult anymore. I doubt even the mastermind Chloe could convince him to, not when he knows we _will_ close it. He likes coming down here too much to lose it again,” Toby told her with a conspiratorial wink at Evie. She laughed and bumped their shoulders together.

“I didn’t think you could be so… _responsible_. Seeing you with Paolo, it’s really cute,” Evie murmured with none-too-little admiration. Toby shrugged, though his cheeks pinkened lightly.

“He’s a good kid, and I’ve been like a really big brother since the beginning. I don’t even mean to,” Toby demurred modestly. Evie slipped her hand into his, keeping them hidden in the billowing folds of his clothes.

“I remember.”

They walked into the Cave side-by-side. The dark and the wet made a damp cold that sunk straight to her bones. She shivered lightly as their footsteps squelched and echoed, mixing with the haunting sound of drips and sloshing water. The moment they walked in, Evie locked her eyes on the giant blue Frame right across from the entrance. Hanging innocuously from the arch was the large Blue Bell.

“It’s _actually here_ ,” Evie exclaimed breathlessly. Her hand fell from Toby’s as she rushed forward, Finn darting along in her wake.

“We don’t have to look for it or fill it up with moonlight, it’s _right there_!” Finn exulted joyously.

Evie moved so quickly that she reached the Bell before Toby or Paolo could say anything. The moment her feet crossed over some invisible line, the Blue Bell glowed and began to shake. The cavern filled with light, as bright as day, but cool and blue instead of warm. The light seemed to shimmer and ripple like waves over the walls, washing over her as if it were weightless water. She closed her eyes, taking a gulping, bracing breath and holding it. She shivered, but more because she felt like she _should_ than because she was actually cold or wet. As a matter of fact, she felt warmer now than when she first entered the Cave.

“It’s okay now. You can open your eyes. And breathe, too!” chirped a happy, squeaky voice.

Evie and Finn blinked their eyes open. A blue-clad pixie hovered just in front of the Bell with a large, sunny smile on his face.

“Hello, I’m Ben, the Sprite of Water and the Blue Bell. You must be the hero. It’s so good that you’ve come at last!” Ben greeted enthusiastically.

“Yeah, it’s great to meet you–” She broke off and cringed. “I probably need to explain this to the two guys behind me, don’t I?” She moved to turn, but Ben let out a wordless cry of dismay.

“No, no! Don’t do that!” he exclaimed, arms flailing. Evie gaped up at him, body frozen in a strange, half-twisted position. “It’s the magic of the Bell. Only people who can see fairies can see or hear us right now.”

“You mean I just disappeared!?” Evie demanded in horror. “Toby and Paolo must be freaking out!”

“No, not that. It’s… It’s as if time has stopped for us, or perhaps it’s more like we’re somewhere _between_ time right now,” Ben mused pensively, his tiny hand cupping his chin and tapping at his lip. “As long as you don’t look back at them, the spell prevents anyone from interrupting us.”

“That’s why Toby didn’t see Collin on the beach,” Evie realized.

“Exactly!” the sprite agreed happily. He tilted his head curiously and asked, “Who’s Toby?”

“A friend, who’s now been around for _two_ conversations with _two_ different fairies,” Evie snorted with a shake of her head. “You are very… articulate for a sprite,” she added a little incredulously. Ben preened.

“I’m very well read. I love books! I read bunches and bunches of them. I especially like science. It’s like magic, but with explanations and _experiments_. I wish I could talk to more humans and ask them more about _science_ ,” Ben sighed wistfully.

“It’s too bad you can’t talk to Phoebe or Paolo… I would talk to you about science, but science isn’t really my thing. I like old stuff, like Latin and Greek and legends,” Evie said apologetically. Ben’s big blue eyes lit up.

“ _Ooohh_ , I like those things, too!”

“We’re not here to talk about science and old stuff!” Finn interjected with wild flailings of his arms and legs, his wings trilling like alarm bells. “We’re here about the Bell!”

“Oh, yes, I forgot!” Ben gasped. He actually blushed, which was probably the cutest thing _ever_. Evie had to shove her hands in her pockets to keep from pinching his pudgy, red cheeks.

“Sorry, Finn. We just got a little distracted.”

“First, I need to make sure our missions are one and the same,” Ben said, puffing up his chest and looking as serious as possible.

“Uh… the Blue Bell? We’re supposed to Ring it?” Evie answered, bewildered.

“Good! I’m glad you’re finally here to help the Harvest Goddess. We’ve been waiting a long time for you.” He suddenly looked edgy, fingers fidgeting and eyes shifty. “I… uh, tried to Ring the Bell earlier… but, uh, never mind. Let’s try Ringing it again!” Ben said with obviously forced optimism. He spun around before Evie or Finn could press him further and raised both his tiny arms high.

“Now, Blue Bell! May you play your melody! Melody of the Bell, may you Ring throughout the land!” Evie and Finn blinked, but the Bell didn’t so much as twinkle. Ben cleared his throat. “… Ring throughout the land!” he said again, though his voice wavered.

Again, silence.

“It… It didn’t work!” Ben cried, spinning back around. His eyes were shiny with guilty tears. “I didn’t want to say anything, but… but… I _can’t remember_ the Bell’s melody!”

“What?!” Evie and Finn gasped in shock. Ben collapsed in on himself as he choked out sobs.

“I’m… I’m n-not w-worthy of b-being a Harvest Sprite! I c-c-can’t even Ring my B-Bell!” he wailed, shaking his head. “I’m t-too ashamed to show m-my face to the Goddess.” He burst into a halo of blue lights and disappeared.

“What do we do now?” Finn asked worriedly. Evie shook her head, biting down on her thumbnail.

“I don’t know. Poor Ben,” she replied, her own concern high.

“Evvy? What’s wrong?” Toby queried as he stepped up next to her. Evie jumped and squeaked.

“N-Nothing!” Evie stuttered. Toby frowned slightly, but let it drop. Paolo popped up from behind Toby, looking confused and pale.

“Evie, did the Bell glow?” the boy asked anxiously. Toby glanced down at Paolo, his concern growing, missing the shell-shocked look on Evie’s face.

“Paolo, the Bell hasn’t Rung in _decades_ ,” Toby told him gently. Paolo shook his head.

“I’m sure I saw it glow. And I heard it! I heard the fairy talking! His name was Ben!” Paolo insisted. “He said he didn’t remember the melody! Right, Evie? Fairies are real, aren’t they?”

Evie dropped to her knees to meet Paolo’s eyes. He looked _sad_ and confused, but hopeful, too. “I believe in fairies, Paolo.” From just outside Evie peripheral, Toby started slightly and stared down at her serious and gentle expression as she looked Paolo in the eye. “Did you see Ben?” she asked kindly. Paolo hesitated, but slowly shook his head.

“It was fuzzy, like a bad radio connection, you know? But I heard him say he can’t remember the melody! I wanted to tell him I could help him, but I couldn’t talk or move!” Paolo explained, highly agitated. Toby was frowning, looking between his cousin and his– and Evie, but he didn’t interrupt.

“He can help us? He heard Ben!? Evie, it’s working! You’re bringing magic back and the children are started to believe in fairies again!” Finn gasped, wings chiming out of control in his glee.

“Was it… was it real, Evie?” Paolo breathed as hope overtook his fear and worry. Evie smiled brightly.

“It’s real if you believe in it, Paolo. How can you help Ben? Could you tell me?” Evie asked, reaching out to brace her hands on his shoulders. He nodded rapidly.

“It’s the Apparatus me n’ Phoebe are going to show you! There’s a town melody, but nobody remembers what it sounds like. If we can get the Apparatus to work, we can recreate the melody. I thought if we can get it to work, it can fix the aqueduct, too, and the lighthouse! I read it in one of Mr. Hamilton’s old books. Phoebe isn’t sure it can work, but she said she’d help because it sounded interesting. But _I know_ if we can make it work, then the Bell will Ring again and the aqueduct will have water again, too!” Paolo told her with fierce determination shining on his face.

“All right, then that’s what we’ll do. I was already going to come see it. I’ll make sure we get it to work,” Evie promised. Paolo grinned widely.

“You really believe me? You really think it’ll help?”

“Well, now that we know that a fairy needs the melody to Ring the Bell, then making the melody is exactly what we need to do to help him, right?” Evie pointed out. “What book was it? Was it… the ‘Legend of the Bells’?”

“I think so…” Paolo trailed off in thought. Toby stepped forward and rested his hand on Paolo’s shoulder. Both boy and rancher jumped in shock, clearly having forgotten Toby was still there.

“It was. I was the one that returned it to Hamilton, I remember that book,” Toby assured them. Evie and Paola stared up at him, expressions almost identical in surprise and apprehension. Slowly, his smile reappeared and he squeezed Paolo’s shoulder a little tighter. “I’m sorry I wouldn’t listen, Paolo.”

All three froze for a long moment, relief replacing apprehension as Toby clearly threw in his support with them. Despite the talk of fairies and magic. Evie’s heart thudded too hard, hands hanging awkwardly over her knees, as she gazed upwards. She’d tried so hard to be careful. The _last_ person she wanted to think her strange or delusional was now one of the first to hear her talk about fairies like friends, and he just… smiled and apologized for not believing sooner.

“It’s okay, Toby. You’re too old to believe in magic,” Paolo said with a shrug and effectively breaking through the heavy if bright feeling wrapped around them. Evie and Finn both burst into giggles at Toby’s beleaguered sigh.

“I’m either called a kid or an old man. I really don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this.”

“You _are_ old. You’re almost _thirty_ ,” Paolo pointed out, like the little shit he apparently was.

Toby rubbed a hand over his face while Evie cackled. “ _So_ old. Absolutely decrepit,” she concurred.

“Twenty-six is not ‘almost thirty’.”

“It is, too. In math you round _up_ after 5,” Paolo argued, arms crossing. There was an implied ‘don’t you know _anything_ ’ heavy in his tone. Evie fell on her butt, hands slapping to the stone and laughing hard enough she shook with it.

“Sorry, Tobes, you can’t argue with _math_ ,” Evie gasped.

“I’m glad _you_ think this is hilarious.”

“It’s alright, Toby. You’re never too old for sleepovers,” Paolo reassured him in a very serious and encouraging tone, patting his arm comfortingly. Evie’s laugh broke off with a gurgling choking sound as Toby’s jaw dropped. Paolo bounced past them, whistling cheerfully. “I’ll go see if Ms. Phoebe’s at the lighthouse yet!”

“Oh, he’s _sneaky_. He looks so innocent and cute and then he just pulls one out from under you,” Evie exhaled, impressed and unsettled at once.

“He’s also a lot more observant than I realized,” Toby agreed with a humorous twist of his mouth. He held out his hand to Evie, but she was halfway back to her feet before she noticed. She grinned and clasped his hand firmly once she was on her feet. She didn’t quite understand the quietly amused chuckles Toby let out, but it wasn’t a bad sound, so she let it slide.

“Let’s go see his Apparatus plans.”

“You… you were serious,” Toby stated a long moment later. Evie turned to him with a questioning frown. “About believing in magic. You believed Paolo immediately and asked for his help.” They walked out of the Cave– back into the summer’s warmth and light and blinking at the abrupt brightness. Evie was more than usually grateful for the sunlight blinding her, giving her the time she needed to collect herself and answer the best she could.

“Of course, you’ve heard everyone talk about hearing Bells. Don’t you believe in them? In the Harvest Goddess and her sprites?” Evie replied with forced nonchalance.

“I guess, I do… a little. My parents stopped believing when I was young, probably around the time they decided to leave. A part of me stopped believing with them, because they were my parents,” Toby haltingly reasoned. “Then, I thought I was too grown up to believe in fairies.”

“You’re never too old to believe in fairies!” Finn retorted indignantly. Evie smiled.

“Magic doesn’t exist only for the young, Tobes. It’s okay to believe even if you’re a decrepit old man,” Evie teased, bumping their hips together. Toby huffed in amusement, and squeezed her hands in his gently.

“You don’t have any trouble believing at all?"

Evie paused and looked over at Finn, whose expression was curious and open. “I did. Before I came here. Maybe that’s why a part of me was always unhappy,” she explained with an awkward flutter of her gloved hands. “I felt so… empty without magic. With not allowing myself to really _believe_ anymore.”

“We were empty without you, too, Evie,” Finn whispered, snuggling under her chin happily. Evie smiled and closed her eyes to lay her cheek to Finn’s head.

“But now it’s everywhere. In legends and Bells and everyone’s worry becoming hope,” Evie continued, auburn eyes lighting up as she gazed towards the town. “How could you live here and _not_ believe in magic?”

“How could I, indeed,” Toby agreed, his considering gaze on Evie’s profile.

“There you two are,” Phoebe spoke up from ahead of them. They both jumped in surprise and Phoebe shook her head with a smirk. “Paolo ran up cackling like a hyena and said you two were probably being gross old people somewhere. Guess he was right.”

“No, we just aren’t running everywhere. Sorry to keep you waiting,” Evie scoffed with an eye roll. Her hand fell away from Toby’s discreetly and she hurried forward to shake Phoebe’s hand. “You never did come by with those Doctor Who DVDs.”

“You also didn’t spend nearly as much time _resting_ in one place as you were supposed to,” Phoebe responded drolly. “I came by a couple times and you weren’t home. You don’t have a _telephone_ , either.”

Evie blushed red with guilt. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I should’ve come by after the Circus and I kept forgetting. Happy belated birthday!”

“Thanks, Evie.” Phoebe waved a hand carelessly with a shy duck of her head. “Circuses and karaoke nights aren’t exactly my thing. I enjoyed visiting my old college buddies. You really should get a phone, though. We can set plans down in stone. I don’t leave Garmon District very often unless I have a reason. As we do now.”

“We should probably hurry on before Paolo starts calling me old again,” Toby suggested, a slightly pleading note in his words. Evie chuckled behind her fist.

“Twenty-six _is_ almost thirty,” Phoebe deadpanned. Toby threw his hands up, groaning, and Evie burst out laughing. Phoebe’s mouth twitched and she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

They made it to the lighthouse soon after that, Phoebe and Evie a few steps ahead of Toby as they discussed the Doctor’s different companions animatedly until they made it inside where Paolo waited. Toby himself stayed out of the way, sitting in a corner and taking out his tackle box to fix a few loose hooks to their lures. Paolo was frowning at the giant piece of parchment Evie had thought to be a treasure map. When she got close and _actually_ looked, however, it looked like a strange diagram involving different buildings and structures in the town.

“This is the Melody Apparatus. Paolo was sure if we could get it to work just right, we would recreate the old town melody and somehow this could fix the aqueduct. I’m not sure how the two things correlate, but it was a fascinating challenge,” Phoebe explained.

“It _does_ correlate. The ‘Legend of the Bells’ said so, and so did Ben!” Paolo retorted.

“Ben?” Phoebe repeated in confusion.

“That’s not the point right now,” Evie interjected quickly. “The point is making this thing work… can it?” she asked, her head cocked to one side and her brows furrowed.

“There’s something missing, right here,” Paolo answered, chewing on the end of a red crayon.

“Ah, you forgot about the scale to reach the anemometer. Do you recall our last discussion?” Phoebe prompted, tapping a large blank space on the parchment.

“Oh right!” Paolo grinned and hurriedly scribbled a scale and… a small shiny ball?

“What’s an… a-nee-no-meter? That just looks like a ball,” Evie said, foot tapping on the ground.

“An anemometer is _this,_ actually,” Phoebe explained patiently, tapping at the crude drawing. “It measures the speed of wind. Because it has these cups, here, it can catch the pearl from the scale, here. There needs to be a sufficient amount of force on this side to pitch the pearl high enough, however. Oh, a duck egg. Much better than the chicken egg idea. They tend to be larger and heavier than a chicken’s egg.” Phoebe nodded her approval. “I was worried it may shatter on impact.”

“Wait, so we need a duck egg, a _pearl_ , and… is that five fish?” Evie clarified, her index finger hovering over each item and their paths.

“A black pearl, specifically. The usual, easier to find white pearls have irregular sizes and shapes. Black pearls are slightly smaller and quite spherical,” Phoebe corrected.

“The fish is easy! Any five fish should work. But to make the anemometer part work, it needs to be a windy day. A _very_ windy day,” Paolo added emphatically.

“And the fish, when they land here at the end, that makes the melody?” Evie asked. Paolo and Phoebe nodded.

“They should be released at just the right time, with just enough speed, to land in the sequence we need. I would prefer having all of the same species, but Paolo is sure that won’t matter.”

“Fish are fish,” he said with a shrug. “They may look different, but they’re still fish. We should stick to seawater, though. This pool and the fountain feed into the sea. It’ll kill any freshwater fish we put it,” he warned.

“I’m not exactly thrilled about using fish in an experiment, like they’re _toys_ ,” Toby spoke up from the corner. Phoebe sighed in exasperation.

“You literally catch fish for a living, Fisher. Sticking them with a hook through their mouths is basically torture, but you don’t have a problem with that.” Her argument sounded tired and rehearsed. By the equally frustrated look on Toby’s face, his reply was also repetition.

“It’s for _food_. To _make a living_. I don’t experiment and _play_ with them needlessly. The least you could do is make sure they won’t die at the end without reason.”

“The Apparatus is a very good reason!”

“No, Toby’s right. The least we can do is make sure they’re seawater fish. It’s not so hard,” Paolo interrupted firmly. “It’s _my_ Apparatus.”

Phoebe and Toby broke off, looking contrite. Evie glanced between them and then met Paolo’s eyes. He rolled them so hard it looked painful and Evie bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“So I have a duckling, and it’ll be big enough to produce eggs soon enough. Fish are easy enough to catch. All we really need is this black pearl here and a windy day,” Evie proclaimed, dusting off her hands. “Where do I get the pearl?”

“In the Cave! It’s one of the reasons I bugged Toby about opening the gate today!” Paolo announced eagerly. “And for letting me in again. I can help you find it!”

“I can as well. I’ve been meaning to spend a day down there. They say Rare Ores are especially easy to find in the mining areas,” Phoebe offered.

“My uncle used to go down there often. There are very rare fish on the lowest floor so he’s been through the entire thing a handful of times. He might be able to give you a clue where to find exactly what you’re looking for,” Toby also proposed helpfully. Evie clapped her hands together.

“Awesome! It’s time for mining again!”

“Oh _noooo_ ,” Finn wailed.

“Should I bring a spare crutch, just in case?” Phoebe suggested wryly. Toby and Paolo both laughed while Evie pouted in offense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized on SUNDAY that I accidentally fudged up the update day and only gave myself a week, instead of two, to do this. LOL So, instead of pushing it back, I powered through and my Beta pulled through with me! <3 What a super trooper!
> 
> BY THE WAY, after the next chapter is the first of the timestamps! There's a reason why this is a series and we're finally getting there! It'll focus on the ever amazing Kathy, too~ I hope you guys like it when we get there... This chapter is basically filler, but Paolo is a little hilarious shit and I personally love Ben the Blue Sprite, so enjoy the filler??
> 
> Next Update: 6/21


	18. Secrets, Sorcery, and Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your husband? Is he sick?” Phoebe asked, concern leaking into her own voice.
> 
> “Nooo,” Colleen replied slowly with a perplexed frown marring her normally seamless brow. “He’s… oh, this will sound so silly. He’s been so attentive lately. He seems to know what I want before I even ask for it. I wouldn’t think anything of it, but sometimes it’s for things I never would have asked for out loud. It’s as if he’s reading my mind. It’s just so… disconcerting,” she trailed off, eyes distant and unseeing, lips pursed.
> 
> “Reading your mind… why does that sound…” Evie scowled, racking her brain for why it seemed so… familiar. She gasped the same time Finn did. “Oh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part 2 First Timestamp: Kathy's Event](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269578) takes place before/during this chapter. Give it a read first if you wanna know what led to the 'sleepover' part in the title. You don't have to read it first to understand the chapter, though. :)

Sonata Tailor was in its usual quiet state. From the shopping area, Shelly hummed along to an oldie’s station and bustled about rearranging stock and double(thousandth)-checking inventory. At the dining table in the kitchen, Phoebe, Evie, and Candace all sat around the table sipping hot tea. Needles clicked as Candace knitted what was going to be a sweater– bright blue with bold gold stripes horizontal across the upper chest– and Phoebe was eyeing Candace’s industry with something calculated in her gaze. Evie, however, was tipped back on her chair, eyes distant and thoughtful. She had a convoluted path ahead of her for the next two Bells. To get the Green Bell, she had to get the Blue Bell Rung, which was the only way to get the aqueduct working and therefore the lighthouse and the return of the ship to Toucan Island. But to get the Blue Bell, she had to figure out how to get all the components of the Melody Apparatus that actually had a chance of 1: not working, or 2: having nothing to do with the Blue Bell’s melody at all. She was sure putting her trust in Paolo was the right thing to do. He was _so close_ to seeing fairies, and had been almost totally included in the time-loop-thing of Ben’s Bell spell. There had to be a reason… right?

Evie sipped at her tea, brows contracting. Obviously she’d have to go see the Harvest Goddess again. If only she could think of a good gift to give the Goddess as a thank you for helping with her leg…

“I’m a little worried,” Candace broke the silence, amusement in her quiet voice.

Evie rocked forward, chair legs clunking down hard, and looked over at Candace. “What’s up?”

“About _you_. You’re too quiet,” Candace teased, blue eyes dancing. Phoebe’s reverie ended, too, as she chuckled.

“I can be quiet. You should see me with a book! Oh… no, I’m pretty loud reading books, too. I get invested and read aloud to myself a lot,” Evie admitted sheepishly. Candace and Phoebe did not look surprised at that.

“Why are you brooding? Is this about the Apparatus?” Phoebe questioned curiously.

Evie shrugged, but took the out given to her. “Yeah, I guess. It’s just… it’s gonna take so long to get everything we need.”

“With Mr. Fisher’s notes, it shouldn’t be too much longer. Just a day spent in the Cave and we’ll have a black pearl. And all other kinds of treasures,” Phoebe pointed out. She grinned eagerly at the idea of spending a whole day mining in the Watery Cave, of the new Wonderfuls and hopefully a new surplus of Rare Ore if rumors were right.

“Yes, but we have to wait for Thalia to grow big enough to lay an egg, too. It’ll take _forever_ ,” Evie groaned. She set aside her cup and slumped over the table.

Finn, casually sitting in the middle of the table, glanced up from the cookie he was nibbling. “It’s okay, Evie. At least we know where the Blue Bell is! I’m more worried about the Green Bell. Poor Dara…” He licked at the crumbs on his face mournfully.

It really was too bad no one else could see him because that was the funniest, cutest thing she’d ever seen. Ever.

“Thalia is the duck, right?” Phoebe muttered under her breath. Evie rolled her eyes at Phoebe.

“There a festival coming up to distract you soon enough, Evie,” Candace reassured her gently. “And Luke’s birthday–”

“ _Lu-Lu’s b-day?_ ” Evie crowed in excitement, sitting up straight and auburn eyes gleaming.

“I don’t think he’d appreciate that nickname any better…” Candace demurred.

“We have to do something… something _awesome_. We should do something _Popeye_ themed. Wouldn’t that be hilarious?! He’d love it! Too bad we don’t have spinach…We can’t do it without spinach. I’ll think of something!” Evie chattered without even waiting for their input. Candace pressed her fingers to her mouth to keep in giggles.

“We could ask Yolanda to bake a decent cake for him, at least. Unless that’s something you’re good at?” Phoebe asked.

Evie blinked at her and then burst out laughing, almost knocking her forehead into the tabletop when she doubled over. “Oh, that’s good. I can barely grill a fish. Cake, me, _ha_! I have to ask her about making bread, so I’ll ask about the cake, too.”

“It’s the day after the festival. Maybe it should be… low-key…?” Candace offered softly.

Evie looked over at her, perplexed. Which only increased when she saw the dawning of understanding in Phoebe’s eyes.

“I don’t… get it? Does Luke strike you as low-key at _anything_?”

“No, definitely not,” Phoebe snorted loudly. “But the festival is… hard on him.”

“What?”

“It’s the Firefly Festival. It honors our ancestors and… the recently deceased,” Candace explained delicately.

“It’s not exactly recent,” Phoebe muttered.

“ _Oh_ ,” Evie gasped, eyes widening. “What a… difficult festival to celebrate the day before his birthday. An emotional whiplash, basically,” Evie empathized sadly.

“Maybe low-key _isn’t_ the way to go…” Phoebe mused.

“Yeah, Luke isn’t a person to dwell. If it seems like _we_ are, it might actually make it worse. The bigger the better, I think,” Evie decided with a firm, short nod. Candace hesitated, but nodded as well. “Let’s make it a surprise party! At Ocarina Inn? Or should we do it at Brass Bar? Or my house? So many options!” Evie laughed.

“No, not at your house, Evie! If you have a big party where no one sees me, I’d like to go home and sleep. After cake. Cake first, then I can go home,” Finn pleaded with big, watery eyes.

“Actually, I think my house is a bad idea. Too small and still kinda run-down. Who knows what shape it’ll be in for his birthday,” Evie backtracked with a quirk to the corner of her mouth. Finn gushed his thanks.

“You’re right. Ocarina or Brass Bar would work best. We’ll ask Kathy and Maya and see which one they prefer, since they’ll know how their parents will feel about it better than us,” Phoebe suggested wisely. “I have everyone’s phone numbers, I can invite everyone and warn them it’s a surprise.”

“My Gra’mama has plenty of party favors and decorations. I’ll spruce them up,” Candace proposed, already contemplating just what she’d be doing. “Maybe Luna will be back by then. I’ll call her and see. If she’s back in time, maybe she can bring something fun from the city. She’s very good at party planning.”

“Oh, this is fun! A real birthday party! You should tell me your birthday, Candy, so I can plan a good one for you!” Evie enthused, clapping her hands together and grinning. Candy spluttered protests and blushed, but Evie was already rounding on Phoebe. Who adjusted her glasses and glanced away. “Since I missed out on _someone’s_ birthday already. You shoulda told me,” Evie scolded with a squinty gaze. Phoebe huffed a laugh.

“You’d just broken your leg and we barely knew each other. Besides, I’d made those plans with my college buddies weeks ago,” Phoebe explained, sweating lightly and gesturing awkwardly with her hands, as if trying to physically calm Evie down, but too polite to actually invade her personal space.

Evie crossed her arms over her chest, but shrugged. “You’re right, but I still wish I’d known.”

“My birthday isn’t until winter, Evie. You can throw me a party,” Candace offered gently.

Evie grinned and wrapped an arm around Candace’s shoulders. “You’re such a sweetie, Candy.”

“We’ll do a Doctor marathon really soon. As soon as you _get a phone,_  we can make a plan, remember?” Phoebe hinted broadly. Evie smiled lopsidedly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Let’s write up some plans for Luke’s birthday and then go up to Ocarina about cake. Also bread. Must ask about bread,” Evie reminded herself sternly.

“I have a bread recipe. Did you need a specific kind of bread?” Candace inquired. Evie’s eyes lit up.

“Nope, just regular bread! You do, really?”

“Yes, I do. I have herb bread and onion bread recipes, too. I’ll write them up and give them to you. I’ve been trying to make corn bread, but it never comes out tasting… _good_ ,” Candace confessed with a blush. Evie and Phoebe laughed.

“It took me forever to make good bread. I always wanted to experiment with different components and variables to make the perfect loaf. I can help you figure out cornbread,” Phoebe promised. “It was one of the more intriguing bread challenges.”

Candace smiled happily. “I’d like that.” She hurried over to a cabinet and begin searching through for her recipes while Phoebe took a notebook and pen out of one of her many pockets.

“So, party list. I love lists. Dictate at your leisure,” Phoebe announced, clicking her pen assertively. Evie grinned and began to dictate.

 

 

After a delicious lunch of spaghetti Bolognese a la Candace, Phoebe and Evie left for Ocarina. Candace waved to them from the doorway until Shelly called her back inside to take a phone call. Evie looked over the party list in Phoebe neat, precise writing, with her own messy addendum on the bottom- _for shelly, green herbs and wool, ASAP._ She folded it up and shoved it in her pocket. Apparently Evie made friends in all the right places, because Shelly’s offer of a trade– those few supplies for mending her rucksack with some improvements– was pretty sweet. Having a bigger, sturdier rucksack with more pockets and loops for tools to hang from would make life even easier. 

“Hello, ladies,” drawled a smoothly accented and typical masculine voice.

“Oh, Dr. Jones!” Evie blurted, automatically smiling when she caught sight of his perfectly shining teeth and handsome grin.

“It’s good to see you again, Fey-girl. And it’s nice meeting you…?” he trailed off pointedly with a glance towards Phoebe.

“Phoebe Kettles, doctor. Nice to meet you, too,” Phoebe greeted politely, hand held out to shake. “My mother told me you’d moved into Ocarina indefinitely, and I think I might’ve see you around the mines…?”

He nodded a bit and thumbed at his nose. “Yes, I thought it was you. Both of you, please, call me Cal. I’m only ‘doctor’ in the classroom,” Calvin begged winsomely. They couldn’t help but agree readily. “So you’re a miner, Ms. Kettles?”

“ _Phoebe_. And I suppose so. Recreationally. I’m a mechanical engineer. In other words, I fiddle with junk until it becomes something interesting,” Phoebe joked.

“That’s quite impressive. You should definitely show me some of your interesting junk one day. I don’t want to keep you two, however,” he said politely. His bright eyes landed on Evie then and she barely kept from starting on her feet. “When you have some free time, Evelyn, I would like to speak with you.”

Evie’s face paled and she slapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh! I never gave you back the tablet!” she whispered, horrified. He chuckled warmly.

“There is that, yes, but more so, I wanted to discuss borrowing a book I’ve come to learn is in your possession. ‘The Legend of the Bells’?” he queried with a quirk of an eyebrow. Evie frowned, but forced her expression to clear. He _was_ a professor who came here to study the legends; he’d even gifted _her_ with a tablet even older and most likely more valuable than a book that seemed to be public domain for this town, anyway.

“Yeah, I have that still at my place. I guess Hamilton told you about it?” she asked a little leading and pointed. That blinding smile returned before Calvin answered easily,

“He did, at that. I had hoped to borrow from him but he said I must ask you first since he lent it indefinitely to you.”

Evie smiled and shook her head. “It was an interesting read. I really should’ve returned it weeks ago, though. Why don’t you just come to my house, so I can give back the tablet, too. I’ll be busy tonight with planting, but if you come, maybe between eight and eleven? I’ll be sure to be ready for you,” Evie suggested after a moment’s thought.

He doffed his hat and smiled. “Sounds ideal. I’ll see you in the morning, fey-girl. I’ll see you in the mines again soon, Phoebe?”

Both women nodded and he stepped to the side to let them pass. He continued on down the road and they both sneakily peeked over their shoulders for one last glimpse. Absolutely worth the slight guilt. Evie caught herself first with a quiet snort as she knocked her shoulder against Phoebe’s.

“Like what you see?” she teased. Phoebe blushed and pushed her glasses up her nose.

“You were looking, too!” she hissed, flustered and off-balance.

Evie grinned and winked. “Don’t be embarrassed, he’s _good-looking_. I’m pretty sure there’s a saying about a nickel and bouncing it off–”

“Please, just stop,” Phoebe implored Evie with a hand to her heated forehead. Evie laughed harder. “Aren’t you and Fisher…?”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t look~” Evie sang, pushed the door to Ocarina open and gesturing Phoebe to proceed her. Phoebe sighed, mouth twitching, and did as bid.

“Good afternoon, Pheebs! It’s been forever and ever~” Maya called out in excitement, flouncing towards them, a speedy mass of pink, white, and carroty-gold hair. “Oh, it’s Evelyn, too! How fantastic!” She clapped and smiled giddily.

“It’s good to see you, Maya,” Phoebe agreed with a smile.

“How’s it been?” Evie greeted.

“Oh, _super super great_! Now that the fires are back, my gramma’s been cooking and baking up a _storm._  And Chase comes here almost every day and learns a bit before going to work. My gramma says he’s the best protégé she’s ever had, maybe enough to be better than her one day! Isn’t he just the best?” she gushed, eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed. Evie diplomatically kept her mouth shut.

“I’m sure he is. Speaking of Yolanda, where…?” Phoebe prompted. Maya gasped and her eyes widened.

“Oh, of course, I’ll go find her. You two don’t leave! I have some yummy things for you to try!” She scampered off in a whirl of lace and eagerness.

“If she cooked it, _don’t eat it_ ,” Phoebe warned intensely, grey eyes boring in Evie’s and her face ashen. “I was sick for a _week_ the last time.”

“Okay… wow… Noted, _so_ noted.” Evie grimaced in sympathy.

From the other side of the main room, a door swung open and Colleen entered. She held a large basket of clean linens looking beautiful and graceful as always. Instead of her usual contented humming and smiling, Colleen was looking… _befuddled_ , and even a little anxious. With the fires burning at full strength, a new occupant providing steady revenue, and better, fresher produce coming from both Evie and Marimba, it was strange that Colleen looked _more_ anxious than she had the first time Evie had met her. The older woman halted just a few feet from them, and her pretty, perfectly-darkened lashes fluttered over crystalline blue eyes in surprise. A heartbeat later, Colleen smiled sweetly and graciously.

“Why, hello there.”

“Hello,” they chorused, sharing a quick, amused smirk at their unintentional echo.

“Are you all right, Mrs. Taverns? You look a little… worried?” Evie asked uncertainly.

“I suppose I do,” Colleen admitted. Her grip adjusted on the basket, propping it up on one hip so her free hand could press to her cheek. “It’s… well, it’s my dear Jake.”

“Your husband? Is he sick?” Phoebe asked, concern leaking into her own voice.

“ _Nooo_ ,” Colleen replied slowly with a perplexed frown marring her normally seamless brow. “He’s… oh, this will sound so silly. He’s been so _attentive_ lately. He seems to know what I want _before_ I even ask for it. I wouldn’t think anything of it, but sometimes it’s for things I never would have asked for out loud. It’s as if he’s reading my _mind_. It’s just so… disconcerting,” she trailed off, eyes distant and unseeing, lips pursed.

“Reading your mind… why does that sound…” Evie scowled, racking her brain for why it seemed so… _familiar_. She gasped the same time Finn did. “Oh!”

“The crystal ball! It has to be the crystal ball!” Finn squawked, arms and legs flailing.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Mrs. Taverns. Maybe you just don’t recall talking about it?” Phoebe was currently saying to Colleen.

“I could talk to him, if you’d like?” Evie offered quickly. Colleen and Phoebe turned to her in surprise. She blushed lightly. “I don’t mean to overstep, but perhaps if someone could discreetly try to hint that maybe he’s trying a bit too hard, it might help?”

“I couldn’t ask you to intervene. I’m sure he’s just trying to be so… so _loving_ because our anniversary is coming up soon,” Colleen reasoned, though her eyes were still wary.

“Please, let me talk to him. Sometimes a little outside perspective is just what the doctor ordered,” Evie insisted as unassertively as possible.

“If you’re sure,” Colleen wavered, betraying just how unsettling her husband’s behavior had become.

“Yup! It’s no problem at all! Where is he now?”

“He’s in Calvin’s room at the moment, clearing out trash and such.”

“Great!” Evie rushed towards the door Colleen had just entered through.

“Oh, she’s going _now?_ ”

“She doesn’t like waiting around, that girl,” Phoebe sighed.

The door swung shut behind her and Finn, cutting off the rest of the conversation.

Hopefully she could get this done quick and go finish her business with Yolanda. What had to be Calvin’s door was still left ajar, sunlight streaming from the room into the hallway and making the floorboards shine gold. She skidded over slick, polished wood and peered into the room. Sadly, he was not hunched over a crystal ball and cackling like an evil villain. No, Jake Taverns, normal every-day, nattily dressed, and handsome in that classic old movie protagonist way, was merely dusting the room and humming what sounded like… Katy Perry (?!) under his breath.

“Excuse me, Mr. Taverns?” Evie spoke, clearing her throat. His head jerked up quickly in shock.

“Oh my, Miss Tallesin, you quite startled me. How can I help you?” he questioned with an amused huff and a hand pressed to his heart.

“Well, I was wondering… I lost something of mine, maybe a week or so ago? I think that’s right. It’s pretty valuable and I was hoping someone had found it and given it to you or Ms. Colleen,” Evie made up on the spot, internally pretty proud of herself.

“I don’t think anyone has handed anything in… but my wife may have taken it in. If we don’t have it, perhaps the Mayor would,” Jake mused in his way of being helpful.

“Well, just in case, it’s a perfectly round sphere and pretty heavy,” Evie described innocently, eyes wide and guileless. She had to fight to keep from smirking at Jake’s immediate reaction– the slight jump, the guilty shift of his eyes, the firming of his mouth. “It’s made of something that like looks _very_ much like glass, but if you look into it, you’d see the _strangest_ things. It was a gift, and they swore up and down it was magic. Isn’t that just wild?” Evie laughed.

“Evie, what are you doing!? Why not just ask him if he has it?” Finn demanded, bewildered.

“I’ve never seen anything like that! Magic, stuff and nonsense you mean!” Jake sputtered, his high cheekbones ruddy.

“Oh, really? Not at all?”

His mouth worked furiously for a moment. “Er, yes, _really_. Now I have a lot of chores to get done before we close tonight. Try asking the Mayor. There’s nothing like that _here_ ,” Jake told her pointedly. “Remember, we close at _ten_. Don’t come poking around looking for it while we’re heading to bed, understand?”

“Crystal!” Evie saluted. Jake frowned. “Sorry to keep you up. Thanks, Mr. Taverns!” She whistled as she bounded away.

“Why are you acting so happy? He doesn’t have it! The least you coulda done is talk to him like you told Colleen,” Finn scolded.

“He doth protest too much, methinks,” Evie quipped. “We’re gonna help Colleen out, you’ll see. And the wizard, little Toto.”

“Why are you calling me Toto again? I’m Finn!”

Evie snickered. When she got back into the main room, Colleen was already gone, but Maya had returned, her grandma with her, both of them chatting animatedly with Phoebe.

“I’m sure I could put something together,” Phoebe was saying as Evie stepped up. The jade-haired woman turned and lifted a brow. “How’d it go?”

“Swimmingly~” Evie lilted happily. “Hello, Ms. Yolanda.”

“Just Yolanda, dear, please. Phoebe here said you had a request for me?” Yolanda encouraged genially. Evie laid out the birthday idea, pausing to invite Maya and endear her to silence, and it was accepted readily.

“A good party is exactly what you young people need. Sign me up! I’ll write up a few ideas and you come by and pick the one you think is best tomorrow. How does that sound?” Yolanda offered genially. Evie grinned in relief.

“Absolutely awesome. _Thank you_.”

“I almost forgot! Parties!” Maya exclaimed before Evie and Phoebe could say their goodbyes. They froze and looked to Maya expectantly. “Renee just called, it’s what took me so long getting gramma! Renee says she and Kathy want to do something tonight! An emergency party. I think it’s for Kathy, but I don’t know why… it’s not her birthday is it?”

“It’s not today, no. It _is_ soon. Are you sure they said tonight?” Phoebe asked. Maya nodded adamantly. Yolanda turned to busy herself at her stove, though Evie was pretty sure she was leaning towards them to listen in ‘discreetly’.

“Is it at Brass Bar?” Evie was already planning how she’d sneak away just long enough to catch him in the act.

“Actually, Renee wanted me to ask if we could do it at your house.” Evie barely kept from sighing, so much for that plan. “Something about a ‘girl’s only’ sleepover, if you’d be okay with it. Oh, _do say_ you’ll be okay with it! It’s been such a long time since I’ve had a _slumber party!_ ” Maya pleaded, hands clasped in front of her chest.

“Girls’ only night?” Phoebe repeated, brows rising.

It wasn’t like Renee to exclude Luke or Toby, both of whom were such close friends of theirs. But the idea _did_ have appeal. And hopefully, with so many girls all crowded together in her tiny one-room house, Evie could use the excuse that she needed some air to get away. Still a salvageable night, then.

“Yeah, I can do it!” she told Maya stoutly. Maya jumped up and down on the balls of her feet, clapping as she cheered. Even Phoebe couldn’t help the small smile on her face. “I better run to Marimba to get my first summer seeds bought and planted before everyone shows up. I’ll make sure to invite Anissa while I’m there, too. Ooohh, girls’ night means playing with each other’s hair a least a _little,_ right? Cuz I would _love_ to learn how to do those pretty crown braids Anissa’s got,” Evie proclaimed starry-eyed and fervent.

“I’ll make sure Candace knows. You go ahead and start running, Evie,” Phoebe urged. Evie nodded and thumbs-upped.

“Rightio! See you tomorrow, Yolanda!”

“Indeed you will. You make sure not to run yourself ragged, child.”

Evie just laughed and waved. “I’ll do my best. See you two ladies tonight!”

“I’ll go call Rey-Rey back _right_ now!” Maya squealed happily.

* * *

 

Evie climbed up onto her dining table just as the sun was sinking over the horizon. Finn had grumbled, but took off towards the Goddess Spring. There were just too many people, and sleeping on the bookcase to stay outta the way of flailing legs and arms was not a comfortable solution. They’d agreed to meet up much later that night for the crystal search, though. Evie cleared her throat and tapped an imaginary fork to an imaginary champagne glass. A few chuckles and eye rolls responded from the raised faces of the women around her. 

“Every eligible young woman is now crammed into my house, so the party will soon begin. But first, Kathy has an announcement we’ve all been dying to hear. Except Renee, because she already knows, the secretive jerk,” Evie joshed with a faux-glare in Renee’s direction. She only giggled and shook her head.

Kathy leapt easily onto the table, bowing to the cheers. Evie hopped down and flopped onto her bed next to Candace. For a moment, Kathy looked around at the faces and anxiety flickered over her pretty face. Then, she squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and grinned wolfishly.

“Some of ya been thinkin’ that me n’ Owen have been datin’. But, well, it’s all been a lie,” Kathy started off. Anissa’s eyes widened and Maya almost fell over in shock. Next to her, Evie heard Candace’s short, sharp inhale. “I’m gayer’n Neil Patrick Harris on a unicorn ridin’ a rainbow.” She said this fast and sure, jaw stiff and gaze steely. Completely at odds with the _actual words_ coming out of her mouth.

Evie’s shoulders jerked, her stomach lurched, and a tiny choked sound escaped. She slapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Raucous laughter was bubbling out of her, so hard she shook with it and it _hurt_ her belly.

“S-Sorry, it’s… he w-was a w-w-womanizing _dick_ in that m-movie! He was the _opposite_ of gay,” Evie blurted as laughter spilled out of her like water rushing past cracks in a dam.

Kathy squinted narrowly at Evie, until she gave herself away with a twitch of her lips. She doubled over right on the table and laughed. “I didn’t even _think_ of that! Oh, wow!” Kathy admitted, tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she guffawed. Phoebe snorted loudly, then erupted into laughs that had her head tilting back and chest heaving.

“I don’t understand! What movie? Was Kathy joking? What’s happening!?” Maya wailed, baffled and upset.

“I-I’m sorry, Maya. I _ain’t_ jokin’. I like girls, I always have. The way you like Chase,” she clarified when Maya opened her mouth, still puzzled. The confusion cleared and her mouth formed a perfect ‘o’. Kathy hopped off the table, still chuckling.

“Thank you for telling us,” Candace finally managed to say. She was blinking rapidly, obviously off-put by the wild laughter and utter seriousness of the situation happening at once.

“Ah, Candy, you always say the right things,” Evie gasped, wiping at her face. “But, really, what she said! I’m glad you included me in this, too. Even though I’m new here.”

“You’re not new anymore, Evie,” Renee assured her.

“Yeah, Dr. Calvin is!” Maya chirped.

“I had no idea. I’m so sorry you felt like you had to hide it from us for so long,” Anissa apologized, clearly regretful. She got up and gave Kathy a warm, lingering embrace, no awkwardness or hesitance. “I’m so proud of you for telling us at last.”

“Nissa,” Kathy breathed, eyes wide in shock. She darted her gaze towards Renee, who looked happily and totally unsurprised. Before Anissa could pull away, Kathy returned the embrace fiercely. “Thanks.”

“I think this is a hugball moment,” Evie whispered loudly.

“Must we?” Phoebe sighed.

“Yes! Let’s!” Renee agreed. She jumped up and threw her arms around Kathy and Anissa. “It’s the _perfect_ hugball moment. We love you, Kathy.”

“Yes! Of course! I love you lots and lots! I think it’s great you like girls. That’s one less pretty girl to steal Chase away!” Maya giggled, wriggling underneath Anissa and Kathy’s arms. Kathy laughed, raspy, hoarse, and _grateful_. Candace, Evie, and Phoebe joined in last, all murmuring their own support.

“Okay, okay! I get it, y’all love me! Let’s have a party! _Please_ tell me you have fun games to play, hostess!” Kathy exclaimed, slightly too exuberantly and surreptitiously wiping at her eyes.

“I’ve got lots of games!” Evie replied, her own eyes shiny and her grin wide. “So, there’s the oh-so-classic game of Cards Against Humanity, the _extended_ version, which means I’ve basically bought every deck ever. This Jenga game that’s got a bunch of dares for every block you pull, and I’m pretty sure a bunch of them have ‘strip off something’ on them,” Kathy whooped and the rest laughed. “And then, the ever more classic Twister.”

“And I brought some movies,” Anissa offered. “We can’t have a girls’ night without ‘Legally Blonde’ or ‘Sweet Home Alabama’, which is a better ‘Notebook’ in my opinion,” Anissa stated without remorse.

“Anissa, did you just _diss_ the Notebook!?” Maya exclaimed, bright blue eyes wide.

“I personally feel that Deadpool is a better love story,” Evie laughed as she set the boxes of games on the table.

“Deadpool is the best love story,” Kathy agreed, reaching over a hand for a high-five. Evie gamely complied.

The party devolved into fights over movies, what music to blast, and which game to play first. With the background noise of Lynard Skynard and Reese Witherspoon country-twanging, they played the Jenga game first, cheering on every lost sock or shirt. The other dares were mostly silly or ridiculous, like drawing an obscene word on a hard to hide body part, forbidding everyone in the group from using the words ‘I’ or ‘you’, hold hands with the person on your left and you can’t switch hands or let go even while pulling blocks, and so on. Kathy made everyone cocktails jokingly stating it’d make the dares “easier”, though Evie and Anissa both declined and Candace sipped her single glass the whole night. With half the room tipsy, they moved onto Renee’s iPod– surprisingly full of rap and hip-hop– and an increasingly hilarious game of CAH. While Kathy and Evie did overall well, Anissa actually stole the game with some of the most breathtakingly _offensive_ and filthy choices. Even _Evie_ was gaping at a few. Poor Candace was blushing neck to hairline the entire time– especially since she’d been the unluckiest one at Jenga having pulled every ‘strip’ block in the tower, with her cardigan, her blouse, and both socks missing. Twister was basically a game of who fell the fastest, since Evie was the only sober one on the mat by the time they set it up, and Anissa and Candace chose to spin the arrow.  Phoebe and Maya were surprisingly flexible, but their balance was _shot to hell_. The clock struck midnight and limbs untwisted from the giant pile of laughing women. Renee wriggled her way free the fastest and tripped her way towards Anissa’s overnight bag.

“We _have_ to watch ‘Legally Blonde’. Before it gets too late,” Renee begged, waving the disc sloppily through the air. She was flushed and clumsy from her raspberry cocktails, but otherwise pretty much herself.

“Yeah! I wanna! Reese is my supermodel,” Maya hiccupped and giggled.

“Role model, darlin’, _role_ model,” Kathy corrected, patting Maya’s head affectionately.

Evie chugged down a bit of raspberry juice, which she was sharing with Candace and Anissa, and her eyes widened. It was the _perfect_ time to go check on Ocarina Inn and she’d told Finn she would be heading over there about now. If what was going on really _was_ going on, then midnight probably would be the safest time for it to happen. Almost everyone else in Castanet was passed out by now.

“Hey, ‘m gonna go take a walk, stretch out a bit. That game of Twister got me feelin’ claustrophobic,” Evie excused herself with a self-deprecatingly duck of her head.

Everyone chorused their protests, but Evie got to her feet and laughed them off.

“I won’t be gone long, promise. I don’t wanna miss the _whole_ movie. It’s definitely a fave,” Evie assured them with hands raised in surrender.

“I could come with you?” Candace offered. Luckily, she interrupted herself with a sleepy, jaw-cracking yawn.

“I’ll be fine. Set up beds and start the movie. I’ll be back before you even notice I’m gone,” Evie vowed while shoving her feet back in her boots.

“Don’ f’get yer shirt, gurl,” Kathy called over, slightly slurred and muffled from where she was snuggled with Maya.

Evie barked a laugh and grabbed her top as she threw open the door. She’d actually forgotten she’d taken it off when Candace lost her blouse as a gesture of camaraderie. The door clicked shut behind her while she dragged her shirt over her head. It actually kinda sucked leaving while, really, one of her top five favorite movies played and all her friends were lying around her house. But, well, she’d promised and almost _forgotten_ about that crystal ball, and she had promised Colleen she’d help her, too. Evie rubbed her face and began to long jog towards Harmonica. The quiet tinkling of bells was her first warning, and then a tiny ball of light bounced along next to her shoulder. It faded into an adorably yawning Finn.

“Why couldn’t we have done this _earlier_?” Finn asked, teary eyed and wobbly. She scooped him out of the air and cuddled him to her cheek. He giggled and nuzzled back.

“Because we have to catch him at it. Colleen probably stays up for an hour or so after closing, and then he probably waits to make sure she, and Calvin, and Yolanda are all _deep_ in sleep, and then he uses it,” Evie explained simply. Finn blinked sluggishly up at her.

“Wha?”

“Jake has the crystal ball, Finn. He was _lying_ , I’m _sure_ of it. You really think he’d just give it up if I asked nicely?”

“… yes…?” Finn replied slowly.

“Ha, _no_. When humans want something _really badly_ , we lie, Finn,” she giggled and imagined him in a cute little FBI costume and trenchcoat. “Plus, it’s _magic_ and powerful. Power tends to corrupt even the nicest people. He probably doesn’t even realize how badly he’s acting.”

“You’re sure?”

“Pretty tootin’ sure. We’ll just sneak in, and give it a quick peek. If I’m wrong, and nothing weird is happenin’, you can say ‘told you so’ and go straight back to the Goddess.”

“All _right_ ,” Finn conceded doubtfully as he cuddled closer to her warm palms.

 

 

Ocarina Inn was dark when they reached it. Finn perched in her breast pocket, eyes slightly more alert. She placed her finger to her lips, and he nodded fervently, before she tiptoed around the back of the building. Sure enough, one of the back vacant rooms was lit up. Finn flittered towards the window, gripped the sill, and peeked through the glass. He gasped, wings buzzing they were flapping so swiftly, then hurried back to her.

“He’s using the crystal ball in there, Evie! I saw it! He looks really _creepy_ ,” Finn shuddered.

“That’s what happens when you use magic for unintended purposes,” Evie declared stoutly. Obviously fantasy books and TV shows had been leading her to moments like these.

She crept back around the Inn and tried the front door. For a moment, she _knew_ it was locked and it fought against the pressure of her hand. In the next, the doorknob twisted smoothly, without any fuss, and the door slipped open. Cautiously, she tiptoed into the main room and gently pushed the front door to barely ajar. She read ‘Lion, Witch, and the Wardrobe’ enough times to know not to _close_ it, even if it wasn’t a magical wardrobe door leading to a mystical land. It felt like _hours_ to creep silently towards the back rooms, carefully avoiding chairs and counters and getting around doors (well, one more door). She reached the room at last, eerie blue light spilling out the cracks around it. Warily and wincing, she pulled the inn room door open.

Inside was the scene she’d jokingly envisioned earlier that day. Jake, eyes intense and pupils blown, hunched almost Gollum-like over a glowing crystal ball. His hand caressed its surface lovingly as he crooned and whispered.

“Yes, I can see everyone… I can see everyone’s mind!”

“Yikes! It’s the crystal ball!” Finn exclaimed, hands and legs flailing.

“I can see that,” Evie hissed, eyes wide and thoughts tumbling over themselves. What was she– _crap!_ Jake turned, crystal ball glowing an ominous dark blue, and saw her.

“Evelyn! What are you doing here?”

Evie gave it up for broke and stepped forward. “You need to give me the crystal ball back, Mr. Taverns. The wizard asked me to find it.”

“Give it back?” Jake gasped, eyes wide and almost fearful. “I’m not going to just give it back. It’s mine! I found it!”

“This isn’t kindergarten, Mr. Taverns. There’s no such thing as finders-keepers,” Evie said a little too irritably if the instant look of rage on Jake’s face was anything to go by. _Right, good job, Tallesin, goad the possessed dude_ , she thought with an inner groan.

Just then, the door behind Evie clicked open, causing her and Jake look over to it. The wizard walked in, face blank but stern. “I knew I felt my crystal ball close by. I heard Evelyn say my name in its presence and was finally able to see it.”

“Wizard! You’re here to steal this from me, I can hear your thoughts!” Jake snapped, tugging the ball close to his chest. The rage in his eyes snapped towards Wizard, and Evie was heartily glad his attention was on Wizard now. Jake spun away from them, curled around the crystal ball as if to protect it with his own body. “I won’t give it back, even if it is yours. It’s… It’s my precious.”

Silence grew in the room, thick and tangible. Then, Evie snorted. Wizard glanced her way, eyebrow curving up, while Evie shoved her fist in her mouth, red-faced and barely able to hold back the giggles. It was a _serious situation_ , but she couldn’t _help it_.

Finn shivered under her chin. “Why are you laughing, Evie?” he whispered, terrified and bewildered.

The Wizard sighed and returned his attention to Jake’s back. “Fine, if you really feel that you are the one who deserves it, it is yours. It is not something to be fought over,” he finally conceded, weary and resigned. Evie gaped at him, giggles dying instantly.

“Wizard, what are you– you can’t just give it up!” Evie protested in shock.

Jake gasped, turning slowly and looking absolutely wretched. “Oh no. Wizard, I can feel your thoughts…” he trailed off and gazed down into the ball. Evie shivered and hoped the Wizard’s were louder than hers. The idea that someone could see into her head was _ridiculously_ disturbing. It was cool in comic books, not real life. “I can feel how important this crystal ball is to you,” Jake continued sadly. He slowly extended his hands and held out the beautiful, innocently glittering ball towards the wizard. “It… it belongs to you. I’m sorry.”

The wizard gently took the crystal ball, cradling it a moment in his dark hands like it was fragile and precious, then placed it in a velvet cloth bag hanging from his belt.

“I’m so sorry for the trouble I caused. It took a strange hold over me,” Jake told the wizard, hand over his heart and the other shakily smoothing over his brow. He looked younger and _relieved_ , as if he’d taken a weight off he’d been carrying that was much too heavy for him. “I just… I just wanted to make my wife happy. But then I couldn’t pull myself away. I wanted to read _everyone’s_ mind. You’re the only one who could handle that thing! I could tell when you walked into the room.” Jake smiled apologetically at Wizard. “I can make my wife happy without it.”

“The crystal ball has much power and magic of its own. Your intentions were good, Mr. Taverns, or else you would’ve done much more damage, or even become violent to defend it. Thank you for returning it to me,” the wizard granted graciously. “It’s hold on you will diminish quickly.”

“Thank you for forgiving me,” Jake exhaled roughly. He ran his hand over his forehead again. “Ms. Tallesin, would you forgive me, as well? I’m afraid I was quite rude to you. I know now you were trying to help.”

“I was being kinda sneaky about it,” Evie shrugged, with a wincing sort of smile. “I’m just glad we figured this all out.”

“If you both would excuse me, I really must lie down. Could you show yourselves out?” he asked, looking ashen and faint. They quickly acquiesced and he left, his blue eyes darting towards the crystal ball’s bag one last time, before he shuddered visibly and walked out.

“Evelyn,” the wizard stated. She started slightly and turned to him in question. “Your efforts in locating my crystal ball is what brought me here. Allow me to repay you.”

“N-no, really! It’s nothing! We’re a team, and maybe friends?” Evie objected quickly, offering her hand to shake. He took it, pressing their palms together firmly, and dropped his hand away.

“I am not a very… friendly person. But I appreciate the sentiment and accept,” he replied with a tiny quirk of the corner of his mouth. Evie grinned widely. “Please come by my house someday soon, though. I would like to repay you in some small way.”

“Okay… thanks. I will, ‘cuz you insist,” Evie decided. He nodded and took his leave.

Finn yawned hugely. “Does this mean we can go now?”

“Yeah. Definitely.”

Evie carried Finn all the way to her house, before he took off, woozily flying towards the Spring. Evie paused a moment, lifting her face towards the gentle night breeze, and frowned slightly. The idea of Jake using a ball to see into his wife’s mind, even if it was to make her happy and he just _loved her so much_ , was still pretty… _creepy_. Jake was a nice enough man, and he’d given it up pretty easily, but she still couldn’t help but shiver. Returning to the crowd of women in her house was a relief, and not just because she managed to catch the epic ending of one of her favorite movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, y'all better understand how much I appreciate you. lol No, but I realized a couple days after posting the last chapter that the next chapter WAS the timestamp, which isn't actually a chapter but a separate "part" in the series. Since some (most) of you are only following the story, rather than the series, if I posted it up and not a chapter here, then you might not notice and I'd be updating "four weeks later" instead of just two. So! this time and this time only, I'm doing a timestamp AND a chapter. Next update will only be a timestamp! and it's basically a follow-up to the first timestamp. 
> 
> Next update is a TIMESTAMP: 7/6/2017


	19. Quarry Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She pressed both hands to her chest in a vain, ridiculous attempt to keep her heart from pounding straight through her breastbone.
> 
> “I… I have to think about it,” she breathed cautiously.
> 
> “You are busy running this place alone,” Calvin granted. “Just don’t forget that the offer stands.”
> 
> “Oh, I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated at this chapter, but it you SAY it aloud, it sounds like an alliteration. I was ridiculously proud of myself for it when I made it LOL. The betaing isn't to the usual standards since it's just me right now, but life is complicated and hard. Hopefully I did all right? :)
> 
> [Part 3 Timestamp: Chase's Event](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419020) takes place before this chapter begins! Technically at the end of the last chapter. :)

 

Knocking

_Why_ was there knocking?

Evie’s eyes twitched and her mouth screwed up. Fighting  off a whimper, she rolled slowly towards the sound. The blanket caught and stretched on one side, making her grunt. Sluggishly, lashes sticking together by that gross sleep mucus stuff, Evie opened her eyes. The ceiling was lit with early morning light a little brighter than usual. There was a lack of whistle-snoring or bell-trilling wings. It took much too long to groggily remember Finn was up at the Spring. The reason for his absence came to her next, and she turned her head just enough to the side to see Candace sleeping soundly. She made funny little waffling sounds, not quite snores, but barely even twitched at the sound of the renewed knocking.

Why _was_ there knocking?    

“Ebie, answeh the doo’,” Kathy groaned from somewhere on the floor.

With a jaw-cracking yawn, Evie untangled herself from the sheets and shuffled towards the door. Her eyes darted over the various lumps of women in various stages of sleep or waking thanks to whomever was at the door. Anissa and Renee were curled up on a mound of sleeping bags and pillows, Anissa’s ruby eyes slitted against the light while Renee drooled on her pillow unbothered by the noises. Maya was spread out over the air mattress she and Kathy shared completely unconscious, while the blearily-glaring blonde huffed and resettled herself in her cocoon of blankets. Meanwhile, Phoebe was curled up on her side, sleeping soundly on a thick camping pad and wrapped securely in her sleeping bag.

Carefully avoiding feet and hands, Evie made her way to the door and slipped out without even seeing who stood there. She backed up with a squeak of surprise, butt and shoulders hitting the door, when she realized she had a face full of tan brown jacket.

“Sorry,” she hissed, hand pressed to her chest. Calvin Jones merely raised an eyebrow with a crooked grin that had her knees turning to water. The man was too handsome to deal with on barely four hours of sleep. What _had_ they been thinking, staying up so long? Right, girl-power marathon brought on by Elle Woods. She vaguely remembered watching Pitch Perfect twice… Or maybe they just skipped straight to all the songs the second time...?

“Long night?” Cal asked with just enough teasing in his eyes to have Evie scoffing a smile.

“Yeah. Too many women all in one place tends to breed poor decisions. Even Anissa couldn’t stop us,” Evie laughed quietly, rubbing the back of her neck. Her eyes widened. “Oh my crackersnap, I totally forgot. I _told_ you to come. It was a sorta last minute emergency in there,” Evie explained quickly, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. “Lemme run in and grab that tablet thing for you.”

“And the book?” Calvin reminded her as she spun around.

“Right, yes, the book. Just one second!” she whispered before slipping back inside. She tiptoe-ran to her toolbox, wincing and grimacing when ores clattered or tools clanged. She found the tablet near the bottom (of course) and jumped up, shoving it under her arm, to scan her mostly empty bookshelf. Book swiftly found and in hand, she jogged back to the door. Only to stop dead and stare down.

_Oh crap on a stick_ , she inwardly moaned, eyes closed as a blush burned her cheeks. She was wearing ridiculously short shorts and a tank and _nothing else_. It technically covered everything, but didn’t actually leave much to the imagination. She ran her hand over her face and squared her shoulders. It was too late now, at any case. She wasn’t truly indecent… just less covered than she normally was. She snuck back outside.

“I had to dig for the tablet. I can’t believe how much junk I’ve hoarded since you gave me this,” Evie half-laughed while handing the book and tablet over.

“Ah, thank you,” was his simple reply, his pretty crystal blue eyes riveted to the book. “Did you read it?”

Evie crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against her door. “Yeah, it was pretty interesting. They messed up on a couple names, though,” she told him without thinking. In her defense, she was trying really hard not to yawn in his face or fall asleep on her feet.

“Names? What do you mean?” Calvin inquired, eyebrows once again rising. Evie blushed and scratched her cheek as she looked away.  _Crap again!_

“The Harvest Sprites in the legends, some of the names are wrong. After I read the book, I did a bit more investigation on my own. I found out that the fire sprite, and the… uh, I think air? They’re Alana and Dara, not Alan and Daren,” she explained vaguely. His gaze sharpened on her face.

“You investigated?”

“Some digging, asking locals, looking for the Bells to get a look at ‘em myself, that sort of thing. The Red Bell is pretty easy to find, after all. It’s in the bottom mine-”

“Tenth floor, yes, but I couldn’t read the markings on the frame or the Bell,” Calvin interrupted with a slight, bemused frown on his face. “The script is rather ancient. In fact, one of the reasons I came to Castanet was to research and perhaps build a basic grammary or alphabet to help translate it if I could gather enough samples,” he explained. Evie felt her heart trip in her chest, desperately scanning her mind for all incriminating corners she’d put herself in. “It’s found in very few, scattered locations across the globe, but no one knows its origins or even how to read it.”

“I didn’t _read it_ ,” Evie barely managed to sputter. “Not the language, I mean. I’m pretty sure someone told me most of it. A couple someones.” Technically, _not_ a lie.

Calvin hummed softly, his eyes sharp as they skimmed over her face.. He finally broke his gaze and looked down at the book in his hands. “I’ll keep an eye out for any other similar translations to coincide with the theory. Oral history tends to be diluted. Then again, with a language as old and unknown as this one, perhaps an earlier mistranslation could be at fault, rather than oral storytelling,” Calvin mused absently while flipping through the book. “I can return this to you by the end of the week.”

“There’s no hurry. I didn’t exactly rush to return your tablet and it’s probably much more valuable,” Evie offered, hiding her immediate relief at his shift in attention.

“I did hand it over to complete stranger, Evelyn,” Dr. Calvin pointed out, eyes twinkling again as he looked at her. “It’s not the cost of it that’s important. It’s the history that is, and I knew you would be able to treat it well.”

Evie blushed, pleased and confused. “How could you tell?”

He shrugged and winked. “Maybe the moonlight was to blame, but I was right, wasn’t I?”

Yeah,” Evie ducked her head. “Not the least because I am- _was_ a Classics major. Old legends and stuff are a particular passion of mine, too.”

His eyes became keen and intrigued. “Classics? My undergrad also was Classics. Did you have aspirations to become an archaeologist?”

“Nah, not really,” Evie laughed. “I wanted to go to grad school, maybe become a professor, write an epic poem in Latin. The usual tame, scholarly, boring stuff.”

“There’s nothing wrong with educating future generations on times past. It’s an important job. We can’t forget the civilizations and progresses of those that have come before us,” Calvin told her with a smile. “Some of the greatest thinkers were and still are the philosophers of Ancient Greece. The Roman Empire and its influences still affect us and the Western World, even the Eastern, profoundly.”

“Yes, exactly! No one would ever throw out a book of Shakespeare and call it trash just because he’s been dead a few centuries. Cicero, Ovid, Catullus- they’re all are amazing authors and poets whose manipulations of the written word are just as compelling as this past century’s authors,” Evie enthused, hands clasped in fists and eyes blazing. “Latin itself blended into English so intricately- Ah!” She slapped her hands over her mouth.

Calvin chuckled and shook his hand. “Don’t be worried, I enjoyed the outburst. It’s good to hear the younger generation speak just as passionately as my classmates once did.”

Evie scuffed the bottom of her bare foot over dirt. “I shouldn’t be holding you up. Plus, I’ve got a house full of grumpy, sleepy women I need to worry about waking up on accident.”

“Truer words,” Calvin agreed with a nod of his chin. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s a future professor of Classics doing owning a… ranch?”

“Ah… I guess I don’t mind?” Evelyn replied slowly with a one-shouldered shrug. “You don’t have to be political about it, either. It’s basically a dusty, half-dead crapbucket right now.” Calvin turned away and covered his mouth to keep from laughing aloud while Evie sighed loudly. “I just… I loved it, the learning and the studying, even when I was a frazzled mess. But something… came up and knew I needed something _different_. I needed to try something new and exciting,” Evie hedged, thinking of the tiny bobbing delusion that had convinced her he was truly a fairy, and she was meant to be his home’s hero.

“There is a lot of excitement in owning a ranch,” Calvin conceded with a slight shrug. She squinted at him suspiciously, but he looked and sounded serious. “But the spring semester… it doesn’t end for at least another month. Did you graduate early?”

Evie shook her head, her mouth twisting into something wistful and almost regretful. “No, this semester should- would’ve been my last,” she murmured. She glanced over her field, newly sprouting, her dilapidated barn and brand-new coop, and sighed with a small smile. “I can finish it one day. Right now, this was more important.”

“You could always finish online. I plan to stay here for a while. Perhaps I could help continue your education here in town? I am a qualified professor in Classics and a few other related topics.”

Evie gaped at him, jaw surely somewhere around her knees. “Y-You’d do that?”

He doffed his hat. “Helping a fellow lover of the Classics finish her college career and attain a BA? Nothing would give me more pleasure, Ms. Evelyn.”

She flushed, but only barely because of outrageous flirting. Most of the heat flooding her face was of exhilaration. Imagine: staying in Castanet, running her ranch, and helping the Goddess, becoming closer and dearer friends with those she’d met, all while working towards finishing her BA. She pressed both hands to her chest in a vain, ridiculous attempt to keep her heart from pounding straight through her breastbone.

“I… I have to think about it,” she breathed cautiously.

“You are busy running this place alone,” Calvin granted. “Just don’t forget that the offer stands.”

“Oh, I _won’t_ ,” she exclaimed breathlessly. “Thank you. That… thank you.”

“I’ll leave you to your guests. Until next time, fey-girl.”

“Y-yeah. Next time. See you, Dr. Jones.”

Evie slunk back into her house, barely managing to tear her eyes away from Calvin’s retreating back, and sunk against the door at her back. Anissa and Candace sat up a moment later, groggy and concerned.

“Evelyn?” Anissa prompted quietly.

“Evie, are you okay?” Candace yawned, rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m great. I think I’m a bit too… awake to go back to sleep, though. I’m gonna get dressed and start on chores.”

“Oh, I could make breakfast,” Candace offered as she tugged at the blankets tangled around her legs.

“I could help you outside,” Anissa added, moving to get up.

“N-no, no,” Evie barely caught herself and whispered the words. “You two get some more sleep. We can have breakfast all together when the others wake up or when I come back in. I enjoy spending the morning alone with my animals,” she assured quickly.

They both blinked at her dubiously. “Really. You two will be the first ones I wake up when I finish.”

“If you insist,” Anissa trailed off with a slight frown.

“Yup, definitely insisting.”

“The f-first ones you wake up?” Candace reiterated through another yawn.

“Yeah. Scout’s honor.”

“I don’t think it counts unless you were actually a scout once,” Anissa murmured, amused and already lying back down.

“Ye of little faith, no one believes I might’ve been a scout.” She gave a long-suffering sigh as she slipped into the bathroom. Candace and Anissa’s sleepy giggles were the last sounds she heard before the door closed.

 

* * *

 

“Milk… that’s all I have,” Evie muttered, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. Finn, who had flown into the barn looking for her just moments ago, flitted around her head.

“Milk is good! What’s wrong with having milk?” Finn piped up, plopping on Hera’s broad head and patting her affectionately.

“There’s nothing wrong with milk. It’s very good milk, Hera, my queen,” Evie assured her placid-faced heifer. Who merely glanced at her, chewing cud and blinking sleepy brown eyes. “Ugh, too adorable. Cows. I can’t.” Evie facepalmed.

“Well, then, whatcha talkin’ about?” Finn asked, puzzled.

“I need to make bread. To make bread, I need milk _and_ butter. Well, and also flour. Wheat flour. Which I _don’t have_. I just have milk,” Evie grumbled angrily.

“Oooohhh, for the elephant, right? Trunks!” Finn realized with a sage little nod of his head. “They sell that stuff at Marimba, don’t they? And butter at Renee’s?”

“Yeah… I just don’t want to spend so much. I still have to pay for the barn and the house before the typhoons start rollin’ in,” Evie bit her lip and dragged a hand through her hair. “I guess I gotta. Making that pizza is gonna take forever, the least I can do is help Trunks get home before the storms come in, if I can’t help the hippo.”

“Humphrey!”

“Thanks,” Evie chuckled. She beckoned with her index finger and Finn buzzed his way over to her. “I’ll be running all day today. You ready to keep up?”

“You betcha! I’ve been spending too much time at the Spring. I’m bursting with energy!” Finn declared, spinning and glowing brightly.

“Great, let’s go wake up some grumpy ladies and get the day started,” Evie laughed.

It took a surprisingly short amount of time to wake up all the other women in her house. Though, after a moment’s thought, Evie supposed it wasn’t so surprising. Most of them woke up early on a regular basis anyway, only Kathy had the most difficulty. She was the only one who stayed up as late as they had, but she also usually slept a few hours longer. They blearily ate the pancakes and drank the tea Candace and Renee had made, discussing their plans for the day and what they should do the next time they all got together. It was a unanimous decision that it needed to happen again.

“I don’t see why you gotta go all the way to Flute Fields first. Why don’t you just come with me to Ocarina and my grammy can lend you stuff for bread,” Maya suggested around a mouthful of pancake.

“I couldn’t do that! I mean, she’s already offering free birthday cake. I couldn’t ask for _more_ favors,” Evie protested. Maya pffted and flapped a hand negligently.

“My grammy won’t care. She loves helping people cook things.”

“That’s not the same as giving out her ingredients without asking her first, Maya,” Anissa pointed out diplomatically. Maya pouted.

“But Evie said she was gonna havta go all the way to Flute Fields, come home to bake, before she could come all the way to Harmonica to get a taste of some cakes. I just wanted to help,” Maya muttered as she shoved the last of her pancakes in her mouth.

“Aw, that’s sweet, thanks,” Evie said with a quick one-armed squeeze around Maya’s shoulders.

“You could always borrow from me, Eves,” Kathy piped up, leaning on one hand and smiling sleepily. Her plate was already licked clean and her fork was tapping the edge lightly. “I gots lots of stuff like that at the Bar. You can give it back whenever. Consider it a thank you for letting me crash your house with a party last minute.”

Evie blinked and slowly broke into a grin. “ _That_ I’d be okay with. I can get the stuff I need this evening and bring it to you tomorrow instead of having to run back and forth all day today.”

“And you can come eat cake with _me_ right away!” Maya cheered, waving her fork in the air happily. Evie grinned, trying not to wince or snicker at Finn’s excited shouting in her ear.

Evie and Finn headed out with the half of the group going towards Harmonica. They’d  farewelled and exchanged hugs with Renee, Anissa, and Phoebe at the farmhouse door, and now they quietly enjoyed the short walk towards the town. Their bellies were full, but a couple heads were still ringing, so the quiet was a blessed relief. Evie raised her face to the early morning sun, smiling at the warmth on her cheeks and the breeze ruffling the ends of her hair and loose hems. It was clearing up her muzzy head even better than the pancakes had. Who knew she’d like country air so much?

“Ya know,” Kathy started casually. Candace, Evie, and Maya all turned towards her with various expressions of curiosity or bemusement. “Ya never tole us where you went off t’last night.”

Maya gasped and clapped both hands over her mouth. “That’s right! Where _did_ you go?” Maya exclaimed curiously.

Kathy winced at the noise, while Evie tried to hide her own edgy grimace for a completely different reason than Kathy. Rather than a sore head, she didn’t want _Maya_ of all people to know she’d caught her father reading people’s (mainly her mother’s) minds and going all Gollum over a crystal ball. Being a pretty terrible liar her entire life, Evie knew how to work around an untruth with _other_ truth, but her insides still squirmed a little guiltily despite herself.

“Just, well, I promised the Wizard I’d help him with something,” Evie hedged uneasily. All three women gaped at her. “What?”

“The _Wizard_?” they chorused incredulously.

“Yes?”

“But the Wizard doesn’t ask _anyone_ for help. Everyone goes to _him_ for help,” Maya breathed, hands pressed to her chest.

“I didn’t think he really spoke to anyone unless he had to,” Candace added quietly.

“It’s true. I barely get a lick of sense outta ‘im whenever I see ‘im. An’ I prob’ly know ‘im best of the town,” Kathy agreed with a nod and her arms crossing over her chest.

Evie glanced towards Finn trying not to show too much on her face. “It’s a mutually beneficial thing.”

“You have a mutually beneficial _thang_ with the Wizard,” Kathy deadpanned.

Evie scrunched her nose at that. “That sounds kinda dirty.”

“If you helped the Wizard last night, what is he helping _you_ with?” Candace inquired with a tilt of her head.

Maya snapped her fingers, nodding so hard the thin braids whipped in the air. “Yeah! Whatcha wantin’ from the Wizard!? Mama says he used to do _love fortunes_ , is that what it’s about?”

“L-Love fortunes?! Don’t be ridiculous! Why would I need that!” Evie protested, flapping her hands in the air.

“Didncha know, Maya? Evie’s already got herself a man,” Kathy teased. Maya’s big blue eyes widened impossibly as her face flushed.

“ _Really truly?_ ” she enthused, starry-eyed. “You’re in _love_ , Evie?”

“Wh-what- No! C-Can we please change the subject?” Evie pleaded, ears burning and cheeks stained red. Kathy cackled aloud while Maya pouted.

“My Gra’mama just got in a new shipment of eyeglasses. You should come by and see if any suit you,” Candace said gently, her hand on Evie’s arm. Relief had Evie’s shoulders slumping.

“That sounds great. I’ll make sure to come by soon. My contacts were being super bothersome.”

“I remembered,” Candace replied with a small, pleased smile. Evie ‘aww’ed and wrapped her arm around Candace’s neck.

“ _Candyyyy_ , were you the one to order those eyeglasses? Just for me?” Evie gushed, rubbing her cheek on Candace’s head.

“N-Not j-just f-for you,” Candace protested, blushing brightly and sputtering.

“Sure, _everyone’s_ runnin’ around wearin’ glasses,” Kathy said with an affectionate eyeroll. Candace blushed enough that steam almost rolled right off her skin, clashing terribly with her periwinkle hair.

Dirt road became cobbles and Evie let her arm drop away. Candace hurried forward and spun around to bow quickly. “I must go help Gra’mama open up the shop. I’ll s-see you later!” she exclaimed, before rushing away.

Kathy grinned, teeth baring, at Evie. “Cutie pie, ain’t she? Do ya think she’ll like t’be my first girlfriend?”

Evie laughed and Maya squealed giddily. “Really? You like Candace, Kathy? How cute!” Hearts almost bubbled out of her as she clasped her hands in front of her.

“Nah, it was a joke, Maya.,” Kathy swiftly nipped that in the bud with a affectionate rustle to Maya’s hair. “I gotta get a few more hours a’shut-eye. Come ‘n git your ingredients from the Bar when yer ready for ‘em, Eves. I’ll have ‘em set out for ya,” she waved and sauntered away, hands crossed behind her head.

Maya looked after her pouting. “You think she was joking or tellin’ the truth?” Maya asked thoughtfully. And rather disappointedly truth be told. She really seemed to relish any and all romances, especially among her friends.

“Which time?” Evie returned with a shrug. Maya huffed grumpily, but her sunny smile returned soon enough.

It took only a few more minutes to make it up to Ocarina. When Evie entered behind Maya, hesitant and awkward, she was relieved to see it empty. Or more importantly, Jake-less. She had _not_ wanted to run into him so soon. On the counter sat a beautiful made-up cake. It was piled high with frosting expertly shaped with a single chestnut balanced perfectly on top. Maya _ooo_ ed excitedly and rushed forward.

“Look, Evie! Grammy already made you a cake! Her famous Mont Blanc cake, too~ Oh, please, please, can I taste it with you? She hasn’t made one in _so long_ ,” Maya pleaded, eyes shining. Evie grinned and gestured expansively.

“You know where the forks are. Let’s dig in,” Evie agreed.

“I’m gonna get a bite, too, right?” Finn whispered excitedly at her ear. Evie turned just enough to wink at him, which made him whoop happily.

They dug in, humming happily, but Evie let Finn and Maya have most of it. Apparently Mont Blanc, renowned or not, was not exactly her thing. She wasn’t really fond of chestnuts as a whole, so she shouldn’t have been surprised, but it had been such a beautiful, delicious looking cake. She left Finn and Maya to finish, promising to be right back. Yolanda still hadn’t shown up, so Evie decided to just go get the ingredients now while Maya licked the plate clean. Evie chuckled to herself and hurried down to the bar.

As promised, the small sack of ingredients were sitting on the bar. Hayden had let her in easily when she’d explained and led her straight to them.

“I hear you set up a shindig for my girl,” Hayden noted as Evie checked everything over. She glanced up at him, a little startled.

“Mostly I let everyone else plan it out. I just rented out the space,” Evie shrugged off modestly. Hayden’s bushy beard twitched with his grin.

“Next time you come ‘round, first drink’s on the house.”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to-” she broke off at Hayden’s raised hand. “Thank you,” she mumbled instead. “I have to… better get going, so. Thanks. Um, tell Kathy I said hi when she wakes up later?”

“Will do.”

The trek back to Ocarina was quick, but she halted just before she cracked open the front door. Inside, the alarmed trilling of Finn’s bells reached her ears under the raised voices within and she did _not_ want to walk in on some family scene with Jake. Pushing the door slightly more ajar, she peeked into see Chase… scolding a contrite and red-faced Maya. Knowing Maya’s weakness for the sharp-tongued chef, Evie grimaced in sympathy. Hopefully, whatever it was would blow over soon.

“I know I put that cake here on the counter. Do you really just eat _anything_ you see?” Chase was snapping, genuinely frustrated and purple eyes flashing.

Evie’s eyes widened.

“N-No, no, I d-didn’t―”

Something sly lit Chase’s eyes and he leaned back, arms crossing over his chest. A long, low sigh escaped him.

“Well, whoever it was, I hope I find them. Seeing as I put rat poison in the cake. Yolanda told me she was having problems with them,” Chase said in overdramatic concern.

“Oh! Oh my! Rat poison! I need an antidote!”

“AM I GONNA DIE?” Finn shrieked by their heads, going unheard.

“Hey!” Chase and Evie shouted at the same time.

Chase spun around, confused, as Maya turned to her with teary eyes.

“Oh, Evie! I’m so sorry! I got you _p-p-poisoned!_ ” the poor, gullible girl wailed.

“ _You_ ate some of my cake?” Chase asked incredulously.

“Yes, I did. And I know for a fact you’re lying. There’s no way a professional cook would leave a _poisoned cake_ on the counter. He especially wouldn’t waste good, expensive ingredients on a cake for _rats_ ,” Evie retorted, stomping up to wrap her arms around the hysterically sobbing Maya’s shoulders. She wasn’t the closest friend to Maya, but the poor girl was beside herself. Finn flung himself to her shoulder, clinging and hiccupping with fear. It was the poor little sprite caught in the cross fire that had the ire spitting out of her more than anything. She couldn’t even think to care that it wasn’t exactly fair to Chase to blame him for what he couldn’t see or hear.

But she sure did blame him anyway, auburn eyes narrowed and jaw tight and mulish.

“R-Really? It wasn’t poisoned?” Maya blubbered.

“Of course not. It was just to teach you a lesson about eating just any old food you see,” Chase admitted with a loud ‘tch’.

“It’s cruel and _rude_. If you’d given her a chance to explain, we both thought it was _for me_ ,” Evie all but snarled at him. She couldn’t even cuddle her trembling little fairy, but he was Chase blinked at her.

“She… she mentioned you, but you weren’t here―”

“She’s _not a child_. You can’t treat her like one and make her cry. Even if she ate it alone, telling someone they _ate poison_ to teach them a lesson is… is a _shitty thing to do_ ,” she pointed out angrily. Her eyes darted towards Finn, but he was sobbing on her chest, little hands clutching her tightly in relief and leftover fear. Another venomous glare shot Chase’s way.

For a moment, Chase actually looked ashamed before recollecting himself.

“I worked really hard on that cake. It was supposed to be for Yolanda to try and I came back to see it gone. It’s not _okay_ to eat someone else’s cake that’s just sitting on a counter,” Chase shot back, tone acidic.

Evie rolled her eyes. “You left it on a counter in an _inn_ and the innkeeper’s daughter ate it thinking her _grandmother_ made it. It’s a simple mistake.”

“I _am_ sorry. It just looked so good. I should’ve asked Grammy first,” Maya conceded miserably. Evie gently patted her back.

“Yeah, I should’ve, too. We both thought the same thing. He _still_ shouldn’t’ve lied about the rat poison, though. Nothing makes that okay, even if you had just eaten ‘any old cake lying around’,” the rancher assured her with a last (seriously, the last) biting look at Chase. He shrugged, but didn’t meet her eyes.

The door behind Chase opened and the stocky, pink-haired Yolanda walked through.

“Good morning! Oh… What’s going on here?” she asked curiously as her kindly face immediately fell into lines of concern. “Maya dear?”

Chase actually looked anxious as he watched Yolanda hurry to her granddaughter’s side.

“It’s nothing! I ate all of Chase’s yummy cake without asking and now my tummy hurts,” Maya whined pitifully, her cheeks red and her mouth a humiliated pout.

Evie’s eyes widened slightly in shock― Maya had always struck her as just _childish_ , in a sweet if sometimes _too much_ sort of way. But taking the blame on herself, letting her grandmother scold her― kindly-mannered or not― were the actions of someone Evie thought more mature than Maya. She’d obviously underestimated Maya’s genuine kindness, and she wasn’t the only one. One glance at Chase showed the conflicting emotions of annoyance and relief and surprise flitting over his features.

The frazzled-looking chef cleared his throat awkwardly. “I… have extra ingredients at home to re-make the cake, if you still wanted to try it,” he suggested hesitantly.

“Of course, Chase, I was really lookin’ forward to it. Now, Maya, you did say you were sorry?” Yolanda demanded, one cotton-candy pink brow rising. Maya nodded quickly.

“I’m _so_ sorry. I’ll be more careful next time,” Maya gushed earnestly, blood-shot eyes glassy and bottom lip trembling. Chase sighed and rubbed the back of his head, violet eyes glancing away.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m gonna go… head out. I’ll be back before my bar shift,” he muttered. He strode out the door a little faster than his usual laconic pace without waiting for good-byes. Yolanda pursed her lips, gaze questioning but amused, before she shook her head and smiled at the girls.

“So, I see the fixins for bread and I’ve got a couple cakes already set to the side. I’m afraid once I started bakin’ I just couldn’t bring myself to stop,” Yolanda admitted with a hearty laugh. Evie couldn’t help but grin along while Maya giggled a little thickly.

“Uh, yes, I was hoping I could bake a loaf with your help? I’ve never actually done it before,” Evie sort of danced around the question, not quite able to ask for yet _another_ favor, but knowing Maya would’ve interjected to do it herself if Evie hadn’t.

Yolanda nodded easily, eyes twinkling. “That we can do. While it rises, we can nibble on some delicious desserts.”

Evie’s shoulders slumped in relief. Maya’s resulting cheers almost drowned out the chiming of Finn’s wings just under her ear as he leaned in to whisper, rather tearfully and sniffly, “I’m not sick, right? And none of the cakes have poison in them?” She smiled over at him with a tiny nod that had him beaming in relief and nuzzling under her chin.

“It’s a good thing I made extra cakes, since you’ll be having two to choose,” Yolanda told her stoutly, business-like and brisk. She was already gathering up bowls and spoons and measuring cups, but Evie was frowning in confusion.

“Two? I’m sure we could eat two cakes between everyone, but I don’t think we _need_ two birthday cakes for one party,” Evie demurred, forehead creasing deeply. Maya blinked over at her, head tilted to the side.

“But don’t you need one for Kathy, too?”

Evie stared back, flabbergasted. “Was I supposed to?”

“Well, you’re throwing a party for Luke, I coulda swore you were gonna throw one for Kathy! Her birthday _is_ tomorrow and we had so much fun last night,” Maya replied.

Evie’s jaw dropped. “ _Her birthday is tomorrow_?”

Yolanda outright chortled as Maya gasped behind her hands. “You didn’t know! Oh my! Should _I_ throw the party? You think Mama and Papa will let me, Grammy?”

“I’m sure they will, and Ms. Evelyn here will probably appreciate it,” Yolanda teased with a wink in Evie’s speechless direction.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me!?” the rancher exclaimed.

 

* * *

 

“ _Eeeuugghh_ , I’m gonna ‘splode, Evie!” Finn moaned at her shoulder. One of his tiny hands was clutching her shirt tightly, the other rubbing the little protruding tummy too full of cake. Evie snorted softly.

“I’m honestly surprised you haven’t already. How did you manage to fit that much cake in your gut!? They kept giving _me_ looks since they thought I was eating _your_ share,” Evie laughed. Finn whined and rubbed his cheek against her jaw.

“I’m sorry, really, but they were _all_ so good. You should bake, Evie, so we can have all the cake we want!”

“I barely managed to bake this loaf of bread alone, kinda, and it was super simple. No way will I be able to bake cakes even half as well as Yolanda,” Evie retorted with a lopsided grin. “At least, not anytime soon.”

Finn pouted tragically. “I wish I was bigger so _I_ could learn to bake cake,” he muttered sulkily.

Evie giggled to herself. “I could always hunt down an Easy-Bake Oven.”

“Whassat?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just a little joke. Do you have that note about Trunks?” Evie asked quickly heading off Finn’s curiosity.

“Oh yeah!” Finn grunted a little as he sat up, then fluttered down into her knapsack. She pffted under her breath, amused at Finn fumbling and digging through the miscellaneous items she’d somehow managed to fit in there. “Here it is!” he crowed victoriously. A long moment later, he was handing it off to her and hovering in front of her.

It took another longer moment to shuffle around the still warm loaf of bread and the envelope, but she got it open at last. “So, yeah, it does seem like the Fugue Forest is the best bet. There’s a gate that he probably couldn’t have gotten through, so I have a _good_ idea of where he might be, but I’m not _sure_.”

“Let’s go give it a try!” Finn agreed. Evie carelessly shoved the letter and envelope in her pocket and picked up her pace over the Flute Fields Bridge. She might have been a little trembly in excitement. She was about to meet an _elephant._ In _person_. She’d always thought elephants were pretty awe-inspiring and adorable at once. (She’d been utterly fascinated with ‘Dumbo’ as a kid.)

She made to the top of the hill, just beyond the sign marker above Horn Ranch just when it was late enough in the afternoon that the dim light under the trees was basically just shadow. With the heat of the summer making the air heavy and humid, and the sweat film her skin from just a slow jog, the shade actually looked inviting. If an elephant was looking for adventure with the hope of not being seen, the trees, full of flora and fauna and plenty of cover, was probably the perfect place for him. He was probably better fed than poor Eunice had been, with the wild vegetation aplenty in this area. But a raised-like-a-pet and spoiled-rotten circus elephant was probably not exactly… _satisfied_ by some measly, berries and mushrooms fare. She unwrapped the loaf of bread from the paper Yolanda had folded so carefully around it and then dug into her pocket for the whistle.

The shrill _tweeeee_ echoed under the trees, birds swooping and fluttering as they cried out their various startled bird-calls, and a few smaller land-trapped figures darted away quick as a flash. Something much larger, however, was trudging towards them, large head swinging and long prehensile nose swishing over the soft green grass. A delighted gasp left Evie as the sweet-looking elephant stepped into the late afternoon light and flapped his big, floppy ears.

“Oh _wow_ , he’s adorable, _you’re_ adorable!” Evie enthused to him directly, sliding one foot over the ground towards him. His head cocked to the side, wet, black eye intelligent and pensive as he took her in. His trunk gave him away, though, as it lifted in the air and twitched in the direction of the bread in her hands. “Yes, that’s right. Your friend Mr. Theodore sent me for you. You like bread, don’t you? It’s fresh, still warm and soft and tasty. Do you want it, Trunks?”

At the name of ‘Theodore’, Trunks’ long-lashed eye blinked at the familiar name. At _Trunks_ , his head jerked up a little and his ears lifted high. He _definitely_ knew his own name. He gambled over to her, footsteps heavy and the thudding vibrating through the ground and up her body from the soles of her feet. Instead of going directly to the bread, his rough-edged snout snuffled over her, plucking at the hems of her clothes and lipping at her bare, sweaty skin. His head shook and wobbled when he made a noise that… was that a sneeze? Then, he wrapped his trunk around the loaf in her hands and deftly shoved it in his mouth. His shining black eyes closed in an elephant-approximation of rapture and Evie giggled behind her fist, already pink-faced and light-headed from his inspection.

First a _giraffe_ cuddled her and now an _elephant_? Who needed finals and term papers when _this_ sort of adventure was out there?! She grinned and reached up to pat Trunks’ trunk, up high almost between his eyes. He laid his long snout around her shoulders, like a very warm, heavy, feather boa and let her coo and praise him like an infatuated child. All the while, Finn was chatting away to Trunks, wings trilling and chiming, as he talked about Theodore and why he’d asked Evelyn to help him and how Trunks needed to go back home. A long while later― and all too soon― Trunks pulled away with a gentle pat of his trunk to Evie’s cheek, almost mothering which made Evie laugh out loud in surprise.

“He says he’s ready to go home now. He hopes he’ll see you at the circus when they come back and he promises not to run away again. He misses all his favorite foods, including the tasty bread like you made for him!” Finn explained cheerfully.

“Well, if you ever do run away, you can come to my ranch. I have a roomy barn for you to stay in,” Evie offered with another laugh. Finn dutifully translated with his own snickers.

Trunks bobbed his head up and down, snout swinging a little faster, and Evie wondered if that was his way of showing humor. Finn and Evie waved and sang out farewells as Trunks stomped his way back down the hill, leaving Fugue Forest behind him.

“Was that… an _elephant_?” asked a voice from behind the twosome. Both fairy and woman alike shrieked as they spun around. Luke was standing there, axe propped on one shoulder and his other hand scratching at his head, _mystified_ written all over his face. He grinned at Evie unrepentantly, chuckling when she punched him hard to the shoulder.

“You’re gonna scare the bejesus outta me one day!” Evie growled.

Luke frowned exaggeratedly. “Bejesus doesn’t sound _so_ serious. Maybe you won’t need it, like an appendix!” he joked, gold eyes mischievous. Evie crossed her arms and glared even as her mouth twitched.

“That was clever enough I’mma let you have it,” she said with squinty eyes. He threw back his head and laughed before dragging her into a headlock.

“Let’s go get some dinner with Pops ‘n Bo, and you can tell me about the awesome party you threw _without_ me. Maybe even convince me I’m not going crazy seeing elephants wandering around,” Luke demanded cheerfully. Evie rolled her eyes, but let herself be dragged along. She couldn’t remember having any other plans and maybe he could give her ideas for a last minute gift for Kathy. Summer was already shaping up to be a busy, one-thing-after-one sort of season. She was… looking forward to it, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting daaaaangerously close to my latest chapter. Crapadoodle (I've been reading too much Evie lately...). I'll try and bust out a bit more of the future chapters before I get really antsy! Thank you everyone for keeping up with this and being so encouraging~


	20. Ores for Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The burden of ores and Wonderfuls in her rucksack was suddenly light in contrast to the weight of that knowledge now resting on her shoulders. Surely, a part of her had known all along that if she failed, it couldn’t be good for them. But… this?

 

The third day of summer dawned bright and humid. Sunlight streamed over her face, burning a warm red color through her eyelids and heating her cheeks like blush.  The bed creaked ominously under her as she stretched catlike and groaning past the unfurled kinks and subtle pangs of her muscles. Instead of the deadening and outright painful aches of her first couple days– maybe weeks– this was a good, pleasant sort of ache. The kind that had Evie grinning contentedly as she rubbed her belly and grinned at the ceiling. She had a full day ahead of her, money in her pocket, land that _she_ owned, and a brand-new coop already finished. Hopefully the hoard of ore and Wonderfuls she’d saved up would give her a good bit today when she got them refined. Or at least break even after paying for the refining.

Her chickens and duckling were already waddling out of their fancy new coop when she walked into her barn. Only to quickly stifle a shriek of glee and surprise the moment her eyes adjusted to the dim. Clotho wasn’t still the tiny, trembling unspun-ball of fluff the first day she bought her, but was _big_. The highest point of her shoulders knocked against Evie’s hip. She was bleating pitifully, big, watery, brown eyes gazing at Evelyn hopefully with their strange horizontal pupils.

“Oh my gosh! When did– I never even noticed her growing! She could knock down a barn wall now, if she wanted,” Evie gasped. Finn blinked sleepily from atop Hera’s head.

“ _This_ barn, maybe. I don’t think she could knock down Renee’s,” Finn rebutted with a drowsy giggle.

Evie snorted, but nodded. “Probably right. Am I… Am I supposed to milk her now?” the rancher wondered while stroking Clotho’s oily fluff. The black-faced ewe baaed louder even as she nudged her velveteen nose into Evie’s belly.

“Pretty sure, yeah. She says she’s very uncomfortable,” Finn translated with his too-big head cocked to the side.

With a parting pat, Evie hurried towards the barn door. “I know I’ve milked Hera, but cows are pretty easy, I mean, you see it in movies all the time. I have no idea how to milk a sheep, though. I never got around to asking Renee ”

“I’m sure we can figure it out! It can’t be too hard,” Finn attempted to reassure her cheerfully. “Clotho can help us, too.”

Evie laughed boisterously at the assurance and Clotho’s agreeable sounding baa. Hera’s lowing became continuous and almost sounding irritated, most likely since she hadn’t been fed _or_ milked yet and Evie was still pondering over the sheep. The long spring on the farm had gotten the heifer used to the routine and waiting for breakfast wasn’t something Hera was placid about it seemed. The ex-Classics major squatted at Clotho’s side, fighting a snicker at the thought while somehow also frowning pensively at the milker in her hand and chewing her bottom lip ragged. After getting it correctly placed, fumbling and cursing internally at her own clumsiness, Evie rolled back on her heels.

“That should– _oh Snapple-jacks_!” Evie growled, quickly getting to her feet and running for the milk cans lined up along the far wall. “I can’t believe I almost forgot. It would’ve been a _mess_ ,” she grumbled, blushing brightly despite being pretty much alone. Finn didn’t really count since he was a _fairy_. A tiny baby fairy who didn’t know enough to judge, anyway.

“The dirt sure woulda tasted yummy,” Finn joked, buzzing over to perch on Evie’s head when she bent down again with the can held securely in place.

Evie rolled her eyes and turned the milker on. Within moments, milk was dripping, and then streaming, into the empty tin pail. Finn buzzed from her head to the edge of the pail. He teetered precariously on the lip of it, tiny wings a blur to keep himself upright, as he peered at the milk rising ever closer to the top. With a fond smile at the nostalgic picture Finn made, Evie braced her elbows on her knees and kept her gloved hands on the can. At long last, the milk dribbled to a stop and Evie stroked Clotho’s neck, murmuring softly as she took away the milker and closed up the tin pail. When she got up to make her way to Hera, Clotho headbutted Evie’s hip just hard enough to make her wobble and let out a surprised chuckle. Milking Hera was easier, habitual by now. Evie’s forehead pressed to her cow’s quietly heaving side, her gloved hand patting Hera’s shoulder while Hera let out an irritated-sounding snort. The rancher snickered, then freed her cow from the weird suctioning contraption to get the food for her impatient livestock. Two cans sat just far enough away a stray foot or hoof wouldn’t knock into them as Evie ran back and forth with hay, then wielding her brush moments later.

“Do you think it tastes good… just like cow’s milk?” Finn queried, tiny nose twitching and sitting on the lip of the milk pail with sheep’s milk inside.

“We can find out. We can steal a few sips before trading it off in the shipping box,” Evie promised with a wink. Finn nodded enthusiastically, guilty little giggles spilling out from behind his tiny hands.

Evie propped the cans up on her hips, and jogged outside to let her livestock out. The bell rang, and Evie glanced over her plot of land. Her plot of land that was looking like a _farm_. So many animals, and rows upon rows of barely-sprouted summer crops, cherry fruits glistening among the dark leaves of her wild cherry trees, and a pail of fresh, warm milk on her hip and by her foot— she tipped her face up to the summer sun and grinned. Every day Serenity became more real, while her old college life slid further and further into the dream.

“Evvy?” hallooed a voice, curious and slightly concerned.

Grinning even wider, she turned her head just enough to peek over her shoulder. Of course it was Toby standing just behind her, fishing pole over one shoulder and tacklebox over the other.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you since summer first started!” Evie joked. Toby obliged her with a soft laugh and came up to her side.

“It’s only been a day,” Toby pointed out. Evie’s nose wrinkled even as she shrugged and smirked.

“So much has happened, it’s hard to believe.”

“I _did_ hear something about an elephant and a party and a poisoning…oh my,” Toby drawled, thin eyebrows arching high. Evie laughed gaily. His attention turned to the dull grey pails, one still under her arm and the other by her foot in the grass. “Is that milk?”

“Yes!” Evie bounced on her heels, only to quickly freeze and wrap both arms around the can. She eyed the crease between lid and lip, but nothing dripped out, so she relaxed with a sigh. “It’s the first ever sheep’s milk I’ve seen in my life, actually. You wanna share a cup skimmed from the top?” Evie offered with a sly wink.

Toby’s irony-less smirk curved up the side of his mouth. “I’d be honored.”

Her head ducked to hide the pink flush on her cheeks. The broken gaze didn’t last long, her eyes drawn as if magnetized to his from under the fringe of her auburn bangs. He waited, quiet and patient as always, the humor lingering at the corners of his mouth and eyes. The moment drew out until she was shuffling, unsure of what she was expecting, or even if she _was_ expecting something.

“Good morning, by the way,” she finally mumbled. She blinked when Toby dipped down to grab the second pail.

“A very good morning,” he agreed, meeting her startled gaze directly. She felt her cheeks heat, teeth pressing to her bottom lip, before spinning on her heel and stomping towards her front door to hide the absurd grin.

“You’re acting really weird, Evie. Hey, if _he’s_ gonna drink milk, does that mean _I_ can’t have any?” Finn exclaimed, aghast, promptly forgetting the ‘weird’ in the face of this terrible dilemma. Evie barely contained a scoff of humor.

“You can have first sip,” she whispered out the side of her mouth. Finn cheered as she slowed just enough for Toby to fall in step with her. Her eyes darted towards him, then back to the can in her arms, tongue swiping over her bottom lip. “Whatcha doing up this way, anyway? On your way to Flute Fields?” she asked, raising her voice to normal levels.

Toby nodded placidly. “Yeah, I’m hoping to catch a few big brown trout for dinner. Ocean fish are nice and all, but sometimes a nice trout is better.”

“I really can’t tell the difference… they’re all just fish to me. Except for maybe salmon and tuna. Mmmmm _tuna_ . I _love_ tuna sashimi,” Evie hummed with eyes slipping closed in remembrance.

Toby sighed wearily, but it was so obviously overdone, it had Evie snickering. “So few understand the nuances of fish. I’ll have to teach you.” The flashing glitter of his green eyes had her heart pounding an extra beat. “At least you appreciate a good sashimi platter. Sadly, the only place to catch any is near Toucan Island.”

“The place with the hibiscus flowers!” Evie blurted. Toby stared at her in surprise. Heat suffused her cheeks and she fumbled for the door. “Just something someone mentioned.”

A hand quickly propped up the pail before she’d managed to tip it. Just as swiftly, Toby leaned in to brush a kiss over her cheek, making her jaw drop in surprise, and the door swung open under her awkwardly jerking hand.

“I missed you, too,” he said quietly, that teasing almost smirk back.

She boggled at him, then tripped into her house with Toby just behind her.

“Is kissing gonna be a thing that happens a lot now?” Finn griped, zipping past her head.

Evie tripped on nothing again and blushed brighter. It took a longer than the planned few minutes to get everything ready. She hadn’t wanted to “contaminate” the rest of the milk, which she fully intended on selling, so she’d (im)patiently waited for water to boil for her coffee mug to be cleaned. The whole time, Toby was his usual affable quiet self, humming softly as he checked over his tackle box and fixed a few loose lures. And all the while, Evie was about ready to hum right out of her own skin with Finn’s offhand question rattling in her skull. Half of her was twitching with the need to ask it herself, but she couldn’t tell if Toby’s answer was important, or if _her own_ was.

“You… um… mentioned teaching me more about fishing?” Evie cleared her throat while carefully dipping her mug into the _finally_ boiling water.

“I’ve mentioned it a few times, I’m sure. But you’ve been rather busy,” Toby agreed pleasantly. The tacklebox closed with a snick, but he stayed at the table at her back.

She wondered if he was treating her like one of his stray cats, carefully keeping his eye contact minimal and his attention focused elsewhere to keep from spooking her. The idea made her want to laugh… and her heart thud uncomfortably.

“I gave my promise to Paolo about those fish, and thought, maybe this afternoon would be a good day for it? I know you’re going for trout, but maybe when you come back towards the Fishery later today? We could try catching sardines, or something? I heard from a _reliable_ source that sardines are plentiful and easy to catch,” Evie suggested, forcing out the light-hearted comment and turning everything into an awkwardly pitched question. She leaned back against the counter nonchalantly while drying the mug, glancing over at him under her lashes.

Toby looked up at her and gifted her with that slow, warm smile that had her smiling back so easily. As much as his presence brought up too many questions in herself– unvoiced questions and repressed answers– she couldn’t help but feel drawn towards him. There was something magnetic that reeled her closer, as surely as his fancy lures lured in fish.

“I’d be delighted to fish with you. If you think you can hold still and quiet long enough,” he teased with glittering green eyes. Evie pouted and rolled her eyes.

“I can enjoy being quiet.”

“Coulda fooled me and every other resident of Castanet,” Toby remarked with a chortle.

“I enjoy being quiet with you.”

She froze at the admittance, cheeks burning red as his eyes widened incrementally. They slipped to their usual lazy half-liddedness moments later, but there was something softer about his expression now. He made his way to her side and leaned against the counter next to her.

“Now _that’s_ a compliment if I ever heard one.” Evie ducked her head and shrugged at his words. “So, is it ready to taste yet? It’s a big occasion for you,” he prompted a second later. She started guiltily and turned to the milk can.

“Yeah, I almost forgot what I was doing. Just planning ahead the rest of the day and–” _really making a fool of myself_ “-and all…” she finished lamely.

“Of course.”

Finn whizzed up then from wherever he’d been lounging– like a cat in the sun most likely. “Finally, finally! I’ve been waiting forever!”

Evie snorted softly, but lifting away the lid and dipped the newly boiled clean mug into the still slightly warm milk. Thick clots of fatty cream floated on the top and Evie couldn’t tell if the look disgusted or fascinated her. “Luckily, I’ve always been a whole milk kinda girl,” she joked. Toby laughed.

“Never seen fresh milk ‘till you came here, city-girl?”

“Nope, not-a-once. The only other farm I’ve been on only had horses. And a chicken coop. But yeah, nothing that you’re supposed to milk. Though, Mongolians drink mare’s milk, and make butter and cheeses and stuff from it. But I can’t imagine how you’d go about milking a horse… a sheep was awkward enough,” Evie rattled on, scrunching up her nose in thought.

“You’ll have to find yourself a Mongolian,” Toby replied with a smirk. Evie huffed and looked down at the milk again. “Go on, I’m sure you’ll like it. It’s not so different.”

Evie glanced up at Toby, then darted her eyes towards Finn who was bouncing in the air next to Toby’s head in anticipation. She lifted up the mug with a sardonic lift of her brow.

“Bottoms up.”

After a quick intake of breath, she took her first sip. She blinked rapidly in surprise. It was _different_ from cow’s milk, that was for sure. It was still strange drinking it unpasteurized; thicker and heavier, tasting almost rancid at first in comparison. The minute difference in taste was made _more so_ because of it. She swallowed it down and took one more slightly bigger gulp. It didn’t taste quite so _foreign_ or _strong_ the second time, just warm and fresh and sinfully _fatty_. Odd, but still good.

“I think… I think I could like this. Here, have a bit.” Evie handed over the mug to Toby, who took a hearty swallow.

He all but hummed as he handed it back. “There’s nothing quite like fresh milk. You did good.”

“I’m pretty sure Clotho did all the hard work,” Evie demurred dryly, setting the mug to the side with a look towards Finn. He zoomed to the cup with a whoop and downed the rest of it with a satisfied sigh.

Toby grinned lazily. “I’m sure she did, but you raised her well and took good care of her. An unhappy animal is unhappy milk, as Hanna says.” Evie chuckled behind her hand. “You’ll get good money for that can. You deserve it for all the hard work you _are_ doing here.”

Evie ducked her head again and rubbed the back of her neck. “You have a much too high opinion of me, Tobes. Most the time, I don’t know what I should do next.”

Toby shrugged. “Doesn’t seem too high from this side. You should stand over here and see what I see.”

Auburn eyes met the glimmer of green, and she felt a little breathless and was he closer? Yeah, he was definitely leaning closer. Despite having not even gone fishing yet, he smelled like brine and sun-warmed sand and his lips tasted like fresh sheep’s milk. Her hands automatically twisted in the loose folds of his clothes as they kissed slowly and languidly in the middle of her shoddy kitchen. It didn’t feel new or unfamiliar, mouths moving as if they’d done this a thousand times and it made her head spin in the best way.

Being with him was easier if she just didn’t think about it, in her very “unbiased” opinion. Thinking led to doubts and a sick coiling pit in her stomach that felt too much like fear. Evie never did like feeling afraid. Why not just go with the flow, much like the man who was pulling away to smile lazily at her. He wasn’t asking questions or tripping over air. Toby just… acted like Toby and didn’t ask for Evie to be anything but Evie. There wasn’t anything confusing or panic-inducing about wanting to kiss someone who wanted to kiss you, too. Right?

Evie smiled back at him, a little more bashfully than usual, and let her hands smooth his clothes into a semblance of order. Finn was whistling the Yellow Bell tune somewhere behind her, interspersed with loud, impatient sighs and groans. It helped her take a step back and grin somewhat more like herself at Toby.

“I better get my day started if I want enough time to meet up with you later,” she pointed out wryly. Toby nodded his head in agreement.

“True. I’ll keep an eye out for you,” he replied, his hand reaching up to brush his thumb over her cheek. Which immediately flamed red at the too-romantic-like touch.

“I-I don’t know how long I’ll be, though. It might be kinda late, after dinner even,” Evie sputtered slightly.

Toby’s shoulder lifted slightly as he gave her a wry smile. “I’ll be there.”

Her throat went dry before she hurried to get everything cleaned up and put away. They left her house a short while later, Evie holding her cans of milk, Finn atop her head, and Toby toting his pole and tacklebox. He held open and closed her door for her, before helping her with the shipping box.

“Tonight, then,” he said, his smile lit up with the morning sunlight.

Evie grinned at him. “Yeah. See you.”

She watched him saunter down the road, heading toward Flute Fields. He turned back just before he was out of range to lift his hand to wave. She raised both arms to wave back wildly, laughing under her breath. Then, he dipped out of sight. With the distraction gone, Evie made sure to finish watering all her crops and shaking the ready cherries out of the trees, whistling and grinning. She wasn’t a huge cherry-eating fan, and her first sugarcane crop wasn’t yet ready to harvest so she couldn’t make any jams with them. So, into the sell box they went with her milk. Her animals were wandering aimlessly and happily around her property and her crops were tended to at last.

Since she had until dinner time, she turned up towards Garmon Mines with her rucksack filled with ores and ‘fuls and her mining tools. It’d been a while and she needed enough iron to upgrade _all_ her tools. Plus, not being one for fancy gems or jewelry, any ‘fuls or gems she’d find would be easy money. There were mushrooms and wild berries and herbs to pick along the way and she could _hear_ the chink of auree her haul would bring the next day. Also, she had a jar of mayonnaise for Luke, who’d be pretty ecstatic over it. He’d been begging for some ever since she installed the Maker in her coop when they’d finished fixing it up.

“Evie, is Toby your husband now?” Finn asked as they neared the bridge. Evie sputtered and tripped over her own feet, hitting the dirt with a cry. “Oh no, are you okay?! Evie!?”

“I’m _fine_ , just– never mind. Why in the _sphincter_ do you think Toby’s my husband?” Evie exclaimed as she patted dirt off her clothes.

“Because when you get married you kiss, right?”

Evie facepalmed. “Oh, baby Twinkle-toes. There’s so much about humans you don’t understand. I’ll explain you a thing or two, but do not expect the birds and bees talk from me.”

“I know about birds and bees! Probably more than you!” Finn protested, affronted.

Evie laughed and quite cheerfully deflected the conversation into what a wedding is and why kissing is important to it (it being the ceremony). She very carefully steered clear of emotions or whys and wherefores, sticking to explaining the ceremony and history behind it specifically.

No way would her first conversation about her love life be with an innocent little _fairy_.

By the time she lost steam, they’d made it to Garmon Mines and Finn didn’t have time to ask more embarrassing questions. Luke was outside swinging around his axe like a numbskull, but he neatly stuck it in a log to crow over his gift of mayonnaise and rush it inside to chill in the fridge. Evie rolled her eyes at Bo, who remembered to thank her properly for it, and then marched onward to the Accessory Shop.

She’d been there before, but walking inside still felt like walking into a whole new world. Disney reference intended, thank you very much. It didn’t help when she managed to take in the rest of what she was seeing. Mira was _ordering_ Julius around, her soft voice almost sharp in its sternness, but Julius was smiling and happily prancing around the shop at each new direction given.

“Now, _this_ is more like it,” Evie blurted. She immediately clasped both hands over her mouth, cheeks reddening. Both of them turned to her, surprise quickly becoming delighted laughs.

“You’re not one to want for idleness are you, sweetheart,” Julius replied with a wink. “I knew you didn’t approve of me last we met.”

“No, I mean, that’s not, I shouldn’t have-” Evie babbled, hands waving frantically. Mira only giggled and tucked her hand into the crook of Evie’s elbow to lead her into the living quarters.

“Never you mind, you were quite right. Julius needs a firm hand or else he _languishes_ , like a diva without a stage,” Mira confided in a loud whisper so that Julius could hear. He only laughed, boot heels clicking on wooden floors.

“It’s true, alas.”

“I’ve never heard anyone but me use alas,” Evie said, with a blink and grin. “I’ll change my mind about you on that alone.”

“Aha, I found the way into your busy little heart. Fanciful words shall woo you to me,” Julius cried with a flourish of his hands and a deep bow. Mira and Evie laughed at his ridiculousness.

“I think some fresh tea and cookies would do wonders as well,” Mira gave Evie a conspiratorial little smile. “He’s an excellent baker, my dear nephew is. But he never puts himself out to use his skills. Catch it now while you can.”

“I couldn’t– I don’t want to impose,” Evie tried to object. Finn cried out in dismay.

“But cookies, Evie! I want _cookies_ ,” the fairy begged.

“No imposition at all. I promised coffee and pumpkin pie for helping me, don’t you remember? Sadly, we don’t have the ingredients for pumpkin pie, but some delicious herb cookies, _that_ we do have,” Julius told her with a magnanimous wave of his elegant, pale hand.

“I had some ores and ‘fuls I wanted to refine. To upgrade some farming equipment…”

“We’ll make sure you get it done before you leave. I can’t give you discount with that _,_ it’s our main line of business and even that’s slow. But maybe with one of our already finished pieces of jewelry I could knock a few auree off,” Mira suggested while placing pretty china cups and saucers on an equally pretty tray. Everything about this place was so damn _pretty_ , Evie thought enviously, her mind on the image of her own shabby little shack.

“You really don’t need to do that! I only put my nose in your business. You really shouldn’t reward me for that!” Evie laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

“But I want to, so I will. We can take a quick look over the pieces we have left and you tell me if anything sticks out,” Mira suggested gaily, setting the tray down and pouring boiling water into the porcelain teapot decorated with rosebuds. “The tea needs to steep for a moment anyhow.”

“And those cookies need to cool. Go on with you, busybody, and let us pamper you today. Goddess knows from all the gossip I’ve heard, you need it,” Julius told her briskly.

Evie let herself be whisked back into the jewelry shop. Mira carefully pointed out each piece of jewelry, explaining where the stones had been found and who made which piece (apparently her husband had been the artisan before Julius had come, and her eyes turned misty and fond when she lingered over the pieces of his still left for sale). For the most part, Evie remained only interested in the stories with cursory glances out of respect and politeness. Until they came across the few pieces made with shimmery pink sakura shells. She couldn’t help but _oooh_ over them, eyes wide and surprised. They looked like pink mother-of-pearl, with the same kind of sheen to them. No wonder Kathy liked the shells; cleaned and buffed, they were prettier than some of those precious gems.

“It’s actually Kathy’s birthday today… maybe I should get her one of these? Probably not a ring, since she works in a bar and washing dishes and the like. Maybe a necklace or a bracelet.”

“A necklace is a bit more like a lover’s token, at least that was my late husband’s view,” Mira told her with a wistful, wispy smile on her face. A long blink was the only clue she had to shake herself free of cobwebs before taking out a velvet-padded tray. “But this bracelet here might work for you. It’s made with silver and he put such care in the design. See how he made the silver look a bit like branches, and the delicate work he put into shaping the shells and their settings so they look like sakura blossom petals? It was one of his favorites,” Mira told her, fingers gently running over the silver and pointing out its details as she spoke.

“It’s lovely, but not really showy, and it’s small, so I don’t think it’d slip off Kathy’s wrist, either. It’s perfect,” Evie replied with a gentle smile. Mira smiled sweetly with a nod.

“It is indeed. She’s a good girl and she’ll cherish it. I’ll wrap it up for you. We’ll worry about paying when you leave, _after_ cookies and tea.”

Evie grinned widely. “You saved my bacon, really. I had _no_ idea what to get her.”

“Now that you females are done looking at the pretty baubles, come in here and eat these cookies I slaved over a hot oven making!” Julius called out.

“Juli, you make these pretty baubles for a living,” Mira called back fondly.

Tea and cookies in the accessory shop was one of the better hours Evie had spent in Castanet, surprisingly. She wasn’t sure she’d have enough in common with Julius to enjoy spending so much time with him. But with his energy and verve returned, he was a lot more likeable; and Mira, while still quiet and lapsing into pensive silence occasionally, was a sweet soul and impossible to dislike. They compared stories about their times in university– all three of them having gone– and the other two clucked over and bemoaned her putting off her last semester, but didn’t hassle her about it. Instead, they complimented her on her work at the ranch and how well she’d been settling in their town. The bracelet for Kathy was wrapped up in pretty tissue paper and set in a little gift bag, and Mira knocked a good 100 auree off the price before putting all the ‘fuls and ores through the refiner. There was enough iron ore to upgrade at least one tool, and a little extra, but most everything else became junk metal or glass beads. A garnet and an amber were found in the red & yellow ‘fuls, though, and a couple copper ingots Evie packed away to be kept at home for later. All in all, she was almost… _sorry_ to go, despite her checklist to get through.

“What are your other plans today, my darling little bee?” Julius asked with a wink while printing out some receipts.

Evie wrinkled her nose at him, which made him chortle. “Well, I’m gonna go mining a bit, since I’ve got the time. Then, probably lunch with Candy, ‘cause I miss her adorable face, plus Kathy’s last minute surprise party to set up, and then some fishing off the docks with Toby until the party later tonight. Did anyone call you to invite you to come?” Evie asked with a head tilt. “I know Toby knows you well, but I don’t know if he would’ve invited you without asking me first.”

Julius checked the receipts and handed them over. “No one yet, I’ve the feeling you’re about to fix that. I haven’t really been out on the… _scene_ since I’ve been back. Not that Harmonica has much of one,” the purplette joked mildly. “Now, when you say Candy, you wouldn’t be meaning sweet little Candace, would you?”

Evie was so baffled by the question, she missed Mira’s sharp look over her shoulder at Julius. “Yeah, from Sonata Tailoring. You know her?”

“I used to, quite well,” he sighed sadly. His eyes narrowed for a moment, an idea coming to him as he tapped his chin. “How about when you leave, I just go down with you? I’d love to say hello, then I’ll go get some lunch at Ocarina. I haven’t been by there in a while and Yolanda’s lunch specials are always something delectable. Not to mention I heard about a new man come to stay who’s very interesting.”

“He is interesting _and_ mysterious,” Evie admitted with a wry smirk. “I’ll come by and holler for you when I leave the mine. Thank you again, Ms. Mira, and you too, Julius. I had a really good time.”

“Of course, any time, sweetie. Take care of yourself. No more broken legs,” Mira teased.

“Does _everyone_ know about that?!” Evie exclaimed, throwing up her hands and storming out the door to the sound of their laughter.

The errand at the blacksmith’s was easy enough to get through, Ramsey his usual brusque, if kind, self. He gave her a few tips for finding good ore caches and sent her on her way with a shiny new watering can that was double the original size, but still collapsible. Needing the money ‘fuls could provide sent her up to the Upper floors, since the White Wonderfuls’ stones were more expensive. Surprisingly… or maybe not surprisingly if she’d thought about it, Phoebe was on the fifth floor and eyeing up a few ores that looked like silver to Evie’s, admittedly untrained, eye. But Phoebe agreed with a sigh and set them aside.

“So, anything in particular you’re lookin’ for? I thought I found a good rare ore vein, but it’s just silver, as you saw. This dim lighting doesn’t help things. I really need to remember to fix my headlamp,” Phoebe muttered to herself. Evie shrugged.

“Just iron or copper, and any Wonderfuls I pick up along the way. I need to upgrade all my tools. The better the tools, the less tired I get, you know?” She held up her battered old hammer in emphasis. Phoebe frowned at it.

“That old thing looks like a death wish waiting to happen. Two hands… well, _four hands_ are better than two. I’ll go up with you and pull you back from any gaping holes in the ground,” Phoebe offered hoisting up her own hammer and her satchel of more specialized mining tools.

“No, you don’t have to do that. I’m good.”

Phoebe rolled her eyes. “Please, let me. That man is gonna show up any minute and he just chatters and ask questions and _looks_ around. Useless. I know you’re more task-oriented than him. Let’s go before he shows up.”

“Wait, what man? Owen?” Evie asked curiously, but following Phoebe’s determined stride towards the upward stairs.

“Ha, no. Owen doesn’t come to the Upper Mines often, it’s why I like it up here. I don’t like distractions. I mean that _Calvin_. He’s interesting enough, but I don’t need a conversation while I’m working.” Phoebe snorted loudly and disparagingly. Evie hid a snicker behind her hand.

Mining went faster and easier with a veteran at her side, giving her tips and sighing fondly when she dragged Evie away from pitfalls and hot air geysers. They even found a mole hole with a pontata root left at the entrance when the timid creature scuttled away at their approach. Evie found so many ores and ‘fuls, her back was crying at the load. She dropped to the ground, covered in rock dust and sweat, tiny scratches on her legs and arms from flying debris, and guzzled down the water Phoebe handed over.

“Thanks! I really need to make sure I carry my own water around. This was a last minute decision, today,” Evie explained apologetically. Phoebe shook her head.

“It’s fine. You’re a good mining partner. You keep up and focus on the work. It’s nice. But… you haven’t been hearing bells, have you? I swear I’ve been hearing bells all morning. Or just one little bell?” Phoebe queried, a baffled frown and eyes darting around the dim cavern.

Evie blinked in shock, gaze following the bobbing ball of light playing around the quartz crystals among the rocks. “Maybe… yeah. But, uh, I’ve been kinda hearing bells ever since I fell through that hole. Every time I come here, I can hear it as clearly as that day,” Evie not quite hedged.

Phoebe’s expression cleared. “That’s true. That was a beautiful tune. Renee said she heard it again, or something like it, just a week or so later? Out by the Marimba Farm. I thought I heard something that day, too, but I thought I was just imagining it, until Renee said she _did_. I wonder…I wonder if the Goddess is returning…” Phoebe murmured, sipping at the last of the water pensively.

“Returning? I hadn’t heard she’d _left_ ,” Evie pointed out questioningly. Phoebe lifted a shoulder in a lazy shrug.

“It depends on who you ask. Some say she’s sleeping, her magic too weak to keep her awake, some say she never existed,” Phoebe snorted incredulously at that, making Evie grin. “But my mother and a few others think she must’ve left. For her Tree to have died, and the whole land to be suffering like this? She can’t still be _here_ and watching everything die. It doesn’t fit with the stories, or with common sense. Not even immortal fairies want to _die_ , and she will. When the last of the magic dies, so will she. With the Bells Ringing again, maybe she’s finally back and sinking her magic back into the land?”

“Something like that,” Evie agreed, wrapping her arms around her knees, feeling chilled.

Those words twisted into her heart, like a too-sharp stiletto slipping past her ribs. _When the last of the magic dies, so will she._ Is… Is Evie keeping the Goddess _alive_? All this time, it wasn’t just about the land; Evie’s belief, her job as the hero, the Goddess’s “chosen one”, was she really the Goddess’s last chance to live? Would the Goddess die if she failed? Would the Sprites die? _Would Finn die?_ Horror gripped her throat as her gaze sought out the bright spot of light dancing among the quartz and giggling like an innocent child.

Was she responsible for their _lives_? This little being with all his faith and belief in her, created solely _for her_ , would die if she failed him?

The burden of ores and Wonderfuls in her rucksack was suddenly light in contrast to the weight of that knowledge now resting on her shoulders. Surely, a part of her had known all along that if she failed, it couldn’t be _good_ for them. But… their death? Their very existence _over_? How petty and ephemeral her worries and questions over her love life had been this morning.

“So, about Kathy’s party tonight,” Phoebe began. Unlike Evie, whose very life and purpose was wrapped up in Phoebe’s words, Phoebe believed in them abstractly. They weren’t personal to her, not really, not in the same way. She could move on, and Evie could nod along in all the right places, but she was still mired in the heavy epiphany Phoebe’s offhand theory had caused. Luckily, it was just rehashing the simple details: time and place and people.

After a moment, Phoebe got to her feet with a creaking stretch and decided to move on, more upwards, but Evie knew it was time to turn back at last. Not just because she needed to be alone– with Finn– to calm down a bit. They agreed to meet at Sonata Tailoring at 8 pm, where’d they put up the last bits of the surprise party before Candace lured Kathy over at 8:30. Something Candace had already cleared with Hayden the evening before.

She made her way quickly back to accessory shop where aunt and nephew welcomed her back as eagerly as the first time she’d come by. Her new load of ores and ‘fuls she got refined, but only saved the metals she got, knowing she’d need more money before she could upgrade any of her other tools. Everything else got thrown ( _nicely_ ) into the shipping box as Julius whistled at the haul, impressed.

“I know you’re here to be a rancher, but you’re not too shabby at the mining thing. _Now_ , anyway,” Julius said with a smirk that had Evie scowling up at him.

“One day, you all are gonna forget about the broken leg thing.”

“I very seriously doubt that- _what are you doing_?” Julius exclaimed, aghast. Evie and Finn made eye contact, then looked to where Evie had swung her leg over the side of the mining cart.

“Getting in the cart. What does it look like, Julius?” Evie asked slowly.

“It looks like something extremely dangerous and _filthy._ ” He made a supremely disdainful sniff in the cart’s direction. “It also goes under the waterfall! Do you _know_ what water would do to these clothes or worse, these _boots_?”

Evie stared at him, just as unimpressed. “So you’d rather waste a whole hour walking around the long way… than take a less than two-minute ride in a cart that will maybe muss up your clothes?”

Julius tsked and waggled a finger at her. “ _I’m_ not a rancher, I’m an artisan, an accessory designer, and couture enthusiast. I don’t judge you for your rather unflattering color scheme–” Evie’s eyebrows jumped up as she looked down at her yellow camisole and maroon shorts. Was it unflattering?! “–so don’t judge me for my choices, either.”

Evie sighed, but held up her hands, conceding the point. “Fine, fine. If I lay something down for you to sit on would that work?”

Julius sniffed again, but nodded warily. With a groan, Evie tossed her rucksack into the cart, then yanked her camisole over her head. The shirt underneath was more than enough cover, and the camisole wasn’t so thin or expensive that it couldn’t survive the trip to town under Julius’s bum. She laid it out and then gestured, like a jester to a king, for Julius to climb in. He tilted up his chin, nose haughtily in the air, but leapt lightly and gracefully into the cart and carefully sat on the camisole, knees drawn up close to his chest and body held tightly upright to avoid leaning against the sides. Evie looked to Finn and grinned.

“Glad I’m your human?” she whispered.

“He’s sorta _fussy_. They’re just _clothes_ ,” Finn muttered back, utterly bewildered.

Evie laughed as she clambered in, much less gracefully, and balanced on her knees, hands gripping the front of the cart. “You ready, your highness?”

“Just get it over with, please,” Julius groaned dramatically. Evie laughed, shaking her head, as she pulled up the brake.

When they made it to the bottom, Julius looked downright _green_. He was also fussing over his hair and the fur on his coat that had been dewed with water when they’d gone under the waterfall. Evie jumped out the moment she re-set the brake and helped Julius climb out. Getting out with as little touching the cart as possible was a great deal more difficult than getting _in_. She had to stifle another laugh when he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped at his hands. She shoved her camisole in her rucksack and swung it over her shoulder.

“You looked half-dressed like that,” Julius told her critically as they walked up the steps towards the Church.

“But I’m _not_ , and it’s only because you were worried about your clothes. You gonna lend me your coat to cover me up, Mr. Rosens?” Julius eyed her filthy clothes askance, and Evie laughed at him. “I’m just joshin’, Juli. I can’t pull off the whole… _fur_ look, especially with a coat that’ll drag behind me if I wear it.”

Julius shoulders slumped in relief. “I really would’ve if you meant it, despite my misgivings. I _am_ a gentleman."

“Lucky for you, I ain’t much of a lady,” Evie drawled in a thick mocking accent that had Julius rolling his eyes heavenward.

“I’m sure there’s a little bit of one under the dirt and attitude,” Julius retorted, though his tone was affectionate.

“Only a _little_ bit. Especially if it gets me something,” Evie retorted, grinning victoriously when Julius laughed hard enough his shoulders shook in a very undignified manner. “It’s getting kinda late. I’ve probably already missed lunch, but if I get there fast enough, Candace won’t have packed it all away yet. Come on, let’s go,” Evie urged, hurrying Julius along. A dandy, melodramatic diva Julius may be, but he was no slacker when it came to walking. It probably helped him to have those long stork legs, though, Evie thought with a jealous scowl at said limbs. It took two of her fast-paced stomps to keep up with his single, long-legged stride.

Rude is what it was.

Evie barged into Sonata a few minutes after 1 pm, calling out a ‘hallo’ gaily. “Candy, my darling, lovely, sweet, biffle-lumpikins, I’m _here_ ,” she announced, voice saccharine and laughing.

“And an hour late to lunch, too,” Candace said from the kitchen.

There was a split second where her face was its usual sweet and openly fond default, then her giant blueberry-blue eyes saw Julius at Evie’s back, and she went _bone-white_. Two bright spots of color burned on the apples of her cheeks and her eyes dropped immediately to the ground. Evie frowned in confusion. Candace was still shy and reserved, but she hadn’t been this closed off and timid since Evie’s first days in Castanet. Candace had admitted a few times that being around Evie had given her a new sort of bravery and made her feel safe– every such confession ended in overly exuberant cuddles, of course. Evie glanced back (and up) to Julius’ face, only to see something like regret and sadness in his ruby eyes, before his typical dramatic flair took over. A little more so than usual.

“Why, dear Candy–”

“That’s _my_ nickname for her,” Evie grumbled. Maybe these two knew each other years ago, but that didn’t give him permission to use _her_ nickname for Candace. The only ones who ever did were Luke or Renee. Two people that Candace was almost as comfortable with as she was with Evie.

“–it’s been an age since I’ve see you. Still in your dowdy cardigans and plaids. They suit you, but you should try for some brighter colors. You always looked sweet in pink,” Julius greeted familiarly. Too familiarly, actually.

Candace was obviously shrinking into herself at his flamboyance and… Evie winced at the word “dowdy” being followed up by “they suit you”. She was sure, knowing Julius even as little as she did, Julius hadn’t meant it like it sounded. But Candace, already shrinking and too humble for her own good, took the worst meaning to heart and shrunk even further. She looked _heartbroken_ under the shadow of her bangs. Evie frowned. Instead of slowing down, or trying to gently pull Candace out of herself, Julius seemed to be overcompensating by talking louder and faster, a tightness to the corners of his eyes.

 _What the hell_? Evie wondered, bewildered. Her eyes darted between the two.

“So, uh, you two used to know each other? Julius was saying you had,” Evie interrupted, putting the question Candace’s way so the shy girl could answer. Candace all but flinched at Evie’s pointed question, eyes too wide and deer-like. Evie could _see_ Candace’s mouth opening to attempt a reply before Julius broke in, steamrolling right over Candace and answering for her when the silence stretched on a beat too long. Evie scowled in frustration up at him as Julius spoke rapid-fire and loudly.  

“Well, yes, I’m a few years older, twenty-six, like Toby and Anissa, but I knew Candace and her baby sister Luna in our school days. Luna only came around during summer breaks, sometimes in the winter, so Candace spent a lot of time with Anissa, Toby, and myself during school hours.”

“Ah, that makes sense. I surprised you didn’t go reacquaint yourself with him when he came back, Candy,” Evie tried again, her mouth stretched a little too tautly to keep from scowling.

Candace stuttered a little, one shoulder shrugging as she spoke, “I d-d-didn’t th-think I sh-should int-t-t-terfere at th-the t-time.”

“Oh, that wretched stutter is still around. How perfectly dreadful for you, Candace dear.”

Evie’s glare became downright poisonous when Candace hid her face behind her hands. There’d be no talking coming from her for the rest of his damn visit now. Once it was pointed out, Candace tended to shut down completely and refuse to talk out of embarrassment.

“So, Julius, don’t you have a lunch to get to?” Evie suggested pointedly.

“Oh, yes, of course. I’ll leave you two. I’ll be back for the party tonight,” he said gaily, eyes darting between the silent Candace and Evie. Who had to force herself not to wince now. It seemed fine _before this mess_.

“Of course, 8:30. Shoo shoo, I wanna eat and finish planning with my girl,” Evie ordered, literally pushing him towards the door.

“I look forward to seeing you again, Candace dear!”

The door snapped shut a second later and Evie stared at it, breathing heavily and scowling. She resolved to keep him as far away from Candace as possible. She’d get Renee and Luke and Toby on it, too. Well, maybe Renee and Toby would get the whole story. She’d just tell Luke to watch out for Candace. Boy could be dumb as a brick, but he was loyal as a Lancelot to Guinevere. If she even _insinuated_ Candace might be uncomfortable on account of so many people, he’d stick to her like glue and keep her smiling at his goofy antics all night.

“I-I’m s-so sorry!” gasped out a shaking, tiny voice from behind her.

Evie swung around to see Candace trembling, thin fingers pressed to her white lips, and her eyes too wide and dark with dilated pupils.

“Candy?”

“I’m s-s-so sorry, it’s s-s-so stupid, I shouldn’t have… I-I’ll b-be f-fine in a m-moment,” Candace all but wailed, before hiding her face in her hands again.

“Oh my Goddess, Candy, let’s go sit down!” Evie yelped in shock. She bound across the room and ushered the silently weeping Candace to a chair. A moment later, Evie was pouring the hot water from the always-on water boiler into a teapot and bringing the fixings for some soothing herbal tea to the table. She  dug around inside her rucksack until she found the carefully wrapped up herbs from her morning’s foraging, and taking out the pretty purple herb that was Candace’s favorite besides mint. The relaxing aroma of the steeping tea had Candace soft sobs easing. The first few sips of tea calmed her even further, and she slumped against her chair with a rueful and shame-faced expression.

“Are you ready to talk a little more?”

“It’s s-silly,” Candace whispered, staring into her tea cup.

“It _isn’t_ silly if just the sight of him can turn you into a wreck. Surely you know what a trigger is, Candace? Because what just happened was a definite example of one in action,” Evie replied, gently and seriously, hands wrapping around Candace’s. The warmth of the tea seeped into their hands and tiny ripples in the lavender surface betrayed Candace’s leftover anxiety.

“It’s just. He… He was right. About us knowing ea-each other wh-when we w-were young. He was one of m-my only friends. R-Renee and L-Luke were so v-vibrant and b-busy, and y-younger than m-me, I never f-felt like I c-could k-keep up. B-But Anissa and T-Toby were so quiet and calm. I liked to b-be around them, and…” Candace broke off, eyes slipping closed.

“With them came Julius.”

“H-He w-wasn’t _awful_! I d-don’t think he m-meant to be!” Candace exclaimed, eyes earnest and meeting Evie’s straight on. Evie nodded encouragingly, but the energy left Candace just as abruptly. “But… he could be cruel… w-without realizing it. My m-mother used to t-tell me he liked me, that little b-boys are m-mean to little girls they liked, but I c-couldn’t understand. Why would making me c-cry b-be okay if he _liked_ me?” Candace’s voice began to wobble, tears filling her eyes again. “He’d t-tell me my clothes were ugly, that I w-was t-too quiet, th-that I c-could be p-pretty if he c-could help me, he’d hush me if I t-tried to say I _liked_ my clothes, th-that my Gr-Gra’mama said a p-pretty heart was b-better than a p-pretty p-package. I stopped trying t-to… t-talk b-back. And then I st-started t-to st-stutter, and he’d t-try to help me, but it just g-got worse and worse,” Candace narrated as the tears spilled over her cheeks and dotted her blue wool cardigan.

“Oh, Candy, _I’m_ so sorry. I should have forced a better explanation out of him. I knew someone like Julius would be difficult for you to get along with, and thought that was the only explanation why you never talked about him,” Evie said, quickly pulling Candace into a hug, careful of the hot tea between their torsos.

Candace shook her head mutely, but leaned in closer. “It w-was so _long_ ago, I sh-shouldn’t have r-reacted like that.”

“Time is relative. All that matters is whether or not you’re ready. And you aren’t yet,” Evie told her firmly, cheek resting on that soft, periwinkle hair. Candace sighed softly, but didn’t protest anymore. Maybe too relieved to be told she wasn’t being stupid to muster up the energy.

Evie’s stomach took that moment to rumble loudly, the sound of it too loud in their close proximity. Candace pulled away with a shuddering little laugh and lifted a hand to wipe away the vestiges of her weeping.

“Exactly the d-distraction I n-need. I’ll heat up some lunch f-for you. Sit and rest, p-please, Evie,” Candace pleaded politely, while setting aside her tea and getting to her feet.

“… you sure you’re all right?” Evie asked, with narrowed eyes on Candace’s back. The bluenette puttered about the dishes and oven without turning at the question.

“All right enough for now. Ms. Yolanda is s-sending Maya down with a c-carrot c-cake before the party. She had s-some frozen c-carrots s-since last fall. And she s-said she’s already unfreezing spinach for Luke’s c-cake next week,” Candace listed off, as briskly and professional as she could dredge up.

“It sounds fantastic! Are you going to the Firefly Festival the day before Luke’s party?” Evie asked, taking up Candace’s change of topic and running with it. It was obviously what Candace needed.

Evie couldn’t bring herself to force it anyhow.

Halfway through lunch, and after several changes of topic and soothing of over-fraught nerves, Evie was suddenly reminded of her state of dress when Candace cocked her head to the side and frowned at Evie’s shirt.

“What happened to your cute orange camisole?” Candace asked curiously, her stutter thankfully long gone by then. Evie scraped up the last of her meal and scowled as she chewed.

“I had to use it to protect Julius’s too expensive butt. I guess I need to make time to go back home and wash up and change, too,” Evie groaned. “I wanted to spend more time fishing, but I can’t come to a party covered in mine dust and the smell of fish.”

“Well… actually. Um. I made you something,” Candace fiddled with her now empty tea cup, cheeks flushed a pretty pink. Evie’s eyebrows shot up. Without another word, Candace rushed away and hurried back, even pinker. “It was going to be put up for sale in the shop, but I made it with you in mind. It’s a bit more like workwear than your current outfits. Tougher fabric, bigger pockets, but they’re smoother and almost seamless on the outside to prevent snagging like cargo pants tend to do, and they’re easy to clean, but they can take more abuse and be worn a bit more often without needing washing for those days you want to spend mining, and–”

“Whoa, calm down, Candy, and lemme see my goodies! It sounds great already!” Evie interrupted with a cheerful laugh. Candace blushed tomato red– which clashed awfully with her hair and somehow made her cuter in the process– and set out the outfit on the table top. Evie’s jaw dropped and her eyes shined with eagerness. “This looks _perfect_ for my ranching, run-around lifestyle.”

“You could shower here before the party, if you’d like? We have… umm… underthings… in the shop that aren’t too expensive.”

“Well, I do need new _underthings_ ,” Evie repeated with a snicker. She folded up her new clothes and grinned up at Candace. “You’re one of the most thoughtful people I’ve ever met. Thank you, Candy.”

“It’s… it’s n-nothing,” the sweet soul demurred, face hidden beneath lashes and the fall of her bangs.

“No, it’s _something_. Thank you,” Evie said, getting up to hug Candace tightly. “Thanks for lunch, too. I better go get that fishing done, so I can get back in time to set up.” She stepped back and frowned in concern. “You’re all good here?”

Candace nodded quickly.

“Okay… well, see you soon. I’ll wash up and be outta your hair until the horde descends for the good time.”

Candace giggled quietly and followed Evie to dry the dishes Evie washed and rinsed. She made a mental note to _definitely_ talk to Renee, Toby, and Luke before the party, though. No way would she let this surprise party, which Candace was planning so meticulously, be ruined for the young woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update last week. I basically putting too many projects, writing AND at my job, on my plate. So I'm catching up to my written chapters too quickly. I'm going to slow down to every third week instead of two just to push myself into getting back ahead a bit. But! My beta had some free time for this chapter is finally up to real standards this time! And really long with lots of people coming in and out. I hope it was worth the longer wait. :) See you on the 30th everyone! <3


	21. Bond Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie snorted and shoved him towards the door. “I’m glad we’re in agreement, Lu. Just take care of our girl and try not to be obvious about it, okay?”
> 
> “I got it. I’ll be real sneaky, like a spy. Just call me Bond. James Bond,” Luke joked, winking at her when they stepped back into the shop. Evie rolled her eyes and grinned despite herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about some of this chapter, but I love other parts. So... here we go~ I hope you enjoy a new POV added, because our new POV character with return again a few times.
> 
> Next Update: 9/20/17 See you then!

“You want me to be a social buffer… for _Julius_. The most social butterfly I’ve ever met. And _I’m_ supposed to be his social buffer?” Toby stated incredulously. Evie turned to see both his thin brows arched so high they were in danger of disappearing into his hairline. The snicker that escaped her had the fisherman grinning ruefully.

“Sorry, I know it’s a lot, but I know you can do it. You’re closer to him than anyone I know, besides maybe Kathy. And you might be quiet, but you aren’t _anti-social_ yourself,” Evie pointed out, still stifling giggles behind one hand. The other hand was clasping her fishing pole, making it shake and tremble.

“No, I suppose I’m not. I doubt you’d be spending so much time with me now if I were,” Toby admitted with a fond sort of exasperation on his face. Evie snorted and gamely ignored the slight heat in her cheeks. “You’re seriously overestimating my relationship with the man, though. He brings out my father in me at times, and it’s not a pleasant thing to see.” Toby turned back to the horizon, expression pensive and serious. Evie cocked her head to the side.

“I knew you weren’t on the best of terms with your parents, but I didn’t think it was… _bad_ terms, necessarily.”

“Oh, no, nothing like that. He’s a good man, and a good father,” Toby hurried to assure her with a grimace. “He’s just… a _stern_ man. Flights of fancy and… general acceptance of things, especially things he doesn’t understand, bring that out in him in the worst ways. Julius can be a flighty, shallow sort of person who means well, but tends to force his opinion– his _critical_ opinion– on everyone around him. For their own good.”

Evie winced outright at the thought. Even in the short time she’d spent with the jeweler, the description did not surprise her. Putting that together with Toby’s lackadaisical, slow-paced way of living and his drabby, shapeless clothes that probably offended Julius’ fashion-inclined sensibilities, well. She could imagine the “for Toby’s own good” advice Julius might had given.

“I may have spoken sharply to him a number of times in our acquaintance,” Toby added after the short pause.

It was Evie’s turn to gape incredulously.

“You. _You_ spoke _sharply_. Tobes, my precious cat-napping beachbum, I’ve never even heard you talk _quickly_. The closest you’ve ever gotten was the time you scolded me for breaking _my own durned leg_ ,” Evie blurted in amazement. Toby lifted one of his hands from the fishing rod and rubbed the back of his neck. “Are you hiding a whole different side to yourself from me? Because I can’t even put in words the betrayal I’m feeling right now.”

Toby’s head fell back as he laughed loud and long. “Nothing like that, really. I don’t have a problem keeping on him tonight if you think it’s necessary. You won’t explain _why_?” he asked, a little imploringly.

Evie shook her head. “Not any more than I have. Sorry, it’s kinda… I just don’t wanna tell a secret that isn’t mine to tell, but I’d really appreciate it.”

“Appreciate it enough to go to the Festival with me this Saturday?” Toby asked nonchalantly. Evie blinked, startled.

“You want… You want to go to the Festival with me? Not your uncle and Paolo?” she reiterated, trying to be discreet but flinching guiltily when she heard it out loud.

Toby nodded calmly. “My uncle usually doesn’t go. He buys a lantern and goes to the cemetery for the rest of the day. Paolo is going to spend the day with Taylor at Marimba Farm. He’s just getting old enough to realize what he’s missing, and, I _think_ , feel guilty that he doesn’t actually miss her.” Toby’s face fell into lines of a weary concern. “It was my idea for Paolo to go and just be away from it, rather than force a pre-teen boy to think about things he’s just too young for.”

“I think… if he’s having those thoughts, maybe he’s not too young after all,” Evie whispered softly. Toby glanced at her fleetingly, then stared out over the water again.

“You’re probably right, but I hate watching him grow up and thinking that way.”

“So you’re doing what you can to protect him. It’s sweet, Tobes, but…” Evie broke off and shook her head. “Sorry, you don’t need my opinion about this. It’s _your_ family.”

Toby’s tense shoulders slumped. “No, I don’t need it, but I don’t _mind_ it, either.” They shared fleeting, solemn smiles. His smile fell away quicker than hers, turning down into a guilty frown. “You’re probably right, but I just wanted to hold it off a little bit longer.”

Evie reached over and laid her free hand over Toby’s. His expression slackened, mouth dropping open slightly in surprise and the fine lines at the corners of his eyes vanishing. Her fingers squeezed around his gently. “You’ll know when it’s the right time to talk about it. And I’d love to be with you at the Festival, if you’d honestly like me there.”

“Of course I’d like you there. If I’d have a choice, I’d spend more time with you than without,” Toby answered simply. They gazed at one another a beat too long, both unwilling to turn away.

The pole in Evie’s lax grip tugged, shocking a shriek out of her as she flailed desperately to grab at the fishing pole before she lost it completely. Expertly, Toby held onto his with one hand and reached over to help steady her until she got a good grip on the handle and the reel. His hand fell away once she got a good rhythm going and her third fish of the afternoon was reeled in and safely netted.

“Another sardine. They’re always good for a bite,” Toby noted with some satisfaction as Evie shook the fish into the water-filled icebox. The other two fish swam in confused, tiny circles while the new addition flopped and splashed wildly for a short moment.

“I just need two more for that Apparatus. And Thalia will be big enough to lay any day now,” Evie told him excitedly, auburn eyes glowing. The lid snapped shut and she needlessly checked to make sure the air hole was still uncovered. “You sure you won’t mind holding onto five fish until I get the rest of what we need?”

“I’ll be making sure _Paolo_ is taking care of them, not me. But we are a Fishery. We have the right equipment and enough space to hold onto a handful of goby and sardines for a few days,” Toby repeated for around the fifteenth time, tone light and joking instead of exasperated. Evie huffed and smiled ruefully.

“Yeah, I know, sorry. Let’s get those last two caught so I have time to change for the party tonight. I’m really looking forward to it. Maya’s invited pretty much _everyone_. It’ll be like that first karaoke night again, only better. Since you’ll be around,” Evie teased, bumping her shoulder against his while re-baiting her hook.

Toby scoffed lightly. “Only I’ll be on babysitting duty without even knowing why.”

“Don’t whine. It’s not a good look on you,” she retorted snootily.

Toby shook his head with a quiet chuffing laugh.

 

* * *

 

Renee, Toby, and Anissa had all been– separately– warned to keep Julius away from Candace that night, with only Renee managing to weasel the real story out of Evie. Her shocked indignation– _but why would he do that? I thought he’d grown up, seriously! I would’ve warned you sooner–_ had her firmly on board. Most of the younger inhabitants of Castanet were already loitering around Sonata’s shop-room and dining/kitchen area, chatting, laughing, and snacking while waiting. The cake– and Maya– hadn’t arrived yet, and Candace hadn’t left to persuade Kathy to come over. Evie had managed to finish her fishing goal (and then a couple more she actually planned to sell for some extra auree) and still have time for a quick shower and change. She was showing off the new outfit’s many pockets to Anissa and Owen when Luke finally barged his way in with Bo.

“Sorry, I’ve been waiting for that jerk to show up all night. I gotta–” Evie excused herself with an embarrassed wince and a wave in Luke’s direction.

“Sure, no prob. I was gonna ask Anissa about Dr. Jin anyway,” Owen shrugged with a smile.

Anissa turned an interesting shade of pink. “W-What w-would I know about h-him!?” she stammered in protest.

Evie moved away reluctantly as Anissa’s agitation increased at Owen’s unrelentingly mocking grin. She’d never seen the cool, collected Anissa ever lose composure like _that_. “ _Who’s Jin_?” was definitely an inquiry to remember for next time.

“Hey, princess! Where’s the birthday girl?” Luke asked, a shade too loudly, as he yanked Evie into a choking half-Nelson.

“We’re waiting on Maya and the cake first. She’ll be here any minute and Candy can go, somehow, trick Kathy into coming over without giving it away,” Evie explained. The two friends turned to where Candace was bashfully nodding at whatever Renee and Toby were saying, somehow still shy in _their_ presence, the two least intimidating people on Castanet.

“Right. Trick. Candy couldn’t trick a kid on Halloween, Evie,” Luke pointed out, sounding fond and amused. Evie stifled a snort. “I saw Julius walking up with Phoebe, though. Everyone’s gonna be here before the _cake_.”

“That’s not exactly a bad thing, since the more people the better the surprise, but c’mere,” Evie grabbed Luke’s arm and yanked him towards the bathroom. He yelped and stumbled after her. The door clicked shut even as she flipped on the light. Before Luke could even ask, she was up in his space, finger on his chest and face stern.

“W-Wha-” His wide gold eyes were bewildered and a little terrified under her commanding, squinty-eyed glare.

“You need to help Candy tonight.”

“Help Candace? Why, what’s wrong, is she okay?” Luke exclaimed with eyebrows flying upwards and his mouth dropping open. He almost barrelled past her without waiting, only Evie’s hands on his arms holding him back.

“Well, wait a minute, geez! Candace had a hard time this morning, and I’m worried that someone at the party might… well, they might stir it up again. She tried so hard to get this party ready and perfect for Kathy, but you know how anxious she gets, especially when she puts expectations on herself.” Luke’s nose scrunched over his concerned frown and she knew he was internally agreeing. She rushed to add, “So, just stay with her as much as you can and make sure no one’s a dick. Could you? Please, Lu?”

Luke blinked rapidly, then sighed roughly. “I’ll do what I can, but I think most of the time, Candy doesn’t like me very much.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Evie smacked the back of Luke’s head, making him hiss and duck away protectively. “She’s gotten used to you and likes you just as much as I do. You’re just a lot to handle for someone like her and she’s shy. Now, go be the great friend I know you are and please _don’t_ rough-house with her.”

The look Luke gave her was positively scandalized. “Rough-house?! She isn’t _you_ , Princess.”

Evie snorted and shoved him towards the door. “I’m glad we’re in agreement, Lu. Just take care of our girl and try not to be obvious about it, okay?”

“I got it. I’ll be real sneaky, like a spy. Just call me Bond. James Bond,” Luke joked, winking at her when they stepped back into the shop. Evie rolled her eyes and grinned despite herself.

She watched with satisfaction as Luke immediately headed over to Candace, stopping to fistbump with Owen and greet a few others loudly and cheerfully, but never ceasing his forward momentum to Candace’s side. Julius and Phoebe entered just a few moments after Candace’s attention was completely under Luke’s bright, jovial thrall. She couldn’t have planned it better herself. Which, she _kinda_ did, but not _totally_.

“Did you have a special assignment for Luke as well?” Toby asked her, stepping up to her side on his way towards Julius and Phoebe. She couldn’t help but smother a snicker behind her hand.

“It’s funny you say it like that after his James Bond reference. You carried on his goofy joke without even realizing it,” Evie explained at his bemused look. It cleared away into his own expression of amusement.

“Just call me Double-O Seven,” he teased under his breath. Evie barely hid an undignified snort. Julius and Phoebe were right in front of them and Julius would definitely raise an eyebrow over the snorting. “Good evenin’, Juli. Haven’t seen you around in a while.”

“Through no fault of mine. You’re welcome to come visit me any time, and _my_ house doesn’t smell like fish,” Julius replied with an arch brow. Toby just laughed, cracking Julius’ haughty demeanor with poorly disguised mirth. Obviously it was a long standing joke between them, segueing into more not-quite barbs.

Phoebe met Evie’s eye and smirked sardonically. “It’s like listening to people trash-talk who don’t actually know _how_ to trash-talk,” she muttered. Evie grinned wide and nodded.

“Right? You know these two never played sports in their lives. It’s just sad,” she agreed with an overly-dramatic sigh.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Candy-girl, where’s the cake at?” rang out an all too familiar voice.

She was turning towards him even as a smile broke out over her face. It wasn’t as bright and un-self-conscious as Evie’s, nor was it as wide and carefree as the one in front of her, but it was a genuinely pleased and happy smile. Luke patted her head awkwardly, so used to the rough noogie and shoulder-punches he doled out so easily to others, but it still made her heart swell with fondness. He tried so hard to be gentle with her, taking particular care never to push too hard into her personal space. Just weeks ago Candace never would’ve believed this thoughtless, loud, and excited bundle of energy to care so much, to have that much introspection about the feelings of others. In fact, she’d always been a little terrified of his verve and brashness. Since they were children, he’d always been covered in scrapes and bruises and smiles ten-feet wide. She’d always considered herself lucky to have been in the “older” crowd, her childhood classmates being the much calmer and soothing Toby and Anissa… and Julius. None of them had been the rough-and-tumble sort, and Candace had looked on the younger kids both in fear and envy.

They’d always had so much _fun_.

She was beginning to regret being born four years too soon. Perhaps if she’d had Luke and Renee and Kathy as her companions in her youth, she might not be so scared and timid now…? She shook the dark thoughts away, bringing herself firmly in the present. Where she _was_ friends with these people, finally fitting into the lives of others intrinsically.

“Maya and Chase should be bringing it any moment,” Candace reassured him, internally proud of the lack of stutter around Luke. Again, looking back to just weeks ago, she never wouldn’t gotten a few _words_ out, let alone a whole conversation with him!

Luke nodded eagerly. His pretty gold eyes were shining in anticipation. “I know it’s just carrot cake instead of _spinach_ cake which is definitely superior, but cake is cake, right?!”

Candace hid a giggle behind her hand. It wasn’t funny, really, but it was _Luke_ and he was infectious. The laughter bubbled out of her every time he so much as grinned in her direction. It was a nice feeling.

“I prefer strawberry shortcake,” she disagreed, almost _playful_ , giggling again at the utterly heartbroken look on his face. He sighed roughly and dragged a hand over his head, the bandana pulling back far enough for electric blue hair to fall messily over his face.

“I guess it makes sense,” he admitted. She tilted her head in question, only to see him grin wide and unrepentant. “Someone as sweet as you liking strawberry shortcake.”

Candace felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she slapped both hands over her mouth. He laughed aloud and wrapped an arm around her narrow shoulders.

“You’re so easy to tease. C’mon, let’s work the room!”

“No, I sh-shouldn’t- D-don’t let me hold you b-back!” Candace stammered profusely, still floundering at his innocent flirting.

His arm was a warm line of heat that had her heart thumping wildly. No one really _touched_ her often. Gra’mama would hug her now and then, and Evie had recently entered her life and was a very touchy-feely person. And that was about it. Even Kathy had mostly kept her limbs to herself beyond an occasional hug that never lingered too long. Not like Luke’s current hold that kept her trapped at his side while he stomped around the room. He didn’t even seem to notice the effortless way he lay his arm over her shoulders.

“Of course you’re not holding me back, Candy. This is _your_ party. Well, it’s Kathy’s, but Evie said you planned all of it. Everyone wants to talk to you, right?” he asked the nearest body. Which happened to be a baffled looking Anissa, who was talking to Renee and Phoebe– when had Phoebe shown up?

“What was that?” Anissa asked, blinking slightly. Her expression cleared a moment later as amusement shined in her ruby eyes glancing down at Candace. “Of course we want to talk to Candace. You put so much hard work into this, sweetie.”

Candace fidgeted and unintentionally curled into Luke’s side even more in her sudden need to hide. His hand on her shoulder squeezed gently and pulled her out of her silence with a squeak.

“Y-yes, thank you. Gra’mama helped, too,” Candace murmured.

“It must’ve taken so much time to clean off those display tables. If you need help re-setting up the store, let me know! I’d love to come and help,” Renee offered cheerfully.

“Why _did_ you clean off all these surfaces?” Phoebe asked curiously. Candace fidgeted a little more.

“E-Everyone s-said they liked k-k-karaoke, and K-Kathy does a lot, s-so I thought… w-we needed a st-stage?” Candace confessed, face cherry red.

“Oh, that’s great!”

“Really? We’re gonna use it as a stage!? How fun!”

“How clever, Candace!”

Candace looked up at all the women’s earnestly pleased faces and stood up a little straighter, but careful not to dislodge Luke’s arm. She squeaked again when he tugged her into a tight enough hug she lost her breath for a second.

“You’re the best, Candy! We’ll rock out all night long! If Shelly don’t care?” Luke asked, suddenly concerned. Candace shook her head.

“She’s s-staying up at Ocarina Inn w-with Yolanda t-tonight. She s-said to enjoy b-being young,” Candace explained. All four of her friends cheered happily. She was jostled about by Luke’s exuberant fist-pumping, but it only made her duck her head and smile.

“Oh no, are we late!?” exclaimed Maya’s voice. They all turned together to see a flustered and beaming Maya standing next to a grumpy-faced Chase, the latter of whom was holding the box containing the cake. “Chase wouldn’t let me bring the cake myself so I had to wait for him!” She pouted and stomped her foot as she said it. Chase merely rolled his eyes.

“The cake!” shouted several voices at once– Luke’s and Evie’s among the loudest.

“And me!” Maya retorted, hands on her hips.

“You better go get the birthday girl, Candace,” said a smooth, velvety voice that had her whole body going tight. _How ridiculous_ , she scolded herself. She lifted her eyes to meet Julius’ all too familiar crimson gaze. _We’re not children and he’s not a bully anymore_.

_Not really… not on purpose…_

“Y-yes, I should–”

“I could come with you–” Julius began, but Toby smoothly cut in.

“Actually, Julius, you have a much better eye for presentation. You should help with the candles,” the fisherman suggested mildly. Julius pursed his lips, obviously flattered, but hesitant.

Candace frowned over at Evie, who was poking Luke’s side. He winced and stared at her, before his face lit up in some kind of understanding. “Right! The- uh… the karaoke machine! I better go with Candy, bro,” Luke told Julius, punching his shoulder hard enough that Julius glared at him. “She needs muscle, and I think that’s on me.”

“I suppose everyone has their purpose,” Julius said coolly, eyebrow arching. Luke just grinned widely while Evie glared at Julius and Candace winced empathetically.

“Yeah, I’m pretty awesome. Thanks, bro.” Another slap to Julius’ back almost had the taller, older man falling to his knees with a grunt. Luke was already wheeling Candace to the door. “We better hurry up before Kathy hears us ‘fore we can grab her!”

“Y-yes,” she said, rather stupidly, still staring wide-eyed up at him. Had he even _noticed_ Julius’ disapproving tone and judgmental look? It had rolled off him like water off a duck’s back. Some people might think Luke was too dumb to notice it, but… Candace wasn’t so sure.

Luke was so much better at controlling his strength than that after all.

Kathy was staring them down just a few minutes later, arms crossed and toes tapping. “Where have y’all been?! It’s my _birthday_ and I ain’t seen hide nor tail of anybody t’day! I’m honestly cross, ya hear me, _cross_ ,” Kathy admonished, finger wagging in their faces.

Luke rubbed the back of his head, laughing, while Candace cringed. It took all her willpower not to blurt out the truth, which left her tongue-tied and mute. She hated the upset in Kathy’s voice, but she _knew_ Kathy was going to love her surprise. How do people do this!? Luckily, Luke took one look at her staring– most likely _pleadingly–_ at him and quickly filled in the blanks.

“I’m sure everyone’s on their way, Kat! I’m here, right? I bet they’re right behind me,” Luke assured her, swinging his fist across his body as he smirked. “I’mma go get that blueberry cocktail, that cool?”

Kathy snorted like a horse and tossed her pretty blonde ponytail– also very horse-like. “Fine, fine. And what about _you_ , Candy? You’re not a drinker.” Her green eyes narrowed and for a moment Candace could see the flicker of hurt even more clearly.

“N-No, I-I made a c-cake,” Candace stuttered painfully, trying not to wince at the lie. “I-It’s p-probably not very good, b-but w-would you like to eat and d-drink s-some t-tea with me?” Candace asked desperately, sticking to the script Gra’mama had suggested the other night.

Kathy blinked once and then grinned widely. “That’s more like it! A’course I’ll come. Papa, I’m goin’ to Candy’s!” she shouted over her shoulder.

“Enjoy yerself, sweetheart,” came his rumbly reply. Candace glanced over to see his surreptitious wink in her direction. He was much better at keeping cool under pressure Candace realized with none too little envy.

Kathy tossed her little half-apron to him. Hayden caught it easily and stowed it under the bar. Luke leaned down to Candace, fast as a blink, his voice low and hot against her ear, “I’ll get the machine and be right behind y’all. Don’t give it away, Candy-girl.”

She blushed beet-red, but shook her head wildly, braids slapping at her cheeks.

Kathy looked between them, eyebrows high. “You comin’, Candy?”

“Y-Yes! C-Coming!” she yelped breathlessly. She hurried to Kathy’s side to lead her to the Tailor’s shop.

“You… you and Luke… no, that’s crazy,” Kathy muttered a few seconds after they left the Bar. Candace looked up at her in confusion.

“Us being friends? … I guess it _is_ a little crazy,” Candace said, looking to her shuffling feet. “He’s so much more fun than me. I’m always surprised that he tries so hard to make me comfortable. He’s kinder than he appears.”

Kathy blinked rapidly and scoffed aloud. “No, you _goober_. He’s _lucky_ t’have ya as his friend. He’s a giant puppy, we all know _that_. You’re a special girl, Candy. Anyone’s lucky t’have ya as their friend.”

Candace pressed both hands to her cheeks and shook her head. “No, no, I’m j-just me. You and Luke and Evie and– and _everyone_ , you’re all so f-fun and loud and not shy at all. I’m so lucky I’m f-friends with you. I’m so lucky to celebrate your b-birthday with you, Kathy.”

Kathy let out a loud squeal and threw both arms around Candace, hugging her tightly. “Aw, ya precious li’l cardigan-wearin’ _snowflake_. Ya deserve ever’one in the whole durn world as your friend.”

Candace hesitantly wrapped her arms around Kathy’s waist and hugged back fleetingly. “Thank you. B-But t-today is _your_ day. So it should be about you,” Candace replied tentatively.

Kathy snickered and pulled away. “Bossy bossy.”

Candace gasped in horror. “Oh no, I didn’t mean to be!”

Kathy doubled over laughing. She was still laughing when she pushed open the door to Sonata and stepped inside, Candace on her heels.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” shout-sang the whole group of people waiting inside. Kathy reared back, almost mowing Candace down. The singing continued, loudly and mostly off-key, as Candace gently nudged Kathy further into the building. Everyone was laughing and clapping as they sang. Then, they all stepped aside for Owen coming from the kitchen, cake in his hands and candles flickering.

Kathy’s face went pale and then red, hands over her mouth and green eyes glassy. Owen’s dark grey eyes were already shining with tears, his smile tremulous and shaking, his face pale but hopeful. In that moment, Candace realized that she hadn’t seen Owen or Kathy anywhere near each other since the Festival. And even then, they’d carefully avoided each other all day.

“Hey, Kat.”

“Oh-bro,” Kathy breathed, the corner of her mouth quavering into a smile.

“Go on, make a wish, Kathy,” urged Anissa.

“Uh, right, a’course,” Kathy said, eyes still locked with Owen’s. She closed her eyes, took a deep, if shaky, breath, and leaned forward. Every candle went out and cheers blasted towards the roof. “Thank y’all, really. I can’t believe Candy kept the secret!” Kathy teased, looking around to find the bluenette in question.

Candace smiled and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “It was v-very difficult.”

Everyone laughed and the door opened a second later to reveal Luke struggling to pull the karaoke machine in. Chase and Evie hurried to help– Evie threw Chase a surprised look as they stepped up together– but Owen was still holding onto the cake looking paler with a steeled jaw. Kathy was slowly beginning to frown. The door closed behind the threesome and the TV trolley, but it went ignored as Owen spoke up at last.

“There’s… there’s something I oughta say,” Owen began. Kathy’s eyes widened in shock.

“Owen, you don’t gotta–” Kathy tried to interject, only to break off when he shook his head. His hand tightened convulsively around the cake tray; everyone inhaled sharply as it wobbled dangerously for a moment.

“I know I don’t _gotta_ , Kat.” He said it softly, but firmly without wavering, at odds with the fine tremors in his hands. Owen turned towards the crowd, dark eyes darting to each face– lingering oddly enough on Chase– before meeting Kathy’s once more. “Kathy is the greatest person I’ve ever known. I know I haven’t been ‘round the world much,” he chuckled self-deprecatingly at that, a few others joining him. Most the young people in the room hadn’t gone much farther than the next town over most of their lives. “But even if I went around twice, a hundred times, there wouldn’t be anyone as amazing, as tough, as _kind_ , as Kat.”

Kathy smiled, lips shaking and hands pressed to her chest. Owen smiled back, fleeting, before his features went stern and… _guilty_. Candace’s heart went out to both of them. There was something poignant and heavy hovering in the air between them and Kathy seemed to know exactly what Owen was going to say, somehow conveying in just a look that she was _there_ for him.

“But Kathy… she hid a _huge_ part of herself, because of _me_ , for _my_ sake. And I… I let her do that for years,” Owen finally admitted.

Several gasps bounced around the room and Candace felt her own mouth drop open at the insinuation. Luke leaned around the karaoke equipment to stage-whisper, “ _wait, what_?” to Evie. She shook her head at him, looking distinctly uncomfortable but also sympathetically grimacing in Owen’s direction.

Candace’s attention was yanked back to Kathy and Owen when Owen continued on.

“She’s always been the better person, the better _friend_. I never shoulda let my fear hold you back, Kat,” his choked-up words were directed straight at the birthday girl, his voice thick and wet. “When you told me you liked girls, I knew I _didn’t,_ ‘n you did, too. You lied for me, Kat, _over ‘n over_ , ‘cuz I needed you to, ‘n you never hated me. You shoulda hated me, Kat.” There were real tears streaming down his face and the tremors had become shaking– shaking so bad that Anissa’s hands were rising towards the cake as concern warred with her discretion. “I just _gotta_ say thank you. Thank you, Kat, for being the best friend I coulda asked for. You never let me down, not once. You’re my best friend, and I’m _sorry_.”

Kathy let out a loud, broken sob, head bobbing up and down as she grinned through tears. “Ya big, stupid _rockhead_. Sumbiddy better get that cake,” she ordered brusquely, rubbing over her eyes with her fist.

Anissa snatched it away with a grateful sigh, even as she sniffled through her own tears. A tiny, encouraging smile met Owen’s gaze, then Anissa moved away. Just in time for Kathy to launch herself across the space into Owen’s already outstretched arms. She quite literally _jumped_ , legs wrapping around Owen’s waist, and arms in a chokehold around his thick neck.

Candace clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes swimming in tears. Around her, not one eye was totally dry. Anissa had put the cake safely away and was mopping her face with the kerchief she normally kept around her neck. Renee and Maya were hugging each other, smiling and crying. Julius had a lacy handkerchief in hand, dabbing at his eyes, before handing it over to a glassy-eyed Chase, who turned away with a ‘tch’ and a sniffle. Phoebe had her glasses in hand, wiping at them with her face suspiciously downturned and hiding under bangs. Luke looked confused, but was grinning dopily at his friends. The two of them fighting had probably been the hardest on Luke, who was friends with both. Candace froze at the sight of Evie leaning in close to Toby, laughing quietly behind her hands as she wiped at her face. He lifted his hand to wipe away the tear stains from her cheeks, his body curving towards hers and erasing almost all the space between them. Candace quickly averted her eyes towards Kathy and Owen, flustered and feeling very voyeuristic. Fortunately, Luke whooped and clapped, making everyone burst out laughing and clapping with him. Candace couldn’t help but give him an approving smile. He raised his eyebrows at her and grinned.

“What? It seemed like the right thing t’do,” he told her simply.

“It was,” she whispered back. He grinned even wider somehow, a redness burning across his cheeks and nose. He scratched at his face– almost _bashfully_ – and shrugged.

“C’mon, Evie, help me set this crap up.”

“On it!”

“Oh, me, too!” Candace offered quickly.

The crowd dispersed to give the two reconciled friends some much needed recovery time. Most going to “help” Luke set up the machine, and others grabbing plates and cutting the cake. Candace passed by Kathy, who was finally on her feet and cupping Owen’s face a little too roughly, his cheeks squishing together.

“Ya asshole, ya hadta go make a nuisance of yerself on _my_ birthday,” she was saying.

“You know I had to, Kat. And you havta know, if I coulda loved any girl, it woulda been you,” Owen replied, quiet and fond. Kathy huffed, but smiled.

“Yeah, I know, and I feel the same. But, yanno, I figger bein’ your best friend is a hella lot better,” she retorted, affectionate and loving. Owen laughed and hugged her again, burying his face in the curve of her throat, shoulders shaking. The laughter turned into something a little _different_ , and Candace hurried out of earshot, guilty and heart aching.

Aching in the best way.

Candace sidled up close to Evie and Toby, both standing a normal distance apart and looking the same as usual. If a little red-eyed on Evie’s end.

“There you are. Great job keeping the secret, but I think MVP award goes to Owen tonight,” Evie joked, linking her arm with Candace and pulling her close.

“Ah, c’mon, Candace deserves her spotlight. You done good,” Luke assured her, popping out from behind the TV to wink at her. Candace blushed and shook her head.

“N-No, this was about Kathy. I’m happy she and Owen made up. It was strange to think they weren’t talking,” Candace protested mildly, hands clasping tightly in front of her skirt.

Evie tilted her head to the side and frowned. “You guys are all okay with Owen and Kathy, right? Owen looked… well, _shook_ ,” she pointed out, her voice dropping low.

“It’ll take some getting used to, to remember they aren’t _dating_. They’ve been dating for years. Or… pretending to be,” Toby answered with a shrug. “Other than that, I don’t see it being a problem around here.”

“Yeah, man, we’re all like family in Castanet,” Luke agreed from behind the TV. “Anyway, he coulda told me years ago and I coulda told him I do, too. Nothing to be scurred of.”

Evie, Toby, and Candace stared at the TV and the Luke placed behind it.

“Wait, you like boys?” Evie asked– rather bluntly. Luke’s shoulders shrugged.

“And girls, too. I just like people, I guess. Never really cared about any parts. Is the screen on?”

Evie leaned towards Candace, who could still feel how wide her eyes were. “He just blew our minds and he doesn’t even care. How can he be that blasé about being pansexual and not even know the word for it?”

“I don’t think Luke cares about labels,” Toby replied dryly.

Luke popped up and around the TV and leveled them with a frown. “Are y’all ignoring me?!”

Candace stammered, “I-It’s on.” He cheekily saluted her.

“Great, lemme just get the volume goin’…” He disappeared again.

“That’s… nice…” Candace heard herself say pensively. Toby and Evie turned to her, equally curious expressions on their faces. She felt her cheeks warm, abashed at her own loose lips. “Just… loving like that. Putting no limits on yourself other than who someone is as a person-” she broke off, dismay filling her at her own implications. “N-not th-that l-loving any _other_ w-way is _wrong_. It j-just s-sounds nice. T-To be so f-free with it,” she hurried to add, words choppy and embarrassingly broken.

Evie nodded, hand on her chin, brows lowered in thought. “I wonder if it would make dating harder or easier?”

“I’m sure there are disadvantages and advantages to both,” Toby pointed out wisely.

“Take it from me,” Luke said, sitting back on his haunches with a satisfied grin and his hands patting against his thighs absently. “It hasn’t made it _any_ easier for me. What’s that joke? Location, location, location, man,” he complained good-naturedly, making everyone around him chuckle. “I’ve had maybe five dates my whole life, and most of ‘em weird blind dates in the next town over. Oh, and Renee when we were fourteen.” He shook his head in disappointment. “ _Not_ awesome, man.”

“Blind dates aren’t always the best ways to find true love,” granted a voice smoothly from behind Candace. Her shoulders immediately tensed in alarm. “But there are pleasant surprises to find in life if you look for them. Don’t you think so, Candace?”

Candace swallowed hard, barely catching the exasperated look on Evie’s face. Candace turned to see Julius and Phoebe standing there, both holding extra plates of cake and forks.

“You looked busy, so Julius thought we should bring the cake to you. Plus, Evie, I wanted to discuss going into the Watery Cave with you,” Phoebe told them, passing out the extra plates while Julius handed one of the two he held towards Candace with a beatific smile.

“Th-Thank you,” she murmured.

“Watery Cave!? You mean, going down looking for a black pearl, right?” Evie asked eagerly, eyes lighting up. She bit her lip and turned towards Candace.

With a small smile, Candace hoped she looked reassuring enough for Evie. She had no idea why Evie seemed so worried, though. Maybe if Julius wasn’t standing so close, his elbow brushing hers, she would be able to _think_ properly. But he smelled just like roses and her brain was spinning in her head.

“Hey, where’s my cake?” Luke exclaimed, outright pouting.

“Sorry, I didn’t have enough hands,” Phoebe apologized, actually contrite.

Julius raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t see you back there. But there’s plenty left in the kitchen.”

“You c-can have mine, Luke!” Candace gasped, thrusting the little plate towards him desperately. “I c-can g-go g-get another!”

Luke pffted and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tugging her into the warm cradle of his side. The smell of pine and sap and sweat cleared her mind and she sagged against him in relief, breathing deeply. “Nah, Candy, we’ll just share. You ain’t scurred of cooties, are ya?” he joked, waggling his eyebrows so ridiculously she giggled like a child, feeling lighter and steadier at the same time.

“No, I g-guess not.”

Julius glanced between the two blunettes with a strange glint to his eye, and Candace felt herself wilt under the look. It reminded her too much of _back then_ , and as his mouth opened, her tongue was already twisting itself into knots. Luke’s mouth was stuffed with cake and he was trying to shove the fork into her hand, blissfully unaware of Julius’s assessing looks. Thankfully, Toby cut in smoothly–

“I don’t s’ppose you’ll be singing Prince tonight, Juli?”

So neatly distracted, he turned to Toby with expression aghast. “Not sing _Prince_? Now more than _ever_ Prince deserves the tribute!”

“Does that mean you do the dove cry sounds? Cuz I’ll pay money for that,” Evie chirped, auburn eyes dancing wickedly. Julius winked at her, totally unabashed.

“I made it my duty to recreate the song _perfectly_ in his honor,” Julius said confidently.

“Let’s _do_ this!” Luke exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air and whooping.

Candace caught sight of Luke’s face and blinked; cake frosting was already smeared across his cheek. She quickly snatched the napkin from under the plate and tried in vain to wipe it clean. _He just keeps_ _jumping around_ , she thought with exasperated fondness. The machine crackled to life with an electronic screech that had the room flinching in unison. When he squinted towards her with a self-deprecating little smirk, she smashed her hand to his face a little too exuberantly. It sent him toppling behind the TV and the cake in her hands to go flying as she rushed to catch him, horrorstruck.

“I’m so sorry! Luke! Luke, are you all right!?” Candace exclaimed while the room erupted with laughter. Owen waded through to yank Luke back to his feet.

“Pretty sure that’s _not_ how we turn it on, bro,” Owen joked. Candace felt her cheeks burn guiltily, hands pressed to her face. She didn’t even notice the fork still in her hand and the frosting sticking to her hair.

Luke stood up, an arm loped over Owen’s shoulders, laughing so hard the breath was wheezing out of him. He rubbed at the moisture in his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, Candy, I’m fine,” he panted, glancing towards her. Only for the guffawing to continue a second later, his body doubling over at waist and dragging Owen down with him. Candace gaped at him incredulously. Her eyes darted to Owen frantically.

“Is he really okay?”

Owen chortled and shoved Luke off him. “Yeah, he’s still an idiot. Who’s getting up on stage first?!” the red-head bellowed over the crowd.

“Oooh, me! Me! Me and Kathy! C’mon, Kathy!” Maya shrieked. She was already dragging Kathy up by her wrist, the blonde rolling her eyes and grinning.

Candace fluttered around Luke, anxious and guilt-ridden, but he seemed just fine. Although there was still a bit of frosting on his face. She reached up automatically to wipe it away with her bare hand, motion slower and hesitant and easily captured in his much larger, faster grip. She jerked in surprise and flushed from her toes to her hairline.

“I-I’m s-so s-s-sorry-” she gasped, voice rising when the first song began to play. Something pop-y and loud, and probably Maya’s choice.

Luke just grinned his lopsided grin and his free hand reached up to touch her hair. “We match now.”

“Wh-Wha?” Candace twisted awkwardly, trying to grasp at her hair where Luke was touching, only to see the fork in her hand and the mess she’d made of her hair. “Oh my! I didn’t even notice!”

Luke just laughed more and took away the fork she was uselessly waving in the air, trying to figure out where to put it. “Let’s _both_ go get cleaned up in the kitchen. We’ll get more cake, too!” he suggested eagerly.

“Yes, you’re right.” Tension seeped from her shoulders and her flailing hand drooped.

“Hey, don’t forget the mess here!” Evie reminded them, shouting to be heard over Maya and Kathy’s enthusiastic singing. Phoebe was already handing over her unused napkin with a twitch to her mouth.

“Th-Thank you!” Candace sighed gratefully and knelt next to Luke, scooping the cake up with her fork onto the plate. While Luke smeared the frosting over the floor mostly ineffectually.

“I could help–” Julius started, even beginning to bend at the knee to help. Astonishment had Candace freezing in place and gawping up at him.

Toby’s hand appeared on Julius’ shoulder then, and he gently, but inexorably, led the taller man away. “Actually, I think there’s money on your Prince impression.”

“It is _not_ an impression. It is an _ode_ , an  _homage_ , Toby!” Julius protested in affront.

She and Luke finished the clean-up seconds later and escaped to the kitchen. Even though she got him to clean his face off properly after washing their hands, he ended up messy again with his new slice. This time she let it be. Instead, she just smiled to herself every time she caught sight of the frosting on his mouth for the rest of the night. For some reason, he had stayed close. He’d cajoled her onto the stage with him and Evie for a boisterous (on their part) performance of “What’s Up”. (They even let her get away with whisper-singing between the two of them, the microphone clutched tightly in her hands, while their arms were looped over her shoulders as they swayed back and forth.)

She’d never had so much fun at a party. Kathy’s heartfelt thanks and tight hug at the end made the few difficult and humiliating moments worth it.

 

* * *

 

It was bearing on midnight by the time the party finally started to disband. Evie, Toby, and Phoebe were some of the first to leave, mostly because Evie and Toby both were early risers and Phoebe had, in her own words, her “fill of entertainment for the month”. Evie lingered a little longer to make sure the sleepily yawning, but happily smiling Candace was okay with her leaving, but Renee and Luke had both sworn to stay till the very end to help, so Evie was soon out the door with a clear conscious.

The group of three took the walk slowly. For Evie, it was a little strange to be in such a quiet group. After a few moments of awkwardness on only her part, she came to appreciate it, though. The silence made the sounds of the night even clearer; the waves breaking upon the shore and the breeze rustling over grass and through the distant trees, merging together into a soothing lullaby that had her pulse slowing and her eyelids drooping, the energy she’d fairly been vibrating with when she left Sonata all but gone.

The lights of her little house shined ahead and her shoulders sagged in anticipation of sleep and _bed_. She tottered a bit, knocking into Toby and mumbling an apology. The arm laid over her shoulders was warm and surprising. She threw a grin up at him and purposefully bumped their hips.

“Are you okay going up to Garmon alone?” Evie asked when they drew to a stop next to her well. At Phoebe’s eyeroll, Evie snickered.

“I promise not to fall asleep walking upright. What time should I be here in the morning? Is eight, okay?” Phoebe clarified, bringing back their private conversation from the party. Evie lit up excitedly and missed the lingering glance Phoebe’s grey eyes gave Toby’s hand on Evie’s shoulder.

She also missed Toby’s answering lift of eyebrow back at the inventor.

Evie tapped her chin, staring unseeing in the direction of the pond, going over the duties of the next day. “I’m pretty sure I’m pretty much scott-free till the Firefly Festival. Eight shouldn’t be too late for me. We’ll probably be spending all day down in the Cave, so as long as we’re back before too late tomorrow evening, it’ll be shiny.”

Phoebe nodded seriously. “Make sure to bring enough food to fill you up, and some extra, too. It’ll be hard work. Oh, and a towel.”

Evie blinked. “For… blood?”

Both Phoebe and Toby burst out laughing, which had Evie scowling at them. Obviously she was missing something, or it really was a joke about her broken leg again.

“There’s- there’s a _hot spring_ down there!” Phoebe managed to wheeze out.

Evie narrowed her eyes suspiciously back and forth between the two of them. “Really?”

“Really. You’ll have to get past it before getting _close_ to where you could find a black pearl. It’s a good idea to stop and refresh there,” Toby concurred, fist over his still infuriatingly smirking mouth.

Evie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “You weren’t throwin’ shade about my leg?”

Phoebe shook her head, eyes gleaming with amusement in the moonlight. “I could try again and do it right this time?”

It was Evie’s turn to roll her eyes, mouth twitching despite herself. “No, it’s good. I believe you guys. A hot spring sounds great. Especially since I tend to get battered up while mining.”

“You do indeed. But I’m positive I remember a promise about no more bones being broken,” Toby said mildly.

“I won’t _try_ to, it was no picnic for me, either!”

Phoebe and Toby snorted softly. The jade-haired inventor said her last good nights and went on her way. Leaving the other two standing just beside Evie’s crop field in companionable silence.

“Did you want another invitation in?” Evie asked, yawning discreetly behind her gloved-hands.

Toby’s arm slid away slightly, until only his hand rested on her one shoulder. “You don’t have to give it. I enjoy walking you home.”

Evie flushed and shook her head. “That came out wrong. It was s’pposed to be just teasing,” she said, a little apologetically. She reached up to take his hand in hers and tug him along. “I appreciate the sacrifice, by the way. My bed can’t be comfortable enough to _choose_ to stay.” She smirked back at him, nose scrunching. Toby shook his head slightly, his hand twisting under hers, fingers wrapping warm and sure around her hand.

“It isn’t the bed I’m here for.”

Her heart actually stopped, breath caught in a knot in her throat. The honest, simple words had her reeling, casting a wide-eyed stare over the front of her house speechlessly.

She didn’t know how it happened, but one moment her hand was reaching for her door, the next her hand slipped on the doorknob. Balance completely and suddenly shot, she fell forward and her nose _slammed_ into the unforgiving wood.

“Oh ow, shi-knuckle! Cracker snap son of a _gun_ – is it bleeding? Crapcrapcrap!”

Toby immediately darted into her space, one hand tipped her chin up so he could anxiously peer at her nose while his other hand opened the door properly. “No, I don’t think I see blood. How in the _name of the Goddess_ did you do that?” he demanded, his tone humored and bewildered at once.

“I don’t _know_ ,” she wailed piteously. She fumbled with the light switch as he closed the door, his hands cupping her elbows a breath later. Concern had his brows drawing low.

“Please tell me you have ice or peas or _something_.”

“Uhhh… I’ve got really cold water?”

“Evvy.”

Evie laughed at the sheer exasperation loaded in that single name. Just to wince and gently pinch the bridge of her nose. “Oh, _cheesus_ , it’s swelling, isn’t it? Did I just _blacken_ my nose?”

“It’s better than a broken one,” Toby sighed, leading her to the sink to wet the only washcloth he could find.

“I did promise no broken bones,” Evie snorted and abruptly groaned in pain, curling over herself and clutching her face. “Oh fu- _frackin_ Jove and Juno _, my nose_.”

“Evie?!” Finn woke up, trilling in alarm and falling off the bed. _He_ luckily caught himself before hitting the floor and buzzed over to her. “What happened?”

She was laughing and groaning while Finn twittered and Toby pushed her into a chair and slapped– gently– the cloth over her nose.

“Bubblesuit. We could all force you into it,” Toby told her warningly.

Evie cackled, half-choking on water. “I might not need to be forced. Mining in a _cave_ with a shiner is gonna be just _peachy_.”

“Whatever a bubblesuit is, we need to go buy one right now!” Finn declared, his tiny hands patting at her damp cheek next to the rag. Evie choked on more laughter, body shaking with it as the fairy and the fisherman tried scolding her into silence simultaneously.


	22. Action Apparatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how much she got done, none of it was helping with the Bells. She was stuck at a stupid impasse because the wind wouldn’t blow. Ben’s Bell was a simple ten minute experiment away from Ringing!

 

It had taken longer to get to sleep, unfortunately not for “fun” reasons. Although, Toby did stay until she had to wake up, rather than get up early enough for the Fishery, which was a nice surprise. But also not surprising at all, since he took the entire morning to hover around her and check on her nose. Her nose that was totally fine, she thought with an indignant huff and a lot of eye-rolling during his mother-henning.

Well, fine, as long no one touched it. _Touching bad_. She winced away from Toby even though _she_ had been the one to try and kiss his cheek goodbye.

“Thanks for staying, even if I didn’t _need_ you to,” she told him from behind her hand pinching delicately at the bridge of her nose.

“Please, let Phoebe do the leading,” Toby said earnestly, eyes darting over her face one last time.

Evie huffed again and crossed her arms. “It’s not like I mine by bashing my _face_ against _rocks_. I have a hammer, Fisher.”

“You tried to open a door that way, so who knows what you’ll try next,” Toby retorted dryly. Evie let out strangled laugh– somehow protesting and offended while genuinely amused. This time, Toby leaned down to press his lips to her cheek. Ridiculously, she blushed to her hairline at the innocently sweet action. Even though she’d already tried to do it herself. What was her brain _doing_ up there?

“Don’t… hook yourself or something,” she mumbled, closing the front door behind them as the morning sun shined over the slope of her district.

He walked away shaking his head in amusement and she strode off to the barn to begin her chores. Hopefully Ozzie and Paolo won’t be too upset that Toby had stayed late _again_ for her sake. Finn broke through her guilt-induced pondering by patting her head from where he sat atop the crown of her head.

“You and Toby are still doing the kissing stuff,” the little sprite said, almost accusingly.

Evie covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to snort out loud at his little brotherish tone. “It’s complicated.”

There was a long moment, bells twinkling above her head. She almost made it into the barn before Finn spoke up. “Well… I think you’re really happy and the happier you are, the longer you’ll stay. So, it’s okay if you do the kissing stuff with Toby,” he said decisively. The rancher sputtered in shocked bewilderment.

“I– It’s– F-Finn!”

Finn leaned over her forehead, wings fluttering to himself aloft, and she glanced up through her bangs, eyes almost crossing, to meet his adorably serious face. She was sure her own was beet-red with embarrassment.

The fairy continued blithely, “Anyway, he makes good food. Renee would be better for kissing stuff, think of all the pancakes! But Toby’s a pretty good second choice.”

That had her laughing raucously, both arms wrapped around her stomach, simultaneously relieved and tickled by Finn’s criterion of what made a good kissing partner. “I’ll keep that in mind. But let’s focus on getting the chores done for now. Phoebe’s gonna be here in, like, two hours,” Evie told him, still giggling as she shoved open the sliding door. The sound of Clotho and Hera’s greetings had her grinning through the dim interior.

Finn cheered excitedly. “Right! We’re so close to finding out the Blue Bell melody!”

 _It was all too easy to distract little minds from certain topics,_ Evie mused humorously.

“It might not work, Finn. Don’t get your hopes up too high,” she cautioned, filling her arms with fodder and walking towards Hera. Finn actually _scoffed_ at _her_ , hands flapping away her warnings (eerily reminiscent of her own mannerisms. Oh dear Goddess, was she influencing the poor thing!?).

“Of course the apple-thingy is gonna work. You’re the _Hero_ , Evie. Or almost one!”

“ _Apparatus_ , Twinkletoes.”

Evie dropped the last of the fodder into Clotho’s trough and hurriedly dropped to her knees to hide her red face in Clotho’s soft, warm wool. It was still short and fuzzy, only a little greasy, and while Clotho ‘baa’ed in confusion, she stayed in place placidly enough. As much as Evie could joke about it (to herself), and even though she had two Bells already Rung, being called a hero in Finn’s candidly trusting voice was beginning to… _shake_ her. Maybe _because_ it wasn’t a joke anymore, because it was _so fudgin’ real_ now. She was Ringing Bells and talking to fairies and saving an entire county full of people who didn’t even realize she was the one between them and losing their _homes_. If she failed, so would Castanet. And the fairies could disappear forever– Finn, the Harvest Mother, motherly Alana and silly Collin and poor, forgetful, curious Ben– all of them gone because for some strange improbable reason _she_ was the hero the Harvest Goddess had been waiting for. Her hands trembled as she brushed Clotho’s fluffy coat until it shined with natural oils of her wool. Evie gave her one last pat and headed over to Hera. As the brush stroked over Hera’s side, Finn fluttered down to sit on the high ridge of the heifer’s spine. His beady eyes narrowed on her face and his head tilted to the side.

“You got awful quiet,” the sprite said with a questioning lilt. Evie dredged up a pretty decent smile, but didn’t stop the motion of her hands.

“Just thinking about that black pearl we’re going hunting for,” she managed to reply.

Finn’s nose twitched under his squinty eyes, but he nodded after a moment. “It’s gonna be tough, but we’ll do it together,” he assured her confidently.

Evie couldn’t help the _real_ smile that spread over her face at his brave words. He probably thought it was only natural for her to be a little scared because _he_ was _a lot_ scared of the Watery Cave.

The rest of the time waiting for Phoebe swept by in its usual pace. Butter churned out of the machine and then there were poultry to feed and eggs to drop into the Mayo Maker. Thalia, the duckling, wasn’t quite a duckling anymore, most of her yellow feathers having turned white and almost as tall as the chickens; it had Evie crossing her fingers for just one more day before the first egg. Nothing was really ready to harvest, except for the cherries, so it was just a long, tedious morning of watering, made a little faster and less tedious with her bigger, shinier watering can. She was setting all her tools back in her tool box, making sure she just had her hammer and a full thermos, when a knock came at the door. Finn whizzed through the air and thudded lightly to the top of her head.

“It’s Phoebe outside! I saw her!” he exclaimed, his tiny hands gripping her hair tightly.

Evie hurried to the door. “You ready for this, little dude?”

“Y-yeah…” He gulped nervously.

Evie swung the door open, with a smile at both Finn and in welcome. Phoebe stood on the stoop, hands shoved deep in her pockets, pack resting on her shoulders, and red-rimmed glasses glinting cheerfully in the early morning sunlight. She returned Evie’s smile with a pleasant one of her own.

The inventor noted, “Looks like I arrived just in time,” in a pleased voice.

“A little earlier than planned, too! I’m glad I don’t have to wait around getting antsy,” Evie said as she stepped back and let Phoebe step in. “I just need one more second to snatch up my bag and we can head out.”

“She could’ve been _late_ , and I woulda been okay with that,” Finn mumbled sulkily. Evie barely managed to suppress chuckles at that, her eyes fixed firmly on Phoebe’s. Who was huffing in something like fondness and following her beckoning inside.

“We wouldn’t want that. I have a feeling that ‘antsy’ for you ends in trouble,” Phoebe replied in a dry voice that was probably the closest she got to teasing, if the gleam in her eye was telling at all. Evie groaned with her eyes rising to the ceiling in despair, even as her mouth twitched upwards.

“Don’t you start in on me, too, Pheebs!” she said, stuffing her thermos in her bag and double-checking everything was in place.

Phoebe chuckled under her breath as she leaned her hip against the dining table. Only for it to wobble under her weight and send her stumbling quickly to the side before she caught herself. She glared at the table, then cast a judgmental, but also concerned, glance around the pitiful interior that, honestly, Evie and Finn had just… gotten used to by now. Evie blithely rolled up one of the towels that smelled the least like mildew (she still hadn’t gotten used to the lack of a dryer), and threw in an extra pair of underpants, too. She was used to the looks, and honestly, she cared more about her animals than her house still. Maybe a part of her was holding back… still trying to keep it easy to walk away. Walking away from a dump would be so much less painful than walking away from a home she put her heart into… Even though, the idea of leaving Serenity behind, to go back to a shitty dorm, to strangers now that most her friends had graduated, had her grimacing. Evie quickly brushed the thought away and was back to her feet, yanking her rucksack on in the same motion. Finn zipped over to settle behind her left ear on the top of the pack.

“Okay, ready to go. So just how far _are_ we going down?” Evie asked curiously, already throwing open her door and beckoning for Phoebe to follow again.

Phoebe re-adjusted her glasses and stepped back into the early morning, digging in one of her cargo shorts’ pockets and pulling out a folded up piece of paper. Evie clicked the door shut and the two set off. Dust churned up under Evie’s dragging boots, Hera lowing quietly somewhere among the trees and Clotho outright _frolicking_ through the short grass surrounding her property. The plan was that they’d get back from the adventure with enough time to let the animals back in that night, but Evie was already gnawing on her thumbnail. Paper rustled at her side and she turned to peer over Phoebe’s shoulder.

“Oh, wow, that looks more complicated than the Marauder’s Map,” Evie breathed out in a combination of amazement and apprehension.

Finn peeked between their bowed heads and squeaked in horror. “If a mauder is a giant maze, then you’re right!”

Phoebe snorted at the reference. “Sadly, there are no Point Me spells or broomsticks to make the venture easier,” she replied wryly. Evie threw her a wide, delighted grin. The jade-haired woman cleared her throat and swiftly dropped her gaze back to the map. “There are at least 50 floors, but the map doesn’t extend that far. It makes it to about– hmm yes. See here? He drew to the 30th floor. Ozzie said that approximately the 25th floor, maybe the 24th or the 26th, is where he had the most luck when he sought black pearls in the past.”

Evie nodded seriously, frowning slightly. “Even though it doesn’t make it to the bottom, it’s not very detailed. The only staircase noted is the first floor. No, wait, I see the second floor, too.”

“Ozzie said he was surprised he ever managed to get this much, and it was primarily at Ramsey’s insistence. He’s not the most organized person,” Phoebe said with a smirk. She pointed at the tenth and twentieth floors. “These tend to be clear floors, good resting places.”

“Check points!” Evie joked brightly.

“As you will,” Phoebe concurred with not a little amusement. She neatly folded the map and stuck it in her pocket.  “We may not have wands or magical maps, but we do have a compass and my own expertise with a game plan to follow. I think we’ll do just fine.”

“If you don’t get distracted with interesting rocks and get us lost down there for _three weeks_ ,” Evie teased, poking at Phoebe’s arm– a surprising sturdy and toned arm that actually hurt Evie’s finger a little.

“Or if you don’t fall through a hole, twist an ankle, and _break a leg_ ,” Phoebe retorted, voice catching on laughter.

“Touché!” Evie said, leaning against Phoebe’s side to hold herself up as she burst into laughter. “This is sounding more and more like we’re the _worst_ two people to team up and go in a cave together.”

Phoebe scoffed. “I’m sure you could find someone much worse than I. Perhaps Maya, or–” She interrupted herself to snort loudly. “Or Julius.”

Evie screech-cackled, hands clapping and body doubling over. “He couldn’t even get in the mine _cart_ without a fuss! Julius! _In a mine!_ You’re killin’ me, Kettles!”

Phoebe chuckled under her breath and shook her head at Evie’s exuberance.

“Speaking of Maya, though! I meant to swing it by you but forgot.” Evie sobered slowly, still wheezing. “Could we stop by the Ocarina and buy something for lunch? I didn’t have enough at home to make anything.”

“Of course,” Phoebe answered. “It shouldn’t take long, either. At this hour, Maya’s either still asleep or trying to feed the stray cats. We should be able to escape her chatter.”

“She really knows how to drag you into a conversation against your will, doesn’t she? I never even notice it happening until two hours later, I swear.”

The stop at the Ocarina took barely ten minutes, in the end. Yolanda was already up, happily tottering about the stove that burned hot and red, and Colleen was sitting at a table sipping tea and finishing off her breakfast. Between the mother-daughter set, Evie and Phoebe both were loaded down with enough lunch to feed four people, rather than just two, but were charged the usual prices. Evie _had_ to stop to pet Sinatra, who was lazily sunning himself on the steps leading up to the Cave, before they continued on. The gate had been left open– as Toby had promised– and they carefully made their way over damp rocks into the first cavern.

Evie stilled, eyes on the dark Bell hanging from its arch in the gloom. It looked so lonely and sad, especially when she remembered poor Ben’s pitiful crying. A strange, cool chill ran down her spine, and she could feel a tickle at the back of her head, tugging at the back of her eyeballs, urging her to move just a little closer. Her hand was laid upon the Frame without her being aware of her own motion, and that tickle traveled throughout her whole _body_. It itched at her nose until she sneezed hard enough to rock on her feet.

“Evie?” Phoebe called worriedly. Her voice was muffled and distorted from the rushing noise in Evie’s head. No, more like _rippling_. Like water filling her ears.

“We’re trying, Ben. We’re trying,” she whispered. Finn shuffled closer, his hands clutching at the neck of her shirt and wet cheek pressed to her jaw.

“We’ll find that pearl and that music, too. We promise!” Finn vowed as fiercely as his wavering voice could get.

“Evie, hey, are you all right?” Phoebe all but shouted, one hand on Evie’s shoulder to tug her back a step.

Evie shook her head, the water seeping out of her brain, and stupidly blinked up at Phoebe with her mouth gaping slightly. She snapped her mouth shut, shook her head once more, and smirked lopsided and rueful. “Sorry, Pheebs. I just got lost in my own head. Where’s this entrance to the rest of it at?”

Phoebe frowned in consternation for a long moment. Then, she slowly dropped her hand and jerked her head to the side. “Just over here. Come on.”

Evie nodded and followed on her heels, glancing back with a sad little grimace at Ben’s Bell.

Their footsteps echoed weirdly as they climbed down. The continuous drip-drip- _plop_ of water to stone clashed with each step they made. It was cooler here, almost _cold_ , compared to the humid heat of the Garmon Mines, and had Evie wishing for a coat halfway through the second floor. The very air tasted like the salty depths of the sea and rather ferric. Stalactites reached down with creepy, bumpy fingers to the ground, some connecting to the jut of stalagmites coming from the ground. Quartz burst from giant boulders, the dampness that seeped down their sharp angles and rough facets had them glittering like diamond flowers just dewed by dawn. Evie tripped and stumbled over rocks, Phoebe’s steady, strong arm catching hers time and again without complaint. She kept close, shivering lightly and fingers brushing the more experienced miner’s backpack to feel safer whenever they passed a weak spot in the ground, the potential dark abyss yawning just inches from their boots. Evie too easily lost track of time, just shuffling at Phoebe's heels with little to say except to exclaim in awe or shock at the pools refracting in the light of the mining lanterns flickering along the ceilings or the sudden geysers that steamed the cool, muggy air. After several slippery staircases, Phoebe cleared her throat to get Evie's attention away from the way Finn's golden glow lit up a particularly blue-hued quartz vein.

“I thought we could still get some good mining time in. Maybe around the fifth floor when we have a higher chance of getting a decent haul, rather than just junk or rock salt. We should be nearly there.”

“Rock salt?” Evie parroted, licking at her dry lips. Just thinking about salt had her feeling thirsty.

Phoebe nodded and neatly led Evie down the next flight of stairs. The rancher hadn’t even _seen_ them.

“Yup. Ozzie mines it regularly, sells it off and buys a little back after someone else gets it ground into salt. It’s probably the one crop that didn’t slack off the past few years,” Phoebe told her, deprecating and droll.

Evie snorted softly. “Salt and bread. There’s always salt and bread.”

“Well, salt. Most of our flour’s been imported for over a decade. Looks like this is the fifth.” Phoebe squinted at the sign next to the bottom of the stairs. It was encrusted with lichen and barnacles, the wood warped and weathered. Just barely, Evie could make out the words carved into it thanks to Finn’s light.

“It says 5,” Finn said cheerlessly. “It’s gonna take us even longer if you guys _mine_ , too.”

Evie hummed thoughtfully. “I know in a horror movie it’s a bad idea, but maybe we could split up. Save some time?”

Phoebe wiped her glasses on her shirt and nodded, laughing softly at the joke. “Fortunately for us, Castanet doesn’t have any legends like _that_. I had planned to split up, too. We’ll find the stairs, take opposite directions, and move our way back together. If that’s amenable?”

“Yeah!” Evie stopped and squinted at Phoebe. “Maybe Ozzie isn’t organized, but you sure are.”

Phoebe shrugged, but ducked her head to hide how pleased she looked. “In comparison, everyone is. Let’s get moving. I’d like to make it to the hot spring around lunch time.”

“Got it.”

Phoebe, of course, found the staircase first, and they broke off with cheerful ‘good luck’ wishes exchanged.

“Is splitting up a good idea?” Finn asked uneasily while they watched Phoebe round a corner out of sight. “What if we get lost or you fall down a hole again?”

Evie grunted as she swung her hammer up onto her shoulder and headed to the farthest wall on her side of the floor. “We’re not gonna get lost because we’re not going to go up or down any stairs without Phoebe, neither will she. And I’m– _we’re_ a lot more aware of the weak spots. _I’m_ the one whose leg got broken, Tinkerbell,” Evie pointed out wryly. “It wasn’t exactly a fun experience for me, either.” She stopped at a likely looking spot and swung down her hammer.

Finn’s chiming had a distinctly unhappy sound to it under the hammer’s blows, but when the smashing stopped he replied, “If you say so. I’ll still be happy when Phoebe comes back.”

Evie grinned toothily, and not just at the copper ore she’d unearthed on her first try. “Even though it means I can’t chitchat with you and have to ignore you instead of cheering you up?”

Finn’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly, actually looking _torn_.

After that, Evie fell into mining in earnest. The sounds of their hammer-blows against rocks and quartz made a hellish racket– all those natural echoes melding with every crash and crumple. But… it sounded and felt _less_ eerie, more alive. It helped when Phoebe whistled as she worked; Evie joined in with loud humming and occasional half-sung words when she recognized the tune. Her body seemed to remember the motion of swinging the hammer, falling into the rhythm she’d so painstakingly acquired in those weeks before her mining mishap. Her boots splashed through shallow puddles, splattering mud over her calves and shins, and her arms burned pleasantly at the labor. She was almost grinning as she wiped away the first sheen of sweat on her upper lip. A strange pale rock almost crumbled right out the rock she’d been hammering once, and Phoebe had quickly identified it as rock salt when they met up at the stairs.

And so on it went, floor after floor, the work interrupted with a few moments’ rest and small talk before moving on to the next floor and striking out again. Finn was pretty good at helping her weed out ore from rock, humming the Bell melodies they’d Rung to keep himself entertained. He even flitted off to chitchat with a blind, snuffling mole hiding out in a corner. Said conversation ended with him gaily flying back with a pontata root almost bigger than his whole body– a gift from his mole friend, he’d proclaimed proudly.

By the fifteenth floor, Evie’s arms were shaking and sweat was staining the pits and collar of her white shirt dark and translucent. Phoebe agreed to a short rest and snack, looking less battered than Evie, but flatteringly not by as much as Evie had expected. An entire season of working on her farm, two weeks of crutch-hopping included, had really built up her endurance and strength. She still had a ways to go to be quite as strong as Phoebe– whose biceps and thighs had Evie pouting enviously– or even Renee, who could wrangle sheep and horses like a friggin’ boss. The last five floors they took a little more leisurely, sticking together and keeping to only the ore-looking caches, leaving the pretty quartz areas behind. Ore was more useful to both of them than the ‘fuls, and they both had more than enough between them.

When they made it to the rough-hewn stairs going down from the nineteenth floor, the humid, sulfuric smell of the hot springs wafted up the narrow tunnel and fanned their sweaty faces. Evie recoiled while coughing into her glove. The long trek and arduous work had finally caught up to her knees by the last floor, and the steps down– uneven and just as sweaty as their faces from the steam– had terror seizing her heart.

“I hate going down stairs,” Evie grumbled, clutching at Phoebe’s arm.

“Normally isn’t it going _up_ that people hate?” Phoebe asked sardonically.

Evie snorted. “Okay, yeah, going up sucks. But going down on shaky knees and everything’s wet and you’re as clumsy as I am? It’s like a mini-hell. I never know if I’m gonna slip and swan-dive to my death.”

“That nightmare escalated quickly.”

Evie burst out laughing, then breathed a huge sigh of relief when they reached the bottom. In front of them the small hot springs steamed, water dark and still. It was simultaneously scariest and the _best_ thing the weary Evie had ever seen.

“Let’s have a long soak and we’ll eat a real lunch before we keep going,” Phoebe cajoled, already tugging her pack off. Evie followed suit with a groan. The sack fell with a loud clatter, but she ignored it to tear her shirt over her head.

“It’s, what, five more floors?” Evie asked from behind a screen of dirty cotton and jean vest, wriggling awkwardly to get it over her shoulders. She never could get the hang of yanking a shirt off with both arms at the same time, but she always tried.

There was a rough clearing of a throat, then Phoebe answered haltingly, “Yes, this is the twentieth. We should be able to find a pearl on the twenty-fifth. There’s no guarantee we’ll find anything, though.”

Evie tossed her shirt onto her pack with a grunt and rolled her eyes in Phoebe’s direction. Which ended up totally wasted because the jade-haired woman was looking away as she peeled off her own clothes. Maybe Phoebe was respecting Evie’s privacy? That was sweet, if unnecessary– Evie had been a very fond regular at the public bathhouses near her university. The Korean-style ones had been _amazing_ and ruined any body-consciousness she might’ve still had, especially around other women.

“Don’t be so pessimistic, Pheebs. We’re totally gonna find it,” Evie said firmly, clenching her fist in the air tightly.

“Yeah, you said it, Evie! Now hurry up and get in here! The water is great,” Finn said, sighing happily as he floated on the surface of the spring.

The women got into the water one after another with their relieved and weary sighs echoing in the small cavern. Evie sunk down to her nose, eyes shut in bliss while she hummed tunelessly. Phoebe had her glasses tucked on top of her hair, slipping dangerously far when she tipped her head back to loll against the damp warm rocks encircling the springs.

“Do you know what time it is? I took off my watch and forgot to look,” Evie asked sheepishly.

“Sometime around one. Almost two, I think?” Phoebe answered absently, throwing an arm over her eyes and sinking lower down.

Evie scrunched up her nose, mentally working out how long it would take to get done. With a shrug, she gave up and flicked drops of water from her fingertips towards Finn. He spluttered and giggled and used his tiny hands to splash back at her. She burbled just under the surface, trying to stifle the sound, promptly snorting and choking on the metallic-tasting, rotten-egg-smelling water. It almost had Phoebe swimming over in concern, but Evie waved her off, laughing wetly. Finn buzzed around her head, worried for a brief time, but soon giggling along with her.

“We should look over each other’s haul while we’re resting,” Evie suggested once she got her breath back. Phoebe glanced over at her curiously. “Like, what if I got a lot of blue ‘fuls, and you’ve got a lot of green? We could swap around, give each other an even amount, or fill each other up on the one color we’ve got most of. It’ll give us better chances at getting a good haul at Mira’s.”

Phoebe hummed thoughtfully. “The more of one color you have, the higher percentage you find something good. We could try to keep it even. We could even swap ‘fuls and ores. I know you don’t have much use for ‘fuls except making extra auree. I could trade you for the iron ores I have to help you with tools. I’m got more than enough iron tools and I’d rather have ‘fuls. I don’t get my hands on greens or blues very often and my mother loves any of those blue stones.”

“Yeah! That sounds great!” Evie agreed eagerly, already half-turned and bracing herself on the rocks to jump out. Phoebe quickly grabbed her arm to hold her in place.

“How about _after_ we’ve rested a bit. You’ve managed to half-drown yourself and try to jump out within ten minutes of getting here. Don’t you ever sit still?” Phoebe asked, half-laughing and half-serious. Evie slunk back into the water, blushing to her ears.

“I can.”

“When you’re sleeping,” Finn finished, pride in his quick wit written all over his face.

Phoebe sighed in resignation when Evie snorted into the water and promptly started choking again.

Despite the poor start, Evie _did_ prove she could spent a quiet 30 minutes leisurely soaking in hot water. They mentioned the Firefly Festival coming up, and Luke’s birthday after that, but mostly they sat silently dozing. They got re-dressed feeling refreshed and _starving_ , their rumbling stomachs the main reason they finally got out of the spring in the first place. Lunch was scarfed down and rucksacks hefted back up after their trade-offs were finished. (Lunch also had a short lecture from Phoebe to Evie about the danger of lighting even a small fire in the mines after the latter had suggested making one. Evie might’ve felt like a total imbecile, but, in her defense, that wasn’t a topic normally brought up in Latin lectures…) Finn dropped to the top of Evie’s head as they walked towards the downward stairs.

“It shouldn’t be too much longer, right? We’ll be able to leave soon?” Finn asked in a hopeful voice. Evie nodded slightly in response and her mouth tilted up at Finn’s cheer.

“Hey, it gets a lot darker and more dangerous after this. I think sticking together would be best,” Phoebe suggested dubiously, reaching out to hold grasp Evie’s elbow when she tripped down the last steps. Evie yelped and stumbled close, laughing against Phoebe’s shoulder when the other woman automatically wrapped her other arm around Evie’s lower back, under the bottom of rucksack.

“Probably best. I’m already pretty bad at this with the light we had upstairs. I’ll be right on your heels, Pheebs,” Evie promised, standing back and saluting. Phoebe’s face looked still a little flushed from the humidity upstairs, but she pulled her arms away and nodded briefly.

“Right. Good. Do you need to keep mining, too?” she asked, taking off her glasses to wipe at the lenses.

Evie frowned pensively. “Yeah, maybe. I need a _crap ton_ of ore and I didn’t find near enough iron for all my tools.”

“All right, let’s get to it.”

Phoebe was _not_ exaggerating when she said it was going to be more dangerous. Evie could barely see more than three feet in front of her most of the time. They had to basically tiptoe through each room, pressing close to walls and rocky outcroppings to dodge weakened spots in the floor and the ominously bubbling potholes that spouted burning hot air and water even larger in number. They passed so close to one that when it burst upwards, Phoebe got an arm burnt by the steam and they had to pause long enough for Evie to press a quick bandage over it. It was almost impossible to find the staircases, rockfalls and tide shifts having covered most of the lower floors’ stairs and no one had been by to clear them in months, or more likely years. When they stepped onto the stairs leading down into the twenty-fifth floor, both women froze, gazing down into the pitch black below. Finn cried out in fear and all but _threw_ himself into her breast pocket, trembling and trilling discordantly. Evie lay her hand gently over the quivering lump on her chest and leaned forward with a dry swallow.

“Pheebs?”

Phoebe turned to her, one eyebrow lifting in question. Evie put her free hand on Phoebe’s shoulder and met her eyes seriously.

“I’m going to trip. A lot.”

Phoebe burst out laughing, the sound of it ricocheting off the walls and filling the dark spaces. It may not have been literal, but her easy humor lightened the oppressive gloom and had Evie grinning back. Phoebe reached up and took Evie’s hand.

“It’ll be better like this. No getting separated and stay right behind me, agreed?” Phoebe asked, holding up their clasped hands and squeezing for emphasis. Evie squeezed back and nodded, with none too little relief.

It wasn’t like she was scared of the dark, like Finn. But it wasn’t exactly a frolic through the park heading down into a _dark abyss_ willingly. She kept right on Phoebe’s heels, their arms pressed together and her shoulder bumping into Phoebe’s back whenever she stepped forward too fast. Phoebe didn’t stop to complain or tell Evie off. Instead, she walked steadily carefully onward. She’d turned on a headlamp the moment they reached the bottom of the stairs and now scanned the floor ahead of them in a wide arc before each step. There were more than a few terrifying moments of feeling trapped by the weakened crumbling ground. Half the time, Evie was pressed against Phoebe’s back and tearing through the skin of her lip as she clutched the jade-haired woman’s hand so hard they both almost lost circulation. It helped whenever Phoebe clutched back– instinctively frightened for just a moment whenever the toes of her boots set weight on a weakened spot and the rock crunched threateningly.

Evie was sure they must have circumnavigated the entire floor twice, even as slow as they were moving, because everything looked the same. She was almost more exhausted from her constant anxiety and being aware of every shift of her weight than she had been at the hot springs after mining for fifteen floors straight. Just when Evie was about ready to call it quits and suggest they move on to the next floor, the beam of Phoebe’s headlamp caught and glittered on something small and dark on the ground.

“Pheebs! There!” Evie gasped, leaning forward and pointing around Phoebe’s side in the direction she saw the gleam.

She immediately jerked back in the way Evie pointed. “What? What is it?”

The light caught the small dark shape that shined and the women stared, mouths hanging open from the disbelief etched across their faces.

“I was kinda expecting, like, oysters or something? A giant clam, even. Not just… it lying there…?” Evie stammered in confusion. Phoebe nodded, still incredulous and speechless. “That is a black pearl, right?”

“It appears so,” Phoebe said, adjusting her glasses with the hand Evie wasn’t still grasping. “We need to get closer to know for sure.”

“I hope it is,” Finn squeaked from Evie’s breast pocket, his hands clutching the edge of it and his eyes peeking over the top.

They tiptoed closer and then knelt side by side. Phoebe picked up the small purplish-black bead and brushed her gloved fingers over the sandy surface. It was smooth and almost perfectly spherical in shape, rolling smoothly between Phoebe’s deft fingers and into the hollow of her palm.

“It’s beautiful. I’m not really a jewelry person, but that’s a real pretty rock,” Evie joked, holding out her hand for Phoebe to place the pearl.

“Pearls aren’t rocks. They’re an accumulation of calcium carbonate around a grain or speck of sand irritating the interior of an oyster,” Phoebe corrected absently. “That’s definitely a pearl. However it got here... perhaps during a high tide an oyster crashed against the rock walls and burst open. Then, the pearl was left behind during the low tide.” She sounded dubious as she spoke, but Evie merely shrugged and tucked the pearl into her breast pocket where Finn eagerly clutched it close to his own chest. “That sort of pocket isn’t made for safe keeping. I could put it in my rucksack instead?”

Evie grinned and shook her head at the offer, getting back to her feet and dusting off her damp, sandy knees. Phoebe followed, frowning slightly. “Trust me, Phoebe, that pearl isn’t going anywhere,” she vowed, opening the top of the pocket to discreetly wink down at Finn. He winked back– well, tried. He did a very exaggerated blink, really. Phoebe’s eyes flickered to Evie’s pocket and danced away again quickly.

“You can count on me!” Finn pronounced jovially.

It would be safer there than in any other pocket they might have between them. She patted the pocket and held out her hand to Phoebe. “Let’s get the fudgeknuckle outta here. I’m ready for something hot to eat and _bed_ ,” Evie said with vehemence. Phoebe stared at her, but chuckled to herself a second later.

“All right. Let’s fudgeknuckle out of here.”

“That’s _not_ how you use that word,” Evie protested with faux-outrage.

Phoebe threw her a _look_. “It’s not a word, Evelyn,” she said in some amusement.

They clasped hands and slowly made their way back to the staircases, arguing over semantics and the “correct” usage of slang– not that Evie had used _slang_. It made the way up go by in a blink, and they left the Watery Cave, blinking and squinting into the early evening sun. Surprisingly, Toby and Paolo were standing at the gate, the younger of the two perched on top and swinging his legs while the elder had his arms crossed over his chest as he shook his head at whatever Paolo was saying. He perked up seeing the two of them stumble their way out wearily, encrusted with salt and mud. He raised a hand and a relieved smile broke out over his face. Paolo vaulted off the fence, ignored Toby's warning shout, and raced down to them. Evie and Phoebe braced themselves just in time for Paolo to skid to a stop and throw himself at their waists.

“You did it! You did it! You did it, didn’t you?” he exclaimed in a dizzying rush, trust and expectation shining on his sweet, round face. Evie winked and Phoebe smirked.

“I don’t know, Pheebs, you think we did it?”

“I can’t even recall what we were trying to do. Was it a search for rare ore? Because Paolo will be immensely disappointed, if so,” Phoebe played along, ruffling Paolo’s cap enough to knock it askew. He frowned up at them, nose wrinkling in annoyance.

“You’re teasing me,” he accused, stepping back and mirroring his cousin’s earlier stance. Toby reached them then and tugged the brim of Paolo’s hat over his eyes.

“Give them a moment to shake off the mud, squirt,” Toby admonished.

“But this is for _science_!”

“Well, if it’s for science.” Evie laughed and put her hand to her pocket. Finn popped up with a gusty sigh and Paolo jerked his head up so quickly, he winced. His eyes were on Finn, as the fairy dug out the pearl and placed it in her hand.

“We did it!” Finn trilled.

“We did it,” Evie echoed as she held out the pearl to Paolo.

The preteen whooped and jumped in the air, fists punching through the air. “You did it! You guys are the best! Next time, me, too!”

Phoebe huffed and smirked. “I don’t know when there’ll be a next time for creating an apparatus designed solely to recreate a forgotten _bell_ melody that I don’t think will even work, but sure, Pao. We’ll take you next time.”

With an unrepentant grin Paolo retorted, “Don’t be a spoilsport, Ms. Phoebe. We’re one step closer to getting the apparatus to work!”

“It’s true. We just need a duck egg now,” Evie said just as excitedly at the eleven-year-old.

“And a suitably windy day,” Phoebe reminded them dryly. Paolo and Toby sobered at that. Evie looked between the three of them, perplexed.

“Why is the windy day the hard part?” Evie asked, tucking the pearl back in her pocket with Finn.

Toby looked up to the town roofs and Evie followed his gaze. The anemometer– which she recognized only because of Paolo’s crude red crayon drawing embarrassingly enough– sat still and unmoving above the town.

“There hasn’t been much wind in Castanet in years, especially in the summer. We get a breeze or two, and whenever a storm comes in, we get _gales_ , but a regular windy day? That’s not a common occurrence,” Phoebe explained rather sadly.

“But hey! We have a pearl, and we’ll have a duck egg any day, _and_ we have five sardines ready to go,” Paolo said optimistically. The adults all smiled down at him and his beaming face.

“Pao’s right. Until we get those last two things, how about we have dinner. My treat. You both look like you need it,” Toby offered, looking them up and down with an wryly arched brow. Evie flushed pink and grinned, ducking her head and rubbing her neck. Phoebe merely sighed in grateful relief.

“That’d be great. I’d give anything for some good buckwheat pancakes, but anything not _shellfish_ would be all right with me,” Phoebe said pointedly.

“No shellfish!? I was hoping for more of that yummy bouillabaisse,” Evie whined, throwing herself over Phoebe’s shoulders and poking her cheek. The motion knocked Phoebe’s glasses awry and had her teetering to the side before she caught herself. Evie laughed while Phoebe fumbled and blushed.

“I’m allergic, actually,” Phoebe mumbled. Evie’s eyes went round in understanding and sympathy.

“That’s sucks,” she said feelingly. “Toby makes the best seafood ever.”

“He does! He makes good everything, though. Right, Toby?” Paolo asked, nudging Toby’s ribs. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in, his focus having been on Phoebe oddly, and smiled down at Paolo.

“I do my best. I don’t think we have any buckwheat left from last year, but I’ll scrounge up something.”

“To the Fishery!” Evie cried.

“To dinner!” Finn cried with her, then whizzed right out of Evie’s pocket towards the docks. Paolo and Evie laughed and chased after the tiny, darting ball of light only they two could see. Toby and Phoebe walked at much more sedate pace, fond exasperation on both their faces.

“How could she have so much energy after all that,” she muttered, shaking her head.

Toby smiled and shrugged. “I stopped asking questions at this point. Just sit back and watch it happen.” Phoebe snorted and covered her mouth to keep any more amusement at bay.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days. It had been two days since the expedition to the Watery Cave. Thalia had finally laid an egg, the day after the search, actually, but now Evie trudged into her house weary and sweaty and _hot_ and _irritated_. Because it had been yet another windless, humid day. In the corner of her eye, she could see the pearl glittering from its place on her open journal and it just made her more frustrated. She stripped and flung her clothes around without a care, shutting herself into her bathroom and showering away the day’s grime. Finn just collapsed on his pillow with a loud happy cry.

At least it’d been a productive two days. She’d _finally_ had her barn renovated, spending most of that day chatting with Luke and helping him with heavy loads and learning how to swing a hammer properly. There may have been jokes about ‘making a Carpenter out of you yet, Princess’. Following that, she’d finally bought a phone and Barbara and Phoebe had helped her install it by lunch time which she’d had with the Kettles family. An awesome and filling lunch of soba noodles and some of the best green tea she’d ever had.

– _“It’s Castanet bred, it is. Hasn’t been grown here in years, and this is some of the last of it,” Barbara had explained, proudly and wistfully._

 _“You shouldn’t have wasted it on me! I normally don’t even like green tea,” Evie had protested in return. The Kettles had only smiled at her and changed the subject to Phoebe’s recent spring trip to Mineral Town for her birthday._ –

The rest of the day had been chopping down trees in Fugue Forest with Luke in preparation for her house renovations. She’d gotten lucky so far in that the summer storms hadn’t hit yet. Soon enough they would come, and she’d be stuck in her leaky shack of a house in a typhoon. It was not a fun thought and had her chopping trees down with more vigor than normal. It helped that she’d managed to get a new iron axe blade that day after lunch. Luke had whistled at her progress, promising her a drink at the Bar, but she’d turned him down for _bed_.

And a private, comfortable place to sulk, honestly.

No matter how much she got done, none of it was helping with the _Bells_. She was stuck at a stupid _impasse_ because the wind wouldn’t blow. Ben’s Bell was a simple ten minute experiment away from Ringing! And once she had his help, the Lighthouse would work again, and if the Lighthouse worked, then the ship would come back, and if the ship came back, she could go to Toucan Island and find a hibiscus flower. If she got the hibiscus flower, she could give it to the Wizard with the other ingredients, and _finally_ they’d be able to find the Witch. And _then_ , she could ask the Witch about the Green Bell, and Dara, its sprite.

And until the wind blew, _none of that could happen_.

She groaned and thunked her forehead against the wet tile of the wall. With a twist of her wrist, the water cut off and she went to get dressed for bed. Cooking sounded like the worst thing imaginable, so she ran through what food she could eat on the fly, towel rubbing at her soaked hair in front of her fridge. She jerked towards the door when a knock sounded, wincing immediately afterwards at the hot pull of muscle in her neck.

“I thought you told Luke no Bar tonight?” Finn asked from the table where he was already munching on some wild blackberries she’d foraged.

“Don’t eat all those tonight. You’ll get a stomachache,” Evie answered instead, leveling a serious gaze on him and still grimacing as she rubbed her neck. He sighed gustily and finished off the one in his hands with a pout at the rest. She stepped over to the door and opened it to see Toby’s… back. He was looking away, rubbing the back of his neck and she could just barely see a frown on his face.

“Tobes?” Evie asked, frowning in confusion and draping her towel over one shoulder. Her hair dripped over her eyes and she absently thought she needed a new cut, pronto, when he turned and startled at the look of her already in pajamas.

“You’re… I didn’t think it was too late?” he almost stuttered, glancing towards his wrist but didn’t have a watch to tell him the time awkwardly. Evie groaned and leaned against her doorway.

“Nah, I’m just beat. It’s been a long day and– _argh_! I hate this waiting!” she burst out, dragging a hand through her hair. She scowled as water dripped down her arm and neck at the motion.

Toby chuckled, tension leaving his shoulders. “The waiting wears you out more than mining and chopping down trees.” It wasn’t a question, and it was just teasing enough to heat Evie’s cheeks.

“Maybe. Fishing isn’t half as bad as this. At least I know a fish will bite _eventually_. Within the same  _day_ , at least. Who knows when the wind is coming.” She grumbled wordlessly and rubbed at her face, feeling distinctly put out. She peered at him curiously a moment later. “Whatcha wantin’, though?” she asked, head cocking to the side.

Toby cleared his throat and glanced away. “I was hoping we could watch more _Firefly_. We’ve got around half the episodes left, don’t we?”

Evie straightened up, glee lighting up her auburn eyes. “You’re _asking_ to watch it now? I got you hooked, didn’t I!?” she said with a wide grin.

“You can’t take all the credit. I’m sure the actors deserve a little bit,” he said with a teasing little smile. Evie rolled her eyes, but stepped back and kept on grinning.

“I never should’ve doubted the magic of Serenity. You can’t help but love her.” She hurried over towards her computer, tossing her towel aside. Just behind her, she could hear him chuckling as he closed the door.

“No, I suppose it’s impossible to resist her for long.”

There was something about the way he said it, too soft and too warm. It had Evie blinking and peeking back at him over her shoulder as her computer slowly woke. His face looked faintly pink and she felt her own face heat in response. They were talking about a _TV show spaceship._ That’s _all_.

 _So why does it look like_ he’s _blushing, too?_ whispered a traitorously little voice in her head.

“Was it _J-Jaynestown_?” Evie managed to ask around a dry mouth. Toby crouched down next her and frowned quizzically.

“I think I saw that one. I actually liked Jayne for an episode, so I’m positive we’re on the next one.”

Evie nodded dumbly when she normally would’ve– should’ve– laughed. Instead, she just moved to set everything up on the bed like usual, all while cursing internally. Of _course_ it was the one with the marriage and kissing and unresolved UST between Inara and Mal. Okay, so most of the episodes have that UST, but this was _so_ much more blatant.  They settled side-by-side, backs to the far wall and his knee brushing her leg. He almost always sat cross-legged while she stretched out her short, stumpy legs to balance her laptop on her thighs. It also meant he leaned in close, shoulder pressed to hers just enough to feel a bit of his weight.

Evie felt the blush burn from her hairline to her toes. Silence reigned for a moment as the DVD whirred. “You… um… how many you think we can watch?” She made the mistake of glancing towards him. Toby smiled his slow, easy smile, getting her heart racing too fast.

“Maybe one or two? I can’t stay tonight. I promised I’d help open in the morning.”

“You’ve said that before. But somehow we watched half the season,” Evie said with a lopsided smile and her eyes on the screen. Her mouse hovered over play, but then Toby raised a hand to flick the wet strands of hair off her neck, his thumb pressing to her pulse. She froze, letting the thumbnail repeat on the menu screen as goosebumps rose along where he’d touched.

“You’re a hard one to walk away from.”

Evie sucked in a breath and it caught in her throat at his admission. Her heart beat against her sternum so hard, she wondered if he could hear it as close as he was. Without thinking, completely on impulse, she leaned up to touch her lips quick and fleeting to the upturned corner of his mouth.

“Thanks,” she murmured, meeting his eyes at last to share a real smile with him.

Toby gazed at her back, his expression inscrutable, but definitely a genuine smile on his mouth. “Not a problem. Though, before you play it,” his hand fell over her wrist, “have you eaten yet?”

“Oh, no, I haven’t.” Evie blinked in shock, almost laughing at herself.

Toby huffed in amusement. “I haven’t, either. I’ll cook if you show me what you have.”

“Really? You’re a lifesaver, Fisher,” Evie said fervently.

He slid off the bed. “I hope you don’t mind waiting a little longer.”

“For food? And watching _you_ make it while _I_ do nothing? No way, Tobes, cook to my heart’s content,” she teased. He chortled obligingly at her dorky little joke. She settled against the wall, then drooped over to clutch the pillow Finn wasn't on to her chest. She watched as he frowned and muttered over the few ingredients she actually had in her home, since much of her produce and animal products were promptly sold. Above her head a little ways, Finn snuffled and snored. Evie smiled in contentment and hugged the pillow close.

 

* * *

 

 

A body moving had Evie groaning and throwing her arm over her eyes. Instead of said body _leaving her alone_ , a warm, callus-rough hand gripped her mostly-bare shoulder and shook her gently.

“ _Noooo_ ,” she whined, flapping a boneless and heavy hand towards the hand that held her. “No sun, no Evie.”

A familiar chuckle had her smiling in her sleep and nuzzling into her pillow. “You want to see this, Evvy.”

“Go ‘way. Yer late.”

“Not yet, come on. I promise, you’ll like it.”

She blinked blearily up at Toby’s face hovering over her. Without her contacts, he was blur of silver hair and skin etched in grey from the pre-dawn light outside. When he didn’t leave, merely held out his coat insistently, she groaned and yawned at once before she flopped and wriggled her way to the edge of the bed. She gratefully shrugged into his coat that he held out for her. Even in the summer, a tank top and shorts were kinda chilly before the sun was up. She shuffled next to him, leaning into the hand at the small of her back and the shoulder at her side. He led her outside, ignoring her grumbles, and stepped into her front yard. And then… stood there. Silent and smiling mysteriously.

“Wha–” she shuddered as wind plucked at her bare legs and neck, automatically wrapping his coat closer around her. “What are we doing out here? I thought you wanted me to see something.”

Toby’s smile widened and he tilted his chin towards the cherry trees in her yard. “Notice anything? At all?”

Evie scowled at him. “Is this a test? Cuz I’m not wearing my contacts and it’s actually kinda _cold_ out here with this win…nd… _Wind!?”_ Evie gasped, spinning around to squint towards the trees. Even without contacts, she could still see the way their branches danced and swayed in the early morning dim. Danced and swayed in a very steady wind that had goosebumps inching up her shins. “It’s WIND!” Evie screeched, throwing her arms around Toby’s neck and laughing in excitement. “It’s wind!”

He chuckled with her, arms around her waist. “I told you you’d like it.”

“Totally worth waking up early. You’re the best. Thank you! You have to call me the moment Paolo wakes up! I’ll call Phoebe right after that! Cheese and crackers, how can I go to sleep after this! You’re the worst!” Evie babbled excitedly, pressing a kiss to each cheek and then one to his mouth. They forgot themselves for a moment, the kiss lingering longer than she’d intended, broken only when neither could stop smiling.

“Am I the best or worst?” Toby asked playfully. Evie rolled her eyes and huffed, still grinning in exhilaration. “You’re making it sound like I brought the wind.”

“I know you didn’t,” Evie retorted, arms still around his neck and eyes shining. “But you knew how much it meant to me. Thank you.”

“I’ll see you later today,” he said softly. She nodded in response and reluctantly pulled away, fingers clutching at coat sleeves. Her eyes widened and she quickly moved to take off his coat.

“Keep it. Give back later. The wind feels nice, and the walk will warm me up,” he told her simply.

“Yeah, okay. Later,” she said, wrapping the coat more tightly around her. He left with a wave and she stood in front of her door long enough to see the sunrise.

And wish Toby could’ve stayed long enough to see it with her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, so, you’re sure this won’t break the egg? Cuz it’d be a tragic waste of an egg,” Evie said with a dubious purse to her lips. Paolo groaned and snatched the duck egg from her.

“Just go to your spot! What if the wind dies?” he demanded shortly. Evie gasped at him in horror.

“It wouldn’t, would it!?” she asked. Phoebe grabbed her elbow and dragged her away. “Hey, but do you _know_ how much auree duckonnaise is? I have a right to be worried about my egg!”

“The pearl is much more difficult to get,” Phoebe said, stopping in front of the scale under the anemometer. Evie's mouth wrenched open and then snapped closed. Duckonnaise might cost more, but she didn't want to go on another hunt for a black pearl _now_. Or maybe  _ever_. “You go down by the fountain, Luke’s already up by the fish pond.” They looked up to see Luke’s tall, lithe figure doing some sort of weird dance off with Paolo. “Right, hopefully he’ll pay attention long enough. Hurry up, we’re waiting on you now.” Phoebe shooed her off with her hands.

Evie stuck out her tongue and jogged away.

“This is it! We’re gonna hear the melody!” Finn exclaimed, buzzing and chiming around her head. Evie grinned just as eager as the little fairy.

“If it works... We’re depending on the fish to swim just the way we want them to. They’re not exactly _intelligent_ ,” Evie said just to play devil’s advocate. _Worth it_ , she thought in amusement, as Finn flailed mid-air, limbs kicking and swinging around him wildly.

They got into position by the water fountain Paolo had showed them. A fish head was the spout into the trough-like fountain. The trough itself was a long, shallow rectangle made of white and black tile. Evie peered closer, placing her gloved hands on the lip of the fountain and cocking her head to the side as she stared at the all too familiar pattern the bi-colored tiles created. It… it looked like a… _piano_. Slowly, she lifted her hands over the surface of the water and let her fingers play out the only chords she’d ever learned. In her head she could faintly hear… _something_ and her fingers moved without her thinking, a tune that had nothing to do with the simple, lesson-one chords she’d learned as a child on that too old and out-of-tune piano in the chorus room.

“-vie… _Evie_ ,” Finn called out, tugging on her ear. She jerked out of her own head and blinked sluggishly at Finn. “They’re shouting for you.”

“Huh?” She glanced around, baffled, just barely catching Luke and Phoebe’s yells of her name. “Oh! Sorry!”

She quickly threw up both her hands and waved at her friends to let them know she heard them. Luke scratched his head over his bandanna, but gave her two thumbs-up before striding out of sight. Probably to give Paolo the signal. Phoebe hesitated a moment more until Evie gestured her back to her spot. The woman stepped away, paused again, then finally walked out of sight.

“Get it together, Evie,” she muttered to herself, slapping both her cheeks.

“HERE IT COMES!” Luke bellowed, racing back into sight. Evie darted forward– needlessly– when it looked like he was about to pitch himself right off the rooftop he was on, but he pinwheeled back onto his feet and merely laughed out loud at himself.

“I think I know how they felt when my broke my leg.” Evie snorted with her arms crossed.

A distant clattering sound met her ears and, just faintly, Paolo’s whooping and cheering gradually getting louder. He must be following the egg’s progress. Evie stepped far enough back she could just barely make out the anemometer, whirling as fast as a child’s pinwheel just blown. A tiny black sphere leapt into the air and– she and Finn held their breaths– one of the red cups caught it. They jumped in the air, hollering like sports’ spectators. Evie yanked out her phone, hands shaking and cheeks burning at the stretch of her grin, and pressed the record button. The app was open and recording, just in time. The pearl flung out of the anemometer, right over Luke’s head and fell with a _plonk_ Evie could hear. A crazed splashing of terrified fish followed and water gushed from the fish-head spigot a second later. Evie stepped back out of the spray, breath in her throat, eyes wide, and phone trembling in her hand. One by one, the sardines flopped and flailed their way out of the spigot.

One by one, they fell upon the tiles that not only _looked_ like piano keys, they _sounded_ like piano keys. Each note rang clear and sweet in the air until the water and the fish settled. It sounded a lot like the Red and Yellow Bell melodies. But completely different at the same time.

“Did it work?” Paolo yelled down to them, face gleaming in excitement and apprehension.

Dumbly, Evie held up her phone and hit play.

The simple, pleasant tune played again, rippling and echoing in the splashes of water against stone, but clear as a… clear as a bell. Finn could no longer hold himself back.

“IT WORKED! WE DID IT! Paolo, _you did it!_ You made the melody apparatus and helped Ben!” Finn shrieked with joy, flying straight to the little boy and buzzing around him. Paolo jumped up and down, shouting.

“We did it! We helped Ben! It worked, it worked!"

Evie gazed up at them, grinning and body thrumming with energy. “We really did it. It _worked_.”

She had a feeling that even without her handy recording app, she’d be able to hum the melody perfectly for Ben at any time. It felt carved into her heart as surely and deeply as the melodies before it.

 _Three down_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much happened in this chapter! Whoa, I didn't realize?! I hope it's not too much at once? It's mostly just self-Beta, so any typos are on me. ^^;; Thanks to my transfer paperwork taking it's GORRAMN TIME, I'm still stuck at my current job that's totally taking advantage of me being stuck there. *hard sigh* I'll be sticking to the every three weeks update for now, though hopefully I'll be back to the every other week by Halloween! I cannot wait to move to Shanghai, y'all. Pray/Wish on a star/cross your fingers/whatever you got, please do it for me *weeps* See you 10/11/2017!


	23. Stowaway Starlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which a Bell is Rung, a People are Met, and A Flower is Found. And Evie somehow causes a teenage rebellion. Oops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT author announcement at the end!! (You can skip to tldr lol). Sorry for the wait, folks!

“C’mon, Ms. Evelyn, we have to go _now_ ,” Paolo wheedled, tugging on her arm.

“Yeah, Evie, let’s go!” Finn said from where he was perched on Paolo’s head.

“Go where?” Phoebe asked, stepping up to them with the duck egg in hand.

Luke was thundering down the steps towards them, leaping down two or three at a time. “I heard it, too! I can’t believe it worked,” he bellowed.

Evie took the duck egg with the hand Paolo wasn’t yanking at and smiled awkwardly at Phoebe. “I made a promise to Paolo. I should keep it. It won’t take long.”

“Yeah, ‘specially since it’s magic and timey-wimey stuff!” Paolo agreed. Evie tried not to groan, though her smile felt tight.

Phoebe glanced between them, eyebrows high and glasses slipping down her nose. “Sounds like a Doctor Who reference…?”

Evie barely kept from flinching, since she _had_ used a Doctor Who quote to explain the magic to Paolo. “ _Yeah_ , it’s– uh…”

“Yo! I can’t believe it worked!” Luke repeated, throwing his arm around Evie’s shoulder and thankfully cutting her off. She let out a wordless sound of disgust when water soaked through her shirt. “Oh, sorry! I forgot. Here, this is for you!” Luke held out the black pearl in his dripping wet hand to Evie with a face-splitting grin. “I snatched it before I came back down.”

“Oh, wow, thanks, but… Phoebe, you should–” Evie tried, pushing Luke’s hand towards Phoebe.

Phoebe huffed and shook her head. “I’m not much of a pearl person. Give me iron or copper any day. You keep it.”

“But- what? Really? But I never could have made it all the way down there without you!” Evie said, eyes shiny and hands over her mouth. Phoebe looked away with a light blush and shrug before crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m sure you could’ve done just fine without me,” Phoebe said. She glanced towards Evie and cleared her throat. “You’re a constant surprise to us all.”

Evie grinned and flung herself at Phoebe to give her backbone breaking hug. “Aw, thanks, Pheebs!”

“This is great and all, but who’s taking this thing!?” Luke interrupted.

“Who cares about the stupid pearl! We have to _go_ , Ms. Evelyn!” Paolo exclaimed, all but dragging her off Phoebe. Evie yelped and laughed.

“Okay, okay, we’re going! Lu, you hold on to that for now. I’ll find you later!” Evie told him. She clasped Paolo’s hand and took off running. “C’mon, squirt.”

“Hey! Only Toby gets to call me that!” Paolo objected, his short legs churning to keep up with her.

Phoebe and Luke stared after them, baffled. Luke scratched his head and then turned to her. “So… uh, drinks at the Bar?”

“It’s barely noon, Luke,” Phoebe said in disbelief.

“Lunch at Ocarina then?” Luke said with a laugh as he shoved the pearl in his pocket. Phoebe nodded and followed him towards the Inn.

 

* * *

 

Evie and Paolo raced into the Watery Cave, Finn a little ball of light dancing around them as they went. They had to slow down to pick their way across wet stones to the Bell and its Arch, but they were still holding hands, grips too tight and smiles too wide on their faces.

“Am I gonna see him for reals now, Ms. Evelyn?” Paolo whispered. His voice echoed off the cavern walls. In the gloom, the Bell gleamed bright, bright blue.

“Let’s hope you believing is enough,” Evie murmured back. She squeezed his hand once more and let it go to step up to the Bell.

“I’m sure you will, Paolo! You helped us,” Finn told him, nuzzling under Paolo’s chin and making him giggle.

With a quick, bracing inhale, Evie reached up and touched the Bell. “Ben?”

Blue light flooded the room, the gleam rippling like waves over a shore, foaming against every nook and cranny of the cavern. The walls, the puddles, the rocks, even her bare arms and legs shined like sapphires. With a _pop_ , Ben appeared, shaking his muzzy head and wiping at his still puffy red eyes.

“E-Evelyn? Finn? You’re back? And with a _little boy_?” Ben gasped, both his tiny hands covering his mouth as he stared at Paolo. Who was staring back, mouth dropped open and hazel-brown eyes wide in a way Evie hadn’t seen before.

“You’re Ben! I know your voice! I heard you weeks ago!” Paolo said in a  voice breathy and thin with amazement, his shaking hands holding Finn close to his chest.

“You did? Oh my, you _really did_! Oh, Evelyn, how wonderful. The children are starting to believe again! Because of you!” Ben cried– _actually wept_ as he smiled and clapped his hands.

Evie ducked her head and rubbed the back of her neck. “Nah, this is all on Paolo. He started to believe all by himself.”

She and Paolo exchanged private smiles.

“But we’re here to Ring the Bell! Paolo helped us find the Melody for you,” Finn said quickly, patting at Paolo’s cheek while his wings chimed gaily.

Paolo grinned. “Ms. Phoebe helped, too. She just doesn’t believe in fairies like we do,” he explained with a stout pride in his voice at the admission. Evie had to stifle any giggles behind her fist. It was just so cute to see a kid like Paolo being so _proud_ of believing in fairies.

“You- You really found it? My Melody?” Ben asked, eyes bulging wide and hopeful.

Evie held up her phone and hit play. Ben buzzed closer and stared at the phone. Gently, his little hand reached out to touch the screen, mesmerized.

“Th-that’s it! I remember it now! Oh, thank you, thank you!” Ben fluttered back to his Bell and cleared his throat. “Now! Watch this, everyone! Listen to the Blue Bell! Now, Blue Bell, may you play your melody! Melody of the Bell, may you Ring throughout the land!”

For a heart-stopping moment, nothing happened. And then–

The Bell twitched. Shuddered. Then, _Rung_.

Paolo raced over to Evie, throwing his arms around her waist and squeezing his eyes shut as the magic _rushed_ over them. Sweeping them out and away from the leaky little cavern into the air over the town. The little bit of tune became a song, twisting and dancing and wending its way to the ocean like a living thing. It was cool to touch, but warm, too. Like floating on the surface of water while the sun shined down. But cold, as chilly as the first rain of spring. It burbled and chuckled over stones like the little stream in Garmon, and roared and crashed down to the sea like the waterfalls, and ebbed and beat like the waves on the sand. She could see the inhabitants of Harmonica running outside to stare upwards, mouths stretched into incredulous smiles, eyes shining as they clutched each other close. The melody still streamed through Castanet, and the waterfalls roared louder, rainbows sparkling from their foam. The wheels of the waterwheels creaked and groaned and _moved_ . With a strange crack, something broke open and water surged down the aqueduct, so fast some splashed and spilled over the sides and, for a moment, the Lighthouse light _flashed_ , blazing white and shining, before fading under the afternoon sun. In the waters, Evie could hear them; the churn and wriggle of fish returning to the rivers and little bays of Castanet, called back by the power and magic of the Bell.

“Oh, wow,” Paolo gasped just before his body went slack.

Evie barely managed to catch him, falling to her knees and out of what could only be some kind of spell. She blinked her way into full awareness with concern gripping her as tightly as fear. But Paolo was still grinning and breathing just fine, although his eyes remained shut.

“It was just a little too much for him. He doesn’t have magic in him. Not like you do,” Ben said reassuringly, his tiny hand patting to Paolo’s forehead like a cat. Paolo frowned and his nose scrunched up. Slowly, he pulled himself back awake.

“Wh-Wha hap’n?” he slurred.

“You fainted, like a damsel in distress,” Evie teased, helping him to his feet. Paolo stuck his tongue out at her woozily, making her laugh out loud.

Paolo looked around wildly and caught sight of the fairy still hovering closely by him. Relief had his shoulders slumping and a wide grin breaking across his face. “That was _amazing_. _Awesome_! You’re the coolest, Ben!” he enthused to the little blue sprite. Ben blushed happily.

“You really think so?! You really do! You are the… the coolest, too? Although I fail to see what temperature has to do with anything, it sounds quite complimentary,” Ben said with a chuckle, his wings buzzing and trilling much like Finn’s.

“It is! I’ll tell you what it means later, Ben. I’m so glad you’re awake and not sad anymore!” Finn exclaimed as he threw himself at his big brother with a happy cry. Ben patted Finn’s head awkwardly, but affectionately.

“I must go to Mother now. But thank you, Miss Evelyn, for returning and helping silly, forgetful me,” Ben said gratefully while bowing cutely. Evie ducked her head bashfully.

“It’s what I came for, right?” Evie joked. Paolo turned to her with surprise and _knowing_ on his young face. She completely missed it and the following worry that crossed his face as she kept talking, “Tell Mother and the others we’re already on track for the Green Bell. I know we’ll find it soon.”

“I would love to see Dara again. I won’t be surprised if she didn’t even notice the wait.” Ben laughed to himself. “She loves to nap. Ring her Bell extra hard to wake her up good!”

“W-Wait! What about… will I see you again, Ben?” Paolo asked sadly, scuffing his shoe on the cavern floor. Ben blinked and blushed happily.

“You want to see me again?! Do you really?”

“Of course! You and Finn are the only fairies I’ve ever met!” Paolo said, expression earnest. Ben’s wings chimed extra loud.

“Do you like science and math and reading?” Ben asked hopefully. Evie had to hide another smile behind her gloved fist.

“Yes! Of course! And physics and mechanics and fishing! I can show you the Apparatus we made to figure out your melody. It’s in the Lighthouse,” Paolo offered eagerly.

“Oh yes, yes indeed!” Ben cartwheeled through the air, then bobbed his head excitedly. “I’d love to learn with you, Mr. Paolo. Please, come again to my Bell and say my name. I’ll come to see you immediately. Bring books. All the books you possibly can. I do love to read,” Ben pleaded. Paolo grinned and gave the sprite a thumbs-up.

“I can do that,” he said. Ben cheered and began to glow bright blue.

“I’ll see you again, young Paolo! And you, too, hero of Castanet.”

Evie blushed and waved as Finn flew to her neck to nuzzle close.

“You are the best hero, Evie,” Finn murmured happily. Evie pffted and rolled her eyes, but rubbed her cheek to the top of his stocking-capped head.

“Hey, Ms. Evelyn?”

“Yes, Paolo?” Evie asked, looking down at him.

He frowned pensively up at her. “Did he say you were magic?”

Evie blinked. “Huh… did he?”

“Just _what_ is going on here?”

Evie and Paolo and Finn shrieked and spun around all at once. At the entrance, a young man, maybe the same age as Evie, stood with one fist on his hip. His platinum blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight from outside, and Evie squinted to try to make out his face. He stepped further in; the new angle of light made it easier to see his classically handsome features, pretty even, but also rather _snooty_ -looking. His sweater vest and perfectly creased trousers were not helping at discouraging the ‘snooty’ impression. His piercing blue eyes met Evie’s, flickered down to Paolo, then up to the Bell behind them which was still faintly glowing. Though, maybe not to unbeliever’s eye. Evie blinked in shock when his eyes widened. He looked to her once more, startled eyes twitching at the edges when his gaze fell on the tiny sprite huddled under her chin. He shook his head and met Evie’s eyes squarely.

“Just what are you doing in this cave? It’s _dangerous_. Paolo Fisher, _you_ should not be here at all,” the man scolded. Paolo blew a raspberry at the new person.

“You’re not the mayor yet, Gill. My Da opened up the Watery Cave a coupla weeks ago _for_ Ms. Evelyn,” Paolo retorted with no reverence for the intruder whatsoever.

 _Gill_? Evie wondered. _There’s no way he’s… the mayor’s… no way_!

Those sharply assessing blue eyes fell on Evie and she barely kept from flinching.

“Evelyn. Evelyn Nimue Tallesin, age twenty-one, college senior, major in Classics. The woman who answered the advertisement,” Gill listed with a great deal of interest on his face. “I must say, I was not expecting one such as you.”

Evie blushed to her hairline. “I… What… Is that an insult?!” she gasped in bewilderment.

Paolo stepped in front of her, fists on his hips and a frown on his face. “It better _not_ be, or I’ll tell Toby. He’s older’n you, and he’ll tell you off,” Paolo threatened.

His faith in his cousin was absolutely adorable, but Evie could not picture Toby telling off _this_ man for anything. Though… the image of Toby’s anger in the hospital room came to mind and had Evie blushing even brighter. _Okay, so maybe he could…_

Gill snorted softly, obviously agreeing only with Evie’s initial thought. “Well. Welcome to Castanet. Please, do not lead our youth to _mischief_ , Ms. Tallesin.” He turned on his heel and walked right back out. Leaving Paolo growling, Finn grumbling, and Evie _gawping_.

“Wh-What just happened?” she asked Paolo.

Paolo huffed. “Gill likes to act like a mayor because he’s the mayor’s son. And he’s probably a better mayor than Hamilton, everybody thinks so, but he sure is annoying.”

Evie burst into chuckles at Paolo’s grumpy explanation. “You have no respect for your elders at all, do you?”

Paolo grinned unrepentantly up at her, his irritation so easily and swiftly cleared away. “Sure I do! Sometimes!” he chirped.

Evie reached out to ruffle his cap over his head and make him squawk indignantly. “Let’s go return you to your Da. I’m sure he’s wondering where you went off to.”

“And I gotta ask ‘im if he heard the music! They all heard it, dinnit they?”

“Yeah, they sure did, squirt.”

“HEY!”

 

* * *

 

Evie hummed happily as she gave Hera her brush down the next day, the last of her chores with her animals. The wind from the day before was gone, and– as if to make up for it– the morning was already sticky and hot, promising to get even hotter the further the sun rose. Yesterday had continued on a bit… awkwardly… She’d let Paolo run home and gone to the bar to find Phoebe and Luke. Only to find almost every single person her age standing outside the bar and chatting excitedly about the melody they’d all heard. Everyone had paused when she approached, staring at her, which of course had her self-consciously tripping almost right on her face. Only Phoebe and Kathy’s quick reflexes had kept her from eating cobbles. Whatever they’d thought at her arrival had disappeared as they laughed at her expense and then flooded her with their exclamations over the melody and the aqueduct. Candace had been in tears, she had been so happy. Luke had been kinda hovering around the timid bluenette in a state of mild panic and trying to convince her not to cry whenever he wasn’t shouting over Owen about what the Lighthouse working meant.

“I’m j-just s-so happy. L-Luna c-can c-come home a whole m-month early!” Candace had stuttered out between sobs.

“And Irene said Dr. Jin is going to come back, too! He finally finished his residency on Sunshine Islands and wants to come home, and now he can,” Anissa had said with starry eyes.

“So many are coming back home. Maybe the tourists will start coming back, too!” Renee had exclaimed, brown eyes shining.

Back in the present, Evie patted Hera’s rump and left the barn, her friends’ relief ringing through her head over and over. She was making a _difference_ in these people’s lives. These people who had welcomed her and treated her with kindness and genuine warmth, she was somehow repaying every bit of kindness and then giving them _hope_. It was heady, intoxicating, and still so damn terrifying. She lifted her face to the air and inhaled deeply, the scent of cherry trees and fresh growing corn and tomatoes coating the back of her throat like a balm.

“Evie! Evie!” cried a voice. It was familiar, but surprise had Evie’s eyes widening and her mouth falling open. She’d never heard that voice so _loud_ before.

She looked towards the Harmonica road and saw Candace _running_ up the path, dust coating the hem of her long skirt and sweat darkening her periwinkle hair, sticking her bangs to her forehead. She stared in amazement as Candace stumbled to a stop by the well, hands on her knees as she gasped and wheezed.

“Candy? Is everything okay?” Evie asked, hurriedly dipping her watering can into the cool water and using a bandana to patted at the back of Candace’s flushed neck. Candace sighed and shivered, quickly straightening and swiping at her face sloppily.

“Yes, yes! Everything is w-wonderful!” Candace panted, eyes shining. Evie stared a little harder and Candace blushed. “It’s the boat! It’s coming!” She pressed the bandana back in Evie’s hand with rushed thanks.

Evie’s jaw dropped and her eyes immediately went towards the docks. She could barely see them, a tiny dark blur she could only spot because she knew where to look and with some very painful squinting, but there was another, paler, unfamiliar blur heading towards the harbor from the ocean.

“The boat!?”

“Yes, Gra’mama and I got the phone call last night. Luna is on it! Gra’mama heard from Ms. Irene that Dr. Wang is on it, too.”

“Dr. Wang? I thought his name was Dr. Jin?” Evie asked in confusion.

Candace blushed. “Yes, Jin Wang. Everyone calls him Dr. Jin because he’s so young and all the adults knew him growing up, but I c-couldn’t p-possibly–”

Evie pulled Candace into a one-armed hug. “Of course you couldn’t. Let’s go meet your sister at the docks. I can’t wait to meet her.”

Candace’s face shined with happiness. “I miss her so much, Evie. I’m so glad you finally get to meet her.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Evie, what about the Green Bell? You said today we’d go back to the Wizard to ask him about the hibiscus flower and give him the other ingredients!” Finn exclaimed, almost slamming into the back of her head in his exuberance. Evie jerked forward and grunted. “Oops, sorry!”

“Evie?” Candace asked in concern. Evie waved her off.

“Lemme put up my stuff. I’ll be just a second.”

“Okay... P-please h-hurry?” Candace pleaded, eyes darting towards the sea and back to Evie.

“Did you just tell me to _hurry_? Why, Candy, how _bossy_!” Evie teased as she jogged towards her house. Candace blushed tomato-red and shook her head silently. “I’ll be right out.”

“Evie! We have to go to town!” Finn said.

“I know that,” Evie huffed. “But I have the Wizard’s list in my diary. Let’s look over it one more time.”

Finn flung himself through the air while Evie put all her farming tools away. She turned to the bed to see Finn still wrestling to set the paper flat, and she barely hid a smile before kneeling on the floor next to the bed. Her finger tapped the last ingredient on the list.

“Hibiscus flower from Toucan Island. He said we could only go by boat and maybe it’s _that_ boat,” Evie theorized, folding the sheet back up and stuffing it in her pocket. She grabbed her wallet and shoved a few things in her rucksack before hurrying towards the door.

“So after you meet Candace’s sister, does that mean we can go?”

“Yes, Finn, as soon as it’s possible, that means when it’s _not impolite_ , we’ll jump on the boat and go,” Evie explained, leveling him with a look.

Finn pouted, but nodded. “All righty.”

“Good, hop a ride, Tinkerbell. Let’s get going before Candy leaves without us!” Evie said. Finn fluttered to her breast pocket and grumbled to himself.

 

* * *

 

Candace fidgeted and paced in Evie’s yard. She should’ve just called, but she’d been so excited she hadn’t been able to stay still that morning. It was very unlike her, perhaps she’d been spending too much time with Evie? But Luna was coming home at last! After a whole four years of only fuzzy telephone calls, glitchy Skype videos, and irregular letters (Candace’s letters were, of course, very regular, but Luna had always been a poor letter writer), Candace was aching to see her baby sister again. Although Candace wasn’t _unused_ to long periods of time without seeing her baby sister, she’d missed Luna’s bright, take charge presence. They were almost four years apart in age, and only _half_ -sisters through their shared father, but Luna had often come to Castanet as a child to visit with Candace during her summer vacations. More often, Candace had gone to visit to her at their father’s home, though. Until Candace’s mother had died, Luna had started coming much more frequently, and for longer periods of time.

She’d been fiercely protective and sharp-tongued in Candace’s defense during her visits, only showing her softer more caring side to Gra’mama and Candace. They _adored_ one another, honestly, but when Luna had graduated from high school (a private, very expensive one) a year early, she’d gone into university for a business degree and devoted the next four years to her studies, giving up the short vacations with her sister and Gra’mama in order to be valedictorian of her graduating class with a myriad of internships and experiences behind her (including a couple semesters and summers abroad).

Gra’mama and Candace had spent almost an entire year arguing with Luna’s plan to move to Castanet for an indefinite and lengthy amount of time, perhaps even for good. They pointed out that it was tiny and remote and cut off from so much, she’d be settling for less than what she’d deserved. But Luna had been adamant about returning after graduation to help make Sonata Tailoring ‘great’. Only the programs with transportation had been a problem, though Luna had well been on her way to get her things and herself shipped there on a bus within the next month after she’d come back from her winter in South America.

As much as she had fought it, in her own timid, quiet way, Candace was ecstatic that Luna was coming back to live in Castanet forever. She didn’t care how big or ‘great’ Sonata got, she just wanted her wonderful, amazing, baby sister to be _home_. Home in a way their father’s giant house, his strict wife, Luna’s demanding mother, and that bustling, unsympathetic city had never felt to the timid, wallflower Candace.

She was actually _tapping her foot_ in impatience while waiting for Evie. She looked at this little farm, unconsciously viewing it with Luna’s eyes (as she’d been doing all morning) and winced. With a mental note to keep Luna as far away from here as possible– at least until Evie renovated the rundown home that Luna would whet her sharp tongue on– Candace rang the bell for the animals to come out to give her hands something to do. A door shutting caught her attention and she smiled in relief seeing Evie jog towards her.

“Aw, thanks, Candy!” Evie said, gifting Candace with yet another friendly hug.

It was so nice to have friends that _nicknamed_ her and _embraced_ her, that the immediate discomfort was swiftly brushed aside to enjoy it.

“O-Of course, Evie. If we hurry, we’ll make it,” Candace said, eyes flicking towards the boat that just a short ways off now.

Evie chuckled. “Sorry to keep you waiting. How about we just walk fast instead of running?”

“Yes!” Candace exclaimed, in relief for both the fast pace but without the running. She was still a little winded from her run up here.

They walked quickly, Evie even forgoing her usual trip to the beach for shells and the like. Candace couldn’t help but beam at her in gratefulness, though Evie had just blinked back obliviously. Of course. By the time they made it to the dock, the boat had pulled in and a tall, weathered, older man in a captain’s hat was throwing a huge rope towards Ozzie. A large crowd of people, almost everyone who lived in town, were gathered and murmuring in excitement. Even Irene, who always looked so severe and serious, was soft with smiles and anticipation. Her grandson was the doctor, after all, and was supposedly arriving on this boat. A flash of pink caught Candace’s eye and she gasped.

“CANDACE!” shrieked a voice from the boat.

“Luna!” Candace called back, lifting her hand.

The pink hair she knew so well streamed through the air as the short, slender figure raced down the deck of the boat. Candace barely even noticed the taller, black-haired figure walking onto the deck, she only had eyes for the young woman. She was racing along the dock, Evie at her side, and her hand still waving stupidly. The pinkette on the deck barely dithered a moment before the captain set the gangway down and she was leaping past him, laughing in excitement.

“Candace!”

Candace already had her arms up as her beautiful little sister threw herself at Candace. They only stayed on their feet thanks to Evie quickly grabbing Candace’s shoulders even as she laughed at the two of them.

“I missed you! I didn’t think I could possibly _miss_ this podunk nowhere town, but I did! Where’s Gra’mama?” Luna said, her wide blue eyes– bright and clear and beautiful unlike Candace’s darker, muddier blue– scanned the crowd and settled on Evie. “Who the hell are you?”

“Oh, Luna!” Candace gasped.

“I’m Evie. Well, Evelyn. I’m the newbie ‘round here. Candy’s been so excited she told me to hurry my butt up today.”

“N-No, I d-didn’t– Evie!” Candace protested in dismay. Luna only snickered and reluctantly released Candace to hold out a dainty hand to Evie. College had given Luna even more confidence and grace; Candace’s heart almost burst with pride seeing her.

“I’m Luna Snyder. Candace mentioned you in her letters. Did you say _Candy_? I love it! Candy! How cute! Why didn’t you tell me your new friend gave you such a cute nickname?” Luna asked Candace with a wicked little smirk. “And why didn’t I think of it?” she demanded with a cute pout.

Evie grinned. “You just don’t love her like I do.”

“How rude! I take it back, I don’t like you at all,” Luna said with an affronted gasp, but the twitching at the corners of her mouth gave her amusement away.

“Oh, d-don’t fight!” Candace urged. Both women turned and smiled at Candace. Relief had her sighing.

“Is that my grandbaby? All grown up and ladylike?” Gra’mama interrupted, her voice thick and trembling with joy.

“Gra’mama!” Luna exclaimed, throwing herself at their grandmother with the same exuberance she’d shown Candace. The fact they didn’t actually share blood had never mattered and still didn’t.

“Where are her bags at? She seems like the kinda person who carries an entire truckload with them wherever they go,” Evie whispered to Candace. Candace giggled despite herself. It was too spot-on.

“I guess they’re still on the boat,” Candace murmured back.

“I’ll go grab ‘em. You all stay out here and cuddle and kiss and love each other,” Evie suggested.

“Oh no, you shouldn’t– we can–” Candace tried to protest, stuttering into silence when Evie winked and loped away. She was up the gangway and shaking the hands with the doctor and captain before Candace could come up with a better response.

“Hey, Candace! _Candy_ , get in here. I’m feeling very unloved,” Luna ordered primly. Candace smiled and joined her grandmother and sister in a tight group hug.

“We’re both so glad you’re back,” Gra’mama said, wiping at her eyes when they finally broke apart.

“And you are _so_ loved,” Candace said ardently. Luna smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder, though her cheeks looked pink.

“I better be. I also better go get my bags. Where’s your loud, rude friend?” Luna asked, tsking as she looked around. “She looked burly enough to help.”

“Sh-She isn’t r-rude or b-burly!” Candace argued, wringing her hands. Luna snickered behind her hand.

“Look at you, sticking up for people. Maybe I should leave for another four years and you’ll actually _ask_ for things without stuttering,” Luna said, pinching Candace’s cheek like they were little girls again. Candace blushed to her hairline.

“Now, now, stop that teasing, you,” Gra’mama said briskly. Luna stuck out her tongue, her elegant metropolitan polish cracking already. “Miss Evelyn is a gift from the Goddess, she is. And she’s been a real good friend to our Candace.”

“Sh-she w-went to g-get your b-bags already,” Candace said quietly. Luna blinked in shock, then propped tiny fists on her narrow hips.

“Oh really? Well, I’ll have to get a better idea of who’s been taking my place. I can’t have just any ragamuffin being an influence on you. I’m impressed with her initiative, at least,” Luna noted with a satisfied nod. Candace frowned and shuffled uneasily.

“Evelyn, let me help you,” said a man’s voice behind them. Candace immediately recognized Toby’s voice and concern creased her brow at the words.

The threesome turned to see Evie with probably every single one of Luna’s luggages piled in her arms, or hanging off her shoulder and elbow, while slowly making her way down the gangplank. Ozzie, the captain, and Toby were all rushing to help her.

“What a buffoon,” Luna said with a snort, sauntering towards the boat with her yellow lacy skirt snapping around her knees.

“Oh dear!” Candace and Gra’mama gasped, though Gra’mama sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

“I got it! Really! I got it! It’s not so bad!” Evelyn was protesting loudly as Toby managed to move _swiftly_ to get up the gangplank first and meet her halfway.

“You’re going to break another leg,” Toby retorted, snatching the top two hatboxes and frowning when he realized how light they were.

“Give those here and take something else. And you, new girl Evelyn, if you pitch my very expensive trunks into the ocean, I’ll charge you!” Luna scolded, snatching the hatboxes from Toby.

“I wouldn’t! I’m a lot stronger than I look,” Evie replied, her face finally showing over the top of her haul when Toby took the top box. Candace blinked when Toby actually grunted and took a step back to balance himself, while Evie still held three different baggage items. “I think that one has shoes. I think _all_ this gorramn luggage has shoes,” Evie said apologetically to Toby as they made it safely to the dock.

“Just two. I do not put shoes in the same suitcases I put my _clothes_ ,” Luna said with a haughty sniff.

“Luna,” Gra’mama said warningly. Luna rolled her eyes.

“Thank you for helping,” she tacked on carelessly.

Candace rushed forward to take one of the bags off Evie’s shoulder. The rancher smiled over at her appreciatively.

“It’s no problem. I figured the faster all your stuff got off the boat the better. Plus, Captain Pascal said he’d take me to Toucan Island once everything’s off!” Evie explained cheerily.

Luna’s perfectly groomed eyebrow rose. “So… you’re just being selfish. I didn’t have to thank you at all.”

Evie laughed out loud while Candace sighed and dropped her head in distress. Gra’mama was groaning somewhere out of sight.

“I think it was kind,” Candace told Evie as they made their way towards the Tailor shop.

Evie grinned. “Nah, Luna’s right. I was rushing ‘cuz I’m excited about getting over to Toucan.”

“For the fishing?” Toby asked from her other side. Evie shook her head.

“I might do some while I’m over there. But I have to get a hibiscus flower for the Wizard.”

Toby and Candace exchanged equally perplexed looks. Although, Candace blushed and quickly looked away. Eye contact was still so… _intimate_ for her. It still warmed her right down to her toes to have shared a moment like that with someone else. A friendly sort of commiseration and understanding over another mutual friend. Who would’ve thought even a few weeks ago she’d lay claim to so many relationships with such wonderful people?

“Why are you getting a flower for the Wizard?” Toby asked, incredulity obvious in his voice.

“A spell!” Evie chirped happily.

“ _Why_ are you dawdling? I’d like to unpack before _dinner_ time,” Luna demanded waspishly from ahead of them. Evie picked up her pace while Gra’mama groaned again.

“Luna, my dear, you’re not exactly being _grateful_.”

“Your sister is kinda prickly, isn’t she?” Evie said quietly. “If I hadn’t seen how much she _adored_ you and your gramma, I woulda thought she was a total b… cakesniffer.”

“A _what_?” Candace blurted, giggling in confusion. Toby was red-faced, his mouth a tight line to keep from laughing.

“I heard that,” he muttered to Evie, who flushed bright red.

“I didn’t say it, that’s all the counts,” she retorted. Candace was still giggling over cakesniffer; she really should be offended on Luna’s behalf at Evie’s _almost_ slip of the tongue, but… _cakesniffer?_ What ridiculous thing would Evie say next?

 

* * *

 

Evie bounded towards the ship– _Castanet Clipper–_ a while later. After helping lug all the baggage to Sonata, Luna had unceremoniously kicked Toby out and recruited Candace and Evie into helping her unpack. Mostly to give both of them the third-degree on all the happenings of Castanet. She soaked up every tidbit of information like an eagle-eyed sponge, grilling them on gossip neither considered important, and shrugging off the big information with a disinterested ‘hm’. She then railroaded Candace with grand ideas of websites and online catalogs and shipping fees and extra charges for handmade items. Evie found out somewhere in the middle that Luna had a second degree in Fashion Design and Candace had always had an eye for it, with plenty of sketchbooks filled with her own doodles and ideas of different outfits Luna was set on getting created. Evie had eagerly jumped in and supported Luna’s idea, promising to buy the very first outfit Candace designed and put on the shelves.

Luna’s look of satisfaction had Evie preening and then wondering how the hell the firecracker of a twenty-year-old had managed to imprint on her like some sort of alpha leader.

Evie had also been mindblown when Luna called Candace her _big_ sister.

 

_–“Wait, how old are you? I thought you were, like, nineteen!” Evie had gasped. Candace had blushed beet-red and shook her head as Luna crowed with laughter._

_“Twenty-four. I’ll be twenty-five this winter,” Candace had corrected gently. Evie had literally sunk to the nearest bed and gaped. Luna had continued to laugh herself sick.–_

 

Captain Pascal was smoking a pipe and chatting amiably with Ozzie outside the Fishery when Evie bounced up with a grin on her face.

“Nice t’see ya again!” Evie greeted jovially.

“That it is, Ms. Evelyn,” Pascal said, tapping the ash from his pipe.

Ozzie thumbed towards the Fishery at his back. “Toby’s inside with Paolo. Irene put in order for fresh caught and filleted sea bream.”

Evie froze in place, her blush covered her head to foot. “N-No, I’m not _–_ I mean, I came for Captain Pascal.”

The sea captain was chortling as he stuffed his pipe away. “Young miss here is headin’ on t’Toucan Island.”

“If you have time, I don’t know if your boat has to… rest… or something?” Evie mumbled, ducking her head. The old man laughed and Ozzie’s broad, callused hand clapped her shoulder.

“Take the afternoon to rest over there, Rancher Girl. You seem like to you need it.”

“It’s a good place for it, too. I’ll be back ‘round eight pm, Oz. Thanks fer havin’ me,” Pascal told him with a tip of his hat. Ozzie just shook his head.

“We’ve all missed more than just your boat, Pas. You’re always welcome in my house,” he said sincerely, clapping Pascal’s shoulder much like he had to Evie, before heading into the Fishery. Pasal tilted his head towards Evie and they began the short walk to the boat.

“So I have until eight at Toucan?” Evie asked, barely managing to keep from running ahead of the leisurely walking captain.

“Yes, miss. If’n you decide t’leave a mite earlier, just lemme know,” Pascal agreed.

The boat ride to Toucan wasn’t that long. Less than thirty minutes after the little boat chugged away from the Harmonica docks, the blurry mass of land that was Toucan was on the horizon. Ten minutes after that, they were disembarking, Evie eagerly giving Pascal a hand in tying up the boat to the dock. Pascal led Evie towards the single house on the island, made of what looked like palm tree wood and palm tree fronds for thatch.

She had no idea where to find a hibiscus, if they grew wild or if there were a flower shop somewhere, but it was a small island with a single family living on it that Pascal had told her about. Surely, she’d find one quickly. Finn buzzed over the fragrant grasses and spiky bushes and plants. Everything smelled… _lush_ , and palm trees swayed in the summer breeze. Even though it was even hotter and more humid over here, the aromatic wind was refreshing and cool on her sweat-sticky skin. As they approached the only building in sight, two middle-aged adults walked out, shading their eyes and their faces in matching expressions of incredulity.

“Them be the Toucans, Sue n’ Samson. Their daughter is ‘round here somewhere,” Pascal told her, nodding to the couple.

“Pas? Pascal Seaworth? Is that really you?” the woman– Sue– asked in delighted surprise.

“Aye, it is, ma’am,” Pascal agreed with a wink.

“Well, I’ll be tarred and feathered.” The man– Samson– laughed, clapping his knee.

Sue rushed down the stairs and clasped hands with Pascal, smiling brightly, Samson right on her heels. The broad-shouldered, if short, man tugged the tall, wiry captain into a back-slapping hug while Sue, a tall, whip-lean woman with kind eyes in a determined face, eyed up Evie.

“You’re a new face. I don’t s’ppose it says much, since we ain’t had any visitors in a year, but it’s a Goddess-blessing to see you both,” Sue greeted, holding out her hand to shake.

“That’s a really sweet thing to say, but wow, a _year_?” Evie gripped Sue’s hand, noticing calluses and faint scars on her knuckles and hands, very similar to the Fishers’. “Oh, sorry, I’m Evelyn Tallesin. I just moved to Castanet this past spring,” Evie hurried to introduce.

“I’m Sue, and this here is my husband, Samson. Sammy, come meet this sweetheart. Where’s Selena?”

“Sulking in her room, where else?” Samson joked, guffawing at his own joke and shaking Evie’s hand in two of his. “Evelyn, was it? Welcome to Toucan Island, our own little bit of paradise.”

“It’s beautiful,” Evie said in a slightly breathless voice. A door snapped open and Evie jumped in shock.

“It stops feeling like a paradise pretty _fast_.”

They all turned to look as a young, _gorgeous_ woman, barely older than a girl, sauntered her way down the steps. She sneered at her father and flipped her rusty red hair over her mostly bare shoulder. A lot of her (and her folks) was pretty bare, showing off perfectly smooth, tan skin and curves that Evie was jealous of. This girl had the effortlessly Hollywood good looks and hourglass figure that girls in the city spent _hours_ trying to copy. She was pretty sure she knew girls back in her college that spent all morning trying to achieve that winged, sooty eyelash look that Selena had almost naturally (there was a bit of help from makeup to emphasize, but not very much). It was like seeing a shipwrecked starlet walking towards her.

The girl propped her fists on her hips and looked Evie up and down.

“Evelyn is not a Castanet name. Sounds like a city name to me,” she said, some interest lighting up her smoky purple eyes. Eyes like Elizabeth Taylor. Seriously, the only person who could even compare to this girl was Anissa.

 _How’d all these gorgeous people spring up in this little corner of nowhere?!_ Evie thought in amazement.

“Yeah, city. I’m from the city,” Evelyn said, a little tongue-tied. She shoved out her hand like a clumsy dork. “Most everyone in Castanet calls me Evie, though.”

“Evie.” The girl made a moue of disgust. “What are you, some Pokemon? Evelyn is much nicer.”

Evie blinked. “Uh, thanks?”

“Introduce yourself. Don’t you have any manners?” Sue sighed. The girl rolled her Elizabeth Taylor eyes.

“Right. I’m Selena Toucan. These hermits’ daughter. I’m a dancer,” Selena announced proudly, chin tilted up.

Evie replied, “Really?! I can’t dance to save my life. I don’t have any rhythm at all.” She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. Selena smiled sweetly and almost shyly.

“I _want_ to be a dancer, but so far I only dance for me.” She shot an acidic look at her mother that Evie winced at. “Before you leave, come find me. I’ll show you my most recently finished set. I’m pretty good, I think. When you’re done with these old geezers, I’ll be over there by the little bay,” she explained, pointing in the direction. She smiled up at Pascal. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Seaworth.” Then, she sashayed away.

Sue and Samson both sighed gustily. “That’s our Selly,” Samson said, somehow proud and weary at once.

“She’s been pulling on the line since she turned eighteen, hasn’t stopped fighting the reel in the year since,” Sue told Pascal, shaking her head.

Pascal smiled encouragingly. “It’s the right age fer it. The year o’ being cut off from the rest o’ the world didn’ help, I reckon.”

“Definitely not.” Both parents said together, dry and tired. Evie had to stifle a giggle behind her fist.

Finn tugged at a stray curl of Evie’s hair. “Psst, Evie, the flower!” he whispered.

“Oh uhm! Mrs. and Mr. Toucan?” Evie said. They turned to her, surprised.

“Please, sweetheart, just Sue and Samson.”

“Oh, right, um, thanks, Mrs– uhm, Sue,” Evie stammered. Sue nodded encouragingly. “I was wondering… where could I find a hibiscus flower?”

Samson and Sue looked at each other. “You came all this way just for a flower?” Samson asked. Evie blushed.

“It’s not that far from Castanet! But someone in town really needs one,” Evie hedged anxiously.

Samson scratched his cheek but gestured her up towards the building. “I’ve got a little shop in the front of the inn. Come take a look at what I’ve got, and I’ll find you a hibiscus.”

“Oh thank you! That’s awesome!” Evie exclaimed, jumping up the stairs after him.

“Take care, sweetheart, and don’t forget to say good-bye before you leave!” Sue called after her.

Evie left the inn shop with her wallet significantly lighter and her rucksack a little heavier. She just couldn’t help but buy a bunch of new foods to take back. There were fresh chili peppers! She wasn’t a spicy sort of person, but Toby was, and he’d been worried about his dwindling supply of peppers and curry powder. Renee and Luke also loved spicy, and had complained a few times that they hadn’t had a _good_ curry in months. Sadly, the only cocoa they sold were in seeds, and were out of season, so she couldn’t grow her own. Her wallet was thankful for it, though. She found hibiscus seeds on the list as well, and had stared at the amount of days it would take to grow, crestfallen. Until Samson had come out of the back room and given her a fully bloomed hibiscus for free. A welcome to Castanet gift, he’d said with a kind smile.

She cradled the beautiful flower in her hands, treating it even more gently than she did the eggs on the farm. Finn hovered over her hands.

“It’s so pretty! I can’t believe he gave it to you for free,” Finn exclaimed happily. “They’re nice people here. I like this place!”

“Yeah, me too. Let’s have a look around for those wild fruits Samson told us about, then say a quick good-bye to Selena and Sue. I wanna get home as soon as possible. Once that corn is ready, we’ll have cornmeal, and Hera’s milk has been nothing but _perfect_ for days. We’ll be ready for the Wizard in no time!” Evie said giddily.

“I still don’t know what kinda spell he needs just to find the Witch. Why can’t he just use a fellytone?” Finn grumbled, but was cheerful and smiling a second later.

Selena was standing on the beach, staring over the little inlet when Evie approached. The teenager turned and blinked in surprise seeing the rancher walking up to her.

“I thought you would’ve forgotten me,” Selena admitted, a slight rouge tint to her tanned cheeks.

“Of course not! I’d love to see your dance, or at least say good-bye,” Evie replied. Selena smiled, pleased and delighted.

“You really wanna see me dance?”

Evie nodded. “Of course.”

Selena hurried to pull out her phone and searched through her music. “Here, hold this.”

Evie fumbled with the phone and the flower, then sat down to watch. Selena posed and, once the music began to play, _danced_. Evie didn’t know much about dancing, but surely this was good dancing? She started off a little shy, but seemed to forget Evie was even there after a while, falling into the music with half-lidded eyes and a secretive little smile on her face. Her style was somewhere between belly-dancing and hip-hop. The bangles on her wrists and the little bells on her waist jangled and chimed mesmerizingly, and Evie was entranced within moments. She couldn’t help but blush at each seductive roll of Selena’s hips and belly, the movements of Selena’s arms and hands were intent and beckoning, making Evie want to get up and dance with her. When the song ended, and Selena stood in a pose, a little sweaty and panting slightly, Evie jumped up to clap thunderously, still blushing lightly. Finn took the hibiscus and fluttered away to keep it safe.

“That was _wonderful_!” She ran up to hand over the phone and Selena shoved it into a pocket negligently.

“Really? You think I’m good?” Selena asked, purple eyes shining and young face beaming.

“Definitely! Are you going to go to school for it?” Evie questioned eagerly. Which was the wrong thing to say, as darkness clouded her features.

“I don’t _want_ to go to school. I want to just _dance_. I want to travel the world and learn to dance from the people I meet and the different countries I go to! I’ve been wanting to go all year, but Mother won’t let me, and Father says we can’t afford it anyway. But I don’t want money! I just want to go!” Selena snarled, stamping her foot and rubbing at her gleaming eyes. “Mother almost tied me to the bed when I told her that.”

“It’s… It’s a little dangerous, especially if you’re young and alone,” Evie pointed out delicately. Selena sighed roughly.

“I don’t _care_. Do you know what it’s been like here? Stuck on this _paradise_?” Selena retorted, throwing out her arm to gesture to the island around them. “You can walk the whole island in an _hour_. The internet is _crap_ and it’s _only us_. The tourists stopped coming even before Pascal did! No one gives a crap about us and my parents don’t understand why I don’t love this place as much as they do. They don’t understand that it’s just a pretty _cage_ to me!”

Selena wheezed, even more winded by her outburst than by her dance, her face red and tears filming her eyes. Evie walked up and carefully laid her hand on Selena’s shoulder.

“... I dropped everything, gave up everything everyone thought I wanted, to come to Castanet. It stopped feeling _right_ in the city, in university, and Castanet has come to feel more like freedom than I’d ever expected it to. I wish I could help you somehow, but, if it’s any consolation, I’m sure they love you and that they’ll understand one day,” Evie said, feeling lame and useless.

Selena threw herself at Evie and wept against the older woman’s neck, dramatically and genuinely at once.

“Thank you! Thank you for saying that! I don’t know if Mother will ever agree, but you understand! Thank you, thank you!” Selena gasped.

“Um… it’s all right?” Evie said awkwardly, patting Selena’s back.

After a few noisy sobbing moments, Selena pulled away and wiped at her eyes. Evie dug in her rucksack and found a bandana Luke had lent her that she’d never given back. Selena took it with a grateful, wobbly smile and wiped her eyes.

“Sorry to throw myself at you. What a terrible first impression.”

“It’s fine, really. I wish I could do more.”

“You do?” Selena asked, something sly and cunning flashing through her eyes. It was gone in a second, making Evie frown and wonder if she’d been seeing things.

“Uh, yeah, of course. Just let me know, and I’ll do my best. I’ll come back as much as I can, too,” Evie saied. Selena nodded, already looking away. She handed back the dirty bandana and Evie shoved it in her pocket with a grimace.

“I’ll remember that. How much longer will you be staying?” Selena asked absently curling her hair with a long, slender finger.

“Not much. I wanted to do a run around the island and then go. Your dad said there are wild pineapples and bananas growing around here, so I thought I’d find some,” Evie answered blithely. “Did you wanna come with?”

“Oh, no, I think I better go clean up before my father sees me. He gets so motherhennish. I’ll see you soon, Evelyn.”

She sauntered off and Evie frowned after her.

“That was weird…” Evie muttered. Finn dropped onto her head, hibiscus still safely clutched in his little hands.

“Was it? I think she’s always weird.”

Evie laughed and began her quick jog around the island. As she came back with her rucksack full of bananas and coconuts and pineapples, she swore she saw something on Pascal’s boat, but Pascal himself called out to her and she hurried over to him and Sue. A couple quick farewells and Evie was on her way back to Harmonica. It was strange that Selena had refused to come out to say good-bye, but Evie made a mental promise to come back as soon as this Wizard request was finished.

She didn’t bother going below decks, wary of motion sickness, and just sat on a bench bolted to the deck and watched the sunset. Evie jumped off the gangway around forty minutes later, pausing with a _whoa_ when the ground wobbled under her. Pascal laughed and clapped her shoulder on his way to tie the ropes a little tighter.

“You’ll get your land-legs back soon ‘nough, miss. Give it a mo’,” Pascal said, still chuckling as he walked off. Evie huffed and patted her thighs encouragingly.

“Come on, now,” she hissed with a self-deprecatingly little laugh. Suddenly, the sound of bells and bangles met Evie’s ears and she tensed up all over in shock.

“ _Finally_! That took much too long. I thought I was gonna be sick for a moment there,” said an upsettingly familiar girl’s voice just behind Evie and Finn.

Evie spun around and gawked at Selena as she all but danced her way down the gangplank. A small ivory-colored rucksack covered in a pink rose design was over one shoulder; the smile on her dark face wide and excited.

“Wh-What are you– what?!” Evie gasped.

Selena bounced on her toes and giggled like a giddy little girl. “I snuck on board! I was a stowaway! Like in those silly romance novels. How fun!”

“D-Did you… Do you parents know?!” Evie asked stammeringly. Selena wrinkled her perfect, Hollywood nose.

“I’m nineteen. I don’t _need_ their permission. Now, where’s the inn?”

“Uh. Um. That… way?” Evie gestured vaguely. Selena raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Evie. “But uh… can you afford a night at the inn?”

Selena blinked in shock. “I guess not. I don’t have a lot of money. You’ll let me stay with you, right?!” the islander asked eagerly.

Evie dropped her face to her hands. “How about we go to the Bar? I need food for this.”

Selena’s laugh rang out, pretty and unabashed. “Yes! I want to meet all your friends.”

She linked her arm with Evie’s and tugged her along– despite not actually knowing the way. Luckily, there was only one street and Brass Bar was easy enough to spot even from the docks.

 _What is my life?_ Evie internally bemoaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was late this week updating! My schedule changed from being M-T off, to Wednesday and Friday off AND I've been sick (my beta was even more sick than I am!). In even worse news; the past three-ish months have been a nightmare of paperwork and spending a lot of money to get a transfer process finished. Only for the transfer to fall through without warning just as the paperwork finished (and everything already paid for, too! it was so stressful and expensive, guys, you don't even know). My life has settled down a little, but only for a short time. I'm planning on doing NaNoWriMo with an original story idea, plus I signed up for Secret Santa (STEREK, YAY) this year again.
> 
> This is not including a fic I'm writing for a friend's birthday, a series that's only 9 chapters from being finished that I haven't touched since June, and work. Ugh. Work. It's getting better, and it'll get even better in November when my replacement that I'll be training will take my place, but until then, life is shit with random bits of yay scattered throughout. And then... job hunting will happen.
> 
> tldr; Yes, this long rambling author's note of excuses is leading to: hiatus. There ARE still some chapters already written, and I plan on finishing! But I want to take a hiatus until NaNo and my Secret Santa event are over. My secret santa is due the 10th of Dec, so I'll be updating the next chapter on 12/13/17 (I'mma put in my calendar right now, promise!). To make up for the hiatus, I'll come back not only with the next chapter, but with a timestamp! A Christmas one! It can be set in the past, getting to know Evelyn's "mysterious" backstory and the return of Cris + a side of the Christmas before Evie came to Castanet with Toby's POV! Or it can be set in the future, though it'll be rife with spoilers. Xp You have until December to comment with your preference, whoever it still reading this. Pfft. Thank you so much for understanding (something I'm just going to assume because you have no choice, sorry?). <3 I really do appreciate every kudos and comment, and even every silent reader who loves this fic. It's my guilty pleasure and I really am looking forward to finishing it.


	24. Ingredients for an Incantation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizard set everything out on the table before taking a seat. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, baring toned dark arms and clever elegant hands, and snapped his fingers at Evie. She blinked, bemused, then hurriedly dug into her pack once she realized his unspoken request. One by one, each ingredient was handed over. Finn and Evie watched, mesmerized, as Wizard began to softly chant and grind the materials into the mortar.

It wasn’t even dinner time yet, but Brass Bar was spilling over with people. Kathy had immediately taken a shine to the sassy, high-spirited Selena and had called up everyone to come meet her. Everyone was asking Selena about Toucan and dancing and her plans. When she admitted to not having any plans at all, Kathy jumped at the chance to invite her to stay at the Bar. She even got Hayden to offer a job as waitress and dancer. Selena had been so thrilled she promised a free dance lesson to anyone.

Right there on the spot.

Music blasted from the speakers, almost drowned out by laughter and cheers, as Selena led Maya, Kathy, Owen, and Renee into the first belly-dancing lesson Brass Bar had ever hosted. Luke was almost in tears next to Evie, whooping and catcalling Owen just to watch the big, rhythm-less man stumble over his two left feet and curse loudly. Evie punched at Luke’s arm, snorting behind her fist.

“Stop that, you’ll give him a complex at this rate,” Evie scolded.

“It’s  _ hilarious _ , look at his  _ face _ ,” Luke protested, wiping at his eyes. Evie couldn’t help but snicker helplessly at Owen’s very serious concentration face when he tried to roll his torso.

Anissa shook her head with a fondly exasperated smile on her face. “At least he’s trying something new. Let’s see you try, Luke.”

Luke actually crowed with laughter, Evie letting out a sound similar to a hyena. They couldn’t catch enough breath to use words, just propped each other up and guffawed until their stomach muscles burned. They hadn’t stopped by the time Chase came to their table with new drinks.

“I take it even this blockhead knows his limitations in some things,” Chase mocked, one eyebrow high and a tray in his hand.

“If that means I know how  _ bad _ I am at dancing, then yeah, man,” Luke wheezed. 

He reached eagerly for the blueberry juice Chase handed over and gulped it down desperately. Anissa and Evie took their drinks a little more politely with thanks given to the chef. Evie gulped at her apple juice only slightly slower than Luke, but Anissa sipped daintily at her herb tea.

“I can’t dance at all, unless it’s just to have fun and be silly. I can’t dance like  _ that _ at all,” Evie said with a toss of her head in the stage’s direction. Something soft flitted across Chase’s face as he glanced up at the would-be dancers.

“I don’t think any of them can, either,” he replied wryly. Anissa and Evie giggled behind their cups. Luke’s empty glass clunked against the table as he gasped aloud in satisfaction. “Need another there, Carpenter?”

“Nah, I’m good for now,” Luke said earnestly, completely missing Chase’s droll tone.

Evie shook her head and gulped down the last of her apple juice. “I gotta go actually,” she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her glove.

“Huh, what? Dude, it’s like, three o’clock. Where you goin’?” Luke demanded in surprise. Evie rolled her eyes.

“Bro, I, like, need to spend the afternoon in Fugue. I’m  _ trying _ to get my house fixed up before the typhoons hit, remember?” Evie said pointedly, teasing him just a little. Luke’s eyes lit up.

“Awesome! Me, too!” The chair clattered behind him in his enthusiasm and he scrambled to snatch it.

Evie smirked at him. “ _ Sure _ you don’t wanna stay for the free lessons, Mr. Graceful? You didn’t even get to meet Selena properly.”

Luke shrugged indifferently. “Eh, I’ll run into her eventually. And you know I ain’t gonna try to dance. C’mon, after the Forest, let’s do scary movies tonight!”

“ _ What _ ? I don’t watch those!” Evie said with  _ emphatic _ disagreement. Luke grinned and wagged his eyebrows– well, tried to.

“I know. It’ll be great.”

Evie eyeballed his smug look and turned to Anissa. “So, how do you feel about horror movies?”

Anissa chuckled in amusement. “I’m not so bad with them. I would love to come.”

“Hey, wait, do you not trust me or something?!” Luke exclaimed, laughter spilling out of him and giving him away.

Evie stood and looked down her nose at him. “Not when it comes to scary movies. I’ll see if Renee wants to come, too. I’ll go ask her. I’ll see you around, Anissa, Chase,” Evie farewelled with a smile to them. Anissa smiled kindly back, but Chase just shrugged and walked back to the kitchen.

“Let’s  _ go _ , Evie!” Luke urged. Evie sighed and hurried over to the stage to say good-bye.

Selena saw her coming and stopped the music as she called for a break. The ‘students’ drooped in relief, laughing and heading for the pitchers of tea and water Hayden was bringing over. Selena leapt over the stage to intercept Evie on her way to Renee. Evie blinked in surprise, staring wide-eyed at the younger girl as Selena snatched up both of Evie’s hands in hers and gripped tightly.

“I just– You look like you’re about to leave, are you?” Selena asked, a little breathless and her eyes starry. Evie nodded slowly, eyes flicking towards Renee.

“I’m glad I caught you, then! Because I have to say  _ thank you, thank you! _ ” Selena said fervently. Evie squeaked and then laughed when Selena threw both arms around her shoulders in a quick, awkward hug. At least this time, there weren’t any tears. But there was a lot of sweat… Sweat was still better than tears.

“I… I really don’t think I did much…” Evie said, patting the Islander’s damp back with only a slight grimace.

“You did enough. You inspired me to be brave, just like you! Could you wait, just a moment? I need to get you something before you go!” Selena pleaded, leaning back far enough to meet Evie’s eyes, her hands on Evie’s shoulders.

“Uh… yeah? Sure, I have to talk to Renee, but my friends are waiting for me?” Evie allowed hesitantly. Selena nodded briskly, a business-like serious look on her face.

“It’ll be just a minute.”

Evie stared after the racing away dancer, but shrugged and went over to Renee. Plans for that evening were confirmed and Luke was calling for her impatiently from the bar. Just as Evie began to look around for Selena, the teen was rushing out of the backrooms with an envelope clutched in her hand. Evie waved off Luke– who groaned theatrically– and hurried over to Selena’s beckonings. The girl thrust the envelope into Evie’s hands, her eyes shifty and guilty, but her mouth resolute.

“Whenever you go back over to Toucan, could you give this to my dad? Or my mom. But my dad isn’t as much a hard-ass as my mom,” Selena advised with a wry little smirk. Evie sighed roughly at the curse word, eyes darting to Finn who was circling her head in his tiny ball of light form and as impatient as Luke to leave.

“What is it?” Evie asked bemusedly. She glanced down at the blank paper and frowned.

“It’s just to explain what I did and to make sure they know I’m all right. They’ll worry if I don’t and I–” Selena broke off, eyes hardened, chin lifted, and she tossed her hair over her shoulder. “I won’t go back there. Not until I’ve seen the world. You’ll help me, right? You promised you would.”

Evie gawked at Selena. That fleeting look of sly cunning was back and Evie realized she  _ hadn’t _ been seeing things. Selena had planned this the moment Evie opened her big, fat mouth. Trapped by her own stupidity, Evie slapped a hand over her face.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll help,” she mumbled.

“I knew you would! Thank you, Evelyn!” Selena giggled, much too sweetly for the look of triumphant glee on her face.

“You would be a Slytherin, you know that, right?” Evie muttered, carefully stuffing the envelope away.

The giggles became snickers. “Oh, yes, I definitely do.” Selena danced away, conscience lightened too easily.

“What’s a slitharin?” Finn asked, popping into his corporeal body and falling onto her shoulder. Evie rolled her eyes heavenward.

“Devious motherfluffers, that’s what.”

Finn scowled at her in bewilderment.

 

* * *

 

The afternoon of swinging her axe had been relatively productive. There had still been some lumber left over from the barn order, so the day’s work had upped her supply to a little over half of what she needed. Sore and achy, she slumped onto the bed and dragged her laptop closer. She had a long overdue Skype call to make before the others came. It bubbled through the quiet of her house while she rubbed at her wet hair.

“ **There you are!** ” Cristina exclaimed, relief evident in her voice.

“Sorry, it’s been a while. I’ve been running around with Paolo and Phoebe the past few days. There was an apparatus and an aqueduct and, then the boat finally came back and I went over to Toucan just today, so…”

“ **Busy busy busy, I get it. Did you say Toucan? I thought the boat from Castanet wasn’t running anymore. I looked it up and it looks like the passage to get to Toucan from anywhere else was just too complicated or expensive and people stopped going almost a year ago** ,” Cristina said in confusion.

“Yeah, that explains that. They said they hadn’t seen a boat in Toucan in about a year,” Evie agreed with a slight nod. “We got the lighthouse here working again just yesterday. And apparently the water outside of Castanet calmed down a lot! So now the boat to Toucan is up and running indefinitely again. It’s really beautiful. You really should come later this summer to come see it with me! It really is like a little Hawaii paradise!” Evie said eagerly.

“ **Mhmmm, it’s** **_me_ ** **you want to take to a sweet little paradise** ,” Cristina teased with a knowing smirk.

Evie felt her cheeks blush. “I don’t know… me and Toby aren’t like that, not like  _ that that _ .”

“ **Who said anything about Toby? I meant Candy your new best friend** ,” Cristina said with a loud laugh at Evie’s humiliated expense. She huffed in annoyance and tried not to fan her flaming red cheeks.

“You’re just jealous of Candy. Don’t be mean. You know you’ll always be my best friend, too! I can have more than one,” Evie muttered mutinously while Cristina kept on cackling. She finally quieted a bit to smile more genuinely and kindly.

“ **I know, I know. And I’ll try my best to come this summer, but I think I’ll be too busy. I’ve already got a few offers of jobs and I’ll probably spending most of my summer taking all those tests and getting ready for my own move and then it’s the fall and I’ll be teaching** ,” Cristina said with a loud sigh.

“You already have job offers? That’s so great! But that means you definitely have to come this winter. Promise me, okay?” Evie asked earnestly, smile wistful and mirroring Cristina’s.

“ **I promise. If you don’t give up and come back by then** …?”

“No… No I don’t think I will. I…” Evie broke off to glance over at Finn, who was nibbling at his dinner of freshly caught and grilled goby (yes, she gutted and scaled it herself, it was gross, too).

“ **You’re happier, you know** .” Evie startled and stared at Cristina, who shrugged awkwardly and continued. “ **I’m not saying you were** **_un_ ** **happy here. You obviously loved being in school and learning what you did. But… there were times when you just… you just** **_weren’t_ ** **happy. And not only after phone calls with your parents** .”

Evie and Cristina both rolled their eyes wryly. A knock came from the door then, and Renee’s familiar, sweet voice hallooed from outside. “Ah, Renee is here. We’re having a scary movie-a-thon tonight.”

“ **You? Scary movies? No way** .”

Evie laughed at Cristina’s deadpanned response. “It’s Luke’s fault. I’ll call you up again soon. Good luck on getting ready for the fall! I’m so sorry I missed you walking at graduation.”

“ **I’ll send you pics. You know my mom took too many,” Cristina said with a grin. “Have fun and don’t wet the bed tonight** !”

“Hey! Rude!” Evie shouted, just as Cristina cut the call, laughing again.

Evie huffed and trudged over to the door, grumbling under her breath. When she opened the door to see Renee standing there with arms full of snacks, she saw it was already getting darker outside, the sunset well on its way. Renee smiled happily and held it all up.

“I think I’m ready!”

“If only it wasn’t with scary movies,” Evie sighed, making Renee laugh, as they both stepped inside.

 

A while later, everyone had finally shown up. Most of the snacks were ready in bowls or on plates, and Evie had moved her TV to sit right in the middle of the room across from the bed.  She sunk onto her bed next to Renee, whom looked giddy with excitement and a bowl of popcorn clasped in her hands.

“I’m so glad we’re finally doing a scary movie night!” Renee said gleefully.

“Me, too! Especially for the snacks!” Finn exclaimed from where he sat, unnoticed, on Renee’s lap (easier to reach the popcorn from there).

Evie groaned and flopped onto her back. “Candy was the only smart one.”

Luke pouted as he pulled up a chair, swung it around to straddle it, and lay his arms over the back. “You  _ sure _ she won’t come? She can bring her sis with her.”

Anissa handed him a cup of soda and replied, “Spending time with her sister was her polite way of saying no, Luke.”

Luke pouted harder.

“That’s a lovely flower,” Anissa said, carefully passing over cups to Renee and Evie. She nodded towards the bright scarlet bloom sitting on the kitchen counter out of the way. 

Evie perked up. “Yeah, it’s a hibiscus! The Toucans let me have it. Plus, next year, I’ll be able to plant spicy peppers and  _ cocoa _ .” The farmer’s eyes shined as she listed off her plans for the new spring

“Cocoa?” Luke repeated gleefully.

Evie nodded rapidly. “Yup! My very own chocolate! How cool, right?”

“So cool!” Luke and Evie fistbumped-and-exploded.

“You should put it in water to keep it fresh,” Anissa added, reining them in. Evie blinked.

“Oh, yeah, I guess. Do you think it’d be okay for one day?” she questioned.

Anissa frowned pensively. “If it’s just one day, you could leave it in your fridge? That should preserve it just fine for a while.”

Smiling in gratitude, Evie gave her a thumbs up. “I’ll do that between movies. Thanks.”

“One day? What happens then?” Renee asked in confusion.

Evie rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “I’m giving it to the Wizard. That favor he asked me for? The hibiscus is part of it.”

Three pairs of wide eyes gaped at her.

“The Wizard wants a… flower?” Luke asked, expression baffled.

“Yeah, and some cornmeal and butter,” Evie answered blithely.

“That’s a helluva loaf o’ bread,” Luke muttered. The women burst into snickers at his wry tone.

“He’s not gonna turn it into bread, is he?” Renee asked between chuckles.

Evie shrugged with a perplexed frown. “I actually have no idea  _ what _ he’s doing with it. But I finally got it gathered up, so I’m gonna hand it over. And then, somehow, find the time to go back to Toucan to give Selena’s parents her letter.” She sighed roughly, annoyance and anxiety warring in her. “I feel bad for her parents, but how in the world do I keep getting dumped in the middle of everyone’s business?!”

“To be fair,” Anissa began, her voice sympathetic even as her perfect mouth twitched at the edges, “you invite yourself into everyone’s business more than half the time.”

Evie sputtered, face red, as Luke and Renee cackled.

“She’s right, you know! But it’s okay, because you’re the hero. You’re s’pposed to do that!” Finn chirped, thankfully unheard by everyone else.

“Please, just turn on whatever hel–  _ craptacious _ monstrosity you guys chose and let me die of shame in peace,” Evie mumbled as she slumped down low against the wall.

“Crap…tacious?” Luke repeated with a grin while Anissa hit play. Evie flipped him a bird over Renee’s head– out of Finn’s sight– and had him descending into more laughter at he r expense.

 

* * *

 

Evie stood over her table, hands on her hips as she gnawed on her lower lip. The hibiscus flower looked as good as new still, thanks to Anissa’s advice of keeping it refrigerated. The butter she’d made that morning from Hera’s latest milking fairly  _ glittered _ with its perfection– Clotho’s butter she had put in the tradebox for cash; having two milking animals, plus the wool, was really building up her savings. The corn from her first day of summer’s planting had finally been big enough to harvest. She wanted to save some for roasting and boiling, but most of it was going into cornmeal. What she wasn’t giving to the Wizard would sell for more money once she made it into cornmeal. The problem was, she had to  _ turn _ the corn  _ into _ cornmeal. Anissa had suggested using the waterwheel, but Evie knew for a fact the closest one– the one on her land! – was locked up until she paid for Hamilton to re-open it (from what she could tell between Hamilton’s blustering, she’d basically be paying for basic repairs to the old dump).

“What are you just staring for!?” Finn cried, fluttering around her head.

With a groan, Evie picked up the butter and flower to put back in the fridge. She’d finally have to admit– “Today is going to be a running around day. I was trying to figure out the most efficient path.”

Finn pouted at her and tilted his head like a cat. “What do you mean?”

“We’re going to have to take this corn to the Waterwheel in Flute Fields, grind it into cornmeal, then run back here and get these ingredients so they won’t spoil, then take everything to Harmonica.  _ Then _ , once Wizard does whatever he needs to with this stuff, we’re going to have to go  _ all the way back _ to Flute Fields to the Forest to find the Witch with the Wizard’s help.” Evie slammed the fridge door closed a little too forcefully. “Having a car would be  _ so nice _ right now. Even a  _ bike _ would be helpful!”

“Or a horse!” Finn suggested. Evie froze and blinked.

“Or a horse.” Mentally she calculated how much she had versus how much she’d need for a foal. But then the idea of a riding a horse came to her and she grimaced. Abruptly, she shook her head. “No, not yet! I  _ have _ to get this house fixed up! We’ve been lucky so far that the thunderstorms during the spring never got bad enough to leak. But it’s summer, season of  _ typhoons _ . My money is going towards the house first.  _ Then _ , we can get a horse.”

Finn fluttered up to cuddle under her chin as she huffed irritably. “It’s gonna be okay, Evie. We’ll do it, you’ll see. I’ll help, too. And I’ll fly the whole time instead of riding in your pocket!” he offered stoutly.

Evie smiled and cupped his little body in her hand against her throat. “Thanks, Tinks. Let’s get started on today’s marathon now. But, you can hitch a ride in my pocket any time. I’m the hero, right?” she said with an amused snort.

“But I can be a hero, too! Just like you,” Finn argued fiercely, chest puffing up while he hovered next to her cheek. Evie grinned proudly over at him.

“Yeah, you can, little dude. Of course.”

The morning went basically as Evie had foresaw– with a whole lot of jogging around. People waved her down and called her name, but she merely waved back and kept jogging with an apologetic grins in their direction. Since she  _ had _ to use the old Waterwheel, she stopped long enough at Marimba to buy a few new seeds. Although the tomatoes and corn would regrow, the few rows of melons and onions she’d harvested had to be replanted. The honeydews made her so much money she splurged a little to make the profit worth it. She made it to the Waterwheel before too long, and it took a bit of lip-biting anxiety-ridden re-reads of the helpful instruction post in the water house before Evie eventually managed to get the corn ground and poured into the helpfully laid out canvas bags. Since Wizard hadn’t specified the quality, Evie set aside a bag of the good-looking cornmeal, but the worst and the best of the choices she kept for sale. It wasn’t as much as she’d hoped, since she’d kept a few ears at home for herself, but she’d make a  _ little _ . With her low supply of lumber, she wouldn’t be able to spend her money if she had it, anyway. With a small sigh, Evie hefted the bags into her rucksack and headed back home.

Cornmeal was thrown into the trade box, the ingredients the wizard needed re-acquired, and the rancher, with fairy in tow, headed towards town. Yet more people tried to call out to her, Candace and Luna included from where they stood in a cluster with Kathy chatting. Evie paused a moment, but Finn’s chiming wings continuing onward had her shaking her head regretfully. She raced onward with a wild wave of farewell, puffing and red-faced from exertion. The steps up to Wizard’s front door had her wheezing slightly, and she leaned against the low wall around his stoop to catch her breath. She knocked, at first a little timidly with a shaking hand, but more forcefully once she gritted through the nerves.

A long, leg-jittering moment later, the door swung open slowly. Inside, it was as dim and cool as she remembered. The wizard somehow looked rumpled and half-asleep despite the lack of wrinkles in his clothes or any yawns to give him away. His gaze was eerily heavy and focused, face blank and inscrutable, but he stepped back and motioned her inside.

“You have an air of triumph under your anxiety. There’s no reason to be nervous on my account,” Wizard told her from nowhere. She gaped at his back while he rummaged amongst his belongings on a shelf across the room. “Please, sit at the table.”

The only table nearby was the one where the little cushion sat– now with the crystal ball in its place of honor. She eyed it warily as she sat, more primly and upright than her usual careless manner. “How can you tell that stuff? About how I’m feeling?”

Wizard shrugged a shoulder. “After a half a century or more, such things are easy enough to interpret.”

_Half a_ – “More than half a century?!” Evie squawked out loud in surprise as her eyes darted over his youthful, line-less face. The silver hair looked more his age than she’d originally surmised.

Wizard turned towards the table, a pestle and mortar in hand, and rose a sleepy eyebrow at her. His gold eye gleamed a little brighter than the green in the gloom of his home. “I age well. As will you… to a lesser extent.”

Evie’s jaw dropped, speechless, as Finn popped into being from his ball of light self. “Whaddya mean?” the fairy asked, genuinely confused.

Wizard set everything out on the table before taking a seat. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, baring toned dark arms and clever elegant hands, and snapped his fingers at Evie. She blinked, bemused, then hurriedly dug into her pack once she realized his unspoken request. One by one, each ingredient was handed over. Finn and Evie watched, mesmerized, as Wizard began to softly chant and grind the materials into the mortar.

“That man, the adventurer with the guitar, is wiser than he realizes,” Wizard said, apropos of nothing. Finn and Evie stared at each other, utterly baffled.

“Do you mean Dr. Jones?” Evie asked hesitantly.

“Yes. The one who calls you fey.”

The simple, thoughtless admission floored Evie. Her hands felt heavy and numb on her knees and Finn jumped into the air with a crow of understanding.

“That’s what you meant! She’s got fairy in her, so– Does that mean you do, too?” Finn asked excitedly.

“I have what in me?” Evie repeated through lips that buzzed as though they’d fallen asleep.

“I don’t have much fey in my bloodlines. Perhaps far, far back,” Wizard said to Finn. Before either Finn or Evie could get further clarification, the Wizard hummed quietly and passed his hand over the mortar. “There. I am finished.”

He got up and headed towards a large grey shoulder-sack hanging from his desk chair. Evie and Finn left the table, Evie infinitely more rattled than before she’d entered. His words had done far more damage to her nerves than soothed them. He came back to the table and tipped the contents of the mortar into a jar he’d taken out of his sack. Despite being more like a paste than a liquid, it poured smoothly into the neck of the glass. He stopped it with a cork and wax that somehow molded and immediately dried under his hand. Wizard’s bi-colored gaze met Evie’s.

“Shall we go?”

“I– uh, yeah. Yeah, let’s go,” Evie agreed quickly. She was suddenly desperate to get into the fresh air. Even the long walk to Fugue Forest, and then through it to the swamp deep within, seemed like a boon. Anything to escape the strange words the Wizard had uttered about her lineage. She remembered just then Dr. Jones’ equally strange words–

_ A powerful and wise man, but also a famous wizard. _

_ Did I just have an actual Harry Potter moment? _ Evie thought in bewilderment, heartbeat ratcheting too high and palms sweaty. Wizard opened the door and gestured her to walk through.

She stepped out of the house, but instead of her boots striking solid stone, the ground sunk moist and soft under her heel. Evie stumbled forward with a yelp. Thick humid air smacked her face like a brick wall as cicadas and frogs chirped a cacophony of noise around them. The fetid, oppressive stench of decaying vegetation and stagnant water barely sweetened by a myriad of wild flowers assaulted her olfactory senses and had her reeling back. There wasn’t a wall at her back where the doorway should been, just odorous air and more muddy, mossy ground that sucked and pulled at her boots. A hand at her lower back steadied her, but she shook it away with a loud growl of frustration.

“ _You_ _could have warned me_!” Evie snarled, rounding on the Wizard as she gestured around them– at the swampy island in the middle of the still pond and the tiny house built within the old, dead tree. Wizard merely stared coolly back.

“Did you really wish to waste time walking this whole way?”

Evie scowled darkly and stomped towards the witch’s house. Mud splattered over her shins and her hands were balled in tight fists. When she made it to the wooden walkway, the boards shuddered and clattered under her rubber soles like a parade was shadowing each step.

She did  _ not _ appreciate being knocked off balance and that’s all this  _ infuriating _ and enigmatic  _ magician _ did to her. As much as she wanted to like him, and despite how inoffensive he acted, her hackles were raised within moments of being in his company. Every. Single. Time. She shook her shoulders and head, wiggling away the bristles as Finn hovered close by.

“Are you okay, Evie? I didn’t know his door was magic like that, or I woulda warned you,” the little sprite told her worriedly. She mustered up a smile for him.

“It’s all right, Finn. I’m not angry at you. I’m not really  _ angry _ , just annoyed and thrown a bit. I would’ve thought that was really cool if I wasn’t already off kilter. C’mere,” Evie explained, holding up her hand. Finn buzzed over, wings glittering, and she cuddled him close to her cheek. “Sorry, Bumblebee.”

“Bumblebee? I get that one!” Finn cheered happily. Evie pictured the large, talking, yellow robot car and barely kept back a laugh.

“Yeah, sure did, Finn. Definitely talking about bees.” She turned back to Wizard, who was waiting patiently at the door. She walked to him and nodded tautly. “After you, Mr. Wizard.”

His look lingered, but, per his norm, he kept silent. Just walked into the house without hesitation. A loud bumping and thumping greeted them. Croaking, continuous and hoarse, came a second later, and Evie sighed in relief. The frog sounded pretty darn alive and okay, even after the long wait. They walked into the main room to see the frog flailing and slapping at the table it sat on, so vehemently and forcefully that the table shook and the little hat on the frog’s head wobbled.

“Now, it doesn’t do you any good to get this worked up, Vivi,” Wizard admonished softly.

“Vivi? That’s… um, her name? That’s cute!” Evie noted with an encouraging smile at the now-pouting-theatrically amphibian. Vivi the frog’s tongue darted in and out of her mouth before she ducked her head away, the picture of abashed. “So, what do we do?” she asked Wizard.

He looked over at her with a glass flask already in hand. “You do nothing. Stand back and don’t interfere.”

Evie jerked back, eyebrows high and expression affronted. But she stepped away, hands up, with a sputtering and indignant Finn on the crown of her head. Wizard easily ignored Finn’s outrage and poured all the potion from the flask onto the frog. Under the red-tinted gloop the frog sighed wearily, sounding almost human. It further cemented Evie’s theory the frog was actually a familiar rather than an average (not-so-average-looking) frog. The Wizard waved his hand in a circular motion, light building up between his palms. The light began to glow brighter and brighter, a shining white edged in sapphire blue. Sparks danced in Evie’s vision and she quickly slammed her eyes shut and lifted an arm to cover her face. There wasn’t a sound really, more like a popping in her ears and a rush of  _ force _ knocking her back on her heels as her hair fluttered around her cheeks and chin. The force dissipated as swiftly as it appeared. Footsteps in booted heels sounded over the floorboards and the sound of a feminine, if raspy, voice filled the small room.

“That took you long enough, Gale! Just what were you thinking, letting me suffer like that for all these weeks!? Why didn’t you come sooner, you nincompoop!”

Evie blinked her eyes open in surprise. In front of her was the woman Cain and Hanna had described weeks ago– amber-eyed, silver-haired, and beautiful. Her features were pointed and pale, eyelashes thick and long, and her slender curves accentuated in an outfit that was somehow cute and… rather racy at the same time.  

“I honestly had no idea you attempted the spell. I did try to warn you of the consequences,” Wizard–  _ was his name really Gale?! _ – said, uncowed by the fury in those dark amber eyes, almost pumpkin orange in color. “You of all people should know the boundaries of the cu–”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses,” Vivi the Witch interrupted as a blush rushed to her cheeks and her brows drew together into a tight scowl. She stomped her foot and held her fists taut and shaking at her sides. “Just get out! Out!”

“You should at least thank Ms. Tallesin–”

“Oh, yes, the  _ snoop _ .” She rounded on Evie and the rancher barely managed not to glare in Wizard’s direction. On her head, Finn eeped in fear, his hands digging into her hair to clutch tightly. “You too, and your little winged nuisance, out of my house. How dare you come in here without an invitation! You’re trespassing!” 

“S-Sorry, I was trying to–”

“What did I say!? Just leave me alone, right now!” the Witch cried out, eyes squeezing shut. She turned her head away and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to even look at them.

The Wizard sighed and motioned for Evie to follow. She hurried after him, almost stepping on his heels to escape. She had no idea what to do about the Green Bell, or what had happened that the Witch had become a frog and couldn’t change back, or even what the Wizard had been trying to reprimand the furious woman about, all she knew was she had better G-T-F-O before the Witch turned  _ Evie _ into a frog instead.

On impulse, Evie glanced back before she shut the door. Behind them, the Witch had fallen into one of the dusty dining chairs. Instead of throwing pots or pans or curses their way, the silver-haired woman was slumped over, her hands covering her beautiful face. Just barely… Evie could see her shoulders shaking as her pointed black hat slipped down her shining hair.

In the dim and dusty room, the Witch looked like a normal,  _ lonely _ woman.

The door snicked shut softly and Evie stared at the wood, chewing her lip.

“She’s not exactly a cheerful or gentle woman,” the Wizard– no, Gale– started in a quiet voice. Evie looked over at him, expectant and concerned. “But she’s a good woman under the prickles. Whatever you’re searching for, she’ll help you. Don’t give up on her.” He looked so sad and tired as he spoke, his glittering eyes on the closed door. “Whatever camaraderie we once had… it is my own fault she pushes me away. Make it clear you are not my friend and she’ll give you a chance, Tallesin.”

Evie drew her bottom lip into her mouth and bit a little too hard. She winced, but nodded. “I’ll try again tomorrow. She… she was the frog, wasn’t she?”

A glimmer of humor shone in his emerald and gold gaze. “Indeed. Your familiar theory wasn’t too wild, just not quite right. Amendable instincts. Would you return with me to Harmonica…?” he offered, waving towards the opening in the trees across from the wooden walkway. Evie scrunched up her nose in thought.

“No, actually. Thanks for askin’ this time. I need to get some more lumber cut for my house. I’ll stay in the forest.”

“Mm, I’ll see you again. And… if you see a large purple toadstool that looks… out of place… I suggest bringing it with you as a peace offering the next time you visit here. Or anything with raspberries if you have any left from spring.” Gale’s mouth curved up the side, not quite a smirk or a smile, then he left her behind, striding over the walkway.

Silence descended on them the moment Gale walked through the shadows into the trees– and back to Harmonica most likely. Handy skill, magic. Finn fluttered down to Evie’s eyeline, looking worried and upset.

“Are we really just going to leave?” he asked in increasing agitatation.  

Evie hesitated, but the image of the Witch curled over in the gloom had her nodding. “I have a feeling right now the last thing she wants is company. First thing tomorrow, I promise.”

“Tomorrow’s the Festival!” Finn argued with a huff. Evie blinked in shock.

“Oh yeah. Uh… we’ll probably have to wait till after Luke’s birthday if we have to, but I think we’ll make it tomorrow if we leave super early in the morning. C’mon, let’s get to choppin’. I bet we’ll run into Luke before long,” Evie told him cheerfully, jogging towards the forest and out of the oppressive humidity. Even the Forest’s eerie, but  _ cool _ , hush was better than the heat.

Finn whined irritably, but trailed after her regardless.

 

* * *

 

The bell over Sonata’s front door chimed. Candace looked up from where she sat next to Luna, sketchbooks and balance books spread over the counter. Luna’s blue eyes narrowed over the top of her red-rimmed spectacles. When she made out it was Evie walking through the door, looking sweaty and covered in dirt and woodchips and leaves, Luna snorted inelegantly and turned back to the books. Candace slipped off her stool, already smiling in welcome as Evie burst in with the evening air.

“Heya, Candy! And Luna, lookin’ on fleek.”

“Please, never try to use colloquial nonsense around me ever again. You butcher it,” Luna retorted dryly, tapping at the calculator with her pen.

Evie chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah… much better with popculture references. How ya doin’, Candy?”

Candace shook her head at Luna and Evie’s interaction, though she couldn’t help but be relieved that Evie proved so affable to Luna’s barbs. She’d seen how short and unimpressed Evie could be around Chase, whom had always reminded Candace strongly of Luna. Though, Luna rarely used her sharpest words on Candace, if ever. 

“I’m fine, Evie. Were you in the Forest with Luke again? I thought you had an appointment with the Wizard?” Candace inquired curiously, leading Evie towards the kitchen. Evie followed her into the other room and sat at Candace’s motion towards a chair.

“Oh, I did. Meet up with the Wizard, I mean. I ended up wanting to punch him once or twice, but we managed to get through it. I hung around in the Forest alone for a bit, just doing what I do. Luke didn’t show up ‘til after lunch,” Evie answered easily, propping her elbows up on the table and leaning her chin on her upraised fists. She sighed wearily and cracked her neck slightly to both sides. Candace winced at the popping sounds and set the timer on the electric kettle. As the water heated, she rustled around the cabinets for a few mugs. “I thought I should come by and get to know your sis a bit better. And, well, the day after tomorrow is Luke’s birthday.”

Candace felt her cheeks heating– to her dismay– and was earnestly grateful her back was to Evie. Not that Evie would likely notice anything amiss. She was ridiculously oblivious to any such hints–  _ Not that there were hints! Of any kind! _ Her hands slipped on smoothly glazed handles. Candace gasped quietly and yanked the mugs to her chest, the porcelain clinking loudly.

“O-Oh, yes, that’s right. His birthday p-party,” Candace managed to force out with very little of her aggravating stutter.

“I figured it being at my place would be okay this time. It’s still a small trash heap, but peeps can crash if they wanna and we can be as loud as we want. Plus, once I put the animals in, we could set off a few fireworks. You know he’ll want to,” Evie said with an eager grin, ticking off ideas on her fingers as her eyes lit up. “Yolanda already promised that cake, I’ll make sure to ask her about it again tonight, and Kathy promised to handle the invitations since I’ve been so busy and… I’m either always with Luke or just not very discreet,” Evie admitted with a sheepish laugh. “Toby and Renee both promised lots of food, too!”

“It doesn’t sound like you’ll need much from me this time,” Candace noted, ignoring the loud, overly-rapid beating of her heart. She set the tea strainer on the pot and filled it with her favorite blend of evening tea– very aromatic and low caffeine– and took the electric kettle off its stand when it clicked. The sweet, light scent of tea filled the air and both women sighed softly in satisfaction.  

In the past, Candace really only had Anissa to share tea with, as most of the people she knew didn’t really enjoy it much. It was nice to have Evie to enjoy it with as well. Especially since Anissa was always so busy, busier now that Dr. Jin had returned. Working in the Clinic would be taking a  _ lot _ of Anissa’s spare time. Candace brought the tray with the teapot and mugs to the table.

“What are you talkin’ about, I’m not going to need you this time?” Evie asked incredulously while Candace set out the tea things. “You gotta help me decorate my decrepit shack of a house for an awesome birthday! I’m gonna need balloons and a big ole banner–” she gestured with her hands to emphasize the size and amount of balloons she envisioned, gaze distant as she pictured it– “and whole bunch of napkins and cups, plus where am I going to hide the fireworks? Either I stuff ‘em under my bed for two days, or…”

“I think we have some room in the stockroom,” Candace offered immediately. Evie heaved a sigh of relief. “It’s made to keep dry and at a constant temperature to save the fabrics.”

“You’re a lifesaver. I actually couldn’t think of a Plan B for where to put them. I was hoping for brainstorming time with you, but you already have a solution,” Evie said with a wide grin at Candace.

Feeling buoyant with being helpful, Candace smiled brightly back. “I’m happy I could. Would you like some cookies with tea?”

“Ugh, just marry me. You complete me, Candy,  _ complete me _ ,” Evie pleaded earnestly. Candace giggled and got up.

“That sounds like a yes to cookies.”

“You better not be giving this mess the first herb cookie from your batch, Candace. I claimed that one,” Luna announced, coming into the room and tucking her glasses into a case. It was decorated in dancing poodles and flowers, and had Evie gasping over it.

“Oh wow! Do you have one with cats, too?”

“Cats are evil, selfish divas,” Luna said with a haughty sniff, sitting in the chair next to Evie. Evie tsked in outrage.

“Cats are  _ great _ . Other than evil, though, you’re pretty spot-on,” Evie joked, laughing. She reached for the teapot and poured into their mugs while Candace piled cookies from the cooling rack onto a plate. “I could’ve sworn you were a cat person.”

Luna rolled her eyes and took her mug– a bright pink one with a glittery crown stamped onto the side. “I only have room for one diva in my home. And that’s me.”

Evie tilted back her head to laugh as Luna hid her smugly satisfied smirk behind the lip of her mug. Candace giggled just a little, having heard the joke before, and walked over to the table. She smiled gratefully when Evie set her mug in front of her– hers had once been her mother’s, a small teacup that was terribly old-fashioned, the gold gilt on the brim mostly rubbed off, the delicate porcelain white and patterned with pretty yellow snowdrops almost completely faded away. Evie used an old #1 Grandma mug that always made her laugh when she got it.

“I heard your ridiculously over-the-top plans for Carpenter. Why are you two going through so much work for that hyperactive dork? Candy, when did you even become friends with that guy?” Luna demanded, her frown more of confusion than disapproval. Hearing her sister use her new nickname had Candace barely containing a smile and she took a sip of tea to collect herself.

She eventually set down her mug and traced the rim with a finger. “He’s very good friends with Evie. So when she got hurt, and I helped out, I became good friends with him, too,” Candace explained with downcast eyes and pink cheeks.

Evie cut in then, grinning widely, “You should’ve seen her dress me  _ down _ . She really scolded me, and Luke, too, a few times. She’s a very strict nursemaid.”

“N-No, I d-didn’t!” Candace gasped in horror. Evie merely laughed behind her fist, obviously teasing. Candace’s shoulders slumped as she exhaled loudly. “You should really stop teasing me about that. People will believe you if you say it enough.”

Luna hummed thoughtfully, eyes dancing between the two friends. “Would that really be so bad? People believing you’ve got yourself a backbone at last?” her sister asked bluntly, reaching over to snag the first herb cookie.

“That’s kinda harsh,” Evie said, frowning.

“N-No, she’s… she’s got a point,” Candace interrupted before Luna could swallow down her mouthful and say something rude. She had that kind of look on her face. Evie glanced over at her, still frowning. “I was… Do you remember everything about… Julius?”

Evie scowled and nodded. “Yeah, I still feel bad about letting him invite himself to your shop.”

Candace shook her head, her eyes falling to her hands wrapped around her mug, and shame filled her. “It wasn’t your fault, Evie. Really. B-Besides… e-everyone… everyone kn-knows,” she continued in a whisper. “Everyone knows that I… I d-don’t have a… a b-backbone. It’s n-not harsh if it’s t-true.”

“Candace, that’s not what I meant. You know I would never mean it like that,” Luna said. Candace gasped as Luna’s hand lay over hers, and she looked up to see her sister leaning over the table to reach her. She was smiling in that pained, sad way she did whenever they brought up Candace’s childhood. “I would never make you feel bad about what happened. I just meant… don’t be ashamed that you can and  _ do _ stick up for yourself now.”

Candace’s eyes stung and her nose felt stuffy. She sniffled a little, laughing wetly. “Yes, I know, I d-do. I’m s-sorry, I’m b-being s-silly.”

“No way. Eat a cookie and don’t you dare cry,” Evie ordered brusquely, even as she wrapped a strong arm around Candace’s shoulders. “If you start,  _ I’ll _ start. And I’m an ugly crier.”

“Now  _ that _ I believe,” Luna intoned with a very judgmental look in Evie’s direction. Evie’s squawk of indignation had Candace laughing genuinely. A lightness lifted off her shoulders and heart and, when she opened her eyes, Luna and Evie were grinning at her in relief and amusement.

“I think we were planning a party?” Candace said pointedly, wiping at her eye with the hand Luna wasn’t holding.

“Right, definitely! Party!” Evie agreed, giving Candace’s shoulders once last squeeze. “Now, where in the world do I buy fireworks in Castanet?”

Luna groaned and rolled her eyes. Hand patting Candace’s one last time, she retook her seat and polished off her cookie. “If Barbara doesn’t have any in stock, Phoebe can probably invent some in a jiffy,” Luna answered between bites with a negligent wave of her hand.

Evie’s eyes lit up in delight. “Really? Pheebs can  _ make fireworks _ ? Oooohh,  _ shiny _ !”

“Please, don’t try it yourself,” Candace blurted. She clapped both hands over her mouth, eyes wide in shock, as Luna and Evie stared at her.

Until they burst into hearty guffaws, tears gathering in the corners of their eyes.

“I-I d-don’t know w-which is f-f-funnier! Wh-What sh-she said or the l-look on her  _ f-face _ ,” Evie wheezed.

“B-both.  _ Both _ ,” Luna gasped, coughing around cookie crumbs caught in her throat.

Blood rushed to Candace’s face. “I-I d-didn’t mean to!”

It only set them off again, even louder and harder. She sipped at her tea, beet-red with shame as Luna and Evie slowly got themselves back together. Evie rubbed a little too hard at her eyes, blinking and grimacing while Luna helped herself to another cookie.

“Before you leave today, Evie, you should really look at our glasses. There are a few in your prescription,” Candace offered, trying to ignore the heat still lingering in her cheeks.

Evie gaped at her before grinning wide and bright, so like another grin it was still a wonder to Candace the two of them weren’t actual siblings. She hid the reoccurrence of her blush at her unbidden thought of him,  _ again _ , behind her porcelain mug.

“Oh, right! I still haven’t made time for that, have I? I’ll snag a pair tonight for sure. Hopefully with a cute case covered in evil, selfish divas,” Evie said, with a sly glance at Luna.

“So you’ve come around and admitted cats are hell spawn?” Luna asked, not used to Evie’s looks enough to have caught it. Candace pressed her fingertip to her mouth and wisely chose not to take another sip of tea.

“Cats? I meant a case covered in little pictures of  _ you _ ,” Evie replied smugly.

Luna’s jaw dropped and Candace quickly looked away, pressed her entire hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles. Evie just threw back her head to laugh without shame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the long awaited chapter 24?? lol I'll have you know that I'm just barely finishing up chapter 26, so y'all catching up quick. I better get going on this fic if I don't wanna catch up with myself. We're back to the every three weeks update, by the way! I didn't win NaNo, but I was writing about... 3 different stories at the same time, and I DID finish ONE of them (the secret santa fic). So... win??
> 
> This chapter was basically filler around the one important plot event, but someone said in a comment they wanted Cris to pop back up, and I had just the place for her! Plus, I just like giving everyone a little bit of screen time. Next up, Firefly Festival, and the festival isn't the only big thing that happens! Oh, and then Luke's bday and another dramatic reveal! I hope your ready for it~ pfftt (I may post a little Jin/Anissa between now and Luke's bday, plus a Christmas prequel, but we'll see how it goes. I've got a lot of stories in the air right now le sigh)
> 
> Next update: 01/03/2017 (If I can get ch26 & 27 finished within this week, I might update a week earlier. I know my beta wants the next chapter very soon! lol)


	25. Lanterns for the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s head bowed, Evie a beat behind and glancing around in confusion. There was a twinkling buzz as Finn returned, perching on her shoulder just before everyone began to move again.
> 
> “I don’t really geddit, but it sure is pretty, isn’t it, Evie?” Finn whispered in her ear, his voice awed as they watched each person there kneel at the water and set their lanterns on the water’s surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly late update. I ended up having to substitute all day for another teacher who took her vacation days this week. I just didn't have time to post before midnight. ;3; My beta really came through this update and it's better than ever. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy a lot of schmoop and a whole lot of relationship building and heavy-handed hinting. ;) I think it's time I add the second main couple to the tags, don't you? Next update: 1/25/18 (holy shit 2018!)

The unfamiliar sound of the fan buzzed comfortingly overhead. Luna had insisted they leave the fan on during the night– even the idea of sweating in her sleep disgusted her. At barely 6 am, the humidity was oppressive; what little wind had found its way to Castanet had disappeared without a trace. And without that breath of wind to slacken the heavy weight of the damp air, the heat was becoming more and more intolerable. Even though Gra’mama and Candace believed Luna deserved name brands and labels and a glamorous big city life– Paris, Tokyo, New York!– neither actually _wanted_ Luna to leave. They had made a lot of concessions and changes for Luna’s sake, and, despite the expense she could never allow herself when she slept in her room alone, this one change Candace easily capitulated to and with none too little relief. She had never liked the heat, far preferring winter with its snowy days, brisk chilly air, and hot cocoa evenings.

Across the large room, Luna grumbled and turned over in her sleep. With a fond smile, Candace swung out of bed and started her morning routine. A short lukewarm shower (to save the hot water for Gra’mama and Luna), then turning on the kettle for tea and fixing up toast with blueberry jam. Her current novel, an embarrassingly trashy romance Luna had brought from the city, sat unopened by her plate. While the toast grew cold and the steam dissipated from the cup in her hands, Candace stared out the window at the sunshine breaking over the sea.

It had been spring when her mother died. On a sunny, windless day too much like today was shaping out to be. Their house and shop had been filled with flowers from the Festival, and her weak, pale, beautiful mother had looked _happy_. For the first time in weeks, Candace had thought ‘ _She’ll get better now. She’ll be fine._ ’

Sighing softly, Candace broke her gaze with a sweep of lashes. It had been over 11 years. There was no reason to be _this_ melancholy. Not when her life had been so blessed this year, full of friends and family and those Bells with their heart-lifting melodies ringing at last. Candace shook her head self-deprecatingly and forced down her cold chewy toast and tepid tea so she could get started on breakfast for Luna and Gra’mama. She finished eating just in time to hear the shower begin to run in her grandmother’s part of the house. A hot breakfast of egg-white and tomato omelettes and grapefruit halves were waiting for her family when they made it to the kitchen. The clink of utensils on flatware played out behind her as Candace serenely wiped down the stove and washed the dishes she’d used.

“Candace, you know I hate it when you work while we eat. Sit down, please,” Luna pleaded. She hummed appreciatively at her first bite of omelette when Candace turned to face Luna's way. The college cafeterias must’ve had very poor dining options if Candace’s food made Luna gush that much.

“I already ate. I’m leaving early today. That’s… that’s all right, isn’t it, Gra’mama?” Candace asked worriedly. Sudden guilt, at having party planning on today of all days, had Candace fidgeting and shrinking at the sink.

Shelly gave Candace her reassuring, kindly smile that instantly mollified Candace. “Of course it’s fine, sweetie. We’ll see you at the festival after, and that’s more than enough.”

“Hold the phone, if you think you’re going to the cemetery _alone_ –?” Luna demanded incredulously, fork falling to her plate with a wince-inducing clatter, those blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Candace hurried to interject, “Oh, no! Not that! I do go alone sometimes, Luna, but today is about remembering loved ones with _family_. And friends, too,” Candace explained quickly while wringing her hands, but returning Shelly’s proud smile with a wibbly one of her own.  

Luna frowned thoughtfully, no longer concerned, although her perfectly manicured fingernails tapped against the tabletop. “Well, then. Where _are_ you going?”

Candace tugged at her rubber gloves. “Ah, uhm. To Evie’s. To finish up what we were planning. Phoebe said she’d be bringing down the fireworks on the way to the festival, since it took her and Barbara so long to find them.”

“Yes, but… do Evie or Phoebe need you for that? Can’t you wait until _after_ today to bother with it?” Luna asked, her mouth drawn into a little moue of annoyance.  

“There’s still decorations to put up, and… h-he’s my f-friend,” Candace stuttered with a blush all the way up to her hairline. “I just w-want to m-make sure it’s n-nice for h-him.”

“ _For him?_ ” Luna choked on her grapefruit, jumping onto the slip with a raised eyebrow. “You mean it’s not about helping Evie? It’s about _Luke_? Luke _Carpenter_?” Her tone was somewhere between disbelieving and appalled.

Involuntarily, Candace’s hackles raised as she frowned at the insinuations of Luna’s tone. As if Luke didn’t deserve that sort of consideration.

“It’s Luke’s b-birthday! Of course it’s for him! D-Don’t t-talk about him like that,” Candace blurted. Luna stared at her– no, _gaped_ at her, jaw dropped in a very undignified manner, while Shelly chortled behind her tea mug. A moment later, Candace clapped her hands over her mouth, leftover suds and water dotting her cheeks, her eyes wide and shocked. “I-I’m s-so s-sorry! I d-didn’t mean t-to s-snap.”

“You… I thought yesterday was a fluke!” Luna twisted back around in her chair to demand from Shelly, “How long has she been acting like this?”

“Ever since Candace made friends with Evie, and by extension, Luke,” Shelly answered calmly, setting down her tea. She looked back to the mortified Candace and smiled wider. “They were bound to rub off on you sooner or later, sweetie. Don’t apologize for speaking your mind.”

“Definitely _not_ ,” Lune agreed fervently. She paused and tapped her lip with her finger pensively. “I think he’s a stupid bear in people’s clothing, and Evie is a filthy, heedless mess,” Luna began, making Candace gasp in protest, but Luna spoke right over it with a teasing little smirk to her expression, “but if this is what comes of it, I wish you had them years ago. They’re…” Luna closed her eyes and groaned melodramatically, as if in pain. “Dare I say it, but they’re a good influence on you, Candy.”

Her vision swam as her eyes filled with tears, and Candace’s hands clasped tightly in front of her. “That’s so kind, Luna.”

“Don’t you go blubbering,” Luna muttered, staring down at her half-eaten omelette and scowling even as her cheeks flushed. She leveled Candace with a glare. “And don’t you _dare_ tell them I said that. I’d have to punch their smug, insufferable faces.”

Candace giggled and wiped at her eyes. “You can come, too. If you want?”

Luna’s nose wrinkled delicately before she nodded once. “Maybe I’ll come by later, I had some calls I wanted to make, though. You go on ahead and make sure she’s bathed properly in case I decide to come over.”

“Luna, Evie knows how to bathe!” Candace objected in her friend’s defense.

“Wow, you didn’t even stutter that time,” Luna teased. Candace flamed scarlet and sputtered.

“You stop that, young lady,” Shelly interrupted, more amused than anything else. Luna rolled her eyes, but did shove in another mouthful of omelette. Shelly sighed, shook her head affectionately, and then turned to Candace. “You go on, Candace. We’ll finish the dishes. Don’t keep your friend waiting.”

Candace dithered, hating to leave a chore unfinished, but finally took off her rubber gloves. The idea of leaving a friend waiting was even worse than leaving the dishes to soak a few extra minutes. “Thank you, Gra’mama, Luna. I’ll see you soon!” she exclaimed, though rather quietly. She brushed a swift kiss to Shelly’s upturned cheek, then to Luna’s (who grumbled as her cheeks pinkened to match her hair), and rushed out the door barely minutes later. A canvas sack of previously packed items was slung over her shoulder.

It wasn’t even truly eight o’clock yet by the time Candace made it up the slight slope into Clarinet district and saw Evie wandering around her crops, sunlight glinting off her iron watering can. When the rancher caught sight of Candace, she waved frantically with the hand holding the can, spilling water over a shoulder and down her chest. The colorful but not obscene curses filled the air and had Candace giggling despite herself.

“You’re here early! Don’t you wanna sleep in on festival days?” Evie asked brightly, flapping her shirt off her chest to unstick it from her skin.

“Sometimes,” Candace admitted, taking the watering can and holding it against her thighs carefully. Evie grinned and shook out her wet hair. “But today isn’t usually one of those days.”

“Eh? Why n– Oh.” Evie looked distinctly uncomfortable and not because of the damp clothes and hair.

Candace smiled reassuringly. “It was a long time ago. I’m fine. Just a bit… sadder on a day like today, I suppose.”

Evie reached out to hug Candace tightly. She had to lean awkwardly over the watering can while it cut into their thighs since Candace still held in in her hands, her grip on the handle leaving her unable to return the hug. Though, she sank into the warm, slightly damp embrace with a heartfelt sigh.

“It’s all right if you wanna leave the last of the planning to me today,” Evie said when she pulled away a long minute later. They were both a little wet-eyed and rubbing at their faces, so it took another moment for the words to sink in. Immediately, Candace shook her head fervently.

“I want to help! I really am looking forward to it,” she said as assertively as she could, leaning into Evie’s space and gazing at her imploringly. Evie grinned and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Okay, okay! Of course you can help me. I’m sure Luke would really appreciate it. I’m a total spacecase with details and plans. I try to make lists, but I always end up losing them,” Evie confessed with that same candid, careless laughter that Luke had and Candace envied. "I'm worse with handicrafts stuff!"

“There isn’t that much left to do. Just set up some decorations and clear some space in your house,” Candace said as she handed the watering can back. They turned to the house, pace brisk and purposeful.

“Oh yeah…”

That strange thing Evie did, where her eyes went hazy and glanced off to the side, head cocked as if hearing something no one else could, happened right in front of her. There was a slight wince and sigh, and Evie’s auburn eyes met Candace’s just as she pulled open her front door. She dropped the watering can next to the stoop and started yanking off her boots, but Candace hurried inside with her tote of supplies, her eyes once more tracing over the small, shabby interior.

“Is anything wrong?” Candace asked slowly, confusion pulling down her brows without her meaning to show it. She was glad her back was to Evie while she set her tote on the dining table.

The door closed and Evie was suddenly at Candace’s side, gnawing on her bottom lip as Candace watched in growing puzzlement. Her bright auburn eyes were back to staring into thin air, seemingly at a particularly bright patch of sunlight streaming through the kitchen window. Candace’s grip on her large canvas bag twisted and tightened uncomfortably. Before the moment stretched on too long, Evie shook herself out of it and her mouth twisted into a kind of apologetic, smiling grimace.

“Evie…?” Candace murmured. “Can I help with something?”

Evie sighed roughly. “Not really uh… Just… I was hoping to maybe get something done today, but I really don’t think I can. And not because of this! I mean, it’s a _Festival_ day. I can’t really do business on a Festival day.”

Candace shook her head, smiling slightly. Of course Evie had a thousand and one plans at once. She always seemed to be gallivanting around barely stopping to breathe. There were so many times that Candace wished she had even half of Evie’s verve and energy.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to get it all done. You’ve done so much already,” Candace said simply and confidently. Evie grinned widely and, strangely, the sound of chiming glass bells reached Candace’s ears. She glanced around in confusion, wondering where in the world the sound was coming from, only to be interrupted by an overly spine-crushing embrace. She eeped as Evie all but lifted her off her feet.

“You are really the kindest, sweetest soul, Candy. Whatever did I do to deserve you?” Evie gushed with a body-shaking laugh.

Candace blinked and nodded, cheeks hot. “I often ask myself that very question,” she replied softly and fondly, hands patting Evie’s lower back awkwardly since her arms were trapped against her body. Her feet finally touched ground again and she stumbled back a step when Evie let her go.

“Stop that, or you’ll make _me_ blush,” Evie joked with a chuckle and a duck of her head. “Maybe I can sneak away first thing in the morning and get it done tomorrow.”

“That sounds like a plan. I wish…” Candace broke off and bit her bottom lip briefly. “I wish I could help you more.”

Evie put her hands on Candace’s shoulders and looked her directly in the eye. “You’re already helping me plan this shindig and even brought a bunch of stuff for us to use. I get to spend the whole morning with you instead, and that’s pretty fantastic. Anything else I have planned, being your friend is _just_ as important to me.” She said this with a swift glance to the side at nothing, oddly.

Candace had no idea what all those things were, though quite a few of her neighbors were whispering their theories. Rather, their _theory_. Whatever those plans truly were, the earnest way Evie put Candace so high in her esteem and priorities had Candace’s eyes and nose stinging. When had _anyone_ considered Candace and Candace’s company of such importance? This was the first time Candace could clearly recall such a statement being made.

“Th-thank you, Evie,” Candace whispered, fingers fidgeting with the hem of her cardigan. Evie made her face-splitting, nose-scrunching, bashful grin.

“Fiddlesticks. You don’t need to thank me. Now, help me with those decorations you brought up. We’ve got a lot to do today. Maya said she’s bringing the cake tomorrow, right? Did Phoebe call you back about the fireworks?” Evie asked as she rummaged over her bookshelf.

Candace smiled softly, digging into her bag to get the notepad she had written a list on last night and her favorite blue pen. “Yes, Phoebe is coming down today, around lunch time, and, yes, Maya is bringing the cake tomorrow. Toby and Kathy are bringing Mr. Fisher’s big grill together, with some fish and other seafood. I have it all here, Evie,” she said with a brandish of her notepad.

Evie spun around and snorted loudly with a bright grin and a recipe catalog (mostly empty, Candace saw). “Of course you didn’t forget a list. All right, so we don’t have too much to do! Just pinning stuff up, and getting some food started for tomorrow.”

“That’s right. Though Renee and Anissa volunteered to bring most of the food.” Candace pulled out a carefully folded banner, a long string of birthday flags, and tulle-paper streamers. Most of them were pastel blues, pinks, and yellows and the birthday flags on the string had a bold pink ‘60’ stamped on them. “I’m sorry they’re so obviously my Gra’mama’s things, but I do have…” she trailed off as Evie cackled and sputtered over everything she picked up. Candace found her plastic art kit and set it with a thump onto the tabletop.

Curious and too impatient to wait, Evie snapped it open and threw back the lid. It was one of those collapsible kits, one her mother had bought for Candace when she was only eight, and had once been filled with terribly cheap children’s make-up. Now the bottom was filled with neatly spooled yarns and silk threads, and the top shelves were meticulously sorted art supplies: a hot glue gun and glue sticks, a dozen different types of glitter, pipe-cleaners and little neon-colored balls, brightly hued feathers, and a whole box full of expensive markers and highlighters, even waxes and oil pastels were lined in neat rows.

“What in the _world_?” Evie burst out in a zealous sort of glee. She, of course, went immediately for the glue gun and Candace slapped her hand away. The bark of startled laughter had Candace flushing brightly and clasping her hands behind her back.

“A few years ago I used to go into the big city for craft classes. I volunteered at the library, for those kid groups they’d do in the summer? But after a while Cain couldn’t afford to go into town every weekend, especially not multiple times, and I didn’t want to waste so much money on bus tickets when the tourists stopped coming through,” she explained wistfully. Some of her happiest hours had been in that library, with those children that had thought she was pretty and kind and smart. Not all of them, quite a few of the bigger, louder children had made her nervous, but mostly it had been one of the most pleasant experiences she’d had.

“But you kept all this stuff…” Evie said, a little confused.

“I still scroll through Pinterest and make things for my room, or my Gra’mama. Or for the kids here in Castanet for their birthdays or festivals. Just little things. Sometimes Gill lets me have craft hours with them. Normally when he’s tired of dealing with them. He has a short fuse some days,” Candace explained, her lips pressing together and her hands twisting behind her back. Admitting such a thing about Gill had guilt sliding down the back of her throat and knotting in her stomach. She always got along with Gill, or as well as she could with his sharp tongue and busy comings-and-goings.

“Gill?” Evie parroted, looking bewildered.

“Oh,” Candace blinked in shock. Of course Evie wouldn’t know him. He’d been more on the ‘goings’ side of things for a few months. Since winter broke, actually. “He’s the Mayor’s son. You haven’t met him, but he teaches the children near the end of fall and winter. Normally some of spring, too, a little bit, but he cut their classes early and hasn’t come back all spring.”

Evie’s sudden look of epiphany, as if the description actually meant something to her, had Candace frowning slightly. Evie looked like she’d… _met_ Gill, but that couldn’t be possible. Evie glanced off to the side, that mysterious twinkle of bells in the air again, before she turned back to Candace and shook her head lightly.

“Okay, well, Miss Glue-Gun-Wielder, let’s get to sprucing these decorations.”

Candace eyed the massive project ahead of them with a dubious downturn of her lips. “We’ll need all the time in the world for this.”

Evie burst into laughter, grabbed the banner with _Happy Birthday Shelley_ and some of the brightest markers in the box. Candace immediately cast around for the nearest outlet, glue gun in hand.

 

* * *

 

Evie balanced precariously on a chair, one foot on tip-toes on the seat of the chair, the other quivering on the very top back rung. Candace’s hand held the back of the chair and she hovered just beside Evie’s hip, eyes anxious and wide. Evie gnawed at her bottom lip, arm shaking as she reached for the ceiling– _just a little more_. With a startled blink, Evie watched as Finn snagged the corner of the banner and shoved the thumbtack into the wall with a hefty, red-faced grunt.

“I did it!” Finn gasped, throwing his arms up in a cheer.

“Shiny!” Evie laughed, only to break out with a loud _whoa_ as Candace let out a little shriek.

“Evie! Please!” Candace cried out. “Please, come down now! You’re going to fall!”

“Okay, okay! I’m … uh. Candy, I think… I might be stuck,” Evie said haltingly, knees wobbling and her hand pressed to the wall to keep her balance.

“Evie!” Finn exclaimed, buzzing around her head.

Candace huffed and put her whole weight into holding the chair in place instead of just one hand. “I’ve got you, Evie. You can do it.”

Evie stumbled her way down with a laugh, Candace already puttering around her and tsking. She stopped at last and looked back up at the banner. “I… I can’t believe you managed to reach that. I could’ve sworn your hand wasn’t that high…” She frowned in confusion.

Evie quickly clapped her hands to Candace’s shoulders and wheeled her around. “Come on, now, we’re not done yet. We still have to sweep up before we can get some lunch.”

“Yes, you’re right. I could start lunch now while you clean?” she offered, puzzlement wiped away by her kind smile.

“That soun–”

They both froze, eyes widening comically in horror, as the sound of whistling reached their ears. Very familiar off-tune whistling. They rushed to the window, Finn knocking into the back of Evie’s head to peer out with them. Sure enough, Luke’s tall, lanky form was sauntering down the road from Garmon, arms swinging at his sides and strides long.

“Oh fluffernutter, what is that clotpole doing!?” Evie wailed, knocking her forehead to the glass.

“I’m sure he’s just coming to say hello,” Candace said, even as she wrung her hands.

“Right, crap, he’s my friend,” Evie muttered. Candace let out a quickly stifled giggle. Which in turn had Evie smiling wryly as she backed away. She pressed one hand to her mouth, the other cupping her opposing elbow, as she hummed pensively. “We gotta do something to keep him from coming to the house. And fast.”

“Ask him to lunch in town?” Candace offered. Evie shook her head.

“It’s all closed, Candy.”

“Oh, I can’t believe I forgot.”

“Uh, we can drag him down to Sonata, but he’ll wanna know why we don’t just eat _here,_ plus Phoebe should be coming–”

“You’re not here! I came to find you, but you’re gone already!” Candace exclaimed desperately. Evie blinked at her. “You stay and clean up and wait for Phoebe. I’ll take him to my place until it’s time for the Festival.”

Evie beamed. “That’s perfect. Quick, get out there! Keep him away from the windows!” Evie agreed, already pushing Candace to the door.

“You stay away from them, too! If he sees you moving…”

“Got it, got it. I’ll hide under the bed, just in case.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary…” Candace said with a twitch of her mouth.

A moment later, she was out the door, closing it behind her even as she called out Luke’s name. Evie dropped out of sight just in time, kneeling and ear pressed to the door to hear Luke and Candace’s distant conversation. Finn flew to the window, peering quizzically outside.

“I think he’s asking her where you are,” Finn relayed. Evie nodded, gnawing her lip. Just barely she could make out the buzz and rumble of their two voices, until, finally, they began to fade away. “They’re leaving!” Finn told her, confirming what she thought she heard.

“ _Whew_ , thank goodness,” Evie breathed out in relief. She slapped her hands on her knees and got to her feet. “Well, we’ve got to wait till Phoebe, we might as well make up some food.”

“Lunch?” Finn asked excitedly.

“Yeah, sure. And stuff for tomorrow, too,” Evie said decisively. Finn’s head tilted to the side with a dubious little frown.

“You’re gonna try and _cook_? Lots of food for lots of people?”

Evie propped her fists on her hips and raised her eyebrows at Finn. “You trying to say something?”

Finn nodded shamelessly. “You’re not very good at it! You should wait for Phoebe to help you and just make some sandwiches for lunch instead.”

Evie blinked, her face screwing up tightly, until she broke with a loud, body-shaking guffaw. “You just told me to make you a sandwich!” she wheezed.

“Why is that so funny?” Finn exclaimed, bewildered, as Evie collapsed against the table, barely holding herself up. He pouted dramatically and flopped onto the bed, little arms crossed over his chest. “I shoulda gone with Candace and Luke. I bet _she’ll_ make sandwiches for Luke.”

Evie choked on spit and air.

 

* * *

 

Candace set a plate of egg salad sandwiches in front of Luke before sitting next to him. Luckily, Luna and Gra’mama hadn’t been in the shop when they’d arrived. Gra’mama had probably gone ahead to Flute Fields to spend the early afternoon with the older residents before the younger, more “couple-y” generation showed up. Luna, however, was probably at the Bar making those calls she'd mentioned. She actually got along with Kathy most of the time, but the Bar also had a long distance landline and better internet than Sonata had. Luke dug into his lunch, a muffled noise of surprise coming from him a moment later. She glanced over at him, her sandwich held mid-air as she waited.

“Whadja do with the bread?” Luke asked around a mouthful, his cheek bulging like a chipmunk. Candace slid his napkin closer to him with a fond smile.

“Toasted it, of course. It keeps it from getting soggy,” Candace answered simply. “With the amount of mayonnaise you wanted, I toasted yours a little longer. Is… is it all right?” she questioned with a hint of worry creeping into her tone, eyes on the halved-sandwich in his hands.

“Nah, I mean, _yeah_. It’s great! I never thought to do that. Pops ain’t that much of a cook, and Bo does all right, I guess, so we all take turns, yanno? We get by, but if it ain’t in the recipe, I never woulda thought to do it,” Luke explained with a wide grin before he took another too-large bite. He actually hummed happily, eyes closing in contentment.

Candace’s cheeks flushed as she took a much smaller, neater bite. She thought for a moment that silence would descend awkwardly. She couldn’t recall a time they’d ever been _alone_ , and they really had nothing in common. What had she been _thinking_ offering to distract _Luke_ of all people? She picked at the toasted bread and cast desperately for words. Of course, it was Luke, so she should’ve know he’d never stay silent for long.

“My ma used t’cook. She taught me a few things, and the recipes we got, they’re all hers…” Luke said, clearing his throat lightly behind his fist. Candace looked over at him, trying in vain to keep her shock from showing.

“You… You don’t really talk about her… N-Not that I’ve heard,” Candace whispered softly. Luke glanced over at her, his gold eyes looking… _solemn_ in a way she wouldn’t have thought him capable of.

“No, I don’t. But… it’s the Firefly Festival. I think about her all the time, I haven’t _forgot_ her, but… today I just,” he broke off with a huff and crooked grin. “I guess I feel like I get a free pass to talk about her instead of just thinkin’. Pops is still so cut up about it all, I can’t with him. And Bo never knew her, not even what she looked like except for the photos at the house.”

“I d-didn’t know her well. Just a little,” Candace said.

“Still got one up on Bo,” Luke joked weakly. Candace shared a tiny, encouraging smile with him. “I knew your mom. Ma liked to invite her over, and they’d walk up to the Spring together when I was a kid. I used to get so mad, ‘cause some sad lady from town kept stealing my ma away from me. Aw shit,” Luke winced with an apologetic grimace on his face. “I shouldna said that ‘bout your ma.”

Candace blinked. “But she _was_ sad. She was sad for years. I’m sorry you didn’t get to see the moments when she was truly happy.” Her gaze went distant and unseeing, remembering those few and far between moments. “She was so beautiful, but when she smiled? Or laughed? It was like… like the stained glass window in the church, where your heart feels so full and the whole world is more colorful and brighter than ever. Probably because I utterly worshipped her.” She smiled wryly and dropped her gaze to her barely touched sandwich. “She couldn’t cook at all. Gra’mama always did for us. She used to burn toast and laugh. But sometimes she’d just cry and cry, so quietly. I never knew how she’d feel, so I started to cook just to keep her smiling as much as possible. Every time I brought her a tray to bed, she’d say I was her lovely princess and I made her feel like a queen…”

She jumped slightly as a large, rough hand covered hers. She noticed then the wetness filming her lashes, falling to her cheeks when she blinked. Luke didn’t smile, but he wasn’t frowning either. Just gave her the same look she’d given herself in the mirror. Knowing and kind, saying _it’ll be all right._

“I gotta confession t’make,” Luke started, a blush burning over his nose and his eyes falling. He looked guilty and ashamed. Candace reached over to touch his hand. “When your ma died, I came… I came to the funeral. Pops told me we had to, for Ma’s sake. ‘Cuz they’d been friends, yanno?”

Candace frowned, puzzled. “I don’t… I don’t remember. I think I remember Mr. Carpenter being there, but…”

“You wouldn’t. ‘Cuz I was a little prick and I ran away ‘fore it was over,” Luke sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Luke, no, you just lost your mother, too! Of course you needed to go!” Candace exclaimed, leaning forward to meet his eyes earnestly.

Luke shook his head again. “That’s not what happened. I ran away because… because I was _glad_ she died, Candy. I was eight? Nine? And I just lost my Ma and I was so _angry_. I was yelling at my Pops every chance I could and throwing things just so he’d yell back and shut me up in my room. Made me feel better to… to get punished… Like some kinda of stupid… what’re those people called? M-something? The ones that die for people?”

Candace stared at him. “A martyr?”

“Yeah!” Luke nodded and gave her a wry smirk. “I thought if I got punished, then I was some kinda martyr and the whole world was out to get me so I could be as angry as I wanted.”

Candace gripped his hand a little tighter. “Luke… you don’t have to tell me these things. I understand what it means to grieve, however you need to.”

“I’m telling you _‘cause_ you understand. I never even told Owen,” Luke said. Candace’s mouth dropped into a little ‘o’ of surprise, something about his confession making her heart thump an extra beat. “But see, my Pops dragged me to your ma’s… your ma’s funeral, and I saw you there, looking sad and quiet and _tired_ , like you hadn’t slept in forever. And all I could think was _good_. I’m not the only kid missing their ma, I’m not alone anymore. I was… I was _glad_ your ma was dead ‘cause mine was, too,” Luke finally finished, head dropping and shoulders tight around his ears.

“Th-That’s why you ran away?” Candace whispered. “Why you d-didn’t meet me that day?”

Luke nodded miserably. “I sorta… wised up a second later, I guess? I felt so selfish and _guilty_ , I ran away. Every time I saw you after that, all I could think about was how selfish I was. And after awhile, you were so different from me, so quiet and shy, never really leaving your shop, I just… I figured we never woulda been friends anyway, so I never bothered t’talk to you.” He shrugged a little, his hand jerking under hers as if to pull away. “I’m… I’m sorry, Candy.”

His hand almost did slip away, her grip lax from surprise, but like an automated response, her fingers tightened and tugged him back. He looked up to meet her still damp eyes, and slowly, tremulously, she smiled. The smile he returned was as shy and wibbly as her own. It was the most bashful and unsure she’d ever seen him. It was a morning of firsts when it came to Luke, apparently. 

“It’s okay, Luke. There’s _nothing_ for me to forgive you for. You were a hurt little boy and… I doubt I would have been a good friend back then, either. What we have now– it’s a good thing now, right?” she asked hopefully.

Relief had his more familiar grin breaking across his face– bright and sunny that warmed her right down to her toes and had her heart thumping erratically against her breastbone.

“Yeah, we’re a good thing now,” he agreed. They shared a lingering moment of silent smiles. Candace finally leaned back, too aware of his warm hand held in hers.

“We should finish and… we could… talk about happier memories? Of our mothers?” Candace offered hesitantly. Luke nodded eagerly.

“Yeah! Let’s do that. I can tell you about the first time I tried to make her cake for her birthday! I forgot the flour _and_ almost burned down the whole house!” Luke said cheerfully before polishing off the first half of his sandwich. Astonishingly not choking on it.

“Oh goodness, how did you manage that? What did your parents _say_?” Candace asked with genuine concern and amusement warring in her. Luke chuckled unabashedly and she settled in to hear the stories of the Luke she missed out getting to know.

 

* * *

 

Evie _had_ made sandwiches for her and Finn, muttering recipe instructions under breath as she read them while she ate. Finn had listened worriedly at first, but after gorging himself on an entire half of a sandwich he ended up falling asleep on her pillow. His twinkling snores were the background noise as she boiled eggs and chopped vegetables. Surely coleslaw and egg salad weren’t too difficult? She’d kept a bag of cornmeal and Candace had brought some extra dairy and egg supplies to bake bread and cookies together. Evie could _at least_ make a loaf of cornbread alone. (She’d leave the cookies to the professional, though.)

Coleslaw and egg salad had both been easy enough– though the eggs had _almost_ been under-boiled–, but Evie was staring at the cornmeal and eggs in confusion, not sure how the cornbread differed from regular bread, or what to change, when a knock came from the door. She set it all down with a relieved sigh and rushed to the door. Skidding to a stop, Evie squinted at the door. _What if Luke had turned Candy right back around?_ Slowly, she cracked open the door and peeked outside. To see an amused Phoebe standing there.

“Oh good! C’mon in!”

“Were you expecting someone dangerous?” Phoebe teased lightly, stepping into the house with a small crate in her hands. Evie made ‘gimme’ motions at her, but Phoebe just set it down on the table instead.

“No, but I was worried it might be Luke. Candy’s trying to distract him, but he’s headstrong when he wants to be,” Evie explained, eagerly opening the crate to look inside. “Wow! Did you make all these?”

Phoebe pffted under her breath and wandered over to the counter where the remnants of Evie’s foray into independent-baking were left out. “Not all of them. We have a Fireworks Festival every summer, and I’ve been trying my hand at making some. We wouldn’t have to buy them from the next city over if I could make enough,” Phoebe said with a shrug. Evie gave her an incredulous smile.

“That’s _amazing,_ Pheebs. I don’t want to use these all up if you made them for the town, though,” Evie said with a worried glance at the crate.

“I like making things. As for using them up, that’s not all of them,” Phoebe replied with a nod towards the supply. “The big ones I left in my workshop and I can make more pretty easily now. I’ve been working on them since last year, so I’m pretty good at it.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yup,” Phoebe said firmly. She glanced at the mess on the kitchen counter again, but Evie was eagerly perusing the fireworks, oohing and awing over the fountains and sparklers and Roman candles, many of which were illegal in the city she’d lived in most her life. “When I say I like making things,” Phoebe started with a slight throat clearing. Evie looked up questioningly. “I also like making food.”

Evie laughed in embarrassment as Phoebe gesturing towards the mess. “Is it that obvious I had no idea what I was doing?”

“Seeing as you’re missing most of the measurement cups to do this, yes, it’s obvious, Tallesin.”

Evie groaned around another laugh and slunk towards the kitchen. “It’s just bread! I made some with Mrs. Taverns, Yolanda, I mean. I should be able to remember a few simple steps.”

“You’re going to make cornbread, not regular wheat bread?” Phoebe asked, looking inside the sack of cornmeal with a pensive expression. “Not bad quality, better than we’ve had in a while, anyway.”

“Well, it’s more a barbeque than anything, so cornbread seemed like a good idea? Plus, I wanna save Candy’s flour for the cookies she promised,” Evie said with a grin. Phoebe made a small “ah” of agreement before grabbing the cornmeal.

“Get over here and I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Evie hurried over and held the bowl in place for Phoebe to tip in the cornmeal. “After this, maybe you can show me how to make fireworks. I’d be a much more interested student in that.”

Phoebe laughed outright.

 

Evie stared into the small window of her oven, the smell of toasting, buttery cornbread filling her little home. Finn perched on her shoulder, having been woken by Evie dropping several empty cups to the ground in an ear-shattering clatter when trying to pour the batter into a pan. Phoebe was pushing the crate between the toolbox and the bookshelf, safely out of the way of Evie’s two left feet. Candace was supposed to have taken the lot to hide in her shop, but Luke just _had_ to pop up and ruin said plans. For his own birthday. Evie really hoped Candy was managing the guy well enough...

“All right, I have to head out,” Phoebe announced, grabbing a pack Evie hadn’t noticed thanks to the crate of fireworks having distracted her earlier.

Evie turned with a whine. “What? Why?”

“I have to help set up the flower lanterns for the festival. I make them every year with my mom.”

“You kinda put your fingers in every pie, doncha?” Evie teased, not really hiding the admiration in her voice. Phoebe shrugged and smiled.

“It’s interesting. Did you know we put moonstones in the flowers? It used to be candles, but when they figured out that moonstones glow at just the right light setting, the candles got switched out. Easier _and_ less likely to set on fire on accident.”

Evie frowned slightly. “Seems a bit more expensive, though?”

“Oh, not like, gem worthy moonstones. The impure ones, or the chips and pieces after refining them from the ‘fuls, those parts. We wouldn’t waste actual gems to float down a river into the sea!” Phoebe assured her.

“Oh, okay, that makes more sense!” Evie walked with Phoebe to the door. “I’ll see you there soon. I’ll be meeting Toby there.”

Phoebe’s face was curious, but not the shock Evie would've expected, when she asked, “You’re going with Toby?”

There wasn’t even an inflection on the _with_. But Evie still squirmed. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. I was surprised he asked me.”

“I’m not,” Phoebe said enigmatically. Evie blinked at her, but the teal-haired woman just smiled and stepped outside. “Have fun tonight, and say hi when you grab a lantern from the booth.”

“Of course,” Evie agreed. She watched Phoebe walk towards Flute Fields, her pack heavy on her back, most likely from her bits and pieces of gemstones and other lantern supplies. Silently, Evie pressed her hand over her mouth, eyes downcast and looking inward.

It hadn’t felt so scary to say it aloud. But there was still that squiggly gross feeling in the bottom of her stomach, like a nest of snakes. Though, she didn’t really have a problem with snakes, then again, snakes in her _stomach_ did not sound fun– She groaned and lifted her eyes heavenward, smacking the back of her head to the doorjamb. Even her mind was procrastinating from thinking too hard about it.

It was so much easier when Toby was there, in person, just being himself. She didn’t ask herself questions that she didn’t want to answer, or think about priorities or the judgements of others, benign or malicious those judgements might be. She wished she could trick herself into thinking it was merely something casual, ephemeral. Something she could walk away from at any time without anyone getting hurt.

But the way his voice said her name and the quiet, simple promise he’d made her so many times ran through her head.

It was fast becoming the opposite of casual. If it ever had been.

“Evie! The cornbread! It’s turning brown at the edges, is it burning?!”

Evie jerked from her reclining position at Finn’s shout and hurried to the oven, leaving the door wide open behind her. She stooped in front of the oven and groaned in relief. “No, Finn, it’s fine. It’ll turn golden brown all over when it’s finished, the edges the darkest.”

“Are you sure? Why did Phoebe go?” Finn whimpered.

“Hey, now, I can _finish_ baking. See this timer?” Evie pointed out, her finger on the neon green numbers counting down on the oven. Finn fluttered closer. “When it reaches zero, it’s finished. And _Phoebe_ set it.”

Finn frowned, but then nodded swiftly. “Okay! I can watch it.” He stared at it, gaze focused and wings buzzing like a hummingbird’s to keep him aloft.

Evie snorted and went about cleaning up her kitchen. She hummed whatever Disney song popped into her head, somehow segueing into singing Kansas while wondering how many episodes of her TV shows she’d missed since coming out here. Unless, weren’t most of them in hiatus during summer? She frowned as she put all the dishes (including the disposable ones for the party) in the cupboards.

A knock sounded on the door and had Evie shrieking aloud, Finn echoing her as he tumbled towards the ground.

“Again?” An amused Toby smirked from the doorway, his knuckles still on the wooden boards. He dropped his hand to walk in while Evie wheezed, leaning against the counter behind her.

“Evie! You scared the magic right outta me!” Finn exclaimed, tears in his eyes as he wobble-flew up to the table and dropped on top. She burst out laughing, a hand over her face, slowly pulling herself back together.

“S-Sorry, I was lost in my head and… I thought I was meeting you _there_ , you wanker!” Evie snapped, punching his arm lightly when he came up beside her.

“Wanker? Have you been watching Sherlock or Harry Potter today?” Toby asked, his eyebrow doing that completely unfair thing it did. Evie rolled her eyes and fought a smile.

“No, I’ve been busy,” she waved her arm around her house, at the decorations and the oven that was still on.

“Ah, yes. I see. Is that… a 60 under the glitter glue?” Toby questioned, humor hovering at the edges of his mouth.

“Yeah, but the glitter glue is doing a great job. So stop looking too closely,” she replied snottily, nose in the air. The oven pinged at just that moment and she was able to stride haughtily away. She caught the sound of his chuckles and grinned. “You didn’t say why you’re here instead of Flute Fields?” Evie prompted, pulling on an oven mitt and opening the oven door.

“It seemed silly to walk past just to meet you there. If I were already over there, it would make sense, but I stayed home today,” Toby explained. Evie looked towards him curiously, a pan of steaming cornbread in her hands. He looked down at his hand, picking at a nail with his thumbnail, a strange little fidget she hadn’t seen before. “I stayed with my uncle and Paolo talking about my late aunt, actually. He’s still not going to the Festival, but… he was finally ready to ask questions at least. I stayed for moral support. I was just walking Paolo towards the Fields, but Taylor popped up before we made it completely out of Harmonica.”

“So you came up this way?” Evie clarified, setting the hot pan down on another upside-down pan, so she wouldn’t burn the counter. The oven mitt followed and she made her way to Toby. His hand lifted and all too easily grasped hers. She glanced down at it, then deliberately entwined their fingers. The smile on his face soothed the anxiety caused by such a simple action.

So much easier like this, together rather than apart.

“I came up this way,” he agreed quietly. “I believe I’ve told you before I’d rather be in your company than without.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Evie said quietly, dropping her head to his shoulder, hiding the too pleased smile on her face. “My cornbread is done, and it’s… it’s late enough in the afternoon. We can go now? I dunno if they have food for dinner later, though?” Evie wondered aloud.

“No, there aren’t food stalls at this one, but I brought a basket. We’ll picnic before sunset.”

“Before? Not during? Like some 1950’s Casanova?” Evie joked, grinning over at him.

“No, not during,” Toby said with a put-upon sigh. Evie snickered and let him lead her to the door. She glanced over her shoulder at Finn, who was sniffing a little too closely at the cornbread.

“ _Psst_ ,” she hissed. Finn guiltily jerked away and hurried after her.

“It smells so _good_ ,” Finn whined as he dropped into her breast pocket.

“Did you… did you psst me?” Toby asked incredulously, grabbing a basket that he’d left by the door.

Evie laughed shakily. “No? You must be hearing things?”

Toby’s head tilted to the side, but he shrugged and held out his hand. She exhaled gustily, closed the door, and took his hand. She doubted he believed her excuse, but he let it slide like he’d done a few times already.

Just what was going through his head whenever she slipped up around him? After the Blue Bell, and Paolo’s excited stories about Ben, had Toby finally made a connection? Was he just waiting for her to tell the truth? She glanced out the corner of her eye at his profile, but he was only smiling faintly.

The walk to Flute Fields was uneventful. Evie filled most of it with small talk about what she and Candace and Phoebe had done. A few times Toby did offer up his own small talk, little bits and pieces of things he’d discussed with Paolo and Ozzie, but Evie didn’t push knowing it was private. She just squeezed his hand and shuffled closer for each little bit he gave her. When they made it to the Waterwheel, almost all the older folks were already there in groups that were already heavy in talk. Barbara, Phoebe, and Jake were folding different colored paper into big and pretty lotus flowers, which Evie figured would be the lanterns. She waved their way, sharing a smile with Phoebe, and followed Toby off to a small corner of the shore where it was more grassy than muddy. They settled down and exchanged greetings and a few lines of small talk with whomever passed by, although after a while everyone seemed to steer clear. Evie looked around, waiting for Toby to empty out the basket, and noticed Anissa and Dr. Jin in the shadow of the waterwheel, Anissa’s feet dangling off the little wooden dock in the water and Dr. Jin sitting prim and proper on his knees. _Didn’t that hurt_?

Then, she noticed everyone seemed to be steering clear of _them_ , too, and her eyes widened. She barely remembered Owen teasing Anissa about the doctor a while ago. _This_ is what he meant. Evie cocked her head to the side and looked closer.

“Yeah, I can see it,” Evie said aloud.

“See what?”

She turned to meet Toby’s inquiring gaze. “The doctor and Anissa.”

“Oh, that,” he snorted softly and handed her a bento box. “The worst kept secret in Castanet, you mean. They’ve been in a will-they-won’t-they since the first time he visited, when Anissa was technically still in high school. It was her last year, and he wasn’t in medical school yet, but it’s as if they refuse to admit they’re older now and there’s no need to pretend.”

Evie chuckled under her breath. “Sometimes, you just get so used to things, you get scared to change anything, even if a part of you knows it’ll be okay.”

“That’s probably exactly what it is. I was much the same way until recently,” Toby said. Evie blushed at the pointed remark. He either wasn’t subtle at all, or he was _purposefully_ unsubtle for her sake. Probably option two… He gestured to her bento. “Go ahead, see how I did. I am open to critique.”

Evie outright laughed at that. “If I ever critique you on your food, hell will have frozen over.”

“Was that… a compliment?” Toby asked, mouth twitching upwards.

“Sure, but also, I’d have to be a raging hypocrite to say anything bad about _your_ food when _my_ cooking skills are… subpar at best,” Evie said with shameless grin. She shoved in the too-big mouthful, bits of rice falling from the chopsticks to her lap unnoticed. She hummed happily at the sweet egg and pickled cabbage. Sure, it was no French cuisine, but it was fresh and simple and _perfect_ for a summer picnic. “No critique necessary even if I felt like being a hypocrite,” she said decisively around a chipmunk-like stuffed cheek.

“It’s good to hear, whether or not you feel qualified for an opinion,” he said. She side-eyed him, wondering just how teasing he was being, but he looked casually serious as he picked daintily at his own bento.

She glanced down at the mess of dropped rice on her blouse and shorts, and sighed roughly. He even _ate_ food better than she did.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon passed by so pleasantly, Candace couldn’t believe it was already close to evening. There had been a few tears on her end, and Luke’s eyes had been suspiciously shiny once or twice, but for the most part they talked about the happiest or funniest memories they had of their mothers. He even helped her clean up after lunch, washing dishes while she rinsed and dried, flicking bubbles at her just to laugh at her scandalized expression. Not wanting to push her luck and have Luna interrupt them, with too many questions that might tip Luke off to her and Evie’s plans, Candace asked him to walk up to the church grounds with her for a while before slowly meandering their way towards Flute Fields. They stopped at both little beaches on the way through Clarinet district, picking up shells and smooth stones. They wasted a couple hours there, Candace sitting neatly on the sand, soaking up the sunlight as Luke skipped the stones over the surface. After a while, he wheedled her into going barefoot to chase the waves that lapped the sand, splashing through foam and dotting her long skirt with salt. It had been a long long while since she'd run barefoot on a beach and felt the water foaming around her ankles. 

It was probably the nicest Firefly Festival she’d ever had and it wasn’t even done.

They were making their way at last to the Waterwheel, the bridge just around the corner, and Luke was fiddling with grass that grew on the sand dunes with little white flowers that looked like weeds among the handful. His tongue was peeking out the corner of his mouth, and Candace could feel the smile on her face as she watched his profile become limned in the warm red light of the sunset. 

“Do you need help?” Candace offered. Luke huffed and scowled, though his eyes were dancing in humor when he glanced over.

“No way, I got this. I’m better with wood and a knife, but I can do this, too.”

“What _are_ you doing?” Candace asked, eyeing his busy hands. “Is that a–”

“Hey now, don’t ruin your surprise. Eyes off,” Luke interrupted, turning away to block his work from her sight. She giggled and shook her head.

“I promise to be surprised later. If you finish it.”

“Oi! There it is! The _mean_ Candy!” Luke crowed, laughing incredulously as Candace’s eyes widened.

“N-No! I didn’t mean– that was so rude of me! I’m so sorry!”

But Luke just laughed and bumped her shoulder with his. “Is Evie down there yet?”

Candace pressed the back of her hand, cool and dry, to her flushed cheek and glanced down towards the Firefly Festival booths. She could see a large group of people wandering around and chatting, and just there, the teal-hue of Phoebe’s hair. It took a moment more, but she finally spotted Evie sitting at the very edge of the shore next to Toby, his silver hair bright and startling in the dimming light.

“Yes, she’s there. But she’s there with Toby, so let’s wait for them to come to us?” Candace suggested.

Luke stared at her incomprehensively. “Why?”

Candace barely kept from sighing. “Because they came _together_.”

“So? So are we?”

Candace’s face– which had just returned to normal– flamed crimson. “N-Not like _that_. He asked her t-to c-come as his _d-date_.”

Luke squinted slightly as that sunk in, then his jaw dropped and his eyes popped open wide. “What?! They’re _dating_?”

Candace’s hands flapped in the air awkwardly. “P-Please, _shhh_. I d-don’t think Evie is telling anyone.”

Luke frowned, looking a little betrayed. “Why not? We’re her friends!”

“It’s not that, it’s…” Candace bit her lip. “I’m not sure, but I don’t think she wants to admit she… she might have feelings like that. She… she seems very shy about it.”

Luke snorted loudly. “Shy? Evie?”

“Exactly,” Candace agreed with a serious nod. Luke’s head tilted, but understanding dawned with a little less over the top shock this time.

“Ah. Right. Okay. Well, I guess I’ll pretend like I don’t know nothing. It’s weird, though. She has to know everyone would just be happy about it. No one wants her to leave Castanet.”

“Maybe that’s the reason in the first place, Luke.”

They shared a long, worried look. Luke broke it with a shrug and sigh. “We’ll see. Here, I finished it.”

They paused so Candace could very carefully take the poorly knotted and already fraying chain of grass and flower-weeds he’d made. Her mouth was smiling as her fingers delicately trailed over the chain.

“Felt like keeping my hands busy. Sorry, it’s kinda rough. Haven’t done it in a while,” Luke said apologetically. Candace shook her head and slowly lifted it up to set atop her loosely braided hair, more like a crown. Her hair was thick and fluffy enough that it mostly stayed up, sliding over one ear and tickling the corner of her eyebrow on one side.

“I love it. Next time, though, let me show you,” Candace told him with a happy smile. He was grinning as he rocked on his heels and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. “I do these every year. I have a lot of practice.”

“I’ll remember that,” he promised. He threw his arm around her shoulders and led her the rest of the way down towards the festival area. She twisted her hands around the hem of her cardigan, ducking her head to hide the pleased, red-cheeked smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

By the time they finished their bentos, the sun was low enough to stain the horizon a deep, dark orange. Everyone who had come was crowded around the booth where Phoebe and Irene handed out carefully made origami lotus flowers of different shades. They were mostly all red or yellow, but a few were light purple, pink, even blue or green. Evie cleaned up their bento and packed them in Toby’s tacklebox, while he went to get them their lanterns. There was a loud bray of familiar laughter, and she looked up to see Candace and Luke standing close together and sharing a large pink lotus lantern. Luke was laughing loudly, eyes closed and shoulders shaking. Candace was hiding her quiet giggles behind her hand, though her eyes were on Luke and her cheeks tinted the same pink as the softly glowing lantern they held.

Evie grinned in relief. She’d been worried that Luke would’ve scared Candy back into hiding by now, but they were really hitting it off. She should’ve known they’d be okay after the past couple weeks of all of them becoming such close friends.

A small traitorous thought of _they won’t need you if you leave_ flittered through her head, but she quickly shook it away as Toby approached. He held a large yellow lotus in one hand, a bright red in the other, and in the center of each a small stone shimmered faintly.

“My uncle always chose yellow. It was my aunt’s favorite lantern,” Toby explained. Evie held out her hands to take the red lantern from him when he offered it. It was light and delicate, the only substantial weight made by the moonstone inside.

“It’s definitely beautiful, where should I…?” She raised her eyes to his, frowning slightly. He just smiled and, taking her elbow in his hand, led her to the water.

“Hey, Evie! There you are! Have you been with Toby _all day_?” Luke asked as they reached the shore. Toby’s eyebrows drew close together, confusion marring his placid features.

“Yup, sure was, brovolone. Just couldn’t be bothered to wait around, that’s me,” Evie agreed, hip-checking Toby. He glanced over at her, and she fixed a beseeching look on him. Luckily, Toby was slow physically but not _mentally_ , and caught on quickly enough.

“She and Paolo get along like a house on fire. They spent the whole day acting like naughty children,” Toby drawled. Evie groaned, rolling her eyes upwards, as Luke guffawed and even Candy laughed, just as surprised as Luke, though for a different reason.

“See if I ever ask you to help with subterfuge again,” Evie hissed under her breath.

“You tend not to _ask_ first anyway,” Toby said with a sly smirk on his face. Evie flushed hotly and sputtered.

“Is everyone ready?” Anissa asked, coming up on Evie’s other side. She held her own blue lotus, a sweet smile on her pretty face. Dr. Jin’s hand were empty, though, his thumbs hooked in his labcoat pockets and glasses glinting in the rapidly fading light.

“S-Sorry, Anissa, were we being rude?” Candace asked, rather fretfully. Evie noticed then the frayed and loosely tied crown of grass and weed-flowers slipping down Candace’s hair, but it was Luke’s hands refraining from moving away from under Candy’s that had Evie’s eyebrows rising. When she met Luke’s eyes, he only looked back, puzzled and head tilted, somehow looking like Boss and making Evie stifle a snicker and her lantern wobble dangerously.

“No, not at all,” Anissa was saying.

“Occasions such as these are somber ones, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be merry and enjoy life. I doubt the loved ones of the past would want us to be completely solemn today,” Dr. Jin said with a small, firm nod in Candace’s direction. “Though, perhaps some of us could benefit from _some_ solemnity.”

Luke pffted loudly. “If that was about me, you’re wrong. My ma said a day wasn’t done unless we laughed at least once.”

“That’s a wonderful sentiment,” Candace whispered to him. There was a lingering, quiet smile shared between the two of them, Candace actually meeting Luke’s eyes straight on and holding his gaze without flinching or blushing.

“I think there could be a balance of both,” Anissa said diplomatically with a smile for Dr. Jin who looked suddenly very awkward and bashful.

 _Who would’ve thought such a proper, serious_ doctor _could be so awkward?_ Evie thought in amusement.

“I think it’s time,” Toby murmured, just as Perry walked up to the water’s edge.

“Good evening and happy Firefly Festival, everyone,” Perry called out over the small crowd of people. Phoebe was standing near her mother and Mira, each with their own lantern. As Evie looked, Barbara wrapped an arm around Mira’s tiny waist and tucked her close against her side. Mira shuddered and leaned gratefully into Barbara’s mothering embrace. “Working in a church means I’ve seen so much of life’s beauty, but also a great deal of its sadness,” Perry continued, hands clasping in front of him. “Remembering those who came before us, remembering the loved ones we’ve lost, helps ease that sadness, though perhaps you wouldn’t think so. But that love, those precious memories… they glow inside us like the firefly lanterns we light today. There’s beauty in memories, yes, even in sadness. So, let’s take a moment to remember that beauty, and the people we’ve loved and lost, before we set the lanterns on their path.”

Everyone’s head bowed, Evie a beat behind, glancing around in confusion. There was a twinkling buzz as Finn returned, perching on her shoulder just before everyone began to move again.

“I don’t really geddit, but it sure is pretty, isn’t it, Evie?” Finn whispered in her ear, his voice awed as they watched each person there kneel at the water and set their lanterns on the water’s surface.

Candace and Luke knelt together, and, with shared smiles, set their lantern on the river. They knelt on the muddy grass, Candace completely uncaring as it stained her tartan skirt, and watched it float slowly towards the sea. Luke moved first, cupping her elbows to lift her to her feet. He was already tucking her face against his chest as her shoulders shook. Evie took a step towards them, but Toby’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“Sorry, I…I forgot,” she said sheepishly, lifting the lantern awkwardly.

“It’s all right. Just, give them a moment. They probably understand each other better right now than either of us could,” Toby pointed out.

Evie hesitated, but nodded, following him to the water. They were the last to kneel and release their lanterns. They floated quickly towards the rest, as if the other lanterns had been waiting to float away all together. The sun had completely gone, the dusky sky dark purple and heavy with leftover summer day’s heat. She watched as the glittering ball of Finn’s light bounced from lantern to lantern, like a hummingbird in a garden, when suddenly, more and more tiny pinpricks of light began to flicker into life. A thousand tiny Finns dancing over the river and the muddy bank, and the fairy himself dancing with them and laughing innocently.

How could no one else hear him? _They miss so much without magic_ , Evie realized sadly.

“Look, fireflies,” Luke’s voice whispered and Candace’s gasp followed a moment later.

“It’s beautiful. They’re here every year, but it’s always so beautiful,” Mira said, her voice thick and wet and a handkerchief twisted in her hands.

“As amazing as technology is, Mother Nature always finds a way to trump it,” Phoebe agreed, leaning her head on her mother’s shoulder. Barbara sniffled and nodded, patting her daughter’s jade hair fondly.

The little crowd watched in awestruck silence until the fireflies faded away and only Finn was left. An unseen ball of light that rushed to Evie’s shoulder.

“Maybe next year all my brothers and sisters can come and dance with the fireflies, too,” Finn said excitedly.

“Sounds nice,” Evie murmured.

“I’m going to go up to the Spring tonight to tell them and Mother about today. It’s all right, isn’t it?” Finn asked excitedly. She smiled down at him.

“Yeah, not a problem.”

“What was that?” Toby asked from her side. She eeped guiltily.

“Hey, Evie! Toby! Whatcha doin? It’s time to go!” Luke called out from where he and everyone else stood further up the shore.

“Sorry! I just got lost in thought!” she shouted back. She grimaced in embarrassment at Toby. “My bad. I must be more tired than I thought.”

“Apparently a day of rest is hard on you,” he said with a chuckle.

They walked with Candace, Luke, and Phoebe back towards Clarinet. Mira and Barbara had gone ahead, with vague plans to stay up over hot cocoa, and Dr. Jin had walked Anissa home, so it left just the five of them. A grouping that they were well familiar with at this point. They walked mostly in comfortable silence, occasionally breaking it with quiet back and forth about what they planned for the rest of summer. At Luke’s excited glee over sleeping in on his birthday the next day and his dad promising him his favorite cake for lunch and spicy curry, too, the others all shared amused, secretive glances.

“Candy, are you staying with Evie tonight? Maybe we can all do a sleepover or something?” Luke asked as they neared Serenity.

The secretive amused glances turned to apprehension, and panic for Candy and Evie.

“That’s not the… best idea…” Phoebe tried to protest, a little lamely.

“I c-couldn’t possibly. I p-promised Gra’mama I’d be home t-tonight,” Candace lied pitifully.

Luke pouted at both of them. “Aw, man… well, if Toby’s going your way, you don’t mind if I stay over, do ya, Evie? It’s been a while since I stayed over,” Luke asked with a grin. Evie mouthed uselessly at him.

An arm settled over her shoulders and Toby leaned in close. “I’m not walking back home and Candace needs someone to walk her back,” he said with a raised eyebrow.

“Huh? Why can’t everyone stay if _you’re_ staying?”

“Luke, really?” Phoebe huffed, rolling her eyes _hard_ at him while Candace flamed in embarrassment for Evie’s sake.

Not that Evie needed help, since she could probably win against a tomato at Toby’s heavy-handed implication. Which Luke got a second later, his bright eyes popping wide open as he gaped. He grinned a second later and smacked Evie’s back so hard she almost stumbled to the ground, only Toby’s arm around her keeping her up.

“You coulda just said!”

“I- Uh- didn’t…” Evie floundered stupidly.

“I better take ya home, Candy. We’ll leave the lovebirds to their _alone time_ ,” Luke teased, eyebrows waggling obscenely and making everyone groan.

Okay, so Evie sounded more like a tire letting out air and Candace was too busy being horrified for Evie’s sake to make a noise. Phoebe just turned on her heel, shaking her head, and walked towards Garmon alone.

“You don’t h-have to walk me, Luke! You can go up with Ph-Phoebe!”

“And give up a chance to ride the mine-cart at night!? No way. Bye, princess! See ya, Tobes.” He whistled like a cartoon wolf and strode away cackling, Candace at his side and trying to hush him.

“You have him calling me that now?” Toby muttered in amazement.

Evie slowly turned and fixed Toby with an icy glare. “That’s what we’re focusing on?”

Toby raised both hands in surrender and winced. “It was the first thing I came up with! I’ve spent the night here before–”

“But we never had _sex_ before, Fisher! Which you _certainly_ just implied!” Evie interrupted, fists on her hips.

“I didn’t actually _say_ we–”

“Tobias Fisher.”

“My name isn’t actually Tobias.”

“Not the point!” Evie exclaimed, throwing up her hands. She stomped towards her house, skidding to a stop when she heard the plaintive baa of a sheep being woken up. “Fudging fishsticks,” she snapped under her breath, veering towards the bell to let in her animals. Finn might have flown ahead a while ago, when the humans had been walking too slow for him, but she was so used to not cussing, she forgot she could.

“Evvy, wait, I didn’t mean–! I should’ve thought of something else,” Toby said, rushing– actually _rushing_ – to her side. She ignored him to ring the bell and watch each animal trudge into their respective homes for the night. “You know I wouldn’t have done that on purpose. It was just the first thing that popped into my head.”

His hand touched her shoulder hesitantly. She grumbled and turned to him, but didn’t jerk away.

“I know, and it was actually frikkin’ brilliant. I’m just… we never even… _talked_ about it. Not really? Not since the first time you came over, when I said–” Evie broke off and scowled, arms crossing over her chest.

“You said it wasn’t completely off the table, but you weren’t expecting it.”

“Something like that…” Evie grimaced and looked away, frowning hard enough to actually hurt.

“And then you never brought it up again.” Toby stressed the _you_ just enough that Evie’s head jerked up, still scowling in confusion and embarrassment. He dragged a hand through his hair. “We haven’t really talked about any of it, Evvy. I didn’t want to assume anything, or push for anything, when we haven’t even discussed what… what we’re doing.”

Evie glanced away, gnawing on her bottom lip. “I don’t really want to? Discuss it, I mean. I like… I like whatever it is we’re doing. Giving it some sort of name or label? I’m not ready for that, Toby. Not now.” The confession slipped from her mouth like a sigh and his hand on her shoulder squeezed comfortingly.

“I can understand that. I’m okay with that, because I like this, too. I’ll head home, take the long way, so Luke doesn’t see me–” Toby said, his hand falling away.

Hers snapped out in a flash and caught his before he could pull completely away. He startled, frozen in place and speechless.

“That doesn’t mean you have to go. I don’t want a label right now, but… I wouldn’t mind… going farther if you… if you want to, too?” she asked, her smile a little shaky. She wondered if she looked as stupidly hopeful as she felt. Her breath caught as his hand slowly squeezed hers.

“Yeah. I want to, too,” he answered, just as softly, with an equally shaky smile.

She took a small breath, forcing her heart to beat again, though now a little too swiftly, and stepped closer. Their noses brushed, a sweet affectionate gesture that betrayed the feelings Evie wasn’t ready to say out loud yet, before she kissed him with the same hesitant affection. His arm immediately wrapped around her waist and tugged her close, and she hadn’t realized how cool the night air had gotten until all his warmth was covering her, holding her tightly. The kiss ended with a too-loud pop of lips that had them laughing breathlessly, their foreheads knocking.

“You sure? You don’t have to–”

“I don’t like how you started this, but… yeah. Yeah, I’m really sure.” She lifted her eyes just enough to meet his, dazed by the pale green that looked edged in silver in the dim light. “Are you?”

He nodded, his breath warm on her mouth as he exhaled softly. “Yes, definitely.”

“I think that’s a compliment to me this time.”

The resulting laughter made the moment lighter, more like _them_ , and she led him towards her front door. Her heart was thumping too hard and too fast, and her stomach was a coiled knot of heat and nerves. He followed her inside, and she felt… _okay_. Better than, really. But mostly just not _scared_. Not nervous or anxious, not wondering in a pessimistic spiral about what happens next or how fast could she get away before it exploded in her face. It just seemed so simple and straightforward and _good_.

Why was using words so difficult when this wasn’t?


	26. Cakes & Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The beginnin–?” Luke started to ask, frowning slightly. 
> 
> Abruptly, the lights clicked off and the two turned to see everyone else walking forward. Maya stood in the middle, gleeful smile lit up by the dozen or more candles clustered over the pale green surface of the cake. Evie eagerly dodged into the crowd and took up singing, almost all of them a little off-key and pitchy, and only a few purposefully so.

 Knocking.

Again? With the _knocking_?

She groaned irritably, snuffling closer to the warm body she had her arms wrapped around. She groaned again when the back pressed against her cheek shifted and moved away, forcing her to open her eyes to a mere squint. The bed creaked and shuddered as Toby turned over to face her, looking even sleepier than usual (how was that possible?). Evie pressed her face to her pillow, yawning widely into the linen, and accidentally-on-purpose rubbing drool off the corner of her mouth. When she blinked her eyes clear and open to see his lopsided, private, little smile, Evie forgot why she was awake in the first place. Just smiled back goofily and squinted past her blurry nearsightedness.

“Mornin’,” he rasped, knuckles brushing hair off her cheek and behind her ear.

“Mhm.” She wriggled closer and tucked her nose against his collarbone, sighing blissfully as her eyes fluttered closed. He wouldn’t argue to stay awake, not _Toby_. Just a few more minutes would be–

Knock. _Knockknock_.

“Evie!” The voice hissing her name urgently through the front door was disgustingly familiar.

Evie and Toby shared twin looks of surprise and Evie was crawling over him to get off the bed a second later. “I swear, if he’s here for some stupid-fartknockin–” Evie stumbled to a halt in the middle of discarded clothing, shorts yanked on and eyes wide at the birthday paraphernalia still decorating her house.

“Oh _shoot_.”

“Should I–?” Toby started, untangling himself from the knotted mess Evie had left behind in her scurry out of bed.  

“No, no, I got it,” Evie said quickly, snatching up the closest shirt– conveniently one she’d stumbled over– and dragging it over her head. It settled around her thighs, completely covering her shorts and she stared down at her torso trying to figure out why her shirt wasn’t fitting right. The familiar blue finally clicked in her head and she blushed.

“Looks good,” Toby said from the bed, still leaning on his elbow as he actually smiled at her.

She actually barked out a laugh while snatching up her new pair of glasses, and then hurried to the door before Luke could get anymore impatient and sneak a peek inside. Probably only the thought of seeing one or both of them “ _inflagrante_ ” kept him from peeking already.

“You shut your face, Fisher,” she whispered, half-turned back and a hand flapping in his direction. The low sound of his chuckles followed her out the door before she snapped it shut behind her. She yelped, butt hitting the door, when she almost bumped right into Luke, her shoulder actually clipping his when she turned. His hands flailed through the air wildly and he took several large steps back.

“Sorry, Evie, sorry, you just popped out so fast–”

“Didn’t you _hear_ me coming out?” Evie gasped, hand to her chest and glasses sliding down her nose. Her eyes narrowed as she took in his haphazard appearance. It looked like he’d just pulled his jeans on over his pj pants and the matching, very threadbare shirt was hanging loosely around his hips. He wasn’t even wearing his bandana, his blue hair a messy tangle over his face and his gold eyes too wide. “Lu, are you okay? Why are you here so _early_?” she asked, quickly stepping towards him and putting her hands on his shoulders. “What’s happened?”

“I–I had a _dream_ , Evie,” he said it past a wheeze and Evie wondered if maybe she’d heard it wrong.

“Excuse me?”

“A _dream_. A really _really_ bad dream, Evie. What’m I gonna _do_?”

Evie stared at him. “I’m two seconds away from throwing you in the creek…” If he hadn’t sounded and looked so _desperate_ , she wouldn’t have given him the warning, to be honest. “Explain better.”

Luke yanked away and began to actually _pace_ , hands digging through his hair and eyes still too wide. “I was dreaming about birthday cake one minute and the next I was… I was dreaming about _Candy_.”

“Cakes and candy? Sounds like a solid birthday dream–” Evie said, still bewildered.

“No, not _candy_!” Luka interrupted. “ _Candace_.”

Evie froze, jaw dropping, as Luke stared at her almost miserably. Woodenly, she reached out to pat his shoulder. “Bro, everyone has dreams like that. It doesn’t mean anything?”

“No, it wasn’t like that! It woulda been _fine_ if it was, I know they don’t mean nothing!” Luke exclaimed, hands thrown up in the air. “It was… it was so much worse than just some stupid sex dream.”

“Lu, c’mon,” Evie tried again, rubbing his back. Her eyes widened when she felt him shaking. “Tell me exactly what happened, Luke,” she said instead of whatever she’d first planned to say, her voice softer and kinder than she thought she could be.

Luke fell to the ground with a huff, head in hands, and she fell next to him, one arm around his shoulders.

“It can’t be that bad. You’re Mr. Melodramatic, you know,” Evie tried to tease, squeezing him affectionately.

“It was, Evie. So bad. I… I dreamed that we were just holding hands. I don’t know… I think we were laying out somewhere, and everything felt kinda warm and bright and she was just…smiling at me?” He sounded so confused and… wistful. “We spent all day together yesterday, and the whole time, all I could think was how great she was and how pretty she looked when she smiled. So I just thought maybe that was it, but… then I said… I said something, I don’t remember, and she– the dream-she– just reached over to touch my face, like my Ma used to do to my Pops and said… she said _I love you_ ,” he finally forced out hoarsely. He lifted red eyes to Evie’s admittedly shocked face. “I dreamed about her saying _I love you_ , Evie. I think I’m in love with _Candy_.”

Evie blinked again. Slowly turned over all those inconsequential moments, of Luke’s gentle hands and easy, unbreakable focus on Candy. The way his hands hadn’t left hers as they held that lantern together.

“Okay, wait.” Evie held up a hand, the other covering her mouth. “Let’s think about this logically.”

Luke groaned tragically and fell onto his back on the grass, hands over his flaming red face. “She’s too good for me! I knew it!”

“Hey, that is _not_ what I said. Slow your roll, bropperoni.”

He peeked from behind his hands at her. “I think I liked Lu better than whatever you’re doing now.”

“There he is,” Evie laughed, poking his side. “Now, just listen. Yesterday was a very emotional day for both of you, you bonded and spent the whole day together, right?”

Luke frowned. “Yeah, you could definitely say that.”

“And then, last night, well, maybe me ‘n Toby kinda… put it into your head? Being a couple, or whatever. I mean… me n’ Toby aren’t saying anything like _that_ , but him staying the night and being so _damned_ blatant about why, maybe it was kinda like subliminal messaging?” Evie suggested, glaring once at the door when she remembered last night.

Luke sat up quickly, thoughts whizzing and whirring through his head so loudly Evie _saw_ it happening in his gold eyes. “Ya think?” he asked doubtfully.

“Look, you like Candy, right?” Luke nodded, cheeks pink. “But you’re not sure how much. The dream just… gummed up the works. You need to calm down and really think if you really… if you really _love_ her, or if it was just a _dream_. You can’t go half-cocked and confess your feelings if they aren’t real. That would… it break her heart, Lu,” Evie said, reaching over to grasp his shoulder.

The look on his face, the utter disgust at the very idea, had Evie sighing in relief.

“So you, what, think I should just… think about it?” Luke asked with his nose wrinkled. “I’m not much of a thinker. I’m a doer, Eves.”

Evie nodded once, arms crossed over her chest. “Me, too. Thinking too hard about this kinda stuff can be scary, but–”

“I never said I was scared,” Luke interrupted, eyebrows high and tone incredulous. Evie blinked over at him. “Love’s not scary. I _want_ to fall in love. And if I really am… if it’s really Candy, and if she could ever feel the same, I’d be the luckiest guy in the whole world. I ain’t _scared_ of being in love. I am scared that Candy wouldn’t ever feel the same… or breaking her heart if it’s all just a stupid dream scramblin’ me up.”

Evie stared at him with eyes wide and mouth parted. Slowly, she smiled, heart thumping too hard. “People… people have told me I’m brave. But I’ve got nothing on you.” He glanced over at her, blinking rapidly. Evie reached over again, but this time she took up both his calloused warm hands in hers. “If you honestly have feelings for Candy like that, then _she’s_ just as lucky as _you_. You’ve got such a good heart, Luke Carpenter.”

His whole face turned red and he laughed. “Damn, Evie. Way to make a guy feel better.”

“Good. I’m glad I did. Now, you go back home, drink some blueberry juice, and take a nap. Get up and eat some spicy curry with your Pops and Bo. Then, you can come back over here and we’ll share some cake, okay? Don’t worry about that dream. It’ll work out.”

Luke nodded slowly, but frowned. “I don’t think I can just _forget_ it. I… I can’t help it. I just keep seeing her, and _hearing_ her voice in my head, and it just… it gets me right here,” Luke admitted, one fist thumping the middle of his chest. Evie snorted softly.

“Well, then, we’ll think of something to distract you! Maybe some sort of sports day or something!” Evie suggested. Luke grinned widely.

“Yeah! Like soccer!”

“Or… oh! Quidditch!”

“Quidditch?” Luke repeated with a loud laugh that Evie joined.

“Yeah! It’ll be fun! We have enough Potterheads around, we could get together at least one game,” Evie said. Luke got to his feet then, Evie with him.

“Sounds awesome! We’ll plan it tonight over cake,” Luke said, swinging his fist across his body.

“Yes! Perfect! Now, go take that nap,” Evie ordered sternly. “But first…”

Luke only had a second to wait, because in the next, Evie had thrown herself at him, arms around his shoulders as she stood on her tiptoes to give him the hug of his life. He actually gasped at her strength, before returning it, going so far as to lift her off her feet. The return of his familiar exuberance relieved her almost as much as his smile.

“Happy Birthday, Lu-Lu,” she murmured, ducking her face against his shoulder.

“You’re the first one today,” Luke replied, his smile curving against the sea-brine-scented shirt she wore. “Thanks… for all of it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He set her down and she clapped his shoulders. “I’ll see you, kay?”

“Yeah, tonight, princess. Thanks!” Luke agreed, shouting the last word as he turned to run back up to Garmon.

“Next time CALL ME, you IDIOT,” Evie hollered after him. He spun around and ran backwards, finger-gunning at her as he laughed. “What a dork,” she muttered, shaking her head. “Thank the Goddess he didn’t look in the windows.”

She pushed back into her house to see Toby laid out over her bed, bare back rising and falling rhythmically. Of course the lazybones was already asleep again. She really hoped Ozzie didn’t mind losing his second-in-command so often for _her_ sake. She shimmied out of her shorts, but kept the big shirt on before climbing under her blankets. She giggled at Toby’s sleepy protests, and wrapped herself around his back once more. They had at least another hour before they _had_ to get up. She was definitely going to spend that hour right here.

  


The next time she opened her eyes, it was because of the bed moving under her. She hadn’t fallen completely asleep, too used to waking early to do so easily. It was more like dozing, awareness muffed and the sounds of the birds outside just beyond the edge of her consciousness. Blinking sluggishly, she squinted up towards Toby’s face over her. He looked just as sleepy, hair even mussier than usual and pillow creases still etched across his cheek. Evie snorted softly and yawned against her pillow, stretching far enough for her limbs to tremble until she collapsed against the warm sheets.

“Breakfast?” Toby asked in that hoarse sleepy voice that had her flushing against the pillow.

“Mm, yes, breakfast. You can breakfast?” she mumbled thickly. He chuckled as his fingers flicked hair off her cheek.

“Yes, I can breakfast. Do you have a spare toothbrush?”

Evie finally pushed herself up onto her elbow, frowning in thought. “Yeah? Maybe? Lemme look.”

She all but slid to the floor to dig through one of her giant suitcases, muttering under her breath. It was near the bottom of the bed, wedged as far as she’d been able to shove it underneath to keep it out of the way of the bathroom door. Movement at the corner of her eye had her glancing up to see Toby sitting on the edge of the bed closest to her, cross-legged and smirking slightly.

“I am going to need that back,” he said, drawling and slow, finger pointing at her back. Evie stared at him, then blinked and laughed behind her hand to cover any morning breath.

“You mean you _don’t_ want to treat all the townsfolk to your bare bod? How selfish, Tobes,” Evie teased, auburn eyes glittering in amusement.

“Maybe later. I need to tan a bit more,” he replied. Evie snorted even louder and dug through her suitcase again. She missed the fleeting look of consternation on his face.

“You… you didn’t finish unpacking?” he asked slowly.

Evie shrugged and shoved against some of her woolen winter socks. “When I first got here, I wasn’t sure if I was gonna stay, and then I just got too busy. ‘Sides, this place is sorta cramped already. I wanna make sure most my stuff is outta the way whenever I get around to fixing it up,” she answered absently. She let out a quiet ‘aha’ under her breath and shimmied back onto the bed. Flopping around inelegantly, Evie managed to bounce into a sitting position and held up a toothbrush still in its box. “I got one!”

Toby chuckled under his breath, hand wrapping around her wrist instead of taking the toothbrush. He looked strangely _relieved_ about something, and she felt her eyebrows lowering, not yet a true frown, as she glanced over his face. Then, she realized he was pulling her closer, her knees automatically shuffling over blankets at the gentle tug towards him. The hand not trapped flailed through the air before slapping over her mouth.

“W-wait, wait, morning breath!”

“I’ll suffer through if you will,” he replied, one eyebrow rising and a teasing smirk on his face.

“You’re the worst,” she muttered, words muffled by her hand.

He just tugged her closer, smirk becoming an outright smile. She rolled her eyes and sighed, but braced one hand on his knee and sank into the soft, closed-mouth kiss. Even something so simple and chaste had a shiver running down her spine. They broke apart, his thumb rubbing small circles over the knob of her wrist, and Evie knocked her forehead against his, trying to still her ridiculously too fast heartbeat over something so innocent.

“Hmm, you were right,” Toby murmured, sounding contemplative and serious.

“Huh?” Evie didn’t even bother to open her eyes.

“Definitely should’ve brushed your teeth first.”

Evie gaped at Toby, who just stared solemnly back. His mouth twitched at the corner. And Evie broke. With a shouted _‘you dickwomble_ ’, she barreled into him, knocking him onto his back on the bed as he burst into laughter. He fended off the toothbrush she tossed at his face before she dove for the only pillow on the bed. Between gasps and breathless chuckles, they wrestled over control of the pillow, jabbing their fingers into each other’s sides and armpits. Just as Evie managed to throw most of her body over Toby’s, crowing in victory as she teetered dangerously on the edge of the bed, she heard the quiet twinkle of a familiar bell.

Her grip loosened minutely, wide eyes darting towards the kitchen window she always left just barely ajar, and Toby yanked the pillow from her hands. She yelped, limbs pinwheeling, and tumbled off the side, balance completely shot.

“Goddess, Evvy!” Toby rolled over the side of the bed, face flushed red from exertion and shoulders heaving with each breath. He looked concerned _and_ like he’d just done wind sprints. She burst into fresh gales of laughter, still breathless and a little dizzy from the fall, and the sound of Finn’s trilling wings filled the house.

“Evie, why are you on floor? Are you sick?” Finn asked, zooming into sight and hovering over her anxiously.

“I-I’m _fine_ ,” she wheezed out. She forced herself up onto her hands, completely missing Toby’s outstretched hand until she was already mostly upright. She grinned gratefully at him and discreetly tugged his shirt a little lower down her thighs, eyes flickering to Finn. “I think it’s time to get breakfast started, though. Who knows when Candy will show up to make cookies? Or if Luke will pop back up at any second,” she added wryly.

“How do you feel about water conservation?” Toby asked, an eyebrow rising. Evie blushed tomato red and sputtered.

“Not _that_ strongly,” Evie retorted firmly. And a little regretfully. But no way would she be able to explain about sharing a _shower_ with Toby to Finn. Oh _hell_ no to that. “You can go first and take five minutes if you’re that worried about saving the whales, Fisher.”

“Well, that’s a shame,” he said with a sly grin. Evie got to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff that belied the pleased curve to her mouth. “If you set everything out, I’ll cook while you shower.”

“Sounds good to me,” Evie agreed, looking over at him fondly. He slipped off the bed and stretched, arms reaching high over his head and bare chest on display. She had to tuck her hands into her armpits and look away to keep from _touching_. He was all slender and lithe, with a soft tummy that had her itching to reach out and grasp. Tug close and revel in the sea-briny scent and soft warmth of his skin.

He was definitely dangerous to her focus.

“We work well together, then,” he said, breaking through her thoughts. She blushed to her hairline at the sweet kiss to her cheek, the words rocking her onto her heels.

They really _did_ work well together. Too well for her peace of mind.

She watched him saunter around the bed towards the bathroom door, the pants he’d– _thankfully_ – pulled on and left on when Luke had shown up earlier hanging loose around his hips. Remembering something, she hurriedly looked over the bed and snatched the long, thin box from the covers.

“Oi, fishbreath,” Evie called over. He stopped in the doorway, frown flickering over his face, just for Evie to toss it at him. “Think fast.”

He grunted in surprise and fumbled, barely managing to keep the thing in his hands. He glanced down at the toothbrush and snorted under his breath. “Thanks. I’d appreciate a shirt when I’m done, too.”

“I’m sure I have an extra somewhere. I bet you could pull it off,” Evie replied in amusement. He just laughed and stepped into the room.

“I do look great in yellow,” he said just before closing the door.

Evie threw back her head to laugh as Finn fluttered up to perch on her shoulder.

“He’s staying over here a lot. Am I gonna havta stay up with Mother more often now?” he asked plaintively.

Guilt stabbed her between the ribs and Evie’s laughter ended abruptly. The sound of the shower squeaked and rattled from the bathroom, and Evie quickly reached up to cup Finn in her hands. He came willingly, wings buzzing contentedly as she nuzzled against his squishy cheek.

“No way, Finn. I’d never kick you out for someone else, not like that. We’re partners,” Evie reminded him firmly. He sighed in relief.

“I’m glad. It’s okay if you want him to stay more, though. His breakfast is better’n yours, anyway,” Finn told her magnanimously.

She snickered in relief and set him on her shoulder once more. “Yeah, yeah. I know your criteria for a… a kissing… friend…” Evie trailed off weakly, ears steaming.

“That’s right! I still like Renee’s pancakes the best, but Toby cooks _all right_.” Finn tilted his head as Evie made it over to the fridge and began to rifle through. “Hey, Evie?”

“Mm?” she mumbled, wondering which eggs were the ones Candace left and the ones she’d saved.

“Why aren’t ya wearing any pants?”

She dropped her head against the fridge and groaned.

 

* * *

 

Her whole house– shack– smelled like cookies and spinach cake. The lights were out, having been warned just minutes ago by Dale that Phoebe was on the way with the birthday boy. It meant she’d already stubbed her toe and Finn was crowding close to her ear and jangling loud enough with his barely contained excitement to deafen her, but her own anticipation kept her from being out of sorts over it. Evie could barely hold back her grin when Luke knocked at the door. She could hear him outside with Phoebe– worrying if Evie’d gone and forgotten his birthday, even though he’d _literally_ just been there that morning, and how in the world could she forget birthday plans within a couple hours?– although she couldn’t quite hear Phoebe’s quieter and shorter replies. Perhaps she was finding it just as difficult to keep a straight face as the group of young folk crouched in the dark and listening. Renee and Maya were giggling, heads bowed close, as Owen hissed at them, breaking off into his own barely muffled chuckles.

“I feel like I’m eight years old again,” Anissa whispered to Kathy as Evie shuffled awkwardly past. Another round of snickers went through the crowded living area.

Evie shushed at them, then cracked the door barely ajar, peeking out to where Luke was huffing outside the door. Phoebe was standing just behind him, hands in her pockets, and mouth pressed into a thin, tight line.

“Hey, brochilada, what’s shakin?” Evie asked as nonchalantly as possible with only her head peeking around the door.

Luke stared at her while Phoebe barely smothered an ugly snort.

“It’s my _birthday_. We have _plans_ ,” Luke said incredulously.

Evie blinked as owlishly and innocently as possible. “Oh, yeah. I totes forgot.”

“You _totes_ forgot? I just came by this morning!” Luke exclaimed, throwing both his hands in the air.

“Yeah, but then I fell back asleep. I mean, you came by _really_ early.” Evie pointed out. She let the door open only a little wider and rubbed the back of her head, sighing wearily. “I was about to head to bed. Have an early night, yanno.”

“Ear- _Early_?! It’s barely five o’clock!” Luke said, jaw dropping. He actually gestured towards the sun that was still pretty high over the horizon. “ _Five o’ clock_ , Evie!”

“Repeating the time doesn’t make me any less tired, brottata,” Evie retorted with an eye roll that could put emo teens to shame.

Luke sputtered in outraged shock. He even looked a little hurt and Evie had to bite her lip to keep from blowing the secret. Or laughing. She was about fifty-fifty.

“Well, he’s here now, we both are. Let’s just get something at Ocarina together. The three of us,” Phoebe said quickly, putting both her hands on Luke’s shoulders and winking at Evie just out of his sight-line.

“I _guess_ I can do that. But I’m not gonna stay long, so don’t even think about suggesting Brass Bar,” Evie warned, pulling herself back together quickly. Only to waver again at the sad wounded noise Luke made.

“Okay, yeah, Ocarina’s not so bad. Maybe Maya hasn’t eaten an entire cake,” he said with a droop to his shoulders.

Evie stepped back and swung open the door, making sure it was wide open before she clicked on her light. Luke, who had been staring at his boots, almost jumped into Phoebe’s arms as all six of his oldest friends crowded inside jumped into sight and _bellowed_ –

“ _Happy birthday, Luke!_ ”

–while pulling the strings on half a dozen different noise-and-streamer crackers from all around him. He gawped at them, gold eyes wide and face covered in ruffly bits of colored paper. Then, he broke into a grin and grabbed the nearest person– Owen, incidentally– to drag him into a half-Nelson.

“You jerks, all y’all! That was real mean– Evie! You’re the worst!” he exclaimed, laughing and pointing at Evie who was still half-hidden behind the door and grinning shamelessly.

“Thank you!” she said, preening. “That’s the first time I’ve ever done a surprise party. I think I did well.”

“Don’t congratulate _yourself_ , Evie,” Anissa admonished. Evie blushed and rubbed the back of her head, chuckling awkwardly.

“C’mon, we have to sing! Look at all this cake we have to eat!” Maya exclaimed, holding up one of the two cakes that she’d ended up bringing. Luke’s eyes bugged out of his head.

“Now, don’ forget the candles!” Kathy said, shaking a few of the thin, neon-bright candles from a small box into her hand.

“I got matches,” Owen offered quickly. “But I don’t think we can fit a whole twenty candles on top o’ this…”

“Don’ be a quitter, Oh-bro,” Kathy said with a wink. Owen chuckled and bumped their shoulders together lightly.

“Oi, oi, I wanna light ‘em,” Luke said as he eagerly reached for the cake. Anissa and Renee slapped his hands at almost the exact same time, making him jump back and burst out laughing.

“You get to make the wish, so let us get it ready,” Renee scolded.

“That’s right. Birthday boy gets to sit and relax _and_ pick out his first gifts,” Anissa said brightly.

“Ooooh goodie, gifts!” Luke let Evie lead him to her bed, the only place big enough to lay out all the gifts they’d brought. He skidded to a stop next to it and levelled Evie with a suspicious squint. “You did wash this bed, right?” he muttered under his breath, hand cupping the side of his mouth. Evie flamed red from the collar of her shirt to her hairline.

“ _Yes, of course I did_. Now, pick your darn present!”

Luke held up his hands, laughing hard enough to shake his whole body. “Okay, okay, I will. But where’s Toby? And… Candy?” He actually looked lost for a second, heartbroken at the idea Candace hadn’t come to his party. Evie patted his back.

“She’s coming with her sister later. She’s the one that brought all the decorations and came by earlier to bake cookies and stuff. No way she’d miss it,” Evie assured him

“If she was here already, why’d she leave?”

“Cuz she had to go get her sister and she thought your ‘ _best’_ friends should be the ones for the beginning. No matter how many times I told her you would’ve wanted her to stay,” Evie explained with a sigh and shrug.

“The beginnin–?” Luke started to ask, frowning slightly.

Abruptly, the lights clicked off and the two turned to see everyone else walking forward. Maya stood in the middle, gleeful smile lit up by the dozen or more candles clustered over the pale green surface of the cake. Evie eagerly dodged into the crowd and took up singing, almost all of them a little off-key and pitchy, and only a few purposefully so. Somehow Luke managed to blow out all of the candles in one go, grinning widely and breathlessly at the end, and laughed under slaps to his back and extra-tight hugs around his neck. They demolished the first cake in seconds, the biggest slice given to Luke first, of course. Evie was pleasantly surprised how much she’d liked her own relatively small piece and wished she hadn’t been so dubious about it before the slices were doled out. She’d been sure she wouldn’t like it, but it was pretty delicious.

They played a game of ‘Never-Have-I-Ever’ solely to embarrass him and get his fingers to fall as quickly as possible each round. Most of them were embarrassing anecdotes from his childhood, but even Evie thought up a few that cornered him and had everyone laughing. By the time the presents were being shoved into his arms, a hat that been decorated by Evie with Candace’s supplies the day before was already sitting jauntily on his head, kept on by the thin elastic band that cut awkwardly into his jaw. The sheer amount of glitter on it was blinding– a cacophony of color that showered over his blue hair and caught in his eyebrows within minutes. Owen’s gift was the smallest, it seemed, until Luke flipped open the card to see a picture of a shiny new copper axe inside.

“It’s waiting for you in your workshop, man,” Owen wheezed as Luke hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe.

“And my gift I had to leave at home, but when you have everything ready for her, you can come get her,” Renee said, handing over a fancy black certificate holder that held an adoption certificate she’d gotten professionally printed at Simon’s. “I know you love Rocky, but now you can have your own ostrich living up at in Garmon with you. Dale promised it’d be fine by him.”

Luke’s eyes actually swam with tears. “Really? I’ll be able to take it home with me?”

“Yup, as soon as Rocky’s latest egg hatches. We’ve been incubating it just for you. Oh my!” Renee gasped, giggling, when Luke flung himself at her and wept against her shoulder. “There, there, Luke.”

“Yeah, pull yourself back t’gether, Lukester. You still got all these other presents. This is a purdy one… from Candace?” Kathy wondered aloud, holding up a very pretty blue gift bag spilling over with tinsel and glittery tissue paper.

Luke jerked upright and stared over at it. “Candy? She left a present?” he asked, rubbing at his damp face.

“Of course she did,” Evie said with an eyeroll.

Luke took it eagerly and tore the paper out like an excited kid. Evie was both amused and annoyed by the amount of glitter she’d have all over her house now. He pulled out an envelope, which he carefully put back in the bag to read later, and a small box wrapped in a bright red cloth. He untied it to realize it was actually a new bandana, vibrantly crimson in color with bright yellow lightning bolts embroidered across it. Evie stared at it, wondering if Candace had actually made that herself. It wouldn’t make sense for her to order it, being a seamstress… Luke was staring at it, too, quiet and smiling pensively as everyone else leaned in close to _ooh_ over the beautiful color and threadwork.

“She has such a way with the needle. I’ll never be as good as her.” Anissa sighed softly, fingers pressed to her cheek.

“It looks almost machine made. It’s remarkable,” Phoebe agreed.

“Oh, _oh_ , what’s in the box?!” Maya pleaded, shaking Luke’s arm. He blinked, as if snapping out of a trance, and then carefully folded the bandana to place back in the gift bag with the envelope.

“I’m lookin’, just hold on a sec,” he said with a grin at Maya. The box, now that it was uncovered, was plain and black. It looked almost like a jewelry box, which seemed strange, until Luke opened it and everyone saw the item lying pristine and perfectly-fitted to the shaped innards of the box.

“ _Oooh_ , now that’s _fancy_ ,” Maya gasped in delight. “She doesn’t look it, but she does have such nice taste, don’ she?”

“I’ll break this!” Luke exclaimed, eyes too wide on the watch lying innocuously in front of him.

“Actually, if that’s what I think it is,” Phoebe said, adjusting her glasses, “it’s meant to be rather durable. The glass front should be almost impossible to scratch or crack, being made of the same sapphire glass that they’re building those new smartphones with.”

“Brorrito, it’s got a calendar and back-lighting. You won’t get lost in the forest for a whole week again with this,” Evie teased, poking his side to make him cringe. It successfully broke the spell and Luke shook the watch into his hand.

He poked his tongue out to concentrate as he latched the watch around his wrist. Then, he twisted it around so the face of it was resting on the back of his wrist. “Hey, she already set the time and date!”

“It’s lovely. And it _looks_ rather rugged and durable, just like Phoebe said,” Anissa said approvingly.

“That girl really knows how to present. Mine ain’t half as nice as that,” Kathy said with a grin and shake of her head.

“I think that even beat my shiny new axe,” Owen agreed with a chuckle.

“Speaking of which, let’s open the rest. We’ve got a time limit, yanno,” Renee said, clapping her hands briskly. “Now, which one’s next? Maya’s?”

“I already gave my present! I baked the second cake for you, Lukey!” Maya told him proudly. Almost everyone else blanched to sickly-looking grey. “What?”

Luke glanced over at Evie, a hopeless little smile on his face as he held up the watch. Evie smiled back with an awkward shrug. A large _heavy_ package was shoved into Luke’s arm, breaking their private look.

“Mine’s next, Carpenter. Hop to,” Phoebe said, smiling.

The sanding gun from Phoebe, the basket full of blueberry jams and mini-pies from Anissa (made from the last of the blueberries of spring), and a homemade ‘coupon’ from Kathy promising a “LuLu Sundae Special’ (a banana split sundae smothered in chocolate and blueberry sauce) added to the Brass Bar menu, that he could order any time, any day, for free (provided they had the ingredients) all went over much better than Maya’s cake present, fortunately. Though, none were quite as awe-inspiring as the bandana and watch from Candace. Lastly, Evie handed over yet another card and a small box wrapped in balloon-decorated paper.

“I got Barbara and your dad to help me pick it out and order it. Oh, and the card is from Toby. He left it here to give to you,” Evie said with a grin.

“Thanks, Evie, but if it’s another watch, I’mma havta give it back,” Luke joked, already tearing into the envelope. He flipped the card open and whooped, fistpumping excitedly. “A whole day of deep sea fishing?! Toby told me ‘bout it a couple weeks ago, but we weren’t sure when we’d be able to go out. Awesome!”

“Only one left, hurry up. I’m starvin’,” Owen urged, grinning.

Luke huffed, but tore through the paper quickly. The small box wasn’t filled with that molding inside, so the gift inside rattle around a little when he shook it. He grinned and pulled off the lid to see a wooden handle, stained dark blue with bronze bolts. He lifted it out and expertly flipped the blade from where it was hidden within the handle. It gleamed bright and shiny from the oil Dale had shown Evie how to use while sharpening it.

“Your dad said yours was gettin’ old. And, well, he tries to talk big about you not wasting time whittling, but he still told me it’s something you needed. You like it?” Evie asked, fidgeting excitedly.

“I _love_ it. Thanks!” Luke exclaimed, he moved to hug her, and froze when everyone leaned back with gasps of shock. He laughed awkwardly, flipped the knife closed, and _then_ reached over to hug Evie tightly. “It’s great, princess.”

“I got you a shirt, too. But I didn’t have anything to wrap it in. After this morning, it’s extra fitting,” Evie said, patting his back before leaning away and reaching towards the ground.

“Huh, what d’ya mean?” Luke asked, stuffing the knife in his pocket.

Evie just dug out the plastic mailing bag from under her bed and held out the dark red shirt. Luke ripped the bag open. He flapped the shirt open and his eyes flicked over the front, mouth moving as he read. Before he even got to the end, he was grinning around the soundless words.

“A lion…?” Maya asked, nose wrinkling.

“It’s a Gryffindor shirt!” Renee exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

“I have one just like it. Twinsies,” Evie told him.

“We’re already, like, half a Quidditch team!” Luke joked. He dropped the shirt on his lap and immediately started tearing off the shirts he already had on.

“Oh my goodness!” Maya squeaked, covering her pink face.

“You should wash that first…” Anissa advised, sighing and looking away.

“Nah, no way. I’m gonna wear this all day. This and my cool new watch. You guys, thanks. This was an awesome birthday. Best one since I was a kid,” Luke said sincerely, eyes bright and mouth grinning wide enough to hurt.

“You’re still a kid. You’re barely twenty,” Owen said, laughing and rubbing Luke’s head.

“You’re not much older’n me!” Luke protested.

“Still the baby. Even Maya’s older than you,” Renee teased.

“Y’all’re the worst,” Luke grumbled, still smiling.

“Anyway, what’s with this noise, like we’re done or something?” Evie asked getting to her feet and grimacing over the mess.

“Huh?” Luke asked. Everyone else was also getting up, going for the balloons and the few dishes still sitting on the counter. Maya’s cake was also taken, but mostly so it could be discreetly thrown away without Maya seeing it.

“That’s right. It’s just about dark enough. We better go before it’s too dark to see what I’m doing,” Phoebe said, hurrying towards her small pack by the door. She checked the flashlight inside with a satisfied nod.

“To see what? Where’re we goin’?” He stared, bewildered, as Kathy and Owen grabbed an arm each and led him towards the door.

“You’ll see~” Renee and Maya sang and then giggled.

“Wait, wait!” Evie grabbed the pretty blue gift bag and pulled free the fancy red bandana inside. Luke protested in confusion, then spluttered into silence when Evie wrapped the bandana around his head, neatly covering his eyes and tying it tightly. She chuckled when she realize she’d tied it right over the bandana he always wearing. “There. Now you’re ready.”

“Where are you guys taking me?!” Luke exclaimed, laughing, as Evie placed her hands on his shoulders and gently shove-led him towards her front door. Anissa hurried to open it, and the whole lot of them trouped out, singing happy birthday in as many different rhythms and even languages as they could think of; Anissa blew them away with a surprisingly and beautifully fluent version in Hindi.

Their feet left hard-packed dirt to stumble into the soft sand of the beach. Evie grinned and waved as Luke’s head turned this way and that uselessly. The group around them ran over the sand and Evie held Luke still in the middle of the beach, just where the path completely disappeared and the ocean spread in front of them. They weren’t quite facing west, so they weren’t looking straight into the setting sun, thankfully, but it was still a gorgeous sight. With a flourish, Evie untied the bandana and jumped away.

“Ta-da, birthday boy!” Evie announced with arms open wide.

Luke took just about two seconds to take it all in, blinking rapidly; the huge crowd of every single one of his friends and a few extra, the grill lit up with bright, ready charcoal, the balloons tied to chairs and cooler handles, and the sky stained gold and red as if to match him. Then, Luke grinned wide enough to show almost every single one of his teeth and actually got teary-eyed, rubbing the corner of his eye with his gloved fist.

“Wow, everyone, thank you!”

“It was actually mostly Evie,” Renee said, giggling.

Luke whooped and bounded forward. Evie barely managed to yelp, hands up to ward him off, to no effect, as both his arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her into one of his overly-exuberant, spinning hugs. “I shoulda known it was all you, Eves! It’s _awesome_!”

Evie laughed against his shoulder, hugging him just as tightly with both hands clutching his vest. “You’re one of my best friends, Lu. I had to do _something_ for your birthday,” she muttered, giving him an extra squeeze. She straightened up and flailed a little. “But it wasn’t just me! It was Candy, too. She helped a lot, and Phoebe helped with the best part!” Luke set Evie down and turned to where Evie was pointing.

Candace jumped in place where she stood next to her sister. “I-I only did a little,” she whispered, shuffling awkwardly and fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. Luke swooped her up into a hug, laughing loudly as Candace shrieked and hid her face against his neck, both her arms thrown over his back and holding on tight enough for her knuckles to whiten.

“Thanks a lot, Candy. You’re the best. Y’all are! This is really really _really_ the awesomest birthday ever. Really, thanks everyone,” Luke said, still holding the red-faced Candace aloft as if he’d forgotten she were there.

 _Or just didn’t want to let go_ , Evie thought to herself, biting her lip. As everyone rushed forward to pile Luke with hugs this time, Candace caught in the middle and flaming hot enough to compete with the grill, Evie stayed back and frowned pensively. That morning came rushing back, with all of Luke’s characteristic dramatics and uncharacteristic anxiety, and Evie couldn’t help but watch Candace. How, even after Luke finally put her back on her feet with a sheepish smile, she kept close, eyes lingering on his profile when he turned away.

Candace couldn’t… could she?

“So why are you suddenly on the outskirts of everything?” Toby asked, coming up beside her. She startled slightly, then huffed and knocked her shoulder against his. “Well?”

“I’m just… thinking a few thoughts. That’s all. I better throw myself back in the thick of things before Luke notices and complains, though,” she said with a grin over at him.

He nodded, and tilted his head towards the grill. “I’ll be over there.”

“You mean you won’t be _here_?” Evie teased, cheeks tinged pink. His mouth quirked up and he leaned down. His lips brushed the shell of her ear, breath warm on her skin and sending goosebumps down her spine.

“I’ll always be here, no matter where I am,” he promised quietly.

She watched him walk away, heart beating too fast and mouth too dry. Her hands reached up to twist into the thick blue overshirt she wore. A dancing ball of light dropped to her shoulder. Finn’s hand patted her cheek as his wings twinkled with leftover glow.

“Evie, are you okay? Arencha hungry?” he asked worriedly. Evie blinked and smiled affectionately down at him.

“Yeah, I really am. Did you like that cake earlier?”

“You betcha!”

She jogged over to where the party was in full swing, an actual boombox from the _nineties_ blaring music as loudly as it could, and food being set on to the grill. Selena was hovering between Kathy and Maya, Luna and Candace were chatting with Anissa, and Owen was helping Phoebe set out fireworks (mainly by keeping Luke’s hands away from them). Chase, of course, was at the grill with Toby, looking pleasantly surprised at how deftly the fisherman handled it while somehow simultaneously looking like he was barely exerting himself. Renee bounced her way over the sand towards Evie, quickly linking arms and dragging her towards the fireworks.

“You havta help us keep him entertained. Who knows what’ll happen if he snags one,” Renee joked, laughing at Luke’s outraged protest.

“I gotta distract myself, too, or else _I’ll_ be in danger of blowing ‘em all up,” Evie said, throwing herself on Luke’s back and blowing a raspberry on his neck.

“Ugh, gross, stop!”

“Nuh-uh! C’mon, let’s go play in the ocean! We’ve all got bathing suits on,” Evie suggested eagerly.

“I don’t have _mine_ on, no one told _me_!” Luke complained even as Kathy whooped and tore her shirt over her head.

Evie just laughed and jumped back, tossing off her shirt but leaving on her shorts. She always wore swimming trunks with whatever suit she happened to own, so it wasn’t that different. “What, scared of getting your pants wet, Lu-Lu?”

“Lu-Lu?” Selena asked, a thin eyebrow rising as she smiled.

“He’s my brostata, I call him what I like,” Evie told Selena with a grin. “How are you likin’ Castanet? Everyone welcome you with eerie amounts of cheerfulness?” she asked.

Selena actually giggled behind her hand, flipping her pretty red hair over her shoulder and cocking her hip. “You know it. It’s like being a mini-celebrity. I think I might hang around just a little longer. … did you…?” the teen looked a little uncomfortable for a moment and guilt had Evie ducking her head.

“Oh, uh, not yet? It’s been too busy since you’ve come. But… I think I’ll have some time tomorr–”

“Evie, look out!” Finn shouted a moment before everyone around her starting laughing uproariously and two familiarly strong arms wrapped around her waist. She barely caught sight of Selena’s eyes widening, then she was swept off her feet as Luke cackled maniacally behind her.

“Holy Goddess, what the _crackerjacks_ are you _doing_?” Evie shrieked, half-laughing, arms clutching at Luke’s as she kicked and flailed to no avail. Although she might be broader and probably heavier than Luke, she still didn’t have half his strength or height on her side. She was carted towards the ocean, laughing herself breathless, as easy as a life-size doll. “Don’t you do it, Carpenter, I’ll kill you!”

“What’d I say about _Lu-Lu_?” he responded, just before water lapped over their feet and he _threw_ them both into the water.

They were followed seconds later by Owen, Kathy, and Renee, who all ganged up on Luke with Evie the moment the two of them broke the surface. Evie gasped and wheezed, soaked head to toe, and helped dunk Luke gleefully. They were joined by Anissa and Selena, both too classy to join in the dunking, but Maya followed after in a frilly eye-blinding pink suit with a glow-in-the-dark frisbee they all eagerly tossed around randomly when they got mostly bored of dunking the birthday boy. Evie and Luke missed the most, flailing and splashing their way towards the frisbee at the same time whenever one of them missed. It helped that Luke still had on his jeans that were much more constricting than Evie’s shorts, so she was able to beat him usually. They played in the water until it was almost completely dark, and came back out of the surf, soaked and shivering, to the fire that Phoebe and Candace had managed to get started. Luna was near the cooks, standing just far enough away that none of the smoke drifted over her, but in an animated conversation with Chase. Sometime while they were swimming, Julius had come and was talking with the two and Toby, though Luna’s many pointed glares in his direction reminded Evie sharply of Renee’s words so long ago.

Luna _really_ did not like him, and seemed to be keeping him from Candace by leaving her whole body between him and where Candace was handing Phoebe an armful of logs. Fortunately, the moment Candace saw them coming, she rushed forward with so many towels she was almost hidden behind them. And far away from the danger zone that was Julius.

“D-don’t catch a cold!” Candace said anxiously, flittering between all of them.

“I hope you have extras, Candy. I didn’t bring anything,” Luke said slicking his hair back and grinning down at her. Candace blushed beet-red at his state of damp undress and shoved one at his bare chest.

“Y-You c-can use m-mine,” she stammered painfully. Luke grinned and rubbed at his face and hair ineffectually.

“Thanks, it smells like you- _your shop_ , yanno, that purple flowery stuff all your stuff smells like,” Luke hurriedly blurted, his own cheeks pink.

Candace huffed and took his towel in her own hands, forcing him to bend down so she could rub his hair dry herself. “You’re going to c-catch your death, Luke. It’s… it’s lavender. It keeps away the bugs,” she added quietly.

“It’s summer! I’m fine!” He peeked out from under the towel, smiling and hair falling over his face. “Whatever it is, lavender, it smells nice, too.”

“Th-thanks,” she whispered, letting the towel fall over his shoulders and her hands falling further, fidgeting with the cuffs of her cardigan.

“C’mon, stop motherin’ him! He’ll learn soon enough. It’s time for eatin’!” Kathy told Candace, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around.

“That’s right! Fresh grilled seafood!” Renee said eagerly, rushing forward to link arms with Candace.

“Ugh, there’s more than that, right?” Owen muttered, trudging by with Maya on his back who was breathless and giggling.

“Don’t be _mean_ , Owen~ Chase made it, it’s gonna be _de~licious~_ ” Maya said, somehow singing some of her words.

“Not even Chase can make seafood good,” Owen said doubtfully.

“There’s chicken and a whole bunch of vegetables over here, Gravel, stop whining!” Chase called over his shoulder, not even breaking eye contact with Luna and immediately lowering his voice to continue whatever he was saying to her. She raised an eyebrow at him as Owen laughed.

Evie shuffled closer to Luke, who was standing strangely still and frozen to the same spot, towel pressed over his face and head ducked. She punched his bicep lightly, catching his attention. It was dark enough that she could barely see the light flush on his face by wavering firelight. The look he gave her– the crooked, self-effacing, little smile– had her heart clenching, and she wanted desperately to spill out her suspicions, but it wasn’t the time now.

“Hey, Lu, you got it together?” she murmured, nudging her shoulder to his and shivering. He wrapped his damp arm, somehow already warmer than her, around her shoulders and noogied the side of her head.

“Yeah, I got it t’gether,” he said reassuringly.

“You two coming? Anything wrong?” Anissa asked, walking up from behind them with Selena, the faintly glowing frisbee in her hands.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you were both half-drowned,” Selena said a little sardonically, though her mouth was smiling. And her eyes were lingering on Luke’s bare shoulders and chest. “You spent more time underwater than above.”

“Well, that’s the fun part!” Luke protested, laughing and more his usual self.

Evie resisted the urge to cover Luke like a too-protective older sister, her eyes darting to where Candace was standing between Kathy and Renee, giggling and holding a plate. But what if…

“I thought you _weren’t_ a kid anymore? Isn’t it your, like, twentieth birthday today?” Selena asked, fists on her hips. Evie noticed then that Selena was wearing a bikini, curves and perfect tanned skin glowing orange and crimson from the firelight. She was _gorgeous_ , but her Hollywood-flawless looks and ruby eyes were being focused on _Luke_. It was like watching someone flirting with a brother, one that happened to be in a very delicate place emotionally and with not a whole lot of skill in introspection. (Yeah, she knew just how ironic it was for _her_ to be thinking that…)

“Selena, you’re still a teenager, should you really be scolding Luke about his age?” Anissa teased, chuckling behind her hand. Selena tossed her hair over her shoulder, baring her throat and shoulders as naturally as breathing.

“Everyone knows _women_ mature faster than _boys_ ,” she said haughtily.

Luke held onto the ends of his towel around his neck and threw back his head to laugh. “If being twenty means I can’t throw Evie around the ocean, then I’m gonna stay nineteen forever.”

“Don’t be a dork. Next time I’m throwing _you_ around. Just look at these guns, no, really! I’m not so puny anymore!” Evie said, flexing her biceps and posing like a bodybuilder.

“Dude, looking good. You’ll be the next Schwarzenegger!” Luke agreed, throwing her two thumbs-up with a wide grin.

“OI! TOO FAR!” Evie exclaimed, using her towel to rat-tail him. He yelped and ran over the sand, laughing hysterically as Evie tripped and stumbled after him.

“It was a compliment!” he yelled over his shoulder.

“You called me a Terminator! _Not_ a compliment, you cheese doodle!”

“A what?” Owen asked in confusion, reaching into a cooler for a drink as Luke raced by, Evie just seconds behind him.

“Ignore the animals,” Chase told him firmly. He reached in the cooler to grab a bottle of chilled apple juice and replaced the can in Owen’s hand with it. Owen stared down at it, then smirked at Chase, who merely glared back, his arms crossed. Owen held up his hands in surrender and took the juice without a word. Kathy stared at them, eyes a little wide and mouth softening into a relieved smile. Chase caught the glance and rolled his eyes with a scoff, though his eyes skirted away.

Evie and Luke eventually made it back to the food, laughing and flushed, and reaching with eager hands for the plates Anissa and Renee handed them. Almost everyone ended up circling the fire as the coals in the grill died. It wasn’t a huge bonfire by any means, but it was wide enough around for everyone to surround it easily and to quickly discourage Owen and Luke from making a bet to see if they could jump over it. Somehow, Evie ended up sitting on the sand next to Toby, their shoulders brushing and knees bumping comfortably, Candace and Luna curled up on a beach blanket on Evie’s other side. On Toby’s other side were Phoebe, who was finishing off a box of zaru soba she’d brought down, and Anissa, her skirt back and tucked around her knees, her bare feet layered in sand. The other side of the driftwood fire that burned with sparks of green and blue sat almost everyone else, all singing, and Chase somehow stuck in the middle looking pained at the caterwauling around him.

Evie snickered behind her mouthful of roasted corn on the cob, only to choke and bend over double, hacking. Toby and Anissa hurriedly leaned towards her, both admonishing and concerned, and all three of them missed the sudden low hissing sound that came from Luna. By the time Evie waved Anissa and Toby off, blushing in shame and wheezing in a few clear breaths, Julius had managed to neatly insert himself in the space between Evie and Candace, seated on the sand almost too posture-perfect.

“This has been an entertaining evening so far. Did you really help plan it, Candace?” Julius asked with a small smile.

Evie knew the words themselves weren’t condescending, and she was sure Julius didn’t mean them to be, but Candace wilted under his gaze as if they had been.  

“I...” Candace whispered, flustered and eyes on the ground.

“She did,” Luna snarled. “Why aren’t you over there with the _fun_ crowd? Surely we’re too boring and quiet for you over here.”

“Why you could never be quiet enough, Ms. Snyder,” Julius said in a voice so pleasant it made Evie’s teeth ache.

“Uhm… uh…” Candace stammered painfully.

“Julius, how’s Ms. Mira?” Evie asked quickly, almost desperately.

Julius turned a real, sunny smile on Evie. “Absolutely thriving. I was worried about yesterday, but she’s still her busy, hard-working self. You really helped her.”

“I didn-”

Luna snorted loudly. “Anyone is better help than you, it looks like. You probably don’t know the meaning of hard-work.”

Julius’ smile went tight and Anissa sighed wearily. Poor Candace was stuck between two combatants, paling considerably with every word exchanged.

“I don’t suppose a privileged _child_ barely out of college would understand it any better. Even Candy has known more than you have,” Julius retorted in a barely controlled tone.

“What _the hell_ is that supposed to mean, Rosens?” Luna seethed, small hands actually clenching into fists. “And it’s _Candace_ to _you_ ,” she added, with a sneer that could cow a Rottweiler.

“Hey, leave Candy out of this!” Evie interrupted fiercely, half-rising to physically pull Candace away. Julius immediately looked contrite and _horrified_ at himself.

“That wasn’t what I meant, Candace.”

“I-I kn-know…” Candace tried to say, eyes on her lap and hands rising and falling limply. “I-it’s f-fine.”

“No, it’s _not_ , go bully someone else,” Luna said hotly.

“No one’s bullying anyone,” Toby said quickly, his voice mellow and soothing, hands up as if trying to calm feral animals. “It’s just a simple misunderstanding.”

“Let’s not ruin such a perfect evening,” Anissa said with a worried glance towards the others.

Phoebe cleared her throat when Luna looked ready to ignore them all and start sharpening claws next. And Candace looked ready to faint. Eyes turned towards her, except for Julius and Luna who were glaring each other down, and Candace was staring at her lap, face shadowed by her bangs.

“I think it’s time for the finale, yeah? Julius, why don’t you go crack open that wine you brought and we’ll get started?” Phoebe suggested pointedly. He finally dragged his gaze away from Luna and got to his feet so elegantly and smoothly, Evie wondered if he’d practiced it.

“I can do that. Candy, would you–”

“It’s _Candace_ ,” Evie and Luna said at the same time, though with different tones.

“I’ll help you,” Anissa said swiftly while getting to her feet with the same effortless grace. She linked her arm with Julius’ and led him away before he could get a word out.

Phoebe got to her feet and shook her head. “That could have been worse. I suppose. Let’s keep the two cats away from each other.”

“I am _not_ a cat,” Luna snapped furiously. “Just keep that- that _dick_ away.”

Running a hand through her hair, Evie groaned under her breath, “Thank the Goddess for Anissa.”

Toby raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re not the best at tact, are you?”

Evie sputtered and twisted away, ignoring the chuckle. She caught sight of Candace, body curled forward and face hidden, and concern propelled Evie over the short span of sand. Luna saw her at the same time, and both women were at Candace’s side in a snap. Luna grasped one of Candace’s hands, and Evie wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders.

“I… I shouldn’t have let him get to me. I’m sorry, Candy,” Luna admitted rather guiltily, voice cajoling. “You know me, I’m not angry at all, not with you.”

“If you need to go, Candy, we can go,” Evie said, just as gently and anxiously as Luna.

Candace quickly shook her head, braids swishing over her cardigan. “I-It wouldn’t b-be fair to L-Luke. I d-don’t want to ruin his p-party. Julius… he didn’t s-say anything m-mean.”

“No, but he keeps putting his nose where it isn’t welcome,” Luna said with a dagger-like glare towards the coolers. The pop of the cork from the wine had Candace jumping and pressing a hand to her mouth.

“Julius is very good at that, but he honestly didn’t mean harm tonight. I’ll try and talk to him about it, though, Candace. If you’d like me to,” Toby said, kneeling next to Evie. Evie glanced at him with a relieved smile.

“Th-thank you… for the offer and t-tonight. You helped. A lot,” Candace told him, mirroring Evie’s smile, if a little smaller and wibblier. “I… I don’t want t-to cause any t-trouble…”

“No trouble,” Toby assured her. He patted Evie’s shoulder, “I’m going to go play party buffer again. I’ll walk you home after the show’s over?”

She nodded gratefully. For a moment, she swayed forward, but she caught herself and blushed an ugly shade of red. What was she thinking, leaning in to kiss his cheek like… like her _boyfriend_ or something!? “Y-yeah, that’s great. I trust you to handle him.”

“Trust you more than me,” Luna agreed, sighing.

Toby nodded, looked over at Evie one more time, then down at Candace. His jaw tightened slightly, but when he was on his feet, his expression was its usual affable blankness. With him gone, Evie’s blush faded and she looked back down at Candace who was wiping at the corner of her eye and laughing quietly.

“I was just b-being silly. He’s not d-doing anything _wrong_ ,” Candace said sadly. “I just can’t… I c-can’t forget how he used to be. I’m not b-being fair to him.”

“Bullocks.”

“Bullshit.”

Evie grimaced at Luna’s cruder word. Finn was still polishing off the last of the cornbread somewhere, but that ladylike demeanor seemed all but smashed to pieces. She really didn’t want Finn to pick up the worst of these words. Speaking of which, a dancing ball of light made its way over even as Candace scolded Luna’s language. Finn popped into his corporeal form on Evie’s shoulder, little belly round and bulging, contented groans escaping him.

“What’d I miss? Why’s everyone so sad looking?” Finn asked, blinking groggily.

“Nothing,” Evie said with a shake of her head.

“Nothing what?” Luna asked, scowling in confusion. Candace was merely looking up at her. The solemn recognition on her face, as if she’d seen Evie do this a thousand times, had the rancher’s heart beating extra fast in embarrassment and worry.

“Nothing, nothing! Just, nothing!” Evie squeaked, flapping her hands in the air desperately.

“FIREWORKS!” The three of them spun around to see Luke actually cackling in glee, fistpumping as Phoebe set the small crate down in front of him. “We’re actually gonna do fireworks?!”

“Not any big ones,” Phoebe warned him. “Some fountains and pop rockets and, of course, sparklers.”

“Sparklers! Oh, let’s do those right now! Evie! Candy! Get over here!” He cupped his mouth with his hands to call over to them, despite the maybe five feet between them. Evie rolled her eyes fondly.

“I’m glad I stayed,” Candace said. She got to her feet, dusted off her tartan skirt, and waved when he whooped and jumped in the air.

“That’s the ticket,” Evie agreed, getting up and tucking Candace into the circle of her arm. Luna shook out her own skirt and eyed the crate warily.

“It seems like an accident waiting to happen to me,” Luna said dubiously. She then sighed and shrugged. “But… it’s been a while since I was able to light them myself.”

They made their way over, where Anissa and Julius were handing out plastic cups of wine. Chase sent so many poisonous glares at the cup in Owen’s hand, Owen had to clap a hand to his shoulder to divert his attention. They shared a long look, Chase’s mouth a thin white line and Owen’s gaze weary, before the redhead tipped almost half his portion into Chase’s cup. Evie blinked and quickly looked away. She had no idea what was going on there, but she _did_ remember Kathy’s worry weeks ago. Before the girls’ night. She let Luke drag her to the crate and shove two sparklers into her hands.

The next moment, she and Luke were running over the beach, laughing and waving their sparklers around like wands. Which prompted them to pretend “duel”, shouting every spell they could remember and re-enacting the effects. Kathy and Renee shortly joined, though they didn’t remember the spells as well, and started shouting just any “magic” sounding words they could think of, Renee blurting ‘bippity boppity boo’ once and nearly making Kathy fall back into the sea from laughing too hard. When Candace got too worried, they calmed down and just traced their names with her and Anissa (and then obscene words when Luna joined them). Maya spent most of the time with her sparklers trying to convince Chase to get his own, and then spun in dizzying circles with Selena, the two of them using each other to stay standing and barely managing not to burn each other.

The bigger fireworks went off minutes later, bursts and pops of sound and color. The fountains hissed and fizzled, sparks dancing over sand before burning into nothing. The smell of sulfur had Candace’s nose wrinkling, and Luke wrapped the towel he’d borrowed around her head, pulling it down like a scarf still covering her nose. Her muffled laughter had the last of the tension in Luna and Evie ebbing away.

Owen and Phoebe took care of most of the fireworks, both familiar with fire. Owen’s cup of wine was long gone, his soot-blackened face grinning and clear as he raced away from whatever firework he’d lit and clapping Luke’s back when he whooped and leapt in place. Even Phoebe was laughing, wiping at her sooty glasses every five minutes and gratefully gulping down whatever Julius passed her. Chase and Toby were the first to walk back towards the grill, packing everything up and pausing occasionally to look over at the fireworks and the people cheering under the lights.

Despite everyone being exhausted, they were all sad to see the last firework fade from the sky. The rest of the group helped Toby and Chase finish packing and clearing the beach, most of the trash being thrown right into the remaining embers of the bonfire.

“It’s too hot to take back to Harmonica tonight,” Toby said, frowning slightly at the grill.

“It’s also too late,” Anissa agreed, yawning as she spoke.

“You’ll just take it back with you in the morning. I don’t mind if you stay the night again,” Evie said, bumping his shoulder and grinning sleepily over at him. “You were gonna walk me home anyways.”

“Do you want me to walk you home, Candy?” Luke asked, turning to the sisters who were walking up with their beach bag. Luna raised an eyebrow. “And you, too, Luna! Duh!” he added hastily.

“Better… I guess…” Luna drawled drily.

“I… I don’t want you to go out of your way. It’s so late…” Candace said.

Selena stepped up to Luke’s side. “You can walk me back, and Maya, too.”

Luke stared over at her, blinking owlishly. “Wait, what’s your name again?”

Selena’s cheeks puffed as her dark skin actually flushed. “ _Selena_. Selena Toucan!”

“Oh, right. I’m Luke Carpenter,” he greeted blithely.

“I know that, I’m at your party!”

“But… it’s polite to introduce myself the right way, right?” he asked, grinning widely and rubbing the back of his head. “Now we can be friends for reals.”

Evie smothered a laugh behind her hand as Selena gaped at him.

“I am too tired for this,” Selena declared loudly.

“Well, Luke’s walking us back, let’s go birthday boy,” Luna said, snapping her fingers. Luke actually snapped to attention, _oof_ ing slightly when Luna shoved the beach bag into his arms. “You carry that, too.”

“Okey dokey.”

“Oh, no, wait, Luke, d-don’t!” Candace gasped, hands reaching for the bag, but too polite to pull it away.

“I got it, no probs!” he said easily, giving her two thumbs up. Luna rolled her eyes and began marching away. “Bye, everyone! Thanks for the great party!”

“Yes, it was fun!” Candace bowed to everyone and hurried along next to Luke’s easy loping stride. “ _Please_ , Luke, let me carry the bag.”

“I’m goin’ Flute Fields way. Rey, you’re still good with me pitchin’ at your place so I can get a decent ride in tomorrow ‘fore work, yeah?” Kathy asked, rustling her bangs sleepily.

Renee smiled and nodded. “As long as you get me all the way to bed. I’m about to fall out right here.”

“Yeah… uhm, I can do that,” Kathy agreed, voice cracking slightly.

Almost _everyone_ else went towards Flute Fields. When Phoebe offered to help Selena and Maya get to Ocarina, Owen decided to go with Chase to his house. They all waved good-bye and called out sleepy goodnights until they were too tired to raise their voices. Evie trudged up the hill towards her house, admittedly the closest of all destinations, smiling at the whistling snores in her pocket. Toby didn’t even look back at the beach, where his uncle’s grill still sat forlorn and unprotected, not a chain or lock in sight. _Such a country boy_ , Evie thought with a grin.

The only light they turned on when they got into the house was the bathroom light, unwilling to burn their eyes out on the brightest overhead light. When Toby ducked into the bathroom, Evie hurriedly, but gently, placed the heavily sleeping Finn on the pillow. She straightened just as Toby peeked out, the water of the shower going inside.

“You’d like to hop in first?”

Evie frowned, eyes already half-lidded and balance wobbling. Toby had to be just as bad off. She smirked sleepily. “Mr. Fisher, how do you feel about water conservation?”

His drowsy chuckles echoed in the tiny bathroom and she stepped in after him. The faster showering was done, the faster she could sleep and not get the smell of sulfur and old kelp all over her bed. Finn was too deeply asleep to worry about, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For visual reference, [this is the watch](https://www.amazon.com/Citizen-BM8180-03E-Eco-Drive-Stainless-Canvas/dp/B000EQS1JW/ref=sr_1_205?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1514993338&sr=1-205&nodeID=7147441011&psd=1&keywords=watch) that Candace bought. I did actually do research on watches and some were SO EXPENSIVE. just WHY? okay, Candy, you do you gurl. I think it's officially time to post the second main pairing. Yup. I'm thinking up some timestamps, so if there are any pairings or characters' POVs you want, let me know!!
> 
> OKAY BUT I'M IN IDIOT?? the cocktails??? Are actually just different kinds of alcohol they just call cocktails. MINDBLOWN  
> Grape cocktails? Wine. Fucking WINE. Owen getting tipsy on wine, he so classy gay.  
> Olive cocktails? Martini.  
> Yam cocktail? SOJU. Fucking SOJU. OR Vodka.  
> Rice cocktail? SAKE.  
> Buckwheat or wheat cocktails? Dude, it beer.  
> lmfao from now on, my canon is changing the cocktails to the actual shit it represents. imdyingloooool (me n' my beta made a whole LIST of every cocktail's RL counterpart. she got super invested in it, it was great hahaha)
> 
> Next update: 02/14/2018 (V-Day?! AND I'll be in USA?! whaaaat)


	27. The Past's Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her raincoat underneath her kept her from getting too filthy, but she wouldn’t have noticed anyway. She crossed her arms over her knees and lowered her head, stifling the angry sobs in the wet rubbery-plastic of her slicker.
> 
> If only she had worked harder. Spent less on Luke’s gift. Waited to buy that new stupid fridge or shitty, rabbit-eared TV, mined more once her leg got better, spent more time fishing, selling more and eating less, anything.

The first thing she saw was the curve of the shoulder that her cheek was mashed against, the warm skin a little sticky. Or her mouth was. Ugh. She shuffled away and rubbed the side of her hand against Toby’s shoulder, wincing drowsily and hoping it wouldn’t wake him. Then she noticed how well she could make out her darker hand against his paler skin, and she frowned, eyes rising. It wasn’t as dark as it should be, something dimly glowing against the blankness of her faded wallpaper. She twisted slowly, plucking at the blanket and slowly easing her legs free of the tangles. Just as her feet swung over the side, she caught sight of the mutely shining fairy sitting on the middle of her table. Which must’ve been the reason why she’d woken up. Normally she slept like the dead.

 _Deja vu much?_ she thought to herself wryly. Smirking a little, Evie carefully got out of bed and tiptoe-shuffled to the table.

“Hey, Twinkletoes, you doing okay?” Evie asked while slipping into a seat.

Finn’s answering sigh, so overly dramatic and world-weary, had her smirk twitching into a truer, more amused smile.

“I _guesss_ ,” Finn said, dragging out the whine and tugging at his tunic. “I didn’t mean to wake you up, Evie.”

She scooted forward and leaned onto her elbows, eyes slipping half-shut. “C’mon now, you know I’m always good for a talk. Especially with you, partner.” He preened at the term, as hoped.

“It’s just… The other sprites are so much bigger and better than me. Alana is so brave and strong, and Ben’s so clever, and Collin is so cheerful! And I’m just… me. How can I… how can I help others like they can? How can I be a _real_ sprite? I don’t even have a Bell,” Finn explained, pointy ears drooping.

“Aww, Finn, you’ve been doing so great! I can’t believe you’ve been thinking all this again and haven’t been talking to me,” Evie said, guilt stabbing her right in the heart as she cupped her hands in front of her. Finn eagerly flew into the cradle of her palms, sniffling loudly. Evie brought him up to her face, nuzzling his soft green hair. “I’m so sorry, little dude.”

“It’s okay. You’ve been so busy and working so hard, and all these humans are coming and going. I didn’t wanna make you worry,” Finn told her thickly. Evie cast around and found a discarded napkin on the table. Finn mumbled his thanks behind it before he blew his nose. Evie bit her lip as the little fairy cleaned up a little. The little dart of guilt she’d felt had become more like a flood, a squirmy knot of it lodged in her throat.

“Finn, I will always make time for you, so don’t ever worry about that again, okay?” Evie said seriously, holding him level with her eyes. He gifted her with a wibbly smile and a nod. “As for you not being a real sprite, that’s just not true. You might not have a Bell, but you _are_ a fairy. You’ve helped me so much, I wouldn’t be here at all without you, yanno? You _found_ me, remember?”

Finn plucked at the napkin with his fingers and sniffled again. “I know. I _do_. But it’s hard to remember that when everyone’s so excited about the Bells, and I’m… I’m just sitting around waiting for everyone else to do all the hard stuff.” His ears drooped low as he sighed. “What can I do to be more cheerful, Evie? How can I be more like you, or Collin!”

“Collin? You think me and Collin are similar?” Evie asked, blinking in astonishment and trying not to laugh.

“Yeah!”

 She quickly covered her mouth, hiding her barely suppressed chuckles and tight mouth under a pensive frown. She managed to get ahold of herself _and_ come up with _something_ to say before Finn started sniffling again. “I know we talked about taking initiative making you more leader-like, but maybe what you need to remember most is not to give up?”

Finn head tilted, gaze thoughtful. “Don’t give up…?”

“Yeah! We’re almost done finding all five of your siblings,” Evie said, reaching out to set her finger in Finn’s hand. He clasped it absently, nodding along as she spoke. “You had a goal, a really important mission, and you’ve done your best to accomplish it. Keep doing that, even after this one is finished… if we finish it,” she muttered wryly to herself. “Just keep dreaming big amazing dreams, and don’t give up on them. Don’t worry about what you don’t have, just… keep doing your best.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I get it!” Finn said excitedly, his wings chiming wildly as they began to glow again. Relief had Evie grinning with him, giggling quietly as he flew up to cuddle under her chin. “You’re right. I shouldn’t worry about what the others are good at, or what I’m bad at. I’ll just keep doing my very best and it’ll work out. I found you, didn’t I? I don’t need a Bell to be a sprite. I’ll find my own special way of being a sprite and make you, and Mother, and all my siblings, proud!”

“That’s the ticket, Finn. I promise to spend more time with you. I’m so sorry I haven’t been making time for you the past couple days,” she said earnestly, rubbing her cheek to his hair.

“It’s okay, Evie. We’re partners, so I like that you’re happy and have lots of friends. Maybe one day they’ll all see me and they can be _my_ friends, too!” Finn said.

“I’m sure they’d all love you. But…” Evie broke off with wide, jaw-cracking yawn. “Sleep first, yeah?’

“Yeah! I think I can sleep now.”

“Good. Be careful where you fall asleep. You don’t want Toby to squish you,” she whispered, making her way towards the bed. Finn giggled as he jumped to the pillow, and for a moment, Evie thought she saw Toby moving.

She froze with her hands on the covers and breath caught, but he looked completely and deeply asleep, chest rising and falling rhythmically. Slowly, she slid into place and turned over, back to Toby and facing the little fairy curled into a small ball just beyond her nose. He was still glowing dimly, smiling in contentment with his eyes already closed and tiny hands fisted under one cheek. Evie reached out and cupped his glimmering little form with a careful hand and let sleep drag her back under, anxiety and guilt still brewing in the deepest pit of her stomach. Despite that, she was fast asleep by the time Toby’s arm moved to wrapped around her waist as he scooched closer. Finn and Evie frowned in their dozing state when the bed moved, but didn’t wake.

In the darkness, bleary green eyes were squinting at Evie’s cupped hand on the pillow… and at the faint light glowing against the curve of her palm.

 

* * *

 

It was dark and cold and _damp_ when she woke up again later. Finn was whining in his sleep, wings buzzing occasionally, but it wasn’t that that woke her. Evie rubbed at her face with her hand and glanced around, pausing just long enough to notice the bright red numbers of her alarm clock display was missing. A rumbling, cracking roar guttered overhead, and Evie couldn’t help the slight flinch of alarm. It took too long in her groggy state to realize it was thunder. No, _thunder_ , like _real_ thunder. And under that almost constant growling was the annoying drip drip _drip_ of water to wooden floorboards.

Evie twisted at the waist, squinting through the gloom, and noticed two things at the same time.

One, the other side of the bed was empty and cool to touch.

Two, the damp she’d barely registered upon waking was actually a _huge_ wet patch growing over her blanket from a steady leak in the ceiling.

“Oh- Oh _shit_ , are you kidding me!?” Evie yelped, flailing and throwing the blankets off her legs and grimacing at how cold her feet already were. It hadn’t been too long, since her feet were barely moist, but her bed was going to be ruined if she couldn’t move it.

Finn jerked awake with a muffled “wha?”, but Evie was already shoving the blankets off the bed in a flurry of motion. He tumbled off the pillow with a surprised yelp of his own when her vigorous movements yanked the fitted sheet off so hard the pillow toppled off the bed to the floor. He flew through the air, spinning slowly with wide eyes and shrieking a little when another deafening crack rent the air outside. All around them were little drips and drizzles of rainwater making its way into the shack, still gloomy despite Finn shining as brightly as he could. Evie threw the bedclothes into the bathroom and, with a loud grunt, _shoved_ at the bottom of her bed. The legs squealed over wood, scraping against the uneven boards slowly and painfully. Especially painful when Evie tried to hurry around the bed to push from another angle and stubbed her toe.

Her house filled with the names of every snack food she could list as loudly and vehemently as possible while thunder rolled above.  

“Evie, maybe we should turn on the light?” Finn suggested timidly around the third time Evie growled ‘nutter buttering nilla wafers’ while shoving at the bed.

“Yeah, that’d… please, Finn?” Evie huffed, bangs fluttering over her nose.

He was across the room and smacking the light switch in seconds.

Nothing happened. He frowned and tried again. The switch flicked down, then up, the loud clicks echoed in the one room house, but nothing so much as flickered. Evie and Finn stared at each other, jaws dropped and eyes wide. Evie broke first, slumping onto the bed that was still slanted across the middle of the living space, and buried her face in her hands. The quiet twinkling approached and Finn perched on her shoulder to pat at her wrist comfortingly. Dripping and plopping echoed in the dark for one, long, quiet moment until Evie lifted her head, jaw clenched and eyes glittering.

“All right. Let’s do this.”

“E-Evie?” Finn asked hesitantly.

“Get every cup out of the cabinet and put them under the leaks while I finish moving the bed. Can you do that?” Evie ordered, voice brisk and movements equally so as she hopped to her feet and started pushing and tugging at the heavy bedframe with a fierce scowl.

“Y-Yeah, but… cups won’t do much…” Finn pointed out.

“If you can lift the pot, you can use that instead,” Evie replied with eyebrows raised and expression wry. Finn nodded and flew towards the cabinet.

By the time Evie had moved the bed out of the way of any leaks and had dug out some dusty old candles left in one of the kitchen drawers, Finn had put a cup and her frying pan under every drip. He was dragging a rag over a puddle, puffing and red-faced with exertion as he tried to sop up some of the puddles that had grown since the storm had started. Evie swapped out a few of the cups with her pots, beaten and battered as most of them were, and her one giant brand new pot placed under the worst leak. She poured the rainwater into the sink and lit the candles, one by one dripping wax into empty cups and carefully wedging the candle into its bed of hot wax and holding it still until the puddle inside hardened and held each candle upright. She put them in a cluster on the dining table, careful to place them on the other side from the frying pan that plinked and plunked and splattered water over the table’s surface.  

“Thanks, little man,” Evie said quietly, kneeling next to him with some used towels from the laundry basket to help mop the water.

“It’s gonna be okay, Evie. I’m sure it is. And you know Mother will let us stay at the Spring until the rain stops,” Finn tried to reassure her, smiling gratefully at the seeming return of her cheerfulness.

Evie just smiled back and nodded. She kept to herself that staying up at a magical Spring for however many days wouldn’t solve the water damage her already crappy house was sure to get, nor would it prevent mildew or mold from creeping into her clothes, her bed, the darker corners of her house. She also didn’t point out how inconvenient it would be to run back and forth from Garmon Mines every day to take care of her crops–

“Oh… Oh _no_ ,” Evie moaned, dropping the towels and rushing for her boots. She skidded to a stop and ran back towards her bags, ripping through them for the raincoat she knew was at the very bottom of her biggest suitcase.

“Evie, what is it!?” Finn exclaimed.

Evie threw the slicker on over her pajamas, shoved her bare feet into her boots, and then pointed her finger right at Finn. “You stay in here, Tinkers. The wind’ll blow you right away and I need to hurry, got it? Stay near the candles, and I’ll be… well, I’ll try to be right back in.”

“Evie!”

Evie pointed at him warningly, and he hovered in the air, hands wringing and wings buzzing, but let her throw herself out into the wild wind and lashing rain. Lightning forked jagged over the sky and it lit up her field in a parody of a summer’s day brightness. Harsher, whiter, and starker. Illuminating what she dreaded in the worst way.

She stared at the dark mud of her hard-fought and tilled fields and tried not to cry. Almost a third of the crops she’d planted had been uprooted and blown away. The remaining few looked seconds away from following, bent almost to the muddy surface of the soil, leaves mostly stripped and the few flowers that would become fruits or vegetables shredded to baldness.

“Well… I don’t have to water today,” Evie said numbly, blinking away rain from clumping eyelashes. Her legs, mostly bare thanks to the short shorts she’d worn to bed, shivered and goosebumped and, woodenly, she stumbled towards the barn.

Inside was drier and warmer than her house was and Evie gasped in relief. Her little sheep baaed plaintively, fearfully, and Hera mooed hungrily, unphased by the raging outside in her placid cow way, but Evie just fell back against the wall of the barn. Then, slid down, slicker squeaking and squealing on the wood, until her bum hit the hay and dirt of the floor. Her raincoat underneath her kept her from getting too filthy, but she wouldn’t have noticed anyway. She crossed her arms over her knees and lowered her head, stifling the angry sobs in the wet rubbery-plastic of her slicker.

If only she had worked harder. Spent less on Luke’s gift. Waited to buy that new stupid fridge or shitty, rabbit-eared TV, mined more once her leg got better, spent more time fishing, selling more and eating less, _anything_. She could’ve pinched more pennies _somewhere_. She’d been doing it for three and a half years! The first two years she’d been even more stingy and thrifty! She barely had 5000 auree of student loan debt back in the city, because she’d been _smart_. And now… now this? Living in a shitpile house that pissed on her head while she slept because she hadn’t worked harder to make the right choices and get her shit together?

How could she consider herself a hero? How could she give Finn advice? How could she be of any sort of use to anyone, especially the Harvest Goddess, if she’d let her own home be less of a priority than parties and watching stupid TV shows with _boys?_  Well, and all her other friends here, but so much time wasted. Because of romance instead of practicality.

And he wasn’t even here–

She scowled, teeth gritting, vehemently rejecting such a pitiful, pathetic thought before it fully formed. She didn’t need anyone’s help. Finn was okay, but anybody else? She could do it on her own. Hadn’t she said that over and over and _over_? Hadn’t she done and said terrible things, or _insane_ things, to prove she could?

Rubbing at her eyes with the damp skin of her wrist, Evie got to her feet. She spent the next thirty minutes soothing each animal in her barn, petting and brushing and milking, calming poor Clotho far longer than the sheep actually needed once she’d been fed and brushed, honestly. She forced herself out of the barn and lowered her head to bulldoze her way through the wind to get to the coop, surely as warm and dry as the barn, thank the Goddess she’d done _something_ right with her time. Before she made it, between claps of thunder and flashes of lightning, she heard the thin shout of her name on the wind. She jerked her head up and stared at the bright pink- and yellow-clad figure clumping up the road with a tacklebox hanging from one shoulder and a fishing pole over the other.

“Great day for fishing, ain’t it?” Renee exclaimed, cupping the side of her mouth with her hand and grinning through the rain pouring over her flushed face.

“You’re _crazy_!” Evie shouted back, laughing and feeling truly amused for the first time that morning.

“You don’t know what you’re missin’ till you’ve tried it, Evie! I walked Kathy t’the Bar, but I thought maybe you’d might like a bit of company. I have all day to fish,” Renee said, her voice dropping to reasonable decibels when she followed Evie into the coop. She paused, blinking in confusion. “Are you in your jammies?”

Evie sighed roughly and swiped her soaked bangs out of her face when she pushed back her hood. “Yeah. I realized what this weather might mean for my crops and ran outta my house so fast I didn’t even brush my teeth yet. Then, I just stood there and realized there was nothing I could do anyways,” she explained. She turned away and went towards Dite and Eris first, knowing they’d have eggs ready for her. And that turning towards them put her back to Renee and hid her too expressive face.

“Oh, Evie, I’m so sorry. Summer can be the worst. Anissa used to cry when the storms came in when we were children. They ruined a whole field of sunflowers once and I think I might’ve cried with her. In fact, I’m sure I did,” Renee admitted, reaching out to hug Evie from behind, despite the rain and extra paraphernalia she carried.

The newbie rancher couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at the confession. “Thanks, Rey.”

“Of course. I’m guessin’ you didn’t have time for breakfast this morning, either?” Renee asked, setting down her pole and tacklebox and going to the feeder box to help. Evie smiled gratefully at Renee’s back.

“Nah. Toby was gone before I even woke up. Guess he felt bad for going in late or missing closing so often lately. Or maybe he heard the storm comin’ in… anyway. No Toby means toast for breakfast. I’m a crap cook,” Evie said with a shrug. She petted Thalia and cuddled her close for a moment, the duck taking to the affection like a dog, oddly. It would always be so damn odd.

There was a short pause and Evie realized how… _coupley_ what she’d said sounded like. “Not that… I don’t mean– Toby doesn’t make me breakfast all the time! Just when he stays over, actually not even always then! We’re not like… we don’t have like a routine or something. That’s weird, I’m still new here, yanno. We’re not like dating, or anything,” Evie babbled desperately, face flushing nearly hot enough to dry the rain right off her face.

Renee turned towards her, laughing at her bewildered and wild expression. She knelt down as the chickens and duck waddled rapidly over to her and her handfuls of feed.

“I don’t see why not. You two make a good match, I think,” Renee said. Evie spluttered and fishmouthed at Renee. “But don’t worry, I promise not to say anything to my parents. Or worse, Hamilton.” She winked at Evie and laughed again at the horrified face she made. “Well, since he’s not here, and _I_ am, and I haven’t spent some quality time with you in a while, how about I treat you to breakfast?” She got to her feet and dusted off her wet coat the best she could before taking the empty feedbag back to the box.

Evie snorted, remembering how much Finn missed Renee’s breakfasts, and _then_ remembered where she’d left her poor little friend.

In her dark and leaking house.

“N-No, don’t worry about it. You’ve got fishing to get to. Don’t worry about me, toast and jam is good enough for me,” Evie said stoutly, quickly getting her mayonnaise out of the mayo maker and taking them to the trade box.

“It’s not a bother. Really. I meant what I said ‘bout spending time together. I feel like we just haven’ been making time and it’s a shame,” Renee said, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking on her heels in that cute way she did.

Evie flushed to her hairline and looked everywhere but Renee.

“It’s um… It’s just not a good idea. I’m a mess and I gotta change–”

“It’s perfect then! I can whip somethin’ up while you’re in the shower getting nice and warm!”

Hopefully her shower got warm. The water heater was on gas… or electricity? She couldn’t remember… Evie smiled awkwardly, more like grimaced, and rubbed the back of her neck.

“I…I don’t think you _can_ whip anything up for me,” she finally admitted. Renee blinked in confusion.

“Didja eat everything in your fridge? Do ya need to buy some things from my shop?” she asked guilelessly.

“No… I have stuff in there. A little. Enough, I guess. But…” Evie sighed roughly, dragged her wet, hay-smelling hands over her face, and raised her eyes upwards. “I don’t have electricity right now.”

“What! Unacceptable! I’ll go give Hamilton a piece of my mind!” Renee exclaimed furiously.

“Hey, c’mon, I’m the only house out here and that storm’s really bad. For once, I don’t think it’s because Hamilton’s a flighty moron,” Evie interrupted heavily.

Renee blinked at her, frozen in shock. “Evie, are you okay? I’ve never… you’ve never spoken like that before. Not when you didn’t have a broken leg.”

Evie winced and dropped her head. “Sorry, you’re right.”

“Well… so are you. He is… can be… a little bit…He’s definitely a flighty moron 80 percent of the time,” Renee pointed out with a wince of her own and an awkward giggle.

The giggle was infectious and warm and had Evie joining within seconds. And then they were both laughing, doubling over and shoulders shaking, for no reason at all, really. But it felt cathartic and refreshing, truly lighting up the dark spaces in Evie that waking to her shitty, dark, wet house had caused.

“You think you’re angry now, but… eh, might as well. C’mon,” Evie said, gesturing towards Renee and ducking out of the coop. Renee grabbed her things and followed her out swiftly.

The two women hurried to the house and shoved inside. Rain pattered over her floor and the candlelight guttered warningly before Evie managed to shove the door closed. Renee dropped her things and gaped as Finn rushed forward.

“Evie, are you still upset?! I’m so sorry I couldn’t help more and where did Renee come from? Can she fix the lights, Evie?” the fairy cried, tucking under her chin and shivering.

“Sorry, Tinks,” she whispered as Renee broke her silence with a loud gasp.

“Your poor house!”

Evie snorted loudly. “House. Sure. It’s not a house until Luke and his Pops can do the first renovation and you know it. Call it what it is, Renee. _Condemned_.”

“Oh, Evie,” Renee said sadly. She turned to Evie with her bottom lip trembling. “This is just not right. You have to–”

A loud banging on the front door had both women– and a fairy– shrieking in shock. Evie hurried to the door to fling it open, and jumped back when Toby all but fell inside. He pushed his hair out of his face and raised actual wide and worried eyes at her.

“I’m sorry, Evvy, I had to take the grill back and open the store. The power in town went out and I came straight up– Rey?” Toby cut himself off, staring over at the woman in question, whom still had both hands clasped over her mouth.

“I wanted to go fishin’ after walkin’ Kat home. The power’s really out in Harmonica?” Renee asked.

“Yeah, and Garmon, too. Not Flute Fields?” he asked, shaking out his sopping wet hair.

“Not when I left, but it was a while ago getting through all this rain,” Renee said while biting a thumbnail.

When Toby started to take off his coat, Evie hurried to grab the few fresh towels she had left. Unlike her and Renee, Toby wasn’t wearing a waterproof slicker, just a big overcoat he carefully draped over a dining chair. He took the towel with a smile that Evie hesitantly returned.

“You should’ve stayed in town, Tobes. I’m fine. I’ve even got Renee to help with breakfast,” Evie said with a smirk over at Renee.

“You almost didn’t let me in the door,” Renee pointed out with a pout. Evie’s smirk went sheepish.

“I was right about it not being the Mayor’s fault this time, though,” she retorted, still rather chagrinned.

“This is… this is worse than I thought,” Toby said, frowning as he took in the multiple leaks and half-full pots. The frying pan was already overflowing onto the dining table and Evie sighed in annoyance. “You can’t stay here, Evelyn.”

“That’s _exactly_ what I was going to say!” Renee agreed.

“I said so, too!” Finn chirped. “Let’s go to the Spring.”

Evie rolled her eyes upwards.

“I have a big bed at the ranch, Evie. It’ll be just like a slumber party!” Renee said earnestly, concern all over her pleading face.

“The storm might last for a few days. Paolo and me’ll share and you can stay in my room until it passes,” Toby suggested next. Renee propped her fists on her hips and glared at him, the candlelight flickering over her pouting lip.

“Is there something _wrong_ with my house, Fisher? My bed’s plenty big enough for us girls and she’ll have much more fun with me. _And_ it’s closer to her farm!” Renee said with a smug kind of triumph.

“Not by that much,” Toby retorted, one eyebrow rising.

“ _No_ , stop it! Both of you, just _stop_ ,” Evie snapped. They startled in place and stared at her, Finn flinching against her throat in surprise.

“Evie?” Finn whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Evie placed her hand over her throat, patting Finn as discreetly as possible as she turned away from the twin looks of hurt being sent her way. Busying herself with emptying the full pots and pan helped calm her down although her hands kept shaking.

“Evie, we’re only trying to help,” Renee said softly.

“I don’t… I don’t need to stay anywhere. I have a house–” Evie gestured around herself and set a pot back in place. The water pinged loudly against the tin. “–and I’m going to stay in it. It’s my own fault it’s not ready for summer, so I’ll _deal with it_ , okay?” She rubbed the back of her neck and stared at a wall across the room, cheeks flushing red.

Toby and Renee exchanged concerned and _bewildered_ looks that Evie ignored. She couldn’t quite ignore the fairy hovering around her head, though, his wings trilling loudly.

“It’s not your fault, Evie,” Finn said, falling to her shoulder and gripping the collar of her coat in tight fists. “Not at all.”

“What…what do you mean it’s your fault?” Renee asked after a long silence.

Evie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. Water made its way down the length of her forearms, soaking the inner lining of her raincoat. Her legs were pebbled with goosebumps and her feet were distinctly _freezing_ and squishy inside her boots. _Why can’t they just drop it_? she thought almost furiously, and then immediately gnawed on her bottom lip as guilt filled her. Especially as their shocked and anxious looks never left her face.

“I should’ve worked harder!” she finally exploded, face red and fists tucked under her armpits. “I should’ve earned money faster, and been better about what I used it for. I should’ve just… I should’ve just been smarter, or focused more, instead of running around, wasting time on parties and karaoke and… I _know_ better, dam- _darn_ it. I know how to prioritize and it’s like I completely forgot!” She threw her hands in the air and grabbed at her hair, mussing it wildly and groaning in annoyance.

“Work… work _harder_?” Toby repeated incredulously, eyebrows in danger of disappearing above his hairline. “You’ve barely stopped moving since you got here.”

“You came here with barely a few auree to rub together, and look how much you’ve done since. Why _can’t_ being with friends be a priority, too?” Renee demanded, hands on her hips and cheeks just as flushed as Evie’s. “You literally didn’t have time to stop and smell the flowers till I made you.”

Toby nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. “You broke a leg and still kept trying to work. How could you possibly think you need to work harder?”

“And yet…” Evie trailed off, one hand waving expansively around her house. Dark and damp and pathetic. “That’s all nice of you to say, but I’m here with you guys offering to help me _again_. I’m supposed to…” she broke off and rubbed a hand over her face, glancing to where Finn was hovering anxiously nearby, his sweet little face torn with concern for _her_ sake. “I’m supposed to be better than this. I feel like I’m breaking a promise and becoming a burden. I’m supposed to know better, be better. At the very least be able to take care of myself!”

“That’s asking a lot yourself,” Toby said, frowning slightly. “You goals shouldn’t be something you can only do alone, not when there are people who care about you. Who _want_ to help you.”

“You make…” Renee covered her mouth with her fingertips, but the words burst from her a second later, her expression wretched and eyes shiny. “You make it sound like we’re a burden _to you_ , too. It’s okay to have friends and to need them!”

“I… I’m not _supposed to_ need you,” Evie said, frustration warring with her instinctive need to comfort Renee and Toby both. Shock rocked them on their heels, their gazes wide and identically hurt. “Wait, no, I didn’t mean it like _that_ ,” she said quickly, stepping forward with hands spread open and waving. “I just…I wasn’t planning on staying here. I wasn’t planning on meeting people like you,” her eyes darting to Toby, heart clenching painfully, “but I did and I keep relying on you all. I’m making all the people I meet more important than what I came here for.”

“Evie… you’re going to leave us? You’re supposed to stay _here_. You’re the hero,” Finn said, eyes wide and tears streaming down his face. His hands twisted and his ears drooped low. “Why would you go?”

“No, Fi–” Evie broke off. “ _Fickin’ hell_ ,” she muttered angrily.

“I think we’re missing something,” Toby said slowly. Evie flinched at the low, almost emotionless tone of his voice.

Renee sniffled as she nodded. “Y-Yes, sorry, I know I shouldn’t cry. I… I just get so– I’m fine. I just wish we could understand what you mean!” she asked, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

“Y-yeah. I…” Evie dropped her gaze to her feet. Her bare, fishbelly-white feet and the puddle around her. She shivered violently and pushed a clump of soggy hair out of her face. “I left my family for university.” She sighed and took off her still barely dripping slicker. She threw it over a chair and slumped into the remaining one, hands on her knees and limbs shivering. “My family… especially my mom, they were pissed. Well, more like… betrayed. We have a family construction business, plumbing, lighting and wiring, you know, the works. It’s something my grandfather started and my mom kept on, and my dad, he came from a long line of _sheep_ farmers. When I told my family I didn’t want what they did, that I wanted a degree, they– No, _I_ implied their lives were something to be ashamed of. They refused to pay and I spent two years living off scholarships and part-time jobs. I still… I still refuse to take their money, and they refuse to offer, but we talk now. Sometimes.”

“Evie…” Renee hurried to kneel next to her, both her warmer hands covering one of Evie’s. Evie glanced up, eyes shiny and mouth tight and mulish. Finn’s minuscule weight dropped to her shoulder. “People get upset and say things they don’t mean all the time. Especially family.”

“But… you’re asking me to accept your help, don’t you get it? I wouldn’t even _listen_ to my parents. I made them feel bad, and I was so proud of my own choices, I never asked for help. I didn’t even _call_ them for two years! If it weren’t for my brother, I probably still wouldn’t be talking to my parents. They’d only wanted what was best for me, and I threw it in their faces. I… I don’t feel right taking help _now_ , after I gave up everything I told them I wanted.” Her fingers curled into fists over her thighs, clinging wet cotton twisting and dripping over her legs.

“It’s called growing up,” Toby said. Evie glanced up, an unimpressed grimace on her face that had him smiling slightly. His warm hand hesitated over her shoulder where Finn sat before carefully falling onto her bicep. His thumb brushed over the ball of her shoulder and she sighed, eyes closing in sudden weariness. “You’re supposed to learn from your mistakes so you don’t repeat them. That’s what living your life is for.”

“I think…” Renee began, voice hesitant but as warm as her hands. Evie met her determined brown eyes. “I think that your parents would be proud of you for knowing now that you don’t _have to_ stand alone. That you’ve learned to rely on people who care about you.”

“No one expects you to be perfect and do everything on your own,” Toby added.

“We’re partners, Evie! Remember! We’re doing this together!” Finn said, nuzzling under her chin. Evie huffed a laugh.

“I don’t know how to accept it. I don’t know how to not feel guilty or… or like I’m in debt to you guys. I hate that awful feeling that I owe you for being kind. I don’t know how not to feel it,” Evie admitted, glancing towards Renee and then to Toby. “I don’t know how to repay that kindness, either.”

“Start with saying _thank you_ ,” Toby suggested dryly.

Evie burst out laughing as Renee slapped at Toby’s arm closest to her.

“None of that sass, Fisher!” Renee retorted even though her mouth was twitching. She turned back to Evie. “How about we start with some sort of compromise?”

Grinning, Evie nodded and rolled her eyes upwards. “I’ll agree to rent a room at Ocarina if it’ll make you guys feel better.”

“Then, you have to let us take turns feeding you! If you have to pay for room _and_ food, you’ll have to work even _harder_ to make that money back,” Renee said firmly. Evie sighed roughly.

“It’s not _that_ expen–” Evie started and cut off at Renee and Toby’s equally wry expressions. “Right, compromise,” she said with a chuckle. “Fine, okay. I’ll come eat with you guys.”

“Good!” Renee exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Toby nodded.

“Now, let’s get some breakf–” Evie twitched, ducked her head behind her elbow, and sneezed three times so hard she rocked the chair she sat in and Finn toppled onto her lap with a startled cry. “S-Sorry.” Renee, Toby, and Finn all laughed as Evie blushed bright red, face still hidden behind her arm.

“You should go shower, sweetie. I’ll get you some dry clothes to change into,” Renee said, still giggling.

“I’ll start breakfast.”

“But I wanted Renee’s pancakes!” Finn whined. He shook himself and darted up into the air. “I wanna bath, too. We can talk in there without them hearing us!”

Evie sighed, but didn’t bother trying to protest. To any of it. “I’ll be a jiffy.”

“Only grandmothers say _jiffy_ ,” Renee teased.

Evie stuck out her tongue and slipped into the bathroom. She left the door open a crack, just long enough for Finn to zip in and for Renee to turn to Toby, putting a hand on his arm. Whatever she was about to say looked serious, and Evie was pretty sure she wasn’t supposed– or wanted– to hear it. She closed the door and filled up the sink with hot water for Finn to splash around in. Then, she handed him a little piece of soap she’d chipped off her own bar before she stepped into the shower fully clothed.

“Finn, whatever I said out there… it wasn’t because of the… the mission or whatever it is,” Evie whispered as she tossed her clothes onto the floor from behind the curtain.

“But… you’re really sad and upset, Evie! Why didn’t you tell me how sad you are? I always try to tell you…” Finn said. She could just picture the heartbroken expression on his face and she stalled from answering by messing around with the shower. Steam slowly began to fill the bathroom before she managed to answer.

“I’ve been worried that I haven’t been with you enough, Finn. That I haven’t been focusing on the Bells enough, either. I didn’t want… I didn’t want to admit to you that I thought I wasn’t doing a good enough job. Not when you believe in me so much,” Evie finally admitted. She sighed softly, for once grateful that her hot water was connected to gas instead of electricity. It took some dithering to figure out in the dark which bottle was shampoo and conditioner, until she decided just to use both at the same time. She needed to be fast anyway.

“I still believe in you, you know,” Finn said, little splashes coming from the sink. “I’ll always believe in you, no matter what. You’ve helped us so much already. I _know_ you’ll do it. You’ll save Castanet and the Tree and Mother will be all well again.”

Evie smiled and lay her forehead against the wet tiles. “Thanks, Finn…”

“But you gotta tell me when you’re sad and when you want advice from _me_. We’re partners, you said so. So come to me, too. I wanna help!” He said it so fiercely it had Evie’s heavy heart lifting. Lightening and expanded three times in her chest. She realized then how Grinch-like she’d actually _been_ acting.

“Okay…okay yeah. I can try. I’ll try a lot harder,” Evie agreed, then chuckling slightly. “At _opening_ up more, I mean. At telling you how I feel and… if you want… I could tell you about _my_ mother, my whole family, if you want.”

“Yeah! I wanna know! I only know Cris. I would like to know about your family, too!” Finn said eagerly, his wings chiming and water sloshing over the sink onto the floor. “Oops…”

“What’d I say about flapping wings in the bath?”

“Sorry…”

Evie giggled and finished washing up. She had other friends to continue making up with waiting outside.

 ...

After Renee had handed her clothes and Evie had managed to get dressed in the dark, the three of them sat down to breakfast by _candlelight_. She was giggling behind her hand as Toby placed plates of eggs and weirdly burnt toast in front of them. Finn actually whined like an abandoned puppy at the sight.

“I’ve never toasted bread on a pan before,” Toby said defensively as the two women snickered.

“And yet, it was done for centuries before the toaster was made,” Evie teased.

“At least he didn’t put right onto the fire. I think he thought about it,” Renee said in a faux-whisper behind her hand while leaning towards Evie.

“I think you have me confused with Luke, the one who actually likes setting things on fire,” Toby said dryly.

Evie and Renee burst out laughing as Toby sighed and raised his face upwards, as if looking for patience. Just as the lights began to flicker. Renee and Evie slapped their hands over their mouths, eyes widening, as suddenly the small house lit up. Evie vaguely remembered Finn flicking with the lights earlier, and he must’ve left the switch up.

“It’s back!” Renee cheered happily, clapping her hands.

“I dunno if it looks better or worse now,” Evie said, laughing somewhat, “but I’m definitely glad my food won’t go bad.”

“Lights don’t fix the leaking roof,” Toby pointed out. Evie rolled her eyes at him.

“Don’t rain on my parade now, and _no_ that was _not_ on purpose, ugh,” Evie said, dropping her face into her hands as the other two chuckled. They jumped skyhigh when a sudden thudding sounded at her door. “What the barnacle…?”

“EVIE! EVIE, IT’S LUKE! OPEN UP!”

“We haven’t even started eating yet,” Finn bemoaned sadly.

Evie hurried to the door to let in Luke, stepping back as he came in shaking water everywhere like a dog. She gaped at him as he looked around the house and grinned.

“Oh good, the power’s on. Me n’ Bo n’ Pops just finished fixing up the power lines over Garmon. We were pretty sure it’d fix up your place, too. I ran down to check 'fore me ‘n Bo head over to Flute Fields, hey, Rey!” Luke waved wildly even though she was barely three feet away. Renee smiled brightly and waved back. “Oooo, food! Can I have some!?” He was already walking towards the table, hands outstretched.

“You can share my toast. Load on the butter and blueberry jam, all right?”

“All _right_ ,” he cheered, dropping into Evie’s vacated chair and grabbing some toast. She pulled up the last chair to share the plate, snagging the next slice of toast. “Dude, why is your bed all over the place?”

“I felt like a change of scenery,” Evie deadpanned as she slathered on butter.

“Evie!” Renee scolded, her lips twitching.

“Did you happen to notice the roof?” Toby said with a rise of an eyebrow.

Evie snickered. “Ruff?” she whispered. His wry gaze turned towards her. “It’s _roof_.”

“You’re in the country now. We say _ruff_.”

“Oh, whoa, Princess. Your house is messed up. You really shoulda done it up first, not the barn. The animals’ve been fine for a coupla days,” Luke said, whistling in dismay.

“I think I made the right choice. Hera and Clotho wouldn’t have been able to go stay at Ocarina for a couple days until the storm passes. I can,” Evie said, glancing towards Toby and Renee with a half-hearted smile. They both beamed at her and she quickly shoved egg and bread into her mouth, cheeks red.

“Huh? Why you gotta do that? It’s kinda expensive,” Luke said, blinking at her.

Evie scowled and swallowed hard. “If you think I’m gonna stay at _your_ place, I already told these two _no_ , and I’ll tell you the same.”

“What? My place!? Are you kidding? My Pops’ll make me marry you first or somethin’. He’s more old-fashioned than Ramsey,” Luke said, bursting into laughter. “I _meant_ , I can fix it for ya.” He gestured up at the ceiling negligently as Evie’s jaw dropped. “I gotta help Bo in the Fields, then we’re meeting Pops in Harmonica to check out the lines there. But ‘fore dinner, I should be able to make it back and patch it all up.”

“P-patch it up? But… how much would that cost?” Evie asked, eyes widening as Toby actually facepalmed next to her.

“I dunno, less than a few days at Ocarina, I know that. I’ll ask Pops, but I bet it’ll be just a couple hundred for the whole thing,” Luke said with a nonchalant shrug, completely oblivious to Renee’s embarrassed gasp and Toby’s low groan.

“Luke. You… You _angel!_ ” Evie exclaimed. She threw herself onto him, ignoring his still soaking wet (and ill-fitting) raincoat to hug him tightly. “You’re a genius! I can stay on my farm now! I won’t have to spend so much money!”

“Jeez, it’s just ‘bout an hour’s worth of work and it won’t hold all summer. You gotta pay for renovations a-s-a-p, though,” Luke said, trying to sound stern while grinning and patting her back.

“I know, Lu, I know. I _will_. As soon as the storm lets up, I’ll make sure to be ready. Thank you, _thank you_. You’re the _best_ , brojelina!” She smacked a kiss to his cheek and had him sputtering, face ruddy and pleased.

“Really? Brojelina? Not, like, bropitt or somethin’?”

“This is fantastic! I’m so angry at myself for not thinking of you sooner, Luke,” Renee said bashfully.

“We really should’ve thought of him,” Toby agreed, shaking his head. “We could’ve avoided…” he trailed off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah! For once, Luke saves the day instead of being sillier than Collin!” Finn cheered happily, his face smeared in egg yolk and his little hand waving a piece of toast. Toby twitched, the hand next to Finn reaching for the napkin nearby before lying flat again. Finn stared up at Toby’s chin, squinting in confusion, but the man didn’t look down. Just shook his head over at Evie and Luke, the former still pressing loud kisses to Luke’s face and the latter flailing and trying desperately to get away.

“Holy Goddess, _stop,_ Evie! My Pops really will make me marry you!”

“Does that mean I’ll get a family discount?”

“NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late! I'm visiting family for a week and we were on the road all day today. I hope y'all like what's coming! :) The first scene is VERY MUCH like one that has been written before, but there are like 3 scenes in the game this one was supposed to be after Yellow Bell, not the Blue... I forgot. So... I wrote it here? heh? The next update will be a timestamp that takes place DURING this chapter, and is pretty short. Because it's so short, I'm going to update in two weeks (which gives me enough time to get back home and then some.)  
> UPDATE: 2/28/18 (Look for the timestamp!)  
> UPDATE for THIS story is: 3/21/18


	28. Reading the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She clutched her slicker, hands trembling and holding on too tight over her stomach. Rain lashed at her face and wind cut at her shins, but she stared at her front door as she stood silent and still, wondering how she’d managed to get there already.
> 
> Renee said I should just try to be happy. Why am I trying to ruin something that makes me happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part 4 Timestamp: Renee's Event](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791909) has the scene that Evie missed out on! Don't forget to read what happened between Toby and Renee ;)

With Luke’s easy fix of Evie’s most pressing problem, the next hour or so actually passed in relative harmony. But it still hung over their heads, even more so after Luke left to meet Bo. There were strange looks from Renee towards Toby that Evie just barely managed to catch between bites, too. Looks that Toby either never saw or calmly ignored. Evie glanced over to where Finn was lounging on the tabletop, hand patting his tummy bulging with fried eggs and toast, and smiled slightly. At least someone at the table was back to completely normal.

“What’s the plan today with the weather like this?” Renee asked curiously. 

Evie gnawed her bottom lip, and then nodded. “I think… Fugue Forest.”

Her friends’ eyes widened. “Fugue Forest? In this storm?” Toby repeated after the short pause.

“Yeah, I gotta cut enough lumber to finish this friggin’ place,” Evie said, waving her hand expansively around them.  “The trees are thick enough, I’ll barely even notice the storm. And… well, Renee, if you don’t mind giving up a day of fishing, I wanted to ask you to come with me.”

Renee stared at her. “Me? Go with you to _chop wood_? Why in the world…?”

“Not for the chopping part, but you mentioned once you wanted to meet the Witch Princess…?” Evie began slowly and leadingly, a hand behind her neck. 

“We’re going today?! YAY!” Finn cheered, jumping up– completely forgetting his overfull stomach– and zooming around their heads. “We’re going for the Green Bell!”

“You’re going to meet her!? She’s back?” Renee exclaimed, eyes shining and her whole body leaning over the table towards Evie. 

“Actually, I’ve already met her once. It just didn’t… go _well_. I was gonna bring her something, like some juice or ice cream or something,” Evie admitted sheepishly. She definitely wasn’t hoping to bribe the Witch Princess’s goodwill, only she definitely was.

“Oh, ice cream’s a good idea! I’ve got a Maker in my house. We can stop there and whip something up,” Renee said, clapping her hands together as her eyes got starry and excited. 

“We’ll make a couple different ones, so she can choose her favorite. Who knows what a witch princess would like,” Evie said, half-laughing. “You sure you don’t mind giving up a day of fishing? We probably won’t take _all_ day, but I know the time of the day is important sometimes…?”

Renee was already shaking her head. “I definitely don’t mind. I can do some late night fishing if I havta.”

“Knowing this kinda storm, it probably won’t blow over in a day, either. She’ll have a few more chances,” Toby added. Evie frowned, glancing towards her front window and the storm-ravaged field outside. He reached over and touched her hand, a small encouraging smile on his face when she glanced back at him. “It _will_ blow over, though, and you’ll make it up.”

Evie smiled back, shoulders slumping and her hand turning over to press their palms together. “Thanks. I guess it’s obvious how worried I am. Just all that work, and all those crops that are already gone.” She sighed and looked outside again. 

Finn darted over to snuggle against her cheek, wings tickling her ear. “It’ll be okay, Evie. We’ll make it up together.”

Evie tilted her head to rub her cheek to Finn’s. “There are other ways to make up the money, too.” She grinned at Toby and moved her hand away, bringing up both fists in front of her as her jaw clenched. “Mining and fishing. Plus, my animals are producing better and better quality products to sell. I can use to today to make up the difference of wood and make up the money tomorrow.”

“Let’s focus on today, though,” Renee said, giggling. “We should clean up so we can get to the ranch and Make that ice cream.”

“Oh, right!” Evie exclaimed, stumbling to her feet and making the dishes on the table rattle. 

“That’s my cue to leave then,” Toby said, getting to his feet with much less fuss. “I would help clean up, but I think there’s a sayin’ about too many cooks in the kitchen…?” They all turned to see the tiny counter space and single-basin sink. 

“Yeah, definitely too many. ‘Sides, you’ve been slacking on your fishing duties for the Fishery. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the lack of carp or catfish lately,” Renee scolded, wagging her finger at him. 

It reminded Evie so much of her first day in Castanet, that first afternoon she’d met them, that it had her chuckling as nostalgia warmed her chest. While she watched Toby cringe his way back into his still damp overcoat and Renee collect their plates, Evie gnawed on her bottom lip. She dropped her own dishes back to the table, the utensils clattering loud enough to set her teeth on edge, but she ignored it, and Renee’s soft exclamation, to snag Toby’s arm. 

“You come with me, just one second. I’ll be right back!” Evie promised to Renee, who stared, befuddled, and then nodded. Evie dragged an unprotesting, and vaguely amused-looking, Toby to the bathroom. Renee was back to calmly rinsing off her plate when Evie snapped the door shut. Toby stood in the middle of the bathroom still damp from her earlier shower, with both his eyebrows raised and the side of his mouth curling up.

“I don’t think this gives us quite the privacy you’re hopin’ for, Evelyn,” he said. Evie let out a huff of air, rolling her eyes as she slumped back against the door. 

“I _know_ that, but Rey gets it. And…” Evie crossed her arms over her chest and glanced away. Her tongue was wrapped in knots and a sick, grey stickiness was curdling low in her gut. There were words trapped in her throat, fluttering like moths blinded by the porch light. 

_ I’m sorry. _

_ I know I said that wrong.  _

_ I know I have feelings for you, and you do for me, and what I said, what I’m not saying, it’s starting to hurt. _

_ I made a promise to a fairy to save your town and the fairy your town calls a goddess calls me her hero and I’m about to go out of my mind with the pressure despite everything going_ right. 

_ None of that matters ‘cuz I’m a coward. And I’m scared. Scared of going back and scared of staying. _

_ I’m sorry.  _

“Go fishing with me.”

She stared at her boots as Toby made a small noise of confusion. 

“Pardon?” he asked, tone bewildered. 

She glanced up and barely managed to pry away an arm from her defensive posture to rub at the back of her neck. “Yeah, um. Tomorrow I have to go to Toucan. I kinda made, well, I got _conned_ into a promise for Selena, and I still haven’t done it yet,” Evie rambled, neck and cheeks and even her ears hot. “Since I gotta go to Toucan, why not spend the day fishing? It’ll be pouring rain for the next couple days, right? Probably?”

“That’s… normally how it goes, yes. We’ll probably see another squall or two before summer’s done, too,” Toby agreed, somewhat cautiously. He smiled though, that slow easy smile that had the sick grey feeling burning away into something warmer and softer. “I’d love to spend the day fishin’ with you.”

“Yeah?” Evie said, a little breathily. She flushed hotter and ducked her head. “Those seawater fish are worth a lot more than catfish and smelt, so it’d help make up those lost crops. The weather’ll be nicer over there, too.”

“Sounds like you don’t even need me to come along,” Toby said, teasing and light.

Evie quickly shook her head. “No, I… could go mining, or go by myself. I _want_ you to come. If Ozzie won’t kill me, or you.”

“I work at a Fishery. Going fishing is the job,” Toby said. He stepped closer, one hand rising to touch her cheek. The gentle, _romantic_ , and so utterly _Toby_ touch had Evie sighing in relief, whole body sagging against the door. “I know you don’t have to invite me along. I’m glad you are, that you’re choosing to spend that time with me. I’ve been wantin’ time alone with you.”

“You don’t think you have enough alone time with me in my _house_ ,” Evie asked, trying to raise an eyebrow and failing with a strange contortion of brows that had Toby’s mouth twitching. 

“I don’t think that counts as much as I once thought it did,” he said, with a strangely wry tone to his voice. Evie stared at him, blinking a couple times too quickly. 

“What in the sassafrass does that mean?”

“Nothing.” He shook his head. “I’m looking forward to tomorrow,” he said instead. He closed the distance between them to brush his lips over hers. 

The memory of that sick grey feeling, that lingering anxiety over that blank façade he’d had during and after that argument, had Evie reaching out. She threw both arms over his shoulders and pressed up against him, his cold and damp coat bedamned, to slant her mouth over his and get lost for a long, blissful minute in a _real_ kiss. The hitching of his breath and the immediate eager response of his mouth had her simultaneously triumphant and giddy. The grip of his arms around her waist told her he’d already forgiven her stupid thoughtlessness and, for a moment, she let him soften the pace again. Languid, slow kisses that tore the foundation out from under her feet. Their lips broke apart with barely a sound, breaths heavy and low, and eyes closed. Letting her arms fall away and stepping back was a wrench she hadn’t quite expected. 

She really should stop being surprised by anything to do with Toby Fisher. 

“T-tomorrow?” she said, still a little breathless. 

He nodded, his cheeks as pink as hers felt. “Meet at the Fishery?”

“Yeah, that’s… that sounds good.” Evie finally pushed open the door and stepped out. Only for Finn to buzz right into her space, making her step back into Toby’s chest as she spluttered. 

“Why did you take so long in there!? We have to go go GO!” Finn exclaimed. 

Toby’s hands clasped her arms before she could fall to her ass. “Watch your step, Evvy.”

“Is… is everything all right?” Renee asked, soapy sponge in one hand and a small frown creasing her forehead. 

“A-okay!” Evie said, giving Renee two thumbs-up. “Just a talk about plans for tomorrow. We’re good. Right?” She craned her neck slightly to look over at Toby.

Who merely smiled that smirky-foxy way he did. “Right. If you wanna go night-fishin’, Rey, come find me. I’ll be out and about.”

Renee and Toby exchanged a strangely loaded look that had Evie glancing between them in confusion while gathering her dishes from the table. 

“Yeah, Toby, that’s a good idea,” Renee said quietly, her eyes on her soapy hands. 

Toby left just moments after that, leaving Renee and Evie to finish cleaning up the dishes and counter space. They weren’t exactly _slow_ about it, but they weren’t rushing either, discussing which flavors of ice cream they had the ingredients for and trying to narrow down to just three. (Evie had to whisper to the side that Finn could share with her when he almost cried at the thought he wouldn’t have any for himself.) Evie packed the things they’d need to make the ice cream and got her slicker and rainboots on. While Renee did the same, Evie tucked Finn into the breast pocket of her work shirt and buttoned the slicker up to her throat. Finn’s quiet squeak of ‘okay, I’m ready!’ came just as Renee got to her feet and put on her bright yellow hat. 

“Luke said he’d be back after lunch sometime, so I’ll leave the lights on,” Evie said as she slung her pack on. 

“We won’t be able to talk much without soaking ourselves through. Just go straight for Horn Ranch?”

“You got it,” Evie agreed, finger-gunning awkwardly. Renee smiled and nodded. 

 

* * *

Fugue Forest during a storm was almost the same as Fugue Forest during a sunny, spring day. It was colder, wetter, and darker, but most of the wind remained outside the depths of the forest. It rattled the canopy above their heads and spatters of rain made their way down onto their unsuspecting heads, but that was mostly it. It was cold enough, though, that Evie swore she’d almost seen her breath a few times, and her glasses fogged up multiple times. She’d made it to Horn Ranch and then to the entrance of the forest without her glasses, but she did not relish the idea of wandering around this dark area with blurred vision. Thanks to the tight cluster of tall, old trees, she only had to wipe her lenses a few times. 

Renee kept up a cheerful chatter the whole way, huffing and puffing over boulders and logs right along Evie. She would sit on a stump to the side, humming and swinging her muddy boots, while Evie chopped down an occasional tree or busted a boulder that blocked their path, but was quick to strike up a new conversation when they started forward again. It was nice. Easy. And it was almost as if that morning had never happened. 

Which of course meant Evie got more on edge the deeper into the forest they got and the longer Renee didn’t bring it up. After more than an hour of small talk, anecdotes of summer storms past and then the Ocean Festival coming soon, Evie finally gave up. 

“This morning,” Evie started, eyes straight ahead and axe propped on her shoulder, eerily like Luke. 

“Evie, it’s fine,” Renee said kindly, her gaze warm and light when she met Evie’s wary one. “I don’t get exactly what you mean about feeling like you owe us for kindness, but that’s ‘cuz of where we come from. We only want you t’be happy _here_ , but that doesn’t mean what _we_ want is more important than what _you_ want.”

“I don’t _know_ what I want!” Evie exclaimed, voice so loud it scratched her throat even as it quavered. Finn’s chiming a short ways ahead of them cut off, then returned with a vengeance, his tiny glow rushing towards them. Evie sighed softly, shoulders slumping before Finn made it to her shoulder. 

“What is it!? What’s wrong?” Finn asked in confused worry, tiny hands patting her cheek.

“‘m fine.” 

“Evie…” Renee reached down and grasped Evie’s slack hand in both of hers. Their eyes met again and Renee gazed at her earnestly, eyes darting between Evie’s and over her face. “No one expects anything from you, but to be yourself.”

Evie laughed hollowly. 

“No, listen to me. Whyever you came here, whyever you’re stayin’ instead of going back, the bad home, the terrible soil, the broken leg, the storms, all of it, you coulda given up and gone back t’the city and nobody woulda blamed you. We’re a small town and we care ‘bout the people that live here like we’re all family, yanno? We _want_ you to stay, ‘cuz we care about you. ”

“Yeah… yeah, I’ve noticed,” Evie agreed, croaking slightly. 

“You stay or you go ‘cuz it’s what _you_ want. Don’t let what you _think_ are our expectations make you do anything you don’t wanna. You promise, Evie? Stay for _you_ , not for _us_ ,” Renee pleaded, hands too tight around Evie’s. 

“It’s not as simple as that,” Evie protested, throat dry and eyes darting towards Finn, but he was tucked under her chin and impossible to see. 

“It _is_. It _is_ as simple as that. Don’t turn my home into something you regret. No one, I mean _no one_ , wants you t’feel that way ‘bout Castanet,” Renee said. The emphasis on ‘no one’ was, for once, not lost on Evie. Her cheeks flamed bright red even as she nodded. 

“I… I get it,” Evie whispered. She sighed softly, every tense muscle loosening. “I didn’t realize I needed to hear that. All I can think is how much, no matter what I do, I’m letting someone down. Me, my parents, all of you here…” _Finn, the Harvest Goddess, the sprites._ “I keep… I keep making choices and wondering too late if they’re the right ones. I’m tired of doubting _myself_.”

Renee threw her arms around Evie’s neck, Finn just barely fluttering away in time. “You’ll figger it out, Evie. I know you will. Just do what makes you happy.”

Arms rose and locked around Renee’s strong, thick waist. She smelled like rain and strawberries and the inside of barn all at once. Comforting and familiar after a whole season and more of being friends. The warm embrace had Evie smiling and ducking her head, the slick wet plastic of Renee’s raincoat sliding over her cheek and temple. 

“I _am_ happy. Whenever I don’t think about it, I’m so happy here, Rey. I can’t imagine leaving.”

“Good. Then, stop thinkin’!”

They chuckled, their arms tightening once more before they separated. Renee unabashedly rubbed at her wet eyes with her knuckles, while Evie sort of ducked her head again and wiped at her face with her wrist. 

“We’re– uh. We’re almost there,” Evie said after a second in a thick and rough voice. 

“Good, I’m starvin’ and I’m worried ‘bout that ice cream. I don’t think the cooler keeps it _that_ cold,” Renee said, looking down at the cooler hanging from one shoulder. Evie was pretty sure it was the same one Renee was gonna use for fishing… The Horns were so fastidiously neat about everything, it probably didn’t even smell like fish anymore, but Evie eyed it suspiciously as she led the way through the small clearing she recognized from the one trip with Luke. 

Weeks ago now. Whoa. 

“Evie, are you really okay?” Finn asked, his dark eyes serious as he fluttered up next to her. Evie smiled at him and nodded. He didn’t immediately smile back, just frowned a little and fell back to her shoulder out of her peripheral vision. 

She couldn’t think of a way to comfort him without Renee noticing. She was still wracking her brains as she stepped through the break in trees and…

Straight into summer.

But not the summer outside Fugue Forest, with the wild squall and sheets of rain. No, it was exact same as the two other times Evie had come. A spot of sunshine and muggy heat in the middle of a cold, dark labyrinth. Smoke trickled from the chimney now, and lights blazed in the windows. Animals scurried over the peat-yard and mushrooms clustered like flowers over the ground. The whole swamp teemed with life in a way it hadn’t before, when the Witch Princess had been trapped in a frog body and gloom had gathered over the whole place even as the sun had shined. 

Renee gasped in awe and clasped Evie’s hand, leaning close enough for her hat to drip water down Evie’s collar. She ignored it, too amused by Renee’s shock– amused mainly by how much it reminded her of herself and Luke with less fear– and headed over the little bridge towards the swamp island. A turtle ambled placidly past as they stepped onto the peat, the ground squelching under their boots. A cute brown weasel ran past, stopping to sniff at them, and then scampering off like a real-life Rikki Tikki Tavi that had Evie trying not to snicker. A weasel wasn’t a mongoose, but it was close enough for her. She’d never be able to think of it as anything other than Rikki Tikki now. Hopefully, it wasn’t the Witch Princess’s pet. 

When they got to the door, Renee’s grasp became so tight Evie swore it cut off circulation, before she quickly let go and straightened her shoulders. 

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“She’s not that bad. I’m sure knocking instead of barging in will help a lot,” Evie said encouragingly. 

“And the ice cream! Everyone loves ice cream!” Finn agreed cheerfully. 

Evie, despite her own words, took a small bracing gulp and knocked briskly. There was a clatter and the muffled sound of words– that sounded like they could be R-rated and Evie had to hold back the urge to cover Finn’s ears. Loud, angry stamping echoed through the little house before the door swung inward sharply. Renee eeped and jumped back, but Evie held herself in place with a blinding grin. 

A familiar, amber-eyed glare greeted her. 

“You again,” the Witch Princess hissed, eyes narrowed to slits. Like a furious cat. 

“Me again! I’m Evie, in case you missed it before. And this is my friend, Renee. Renee Horn. I bet you know the Horns, right?” Evie introduced. Renee waved weakly. 

The Witch Princess’s eyebrow rose, pointed nose rising haughtily with it. “Ranchers. Been ranchers for generations. Of course I remember the latest ones. They were disgustingly besotted when they were courting.”

“They still are,” Renee blurted, quickly covering her mouth with her hands. 

The admittance seemed to amuse the Witch Princess rather than annoy her. Something flittered across her face, eyes warm like butterbeer now. The comparison in Evie’s head had her barely fighting back a smile. The Witch Princess seemed to shake away whatever nostalgia she’d fallen into and sniffed, returning abruptly to her aloof demeanor. 

“You better be here to get rid of that ridiculous hippopotamus that’s scaring the turtle, or else you’re trespassing,” the Witch Princess stated with clipped syllables.

“Did you say hippopotamus?” Evie repeated incredulously.

“Did she mean _Humphrey_?” Finn shrilled.

“Is the turtle… your pet?” Renee asked hesitantly.

“Yes, I don’t care about its name, and no,” Vivi said, eyeballing each of them in turn as she answered their questions. Finn eeped and darted behind Evie’s head at her sharp look directly at him. “What do you want? To gawk? To taunt me about my _predicament_?” she asked, glaring sharply at Evie. 

She raised her hands in supplication. “No, of course not! I only ever tried to help, and I can totally do something about that hippo, too. I didn’t tell anyone, either, about the… predicament.”

“It’s true. I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about,” Renee agreed fervently. 

The Witch Princess’s mouth twitched. “Is that so.” She propped her fists on her hips. “So what do you want? You still haven’t answered me.”

“Ice cream!” Renee gasped, holding up her cooler. 

That haughty facade broke as bewilderment colored the Witch Princess’s features. 

“We brought ice cream. To eat together. Now that you’re… er… _home_ , maybe you’d like some company?” Evie said, rubbing the back of her neck. 

Bright orange eyes blinked rapidly as pink tinged ivory-fair cheeks. She looked away, one hand covering her perfect mouth, lashes fanning over her cheeks. She looked like a fragile, beautiful doll framed by her almost too short doorway and the bright hallway behind her. 

“Hmm, what _kind_ of ice cream?” she asked at last. The image disappeared and she just looked judgmental and unimpressed as she looked them up and down. 

Evie grinned and shrugged. “A couple of ‘em. You can pick which you like best. Strawberry, raspberry, or blackberry.”

The Witch Princess’s eyes lit up greedily, hands already reaching forward before she caught herself and stepped back, door swinging wider open regally. “Fine. You can enter until I decide I’m tired of you. You’ll leave the raspberry for _me_.”

“Sounds perfect,” Evie agreed, looking over to Renee who was grinning wide enough to break her jaw. 

With the lights on and the dust gone, the Witch Princess’s house was even lovelier than Evie remembered. It was small, but _cozy_ , every inch of the walls filled with pretty knickknacks and beautiful– if old-fashioned– furniture. The linens were sumptuous and shiny, the rugs thick and deep under their socked feet. Their coats and boots they’d left on the porch, where there were conveniently placed hooks that Evie could’ve _sworn_ weren’t there before she’d looked at them. The Witch Princess waved a hand and the chairs around her table wobbled and shook in place. She glared at them, huffing when they all but _shot_ out from under the table, almost barreling into the walls or furniture. 

“It’s all right! We can get them!” Renee said quickly. 

“That was magic! Real magic! Like Mother’s!” Finn gasped. 

“Of course it’s real magic, baby face,” the Witch Princess snapped at him. 

“Um, excuse me?” Renee asked in confusion while righting one of the chairs. Evie busied herself with the other two to keep her face hidden. 

“I’m talking to the fairy,” the Witch Princess said in a very bored and blasé tone. 

Renee blinked. “Of course.”

“Would you like some tea or… coffee… with the ice cream?” the Witch Princess asked, nose wrinkling at the very mention of coffee. Despite mentioning it _herself_. 

“Tea, tea is fine,” Evie said. 

“Yes, I do like a good tea. Especially milk tea. Or strawberry milk, but you’re not taking requests, I was just babbling,” Renee said, hands wringing. 

The Witch Princess blinked and looked absolutely charmed by Renee’s nervous chatter. Not that it was surprising. Renee could charm a criminal into not… criminal-ing. Evie looked between them and pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. It looked as though the Witch Princess was preening at the still awed look on Renee’s face. 

“How about I make tea and you two start on the ice cream? I can make my way around a teapot,” Evie suggested. 

The Witch Princess frowned slightly. “I’m sure the hostess should take care of _that_ ,” but she said it dubiously, looking towards the mess of her kitchen with an anxious frown. 

“I got it,” Evie said firmly. The Witch Princess settled into a chair with a relieved sigh. 

“Thank goodness. I can’t make head nor tails of that blasted stove,” she confessed, cheeks a little pink.

“Oh! You don’t just… magic the tea up?” Renee asked, waving a hand vaguely. Evie hurried to fill the tea kettle and put it on to boil, belly clenching tight around suppressed laughter. 

“I used to be able to, just like that,” she snapped her fingers as she said it. “After… a recent mishap, however, my magic’s been even more haywire than usual. I can’t even make a cup of decent tea. It keeps turning into coffee or just plain hot water.” She harrumphed as she said it, arms crossing over her chest. “I just need to shake away the cobwebs, I’m sure of it.”

_Or just the webbing_ , Evie thought to herself, biting her lip to keep from giggling. 

“You… girl. Evie. What was it Gale said your name was?”

Evie stared at her. “Evie?”

“No, not _that_ name. I thought you weren’t a complete imbecile,” the Witch Princess said in disdain. “Your _family_ name.”

“Oh! Oh, I’m Evelyn Tallesin. Or, actually Fuentes-Tallesin. But I stopped using Fuentes a few years back, when I got into uni. I mean, university,” Evie blurted quickly, cups clattering onto the tray she’d found. 

The Witch Princess’s mouth pursed into a small, curious moue. Then, she shrugged expansively. “I suppose it’s not too surprising. It’s not quite as on the nose as Pendragon, but then again, fae doesn’t run thick enough down the Pendragon line.”

“I’m sorry, I think I’m missing something?” Renee said, head tilting to the side. 

“You’re talking about fae, too?! Evie doesn’t _look_ like a fairy,” Finn said, almost irritably. “Where are her wings?”

Evie actually laughed out loud, making Renee even more bewildered and the Witch Princess smirk. “Pendragons and Merlins. Everyone keeps talking about how Arthurian my last name is, but my father’s family left Wales decades ago. Whatever King Arthur nonsense is in my family tree, it’s been watered down to nothing.”

“King Arthur? That’s right, Arthur’s last name was Pendragon, wasn’t it?” Renee realized in surprise.

“That’s _one_ myth. Of a very _contested_ mythological figure. Everyone in UK and France thinks they’re related in some way to Arthur,” Evie said while wiping out the teacups with a clean cloth she’d found. It was covered in tiny purple butterflies, and the cups decorated in sprays of purple violets. It was obvious what the Witch Princess’s favorite color was. 

“Knowledgeable enough for this age,” the Witch Princess noted, still smirking. 

The teakettle steamed and Evie carefully poured the boiling water into the teapot. She used a strainer and a few spoonfuls of dried tea leaves, and then brought the tray over as the tea steeped. 

“I was a Classics major, dabbled in Old English classes before focusing solely on Greek and Roman mythology and culture,” Evie said with just as blasé a shrug as the Witch Princess had shown. “I loved Robin Hood and King Arthur as a kid. Lots of books handed down through my father’s generations. Someone up the tree really liked them and the family kept adding more over the years. All families had _some_ kind of tradition.” The last bit came out a little defensively as she handed out the cups to each of them.

“It’s true. Castanet is sorta built on traditions and passin’ things down. The ranch has been passed down the Horn family since Castanet was first founded, years and years ago,” Renee said, bending down to get the ice cream out of the cooler by her feet. The Witch Princess’s eyes lit up in that greedy, hungry way again as she grabbed her cup of raspberry sorbet. “Sorry, it’s a little melted.”

“It’s perfect!” the Witch Princess moaned around the spoon already in her mouth. 

“Um… do you want us to call you Witch Princess? I’m pretty sure I heard the Wizard say your name, but…” Evie trailed off awkwardly. The Witch Princess slowly slid the spoon from her mouth, eyes thoughtful and piercing at once. 

“No one’s called me by my name in 80 years, except for that damn wizard,” she replied, voice a little harsh when speaking of him. “If… If you’d like to…”

“Yes! Yes, I would love to get to know you and be friends!” Renee exclaimed, leaning forward and almost tipping her strawberry ice cream onto the table. 

The Witch Princess blushed pink and cute. She shoved in another mouthful of raspberry sorbet, scowling even as the pink turned red. “Fine. Don’t need to be that excited. It’s Vivi. Just Vivi.”

“How cute!” Renee squealed, hands to her cheeks. 

“So cute,” Evie agreed, grinning. “I thought that, too, when I first heard him say it.”

“Thank you. For asking first,” the Witch… Vivi said, eyes averted. 

“But, Evie, we have a reason why we came that  _ isn’t _ ice cream!” Finn spoke up. With a face covered in blackberry sorbet. Evie snickered and pushing the napkin near her hand closer to him. 

Vivi looked to Finn, and then back up to Evie. “A reason? What did you come here for?”

“Definitely for ice cream and conversation. I invited Renee, too, ‘cause I thought you might like it. You’re so way out of the way, I thought maybe you might get lonely…?” Evie said quickly. 

Vivi tried to glare, but it looked more like a pout. “I do  _ not _ get lonely.”

“I always wanted to meet you, really. I was just never brave enough t’come alone. I thought for sure you’d want nothin’ to do with us Castanet folks,” Renee said. Vivi blinked over at her. “I didn’t want you to feel like I came just to gawk at you, either.”

“Hmmm… It’s true I stopped spending time in Castanet after…” She broke off and looked away. “I appreciate your discretion. Unlike that stupid, blundering boy  _ you _ brought with you,” Vivi said, looking back at Evie. 

Evie grinned awkwardly. “Yeah, he mentioned the pots incident a couple years back.”

“Luke?” Renee asked with a wry smirk. Evie lifted her hands and shrugged. Renee giggled. 

“But… there  _ was _ something I was supposed to ask about. Renee’s parents, actually, they’re the ones that told me you might have it.”

“The Green Bell,” Renee gasped, spoon sagging in the air. “You’re really looking for that?”

“Yes, of course. I wasn’t kidding about how much I like myths and legends and stuff. Doesn’t seem right for that Frame to be empty, without its Bell. I just wanna… fix it.” Evie fidgeted uneasily in her chairs, eyes only on the teapot as she started pouring for everyone. The aroma of freshly steeped tea filled the little house. 

Whatever might’ve been on Vivi’s mind– or face– Evie had no clue. By the time she managed to raise her eyes, Vivi was blissfully eating another spoonful of sorbet. 

“I might have it.”

“Really!?” Finn said, dropping the too-big spoon into the mostly-empty ice cream bowl. 

“I might’ve tried to figure out how to make it Ring and… had a bit of an accident. It should still be here, in that mess,” Vivi said, jerking her chin towards the kitchen. 

“We can help you find it! Didn’t you know? The Bells have been Ringing all spring! I’m sure if we put it back, it will Ring, too!” Renee said happily. 

“Ringing, are they?” Vivi said, a sly look in Evie’s direction. “How… fortuitous for you, Evelyn Fuentes-Tallesin.”

“What’s… what’s that supposed to mean?” Evie asked, mouth dry and throat clicking. 

Vivi took another bite, relishing it slowly. Finally, as Renee and Finn leaned closer and Evie leaned back with shoulders curling inward, Vivi added, “Only that this land has been dying for the past 80 years. Lucky for you, the Bells are Ringing and bringing the life back, or you’d turn right back around and leave like everyone else.”

“You don’t know Evie!” Renee burst out. Vivi blinked over her spoon-filled mouth. “You don’t know how hard she works! How cheerful and optimistic she is! How important she’s been to Castanet. Don’t say she’d give up for just any reason. Bells Ringing have nothing to do with her stayin’!”

“Rey…” Evie whispered, whole body tense but a softly incredulous smile on her face. 

Vivi smirked mysteriously. “I think you’ve got it the other way around, sweetie.” She almost purred the words and ice dripped down Evie’s spine. Of course Vivi would know exactly what Evie was up to, but would Vivi truly say it? Right then and there?! What would she gain from it? Why did she  _ really _ take that Green Bell and would she really give it back without a fuss?

Evie’s hands were curled around the seat of her chair. Slowly, she unclenched her hands one finger at a time, and lifted her cup of tea to her mouth. Just as slowly and calmly, she set her teacup down. “I made a promise today.”

Renee, Finn, and Vivi turned to look at her. Renee and Finn looked a little upset, Finn’s eyes shiny and Renee flushed, but Vivi just looked intrigued. 

“I made a promise that I would stay because  _ I _ want to. That the only expectations I should think of are the expectations I make of myself, and how they make  _ me _ happy. I’m staying in Castanet, and I bought Serenity, because it’s what I want. Because I feel like it’s the right thing to do, even when everything else is complicated and scary, staying, for now, is the right thing to do.”

Vivi just looked at her, contemplative and stoic. She set down her spoon and got to her feet. “A green one, you said?”

Finn’s wing trilled so loudly even Renee glanced his direction, baffled. Evie grinned widely. 

“Yeah, the Green one.”

“I’m sure I’ll find it. You’ll stay for lunch after, of course,” Vivi said, looking over her shoulder. She looked arrogant, and her tone was demanding, but her eyes were soft and almost… worried. 

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving,” Evie agreed. 

“I would love to stay, too,” Renee said, glancing between the witch and Evie, curious and pensive. 

“It’s a party!” Vivi said, laughing almost shrilly. 

The resulting clatter and crashing of her search for the Green Bell had Evie barely choking back snickers as Renee polished off the last soupy dregs of her ice cream. Vivi muttered to herself as she threw random green objects out of the kitchen into the dining/living area. Renee and Evie just exchanged looks and grins while Finn darted over the objects lying on the ground.

 

* * *

As Evie slogged her way through the storm, hours and hours later, the heavy weight of the Green Bell sat on her spine. After lunch, Renee and Evie had left the Witch Princess’s house reluctantly. Renee probably would’ve stayed all day if Vivi herself hadn’t shooed them away with words of needing her ‘solitude to recover from their barging in’. She did wring out a promise for more raspberry sorbet and lunch together again, soon. Not that she had to wring it out of them. Despite her blowing hot and cold, snooty and friendly, like an over the top tsundere anime character, Evie had actually enjoyed herself. Renee had been still in raptures when she’d left Evie in the forest to chop down the remaining wood she’d need for her house renovations. 

Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, Luke never showed up to do any chopping of his own. They’d had to re-set power lines all day, or whatever they were doing to get the electricity back, and then Luke had promised to immediately go back to her house for the patch job. Maybe he’d be there and she could tell him about Vivi and how she was maybe just one more afternoon of hard work away from getting enough lumber. Depending on how long the storm lasted, maybe she’d be ready when it cleared. 

She shoved her bangs out of her face, blinking through the blur to try and see where she was. She could just barely make out the curve in the road and the hillside leading to her property. 

To Serenity and home. 

She shivered a little harder and then kept going forward. A part of her was remembering another promise she made, and just how she’d spend all of the next day. Fishing and relaxing in sunny Toucan with Toby. A part of her grated at the idea of waiting to get that lumber collecting finished, another grated at the idea of waiting for who knows how long before she could Ring the Green Bell and wake up Dara. 

But most of her was looking forward to it. There was a fist of caught air in her throat, making it hard to breathe, but there was a warmth in the pit of her stomach, too. Warmth at the image of sitting next to Toby, whiling away an entire day waiting for fish to bite as the sun beat down on her bare legs and face. She’d always enjoyed summer more than fall, sunny days over rainy days. 

She couldn’t help but think how they’d be alone, though. How there were so many words she wasn’t yet ready to say, but were seconds away from bursting out of her anyway. She could barely admit to herself how long she wanted to stay in Castanet. Every day she woke up wondering just how much longer until she could go back to her _real life_. She couldn’t stay in this pudunk town _forever_. And her stupid, irresponsible feelings were trying to get her to say something she _wasn’t ready to admit_. Guilt warred with pleasure every time they were alone, and honestly, it would be better for both of them if she could just… 

Stop. 

She clutched her slicker, hands trembling and holding on too tight over her stomach. Rain lashed at her face and wind cut at her shins, but she stared at her front door as she stood silent and still, wondering how she’d managed to get there already. 

_ Renee said I should just try to be happy. Why am I trying to ruin something that makes me happy? _

The door opened, light spilling over her little stoop, and Luke squinted at her.

“Dude, are you trying to get blown away or somethun? Get in here.”

“Luke,” Evie exhaled, laughing in relief. 

“Yeah, and Candy’s here, too. She brought dinner!” He grabbed Evie’s arm and hauled her inside. Candace was already there, helping Evie out of her raincoat as Luke closed the door. 

Evie laughed even harder at the irony of a free dinner, damp, wet nose stinging at the warmth filling her shack of a house that no longer dripped. A towel fell over her head and a blanket, dry and woolen, wrapped around her shoulders. She let her two closest friends smother and cluck over her like worried hens.  

“I’m okay, really! You didn’t have to. Either of you,” Evie said, holding close the blanket Candace had clearly brought with her and shaking all over from the exuberance Luke used while drying her hair. “But thanks.”

“Of course we didn’t have to, but I just knew you’d come home like this,” Candace said, a soft hand touching Evie’s cold cheek. 

“And I was finishin’ up your roof. It took  _ forever _ to fix up the lines over Harmonica, and then a tree branch fell on Hamilton’s house. We’d told ‘im a thousand times he was letting that old thing sit too long. Anyway. Candy showed up and I invited m’self for dinner.”

“I made enough. You’re always welcome. I-If Evie’s a-all right with that?” Candace asked quickly, cheeks flushing. Luke’s cheeks were just as pink and Evie ducked her head to laugh at both of them. 

“Yeah, of course. Spoil me rotten, please,” Evie joked with an eyeroll, letting Luke drag her towards the dining table. “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.”

“That we can do, princess,” Luke teased, rubbing her head one more time and throwing the towel at the pile of wet towels by her bathroom. “Why would you wanna beat us outta being your friends? We’re awesome!”

“Do you want to shower or change first?” Candace asked as she hurried from the kitchen counter with a large porcelain dish. She had to use oven mitts, which promised the food inside was probably still hot. 

“Nah, lemme just change into some dry socks. The rest of me is fine, as long as I can keep the blanket,” Evie said, toeing her rainboots off. 

“Of course. It’s yours,” Candace said, smiling happily. “I’ve gots dozens in storage. I’m glad you l-like it…”

“I’ll get the blueberry juice!” Luke said, leaping towards the fridge. 

“I might not have any!” Evie warned, tossing her wet, muddy boots towards the door. The bangs had Finn peeking out of her pocket blearily. 

“We’re home?”

“Yup,” she whispered, dragging off her socks. 

“Smells good,” he slurred, nose twitching. Evie nodded and then straightened abruptly. 

“You bake a lot, right, Candy?”

Candace kept her eyes lowered on her hands as she took off her mitts. “A little.”

“What about pizza?” Evie asked curiously. Candace stared at her, nonplussed. 

“I… I’ve never made pizza… It’s not exactly baking?”

Luke slumped into a chair and dropped a bottle of blueberry juice on the table. “Why not? It goes in the oven.”

“It’s… I just… I like sweet things…”  Candace admitted, blushing to her ears. Luke and Evie laughed aloud.

“It’s fine, I can figure it out.”

“You could ask _me_ ,” Luke said, smirking at her. Evie’s eyebrows jumped up. 

“Feeling left out?”

“ _No_ , just totes offended. ‘Cuz I _can_ make a pizza. I can’t make the bread part, I always just buy that from Yolanda, but I can do the rest,” Luke told her, looking smug. 

“I can do the crust. It’s just p-pie dough,” Candace said quickly.

“We make an awesome pizza-making team, Candy.” Luke reached over to hug her shoulders, jostling her in place as she dropped her head to hide the tomato-red blush on her face. 

Dinner was mushroom doria, which Luke picked at mulishly at first, until Candace noticed. He then shovelled it down and asked for seconds while Evie hid her snickers in her glass of blueberry juice, which she  _ did _ still have a few glasses left of from Luke’s birthday party. They ended the night watching Netflix Marvel shows, taking turns shielding Candace’s eyes at the goriest parts and tossing popcorn at each other during the romantic-y parts, not that there were too many. Finn passed out before the first episodes even ended, and his twinkling little snores during the deadly serious or painfully quiet scenes almost ruined it for Evie, whom could barely keep from cracking up. Candace endured most of their faux-mothering with sighs and soft giggles until she fell asleep on Evie’s shoulder. Obviously ‘The Punisher’ was not Candace’s style. Luke made up a bed on the floor like he’d done before, ignoring Evie’s sleepy protests with telling glances towards Candace. 

Evie fell asleep with a fairy snoring in one ear, Candace curled up like a cat on the other side, and Luke tossing and turning before passing out like a child stretched out over the makeshift padding of sheets on the floor.

Just as sleep weighed down her limbs and her eyes became too heavy to lift, she thought for a single moment:  _ Would it be so hard to stay forever? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're updating a little early this month. I'm working two jobs right now, both 9 hours a day, because I'm INTERNING. (At 29. Wow.) I won't be an English teacher much longer; I'm moving into editing Chinese stories to be put on a news website! I might even be able to write my own or appear in little facebook videos with coworkers. (This newspaper/webpaper is one of the few chosen to "represent" China globally, so they have accounts on several social media accounts.) It sounds much more exciting than it is IRL, but it's EDITING. AIYYEEEE!!!! I'm so excited! Real, actual, copyediting experience! But, it's a full 19 days of nonstop working (if you include the 5 days I work before the internship started. and I do.), while also having a life. I've barely made it through the first round and I'm dying. So, the next update won't be until April. Just to give me some breathing room (especially since I got into a new fandom and the plotbunnies are drowning me from every direction). Since this was ready, I decided I'd give you an early update here. :) Enjoy the shipping, I'm sure you'll be excited for thenext chapter, you Toby lovers. 
> 
> Next Update: 4/18/18


	29. Halcyon Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My dream was a simple one, still is, really,” he explained quickly. “I had a place t’come to, a noble reason all laid out for me. You? You’ve got the world at your feet and you want to put your mark on it. That’s a big wish. Much bigger’n just wantin’ to do right by my uncle and enjoy a simple, rustic sorta life.”
> 
> Evie frowned, her mouth opening and closing, before she huffed loudly. And grinned, vibrant and wide and so Evie, it had relief filling him at last. “Well, that saying about the grass and greener comes to mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out [Paolo's Timestamp here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685578)
> 
> Next Update: 06/06/2018 (maybe 5/30)

The cord of the phone wrapped tight around her hand as she watched Candace and Luke move easily around her kitchen. Ever since Luke’s heartfelt confession, she hadn’t been able to help watching them too closely. As often as she thought those feelings might be returned, she also couldn’t see anything different in their interactions. Candace was still rather shy and averted her eyes and occasionally stuttered; Luke was brash and loud and adorkable.

“ **I hope you’re listening to me, Evelyn** ,” Cris drawled slowly on the other line.

“Yeah, of course I am! I personally prefer Marvel decorations, but Disney is pretty great, too,” Evie chuckled, breaking her gaze from the two making a batch of French toast. Luke had managed to spill egg all over his shirt and Evie smirked at him smugly. It widened when he flipped her the bird.

“ **Good thing it’s** **_my_ ** **classroom I’m decorating, not** **_yours_** ,” Cris said. Evie could hear the eyeroll in her tone.

“True, true. Do what you want,” Evie agreed, one hand rising in surrender even though Cris couldn’t see it. Speaking of which– “Sorry about not being able to catch you on Skype. I’m surprised the phone lines are still up and running.”

“Hey! Me n’ Pops n’ Bo did a damn good job yesterday!” Luke protested. Evie flapped a hand at him.

“ **I saw that typhoon was going through Castanet. Are you sure you’re okay? I could try and make it there for that Ocean Festival thingymajig. Bring some comfort foods with me. Those donuts you like so much, or that popcorn you were addicted to all freshman year**?” Cris offered, the concern in her voice making Evie fidget and smile at the same time.

“It’s good. Really. Luke fixed up the roof and the electricity hasn’t flickered all morning. I think I’m in good hands,” Evie said, with an eye roll and smile at Luke when he cheered. “Anyways, I’m heading over to Toucan for the day with Toby. Though… it wouldn’t _kill_ me if you came to visit for, like, a week and brought that popcorn with you.”

“ **Ha. It’s the popcorn not me that you want. I’ll try, though. Oh, shit. I almost forgot! You’ll never guess who Facebooked me** ,” Cris abruptly exclaimed. There was a sound of something dropping and Cris’s muffled voice cursing.

Evie straightened with a frown. “Cris? Who? Who was it?”

“ **Sorry, dropped a** – **never mind. It was Casey.** ”

“ _Casey_ ? Why the hell didn’t you say so _immediately_! Cristina!” Evie screeched. Candace and Luke looked over at her in confusion.

“Casey?” Candace repeated, baffled.

“ **Don’t blame** **_me_** **.** **_I_ ** **didn’t message him! I thought** **_you_ ** **told him before you left,** ” Cris retorted, her tone unapologetic and dry. “ **He cares about you, tanta. You should’ve told him yourself.** ”

“Oh, come _on_. I thought he’d hear about it eventually,” Evie said, eyes rising heavenward and sighing loudly.

“ **Well, he did, and, because you’re a** **_moron_** **, I had to confirm it when he messaged me, freaking out.** ”

“Like he does.”

“ **Yeah, thanks, bitch,** ” Cris said, deadpan and pissed. Evie snickered and rubbed the back of her neck. Just as she opened her mouth to apologize, Cris spoke again. “ **I’m getting the last laugh. I told him** **_exactly_ ** **how to find you. Guess who’s coming to visit for the Ocean Festival? Like, he’s already got the tickets and writing up a speech to yell at you with.** ”

“Oh, Goddess, _noooooo. You didn’t!_ ” Evie hissed. She fell back to her bed, arm falling over her eyes and a groan punching out of her. Finn exclaimed wordlessly in shock when he bounced and rolled towards her at the action.

“Careful, Evie!”

“Okay, I gotta know what’s goin’ on over there,” Luke whispered to Candace. Candace just frowned a little more, hands fidgeting with her cardigan sleeves in her worry.

“ **Don’t be a drama queen. I’ll try and make it, too, but if not, you’re on your own. I’m sure he’ll** **_love_ ** **getting to know** **_foxy_** **boy,** ” Cris taunted, sounding disgustingly gleeful at the idea.

“You’re the worst. I’m throwing Luke at him the moment he gets here.”

“What? _Who_?” Luke asked eagerly.

“ **Hey, I gotta go. I’m about to head to the checkout.** ”

“ _Shiny_ ,” Evie grumbled, slowly pushing herself up. “You’re the worst. Seriously, the very worst.”

“ **You love me anyway. See ya**.”

“Bye.” Evie all but threw the phone onto the cradle, only to jerk it right back off when she tried to drop her hand away. She cursed under her breath and yanked at the cord wrapped around her arm as the phone dangled wildly through the air. “Why are the only phones in this town from the _nineties_? I’m still annoyed about the whole lack of cell reception here.”

“I can help! Lemme help!” Finn said, pulling at the cord and fluttering uselessly around her. Evie huffed and smiled despite herself at him. “I… don’t think I’m helping very much…” he said a moment later, sadly.

“We’re lucky the internet works as well as it does. The next town over has great cell reception, or it used to...” Candace offered helpfully. Evie got the phone untangled and shuffled her way towards the kitchen with Finn on her shoulder.

“Nah, It’s fine. Whine whine moan moan, you know how it goes. How goes breakfast? Can I help? I’m still all clean from the shower!” Evie said, waving her hands for emphasis.

Candace smiled, but shook her head. “Thank you, b-but I can handle it.”

“’Sides, ya gotta get this pizza in the oven, right? The dough’s ready,” Luke reminded, tugging her forward where the pie dough lay on a cutting board Luke had run up to Garmon to borrow during Evie’s shower. He was still a little damp from ankle to knee. “You gonna tell us ‘bout this Casey guy?”

Evie snorted loudly and shook her head. “No, I’m hoping something happens at the company and he won’t be able to make it. If he does, he can introduce himself just fine.”

Candace and Luke exchanged bewildered looks.  

“Why is he coming if… you d-don’t seem t-to like him m-much?” Candace asked carefully and guiltily.

“Ask _him_ when he gets here,” Evie said darkly. She grabbed the pie dough and glared distractedly at Luke. “You gonna teach me or not?”

“Uh, yeah,” Luke said, a little slow but nodding as he got to her side.

They got the tomato and cheese spread quickly, Evie and Luke both stealing little pieces to nibble on as they went. The vegetables were cut almost expertly by Luke while whistling under his breath, surprising her with his nonchalant skill. The pizza went in the hot and ready oven within a few minutes and Candace set a plate stacked high with French toast on the dining table. Finn was already sitting on the back of Evie’s chair, drool running down his chin and eyes shining.

“It smells so _gooood_. You should marry Candy,” Finn told her when she sat down. His nose was twitching like a puppy’s as Evie grabbed her slices. She bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud.

“It’s amazing, thanks, Candy,” Evie said, grinning over at her. Candace blushed and ducked her head.

“A-Anybody can make F-French toast,” Candace demurred gently.

“But nobiddy makes ‘em like ‘oo,” Luke said around a mouth already stuffed full.

“Hear hear!” Evie cheered, lifting her cup of fresh milk. Luke’s spilled over his hand as he tapped his cup to hers, and Candace hesitantly lifted hers to gently tap her glass to theirs as Luke and Evie waited expectantly. They cheered again, Finn along with them.

They all dug in, and Evie paused just long enough to look over everyone at the table. Just barely, she remembered her last thought of the night before and…

And she shoved another too large bite into her mouth.

 

* * *

 

When they all bundled up to head into the storm– Luke to Garmon, Candy and Evie to Harmonica– Finn darted over to Luke to tuck himself into the most convenient and sheltered pocket. Luke paused in the middle of zipping up his windbreaker and stared down at his chest where Finn was perched in his pocket, wings humming impatiently.

“Do… Do y’all hear that?” Luke asked, staring unseeing as Finn blinked innocently up at him.

“Hear what?” Candace asked in concern. Evie ducked her head and bit her lip to keep from snickering.

“The _bells_. It sounds like bells. Super loud, too. You can’t hear anything?” Luke asked again, looking over at them, bewildered. Finn was giggling behind his hands, wings chiming and making Luke twist in place to stare around himself looking for the sound.

“Lu, you need to get outta here. I’ve got fishin’ to get to,” Evie said, setting her hands on his shoulder blades and guiding him towards the door.

“Uh… right. Yeah, ‘kay,” Luke muttered absently. “Hey! I thought ‘Lu’ was over now?”

“Don’t know what you mean,” Evie replied airily. Candace glanced between Evie and Luke, brow creasing lightly.

“You really don’t mind me going up to the Spring, do ya, Evie? I don’t wanna sit around and watch you fish all day especially if you’re with _Toby_ ,” Finn asked for the thousandth time, little hands wringing Luke’s pocket anxiously.

“I’m going to have a good time in Toucan, so everyone should make sure they’re having a good time today, too,” Evie answered to nothing in particular. Luke and Candace gawped at her as Finn sighed in relief.

“R _iiight_ ,” Luke drawled.

“Oh! Don’t forget the letter, Evie!” Candace exclaimed. Candace was the only one Evie had complained to about Selena’s letter and Evie was glad she’d mentioned it as she ran towards her diary. It would’ve been such a waste to get all the way to Toucan and have forgotten it.

 _Maybe not a complete waste._ She ignored the heat crawling over her cheeks at the thought and shoved the letter in a pocket.

 

Barreling into the Fishery had her hitting a wall of _smell_ , an assault to her olfactory nerves by _fish_ after the blustering chill outside wiping away any other scents. Evie’s nose wrinkled, shaking her head and breathing in again, catching with difficulty the scent of hot tea under the brine and fish of the main shop area.

“Miss Evie!” Paolo exclaimed happily. He jumped off the stool behind the counter and hurried around it to get to her. Evie grinned helplessly at his enthusiasm, easily lifting an arm to give him a tight shoulder squeeze when his spindly arm wrapped around her waist. “Toby tol’ us about your house! Is it still leaking everywhere?”

Evie rolled her eyes heavenward. “Nope. Not yet anyway. Knowing Luke’s handiwork with wood, it’ll last through summer at least.”

“Well, if you ever wanna come stay here, I don’t mind sharing with Toby. Even if he does snore,” Paolo said with a put-upon sigh.

She laughed, rubbed his head affectionately, and then re-settled his ball-cap in place. He huffed and took it off anyway, smoothing down his now messy hair before slipping it back on.

“Hey, um…” Paolo glanced towards the door separating shop from living area. Then, he leaned forward as his voice dropped conspiratorially, “Where’s Finn? I was gonna ask him if Ben could play with me. It’s boring with the storm like this. Da won’t let me go fishing. Says I’m still too skinny t’stay upright and cast at the same time.” He scowled as he admitted it, looking like a tiny, grumpy, old man. Evie barely kept the snort held back.

“Finn hopped a ride with Luke back up to Garmon. He’s spending the day with the other sprites at the Goddess Spring while I go to Toucan for the day. He doesn’t like being ignored all day and Toby and I are gonna be together the whole time, so,” she broke off with a shrug. Paolo nodded with a sad pout.

“I wish I could go up there, too. Da wouldn’t let me without him, and how can I shake ‘im off once I’m up at Garmon? I don’t even know where the Spring is, really,” Paolo said, scuffing the toe of his sneaker against the floor. “I guess I’ll help Da count up fish again.”

“Well…” Evie hesitated slightly, a hand covering her mouth, but it was too late. Paolo was looking up at her with shining, hopeful eyes, and she broke like an old twig under a boot. “You could just try going to the Cave again. Remember, Ben said all you have to do is say his name by his Bell and he’ll hear you. He _wanted_ to play with you, or learn science. Who knows with that nerd,” Evie said with a chuckle. Paolo grinned exuberantly.

“Yeah! You’re right! You really think it’ll work without ya, though? I’m no hero,” Paolo said with a trace of worry around his eyes.

Evie physically recoiled, mouth dropping open and eyes widening. “Paolo… Paolo don’t say stuff like that. I’m just me.”

Paolo frowned at her. “No, you’re not. If you’re the one Ringing the Bells, which _I ain’t_ and Ben _said_ you were, then of course you’re special. He even said you got magic in you. You’re like the Wizard or the Witch Princess!”

“Paolo, I’m not… I’m not magic at all, just really lucky. Please, you… you can’t go around saying stuff like that,” Evie begged, kneeling in front of him and grasping his hands. “You haven’t told anyone, have you?”

Paolo snorted like a horse. “What? Me?! I know how to keep a secret. Not that it matters, everyone’s gonna figger it out if they haven’t already, Miss Evie.”

“Let’s hope for now only you know. I… I can’t have everyone looking at me, Paolo. I can’t have everyone being disappointed if I fail,” Evie whispered, hands dropping to her sides and fisting tightly.

“Miss Evie, you ain’t gonna fail. No way, no how,” Paolo said stoutly. Evie smiled crookedly at him, but it only made him frown even more fiercely. “I mean it! You said I wanna believe in fairies, I only gotta believe. I believe in _you_ , too. And if believing makes fairies real again, then it means you’ll do it. I know you’ll do it.”

Evie stared at him, her eyes wide and burning. Slowly, her vision blurred and her mouth curved up into something more wibbly, yes, but also more genuine. “Thank you, Paolo. You’re definitely a hero to me, too. I know Ben will come if you call, shortstack.”

“Don’t be a jerk!” Paolo exclaimed, rubbing at his own reddening eyes.

Evie tugged him into a fierce hug, one hand behind his head and the other patting his back. His spindly arms tightened around her broad shoulders hard enough to have her gasping out a laugh.

“W-We should go in, ‘fore Tobes or Da come out and catch us cryin’ over fairies,” Paolo muttered, voice thick and nose sniffling.

“You’re right.” She smiled and squeezed him tight one more time. Then, she pulled away and got to her feet with a sniffle or two of her own. “Got any snot on my face?” she asked, snorting like a pig at him.

Paolo laughed out loud and shook his head. “Don’ worry. They won’t notice anyway. Tobes is too busy cooking lunch ahead o’ time and Da won’t notice nothing that ain’t pointed out to him.”

“You little sassbucket,” Evie teased, thumbing at the wetness under her eye. They went towards the door leading into the living area– a little red-eyed, but with their sniffles under control.

 

* * *

 

 _If paradise smells like anything, it must be like this_ , Toby mused with an absent smile. Like palm trees and fragrant grasses, like the heavy sweetness of tropical flowers and the tang of sea brine. All overlaid with the bright and humid sunshine that lit up the blue, blue water around them.

He glanced towards Evie, gaze lingering on the round curve of her tanned, flushed cheeks and white smile. Unlike usual, where she was always moving, bouncing about and never staying still, she was calm and relaxed as she leaned on the railing at the prow of Pascal’s boat. One foot was tucked behind the opposite ankle, absently rubbing at her saggy sock and giving away how, even at ease, her verve was simmering under the surface and forcing some outlet.

He honestly couldn’t imagine how living like that felt. Or how someone like that could rein herself in long enough to enjoy his company as much as she seemed to. She caught his glance then, tilted her head curiously at him while still grinning carelessly.

No, not careless. She might be an impulsive young woman, and klutzy at times, but not _careless_.

Freely. With her movements, her smiles, even her warm affections. He kept his hands out of sight among the loose folds of his clothes, twisting his grip into the cotton to keep from reaching out and brushing aside the riotous auburn curls that fell over her eyes in the rush of sea air.

“I think this must be what paradise is,” Evie said, nose rising and sniffing like a dog.

He ducked his chin, chuckling softly and shaking his head slightly. “You don’t say.”

“What? Don’t you like it? I love the city, but nothing beats a beach for a vacation,” Evie defended stoutly with a little frown. She grinned again suddenly and began to laugh. “Oh, I know. It’s because it’s Toucan, not Harmonica. Are you a beach loyalist? Is that what it is?”

“That’s not it,” Toby said, actually laughing at that. He looked toward the rapidly approaching docks, the lush foliage of the tropical island a feast for the eyes after the unceasing surface of the ocean. “I was just thinking the same, is all. Just when I think we can’t be more different, you remind me of how we’re the same.”

Evie’s eyebrows rose as the sun-kissed tint on her face became a heated blush. Her eyes darted away in a rare moment of shyness that only sweet or kind words could tease out of her. Well, and some other, more private instances.

“I’m glad we have things we share… but I like all those other things, too. The different things,” she mumbled. Her hands twisted around the steel railing until her knuckles began to pale.

“Me, too.” Before he could second guess himself, Toby reached over and placed his hand over one of hers. Her shoulders tightened, breath audibly catching, but she didn’t pull away. She looked to their hands and then down to the glittering blue-green waves. He cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortably warm, and added awkwardly, “It’s nice to get back into the sunshine. Didn’ realize how dark it was back there ‘til we got out.”

“Tell me about it,” Evie said wryly. And sounding more like her usual self again. “I swear the smell of mildew is following me around. I’m going to find the biggest patch of grass and roll in it. Maybe that’ll get it out.”

Toby laughed aloud, shoulders shaking and arm around his stomach. Evie’s answering laughter shook the vestiges of awkwardness away. The boat slowed, engine cutting as it coasted towards the docks. Footsteps sounded down the deck behind them as Pascal approached.

“Well now, _this_ is a breath o’ fresh air,” Pascal said as he came onto the deck. Toby and Evie turned from the view.

“We were just sayin’ the same,” Toby agreed while Evie leaned back on the rail and lifted her nose to the warm breeze.

“You two willin’ t’lend a hand while I guide us the rest o’ the way in?” Pascal asked, sea-green eyes twinkling in his weathered face.

“Willing and able!” Evie declared, flexing an arm. Toby just nodded slightly, smirking at the return of that energy.

As Evie and Toby helped Pascal tie down the boat to the dock, the thudding and slapping of hurrying, sandalled feet on sand reached their ears. Toby barely caught the wince and grimace Evie made from the corner of his eye when the Toucans hurried down the docks.

“Pascal! Pascal, is there–” “Did she send anything!?” Both Sue and Samson stood on the dock below, hands clasped between them as their gazes flitted over the deck, as if hoping their daughter, that Selena girl, would pop out from below. The trio walked down the gangplank towards them, Evie reaching into her pocket to pull out a slightly crumpled envelope which she smoothed nervously over her thigh.

“No, sorry ‘bout that, Toucans. She’s doin’ mighty fine over there. Makin’ lots o’ friends and dancin’ most nights. But she ain’t said none to me,” Pascal said, taking off his hat and lowering his head in shame.

“Excuse me, do you remember me?” Evie interrupted with an awkward wave and grin.

“Oh, yes. It’s Ellen?” Sue said, her mind obviously elsewhere.

“Evelyn, I think?” Samson corrected with a smile at Evie as his arm wrapped around his wife’s thin waist.

“Yeah, Evelyn. Evie, really. I’ve only been by the one time, and um… maybe Selena hasn’t talked to Pascal, but…” Evie tried to smooth out the envelope one more time, guilt written across her face as she gnawed on her bottom lip and shuffled in place, before finally holding it out. “She gave this to me to give to you. Days ago, really. I’m so sorry I couldn’t come back sooner.”

Sue’s eyes widened, her shaking hand reaching out to take the envelope. Samson didn’t quite have the composure of his wife, tears slipping down his tanned face unabashedly as he smiled and squeezed Sue’s waist again.

“I tol’ you she’d send us a word, Sue.”

“Thank you, Evelyn, so much. This…it wasn’t fair to you, t’put you in the middle like she has, but… thank you so much for bringin’ it t’us,” Sue said thickly, quickly clearing her throat after speaking.

Evie shook her head and shrugged a shoulder jerkily. Toby carefully set his hand on her shoulder to gently squeeze reassuringly as a tight grimace stretched down the corner of her mouth. Auburn eyes glanced to him and away, but the tension under his hand loosened. Just a little.  

“We woulda gone ourselves to Castanet, but…” Samson lifted a hand and dropped it.

Sue smirked wryly, blinking away the sheen in her dark eyes. “If she felt she had to run away, then draggin’ her back would really make her hate us.”

“But don’ let us worry you with our family troubles,” Samson said, thumbing away the tears from his eyes and grinning brightly. “You here to buy anything?”

“Just fishin’ for us,” Toby said smoothly, holding up his tackle-box. He hoped to get Evie out of there quickly, before the unpleasantness of the entire situation ruined that shine Evie had had just moments ago. Someone needed to give that teenager back in Castanet a cold dose of reality. Who corners an almost complete stranger to interfere in sensitive family matters? It had his hackles rising in a way few things did. “Don’t let us keep you from your family matters. I’m sure y’all are itching for alone time,” he managed to drawl without any incriminating inflection, only a small gesture of his hand towards the envelope.

The Toucans glanced at the letter still clutched in Sue’s tight grip.

“I… um. See you later?” Evie said, rubbing the back of her neck. Toby wasn’t going to sigh. Honestly, he wasn’t.

Sue and Samson nodded.

“I’ll have a pipe on my boat, don’ mind me none,” Pascal said. He set his cap back on his head and made his way back up onto the boat.

“If you want some good fishin’, go south, straight down that way. There’s a good spot for barracuda that way,” Sue said with a jerk of her chin in the direction she meant.

As if Toby hadn’t used to come here at least once a week just a couple years back. _Sighing is rude. They’re obviously not in the right headspace for details_ , he told himself firmly even as his smirk sharpened.  

“And Evelyn,” Samson started. Evie jerked in place and looked back at him, arms crossed behind her back and hands clasped around her elbows. “Evie. Thank you.”

“Yes, thank you, Evie,” Sue agreed. Both were fervent and earnest with their words and had Evie’s cheeks flushing pink before she ducked her chin.  

With thanks and waves, Evie and Toby headed where Sue suggested (since he was _planning_ on going that way anyway). The Toucans were already walking back to the house/inn/shop, heads bent over the envelope and crowded close together, before grass became stone under their feet. The rocky path was dry and smooth, and Toby walked beside Evie quietly. He caught her darting glances at him, but he just walked on without addressing it. She’d let herself be heard when she was ready for it, no doubt about that.

Then, a small, chubby penguin waddled into view. It stopped short as it stared at them, cocking its head to train a beady eye on them. Evie froze mid-step, eyes wide and both hands slapping over her gaping mouth. Toby looked over at her, bemused and smirking.

“Never seen one before?”

“At an aquarium! Or zoo! Not just walking around!” Evie hissed from behind her hands. “It’s so _cute_!”

 _Ah, yes, the_ penguin _is the cute thing_ , he thought in growing amusement. Her whole body fairly vibrated with her excitement, hands still over her mouth while she bounced on the balls of her feet and rocked back onto her heels repeatedly, but the penguin was the _cute_ thing here.

“Mhm. I gotta little goby for it in here,” Toby said after a second and keeping his amusement hidden. He opened his tackle-box and took out a tightly wrapped paper parcel he’d put there himself. It was barely bigger than his hand, but the penguin immediately perked up. It flapped its little flapper-wings and made a noise like a squeaking-squawk and toddled towards Toby, yellow beak already wide and begging. “Already smell it, do ya, little guy?”

Evie watched in awe as Toby squatted, balancing on the balls of his feet, and opened the paper slowly and carefully. The penguin didn’t even pause at his motions, squeak-squawking louder. It stopped almost _in_ his lap, beak clacking impatiently. Toby chuckled quietly and deftly tossed the goby straight into the penguin’s waiting gullet. It swallowed the fish whole and didn’t hesitate to crowd closer, squawking its demands for more and trying to search his now empty hands where the fish always seemed to come from.

“It knows you!” Evie gasped in realization.

Toby’s smirk softened a little as he patted the preening penguin’s head. It plucked at his billowing sleeves and squawked again when no fish could be found. “I wasn’t sure he’d still be here. It’s been more’n a year.”

The penguin shook all over and waddled away a moment later, barely glancing at Evie.

“If you want to, you can feed him again later? Meet him for yourself?” Toby offered while getting to his feet.

“Yes, I want to!” Evie said eagerly.

They continued down the rocky outcropping, and quickly set their extra weight and items to the side. Sunlight beat down on them with little to no relief from a good breeze; only a weak, thin breeze swept over waves that glinted bright enough to blind. Evie struggled to get the slippery fish bait on the hook, the fierceness of her frown broken by the tip of her tongue caught between her teeth.

She kept shuffling and rocking back and forth, as if unable to keep still. It took all of Toby’s self-control not to smile, or reach over to hold her still like she were an antsy Paolo. He caught her peeking over at him a few times, but he kept his eyes on the water until his quiet and the ocean’s serenity seemed to seep into Evie. They caught a few halibut each, every catch causing Evie to shriek and laugh as she yanked too hard while reeling them in.

But like most fishing trips, the lull between bites came, and Evie had settled on the rock, bare feet skimming over the surface just barely not causing any ripples. And for once, Toby felt the need to break the easy, comfortable silence. He knew that Renee and Evie had spent the rest of the day before together, that whatever had been left unsaid at the house had most likely been said when the two were alone. There would have been more of an awkwardness between them if some of that leftover tension hadn’t been resolved, he was pretty sure. Besides, neither one of those women were the kind to let things dwell.

But what about the things left unsaid from _him_? He’d told Renee… had finally told _someone_ that he knew whatever he had with Evie was ephemeral. That poking at it, at _her_ , could break the connection building so far. Then, he looked over at her, saw her squinting into the sunlight with nose scrunched slightly, and couldn’t help but want to poke.

To be _impatient_ for once.

“You said something,” Toby began abruptly. So abruptly, he could see that absentminded squint become a pensive frown, her bewildered expression turning towards him a moment later. Realizing how out of the blue it must’ve seemed to her, he added with carefully weighted words, “Yesterday, you mentioned something. About… not expecting to stay here in Castanet.”

“Oh.” Her eyes widened minutely and she quickly turned back to the sea, eyes on the gently rippling surface. “Yeah. I just thought I would come here, maybe stay half a year, and go back in the fall, honestly. I didn’t think… I didn’t think…” she trailed off with a tiny, disbelieving smirk on her lips. “I didn’t think it would be real,” she whispered.

Toby looked over at her, opened his mouth, then shut it and looked away. In that moment, he remembered every glance of her eyes away from the people around her and the strange slips of tongue that sounded like a reply to a conversation only she could hear. As her hands tightened around the grip of her fishing pole, knuckles whitening and line shivering, Toby could hear her voice, muffled and slurred with sleep, and the strange trilling bell that had answered in the middle of the night.

Could see the glow against the cup of her palm and the indentation of the pillow.

There were _other_ questions he was too scared to ask out loud or even put into words inside his mind. The very words shied away from him, so he couldn’t grasp them inside his brain even when they itched incessantly at him. They were the kind of words that could break a spell, and he didn’t know how to deal with the consequences of breaking said spell. Was he ready for it? Was he ready to truly admit that he… he _believed_? In a way he never thought he could?

He looked at her, and the taut line of her mouth and shoulders, and knew– _no._

_Not yet._

“Then why come here? To ranch for 6 months and go back to school… that’s a strange kinda sabbatical,” Toby finally said with a twitch of a shrug.

She stared at his profile, her mouth twisted to the side and her eyebrows flying behind the fringe of her bangs. When she slowly reeled in her line, gnawing now on her bottom lip, Toby did the same just a moment later. Their rods were put to the side and Evie tucked one leg as close as she could to her torso, arms wrapping around it. Toby slowly lowered himself and tucked his legs into a simple criss-cross, elbows resting on his knees, gaze on the same view as Evie.

Facing southeast as they were, the sun had finally moved behind them. Only the constant glare of its light burned into their eyes.

“I told you… about my ma– my parents and the fight we had before college…”

Toby nodded without a word, and she took another breath. His hands clasped over his lap and he ignored the triumph crowing in his mind. Another confidence shared meant one more brick laid. One more tie to bind them. Something that made that ephemeral connection solid. Now wasn’t the time for that, though.

“Obviously… obviously that wasn’t _it_. It’d been building up for years, you know?” she continued, wry and deprecating. “My whole life all I heard was how much like _someone else_ I was. I was never just _me._ I’m stubborn, like my mother. I look just like my twin–” He visibly startled at that, a huff of surprise escaping him and making Evie chuckle. “Yeah, I have a twin. And of course, no one could tell us apart, we were just alike, both naughty little troublemakers until high school. Anyway. Then, _obviously_ me wanting a degree, everyone else thought was me trying to finish my dad’s old dream that he gave up to marry my mother. It wasn’t about _me_ , it wasn’t _my_ life. It wasn’t me trying to make something of myself that wasn’t about _them_.

“At least from the outside. I made sure my parents knew _exactly_ what I wanted.” Her mouth twisted into a pained grimace, eyes narrowing in anger. “I was a di- _jerk_. I said a lot of things and I thought a lot more. About how I had to be better and do better and just _not be them_. My mother threw it in my face, and I got mad, but she was right, I wanted to be _better_ than them.”

“Evvy,” Toby reached over, unable to hold back when her head dropped to her knee. His hand fell over her clenched fist lying on the stone between them. A thin, quiet hiss seethed past her teeth, but she didn’t pull away. “Maybe we’re more alike than I thought,” he said, his free hand stretching out to gently tuck a curl behind her ear. A red-rimmed, but dry, eye peeked over at him incredulously. “I couldn’ give up who I was for my parents, and neither could you. We both ended up here, in Castanet, tryin’ to find out who we are.”

Shock and then something _pleased_ darted over the part of her face he could see. Just barely, her usually too-easy smile tipped up the corner of her mouth. It faded again and he barely kept from pressing his thumb to her lips to hold it there.

“You… you’re _different,_ though. You _knew_ yourself, Tobes. But me? I thought college would be the answer, a degree I could wave in people’s faces to acknowledge _me_ , but the closer I got, the less it meant anything. And now I’m here, and fall is getting closer, and a part of me is desperate to start running again, because what if I already messed it up?”

“I think you’re being too hard on yourself as well as givin’ me too much credit,” Toby said wryly. Evie’s mouth wrenched open, but he just chuckled at the righteous indignation that finally had her sitting up straight and ready to battle any bad word against a friend of hers, the loyal warrior that she was. “My dream was a simple one, still is, really,” he explained quickly. “I had a place t’come to, a noble reason all laid out for me. You? You’ve got the world at your feet and you want to put your mark on it. That’s a big wish. Much bigger’n just wantin’ to do right by my uncle and enjoy a simple, rustic sorta life.”

Evie frowned, her mouth opening and closing, before she huffed loudly. And grinned, vibrant and wide and so _Evie_ , it had relief filling him at last. “Well, that saying about the grass and greener comes to mind.”

He laughed, maybe a little too hard, but she chuckled with him while her shoulder bumped into his. Only to stay pressed against his side. Toby raised an arm, hesitated, and then gently wrapped it around her, his hand resting on her far shoulder.

“I want to stay, I want this to be me.” He almost missed her quiet whisper. He had to crane his neck slightly, to barely glimpse her downward profile and the fierce look in her eyes and the tremble of her mouth. “But… there are so many what ifs, and I’m… not sure I ever want to get to the end. I want to know… but I’m so scared of what I’ll find…”

“You’re only twenty-one,” Toby said. She tensed under his arm, but at the gentle squeeze of his hand, she exhaled and the tension leaked out with the low breath. “You have more than enough time to follow those what ifs and see which one makes you happiest. Don’t rush finding your answers.”

Auburn eyes met his and he pulled away just a hair’s breadth at how suddenly she was so close to him. He could see the faint freckles on her ruddy, brown skin, the fan of her dark black lashes around her startled eyes. Eyes that glanced over his face in a searching gaze. Searching for he didn’t know what, but it had his pulse pounding a little faster, and a little hotter. Too aware of his hand on the curve of her shoulder and the heat of her pressed against him, so familiar to him now, but its novelty not yet lost.

“That’s a serious look on your face,” he noted, teasing to hide his growing puzzlement, one eyebrow rising.  

Evie grinned and reached up. Even more startling, her thumb stroked the arch of his eyebrow and her grin became the sharp smirk that had his heart thumping too hard, mouth drying.

“Just thinking very serious thoughts,” she replied, as teasing as his words had been, with none of his confusion.

Confusion that dissolved into a puddle in his brain when she braced her hands on his shoulders and swung her leg over his lap. She hovered over him, balanced on her knees, while he quickly stretched his legs out in front of him and his hands automatically found the dip of her waist and the curves of her hips. Toby stared up at her, eyes widening when Evie leaned down close enough for her hair to brush his forehead and her breath to warm his parting mouth.

“Serious thoughts?” he said, voice hoarser than he’d expected. “Is that what we’re calling them now?”

Her hands, roughened with the blisters and calluses an entire season of ranching and farming had caused, skimmed up the column of his neck to cup the line of his jaw. Thumbs brushed over the apple of his cheeks. Only the quiet exhale of her breathe over his parted lips forewarned him, since his eyes had unconsciously fallen shut the moment she’d leaned in close.

It had been enough time now that he’d lost count just how many kisses they’d shared. That realization bowled him over, his hands gripping at her waist to anchor himself.

Maybe it was a bad idea to anchor himself here, to her, even metaphorically.

But it already felt too late.

 

* * *

 

She had no idea why she was doing this, _here_ , right _now_ , but she knew she liked it. She liked the sun beating down on the back of her neck and the tight grip of Toby’s hands on her waist. The waves against the stone were beating almost in time with the beating of her pulse. Until his hands smoothed up along her ribs and her heart sped. Evie sank her hands into soft, silver hair and pressed closer, close enough to press together from belly to chest. Her knees scraped over stone as it dug into her skin uncomfortably, but she was too entranced with the taste of Toby’s mouth and the hot pressure of his hands to stop.

Instead, a hand gripped his hair a little tighter as she settled onto his lap. Her other hand dragged down his chest, short nails scraping over cotton just enough to feel the planes of his torso. His stomach, soft and a little pudgy under his shirt, quivered under her fingertips. Their lips broke apart as they gasped for breath, hot and humid. On a whim, Evie dragged her mouth down the line of Toby’s jaw, skin smooth and only the faintest hint of stubble there. When her mouth paused on his pulse, relished in the rapid thrumming against her sensitive lips, he whispered her name in a tone so low and hoarse it had liquid heat melting into the pit of her stomach.

This was just another form of running. She knew it. She knew she was running from the words she’d swallowed down, or just hadn’t let herself say, and from feelings she was terrified to acknowledge despite how _stupidly_ obvious they were. She was running from _him_ , even as she rocked on his lap and tasted salt on his suntanned skin.

But running this way, scraping teeth over his throat to hear him gasp and feeling the jump of his muscles under her questing fingers, was heady. Addictive. Thinking about it was scary, so she wasn’t going to. Not when she had the chance _now_ to have him pinned exactly where she wanted him. No little sprite to interrupt, or friends to bang on her door. Only the sunshine and the sea and _him_.

His hands slipped under her shirt, stroked up the line of her back and had her arching like a cat as she moaned. His hands on her bare skin was like turning a switch, striking a Pavlovian response in her that had her squirming, rocking forward, anxious for friction and pressure between her legs. A chuckle brushed over her ear, warm and low and shudder-inducing.

“Sure you know what you’re doin’, Evvy?” he asked, words choppy and panting.

“I definitely know what I’m doing. If _you’re_ in doubt, I must be doing something wrong,” Evie retorted, voice just as reedy. She lowered her hands to his shirt hem and brushed her nose over his.

His breath sucked in sharply, hands freezing in place, before he slipped his thumbs under the band of her bra and slid them around her torso to rest under her breasts. Their eyes met, her grinning impishly and him raising his eyebrow despite his heated cheeks. He looked so _mussy_ and _unkempt_ in the wake of her restless hands, and it had her biting the corner of her mouth.

“No doubt here,” Toby said. Evie laughed and moved to kiss him again, rucking up his shirt.

The loud crash and resulting squawking had both Toby and Evie almost toppling over in shock. Evie shrieked a little, falling to the side and grabbing at him to keep herself up. They fell, anyway, into a heap of tangled limbs. They looked around wildly for the source of the noise to see the penguin– _the penguin!!_ – rooting through the cooler it had turned over in a search for more fish.

“Snapplejacks! Your fish!” Evie exclaimed, trying to wriggle off him and making them both yelp when knees and elbows got banged around.

“He can’t eat ‘em all, Evvy, jus– calm down!” Toby said, half-laughing and half-groaning.

They finally managed to get untangled and Toby got the penguin the fish it wanted and everything settled. Evie snapped the cooler lid back in place with a sigh, glancing over to where Toby was wiping off his hands. Their eyes met and they flushed dark red.

“I– um– Sorry, if I–” Evie babbled, rubbing the back of her head.

“No, it’s– I wouldna–” Toby tried to reassure just as awkwardly.

Thankfully, another interruption came in the form of Evie’s stomach rumbling loudly. Her ears burned with her blush, but they both laughed, breathless and a little too high-pitched.

“It’s a good thing I got lunch ready ‘fore we left Castanet. I hope you like tuna?” Toby said, going for the tackle-box-slash-rucksack he used.

“I pretty much love fish… when I don’t have to gut them myself, that is,” Evie said with a sardonic twist of her mouth. And like that, the mood changed completely and Toby’s easy chuckle returned.

“There are those similarities again,” he said, amused and teasing. He handed over the small bento and plastic chopsticks, and Evie smiled as she took it.

“Yeah, guess so.”

It seemed too normal and too surreal at once to calmly bring rice to her mouth and chew and repeat. Her heart still thudded too hard whenever she glanced at Toby from the corner of her eye, she still unconsciously rubbed her thighs together and fidgeted against the cool, rough surface of the stone beneath her, and her skin still felt too tight and too hot. So much _too_ in her feelings. Evie chuckled softly and picked up the deliciously red and perfectly cut tuna to nibble on. She hummed happily around her mouthful and eagerly polished it off.

“I had some good sashimi in the city, but nothing beats fish this fresh. It’s fantastic, Tobes,” Evie said, biting on the end of her chopsticks and savoring the lingering taste.

“The credit goes to the fish this time,” Toby replied, chuckling husky and low.

There was a shiver of awareness down her spine at his lower register. A hint that he was still reeling, still just as affected as her, though a quick glance at him showed nothing on his face or mannerisms. Deliciously rumpled though he was. She couldn’t help but wonder, as she quietly chewed at the last of rice and her cheeks burned hot, what would’ve happened if she hadn’t been sabotaged by a penguin’s stomach, as well as  her own. What would it be like, just her and him under the sun and sky, with the water lapping against stone or sand nearby? She fidgeted again and realized that maybe, just maybe, something like that wasn’t only for being spontaneous or once in a while. Or when she just didn’t want to deal with words anymore. It was something that she really honestly wanted and it had her skin burning from hairline to toes.

She’d never wanted to be so… so _exposed_ before. Sex, any kind thereof, was for under the covers with the lights turned off. Not that she’d been exactly worldly or racked up a lot of notches before now, but… did she always want something like that? Always want someone like Toby, who let her take the lead and to explore more of herself than she’d previously allowed?

Evie shook her head wildly and then shook herself all over to get the thought out of her mind.

“Evvy?”

“N- _nothing!_ ” Evie squeaked, waving her chopsticks in the air and almost tipping her bowl into the sea. Toby’s eyebrow rose and Evie spluttered wordlessly at the look. _It’s written all over my face, I know it! Holy Glow Cloud, strike me down now!_ She wailed in her head. “Just something stupid. Don’t worry about it, it’s _totes_ nothing. All shiny over here, yup.”

Her lips popped on the ‘p’ and she looked everywhere but Toby’s face.

“I s’pose everyone needs their secrets,” Toby said, humor obviously lacing his words.

Evie brayed a horrible donkey-like laugh and slapped a hand over her mouth. Toby just laughed with her, chopsticks and bento box held securely on his lap. When Evie finally calmed down and Toby reached for her box, she stopped him with a touch to his hand.

“Actually, um, thanks. About earlier,” she muttered. She blushed again and scowled at Toby’s bewildered expression and pink cheeks. “I meant with the _talking_ and secrets and everything. I… I really don’t know where my head’s at, I don’t even know what I _want_. So thank you… for listening and saying things I needed to hear.”

“Evvy, I’ll be here whenever you need me. I can keep your secrets,” Toby promised. Evie glanced away, knowing just how many secrets were left. His calloused and warm fingers nudged her chin to bring her back around to face him. His green eyes were cool and mild, but her heart thudded painfully under his gaze. “You don’t need to explain yourself. I don’t need excuses. Just let me be your support, however I can be.”

“Toby,” Evie whispered, mouth twisting to the side as her eyes stung. “I l…” She stuttered and broke off. Her guts knotted as those butterflies came back to beat wildly against her ribs and sternum, got caught in her throat. “Let me be the same for you sometimes?” she finished quietly. The real words stayed trapped and unsaid.

“Yeah,” he agreed in a murmur as softly as her.

The gentle touch of his hands on her face and his lips on hers made her wonder if he heard them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this hiatus went on for so long! It honestly wasn't intentional. That internship was hell on my energy and time, and then I didn't even get the job that I was so pumped about so I lost all motivation for a while. But I'm back in the game and ch30 is already in the works. :) Get ready for emotional heaviness, my friends. Warning: Evie will be increasingly unlikeable in certain instances.


	30. Green around the Gills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It whipped through Evie’s hair and tousled her curls into a frenzy. Her clothes snapped against her skin while sweat dried almost instantly. Sighing in something like relief, Evie’s chin lifted and her eyes closed as the scents of summer eradicated the last dregs of the spring cleaning odors and sticky humidity. 
> 
>  

 

Two whole days had passed, and finally, Evie woke on the third morning to a dim, damp, but blessedly clear morning. She spent the morning nibbling on toast and sipping hot tea on her stoop, completely alone and humming softly as she watching the sun rise over the sea and burn away the last of the dawn’s haze. Thin, wispy clouds smeared across the robin’s egg blue sky and the air was heavy and humid from the past day’s thunderstorms. But, thankfully, nothing dark loomed yet on the horizon forewarning another storm to come.

After heading back in, she rinsed off her tea things and looked around her house. Even the long awaited sunshine didn’t really make the dreary interior look much brighter. Pots half-full overnight from the last of the storm still sat around her floor. Water spots stained large swatches of her ceiling. There was a general feeling and slight odor of _damp_ and mildew.

 _Maybe being alone isn’t as cracked up as I thought it would be_ , Evie thought wryly. She shoved her feet into her boots and yanked the ties with a return of purpose. _Finn will be back soon enough. Better get the chores outta the way so we can get straight to that Bell_.

Brushing down and milking her bigger livestock took more than half the time it used to, barely getting her blood pumping as she finished. She patted Hera’s neck, pensive and content, as the large spotted cow chewed placidly. _Maybe it was time to get another one of them?_

Of course, after running around and trying to pacify high-strung chickens and ducks just minutes later had her re-thinking her ambitions. She huffed in amused annoyance, fists on her hips, as her birds clustered around her legs and squawked loudly. It took a bit of finagling to get out of the messy of feathers and teeny talons, but she got outside and gently helped her remaining crops to stand tall again, relieved at the small green tomatoes growing on every battered plant. A distant twinkle of a bell had her looking up and over to smile at the fast approaching ball of light. Finn popped into view, flickers of light bursting around him as he flung himself under her chin and nuzzled close.

“Heya, Tinkers. I hope you had a nice long rest with your Mother, because it’s gonna be work, work, work from here on out,” Evie warned with a chuckle, easily nuzzling back.

“I’m readier than ever!” he declared excitedly.

Just when her last (standing) tomato was watered, a shrill ringing came from inside the house. Frowning curiously, Evie hurried through her front door and barely managed not to douse herself with what was left in the watering can. (Though, it had splished a teeny amount onto her belly.) Finn stayed outside to play with the livestock, the sound of his twinkling bells faint in the air and under the low sounds of the livestock. As was just her luck, the phone stopped the minute she got through the door. Before she could do more than huff in annoyance, it began again.

She lurched across the room. “Hello? What– Who is it?” Evie blurted.

“Bromelet, get up here and pay for a decent damn roof!” Luke said in her ear, too loudly and laughing as he spoke.

Evie blinked in surprise. “Did you just–”

“Hurry up, brocake!”

The dial tone rang in her ear. Evie barked a short peal of laughter that ended sharply and dropped the phone to the cradle. “That dumbbutt,” she muttered. Slowly, her hands lifted and she pressed them to her chest where her heart was beating fit to burst.

There was no Finn in here now to put on a front for, no worried Candace to prod at her hero complex, no Toby to gently say exactly what she needed to hear.

Just her, her pitiful excuse of a house, and the faint shadows of water damage on old wood. As well as all the voices in her head the past two days had unearthed.

How could she _honestly_ stay?

How could she give up her goals? The dreams she’d once thought were so important?

What about her friends in the city? How could she ever face the people she left behind and hurt in her wake without _something_ to show for it?

Could she… could she be truly proud of this place? This provincial nowhere village and little square of land? The house that would always be small and the dirt caked into the creases of her gloves?

Breath tore at her throat like jagged fingernails. Shame and guilt crept in, churned like poison behind her sternum, ate away at the very essence of her.

 _Is this it? Is it enough?_ she thought desperately, knees watery and hands numb. _I’m better than this. No, that’s not fair. They don’t deserve this, no one deserves this. I’m_ _better than_ that _now!_ She screamed the words in her mind, furious at herself, hands reaching out to brace against the wall while her vision blurred. _But am I really? Will it be enough for me?_

 _You’re going to keep looking for something better and keep on looking, and miss out on what’ll_ actually _make you happy. Why can’t you ever be satisfied, Lupe?_

The sound of bells.

Evie gasped, panted harshly, ignored the sweat streaming down her temples, and stared at the blurry outline of her boots. She was wearing her glasses, she could feel them slipping down her nose. Why was it so blurry?

The bell rang louder, accompanied by a voice tinny and high and cheerful. It grated on her brain, had her wincing and flinching.

“-vie! Evie! Can you hear me? Are you going to the bathroom, Evie?” Finn exclaimed, voice curious and concerned.

Evie closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath. Which caught on the remainder of glass in her throat. Coughing, she ran her hands over her face and stumbled across the living area towards the door.

“Oh no! Are you getting sick, Evie?” Finn cried through the door.

Her hand fell on the doorknob and she hesitated, tried to breathe one more time, and felt a flash of triumph when her lungs filled without obstruction. Fixing a wide grin on her face, she threw open the door. Finn darted close and glanced anxiously over her flushed and sweaty face.

“I’m fine, Twinkletoes. Just choked a bit. Air went down wrong,” Evie said. _Not lying. I’m not lying. I’m fine and that’s exactly what happened._

“Oh… well, breathe right, silly. Humans are weird,” Finn giggled. “Who was it?”

“Who was what?” Evie asked in confusion.

“The _phone_. Who was calling?”

“Oh! Right, ha!” Evie barked a laugh and reached down for her rucksack. “Just Luke. C’mon, we gotta head to Fugue.”

“ _Whyyyyy_ , _Eviiie_. I don’t wanna cut more trees!” Finn whined.

Evie huffed and rolled her eyes, walking towards the covered plate on her counter and leaving the door wide open. “You can sit on your lazy butt up at the Spring, if you wanna, but there’s a hippo to feed and a Bell to Ring today. I _guess_ I could do it alone.”

“No, no, no! I’m coming! Dara’s finally going to wake up!” Finn shrieked in excitement, zooming around the tiny shack and then outside, cheering and hollering as he flew wildly around the little plot of land.

Evie followed him out and closed the door, a small, slightly more genuine smile on her face as she caught sight of him. The pizza was held carefully in her arms, the Green Bell settled against her back, and the sun was shining. Summer wasn’t even half over and the Green Bell was mere hours from being Rung, if that.

The phone rang in the house and Evie’s footsteps thudded over dirt to grass.

“Let’s get going, Finn! We’ve got a hippo to send home.”

“And Dara to wake up! Take that, you stupid storm,” Finn said. A tiny ball of light arced around her shoulders, bobbing and weaving to keep up with her jogging gait.

There was always tomorrow to think about houses and upgrades.

 

* * *

 

Getting through Fugue was easy enough after all the times she’d been through it. It wasn’t quite eleven o’clock by the time her boots sunk into peat, and humidity had her instantly soaked in sweat. Finn breathed out a sigh of relief, the gust ruffling the hair at the top of her head. Evie grimaced at the feel of sweat gathering under the wire of her bra, shoulders wriggling ineffectually, but the feel of warm sunlight on her skin was definitely better than the soggy dampness she’d been suffering through for the past two days.

“Do you think you can dig out that whistle while I unwrap the pizza?” Evie asked, looking up through her bangs.

“Yeah! I got it!” Finn agreed eagerly, diving into the pack seconds later.

She made her way to the water’s edge and knelt on the first few planks of the bridge. The rucksack, and the Bell inside, dug into her back, and she knew she’d be layered in sweat by the time she got the Bell to Horn Ranch. Ignoring that (disgusting) prediction, she crumpled the baker’s parchment and saran wrap she’d used to cart around the veggie pizza to shove in her cargo-shorts’ pocket. Finn came to her side then, holding out the bright orange whistle.

“Humphrey’s the last one. I hope he didn’t leave since the Witch said he was here,” Finn said anxiously.

“Why would he leave? Outside this little patch of sunlight, it’s been a wild mess out there. If he doesn’t show up, we’ll go looking, but I’m pretty sure he would stay here. It matches Mr. Theodore’s note, anyway,” Evie reminded him as she plucked the whistle from his hands.

“Oh, yeah. You’re right. I’ll wish to Mother, just in case,” Finn said stoutly. Evie chortled under her breath.

 _Phweeeeeeeee_.

The whistle echoed in the clearing, bouncing against the line of trees and all around them. For a breathless moment, Evie shared Finn’s concern. Then, a shadow grew under the water. The surface rippled and broke, and air puffed from wide nostrils while little ears flapped wildly. Humphrey the Hippopotamus stared at them impassively from the mossy stream.

Finn hurried forward to talk with Humphrey, his voice high and clear, and Evie held up the pizza. Nostrils huffed loudly again. Humphrey floated closer with Finn perched on his head.

“Good afternoon, Humphrey. It’s nice to finally meet you,” Evie said with a grin.

Humphrey _hrrmphed_ back.

“He said you’re okay, but the pizza’s better. That’s very rude, you know! Mr. Humphrey, you should say thank you!” Finn scolded. Evie laughed.

“It’s fine. I’ll just keep it for myself.”

The ripples were much more agitated as Humphrey shook all over. He swam further into the shallow water, moss and algae sliding off his blubbery, purple hide.

 _He’s a sassy little brat. I like him_ , Evie thought with a grin. The hippo set his wide chin on the bridge, only his stumpy legs still in the water, and his small, black eyes were beseeching and pleading. For a moment, he looked so ridiculously dog-like, Evie wanted to tease him. Instead, she did the smart thing and held out the pizza.  

“You can have this, but… no more free pizza after this. Mr. Theodore wants you _home_ , troublemaker,” Evie told the hippo as seriously as possible. And trying not to laugh out loud at the fact she was _scolding a hippo like a naughty child_. Or _dog_.

“Evie, I can’t say that!” Finn said, aghast. Evie’s eyebrows rose and the fairy sighed. He translated quickly and Humphrey shuddered all over and smacked his big mouth open and closed a few times. Finn squeaked quietly, and Evie did her very best to look unimpressed while her breath caught in a fist in her throat.

The bridge heaved under her knees until, at last, the hippo settled down. Humphrey actually _rolled_ his eyes like an irritated teenager.

“He says he’ll go back. For Theodore, not because of the pizza,” Finn told her with none too little relief.

Evie snorted, and then barked an outright laugh. “Sure, okay. Here ya go, Humphrey. We’ll see you again soon for the Circus, yeah?” She pointed out while tossing the pizza deftly into Humphrey’s waiting and wide open mouth.

He merely snorted loudly in response and dipped under the water.

“Trunks and Eunice were a lot nicer,” Finn whispered, looking guilty as he said it.

“Yeah, but Humphrey’s sassy. I liked him,” Evie said with a chuckle.

“Evie?!”

She shrieked aloud, hands flying up to cover her mouth, and tottered back onto her heels from her kneeling position. Finn screeched just as loudly and thudded against her shoulder, which completely shot her precarious balance. Her ass hit the bridge just as she caught sight of a startled Renee and an unimpressed Witch Princess– Vivi. Renee hurried forward, setting down a large wicker basket as she did. Under her, the bridge wobbled and she _swore_ she could hear water gurgling as the hippo passed underneath.

Renee’s steady hands grasped her bicep to help pull her up to her feet. Evie wheezed slightly, hand swiftly cupping Finn’s body to her chest before he tumbled to the ground.

“What are you doing here?” Evie demanded breathlessly.

“Having a picnic brunch with Ms. Vivi!” Renee said cheerfully, dusting off Evie’s arms needlessly as she smiled.

“A picnic? That’s nice?” Evie said, blinking rapidly.

“Ms. Vivi and I will be great friends, just you wait an’ see. Ain’t that right, Ms. Vivi?” Renee said, turning her brilliant smile on Vivi.

The so-called Princess blushed and propped her fists on her hips. “I don’t suppose I have much of choice if you’re just going to show up here every day.”

Renee giggled and finally released Evie with a lingering glance of concern. “I’m so sorry I scared you, Evie. I was just so shocked to see you with… that _was_ a hippopotamus, wasn’t it?”

“Uh… yeah…” Evie glanced down at Finn. He shrugged and grimaced slightly.

“You remembered,” Vivi said suddenly. Evie looked up at her quickly. A single silver eyebrow rose. “You remembered that I wanted someone to get rid of that damn thing.”

“Right... he was scaring the turtle?”

“That’s so sweet of you, Evie!” Renee exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She frowned just a bit in slow bemusement. “How’d you know the vegetable pizza would work?”

“Just lucky, I guess.”

Renee stared at her, disbelieving.

“So about that brunch? I don’t much care for the idea of warm mimosas,” Vivi said loudly.

“Oh, yes, of course! But we should ask Evie’s advice,” Renee replied earnestly.

“My advice? About the… hippo? Or the mimosas?” she asked in bewilderment.

“No, about the electricity!”

Evie blinked, ever more nonplussed, while Vivi scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. Renee glanced between them, wringing her hands worriedly.

“Ms. Vivi’s been having some… problems with some of her appliances…” Renee started cautiously. Vivi harrumped and stomped her foot.

“She _means_ that all my things were made to work with magic and I can’t use mine right anymore. She wants to get my house on the wire,” the witch said with a scornful toss of her hair.

“I was thinking it should be wired for electricity,” Renee whispered with a little wince. “Just for now! Just until her magic works like it should again. I’m sure it will! But you shouldn’t suffer through uncooked salads or cereal every day until then.”

Vivi huffed even louder and rolled her eyes upwards.

“Renee’s right. You should be able to live in actual comfort,” Evie said firmly. “We can help you any way we possibly can, but until then, you should do that.”

Vivi sighed. “You’re right, but I don’t like the idea of strangers coming in and out my house.”

“Phoebe… Phoebe’s an engineer or something, right? Maybe if it’s just Phoebe, it won’t be so bad? If it’s something she can do,” Evie suggested hesitantly.

“That’s exactly what I said,” Renee said excitedly.

“I’ll… meet her. If I don’t like her, she’ll have to go,” Vivi said.

Renee and Evie exchanged a look, their mouths twitching.

“Deal,” Renee said a moment later.

“I’ll leave you guys to your brunch. I’ve got a couple more errands to run.”

“Are you chopping down some more trees for your house renovations?” Renee asked eagerly.

“That’s on the list,” Evie said, eyes darting away as her ears burned. “Some things to buy at your ranch and Marimba, too.”

Renee’s eyes widened. “The ranch? If you… if you see Kathy, could you tell her I’m here?” Her cheeks flushed slightly as her hands twisted around the basket’s handle and her body swayed side to side. “I don’t want her t’think I’ve just up n’ abandoned her if she comes by.”

“She can come meet us, if she must. My privacy has already been interrupted today, one more miscreant won’t matter that much,” Vivi added with a toss of her silver hair and haughty lift of her chin.

“Really? Thank you so much, Ms. Vivi!” Renee exclaimed happily. Vivi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

“I’ll make sure to say something if she’s there,” Evie promised with a crooked grin. “See ya!” She waved and began to jog away, grinning outright seeing Renee’s exuberant farewell waves and Vivi’s much smaller waggle of fingers.

“She’s not so mean as she pretends to be, is she?” Finn noted while making their way through the forest.

“No, she’s really not. Who knows how long she was a frog, or just stuck in the middle of Fugue with no one to talk to,” Evie said with a shrug. Finn hummed thoughtfully.

“That would make her really weird,” Finn said with a very serious nod.

Evie almost had an aneurysm trying not snort or laugh out loud. For the long walk through Fugue, she let Finn do most the talking. Updating her on all the things his older siblings and him had done together the past few days; the songs Alana was teaching him, the jokes and pranks Collin played on them, and the books Ben had brought from Paolo’s to pick up reading lessons (and begin first lessons with Finn). Although the hush and shade of the forest was deceptively cool, when she reached the exit, she was filmed with sweat all over. She grimaced and lifted her hand as the brightness of the unveiled sunlight seared into her eyes.

Summer was great. She loved summer vacations and beach trips and going out on the water, one summer she’d even tried surfing (and just fallen a lot). But this wasn’t even that hot, the air was just warm and _moist_. She peered up into the afternoon sky, squinting towards the west. It was definitely darker that way, though it didn’t look like it was raining. With a shrug, she followed after Finn dizzying lead towards the Windmill. It was still bright enough that his glow faded in and out of sight.

“Hidy, Evie!” Kathy called from behind. Evie halted and turned to see Kathy loping down the hill with glee all over her face. “Finally gonna let me show ya how t’ride t’day?” she asked with a level of enthusiasm that Evie did _not_ share.

“Nah just here to buy things,” Evie said, her eyes darting to where Finn was waiting just a few feet away, bobbing up and down impatiently. “Renee told me to tell you she’s in Fugue, having a picnic with the Witch Princess.

“ _What_?” Kathy gaped in bewilderment.

Evie grinned. _Totes worth it._ “Seriously, and you’re invited. Dunno how much is left of the food, but maybe there’ll be some of the mimosa left.”

“Wait, but… _what_?” Kathy repeated. Evie burst into snickers behind her hand. “She’s… havin’ a picnic with the _Witch Princess_?”

“Yeah, we all met… kinda… the other day. Rey is taking it upon herself to make sure V-Witch Princess doesn’t end up being a hermit again. You should go, see what you think of your town’s royalty,” Evie suggested with a teasing smirk. (Plus, Kathy being in Fugue kept her from noticing Evie going into the Windmill.)

“Yer sure… it’s a’right?” Kathy asked, glancing towards the forest with a strange, complicated expression flittering across her face.

“Yup, you were invited if I ran into you. You better hurry, though.”

Kathy gulped and patted at her clothes awkwardly. “I feel odd goin’ empty-handed…”

“It’s spur of the moment! Don’t worry about it. Next time, I’ll come, too,” Evie urged. Kathy nodded absently, then grinned and nodded again more firmly.

“A’right. See ya ‘round, Evie. I’ll getcha on a horse yet,” she called, jogging the shortways back up the hill.

“Yeah, maybe. What is it with Castanet and their hating on bikes?” Evie muttered, hurrying to where Finn was calling for her.

The Windmill was the same as it was before, though it cleaner and airier. The door had been left open and the smell of both chickens and lye was mostly faded away. Evie swung her bag around to her front and tugged it open while stomping up the steps. At the top, she slowed, one arm elbow deep in her rucksack, and her eyes catching on the empty Frame. Sunlight from outside fell in thin beams over wooden floors polished a smooth, dark gold with age. Finn darted into the small loft. His glitters and shines gilt the strange green carvings up and over the arch.

Anxiety fluttered its wings in her throat, but it was that excited kind. The kind that had her heart pounding and her skin flushing all over as a grin pulled at the corners of her lips. She stepped into the loft and under her hand, the Bell glowed. Emerald light burst from the opening of her rucksack and filled the whole room.

With a startled gasp (she really should’ve been used to this by now, then again, who “gets used to” _magic_?!), the Green Bell leapt into the air and wibble-wobbled its way to the Frame. As it danced through the air, a breeze sprang up all around them. It disappeared as suddenly as it came and the light ebbed. Evie blinked open her eyes and smiled seeing the green sprite sitting on the ground like a lost teddy, head bobbing on its shoulders, and mouth cracked open wide around a yawn.

“Huh? Is this a dream? … Finn?” the sprite named Dara asked with sluggish blinks.

“Yes! Dara! It’s me!” Finn exclaimed happily, zipping around her with loud, jangling chimes. Dara smiled drowsily and watching him with lazy twists and turns of her head.

“Mm, nice to see you little brother. I’m sleepy. Is it time for a nap yet?” Dara yawned again, head falling forward.

“Wait, wait! Dara, no, you haven’t met Evie!” Finn pushed and prodded Dara onto her feet while Evie watched them. Dara wasn’t really protesting, but her eyes weren’t quite opening either. She didn’t even seem to notice Evie or fully take in Finn’s words. Just smiled dopily and yawned.

 _Is this one Sleepy Dwarf? Or just straight up narcoleptic?!_ Evie thought to herself, both amused and baffled.

“Hm, wassat? What’s an ee-vee?” Dara asked.

“That’ll be me,” Evie said, kneeling to get Dara’s attention on her. Dara blinked slowly, and then gasped as her eyes opened wide.

“Oh! The Hero! Is it time already?! My brain’s not working at all yet,” the sprite replied.

“That’s fine. I’m sure Ringing the Bell will wake you up a bit,” she said with a wink.

“The Bell!! You’re right. I’m Dara, by the way, the Green Sprite of Wind.”

“I’m Evelyn, but just call me Evie.” She held out her hand. Dara stared at it, then slowly gave it a hearty slap for such a small body. Evie’s eyebrows shot up.

“That’s how Collin taught me. Did I do it right?” Dara asked brightly. She yawned a second later, fortunately missing Evie’s twisted expression to keep from bursting into laughter.

“Dara, let’s Ring the Bell already. You don’t know just what we had to go through to get you back here,” FInn said, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

“Mm, y-yes, you’re right. You must tell me all about it later, though,” Dara said. She shook herself all over and spun around on her tiny foot. She gave one more, big yawn and looked up at her Bell. “Here I go… Melody of the Green Bell, sweet and soft like a lullaby, echo throughout the land like a gentle breeze to be heard by all who live here!”

Just as the great Bell swung itself and its melody burst from its metallic depths, Dara fell to her bum and yawned again.

The wind came back, each tolling of the melody building the push of air from a whisper of a breeze into a gust that filled every nook and cranny. It was cool and warm, sweet and refreshing, playful and _strong_. It whipped through Evie’s hair and tousled her curls into a frenzy. Her clothes snapped against her skin while sweat dried almost instantly. Sighing in something like relief, Evie’s chin lifted and her eyes closed as the scents of summer eradicated the last dregs of the spring cleaning odors and sticky humidity. For the fourth time, she could see in her mind’s eye, the townsfolk running out of their homes, joyous faces rising to the sunlight and the breeze. In the forest, every tree shook with the sound of thunder, and in the swamp, while Kathy and Renee clasped hands and looked up, Vivi looked up, too. A seemingly out-of-place emotion dimmed her amber-orange eyes before Evie was swept back into the Windmill.

Creaking juttered through the air and, when Evie opened her eyes, the mill rotor blades ponderously passed by the window.

“Thank you, Evie,” Dara said. Evie glanced down to see Dara’s bright, happy smile. “I can finally return to Mother now. I’ll see you again soon. Don’t make Edge wait too long. They’ve got a bit of loneliness problem.”

Green flashed again and Dara was gone. Finn and Evie looked at each other and grinned.

“We did it!” Evie exclaimed.

“We finally did it! You’re amazing, Evie!”

“So are you, Finn,” Evie said, giving into giggles at last when Finn zoomed around her head.

“You again!”

Evie and Finn shrieked simultaneously and spun around. Standing with one foot on the lower step and the other on the attic floor and with one hand lain over the railing, was that blond man again. The same one that appeared in the Watery Cave maybe a week ago.

“Gill? Gill, Hamilton’s son, right?” Evie wheezed, hands over her racing heart.

“Yes, it’s good to see you’re up to speed now,” Gill said with a tone Evie couldn’t parse out as snarky or amused. He stopped and looked at the Bell, still glittering a faint green where it hung behind her. “ _Quite_ speedy. Would this be number four?”

Evie and Finn glanced at each other.

“W-what’s that?” Evie stammered awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“He’s not talking about the Bell, is he?” Finn asked in a tinny squeak.

“You’re the one Ringing the Bells, aren’t you? I’m not quite as…” Gill broke off and squinted just over Evie shoulder. “Huh?”

“HUH!?” Finn shrieked, arms and legs flailing. Evie gaped, bewildered and speechless, as Gill took a step forward.

He stopped quickly and shook his head. “No… Sorry. I thought I saw something.”

“Uh, yeah?” Evie looked over at the hyperventilating Finn and back to Gill. “Well, um, I better… just go…” She tried to sidle awkwardly past him as Finn clung to the back of her shoulder.

“Wait!” Gill reached out and grabbed Evie’s wrist. Again, his eyes slid to Finn, before he met her gaze squarely. She flinched, but he didn’t seem confrontational. Instead, his gaze was earnest and thankful.

“I know you’re the one Ringing the Bells. I just wanted to say… thank you.”

Evie stared at him, mouth falling open, and he stared back, intense and unwavering. After a moment, he seemed to notice his hand still on her and jerked it away as if burnt.

“My apologies. I must return to town now. I’ll leave you to your secret mission,” he said, smirking lightly and stepping away with an abbreviated bow.

The weird gesture had Evie finally breaking free and stumbling forward, hands waving frantically in front of her. “I’m not– I haven’t–” she stammered uselessly.

Gill stared her down until her face felt hot enough to fry. “I’m _not_ an imbecile,” Gill told her calmly.

“I didn’t mean that!” Evie protested hotly.

“You could’ve had me fooled. That was certainly your implication just now.” He stepped towards her, and she stepped back, hands still high and Finn trembling behind her neck. “It’s been eighty years. Eighty years this county has been slowly sinking into poverty and ruin. People come and then leave. Suddenly you, a college student with no farming experience whatsoever–”

“Actually, my cousins have sheep?” Evie squeaked awkwardly.

Gill raised an eyebrow and Evie shrunk under with a grimace. “You come here and _stay_. Now the Bells are Ringing for the first time in over eighty years. And twice you’ve been at the scene.”

“You make me sound like a criminal,” Evie grumbled. She forced her shoulders to straighten and she crossed her arms over her chest. “You were at the Bells both times, too. Maybe it’s _you_.” A smug smile curled her lips that died swiftly when Gill turned away, gaze dropping to the ground and a shadow passing over his fair features. “Um…”

“It’s definitely not me.”

“He seems sad, Evie,” Finn whispered, creeping out from his hiding place.

Gill pressed the side of his loose fist over his mouth before turning to her once more. “I spent the past season and a half trying to figure out exactly how to save this place. So please, accept my thanks and stop pretending like you don’t deserve it.”

His bright blue eyes met her wide auburn ones. Her mouth opened and closed. Then, her arms dropped to her sides.

“You know, Mother never said it _had_ to be secret. Why don’t we just tell him he’s right?” Finn piped up. Again, Gill’s sharp gaze looked at him. The little fairy squeaked and cowered.

“I… I don’t…think I _deserve_ thanks, but…” Evie’s voice trailed away as her hand reached up to pat Finn at her neck. Gill visibly double-took, eyes flickering from her hand to her face. “Yes, uh,” she cleared her throat, “you’re not seeing things. Well, you are, seeing _a_ thing.”

“Evie!” Finn exclaimed, sounding absolutely scandalized. “I didn’t mean about _me_!”

“Huh?” Gill stared at her.

“The fairy. His name is Finn. If you’re… If I have to admit I’m Ringing them, then _you_ should meet Finn. A real fairy.”

“B-But, Evie–!”

“Real?” Gill’s pale face had become ghostly, his eyes painfully wide and pupils barely pinpricks. He stumbled back a step, his hand reaching out to grasp the railing. “R-real?” he rasped a second time.

“Gi- er, Mr. Gill?” Evie said, as she cautiously stepped forward and raised her hands.

“No. N-no, I told myself they _weren’t_ _real_. They were… I was just a child. Fairies don’t _exist_.” The entire time he babbled, his eyes never left the curve of Evie’s neck where Finn sat quivering.

Evie halted. After a swift blink, she huffed incredulously and propped her fists on her hips. “Wait, you believe that some rando stranger from the city can ring a few bells and save a town. But fairies can’t be real? Choose one or the other, Gill Goldstein.”

“It’s _different_ ,” Gill argued.

“Really. So the Bells are like… what? Science?”

The two humans stared each other down. Evie was defiant, but Gill unsteady. Finn floated carefully upwards and sat in clear view on Evie’s shoulder. Gill _flinched_ even as awe spread over his expression. Finn’s wings chimed and his warm, blushing face hid behind his hands. Finn quivered like a leaf on a branch in a storm, but stayed still. And in sight. It took a moment, but Gill licked his lips once, swiftly, and walked to them. Hesitantly, he raised an open palm.

With a glance up at Evie, who smiled encouragingly, Finn gulped audibly and buzzed across the short distance. He set himself on the proffered hand and bowed like his older siblings liked to do.

Gill’s whole body tensed, arm shaking in an effort not to yank away. Gradually, oh-so-carefully, he lifted Finn higher as if to meet the sprite’s anxious dark eyes, though his own blue gaze little a little unfocused.  

“I… I’m sure I should be thanking you, too.”

“Uh, y-yes? A little?” Finn mumbled, hands wringing and his body twisting back and forth in mid-air. Gill continued to stare, not seeming to hear Finn’s reply.

“He found me last winter and brought me here,” Evie explained, throwing him a fond smile. Finn’s cheeks burned bright pink, but he did smile widely. “I wouldn’t be here without him.”

“I can’t quite make out a voice or much more than a little will o’ wisp of a light, but…” Gill began with a kind smile and a squint at Finn. “A very special thank you, Mr. Finn.”

The sprite squealed and buried his face in his hands, and POP! A tiny dancing light flew back to Evie’s breast pocket.

“So, the answer really was magic. I spent the past weeks on a wild goose chase, it appears.” Gill swiped a hand over his forehead and sighed softly, ruefully.

“You weren’t the only one?” Evie tried to reassure him, with a small wince. “Anissa did, too.” Gill scoffed under his breath. “Seriously, though, what were you looking for if not for magic bells?”

“Stories and answers, I suppose,” Gill said with a negligent wave of a hand. At Evie’s deadpanned expression, he smirked. “There are a few towns and islands around that have a history… and traditions similar to ours. Yet, as small as they also are, they’ve managed to remain prosperous and self-sustaining.”

He leaned against the railing and crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze moving towards the window that displayed a small square of the sky woolly with swiftly approaching grey clouds. Relief at the knowledge she gotten the Bell Rung before the sun was swallowed by yet another approaching storm had Evie sighing softly under her breath. Gill continuing to speak quickly regained her attention.

“I’ve spent this entire time visiting those places, researching their stories and beliefs, their way of living, everything I thought could possibly help us.” His gaze flickered to the Green Bell.

“Did they have Bells?” Finn asked curiously, poking his head out of Evie’s pocket.

Gill cocked his head to the side and frowned.

“Do they have something like these Bells or the sprites?” Evie asked. Gill’s expression cleared.

“No, not quite that similar. That was part of the most important difference between us and them, honestly. They still had…” He broke off, pressed his lips together thinly; and then spoke again, “They still have a strong connection to their land, to the superstitious beliefs our town has tried to eschew. A few of them had… well, tales of a Harvest Goddess, and fairies, but no dead tree. No Bells.”

Evie gnawed on her lip pensively. “Did… Did they have a legend like the one here? No Bells, yeah, but did they have some other similar structures or rituals? What about the Tree, if they don't have a Tree do they have some sort of shrine or something? Also, do they have a written history, maybe a little more detailed than the one the Mayo– your dad lent me,” Evie asked, her voice and questions gaining pitch and momentum as the words spouted from her. Like a tap that had finally been loosened.

Gill’s eyebrows rose.

“Evie, now isn’t the time! You should ask him about Edge,” Finn scolded from her pocket.

“What makes you think _he_ knows where to find Edge? Or even who that is?” Evie retorted while her cheeks burned sheepishly.

“ _You_ don’t know unless you ask, and you’re asking every question _but_ that one!” Finn said. He flew up to face her eye-to-eye. Evie rubbed the back of her head and glanced away.

She couldn’t believe _Finn_ , a baby _sprite_ , was reprimanding her. And, to top it off, he was in the right. Only the fact it was _Finn_ kept her tongue in check– usually her words were extra salty when she was caught in the wrong.

“Shiny,” she muttered sulkily. “I’ll ask him about Edge, but I’m going to ask all those questions again later. You’ll have to suffer through it eventually.”

Before Finn could reply– which had an added benefit of giving her the last word by default– a muffled chuckle met their ears. Both of them jumped in place (or in mid-air), then cringed in delayed embarrassment. Looking up and over, Evie saw Gill half-turned away, fist pressed to his mouth and his shoulders shaking.

“D-Do you do… this often?” Gill asked, gesturing between her and Finn.

“Usually not in front of people,” Evie mumbled with her head ducking low.

“I thought he couldn’t hear me!” Finn protested in dismay.

Gill scowled slightly, but his look was more inward, his head tilting to the side again, as if trying to catch an elusive sound. “I hear bells very clearly. I can only hear _words_ if I listen closely.”

Finn gasped and zoomed around Evie. “He’s _hearing_ me, Evie! This is the second human to _hear_ me and _see_ me!”

“I hope that wasn’t another question,” Gill said with a grimace. “That sounded like a high-pitched bicycle bell.”

“Oh, that’s _definitely_ what he sounds like. All the time,” Evie agreed with a teasing little smirk. Gill’s answering chuckle had Evie thinking they would make good friends.

“Hey!”

“He might be kinda small, but he’s the cutest one of the bunch,” Evie added, still light and teasing.

The indignation melted from Finn’s face. He beamed brightly and darted back in close to snuggle under her chin.

“I love you, Evie!”

Her eyes grew wide and startled for a split second. As Gill politely turned away and cleared his throat loudly, Evie’s face softened and her hand reached up to pat Finn’s head.

“I love you, too, Twinkletoes,” she whispered.

“We should probably depart the premises soon. This isn’t exactly public property,” Gill said.

“It _kinda_ is,” Evie argued, then shrugged. “But sure, we should get going. Wanna come to mine for tea or… juice? There’s all those questions I still have to ask. I was gonna buy more seeds, but…”

“Hm those clouds do seem to be moving in quickly. Perhaps you should wait for the storm to blow over again? As for tea, it would be my pleasure,” Gill agreed, smiling just a little. “I also have my own questions to ask.”

“Can we have snacks, too?” Finn asked, hopefully.

“I don’t have a lot to choose from– snacks, Finn asked,” she said quickly at Gill’s confused expression, “but we can figure out something.”

“Yay!”

The walk to Clarinet district was… awkward. Starting with a heavy silence and interrupted with Gill’s unexpected jumps and twitches whenever Finn’s trilling was especially loud or close to him.

Until finally, somewhere along the Flute Fields Bridge, Evie blurted, “I met him in a coffee shop and thought he was a delusion brought on by finals’ insomnia.”

The confession had Gill laughing outright. A segue into complaining about exam seasons and joking about all the times Evie had slipped up in front of other people when responding to Finn followed. Bit by bit, the awkwardness disappeared. By the time Evie set down leftover herb cookies and raspberry jam on her dining table at home, Gill was opening the jar for Finn without prompting.

“Now about some written histories of those other towns…” Evie started after a happy, contented crunching of her first cookie.

“I have my own notes that you may review. While some of the others have had their own troubles, none have quite matched ours. There’s something _missing_ here,” Gill said. He shifted enough in his seat to dig out a small notebook with a nice elastic band keeping it shut. He handed it over and picked up a cookie. Instead of eating it, he absently began to crumble it between his fingers. “Something _happened_ 80 years ago, something that affected the Tree profoundly. It’s…” He broke off and huffed as he shook crumbs from his fingertips.

“Yeah, I noticed… I kinda felt like maybe…” Evie swallowed as her nose wrinkled over a small scowl. The teapot whistled and all three of them half-turned towards it unconsciously. Gill got up quickly.

“Let me serve while you peruse that,” Gill said with a wave of his hand towards the notebook.

“Thanks…” Evie muttered even as her eyes lowered. She unstrapped the book and flipped it open. Boiling water hissed and poured into mugs while Evie scanned Gill’s meticulous and neat writings. Finn leaned over it, chomping away on his jam-covered cookies. There were several tracings of a hieroglyphic-looking script that looked almost identical to the writing on the Bell Frames and Garmon mine ruins. She turned one page this way and that, squinting in concentration. She barely noticed the tea mug being placed by her plate, or Gill returning to his seat.

All her focus centered on words that blurred in her vision. Then, began to clear.

_Five on the mount_

_… in fire and light…_

_…_

_…fey king…_

KNOCK KNOCK!

Evie rattled out of her head, notebook falling from nerveless hands as a piercing ache formed behind her right eye. “Jam on toast,” she muttered, pressing a thumb to the corner of her eyebrow closest to her nose.

“Were you expecting company? I can go,” Gill offered, setting down his tea cup.

Evie waved him off while getting to her feet. “No, not really. People come and go a lot, but you’ll know whoever it is better than I do anyway,” she replied with a crooked smile. Gill shrugged, his head tilting in acquiescence, and picked back up his mug.

She threw open the door a moment later, crooked smile becoming fixed and stiff seeing Luke on the doorstep. The afternoon sky behind him was heavy and grey from the returning storm already threatening and ominous on the horizon. Luke grinned, though something about the expression looked as off as hers felt.

“Hey, Evie, you– oh, whoa, is that _Gill_?” Luke exclaimed, interrupting himself in his shock.

“Ah, Carpenter. A pleasure, as always,” Gill said drolly.

“You don’t sound like it’s a pleasure,” Finn said with a squinty, puzzled look.

Gill inhaled sharply just as he brought his mug to his mouth. He quickly set it down and turned away, the back of his hand pressed to his mouth as he coughed and wheezed. For once, someone else was suffering from Finn’s naive little quips that no one else could hear. It had Evie’s mouth twitching as she let Luke in and shut the door.

“Dude, I’m not that great, you don’ gotta get that excited,” Luke said, smirking widely before lounging in the empty table chair.

“You’re not funny, Luke,” Gill retorted in a hoarse voice.

“Really terrible joke, _Lu-Lu_ , I agree with Goldstein,” Evie teased, perching on the table next to Luke. “I found him wandering around Horn Ranch just before lunch.”

“Horn Ranch?” Luke sat up straight and leaned forward, his gold gaze gleaming. “Didja’ll hear it? The Bell? Rey said another one Rang!”

Evie and Gill exchanged a look, their private smiles more in their gazes than on their mouths.

“Yeah, we definitely did. I’m surprised you guys didn’t hear it up in Garmon. It was _loud_ ,” Evie answered as she looked back at Luke quickly. Her heart was already thumping too hard, the combination of Luke talking about the Bell and Gill _knowing_ ratcheting up her pulse.

“And beautiful. I’m glad I was here for it, however it may be happening,” Gill agreed, sipping his tea with a great deal more composure than Evie.

“So… it ain’t you, then?” Luke asked, eyebrows high.

Evie’s hands froze on the table top where they were bracing her, and Gill’s gaze dropped to the surface of his drink. His gaze was withdrawn, a melancholy amusement playing out over his mouth.

“No, I’m not worthy of being the hero the Goddess needs. Whoever it is, we owe them our thanks many times over,” he said quietly.

Evie bit her lip and fought the urge to protest. Finn flew to Gill’s hand and patted it gently.

“You’re a good human, Gill. I’m sure if the Goddess could’ve chosen you, she would’ve,” Finn soothed, his bells twinkling with a high, clear, sweet chime. The blond young man smiled gently at the tabletop where his hands rested.

“From what I gather, there’s only one Bell left to Ring,” Gill said.

“Yeah, man, you totally missed out this spring. They were ringin’ left n’ right!” Luke said, excitement pouring from him in waves.

Evie stiffened all over, her hands curling around the edge of the table. _One more. Just one more Bell. And then, what, Lupe? Where are you gonna run to next?_ She scowled down at her filthy boots when her inner voice twisted into something that sounded very much not like herself.

 “Yo, Evie, you never came by today. We were waitin’ for ya to come up, me and Pops… Bo, too!” Luke said, abruptly breaking through her thoughts.

Her head jerked up with an automatic half-smile. “I… I actually didn’t have enough lumber anyway.” She tried not to groan– or squirm uncomfortably– at the beginning of a conversation she’d hoped they had avoided. She moved over to a chair and quickly wrapped her hands around the hot mug waiting for her to hide the trembling in her fingers.

 “Broquette, we coulda gotten it started and while you finished up, yanno. We were kinda lookin’ forward to havin’ a real job again,” Luke pointed out, mussing up her frizzy curls. Summer humidity and the storms were playing havoc with her hair, but she couldn’t be bothered to shove Luke off.

“What in the world did you call her?” Gill asked incredulously. Finn just sighed loudly and shoved in another mouthful of jam-covered cookie.

“Inside joke,” Evie said. He raised a brow and looked to Luke.

“If we tune into Ms. Elli’s station, I’m sure we’ll see that the storm is returning tomorrow. It’s probably better you hadn’t started building today.”

“Yeah, but Evie didn’t know that this mornin’. You coulda come up and said something. And you aren’t in the Forest chopping trees down, so what–” Luke pointed out, hand gesticulating wildly.

“Maybe I had _other_ stuff to do, Luke,” Evie scoffed, feeling her heart jackrabbiting and her mouth twist downwards.

“What? Lettin’ your house fall down ‘round your ears?” Luke retorted. “Real smart, college girl.”

Evie blushed an ugly red and scowled. “It’s not _my_ job to fix _your_ family’s failing business!”

A pin could’ve dropped and caused an ear-shattering echo in the silence that followed. The disappointment darkening his gold eyes to amber. The hurt that etched grooves around his eyes and mouth. This entire situation was too familiar. So familiar it made her sick, bile scratching at the back of her throat. A ruddy flush crawled up Luke’s neck and ears before he managed to turn away. Like a mirror cracking and disrupting the reflection, his broken hold on her gaze had her looking away as well, eyes smarting.

“Evie, that wasn’t very nice,” Finn whispered in shocked dismay. Shame burned and clawed inside her chest.

“Surely… it’s been a trying morning and some regretful words have been said,” Gill started slowly, hands raising diplomatically. “Perhaps a moment to re-evaluate and calm down is necessary.”

“Nah, never mind. She’s right,” Luke muttered with a mutinous grimace. He got to his feet so fast the chair legs scraped painfully loud along the floor.

“I didn’t…” Evie tried. And failed.

He was already jerking around towards the door. It swung open a little too fast and closed a little too loudly. Those left inside flinched at the _crack_ that rattled the door frame.

“Mother _phooey_ ,” Evie hissed. She immediately took off after him, wincing when her own heedlessness slammed the door too hard behind her.

“ _Lu_ , wait!”

He stopped so suddenly dust and pebbles sprayed from under his shoes. “You don’t get t’use that after being a dick, _princess_.”

Evie recoiled, shoulders curling inward on reflex. Not at ‘dick’, no. At the slap of his voice, the fury and hurt that laced ‘princess’ like an insult rather than the faintly annoying nickname it should be. “Okay, so I deserve that– I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Yeah, duh,” Luke said furiously. But his shoulders slumped and his hands fell empty and slack at his sides. “So why the hell did you say it? I know I’m a dumb hick, Ms. City Girl–”

“I didn’t say that!”

“No, I guess not ‘zactly like that. But as good as.”

“I… that’s not what I meant…”

“Just spit it out, Eves.”

“I…”

Silence descended again and they stared at each other a second time. Her mouth moved with unspoken, unknown words and the few feet of dirt between their boots felt _endless_.

“I’m sorry,” Evie finally choked out lamely.

Luke snorted loudly and rubbed his hand over his face. “Yeah, sure. I guess get back t’me when you feel like doin’ my family a favor, yeah? I’ll try not t’hold my breath.”

“Luke…” She frowned tightly, her mouth pulling down as her nose and eyes stung. She watched him stomp towards the Fields, and probably on to Fugue, one hand shoved deep in his pocket and shiny copper axe on a shoulder. Watched until his tall, lanky form became muzzy and blurred.

She couldn’t call him back and say that Gill’s “only one Bell left” comment had filled her with dread. That his excited glee at her putting down more roots suffocated her. She still remembered Toby and Renee’s faces after her thoughtless words a couple days ago– not that it mattered, since she’d always find new and interesting ways to hurt the people around her, obviously.

She just… she didn’t like feeling _cornered_. Renee said not to worry about other’s expectations, but everywhere she turned, there they were. Looming. Threatening. _Expecting_ , damn it! How could she look in Luke’s eyes and tell him his friendship was smothering? That her responsibilities were too heavy?

She was supposed to be a _hero_. She was also supposed to know what that gorramn meant by now. She was supposed to know how to at least _feel_ about it! Being a hero, coming here, it was all so “important”, right? Maybe the most important thing she could do her whole life.

And she was choking at the finish line. Like she always did.

Evie scrubbed her hands in her hair and groaned under her breath. “I’ve never related more to Peter Parker in my life.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, most importantly, crunchy cookies are the worst. Gross, Evie! 
> 
> Secondly, sorry I was a bit late this time! It's mostly unbeta'd right now. My betas, including my in the nick of time at the last minute friend (I always ask her at the last minute cuz I'm the worst), were both pretty busy this time around. I might re-post this later this week beta'd, but it seemed good enough now? Anyway. Enjoy being pissed off at Evie, cuz I know I am. GET *clap* YOUR *clap* SHIT *clap* TOGETHER *clap*.
> 
> Lastly, the storm coming back was NOT supposed to foreshadow. But I guess it did?! LOL *sigh* There were some hints for a few plotlines hinted at, but I wonder if you've caught the biggest one yet? Hmmm, we'll see. :D
> 
> Next Update: 7/4/2018 at the earliest, I'm afraid. My friend is visiting me in China and she's coming all the way from USA. We're going travelling in Southeast Asia, so I will TRY to post at least a small timestamp chapter before I leave on the 16th, but no promises. Don't think it's over, though! See you in July!

**Author's Note:**

> PS If you adore the canon couples, then this MIGHT not be your thing. I'll be posting couples as they happen, but most of them I've turned on their head. There are even some subtle references to my own honest feelings on how unhealthy or UNcute these couples actually are. Nothing explicit or rant-y, just showed through the characters' reactions to certain things. 
> 
> Lastly, Evelyn is SLIGHTLY self-insert, in that I use my own experiences in life to influence her background, namely her choice of college degree. Her personality and temperament are all her own, however. (Her non-canon friend in chapter 1 is the blatant and unrepentant insert of a friend of mine, however, for my own shits and giggles.)


End file.
